Morning in Time
by Dhampi03
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan nunca imaginó que el escondite de frágiles y viejos documentos que descubrió, era el eslabón a un tesoro Céltico desaparecido. AH/Lemmon.
1. Summary

Chicas, este es el nuevo fic que subire, en conjunto con uno de mi autoria, este es la adaptacion de un libro de Linda Howard, espero lo disfruten y me avisen si la historia está siendo subida por algien mas.

_XOXO_

**_Dhampi_**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary "Morning in Time"<strong>

Como estudiante especializada en antiguos manuscritos, Isabella Marie Swan nunca imaginó que el escondite de frágiles y viejos documentos que descubrió, era el eslabón a un tesoro Céltico desaparecido. Pero en cuanto descifró la intrigante leyenda de los Caballeros Templarios, largas fábulas para obtener la llave del poder ilimitado, Bella se convierte en el blanco de un cruel asesino que desea la codiciada fuerza. Decidida a detenerlo, Isabella necesita la ayuda de un famoso guerrero que tiene la obligación de mantener el secreto del Temple para toda la eternidad. Pero para encontrarlo, y para salvarse, deberá volver atrás en el tiempo.

Convocando la magia de un ritual arcano, Bella retrocede a las colinas yermas de la Escocia del siglo XIV, resistiendo los peligros de una indómita tierra para confrontar a Edward el Negro, un feroz y siniestro hombre, al tiempo que deberá resistir un desenfrenado deseo.

Llevada por una mezcla de miedo y pasión, Bella logra que este descarado caballero se una a ella en la búsqueda de un asesino actual. Mientras ellos buscan un secreto eterno, descubren un amor que durará por siempre… y un duelo mortal de honor que arriesgará todo lo que aman.


	2. Prologo I: El deber

**Esta historia pertenece a Linda Howard, al terminar dire su nombre real. Los nombres y descripciones de algunos personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer.**

El libro contiene desde los primeros caps un alto contenido sexual, por lo que si lo leen, _ES BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO_ :)

El fic tiene dos prologos algo lentos, pero de vital importancia para saber que ocurre despues asi que recomiendo leerlos.

gracias desde ya por los reviews y agregarla como favorita y/o alerta

_XOXO_

**_Dhampi_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>PROLOGO 1: EL DEBER<em>**

_Diciembre, 1307_

_Francia_

Las paredes de piedra de la cámara subterránea oculta eran frías y húmedas, el frio penetraba la lana, el lienzo y el cuero, llegando hasta los huesos. Dos teas humeantes proporcionaban la única iluminación y poco calor como para marcar cualquier diferencia. Los dos hombres iluminados por la luz que parpadeaba no prestaban atención al frio, como si fuera una pequeña molestia.

El primer hombre permanecía de pie, el otro se arrodillo ante él en una postura que debería haber sido sumisa, aunque tal actitud era ajena a esa cabeza orgullosa, esos hombros anchos. El hombre que estaba de pie, por el contrario, resultaba endeble comparado con la vitalidad del otro, y de hecho la cabeza del hombre que estaba de rodillas llegaba al nivel del pecho del primero. Carlisle era, desde luego, enclenque en comparación con el guerrero que una vez había sido y con el hombre que se arrodillaba ante él, pero la edad y la desesperación habían cobrado su tributo. Tenía cincuenta y un años, y había pasado tiempo la edad del vigor. Su cabello y barba estaban más encanecidas que rubias, y su delgada cara mostraba las cargas que había soportado. Había llegado la hora de traspasar la responsabilidad y el deber que habían sido suyos durante estos largos años. Estarían seguros con este joven y fiero león, pensó. No había guerrero mejor en la Orden, que era igual que decir que no había mejor guerrero en la Cristiandad, pues ellos habían sido una hermandad de guerreros, lo mejor de lo mejor, lo mejor de los campos de batalla de Europa y de los torneos. Ya no lo eran. Hacia solo dos meses, el viernes trece de octubre del año de Nuestro Señor 1307, un día que seguramente sería recordado como un día de oscuridad, Felipe IV de Francia y su títere, el Papa Clemente V, habían cedido ante su avaricia y de un solo golpe habían logrado la destrucción de la orden militar mas grande que jamás había existido: Los Caballeros del Temple. Alguno de los hermanos habían escapado, pero otros habían muerto, de forma horrible, y las muertes seguirían mientras los capturados rehusaran renegar de sus creencias.

El Gran Maestro había sido avisado poco antes, y había elegido salvaguardar la seguridad del Tesoro en vez de la suya propia. Quizá Aro Vulturi había sentido la proximidad de la catástrofe, pues había hablado con Carlisle veces sobre la gran flota de buques guardada lejos de las manos de Felipe, pero sobre todo, su principal interés, y el del gran guerrero Félix de Chamay, había sido la custodia del Tesoro. Después de largas horas de consideración habían elegido al Guardián: un guerrero valiente y fiel, Edward de Escocia. Había sido elegido muy cuidadosamente, no solo por su habilidad con la espada, que era sin igual, sino también por la protección que le otorgaba su apellido. El Tesoro estaba seguro en Escocia. El Gran Maestro no estaba convencido de que su elección hubiera sido la correcta, lo determinante habían sido las conexiones de Edward. Había algo indómito y despiadado en el escocés, a pesar de su firme lealtad a Dios y a la Hermandad, y los juramentos que había hecho a ambos. Algunos de estos juramentos habían sido hechos de mala gana, el Gran Maestro estaba seguro de ello, especialmente el juramento de castidad. Edward había sido forzado a entrar en la orden, porque por supuesto, un monje nunca podría ser rey. Un rey debía tener por lo menos la posibilidad de tener hijos, pues los reinos se construían sobre la continuidad. Su ilegitimidad debía haber sido una barrera insuperable, pero incluso a temprana edad, Edward había sido alto y orgulloso, inteligente, socarrón, despiadado, un líder nato. En suma, tenía todas las características de un gran rey. Las opciones habían sido simples: matarlo o hacer que fuera imposible que fuera rey. Su padre y su medio hermano amaban a Edward, así que no había habido realmente ninguna opción. El joven seria siervo de Dios.

Era un golpe maestro. Si Edward renunciaba a sus votos al templo, se deshonraría, lo que lo volvería inaceptable para la corona. No, poniendo al oven Edward bajo la protección del Temple habían salvado su vida y además ya nunca podría subir al trono de Escocia. Pero si Edward era inapropiado para la vida de monje, se había adaptado perfectamente a la de un guerrero. Había tomado la lujuria de carne femenina y la había convertido en fiereza sobre el campo de batalla, y aunque sus ojos a veces demoraban sobre lo que estaba prohibido para él, el Gran Maestro estaba seguro de que no había roto nunca su voto. Era un hombre de palabra.

Esto, y su capacidad para el combate, era lo que había convencido finalmente a De Chamay de escoger a Edward como el próximo Guardián, y aunque el Gran Maestro era la cabeza de la orden, De Chamay era indudablemente el Caballero más poderoso. Además, De Chamay había tenido la responsabilidad de la seguridad del Tesoro desde hacía muchos años, y tenía la última palabra. Su elección era Edward de Escocia, y Carlisle estaba de acuerdo incondicionalmente. El escocés protegería el Tesoro con su vida.

-Tomadlo - susurró Carlisle ahora a la negra cabeza inclinada, sintiendo la amarga rabia del joven y no conociendo la manera de mitigarla. –Cueste lo que cueste, el Tesoro nunca debe caer en las manos de otros. La Hermandad ha estado dedicada a la protección de Nuestro Dios y Sus seguidores, y no debemos vacilar en nuestro deber.

El frio piso de piedra era duro bajo las rodillas de Edward, pero el apenas lo notó. Su grueso pelo cobrizo, cortado muy corto como era preceptivo, brillaba por el sudor a pesar del frio de la cámara subterránea. Su cuerpo desprendía vapor. Lentamente levantó su cabeza, sus ojos fríos y negros como la noche por la amargura.

-¿Incluso ahora?- Pregunto él, con la herida de la traición en lo profundo de los suaves tonos de su voz.

Carlisle sonrió apenas.

-Especialmente ahora. Nosotros servimos a Dios, no a Roma. Creo que el Santo Padre ha olvidado que existe esa diferencia.

-Él debería entender fácilmente ese concepto-. Refunfuño Edward. –Él no sirve a Dios, más bien lame el culo de Felipe cada vez que el rey se lo presenta-. Su mirada oscura como la noche vagó sobre la colección de artefactos que habían sido retirados del Templo de Jerusalén más de un siglo antes. Los estudió, y sintió que su amargura crecía. Hombres buenos habían padecido muertes horribles protegiendo esas… cosas. El Rey de Francia y el Santo Padre estaban decididos a despojar a la Orden de sus tesoros más terrenales, del oro y la plata, pero el secreto de la Hermandad se basaba en estos objetos antes que en el simple oro. Oh, había oro en abundancia, Edward lo tenía. Pero su único propósito era proveer para la custodia del verdadero Tesoro, este perturbador y poderoso grupo de Objetos. Un cáliz, sencillo y agrietado. Una mortaja, con sus secretos grabados en la propia tela. Un trono, perturbador y pagano, ¿o acaso no lo era? Un estandarte, rico e imponente a pesar de su edad, con fama de tener extrañas facultades en sus hilos desgastados. Y un texto antiguo, escrito en una mezcla de hebreo y griego, que contenía un secreto, y un poder más allá de la fe. –Yo podría retroceder en el tiempo- dijo Edward, pensando en el texto. Levantó su despiadada mirada de guerrero hacia Carlisle. –Felipe y Clemente, podrían caer bajo mi espada, y esto podría deshacerse como si nunca hubiera ocurrido, y nuestros hermanos vivirían.

-No- dijo Carlisle. Su cara tenía la exaltada expresión de quien ha ido más allá del horror, más allá del agotamiento. –No debemos arriesgarnos a que se descubran estos secretos por usarlos en nuestro beneficio. Solo en el de Dios se puede usar el secreto.

-¿Hay un Dios?- Pregunto Edward amargamente. -¿O nos estamos engañando?

La mano de Carlisle delgada y exangüe se elevó y tocó suavemente la cabeza de Edward en un gesto de bendición y reprimenda. Sintió el calor vaporoso que emanaba desde el cuerpo musculoso del guerrero, ya que Edward acababa de quitarse el yelmo y todavía vestía la pesada armadura. Ojalá él tuviera una fracción de la gran fortaleza de Edward, pensó Carlisle cansadamente. El escocés era como el hierro, no se quebraba ni desgastaba sin importar las privaciones con las que se enfrentaba. Su brazo era incansable, firme con la espada. No había guerrero mejor al servicio del Señor que este formidable escocés por cuyas venas corría sangre real bastarda. No simplemente noble, sino real. Esa sangre le había valido la entrada en la Orden, en la que la legitimidad era un requisito. Sabiamente, el Gran Maestro había decidido que, en este caso, los lazos de sangre eran más importantes que las reglas.

Y a causa de esa sangre, Edward estaría protegido. Clemente no sería capaz de colocar sus sangrientas y ávidas manos sobre el escocés, estaría seguro en su patria, entre las escarpadas montañas de las Highlands.

-Nosotros creemos- dijo Carlisle finalmente, en una sencilla respuesta a la pregunta de Edward. –Y, creyendo, hemos jurado proteger con nuestras vidas. Estáis libre de todos vuestros otros votos, pero sobre la sangre de vuestros hermanos, debéis jurar dedicar la vida a la custodia de estas santas reliquias.

-Lo juro- dijo Edward furiosamente. –Pero por ellos. Nunca más por El-. Los ojos de Carlisle se turbaron. La perdida de fe era una cosa terrible, muy común, en estos días de horror. Más hombres perderían su fe, o sus vidas. No todos los Hermanos habían permanecido fieles. Algunos habían dado la espalda a la Orden y a Dios, a quien habían servido tan fielmente, pero que había permitido que les sucediesen estas atrocidades. Amigos, hermanos, habían sido torturados, desmembrados, quemados en la hoguera, la Orden destrozada por amor al oro. Era difícil creer en algo excepto en la traición y la venganza. Incluso Carlisle trataba de mantener una pequeña parte central de si mismo pura, para guardar su verdadera fe allí, pues sin la fe no había nada. Si él no hubiera tenido fe, habría tenido que aceptar que tantos buenos habían muerto en vano, y no podía hacerlo, no podría vivir con ello. Como la alternativa era tan insoportable, tenía fe, deseo que Edward pudiera tener ese consuelo, pero el escocés era demasiado intransigente, su corazón guerrero veía únicamente en blanco y en negro. Había estado sobre demasiados campos de batalla donde las elecciones eran simples: matar o morir. Carlisle había peleado por el Señor, pero nunca había sido el soldado que era Edward. El calor de la batalla tendía a hacer que uno tuviera una visión muy clara, para ver la vida bajo las elecciones más simples.

La Orden necesitaba a Edward, para que cumpliera su mayor y más secreto voto. La Hermandad se enfrentaba a su final, por lo menos en esta encarnación, pero su deber sagrado continuaría, y Edward era el protector elegido.

-Por cualquier razón, entonces- murmuró Carlisle. –Protegedlos bien, pues son los tesoros de nuestro Señor. Si caen en maños malvadas, entonces la sangre de nuestros hermanos habrá sido derramada en vano. Así pues: si no es por Él, que sea por ellos.

-Con mi vida- dijo Edward de Escocia.


	3. Prologo II: Refugio

**Esta historia pertenece a Linda Howard, al terminar dire su nombre real. Los nombres y descripciones de algunos personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer.**

El libro contiene desde los primeros caps un alto contenido sexual, por lo que si lo leen, _ES BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO_ :)

El fic tiene dos prologos algo lentos, pero de vital importancia para saber que ocurre despues asi que recomiendo leerlos.

gracias desde ya por los reviews y agregarla como favorita y/o alerta

_XOXO_

**_Dhampi_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>PROLOGO 1: REFUGIO<em>**

_Diciembre, 1309_

_Creag Dhu, Escocia_

-Tres Caballeros más han encontrado refugio aquí desde la última vez que nos visitasteis- murmuro Edward a su hermano cuando los dos hombres estuvieron sentados ante el fuego en la cámara privada de Edward. Una alta y gruesa vela de sebo cuya llama se sumaba al resplandor áureo del fuego de la chimenea, estaba colocada sobre la mesa donde ellos habían llenado hacia poco sus estómagos. A excepción de ella, la cámara estaba en sombras, y deliciosamente caldeada. Ninguna corriente se colaba entre las paredes de piedra para agitar el aire con alientos helados. Las juntas y las fisuras habían sido cubiertas cuidadosamente con arcilla, y los tapices eran gruesos y pesados. La puerta de la recamara de Edward era recia, y estaba firmemente cerrada. A pesar de todo, los dos hombres mantenían sus voces bajas, y hablaban en francés, para que si alguien los oía por casualidad no los entendieran. Ninguno de los sirvientes del escocés hablaba ese idioma, la mayoría de la nobleza lo hacía, pero aquí en esta inexpugnable fortaleza, en un remoto rincón de las Tierras Altas, solo tenían que preocuparse por los sirvientes y los hombres de armas.

Los dos sostenían pesadas copas llenas de vino francés, y ahora Jasper bebió la suya contemplando la estancia. Estaba sentado en una enorme silla de madera tallada, mientras Edward había acercado un pesado banco al fuego, para estar frente a su visitante en vez de frente a las llamas. Jasper miró las llamas bailarinas mientras bebía su vino. Cuando volvió la vista hacia Edward, tadro un rato en adaptar su visión, y repentinamente se dio cuenta de la razón por la que su medio hermano había puesto el banco así. Incluso aquí, en su propio castillo, seguro en su propia cámara, con su hermano, los instintos de Edward eran los de un guerrero y había protegido su visión. Si un enemigo de algún modo lo sorprendiera, no estaría impedido por una visión limitada.

La comprensión hizo que la boca de Jasper se curvara irónicamente. Después de años de batallas con los ingleses, había aprendido también a proteger su visión de noche, pero en este lugar seguro se había permitido relajarse. Edward no. El nunca se relajaba. El siempre estaba alerta.

-¿Alguno de los caballeros ha buscado otro refugio?

-No. Permanecen aquí, pues no hay otro refugio seguro. Ya saben que se deben ir, pronto, o por su mismo número podrían atraer sobre Creag Dhu la atención que ellos mismos desean evitar-. La verde mirada de Edward perforó a su hermano cuando lo miró.

-No os lo he preguntado por mí mismo. No tengo ningún deseo de sumar más problemas a los que ya tenéis. Pero por ellos debo saberlo: ¿pensáis respetar el edicto de Clemente contra nosotros?

Ofendido, Jasper se echo atrás.

-¡Me preguntáis eso!-. Gruñó él, lo bastante indignado para hablar en gaélico, pero la mirada de Edward no vacilo y después de un momento refreno su temperamento.

-Necesitáis la alianza con Francia-. Dijo Edward serenamente. –Si Felipe descubre mi identidad, no se detendría ante nada para capturarme, incluyendo unir sus fuerzas a las de Eduardo. No puedes arriesgarte-. No dijo que Escocia necesitaba la alianza. La distinción no era necesaria ya que su hermano era Escocia, todas sus esperanzas y sus sueños personificados.

Jasper inhalo profundamente.

-Si- admitió, volviendo al francés. –Sería un golpe devastador. Pero ya he perdido a tres hermanos en la matanza de Inglaterra. Mi esposa, mi hija y nuestras hermanas llevan tres años prisioneras y no sé si las volveré a ver con vida. No te perderé a ti también.

-Apenas me conocéis.

-Es verdad que no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, pero os conozco-. Le contradijo Jasper. Le conocía, y le quería. Era así de simple. Ninguno de sus otros hermanos podría haber desafiado su derecho a la corona, pero él y su padre habían sabido desde que Edward y alto rapaz de diez años que, a pesar de ser ilegitimo, tenía madera de rey, un talento notable, una audacia e inteligencia que eran las características propias de Jasper. Por el bien de Escocia, no podrían arriesgarse a que hubiera un conflicto entre los hermanos, y aunque Edward había crecido demostrando ser leal, su personalidad era tan fuerte, que la gente lo hubiera seguido de todas formas. Las circunstancias de su nacimiento se habían guardado en secreto, pero los secretos tendían a ser desvelados, como había probado Edward hacia tiempo al acercarse a Jasper y preguntar descaradamente si era cierto que eran hermanos. No era raro que los aspirantes al trono despejasen el camino hacia este matando a quienes podían desafiarlos, pero ni Jasper ni su padre, el Conde de Hale, habían sido capaces de soportar el pensamiento. Habría sido como apagar una brillante llama dejándolos en la oscuridad. En Edward brillaba la fuerza de la vida, lleno de alegría y diablura, atraía la gente hacia él como un imán. Siempre había sido un líder entre los chicos más jóvenes, guiando intrépidamente a sus seguidores en las travesuras y aceptando la culpa en sus propios hombros cuando les descubrían.

Cuando tenía 14 años, las muchachas también habían comenzado a seguirlo, con sus brillantes ojos y sus agiles cuerpos. Su voz se hizo más profunda, sus hombros se ampliaron, su pecho se ensancho adaptándose fácilmente a su alto marco. Había demostrado ser un experto en armas, y a práctica constante con las espadas lo fortaleció. Jasper dudo que el rapaz hubiese pasado muchas noches solo, pues no eran solamente las muchachas jóvenes las que lo habían perseguido, sino también las mujeres más maduras, incluyendo algunas casadas.

Aunque había cambiado. Jasper no estaba sorprendido, dada la traición que habían sufrido los templarios. Su magnetismo no había disminuido, pero era más duro ahora, sus ojos verdes permanecían oscuros y ceñudos aun cuando sus labios sonrieran. De joven había sido inquieto, con una energía inagotable, pero ahora era un hombre adulto, y un guerrero terrible. Había aprendido el arte de la paciencia, y su inmovilidad era como la de un depredador que espera su próxima presa.

Jasper dijo deliberadamente.

-Escocia no se unirá a la persecución del Temple

Nuevamente la mirada de Edward lo perforo como una aguda espada jade.

-Tenéis mi gratitud… y mas, si decidís usarlo.

Lo que Edward había insinuado quedo flotando pesadamente en la sala sombreada. La mirada verde y vigilante no vacilo en ningún momento, y Jasper levanto sus cejas.

-¿Mas?- Peguntó, sorbiendo nuevamente el vino. Sentía mucha curiosidad por lo que ese "más" implicaba. Apenas osaba esperar… quizás era oro lo que Edward ofrecía. Más que cualquier otra cosa, era oro lo que necesitaba Escocia para financiar su batalla y resistir la dominación inglesa.

-Los Hermanos son los mejores soldados en el mundo. No se deben reunir aquí, aunque no veo necesidad de que sus habilidades no sean usadas.

-Ah-pensativamente, Jasper miro de nuevo el fuego. Ahora sabia cual era el objetivo de Edward, y lo tentaba desde luego. Oro no, pero alfo de igual valor: entrenamiento, y experiencia. Los arrogantes Caballeros excomulgados no vestirían más sus cruces rojas, pero esencialmente todavía eran lo que habían sido antes que el Papa y el rey de Francia urdieran un complot para destruirlos: los mejores militares en el mundo. Esta guerra interminable con Inglaterra estaba exprimiendo los podres recursos de Escocia tan debilitados que a veces, tenían que pelear literalmente con las manos desnudas. Jasper era tan valiente como su gente, especialmente los salvajes highlanders, pero reconocía que necesitaban más: más respaldo, mas armas, más entrenamiento.

-Mezcladlos con vuestros ejércitos-. Murmuro Edward. –Dadles la responsabilidad de entrenar a vuestros hombres. Consultad con ellos las estrategias. Usadlos. En pago, ellos llegaran a ser escoceses. Pelearan hasta la muerte por vos y por Escocia.

¡Los templarios! La misma idea era mareante. La sangre de Jasper canto en sus venas por tener a tales soldados bajo su mando. ¿Pero cuanto podrían hacer un puñado de hombres, no importa lo bien entrenados que estuvieran?

-¿Cuántos hay?- Pregunto el dudosamente -¿Cinco?

-Cinco aquí- dijo Edward. –Pero centenares con necesidad de refugio.

Centenares. Edward proponía hacer de Escocia un santuario para los Caballeros que habían escapado, y se habían ocultado por toda Europa. Si eran capturados, podían elegir entre traicionar a sus Hermanos, o la tortura interminable antes de ser quemados en la hoguera. Algunos habían colaborado y perdido sus vidas de todas formas.

-¿Los podéis traer aquí?

-Puedo-. Edward se pido de pie y se coloco de espaldas al fuego, sus amplios hombros proyectaban una sombra enorme en el suelo. Su pelo cobrizo y grueso caía sobre sus hombros, y siguiendo la moda celta se había hecho una trenza pequeña que colgaba a cada lado de su cara. Con kilt escocés de tartán* y la camisa blanca y con su cuchillo en el ancho cinturón, parecía el Highlander salvaje que era en realidad. Su expresión era ceñuda.

-Lo que no puedo hacer es reunirlos.

-Lo sé-. Jasper dijo suavemente. Ni yo os lo pediría. No quiero conocer los detalles, se que estáis en un peligro mayor que el de aquellos a los que deseáis ayudar, y no solo porque seáis mi hermano. Cualquier misión que el Temple os haya encomendado es tal, que ningún otro hombre podría realizarla. Siempre que necesitéis mi ayuda, o la de los Caballeros que deseáis poner a mi servicio, solamente tenéis que decírmelo.

Aunque Edward inclino la cabeza con un movimiento que transmitía aceptación, Jasper supo que ese día nunca llegaría. Edward había construido una fortaleza aquí en la parte más salvaje, y remota de las Highlands, en las escabrosas montañas del noreste, y la defendería contra todas sus amenazas. Había reunido en torno a él un poderoso contingente de caballeros disciplinados y hombres de armas, y había convertido Creag Dhu en una inexpugnable fortaleza.

La gente del país murmuraba sobre el incluso mientras se reunían más cerca de Creag Dhu para protegerse. Le apodaban Edward el Negro. Los escoceses tendían a apodar "el Negro" a cualquiera que tuviera los colores de la oscuridad, pero los cuchicheos sobre Edward decían que era su corazón el que estaban describiendo no sus ojos y su pelo. [en el original, tiene el pelo y los ojos negros]

Jasper que conocía la ascendencia de Edward, podía ver la semejanza entre su medio hermano y su mejor amigo, Emmet McCarthy, el infame McCarthy el negro, y la coincidencia de colores y nombre lo intranquilizó. La madre de Edward había sido una McCarthy; él y Emmet eran primos carnales. Emmet era alto y de hombros anchos, aunque no tan alto como Edward. ¿Alguien vería las semejanzas cuando estaban juntos? ¿Se darían cuenta también de que Edward tenía la gran fuerza física de los Cullen, así como la casi profana hermosura por la que Eleazar, otro de los medios hermanos de Edward había sido tan famoso? La sangre McCarthy y Cullen se habían combinado en Edward para formar a un hombre de fuerza y apariencia inusitada, el tipo de hombre que camina sobre la tierra cada cien años o más. No podía pasar inadvertido. Por su propia seguridad, y en aras de la misión encomendada a él por la desolada Orden, nadie debía saber nunca que el infame Edward el Negro era el medio hermano del rey de Escocia, y el hijo bastardo de la encantadora Elizabeth McCarthy, pues el esposo de Elizabeth todavía vivía y nunca pararía hasta matar al resultado de la infidelidad de su esposa. Edward también era un Templario, excomulgado, y por orden del Papa bajo pena de muerte había de ser capturado. En apariencia, su existencia era precaria, desde luego, por otra parte, solo un tonto trataría de romper las defensas de Creag Dhu. La Orden había elegido bien a si campeón.

Jasper suspiro. No podía hacer nada por su hermano excepto respetar su secreto y ofrecer su reino como santuario a los dispersos Caballeros perseguidos. Era poco dado lo que Escocia ganaría a cambio.

-Es hora de que me vaya-. Dijo él, vaciando su copa y dejándola a un lado. –Se me hace tarde, y la linda moza que os espera puede llegar a impacientarse, y buscar otro lecho.

Edward había desechado completamente sus votos de pobreza, castidad y obediencia, pero sobre todo el de castidad. Jasper se pregunto cómo habría aguantado su hermano ocho años sin una mujer, pues aunque el también era un hombre, había visto la sexualidad intensa y ardiente de la naturaleza de Edward. Si alguna vez había existido un hombre menos adecuado para ser monje, Jasper no podía imaginarlo. La boca de Edward se curvo.

—Quizás. —dijo plácidamente, sin un asomo de celos o duda. No había ninguna posibilidad de que Tanya lo hiciera. Disfrutaba completamente con su actual condición como su favorita, aunque de ninguna manera era su única compañera de cama. Jasper rió y palmoteó con su mano el ancho hombro.

—Como cabalgaré durante la fría noche, envidiaré vuestra cabalgata entre unos cálidos muslos. Que Dios sea con vos.

La expresión de Edward no cambió, pero Jasper fue instantáneamente consciente de una súbita frialdad, e intuitivamente supo que su último comentario era lo que había provocado esa reacción. Inquieto, apretó su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano. A veces la fe era todo lo que tenía la gente, tanto la gente común como los reyes, para sostenerlos, y Edward le había vuelto la espalda, igual que la Iglesia se la había vuelto a él.

Pero no había nada que pudiera decir, ningún consuelo que ofrecer excepto la promesa que había hecho ya.

—Traedlos aquí. —Dijo suavemente—. Yo los acogeré.

Entonces Jasper Cullen, el Rey de los escoceses, presionó sobre una piedra a la izquierda del gran fogón, y una sección se abrió en el interior. Tomó la tea que había dejado dentro del pasadizo secreto, y la sostuvo sobre el fuego hasta que una vez más ardió brillantemente. Salió de Creag Dhu como había entrado, en secreto.

Edward miró mientras la puerta se cerraba, hasta volverse casi invisible en la pared. Su cara era indiferente cuando tomó la copa que su hermano había usado y limpió el borde, y la llenó nuevamente de vino fino. Su propia copa estaba todavía casi llena. Colocó ambas al lado del lecho, desatrancó su puerta y fue en busca de Tanya. Su ánimo se había oscurecido, a pesar del santuario que Jasper había ofrecido a los Templarios prófugos. La ira estaba siempre allí, controlada después de dos años pero nunca debilitada. Maldito Clemente, maldito Felipe, y sobre todo, maldito Dios al que los Caballeros habían servido tan fielmente, y que los había abandonado cuando más lo necesitaban. Quizás fuera al infierno por tal reniego, pero Edward ya no creía en el infierno; ya no creía en nada. Derramaría su negro genio sobre el cuerpo lujurioso y dispuesto de Tanya rodeado apretadamente por sus brazos y piernas. A ella cuanto más violento era haciendo el amor, más le gustaba. Encontrar a Tanya no supuso ningún esfuerzo. Se escondía cerca del pie de la enorme escalera de caracol, y se acercó con una sonrisa cuando él apareció en lo alto. Edward se detuvo, permaneciendo simplemente allí, esperando. Tanya se levantó la falda y se dio prisa en las escaleras, con la luz de las antorchas parpadeantes intensificando el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Edward se dio la vuelta antes de que ella lo alcanzara, caminando hacia su cámara. Los rápidos y livianos pasos lo siguieron, y podía oír su respiración demasiado acelerada, tanto por el esfuerzo y como por la anticipación. Ella ya se estaba quitando su manto, tirando de los cordones de su blusa, mientras lo seguía a través de la puerta de su cámara. Él la cerró y miró mientras ella se quitaba febrilmente las ropas, mostrándole la delgadez de su cuerpo. Su pene se elevó duro y palpitante, tensando el frente de su falda.

Ella vio las dos copas de vino y una sonrisa complacida curvó sus labios. Él sabía que lo tomaría como una muestra de que estaba loco por ella, pero la dejaría pensar lo que quisiera, antes que dejarle que sospechara que había tenido un visitante clandestino, o que éste no era otro que el mismo rey. Aunque estaba dispuesto para apaciguar su ego con pequeños gestos, y más que dispuesto a usar de nuevo el desahogo físico que ella le brindaba, su único interés por ella estaba en el placer que encontraba en su dulce y generoso cuerpo.

Desnuda, ella cogió una de las copas y sorbió el vino, doblemente complacida por tratarse de una cosecha fina en vez de la avinagrada y ácida a la que ella estaba más acostumbrada. Las luces del fuego jugaban sobre las curvas llenas de sus senos, volviendo sus pezones oscuros del mismo color que el suave vino, profundizando las sombras de su ombligo y del nido lleno de rizos entre sus muslos.

Él no quería esperar. Se acercó y tomó la copa de su mano, dejándola a un lado con un golpe que hizo que salpicara algo del líquido rojo por encima del borde.

Ella dio un alarido de sorpresa cuando la levantó y la arrojó en el gran lecho, pero el alarido se transformo en risa cuando aterrizó encima de ella.

Él le separó los muslos.

—¿No te vas a quitar las botas por lo menos? —Preguntó ella, riendo y estirándose para alcanzar los lazos de su camisa. El olor de ella era oscuro y rico, femenino. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron, aspirando el perfume.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó en un tono razonable—. Están en mis pies no en mi polla.

Las risas se convirtieron en carcajada. Edward alzó el bajo de su falda y asió su pene, guiándolo hacia la húmeda hendidura de ella.

El empujó, enfundándose en ella, temblando de alivio, y la risa de Tanya murió rápidamente cuando su cuerpo absorbió la fuerza de la embestida. La oscuridad dentro de él retrocedió, empujada por el puro placer. Mientras tuviera una mujer en sus brazos, podía olvidar la traición, y la carga de responsabilidad que pesaba sobre sus hombros.


	4. Asesinato

**Esta historia pertenece a Linda Howard, al terminar dire su nombre real. Los nombres y descripciones de algunos personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer.**

El libro contiene desde los primeros caps un alto contenido sexual, por lo que si lo leen, _ES BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO_ :)

Gracias a Angie Masen por sus correcciones y a las chicas que han leido y dejado RR por esta y la otra de las historias y agregarla como favorita y/o alerta

_XOXO_

**_Dhampi_**

* * *

><p><strong>Asesinato<strong>

_27 de abril, 1996_

Un rugido retumbante anunció al vecindario que Seth Clearwater acababa de llegar a casa desde la escuela. Conducía un Chevelle 1966, morosamente restaurado para que consumiera toda la gasolina de sus ocho cilindros de potencia.

La carrocería era de una multitud de colores diferentes, ya que cada parte se había cogido de distintos cadáveres de Chevelle, pero cuando alguien hacía algún comentario sobre el automóvil multicolor, Seth respondía malhumorado que estaba "trabajando en él". La verdad era, que el exterior no le molestaba. Sólo se preocupaba de que el automóvil funcionara igual que cuando era nuevo, cuando algún tipo con suerte, un machote había emocionado a cada chica de los alrededores con su rugido de potencia. Un masculino instinto, turbio y primitivo le hacía estar seguro de que esos caballos de potencia superarían su imagen de empollón, y todas las chicas acudirían a su lado, queriendo pasear en su súper coche. Claro que aún no había sucedido, pero Seth no había perdido la esperanza.

Cuando el retumbar del automóvil se alejó de su casa y dobló la esquina,

Bella Swan dio apresuradamente un último mordisco al estofado que había preparado para la cena.

—Seth está en casa —dijo ella, levantándose de la mesa.

—No me digas —bromeó Mike. Le guiñó un ojo mientras ella cogía la caja que contenía su ordenador portátil y la multitud de papeles que había traducido. Los lados de la caja de cuero flexible abultaban hacia afuera, tan apretados estaban de notas y disquetes. Antes había desconectado el módem, envuelto los cordones alrededor, y lo había puesto en lo alto de la caja. La caja y el módem se balancearon en sus brazos cuando se inclinó para alcanzar la boca de Mike Su beso fue breve, pero cálido.

—Llevará probablemente un par de horas, por lo menos —dijo ella—. Cuando averigüe cuál es el problema, quiere mostrarme unos programas nuevos que tiene.

—Solían ser grabaciones —Murmuró su hermano Jacob—. Ahora son los programas. —Los tres tomaban la mayoría de sus comidas juntos, una conveniencia que a ellos les gustaba. Cuando Jacob y Bella habían heredado la casa de sus padres, ellos la convirtieron en un dúplex; Bella y Mike vivían en un lado, y Jacob en el otro. Ellos tres no sólo trabajaban en la misma fundación arqueológica, sino que Mike y Jacob habían sido los mejores amigos desde el colegio. Jacob había presentado a Mike y Bella, y todavía se daba de bofetadas a sí mismo por el resultado de esa presentación.

—Sólo estás celoso porque tú no puedes piratearlo —dijo Bella con cara de póquer, y Jacob soltó un gemido en broma.

Sus manos estaban ocupadas, así que Mike se levantó a abrirle la puerta de la cocina para que ella pudiera pasar. Se inclinó para volver a besarla.

—No te emociones con los programas de Seth y pierdas la noción del tiempo —le advirtió mandándole un mensaje privado con sus ojos color cielo, que incluso después de ocho años de matrimonio todavía la estremecían.

—No lo haré —le prometió y salió por la puerta sólo para pararse en el primer escalón.

—He olvidado mi bolso.

Mike lo recogió del armario y le pasó la correa por la cabeza.

—¿Para qué necesitas el bolso?

—La chequera está dentro —dijo ella, apartando de sus ojos con un soplido un mechón de pelo. Ella siempre le pagaba a Seth las reparaciones, aunque él lo habría hecho gustosamente, sólo por el placer de piratear el ordenador de otro. Su equipo era caro, y era más hábil que cualquiera que ella hubiera visto en compañías de software o de ordenadores. Merecía que le pagasen.

—Probablemente le compraré una pizza.

—Con lo mucho que come ese chico, debería pesar cuatrocientos kilos —observó Jacob.

—Tiene diecinueve. Por supuesto que come mucho.

—Creo que yo jamás he comido tanto. ¿Qué piensas, Mike? ¿Cuándo estábamos en el colegio, comíamos tanto como Seth?

Mike le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

—¿Tú me preguntas eso? ¿El tipo que una vez se comió trece crepes y medio kilo de salchichas para desayunar?

—¿Yo? —Dijo Jacob frunciendo el ceño—. No lo recuerdo. ¿Y qué me dices de ti? Te he visto comer cuatro Big Macs y cuatro raciones grandes de patatas de una sentada.

—Los dos coméis como si tuvierais la solitaria — dijo Bella, cerrando la discusión mientras bajaba las escaleras. Ella aún escuchaba su rica risa cuando Mike cerró la puerta detrás de ella. El césped grueso y resistente amortiguaba sus pasos mientras atravesaba su patio trasero, luego atajó por el césped crecido en exceso de los Murchisons. Ellos se habían ido un mes de vacaciones a Carolina del Sur, y no volverían hasta el fin de semana. Era una lástima; con el tiempo cálido y primaveral se habían olvidado de su hogar. Había sido un abril extraordinariamente caluroso, y la primavera había estallado en Minneapolis. El césped era verde y frondoso, los árboles echaban sus hojas, las flores estaban saliendo. Aunque el sol se había puesto y sólo quedaban vestigios del crepúsculo, el aire de la tarde era cálido y oloroso. Bella inhaló con profundo placer. Le encantaba la primavera. Le encantaban todas las estaciones, porque cada una de ellas tenía sus encantos. Seth Clearwater estaba parado en la puerta posterior, esperándola.

—¡Hola! —dijo él en un alegre saludo. Siempre se ponía contento con la perspectiva de poner sus manos sobre los portátiles. No había encendido la luz.

Bella entró en el oscuro lavadero, pasando a través de la cocina. Sue Clearwater, la madre de Seth, estaba metiendo una bandeja de rosquillas en el horno. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Hola, Bella. Tenemos chuletas de cordero esta noche; ¿te gustaría unirte a nosotros?

—Gracias, pero acabo de comer —le gustaba Sue, que era una acomodada cincuentona, con ligero sobrepeso, y la completa comprensión por la obsesión de su hijo con los gigabytes y las placas madres.

Físicamente, Seth era como su padre, Harry: alto, delgado, con el pelo oscuro, ojos cafés miopes, y una prominente nuez que se movía en su garganta.

Seth no podía parecerse más al prototipo de empollón loco por los ordenadores ni aunque hubiera tenido las palabras escritas en la frente.

Recordando su apetito, Bella dijo:

—Seth, esto puede esperar hasta después de que comas.

—Cogeré un plato y me lo llevaré arriba —dijo, cogiendo la caja en sus brazos y acunándola amorosamente—. ¿Te parece bien, verdad mamá?

—Por supuesto. Id y divertíos — Sue dirigió su sonrisa serena a los dos, y Seth inmediatamente corrió fuera de la cocina y subió las escaleras, llevando su premio a su guarida electrónica.

Bella lo siguió en una marcha más lenta, pensando mientras subía las escaleras que realmente necesitaba perder los diez kilos extras que había cogido desde que ella y Mike estaban casados. El problema era, que su trabajo era muy sedentario; una especialista y traductora de idiomas antiguos, se pasaba todo el tiempo sentada, inclinada con una lupa sobre fotos de viejos documentos, y muy ocasionalmente los papeles reales en sí mismos, pero en su mayoría ellos eran demasiado frágiles para ser manipulados. El resto del tiempo trabajaba sobre el ordenador, usando un programa de traducción que ella y Seth habían mejorado.

Era difícil quemar muchas calorías haciendo un trabajo intelectual.

Un poco antes, había estado haciendo justo eso, tratando de acceder a la biblioteca de la universidad a descargar alguna información, pero el ordenador no había obedecido sus comandos. No estaba segura de si era un problema con el portátil en sí mismo, o con el módem. Había pillado a Seth en su casa durante el almuerzo, y se había puesto de acuerdo con él para que echase un vistazo cuando las clases acabaran ese día.

El retraso casi la había vuelto loca de frustración. Estaba fascinada con el lote de documentos que había traducido para su jefe, la Fundación Amaranthine Potere, una enorme fundación arqueológica y de antigüedades. Siempre le había encantado su trabajo, pero esto era especial, tan especial que estaba casi asustada de creer que sus traducciones eran correctas. Se sentía casi... atraída, atrapada en los documentos de una forma que no había sucedido nunca antes. La noche anterior, Mike le había pedido que le dijera que contenían los documentos, y ella le había hablado renuentemente un poco sobre ellos, tan sólo el tema. Normalmente hablaba con Mike con total libertad de su trabajo, pero en este caso era diferente.

Sentía algo tan fuerte por estos extraños y antiguos documentos que era difícil explicarlo con palabras, y por eso había tratado de no darles mucha importancia como si no fueran particularmente interesantes. Sin embargo, eran... especiales, de una manera que todavía no comprendía del todo. Había traducido menos de una décima parte, y el potencial le había vuelto medio loca de anticipación, arremolinándose más allá de la comprensión, como un puzle con sólo el borde hecho. En este caso, aunque, ella no tenía idea del aspecto que tendría una vez acabado, no podría parar hasta que lo supiera. Alcanzó la cima de las escaleras y entró en la habitación de Seth. Era un laberinto de cables y equipos electrónicos, con el espacio suficiente simplemente para su cama. Había cuatro líneas telefónicas distintas, una al lado de un portátil y dos con dos ordenadores de sobremesa que tenía, y en otra en un fax. Dos impresoras compartían las tareas de impresión de los tres ordenadores. Uno de los ordenadores estaba encendido, mostrando un juego de ajedrez en el monitor. Seth lo miró, gruño, y usó el ratón para mover un alfil. Estudió los resultados por un momento, antes de cliquear con el ratón y volver su atención al misterio que tenía entre las manos. Empujó una pila de papeles hacía un lado y puso otro sobre la cama.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó cuando abrió la caja y le quitó el portátil.

—Nada —dijo Bella, tomando otra silla y contemplando como él velozmente colocaba los cables de la fuente de alimentación y el módem, y los enchufaba. Lo encendió y el equipo volvió a la vida, la pantalla parpadeando con un pálido azul—. Trate de entrar en la biblioteca de la universidad esta mañana, y no pasó nada. No sé si es el ordenador o el módem.

—Lo averiguaremos ahora mismo. —como conocía la configuración de su equipo tan bien como ella, hizo clic en el icono que quería, lo abrió y volvió a hacer clic sobre el icono del teléfono. Marcó el número de la biblioteca electrónica de la universidad, y diez segundos después estaba en ella—. El módem —anuncio él. Sus dedos prácticamente temblaban mientras ellos revoloteaban sobre las teclas—. ¿Qué deseas?

Ella se inclinó, acercándose más.

—Historia medieval. Las Cruzadas, específicamente.

Él fue bajando por el índice de documentos.

—Ese es —dijo Bella, y él lo seleccionó con el ratón. El índice llenó la pantalla.

Él se alejo.

—Aquí lo tienes, todo tuyo, mientras voy a tratar de averiguar qué es lo que pasa con el módem.

Ella se puso frente al ordenador, y él encendió una lámpara sobre el escritorio, empujando con un gesto mecánico sus gafas hacia arriba sobre su nariz antes de comenzar a desmontar el módem. Había varias referencias a las órdenes religiosas militares de la época, los Caballeros Hospitalarios y los Caballeros Templarios. Eran los Templarios los que la interesaban. Seleccionó el capítulo adecuado, y las líneas de información llenaron la pantalla. Leyó detenidamente, buscando un nombre. No aparecía. El texto era una crónica y análisis de la contribución Templaría en las Cruzadas, pero a excepción de unos pocos Grandes Maestres nadie aparecía mencionado por su nombre.

Se detuvieron brevemente cuando Sue trajo un plato lleno hasta arriba para Seth. Él estaba cerca del módem desmontado y comía feliz mientras trabajaba.

Bella volvió a la lista principal y eligió otro texto.

Algo después se dio cuenta de que Seth ya había terminado de arreglar el módem, pues leía sobre su hombro. Le costó trabajo salir del peligro y la intriga medieval, y volver al moderno mundo de los ordenadores. Parpadeó para orientarse, consciente del extraño y potente encanto de las épocas pasadas.

—¿Lo has arreglado?

—Sí —contestó distraído, todavía leyendo—. Era sólo una conexión floja.

¿Quiénes eran esos templarios?

—Eran una orden religiosa militar en la Edad Media; ¿no conoces su historia? —Él empujó sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz y le dirigió una impenitente mueca—. La historia comenzó en 1946...

—Había vida antes de los ordenadores.

—Te refieres a la vida analógica. Prehistórico.

—¿Qué tipo de indicadores tienes en ese trasto que llamas coche?

Él la miró mortificado, avergonzado por el conocimiento de que su querido coche era muy anticuado, con indicadores analógicos en vez de digitales.

—Estoy trabajando en ello —masculló, encorvando sus hombros delgados—.

Volviendo a esos Templarios. ¿Si eran tan religiosos, por qué los quemaron en la hoguera como brujos o algo así?

—Herejía —murmuró ella, volviendo su atención a la pantalla—. La quema en la hoguera era el castigo para muchos crímenes, no sólo para la brujería.

—Antes la gente se tomaba muy en serio la religión.

Seth frunció su nariz mirando la cruda imagen electrónica de tres hombres atados a la estaca mientras las llamas llegaban hasta sus rodillas. Los tres estaban vestidos con túnicas blancas adornadas con unas cruces rojas sobre sus pechos.

Sus bocas eran negros agujeros, abiertos en gritos de agonía.

—Todavía muere gente en nombre de la religión —dijo Bella, temblando un poco mientras miraba el pequeño dibujo, imaginando el horror diáfano de ser quemado vivo—. En la Edad Media, la religión era el centro de la vida de la gente, y quien iba contra ella era una amenaza. La religión les dio las reglas de la civilización, pero era más que eso. Había tanto que no sabían, o comprendían; vivían aterrorizados por los eclipses, los cometas, por enfermedades que golpeaban sin advertir, por cosas que nosotros sabemos ahora que son normales pero que ninguno de ellos tenía forma de comprender. Imagina cuan aterrador, y mortífero, debía ser la apendicitis para ellos, o un golpe o ataque al corazón. No sabían qué sucedía, qué lo ocasionó, o cómo prevenirlo. La magia era muy verdadera para ellos, y la religión les dio un tipo de protección contra estas causas desconocidas, fuerzas terroríficas. Incluso si morían, Dios todavía cuidaba de ellos, y los espíritus perversos no ganaban.

Las cejas de él se arquearon mientras trataba de imaginarse viviendo en tal ignorancia. Estaba casi más allá de la imaginación de este hijo de la edad de los ordenadores.

—¿Les daría un ataque si vieran la televisión, no?

—Especialmente si vieran un programa de entrevistas —murmuró ella—. Ahora hay algunos espíritus perversos.

Seth rió, haciendo que sus gafas resbalaran por el puente de su nariz. Las empujó hacia arriba nuevamente y bizqueó mirando la pantalla.

—¿Encontraste lo que querías?

—No. Estoy buscando una mención de un Templario en particular, al menos, creo que era un templario.

—¿Has comprobado cualquier referencia cruzada?

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—No conozco su apellido.

Edward de Escocia. Había encontrado ya su nombre varias veces en parte de los documentos escritos en Francés Antiguo. ¿Por qué no estaba registrado su apellido, en un tiempo en el que la familia y la herencia eran tan importantes? Por lo que llevaba traducido hasta ahora, había sido un hombre de importancia inmensa para el Temple, un Caballero, lo que quería decir que había nacido noble y no como un siervo. Una parte de los documentos estaba también en gaélico, fortaleciendo el lazo desconocido con Escocia. Había leído sobre la historia de Escocia en su enciclopedia, pero allí no había encontrado ninguna mención de un enigmático Edward, mucho menos uno contemporáneo a la existencia del Temple.

—Un callejón sin salida, entonces —dijo Seth animado, evidentemente decidiendo que habían perdido bastante tiempo por alguien que había muerto antes de la edad de los aparatos analógicos. Sus ojos cafe brillaron cuando acercó su silla un poco más—. ¿Quieres ver el divertido programa de contabilidad en el que he estado trabajando?

—No creo que las palabras divertido y contabilidad puedan ir juntas —observó Bella, manteniendo su expresión impasible.

Escandalizado, Seth la miró. Parpadeó varias veces, haciéndole parecer una grulla miope.

—¿Estás bromeando? —soltó él—. ¡Es lo más divertido! Espera hasta que lo veas, espera. Bromeas. Lo sé.

Los labios de Bella se curvaron mientras tecleaba diestramente saliendo del sistema de biblioteca de universidad.

—¿Oh, sí? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Siempre aprietas la boca para esconder una sonrisa —él miró su boca, entonces y rápidamente desvió la mirada, ruborizándose un poco.

Bella sintió que sus propias mejillas se sonrojaban y cuidadosamente fijó sus ojos en la pantalla. Seth sentía un poco de interés por ella, basado sobre todo en el entusiasmo por el caro y potente portátil de ella, pero en unas pocas y raras ocasiones había dicho o hecho algo que significaba que tenía conciencia de ella físicamente.

Eso siempre la desconcertaba; ella tenía treinta años, ¡por Dios!, y ciertamente no era una femme fatale por mucha imaginación que se le echara. Se consideraba a sí misma muy ordinaria, no había nada en ella que pudiera inspirar lujuria en un chico de diecinueve años, aunque Dios sabía que casi cualquier cosa femenina que respirase, podría inspirar lujuria en un muchacho de diecinueve años.

Si Seth era la viva imagen del empollón loco por los ordenadores, ella siempre se vio a sí misma como la típica académica tímida: el pelo castaño oscuro, muy liso, que ella había tratado hacía muchos años de dar volumen con rizos y que ahora llevaba estirado hacia atrás en una sola trenza gruesa; los ojos chocolates luminosos, casi negros, normalmente enmarcados por sus gafas; sin maquillaje, porque nunca había sabido como ponérselo; las ropas sensatas, tendiendo hacia los pantalones de pana y faldas vaqueras. Difícilmente era material para un sueño erótico. Pero Mike siempre había dicho que tenía la boca más besable que había visto nunca, y le aturdió que Seth hubiese mirado tan fijamente sus labios. Para distraerlo, ella dijo:

—Vale, veamos ese programa tan increíble —esperaba que el Chevelle obrara pronto su magia, y atrajera a la orbita de Seth alguna chica que supiera apreciar tanto la potencia de los coches, como los ordenadores multitarea.

Mirándola agradecido por el cambio de tema, abrió una caja de plástico, sacó el disquete, y lo metió en la unidad de disco. Bella se deslizó a un lado, dándole mejor acceso a las teclas. Él usó el ordenador para acceder al disquete en la unidad A, y con un zumbido electrónico, apareció un menú en la pantalla.

—¿Cuál es tu banco?— preguntó Seth, Bella se lo dijo, frunciendo el entrecejo mientras navegaba por el menú. Seth dirigió rápidamente el cursor al artículo que le interesaba, lo seleccionó, y la pantalla cambió nuevamente.

—Bingo —se jactó mientras aparecía un nuevo menú esta vez de servicios bancarios—. ¿Soy bueno, o qué?

—¡Eres ilegal, eso es lo qué eres!

Pasmada, Bella miró como elegía otro artículo, lo seleccionaba, y escribía:

—Swan, Isabella Marie —Instantáneamente un registro de las transacciones de cuenta de cheques aparecieron en la pantalla.

—¡Has entrado en los ordenadores del banco! Sal de ahí antes de meterte en un gran problema. ¡Lo sé, Seth! Eso es un delito. Me dijiste que habías estado trabajando en un programa de contabilidad, no una puerta de entrada a cada banco de la zona.

—¿No quieres saber cómo lo hice? —preguntó él, claramente desilusionado porque ella no compartiera su entusiasmo—. No robo ni hago nada. El programa deja que veas cuánto tiempo se tarda en tramitar cada cheque, así puedes establecer un modelo. Algunos lugares sólo hacen depósitos una vez por semana.

Así puedes conseguir manejar mejor tu dinero, si sabes cuánto tiempo van a tardar en tramitar un cheque en particular. De esa manera, si tienes una cuenta corriente de interés fijo, puedes calcular el momento en el que cargarán tus pagos a la cuenta, para que el balance promedio baje por debajo del mínimo.

Bella se lo quedó mirando, asombrada de lo retorcido e inteligente que era.

Para ella, los asuntos de dinero eran algo sencillo: ganabas X cantidad de dinero, y tenías que guardar una cantidad para los gastos futuros. Simple. Había decidido hacía muchos años que había dos tipos de gente sobre la tierra: la gente de matemáticas, y los que odiaban las matemáticas. Era una mujer inteligente; tenía un doctorado. Pero las complejidades de las matemáticas, no importaba si se trataba de un tema de finanzas o de física cuántica, nunca le habían atraído. Las palabras, sin embargo... se deleitaba en las palabras, se sumergía delirante en los matices de significados, encantada con su magia. Mike estaba incluso menos interesado en las matemáticas que ella, ese era el motivo por el que ella cuidaba la chequera. Jacob lo intentaba; leía la sección financiera del periódico, se suscribía a revistas de inversión —por si algún día tuviera suficiente dinero para invertir— pero nunca comprendía del todo la dinámica. Después de quince minutos de leer con dificultad una de sus revistas de inversión, la dejaba a un lado y cogía lo que fuera, cualquier cosa, sobre la arqueología.

Pero Seth era una persona de matemáticas. Bella no tenía dudas de que sería millonario cuando tuviera treinta años. Crearía algún programa brillante de ordenador, invertiría sabiamente las ganancias, y se retiraría feliz para desarrollar programas más innovadores.

—Estoy segura de que es un realmente beneficioso para los clientes de los bancos —dijo ella secamente—, pero aún así es ilegal. No puedes comercializarlo.

—Oh, no es para uso público, es sólo para juguetear. Pensaba que los bancos tendrían un programa de seguridad mejor, pero no he encontrado aún uno que sea un gran desafío.

Bella apoyo su barbilla en su mano y lo contempló.

—Muchacho, terminaras siendo famoso, o en la cárcel.

Él agachó su cabeza, haciendo una mueca.

—Tengo otra cosa para mostrarte —dijo con entusiasmo, mientras sus dedos se movían rápidamente sobre el teclado para salir de los registros de la cuenta corriente.

Bella miró como la pantalla cambiaba rápidamente, pasando de una pantalla a otra.

—¿No sabrán que has entrado en sus archivos?

—No con este bebé. Mira, lo conseguí mediante una contraseña legítima.

Básicamente, usé una "piel de carnero" electrónica, y ellos nunca sabrán que había un lobo escondido debajo.

—¿Cómo conseguiste la contraseña?

—Curioseando. Por más que se codifique la información, siempre hay una puerta trasera. No es que tu banco tenga una seguridad informática muy buena —dijo él clara desaprobación—. Si yo fuera tú, cambiaría mi cuenta de banco.

—Lo pensaré —le aseguró ella, con una torva mirada que hizo que él sonriera de nuevo abiertamente—. Esto es sólo parte del programa. Éste es el sistema de contabilidad. —sacó otra pantalla e indicó a Bella que se acercara. Ella obedientemente acercó su silla un par de centímetros más o menos, y él se lanzó a una explicación sobre las complejidades de su bebé digital. Bella prestaba atención, porque veía que era un buen sistema, engañosamente sencillo de ejecutar. Lo había programado para comparar la entrada actual contra entradas pasadas en la misma cuenta, para que si cualquiera accidentalmente escribía, digamos, "$115.00" en vez de "$15.00" el programa alertara al usuario que la cantidad no estaba dentro del rango anterior, y avisara de que había un error en la entrada.

—Me gusta —meditó ella. Siempre había pagado sus cuentas y hecho la contabilidad de la manera antigua, a mano y sobre el papel. Sin embargo, se sentía a gusto con los ordenadores, por lo tanto no había ninguna razón por la que no pudiera llevar su contabilidad familiar electrónicamente.

Seth sonrió satisfecho.

—Sabía que te gustaría —sus largos dedos acariciaban las teclas, instalando el programa en su disco duro—. Su nombre es Dame la pasta.

Ella gimió por lo trillado de la broma, convirtiendo el gemido en una risa.

— Hazme un favor. Cuando te atrapen por jugar con los ordenadores del banco, no les digas a los federales que tengo una copia del programa, ¿vale?

—Te lo he dicho, es seguro, por lo menos hasta que los bancos cambien todas sus contraseñas. Entonces simplemente no podrás usarlo. Aunque yo podría volver a hacerlo —presumió él—. La mayoría de la gente no podría. Así que déjame darte una lista de contraseñas.

—No quiero —dijo rápidamente ella, pero Seth la ignoró. Rebuscó en una pila de papeles y sacó tres hojas de material impresas con letra muy pequeña, que clavó en la caja de su ordenador.

—Ya está. Ahora lo tendrás si lo necesitas —él hizo una pausa, mirando en el ordenador la partida de ajedrez que estaba jugando. Su adversario había hecho un movimiento. Él estudió la pantalla, inclinó la cabeza ligeramente a un lado, y se rió ahogadamente—. ¡Ajá! Conozco esa jugada, y no funcionará.

Alegremente movió un caballo e hizo clic con el ratón.

—¿Quién juega contigo?

—No lo sé —dijo absorto—. Se llama a sí mismo Fishman.

Bella parpadeó, mirando la pantalla. No, no podía ser. Seth jugaba con alguien que probablemente había elegido premeditadamente y con malicia su nombre en la Red, para burlarse induciendo a la gente a preguntarse si sería verdad que era él. El verdadero Bobby Fischer no estaría navegando por la Red buscando juegos; podía jugar con cualquiera, en cualquier lugar, y conseguir ganar enormes cantidades de dinero por hacerlo.

—¿Quién gana normalmente?

—Estamos empatados. Él es bueno —aceptó Seth mientras volvía a enchufar su otro ordenador.

Bella abrió su bolso y sacó su chequera.

—¿Quieres una pizza? —preguntó. Su cabeza se irguió mientras él alejaba su mente del ciberespacio para verificar el estado de su estómago.

—Siempre me apetece —declaró él—. Estoy hambriento.

—Entonces llama para pedirla; esta corre de mi cuenta.

—¿Te quedas y te la comes conmigo?

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—No puedo. Tengo cosas que hacer en casa —apenas controló un sonrojo.

Mike se habría muerto de risa si la hubiera oído. Escribió un cheque de cincuenta dólares, y sacó veinte dólares para pagar la pizza—. Gracias, compañero. Me has salvado la vida.

Seth cogió el cheque y la propina, haciendo una mueca cuando la miró.

—Seré un gran profesional, ¿no crees? —preguntó jactándose.

Bella tuvo que reír.

—Si puedes permanecer fuera de la cárcel —puso el portátil en la caja y equilibró el módem reparado en lo alto de la cremallera abierta del bolso. Seth galantemente le cogió la pesada caja y se la llevó al piso inferior. Ninguno de sus padres estaba a la vista, pero los sonidos de escopetazos y de una persecución de coche llegaban flotando desde el estudio y señalaban dónde estaban; a los dos Clearwather de mayor edad les encantaban las películas de acción del impertérrito Arnold Schwarzenegger.

La galantería de Seth llegó sólo hasta la cocina, donde la proximidad al alimento le recordó la pizza que aún no había pedido. Bella le cogió la funda del ordenador mientras él descolgaba el teléfono de pared.

—Gracias, Seth —dijo ella, y lo dejó en el mismo sitio en el que lo había encontrado, entre la oscura lavandería y la puerta de fuera. Hizo una pausa para dejar que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Durante el tiempo que había estado con Seth, las nubes habían cubierto la mayor parte de la luz de las estrellas, aunque aquí y allá se veía algún retazo del cielo claro. Los grillos chirriaban, y una brisa fresca flota alrededor de ella, trayendo consigo el perfume de la lluvia.

La luz de la ventana de su cocina, cincuenta metros a la derecha, era como una señal. Mike la había dejado encendida, esperándola. La calidez la llenó y sonrió, pensando en él. Comenzó a caminar hacia su hogar, pisando cuidadosamente en la oscuridad para no tropezar con alguna desigualdad del terreno, el mullido césped hacía que sus pasos quedaran en silencio.

Estaba en el patio posterior de los Murchisons cuando brevemente vio a alguien en su cocina, al pasar por delante de la ventana. Bella se detuvo, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo; no se parecía ni a Mike ni Jacob.

Oh, Señor, tenían compañía. Su entrecejo se ahondó. Probablemente era alguien interesado en la arqueología o relacionado con la Fundación. Estudiantes universitarios que estudiaban la carrera de arqueología a veces iban para hablar con los arqueólogos, y a veces era a ella a quién querían ver, si tenían algún problema con términos griegos o Latinos. Le daba igual. Ella no quería hablar de trabajo, quería acostarse con su esposo. No estaba muy dispuesta a entrar, aunque tendría que hacerlo; no podía permanecer allí fuera en la oscuridad, esperando a que quien estuviera dentro se fuera, podía tarda horas en irse. Se dirigió a la derecha, tratando de ver si reconocía el coche del visitante, esperando que perteneciera a uno de los amigos de Jacob. Si fuera así, podría decirle a su hermano que llevara a su amigo a su lado de la casa.

Su Buick familiar estaba aparcado en la cochera, y al lado de estaba el Jeep Cherokee negro de Jacob. El Chevrolet abollado y lleno de arañazos con tracción a las cuatro ruedas de Mike, que usaban para el trabajo de campo, estaba estacionado fuera. Ninguno otro vehículo ocupaba la calzada.

Qué extraño era. Ella sabía que tenían compañía, porque el hombre que había vislumbrado tan brevemente tenía el cabello rubio rojizo, y tanto Mike como Jacob, tenían el cabello más oscuro. Pero a menos que fuera un vecino el que había caminado delante de la ventana, no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado. Conocía a la mayoría de sus vecinos, y ninguno de ellos se ajustaba a la descripción del hombre que ella había visto.

Bien, no iba a averiguar quién era hasta que entrase. Dio un paso hacia la casa y de repente se paró de nuevo, entrecerrando los ojos en la oscuridad. Algo se había movido entre ella y la casa, algo oscuro y furtivo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Un escalofrío de alarma trepó por su espina dorsal. Helados cristales de alarma recorrieron sus venas, congelándola en el sitio. Las salvajes posibilidades corrían por su mente: un gorila había escapado de un zoológico... o había un perro enorme en su patio trasero. Entonces se movió nuevamente, espectral y silenciosamente hacia la puerta trasera. Era un hombre. Parpadeó asombrada, preguntándose por qué alguien se escondía en su jardín, entrando por la puerta trasera en vez de por la principal. ¿Un ladrón? Por qué cualquier ladrón con un poco de seso fuerza la entrada en una casa donde las luces están encendidas y cuyos ocupantes obviamente estaban en el interior. Entonces la puerta posterior se abrió, y se dio cuenta de que el hombre debía haber llamado, aunque suavemente, porque ella no había oído nada. Otro hombre estaba de pie en la puerta, un hombre al que reconoció. Tenía una pistola, el cañón largo y curiosamente grueso, en su mano.

—Nada —dijo el primer hombre, en voz baja, aunque el aire de la noche llevó el sonido hasta ella.

—Maldita sea —murmuró el otro hombre, apartándose para dejar entrar al primero—. No podemos detenernos ahora. Tendremos que seguir adelante y hacerlo.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. Bella miró a través del jardín oscuro en la extensión vacía de su puerta trasera. ¿Por qué estaba James Sawyer allí, y por qué tenía una pistola? Él era su jefe, y si hubiera llamado para avisar de que venía, por cualquier razón, Mike la habría llamado para que volviera a casa. Se llevaban bien con James, aunque nunca habían sido amigos; James siempre se movió en los enrarecidos círculos de los más ricos e influyentes, requisitos que la familia de Bella no tenía. "Hacerlo" era lo que había dicho. ¿Hacer qué? ¿Y por qué no podía detenerse? Confundida e intranquila, Bella dejó las sombras del jardín de los Murchisons y atravesó su jardín. No sabía que pasaba, pero definitivamente iba a averiguarlo. Antes, cuando estuvo cocinando, había abierto la ventana de la cocina para poder disfrutar la frescura del día de primavera, y todavía estaba abierta. A través de ella, oyó que Mike decía:

—Maldición, James, ¿qué es todo esto?

La voz de Mike era áspera, enojada, con un tono que ella nunca le había oído usar antes. Bella se detuvo nuevamente con un de pie levantado en el primer escalón.

—¿Dónde está ella? —preguntó James, ignorando la pregunta de Mike. Su voz era indiferente y fría, y el sonido hizo que el vello de su nuca se erizara.

—Te lo dije, en la biblioteca —una mentira. Mike mentía deliberadamente.

Bella no se movió contemplando la ventana abierta y tratando de imaginar lo que pasaba del otro lado de la pared. No podía ver a nadie, pero sabía que había al menos cuatro personas dentro. ¿Dónde estaba Jacob, y el hombre había visto entrar en la cocina?

—No me vengas con esa mierda. Su coche esta aquí.

—Se fue con una amiga.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de ese amigo?

—Serena, Sabrina, o algo así. Esta noche me la presentó, era la primera vez que la veía.

Mike había sido siempre de pensamiento rápido. Los nombres estaban lo bastante fuera de lo ordinario para que la mentira tuviera una pizca de crédito, donde un simple Sally no lo hubiera tenido. No sabía por qué mentía Mike, pero el hecho que lo hiciera era suficiente para Bella. James tenía una pistola, y Mike no quería que supiera donde estaba Bella; algo estaba realmente mal.

—De acuerdo —sonó como si James hablara apretando sus dientes.

—¿A qué hora volverá?

—No lo sabía. Dijo tenían mucho trabajo por hacer.

—Supongo que cuando la biblioteca cierre, ¿no? Y se llevó todos los documentos.

—Estaban en su portátil.

—¿La tal Serena/Sabrina conoce la existencia de los documentos?

—No lo sé.

—No importa. —ahora James sonó un poco aburrido—. No puedo correr el riesgo. De acuerdo, levantaos los dos.

Oyó sillas arrastrándose contra el suelo, y se movió silenciosamente a la derecha para poder ver a través de la ventana. Tuvo cuidado de permanecer oculta, para que si alguien miraba a través de la ventana no la viera enmarcada por la luz de la piscina.

Vio a Jacob, sin camisa, su pelo revuelto; debían de haberlo sacado de la ducha, eso le dijo que James y el otro hombre habían llegado no hacía mucho tiempo. La cara de su hermano estaba pálida, sus ojos curiosamente blancos. Bella dio otro paso, y vio cuatro personas más.

Mike, tan pálido como Jacob, aunque sus ojos resplandecían con una cólera que ella no había visto nunca antes. James, alto y sofisticado, su pelo rubio con un corte caro, estaba parado de espaldas ante la ventana. El hombre que había visto antes estaba al lado de él, y otro hombre estaba dentro del interior de entrada de la cocina. El hombre de la entrada también estaba armado; su pistola, como la de James, tenía silenciador. Bella pensó que el tercer hombre también tendría un arma, ya que los dos primeros la tenían.

No sabía qué era lo que querían, pero estaba segura de una de cosa: necesitaba a la policía. Los llamaría desde la casa de los Clearwather. Retrocedió precavidamente.

—Vosotros dos, id a la habitación —le oyó decir a James—. Y no hagáis nada estúpido, como tratar de saltar sobre uno de nosotros. No puedo deciros cuan doloroso es recibir un tiro, pero me obligaréis a demostrar si no colaboráis.

¿Por qué había hecho que fueran a la habitación? Había oído lo suficiente para saber que era a ella a quien realmente quería, y que parecía estar preocupado por los documentos que ella tenía.

Si James quería los documentos, todo lo que tenía que hacer era decírselo; era su jefe, y ella trabajaba a sus órdenes. Le rompería el corazón entregar los papeles, pero no podría evitar que él los cogiera. ¿Por qué no había llamado simplemente, y le había dicho que devolviera los papeles mañana por la mañana?

¿Por qué había ido a su casa con un revólver en la mano, y había llevado dos criminales armados con él? Nada de esto tenía sentido. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacía la casa de los Clearwather, pero un impulso la condujo a doblar la esquina de la casa desde donde podría ver la ventana de su habitación. Esperaba que se encendiera la luz, oír voces en la sala, pero nada sucedía, y abruptamente se dio cuenta de que James los había llevado a la habitación de Jacob, al otro lado de la casa. Dada la configuración de la casa cuando ellos habían la dividieron, la habitación de Jacob quedaba en la parte trasera de la casa junto a la cocina.

James los había llevado por el pasillo de la parte frontal de la casa, y luego mediante la puerta que comunicaba con la parte de la casa de Jacob y a la habitación trasera.

Rápidamente Bella desanduvo sus pasos, con cuidado de permanecer en las sombras más profundas. Una manguera de agua se enrollaba como una serpiente enjuta y larga alrededor del grifo; la rodeó, y también esquivó una plancha grande de madera que uno de los hombres habían dejado apoyada contra la casa. Éste era su hogar; conocía todas sus idiosincrasias, las pequeñas trampas con las que hubiera tropezado si se descuidaba. Conocía donde crujía el suelo, las grietas del techo y los surcos del jardín.

La luz ya brillaba en la ventana de Jacob. Presionó la espalda contra la pared y fue bordeándola hasta que llegó al lado de la ventana. Ella giró la cabeza, lentamente, tratando de moverse lo suficiente para poder ver dentro.

Uno de los hombres caminaba hacia la ventana. Bella echo atrás la cabeza y quedándose rígida, sin atreverse siquiera a respirar. El hombre juntó las cortinas, tapando la ventana y quitando la luz.

La sangre latía en sus oídos, y el terror diáfano la dejó débil. Todavía no podía respirar; se sentía como si tuviera el corazón en la garganta, sofocándola. Si el hombre la hubiera visto la habrían atrapado porque no podría haberse movido.

—Sentaos sobre la cama —oyó decir a James por encima del latido frenético de su corazón. Los pulmones de Bella finalmente comenzaron a trabajar de nuevo.

Inhaló en inspiraciones profundas para calmar sus nervios, y una vez más cambió de posición.

La cortina no estaba totalmente cerrada. Se movió de forma que podía ver a través de la rendija, ver a Mike y Jacob. James serenamente levantó su pistola con silenciador y disparó a la cabeza de Mike, y rápidamente cambió de dirección y disparó a Jacob. Su hermano estaba muerto antes de que el cuerpo de su esposo hubiera caído de lado.

No. ¡No! Se quedo allí, paralizada. De algún modo su cuerpo desaparecía, se desvanecía; no podía sentir nada, no podía pensar. Una neblina oscura inundó su visión y la increíble escena retrocedió hasta que fue como si la viera al final de un túnel largo. Los oyó hablar, sus voces extrañamente deformadas.

—¿No deberías haber esperado?

—Habrá una diferencia de tiempo entre las muertes.

—No importa —dijo James; ella lo reconoció—. En un asesinato suicida, a veces el asesino espera poco tiempo antes de matarse, o a sí misma, en este caso. El trauma, ya sabes. Qué lástima, su esposo y su hermano tienen una relación homosexual bajo sus narices. No es de extrañar que la pobre al descubrirlo se trastorne y se ponga furiosa.

—¿Qué pasa con la amiga?

—Ah, sí. Serena/Sabrina. Mala suerte para ella; tendrá un desafortunado accidente camino a casa. Yo esperaré aquí a Bella, y vosotros dos esperáis en el coche, y seguís a Serena/Sabrina.

Lentamente la neblina fue despejando de la visión de Bella. Deseaba que aquello no hubiera pasado. Deseaba haber muerto allí dentro, deseaba que su corazón hubiera parado. A través de la rendija entre las cortinas podía ver a su esposo tendido de espaldas, con los ojos abiertos y ciegos, su pelo rubio manchado con… con… El sonido se elevó desde su pecho, un lamento casi silencioso que reverberó en su garganta. Era como el aullido distante del viento, oscuro y desalmado. El dolor la desgarró. Trató de contenerlo con sus dientes, pero salió fuera de todas formas, primitivo, salvaje. La cabeza de James giró alrededor. Por una décima de segundo —no más— pensó que sus miradas se encontrarían, que de algún modo podría verla a través de la pequeña rendija en la noche. Él dijo algo, bruscamente, y se abalanzó hacia la ventana.

Bella se zambulló en la noche.


	5. Depredadores

**Esta historia pertenece a Linda Howard, al terminar dire su nombre real. Los nombres y descripciones de algunos personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer.**

El libro contiene desde los primeros caps un alto contenido sexual, por lo que si lo leen, _ES BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO_ :)

Gracias a Angie Masen por sus correcciones y a las chicas que han leido y dejado RR por esta y la otra de las historias y agregarla como favorita y/o alerta

_XOXO_

**_Dhampi_**

* * *

><p><strong>Depredadores<strong>

Necesitaba dinero. Bella miró fijamente a través de la lluviosa noche hacia el cajero automático; estaba iluminado como un templo, invitándola a cruzar la calle y desempeñar su ritual electrónico. Estaba a treinta metros de distancia, como mucho. Le llevaría sólo un par de minutos para alcanzarlo, pulsar los números necesarios, y tendría dinero efectivo en su mano. Necesitaba vaciar su cuenta bancaria, y probablemente un sólo cajero no tendría suficiente dinero para darle la cantidad, lo que significaba que tendría que encontrar otro cajero, y luego otro, y cada vez las probabilidades que de ser reconocida aumentarían, como también las probabilidades de ser asaltada. Todas las cámaras de los cajeros la filmarían, y los policías sabrían dónde había estado, y cuándo. Una imagen súbita de Mike con su cabeza reventada, la paralizó nuevamente con un dolor aplastante. Dios, oh Dios.

El lamento inhumano, agudo e involuntario subió de nuevo por su garganta, resonando de forma extraña contra sus dientes apretados. El sonido que escapó fuera hizo que un gato que merodeaba cerca, se paralizase con una pata levantada y el pelo erizado. Luego el animal dio la vuelta con un brinco y se desvaneció en la lluviosa oscuridad, lejos de la criatura puesta de cuclillas que emitía un sonido tan angustioso y fantasmal.

Bella se meció adelante y atrás, empujando el profundo de dolor adentro, forzándose a pensar. Mike había comprado su seguridad con su vida, y sería una traición injustificable si ella derrochaba su sacrificio tomando malas decisiones.

Una gran retirada nocturna de fondos poco después de la hora estimada de la muerte, acrecentaría su aspecto de culpabilidad. Seth sabría a qué hora se había ido de casa de los Clearwater, y Mike y Jacob había sido asesinados aproximadamente a esa hora. Estaban parcialmente desvestidos, y en la habitación de Jacob.

James había establecido la situación con su habitual minuciosidad; cualquier policía vivo creería que ella había interrumpido un encuentro homosexual entre su esposo y su hermano, y los había matado a ambos. Su posterior desaparición era otro punto contra ella.

Los hombres de James eran profesionales a su manera; no habrían hecho algo descuidado como dejar huellas digitales. Ningún vecino habría visto coches extraños estacionados ante la casa, porque habían estacionado en otra parte y caminado hasta ella. No había ningún testigo, ninguna evidencia que señalase a otra persona que no fuera a ella. Y aun cuando por algún milagro convenciera a los policías de que era inocente, no podía demostrar que James los había matado. Le había visto haciéndolo, pero no podría probarlo. Además, según la forma de pensar de los policías, él no había tenido un móvil, mientras ella obviamente, tenía un montón. ¿Qué podía ofrecer como prueba? ¿Un grupo de papeles escritos en un enredo de idiomas antiguos, que ni siquiera había descifrado todavía, y que James podría haber conseguido de ella en cualquier momento simplemente pidiéndole que se los devolviera?

No había móvil, por lo menos ninguno que ella pudiera probar. Y si se entregaba a la policía, James conseguiría los papeles, y acabaría muerta. Él lo haría seguro. Parecería como si ella se hubiera ahorcado, o quizás una sobredosis de droga que ocasionaría un pequeño escándalo por la presencia de drogas en cárceles y prisiones, pero el resultado sería el mismo.

Tenía que permanecer viva, y lejos de las manos de los policías. Era la única oportunidad para averiguar por qué James había matado a Mike y Jacob, y para vengarlos. Para permanecer viva, para permanecer libre, tenía que tener dinero.

Para conseguir dinero, tenía que usar el cajero no importaba lo culpable que pudiera parecer.

¿Congelaría la policía su cuenta corriente? No lo sabía, pero para hacerlo probablemente necesitarían que una orden judicial. Eso debería darle poco tiempo, tiempo que ella malgastaba escondiéndose detrás de un contenedor de basura, en vez de atravesar la calle hacia el cajero y escapar con lo que pudiera, mientras pudiera.

Pero se sentía aturdida, casi incapaz de funcionar. Los treinta metros bien podrían haber sido varios cientos de kilómetros.

La superficie negra y brillante del pavimento mojado reflejaba la imagen deformada y surrealista de las luces: los matices brillantemente colorados de neón, el blanco duro de las farolas, la incesante y monótona progresión de la luz de los semáforos de verde, a amarillo, y a rojo, y otra vez y otra vez, ejerciendo su control sobre el inexistente tráfico. A las dos de la mañana pasaba sólo algún coche ocasional, y ninguno en los últimos cinco minutos. No había nadie a la vista. Ahora era el momento para acercarse al cajero.

Pero todavía permanecía agachada allí, fuera de la vista y parcialmente protegida de la lluvia por el alero del edificio y el volumen del contenedor de basura. Su pelo se aplastaba contra su cabeza, la empapada trenza colgaba floja y pesada debido a la lluvia por su espalda. Sus ropas estaban empapadas, y aunque la noche todavía era inusualmente cálida para lo que era habitual en Minneapolis, la humedad había quitado el calor de su cuerpo y tiritaba de frío. Apretó una bolsa de basura contra su pecho; era una bolsa pequeña, del tipo que se usaba a veces para revestir los cubos de basura en los edificios públicos. Lo había cogido del cubo de los baños de señoras de la biblioteca pública. El ordenador y los preciosos papeles estaban protegidos dentro de su funda, pero cuando había comenzado a llover le había aterrado la posibilidad de que se mojaran, y lo único que se le había ocurrido para protegerlos fue una bolsa de plástico.

Quizá no había sido inteligente ir a la biblioteca. Después de todos era un lugar público, y uno que ella frecuentaba. Por otra parte, ¿con qué frecuencia buscaba la policía a sospechosos de asesinato en las bibliotecas? Era imposible que James hubiera conseguido verla claramente a través de la rendija entre las cortinas de la habitación, pero seguramente había supuesto que ella estaba escondida fuera de la ventana y que lo había visto todo. Él y sus hombres la estarían buscando, pero aunque Mike les había dicho que ella había ido a la biblioteca dudaba que ellos pensaran que había vuelto a una para ocultarse.

La policía podría no estar enterada todavía de los asesinatos. James no podría informarlos implicarse, algo no querría hacer. Los vecinos no habrían oído nada, ya que habían silenciado los disparos. No. La policía lo sabía. James no correría el riesgo de dejar pasar días antes de que los cuerpos —su mente tropezó con la palabra, pero se forzó a sí misma a completar el pensamiento— fueran descubiertos. ¿Había alguna forma de que los forenses supieran si la pistola había sido utilizada con silenciador? No lo creía. Todo lo que James tendría que hacer, era una llamada avisando de un ruido sospechoso, como disparos en su dirección, y usar una cabina pública así no aparecería nada en el registro de llamadas de la policía.

Tanto James y sus secuaces, como la policía la estarían buscando. Además, ella había ido a la delegación principal de la biblioteca. El instinto la había conducido allí. Estaba aturdida por el choque y el horror, y la biblioteca, tan familiar para ella como su propia casa, le había parecido un refugio. El olor de los libros, esa maravillosa mezcla de papel, cuero y tinta, había sido el perfume del santuario.

Aturdida, al principio había vagado simplemente entre las estanterías, mirando en los libros que habían definido los lindes de su vida hasta hacía unas pocas horas, tratando de recuperar el sentido de la seguridad, de la normalidad. No había funcionado. Nada volvería a ser normal. Finalmente había ido al cuarto de baño, y mirado fijamente, aturdida el reflejo en el espejo. Aquel pálido rostro de mirada vacía no era ella, no podía ser Isabella Marie Swan, que había dedicado su vida a la institución académica y que era especialista en descifrar y traducir idiomas antiguos. La Isabella Marie Swan que le era familiar, cuya cara ella había visto incontables veces en otros espejos, tenía felices ojos chocolate y una expresión alegre, la cara de una mujer que amaba y era amada a cambio. Feliz. Sí, había sido feliz.

¿Qué importaba si estaba un poco rellenita, qué más daba que pudiera haber sido la chica de la portada de Ratones de Biblioteca Anónimos? Mike la había amado, y eso era lo que había importado en su vida.

Mike estaba muerto. No podía ser. No era cierto. Nada de lo que había sucedido era verdad. Quizá si cerraba sus ojos, cuando los abriera se encontraría en su propia cama, y se diera cuenta de que había sido sólo una pesadilla truculenta, o que tenía algún tipo de crisis nerviosa. Sería un buen negocio, pensó mientras cerraba los ojos apretando fuertemente los párpados. Su cordura a cambio de la vida de Mike. Lo firmaría en cualquier momento. Lo intentó. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, se concentró en la idea de que era sólo una pesadilla y que cuando volviera a despertarse todo estaría bien. Pero cuando abrió los ojos, todo seguía igual. Detrás de ella todavía podía ver la dura luz fluorescente, y Mike todavía estaba muerto. Mike y Jacob. Su esposo y su hermano, la dos únicas personas sobre la tierra a quienes amaba, y que la amaban. Ellos se habían ido, irrevocable, final y definitivamente ido. Nada los traería de vuelta, y sentía como si su esencia hubiera muerto con ellos. Era sólo una cáscara, y se preguntó por qué la estructura de hueso y piel que vio en el espejo no se derrumbaba por su propio vacío.

Entonces, mirándose a los ojos, había sabido por qué no se derrumbaba. No estaba vacía como había pensado. Tenía algo dentro después de todo, algo salvaje e insondable, un nodo fiero de terror, rabia y odio. Tenía que luchar contra James, de algún modo. Si él o la policía la atrapaban, entonces él habría ganado, y ella no podría soportarlo. Él quería los papeles. Ella sólo había empezado a traducirlos; no sabía qué contenían, o qué pensaba James que contenían. No sabía qué contenían tan importante como para que él hubiera matado a Mike y Jacob, e intentado matarla a ella, sólo porque sabían que esos extraños papeles existían. Quizá James pensaba que había descifrado más de lo que realmente había hecho. No quería sólo tener los papeles, quería borrar todo conocimiento de su existencia, y su contenido.

¿Qué contenían para que su esposo y hermano hubieran muerto a causa de ellos?

Esa era la razón por la que había protegido el portátil. Su ordenador tenía todas las notas, las entradas de diario, los programas de idiomas que la ayudaban en su trabajo. Con tener acceso a un módem, se podría conectar a cualquier recurso online que necesitara en su trabajo, y podría continuar sus traducciones.

Averiguaría por qué. Por qué.

Para tener alguna oportunidad de ocultarse con éxito, tenía que tener efectivo.

Dinero en efectivo imposible de rastrear.

Tenía que obligarse a sí misma a caminar hacia ese cajero. Y cuando lo hubiera vaciado —suponiendo que quedara algo de dinero en él, dado la hora que era—tendría que encontrar otro. Sus dedos estaban entumecidos y exangües. La temperatura se mantenía en unos quince grados, pero había estado mojada durante horas.

No supo donde encontró la oleada de energía que la puso de pie. Quizás no fuera energía en absoluto, sino desesperación. Pero de repente estaba de pie, aunque sus rodillas estaban tan entumecidas y débiles que tenía que inclinarse contra la pared mojada en busca de apoyo. Se apartó de la pared, y el ímpetu la propulsó varios pasos inestables antes de que el pánico y el agotamiento la alcanzaran de nuevo, haciéndola ir más despacio hasta paralizarla. Apretó la bolsa de basura contra su pecho, sintiendo el tranquilizador peso del portátil dentro del plástico. La lluvia goteaba por su cara, y un negro pesar le oprimía el pecho. Mike.

Jacob. Maldito todo. De algún modo sus pies se movieron de nuevo, con torpeza arrastrándose, pero moviéndose. Era todo lo que pedía, que se movieran.

Su bolso se balanceaba torpemente en su hombro, golpeando contra su cadera. Sus pasos se ralentizaron hasta detenerse. ¡Estúpida! Era un milagro que no la hubieran asaltado ya, errando por callejones traseros a esas horas de la noche con su bolso plenamente a la vista. Miró hacia atrás a las sombras, con su corazón palpitando en una oleada de pánico. Por un momento se quedó paralizada, asustada de moverse, mientras su mirada se precipitaba hacia el callejón oscuro, buscando a cualquiera de los predadores nocturnos que rondaban por la ciudad. El estrecho callejón permaneció silencioso, y ella respiró aliviada. Estaba sola. Quizás la lluvia había jugado a su favor, y los sin hogar, los drogadictos, los matones, habían decidido buscar refugio en algún lugar.

Se rió en la oscuridad, un sonido pequeño y sin alegría. Había crecido en Minneapolis, y ella nunca había sabido verdaderamente qué sectores de la ciudad debería evitar. Conocía su vecindario, el camino a la universidad, a las bibliotecas, la oficina de correos y la tienda, al médico y al dentista. En el curso de su trabajo, Mike y ella, habían viajado a cinco continentes y Dios sabe a cuántos países; creía que era una buena viajera, pero repentinamente se dio cuenta de lo poco que conocía de su propia ciudad porque ella había vivido encapsulada en su propio y pequeño mundo familiar y seguro.

Para sobrevivir, tendría que ser más inteligente, más consciente. La sabiduría callejera significaba mucho más que cerrar las puertas del coche tan pronto como se estaba dentro. Tendría que estar lista para cualquier cosa, un ataque desde cualquier parte, y tendría que estar lista para pelear. Tendría que aprender a pensar como los depredadores nocturnos, o no sobreviviría una semana en la calle.

Cuidadosamente guardó la tarjeta de crédito en su bolsillo, luego se refugió de nuevo bajo el alero del edificio. Después de depositar el precioso ordenador envuelto en plástico a sus pies, abrió el bolso y comenzó a clasificar despiadadamente su contenido. Sacó todo el dinero en efectivo que tenía, metiéndolo en un bolsillo de la funda del ordenador sin molestarse en contarlo; sabía que no era mucho, quizá cuarenta o cincuenta dólares, porque no llevaba mucho efectivo normalmente. Dudó sobre la chequera, pero decidido cogerla; podría usarla, aunque dejar un rastro de papel era peligroso. Lo mismo pasaba con la tarjeta American Express. Metió ambos en la bolsa de plástico. Cualquier uso que tuvieran, sin embargo, sería inmediato y a corto plazo. Tendría que salir de Minneapolis, y después de que lo hiciera, usar los cheques o la tarjeta de crédito conduciría a la policía directa hacia ella. Había varias fotos en los bolsillos de plástico. No tenía que mirarlas para saber de quiénes eran. Sus dedos temblaron, sacó de su billetera todo el protector de fotos y lo deslizó también a la bolsa.

Vale, ¿qué más? Estaba su tarjeta de la seguridad social y el permiso de conducir, ¿pero para qué le servirían ahora? La licencia sólo la identificaría, justo lo que quería evitar, y lo mismo la tarjeta de la seguridad social, se le escapó una risa hueca. No creía tener muchas oportunidades de vivir para cobrar la seguridad social.

Cualquier identificación que ella dejara atrás sin duda sería encontrada y usada por los vagabundos que rebuscaban en la basura, lo que podía ayudar a diluir la búsqueda de la policía si tenían que seguir pistas que no tenían nada que ver con ella. Dejó las tarjetas, y siguiendo un impulso sacó la chequera fuera de la bolsa de plástico. Después de quitar cuidadosamente un cheque y de guardarlo en el mismo bolsillo que el efectivo, volvió a meter la chequera en su bolso. Dejó la barra de labios, pero no podría sobrevivir sin tener un peine. Otra misteriosa risa hueca resonó en su garganta; ¿su esposo y su hermano acababan de ser asesinados, la policía iba detrás de ella, y se preocupaba por estar despeinada? No obstante, metió el peine en la bolsa.

Sus dedos exploradores tocaron varios plumas y bolígrafos, y sin pensarlo cogió dos de ellos. Eran tan esenciales para su trabajo como el ordenador, porque a veces, cuando estaba confusa intentando descifrar un pasaje o palabra particularmente oscuro, escribir las palabras con su propia mano establecía un nexo de reconocimiento entre su cerebro y sus ojos, y repentinamente comprendería por lo menos algunas de las palabras mientras veía similitudes con otros idiomas, otros alfabetos. Tenía que tener plumas.

Estaba su abultado libro de citas. Lo ignoró, dejándolo fuera de sus pensamientos. Contenía las minucias de una vida que ya no existía: citas, listas y recordatorios. No quería ver la anotación garabateada para la próxima limpieza dental de Mike, o el sentimental corazón que él había dibujado en el calendario sobre el cumpleaños de ella.

Dejó sus tarjetas de negocios, de todos modos no las había usado nunca mucho. Dejó el pequeño paquete de pañuelos, el spray limpiador de gafas, las pastillas de antiácido, las pastillas para el aliento. Cogió la lima de uñas de metal, metiéndola en su bolsillo. No era mucho, pero era la única cosa que tenía que podía usar como un arma. Vaciló con las llaves del coche, preguntándose si quizás podría volver y conseguir su coche o el todo terreno de Mike. No. Que estupidez. Dejó las llaves. Con las llaves y su dirección, quizás quienquiera que encontrase el bolso robaría o el coche o el todo terreno, o ambos, y llevaría a la policía por el camino equivocado aun más.

Chicle, goma, lupa... identificó todo eso por el tacto, y cogió sólo la lupa, que necesitaba en el trabajo. ¿Por qué llevaba tanta basura consigo? Parpadeó con impaciencia, la primera emoción a excepción de la congoja y desesperación que se había filtrado a través del entumecimiento que la rodeaba. No era sólo su bolso; no podía permitirse ninguna equivocación, llevar exceso de equipaje, dejar que nada la apartase de su objetivo. Desde ese momento, tendría que hacer lo que fuera necesario. No podía desperdiciar nada de su energía o su precioso tiempo porque estuviera paralizada por el miedo. Tenía que actuar, sin vacilación, o James ganaría.

Severamente arrojó el bolso en lo alto del contenedor de basura, y oyó un débil chillido cuando molestó a una rata que escarbaba en la basura. De alguna forma, hizo que sus pies comenzaran moverse de nuevo, arrastrando los pies a través del callejón lleno de basura, avanzando dolorosamente desde la seguridad a la exposición. Los faros de un coche próximo la hicieron detenerse unos pasos antes de llegar a la acera. Pasó, con los neumáticos susurrando sobre el pavimento mojado, el conductor ni siquiera se había molestado en mirar en la oscuridad la figura mojada que permanecía entre los dos edificios. El coche torció a la derecha en la siguiente intersección, y desapareció de la vista. Bella concentrada en el cajero automático hizo una inspiración profunda, y caminó. Miraba tan fijamente la máquina iluminada que se olvidó del bordillo y tropezó, torciéndose el tobillo derecho. Ignoró el dolor, sin permitirse parar. Los atletas caminaban lesionados todo el tiempo; ella podría hacer lo mismo. El cajero aparecía cada vez más cercano, más y más nítido. Quería correr, para volver a la seguridad del contenedor de basura. Igual podría haber estado desnuda; la sensación de estar expuesta era tan poderosa que temblaba, luchando para controlarse. Alguien podría estar vigilándola, esperando que acabara de sacar dinero antes de asaltarla, cogiendo el dinero, y quizás matándola en el proceso. La cámara del cajero la vigilaría también, grabando cada movimiento.

Trató de recordar cuánto dinero tenía en la cuenta. Maldición, ¡había arrojado la chequera sin mirar el saldo! No había ninguna forma de que volviese a ese callejón y se subiera al contenedor de basura para buscar su bolso, incluso suponiendo que pudiera realizar el esfuerzo. Simplemente retiraría dinero hasta que la máquina la detuviese.

La máquina la paró en trescientos dólares.

Ella miró la pantalla del ordenador confundida.

—Transacción denegada.

Sabía que había más en la cuenta, había más de dos mil, no una gran cantidad, pero podría significar la diferencia entre la muerte y la supervivencia para ella. Sabía que había un límite de dinero que se podía sacar en una única transacción, pero ¿por qué la máquina había impedido en el segundo intento? Quizá allí no quedara bastante efectivo en el cajero para atender su petición.

Volvió a empezar, pulsando el código, y esta vez sólo pidió cien.

—Transacción denegada.

El pánico le anudó el estómago. ¿Oh, Dios, la policía no podrían haber congelado la cuenta tan pronto, verdad?

No. No, era imposible. Los bancos estaban cerrados. Podrían hacer algo primera hora de la mañana, pero nada podía haber sucedido aún. La máquina simplemente no tenía efectivo. Eso era todo.

Precipitadamente, metió los tres cientos dólares en sus bolsillos, dividiéndolo para que si la asaltaban, pudiera conseguir escapar vaciando un solo bolsillo. Sólo esperaba que no le sucediera nada al ordenador; entregaría el dinero sin discusión, pero pelearía por el ordenador y esos valiosos archivos. Sin ellos, nunca sabría por qué Mike y Jacob habían sido asesinados, y tenía que saberlo. No sería suficiente con vengarlos; tenía que saber por qué. Comenzó a caminar precipitadamente, la desesperación conducía sus entumecidos pies. Tenía que encontrar otro cajero, conseguir más dinero. ¿Pero dónde había otro? Hasta ahora, sólo había usado el que estaba en su sucursal bancaria, pero sabía que había visto otros. Estaban en los centros comerciales, pero estarían cerrados a esas horas. Trató de pensar en lugares que estuvieran abiertos las veinticuatro horas del día, y también tuvieran cajeros. ¿Las tiendas de comestibles, quizá? Recordaba que cuando había abierto la cuenta, el banco le había dado un folleto enumerando todos sus cajeros en "lugares convenientes" pero no los estaba encontrando malditamente convenientes.

—Dame el dinero —se materializaron enfrente de ella, saliendo de un callejón tan rápido que ella no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Había dos, uno blanco, otro negro, ambos salvajes. El tipo blanco la pinchaba con un cuchillo, la cuchilla brillaba con una palidez fantasmal en la lluvia que atravesaba la luz de la farola.

—No me jodas, perra —exhaló, su aliento más mortal que el arma. —Sólo dame el dinero —era bajo con pocos dientes y mucha inteligencia.

Muda, ella metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el fajo de billetes. Sabía que debería estar asustada, pero evidentemente la mente humana podría alcanzar sólo un cierto nivel de miedo, y cualquier cosa por encima de él simplemente no se registraba. El tipo negro cogió el dinero, y el otro acercó más el cuchillo, esa vez a su cara. Bella sacudió su cabeza retirándola justo a tiempo para evitar que el filo le cortase la barbilla.

—Te vi, perra. Dame el resto.

Adiós a su grandioso plan; probablemente la habían seguido desde el momento en que cruzó la calle. Alcanzó su otro bolsillo, y se las arregló para sacar solamente la mitad. El tipo negro se lo arrebató también. Entonces se fueron, volviendo al callejón, desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad. Ni siquiera le habían preguntado por la bolsa de plástico que llevaba. Buscaban efectivo, no algo que requiriese problemas extra. Por lo menos, todavía tenía el ordenador. Bella cerró sus ojos, y luchó para que no se le doblasen las rodillas bajo el aplastante peso de la desesperación. Por lo menos todavía tenía el ordenador. No tenía a su esposo, o a su hermano, pero por lo menos ella todavía tenía... el... maldito... ordenador. El sonido áspero de un aullido la sorprendió. Tardó un momento antes de darse cuenta que venía de su propia garganta, otro momento antes de darse cuenta que estaba andando nuevamente, de algún modo, hacia algún lugar. La lluvia resbalaba por su cara, o por lo menos pensaba que era la lluvia. No podía sentirse llorando, aunque entonces tampoco podría sentirse caminando; sólo se movía. Quizá lloraba, aunque fuera inútil. ¿Lluvia, lágrimas, qué diferencia había?

Ella todavía tenía el ordenador. El ordenador. Seth.

Oh, Dios. Seth. Tenía que advertirle. Si James tuviera la menor idea de que Seth conocía la existencia de los archivos, al menos de parte de su contenido, no dudaría en matar al muchacho. Las cabinas, gracias a Dios, eran mucho más abundantes y convenientes que los cajeros. Sacó algo de cambio fuera de la bolsa, agarrando desesperadamente las monedas en su palma mojada mientras doblaba una esquina y se alejaba deprisa de la manzana, después atravesó otra calle, queriendo poner una gran distancia entre ella y los dos asaltantes que antes la detuvieron. Dios, las calles estaban tan desiertas, algo que nunca habría imaginado en una ciudad del tamaño de Minneapolis—St. Paul. Sus pasos resonaron; su respiración se volvió trabajosa e irregular, extrañamente ruidosa. La lluvia goteada desde aleros y marquesinas, y los edificios se alzaban imponentes sobre ella, con alguna ventana iluminada ocasionalmente señalando a algún pobre prisionero en la oficina trabajando toda la noche. Ella estaba en un mundo distinto del suyo, todo seco y cálido en sus capullos de vidrio y acero, mientras ella se apresuraba bajo la lluvia y trataba de ser invisible. Finalmente, jadeando, se detuvo en un teléfono público. No era una cabina, eran raras ahora, solamente un teléfono con tres trozos pequeños de plástico de color claro que daban refugio a cada lado y por encima. Por lo menos tenía una repisa sobre la que poner la bolsa, apuntalándolo en el lugar con su cuerpo mientras sujetaba el auricular entre su cabeza y el hombro y metió un cuarto de dólar en la ranura. No podía recordar el número de Seth pero sus dedos lo hicieron, realizando el familiar movimiento sin la intervención de su mente.

El primer tono se zumbaba todavía en su oreja cuando abruptamente paró y la voz de Seth dijo.

—¿Hola? —sonaba tenso, extraordinariamente alerta para esta hora de la noche o más bien, de la mañana.

—Seth —La palabra no era nada más que un graznido. Se aclaró la garganta lo intentó nuevamente—. Seth, soy Bella.

—¡Bella, Dios mío! La policía está por todas partes, y dijeron —se detuvo repentinamente y bajó la voz, su cuchicheo enérgico y casi fiero—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?

¿Bien? ¿Cómo podía ella estar bien? Mike y Jacob estaban muertos, y había un gran agujero vacío en su pecho. Nunca volvería a estar bien. Estaba, sin embargo, físicamente ilesa, y sabía que eso era lo que él preguntaba. Por su pregunta, también sabía que James por supuesto, había llamado a los policías; el tranquilo vecindario debía estar alborotado.

—Vi lo que sucedió —dijo ella, su garganta tan cerrada que su voz sonaba como la de un extraño, plana y vacía—. Van a decir que yo lo hice, pero yo no lo hice, lo juro. James lo hizo. Yo lo vi.

—¿James? ¿James Sawyer, tu jefe? ¿Ese James? ¿Estás segura? ¿Qué sucedió?

Ella esperó hasta que el aluvión de preguntas se detuvo.

—Yo lo vi —repitió ella—. Escucha, ¿te han interrogado ya a ti?

—Un poco. Querían saber cuánto tiempo te quedaste aquí.

—¿Mencionaste los documentos en los que yo estaba trabajando?

—No —su voz era positiva—. Preguntaron por qué que estabas aquí, y dije que trajiste tu módem para que yo lo reparara. Que es lo que dije.

—Bueno. Hagas lo que hagas, no menciones los documentos. Si alguien pregunta, simplemente dices que no los has visto.

—Vale, ¿pero por qué?

—Así James no te matará a ti también —sus dientes comenzaron a rechinar.

Oh, Dios, tenía tanto frío, el leve viento penetraba a través de sus ropas mojadas—.No bromeo. Prométeme que no dejaras que nadie sepa que tienes alguna idea sobre en qué he estado trabajando. No sé qué hay en estos papeles, pero él no quiere que nadie sepa de su existencia.

Hubo un silencio en la línea, entonces Seth dijo con aturdimiento.

—¿Eso significa que no quiere que sepamos nada sobre que Caballero

Templario al que estabas intentado seguir la pista? ¡Vivió hace siete siglos, si es que existió alguna vez! ¿A quién demonios le importa?

—A James —no sabía por qué, pero tenía intención de averiguarlo—. A

James. —repitió, arrastrando la voz.

Ella escuchó su respiración rápida y superficial, amplificada por el teléfono.

—Vale, mantendré mi boca cerrada. Lo prometo —hizo una pausa—. ¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo prestarte mi coche.

Ella casi se rió. A pesar de todo, el sonido burbujeó en su garganta y se detuvo allí, incapaz de pasar a través de los músculos agarrotados. El monumento mecánico de Seth a la testosterona era una forma segura de atraer la atención, justo lo que más quería evitar.

—No, gracias —se las arregló para decir—. Lo que necesito es dinero, pero el cajero simplemente se quedó sin efectivo, y me asaltaron en cuanto me aleje.

—Lo dudo —dijo él.

¿Dudaba de que la hubieran asaltado?

—¿Qué? —estaba tan cansada que apenas podía moverse o pensar, pero seguramente él no pensaría eso.

—Dudo que no tuviera más dinero —dijo. Repentinamente su voz sonó más vieja, expresando la fría intensidad que significaba que estaba pensando en ordenadores—. ¿Cuánto sacaste?

—Trescientos. ¿No es el límite para cada transacción? Recuerdo que el banquero dijo algo sobre trescientos dólares cuando creamos nuestra cuenta.

—No trescientos por transacción —explicó Seth pacientemente—. Trescientos por día. Podrías hacer tantas transacciones como quieras, hasta que el total alcance trescientos hasta superar el período de 24 horas. Cada banco tiene su límite propio, y el límite para tu banco es trescientos.

Su explicación cayó sobre ella como la espada del destino. Aun cuando encontrara otro cajero, no podría conseguir más dinero hasta mañana por la mañana. No podía esperar tanto. Si la policía podía congelar su cuenta, definitivamente lo habrían hecho para entonces. Y necesitaba salir de Minneapolis, para encontrar algún escondite seguro donde podría trabajar en los documentos y averiguar por qué James había matado a Mike y Jacob. Para hacerlo, tenía que tener dinero; ella tenía que tener acceso al teléfono, a recursos materiales.

—Estoy perdida —dijo con tono plomizo.

—¡No! —él casi gritó la palabra. Más suavemente él repitió—. No. Puedo solucionarlo. ¿Cuál es tu saldo?

—No sé exactamente. Dos mil.

—Encuentra otro cajero —la instruyó—. Entraré en el ordenador de tu banco, cambiaré el límite a... digamos, cinco mil. Vacía tu cuenta, entonces cambiaré el límite a la cantidad original. Nunca sabrán cómo sucedió, te lo prometo.

La esperanza floreció dentro de ella, una sensación extraña después de esas horas pasadas de pesadilla. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar otro cajero, algo más fácil de decir que de hacer porque iba a pie.

—Míralo en la guía telefónica —dijo él—. Cada sucursal de su banco tendrá un cajero. Escoge el más cercano y ve allí.

Por supuesto. Qué simple. Normalmente lo hubiera pensado ella misma y el hecho de que ella no lo hubiera hecho, daba la medida de su conmoción y agotamiento.

—Vale —Gracias al cielo, había todavía una guía encadenada a la balda. Quitó la cubierta protectora. Bien, había parte de una guía, por lo menos, y contenía la parte más importante, las Páginas Amarillas. Pasó páginas hasta que llegó a "Bancos", y localizó el suyo, que tenía dieciséis de esas así llamadas "localizaciones convenientes". Calculó que tardaría media hora en llegar al más cercano—. Voy ahora. —dijo—. Estaré allí en treinta o cuarenta y cinco minutos, a menos que suceda algo. —podía ser encontrada por la policía, o asaltada nuevamente, o James y su gente podían estar fuera recorriendo la ciudad buscándola. Ninguna de las cosas que podían sucederle sería agradable.

—Llámame —dijo Seth urgentemente— Entrare en el ordenador del banco ahora, pero llámame y dime si todo ha ido bien.

—Lo haré —prometió ella. Los treinta minutos de caminata le llevaron casi una hora. Estaba agotada, y el portátil ganaba peso con cada paso que daba. Tenía que ocultarse cada vez que un coche pasaba, y una vez un coche patrulla pasó veloz por una intersección delante de ella, con las luces zumbando en el misterioso silencio. La oleada de pánico la dejo débil y sacudida, con el corazón palpitante.

Su conocimiento del centro de la ciudad se limitaba a destinos específicos.

Había vivido, ido a la escuela, y comprado en los suburbios. Se equivocó de camino y caminó varias manzanas antes de darse cuenta, y tuvo que desandar el camino.

Era muy consciente de los segundos que faltaban para el amanecer, cuando la gente se levantara y encendiera sus televisiones, y se enterasen del doble asesinato en su tranquilo vecindario. La policía habría cogido fotografías de ella de la casa, y su cara podría estar sobre centenares de millares de pantallas.

Necesitaba estar en algún lugar seguro antes de entonces.

Finalmente llegó a la sucursal del banco, con el deseado cajero en la fachada, totalmente iluminado y vigilado por la cámara de seguridad. Si alguien la asesinaba allí, tendrían una cinta del asesinato para mostrar en las noticias de tarde.

Estaba demasiado cansada para preocuparse por la cámara, o la posibilidad que otra pareja de ladrones la vigilase. Que cualquiera intentase asaltarla de nuevo. La próxima vez, pelearía; no tenía nada que perder, porque el dinero significaba la vida. Caminó recta hacia la máquina, sacó su tarjeta bancaria, y siguió las instrucciones, pidió un total de dos mil.

La máquina obediente comenzó a regurgitar billetes de veinte dólares.

Salieron unos cien de ellos antes de pararse. ¡Bendita automatización!

Con los trescientos que había retirado ya, no creía que pudiera quedar mucho. No trató de averiguar la cantidad exacta, no con dos mil dólares en su mano y el tiempo pesando duramente sobre ella. Dio la vuelta de la esquina con rapidez y se ocultó en las sombras, agachándose contra la pared y metiendo precipitadamente el dinero dentro de la funda del ordenador, en sus bolsillos, en las copas de su sostén, dentro sus zapatos. Todo mientras registraba el área buscando algún movimiento, pero las calles estaban silenciosas y vacías. Los depredadores nocturnos se dirigirían a sus guaridas ahora, devolviendo el control de la ciudad a los ciudadanos diurnos. Quizá. No podía permitirse ningún riesgo ahora. Necesitaba algún tipo de arma, cualquier cosa, por más primitiva que fuera, con la que pudiera protegerse. Miró alrededor, esperando encontrar un palo robusto, pero las únicas cosas que ensuciaban el terreno eran los trozos pequeños de vasos y unas pocas rocas.

Bien, ¿qué armas conseguiría más primitivas que las rocas? Cogió las más grandes, dejándolas resbalar todas salvo una en su bolsillo.

Ésa, la más grande, la mantuvo agarrada en la mano. Era consciente de qué triste defensa era ésta, pero a la vez se sentía singularmente confortada. Cualquier defensa era mejor que ninguna. Tenía que llamar a Seth, y tenía que conseguir salir de Minneapolis. No quería nada más que acostarse y dormir, para poder olvidar durante unas pocas horas, pero ese lujo como el resto tendría que esperar.

En vez de eso, Bella de dio prisa en atravesar las calles mientras el cielo comenzaba a iluminarse, y el sol empezaba a levantarse en su primer día como viuda.


	6. Edward

**Esta historia pertenece a Linda Howard, al terminar dire su nombre real. Los nombres y descripciones de algunos personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer.**

El libro contiene desde los primeros caps un alto contenido sexual, por lo que si lo leen, _ES BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO_ :)

Gracias a Angie Masen por sus correcciones y a las chicas que han leido y dejado RR por esta y la otra de las historias y agregarla como favorita y/o alerta

Si todo sale bien entre la semana que empieza mañana y la proxima estaré subiendo el fic original... mio de mi xP

_XOXO_

**_Dhampi_**

* * *

><p><strong>"Edward…"<strong>

— No debería ser difícil encontrarla —murmuró James Sawyer, reclinándose en su silla y tamborileando con sus uñas con una inmaculada manicura contra el brazo de madera—. Estoy muy desilusionado con el Departamento de Policía de Minneapolis. La pequeña Bella no tiene coche, ni habilidades de supervivencia, y aún así se las ha arreglado para eludirlos. Eso realmente me ha sorprendido; esperaba que corriera gritando hacia el primer vecino, o policía que pudiera encontrar, pero no, en vez de eso se ha escondido en algún lugar. Lo siento por ella, pero todo lo que hace es retrasar lo inevitable. Si la policía no la puede encontrar, estoy seguro de que tú sí que puedes.

—Sí —dijo Laurent. No dio más explicaciones. Era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero a lo largo de los años James lo había encontrado sumamente confiable. Laurent podría ser su nombre o su apellido; nadie lo sabía. Era alto y musculoso y no parecía muy brillante; su cabeza con forma de bala estaba cubierta por pelo largo, trenzado y oscuro que crecía por debajo de la línea de la frente, lo que provocaba una desafortunada semejanza simiesca que sólo era aumentada por sus pequeños ojos oscuros y arcos de ceja prominentes. Su aspecto sin embargo, engañaba. Su rechoncho cuerpo podía moverse con delicadeza y velocidad asombrosas, y tras su expresión impasible había un cerebro que era astuto y conciso. Lo mejor de todo era que James nunca le había visto expuesto a cualquier señal angustiosa de conciencia. Ejecutaba sus órdenes con admirable precisión mecánica, y lo que pensaba de ellas nadie salvo él mismo llegaba a saberlo.

—Cuando la encuentres —continuó James—, me traes el ordenador y los papeles inmediatamente. —no dio ninguna instrucción sobre cómo actuar con Isabella Swan; Laurent no necesitaría guía para algo tan simple.

Con una leve y brusca inclinación de la cabeza de bala, Laurent dejó silenciosamente la sala. Ya a solas, James suspiró, sus dedos todavía tamborileando por la frustración de la situación. Todo se había vuelto inexplicablemente caótico. Nada había ido como habían planeado. Deberían haber estado allí, los tres; se había asegurado de que los tres vehículos estaban aparcado antes de entrar. Pero Bella no estaba allí, ni el ordenador ni los documentos.

Además, Mike y Jacob había sido mentirosos notablemente buenos; James no había esperado que lo fueran, y no le gustaba que le sorprendieran. ¿Quién habría pensado que aquellos estúpidos arqueólogos habían captado la situación con tanta precisión, y formulado en un instante una mentira muy creíble?

Pero lo hicieron, y había cometido una equivocación muy grave al creerlos.

Tanta credulidad no era nada habitual en él, y la sensación de haber hecho el tonto lo irritaba. Desgraciadamente, parecía que Bella estaba justo fuera de la casa, mirando y escuchando. El leve sonido extraño que había oído fuera la ventana probablemente había sido ella; dejar esa pequeña abertura entre las cortinas, aunque hubiera sido minúscula, había sido otra desacostumbrada equivocación.

Algunos días eran simplemente una mierda.

Él y el equipo de Laurent se habían retirado rápidamente, sin dejar huellas digitales u otra señal de su presencia detrás, y la escena en la habitación se parecía mucho a lo que ellos habían planeado. Cualquier policía lo sospecharía, dos hombres medio desnudos juntos en una habitación, ambos con un tiro en la cabeza, y la esposa de uno de ellos desaparecida— bien, no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Los investigadores de Minneapolis habían reaccionado como esperaba; habían sido circunspectos, sin dar detalles a los medios, pero Bella era su principal sospechosa. Creía que ella buscaría ayuda inmediatamente, por lo que había vuelto a su lujoso hogar en Wayzata para esperar. No estaba preocupado porque le acusaran; ¿después de todo, por qué mataría a dos personas para robar algunos documentos que podría obtener simplemente pidiéndolos? Era un miembro respetado y bien relacionado de la comunidad. Estaba en la junta de dos hospitales, hacía donaciones regular y generosamente a todas las causas políticamente correctas, y varias de las familias más ricas de Minnesota tenían esperanzas —inútiles, por supuesto— de atraerlo a su redil por medio del matrimonio. Además, tenía una coartada en la persona de su casera, Jessica Stanley. Ella juraría que había trabajado en su estudio toda la tarde, que incluso había tomado café con él. Jessica podía pasar cualquier prueba del detector de mentiras ideada por el hombre, una capacidad útil en una casera, y una que él valoraba mucho más que la limpieza. Ella trabajaba, por supuesto, para la Fundación; se había rodeado de gente que sólo era leal a él.

¡Pensar que los documentos habían emergido después de tanto tiempo!

Habían sido encontrados en una insignificante excavación en el sur de Francia, una excavación en la que se había encontrado muy poco, y nada que pareciera de gran antigüedad, por lo que los documentos no habían llamado la atención de nadie.

Ciertamente no la de aquel cuyo trabajo consistía en evaluar todos los hallazgos e informar de cualquier cosa interesante para él que pudiera haberse encontrado, cualquier cosa intrigante en documentos que parecieran tener sólo unos pocos siglos de antigüedad. Tendría que encargarse de aquel chapucero, otro trabajo para Laurent. Si los documentos hubieran sido evaluados correctamente, nunca habrían sido fotografiados, almacenados, y las fotografías enviadas a Isabella Swan para una traducción de rutina. Nada de esto tenía que haber sucedido, y la información estaría en sus manos en vez de en las de Bella. Fue Mike quien lo alertó del contenido de los oscuros documentos, y por lo tanto ocasionó su propia muerte. La vida podía ser tan irónica, pensó James. Un comentario casual de Mike sobre el último proyecto de Bella, algo sobre los Caballeros Templarios, puso a rodar los acontecimientos.

James había comprobado rápidamente el registro de asignación y había recuperado los documentos originales a su ubicación en un almacén de París. Los franceses podían ponerse muy pesados sobre la posibilidad de sacar del país antigüedades, incluso cuando no eran muy viejas. James había enviado a su gente a recobrar los papeles, sólo para descubrir que habían sido destruidos, aparentemente por el incendio, aunque nada más en la bóveda se habido dañado.

Nada quedaba de los documentos excepto una fina ceniza blanca.

Isabella Swan tenía las únicas copias existentes. Y según el registro de asignación, había trabajado en la traducción durante tres días. Bella era buena en su trabajo; de hecho, era la mejor experta de idiomas del personal. No podía correr el riesgo de que hubiera descifrado ya suficiente de los documentos para saber lo que tenía; ella, y todos los demás que sabían en qué había estado trabajando, tenían que ser eliminados.

Era extraño que Bella hubiera demostrado ser más difícil que Mike o que Jacob. ¿Hacía cuánto que la conocía? ¿Casi de diez años? Siempre le había parecido anodina, con tipo de ratón, sin maquillaje, con su pelo recogido en una desfavorable trenza y un ligero sobrepeso. La carencia completa de estilo era un ultraje para su sensibilidad. A pesar de todo, varias veces a lo largo de los años había tenido tentaciones de seducirla. Probable esta aburrido de las mujeres; pero Bella representaba algo de desafío, con esa ridícula moral de clase media. Amaba a su esposo, y le era fiel. Pero tenía una piel perfecta, como porcelana translúcida, y la boca más asombrosamente carnal que había visto jamás. James sonrió, sintiendo la subida de sangre a su ingle mientras consideraba los uso que podría dar a aquella boca, tan amplia, suave y mohína. ¡El pobre Mike seguramente no había tenido suficiente imaginación para disfrutarla como él podría haberlo hecho!

Ella estaría tan indefensa en las calles como cualquier niño. Podía haberle sucedido cualquier cosa durante la noche. Podría ya estar muerta.

Si así era, un problema estaría convenientemente resuelto, pero sinceramente esperaba que estuviera todavía viva. Tendría los papeles consigo, y cuando Laurent la encontrase, encontraría los papeles. Sin embargo, si cualquier basura humana que rondaba las calles de noche la había matado, habrían robado el ordenador, y tirado los papeles. Una vez que los documentos copiados desaparecieran en las fauces del mundo de la noche, probablemente nunca emergerían de nuevo.

Desaparecerían, y con ellos la larga búsqueda de información crítica. La Fundación perdería su propósito de ser y sus planes se reducirían a ceniza, igual que los documentos originales.

No podía permitir que sucediera. De una manera u otra, conseguiría esos papeles.

Bella no podía dormir. Estaba exhausta, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a Mike, la inexpresividad repentina, horrible de sus ojos mientras la bala apagaba su vida, le veía perdiendo el equilibrio en la cama. Todavía llovía. Estaba sentada en cuclillas en un almacén de metal, escondida detrás de una cortadora de césped a la que le faltaba una rueda, una caja de herramientas grasienta, algunas latas oxidadas de pintura, y varias cajas de cartón mohosas marcadas como "Decoración de Navidad". El edificio de ocho por diez metros no había estado cerrado, pero por otra parte no había nada que valiera la pena robar, excepto por unas pocas llaves mecánicas y destornilladores.

No estaba segura de dónde estaba exactamente. Simplemente había caminado hacia el norte hasta que estuvo demasiado cansada para caminar más lejos, luego se refugió en el almacén detrás de la casa estilo de años cincuenta. El vecindario daba señas de abandono como si su respetabilidad de clase media se hubiera deteriorado lentamente. No había coches aparcados en la cochera, así es que había supuesto que no habría nadie allí.

Si algún vecino estaba en casa, la lluvia lo había mantenido dentro, y nadie le gritó mientras ella caminaba lentamente a través del patio trasero y abría la puerta frágil de metal.

Había atravesado el desorden hasta que llegó a una esquina, luego se sentó en el cemento sucio. Se había sentado en un estado de estupor, mirando fijamente sin ver nada. El tiempo pasaba, pero ella no lo percibía. Después de un rato oyó que se acercaba un coche, y varias puertas que se cerraban de golpe. Unos niños gritaban y discutían, y la irritada voz de una mujer les dijo que se callasen. Allí estaba el chirrido de una contrapuerta abriéndose, luego el portazo de otra puerta, y el estrépito humano fue silenciado detrás de paredes que mantenían calor y normalidad.

Bella apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas. Estaba tan cansada, y tan hambrienta.

No sabía qué hacer después.

Mike y Jacob serían sepultados, y no estaría allí para verles una última vez, tocarlos, poner flores en sus tumbas.

Se le cerró la garganta por una oleada de pena que le hizo comenzar a mecerse suavemente.

Se sentía fuera de sí, con su control haciéndose trizas, y se abrazaba fuerte con los brazos como si así pudiera mantenerlo de una pieza.

Nunca había usado el apellido de Mike, Newton, como suyo. Había conservado su apellido de soltera, Swan. Las razones habían sido tanto prácticas, como modernas; su título había sido otorgado a Isabella Swan, y también su carnet de conducir, su número de la seguridad social, hubiera tenido que hacer tantos papeles nuevos si hubiera cambiado su apellido. Y, por supuesto, Minneapolis estaba a la vanguardia de corrección política; Los círculos académicos habrían considerado poco adecuado que hubiese tomado el apellido de Mike.

El dolor fue casi insoportable. Mike había estado dispuesto a morir por ella, pero ella no había estado dispuesta a usar su apellido. Él nunca le había preguntado, ni siquiera lo había mencionado.

Conociendo a Mike, no había sido importante para él. Él era muy fuerte; le había importado su matrimonio, no el apellido qué ella usaba. Pero de repente, para ella, tenía importancia. Anhelaba ese vínculo con él, un enlace que ya nunca tendría, igual que nunca tendría sus hijos.

Habían planeado tener dos. Habían hablado de eso, pero habían pospuesto la paternidad mientras ambos construían sus carreras. Después de la pasada Navidad, habían decidido esperar otro año, y Bella había seguido tomando sus píldoras anticonceptivas.

Ahora Mike estaba muerto, y las píldoras inservibles se habían quedado atrás en una casa a la cual nunca regresaría.

¡Oh, Dios Mío, Mike! No podía soportarlo. El dolor era demasiado grande.

Tenía que hacer algo o se volvería loca, saldría gritando de este edificio de metal pequeño y asqueroso y se quedaría de pie en el centro de la calle hasta que fuese arrestada o asesinada.

A sacudidas sacó la funda del ordenador de la bolsa de plástico. La luz en el edificio era de un verde oscuro, apagado, demasiado pobre para intentar trabajar en la traducción sobre las copias en papel, pero ella ya había pasado algunas al disco y podría trabajar en el ordenador.

Estaba demasiado cansada para ser muy competente, pero necesitaba desesperadamente algunos minutos de distracción. Siempre había podido concentrarse en su trabajo; quizás esta vez el trabajo salvaría su cordura.

No tenía mucho espacio, porque la esquina en la que se encontraba estaba llenada hasta arriba. Ella recolocó las cajas de decoraciones de Navidad, poniendo una delante de ella para usarla como un escritorio; sabía por experiencia que el portátil generaba demasiado calor para apoyarlo sobre sus piernas. Colocó la almohadilla del ratón, luego abrió la parte superior del ordenador y lo encendió moviendo el interruptor lateral. La pantalla se iluminó y la máquina hizo sus musicales ruidos electrónicos mientras seguía el proceso de autoarranque. Cuando el menú apareció en la pantalla, bajó el cursor hasta el programa que quería e hizo clic con el ratón. Ya sabía que disco quería, y lo tenía preparado para insertarlo en la disquetera.

El disco contenía el capítulo en el que ella había estado trabajando antes, cuando la curiosidad la había llevado a investigar más sobre los Caballeros Templarios. El lenguaje era francés antiguo, algo con lo que estaba tan familiarizada que debería ser capaz de trabajar en ello, aun con su mente tan entumecida.

Accedió al archivo, y las palabras llenaron la pantalla. Las letras eran borrosas por la edad, de forma rara, y la gente del Medioevo había sido silabarios muy creativos. Bella clavó los ojos en la pantalla, desplazándose lentamente línea a línea mientras la leía y se reincorporaba al trabajo. A pesar de todo, podría sentir cómo aumentaba su concentración, enfocándose como si los documentos la atrajesen con su poder. Con un pequeño sonido explosivo, exhaló el nombre otra vez, "Edward de Escocia," y aspiró profundamente. Se acomodó con las piernas cruzadas en el cemento armado, moviendo más cerca del ordenador, mientras automáticamente sacaba una pluma y el bloc que estaba siempre en la funda del ordenador para tomar apuntes. Quienquiera que hubiera sido Edward de Escocia antes de asociarse a la Orden, rápidamente había llegado a ser célebre como su mejor guerrero. Examinó rápidamente las líneas constreñidas en la pantalla, incluyendo en la lista, notas de los capítulos que realmente no podía descifrar, o en palabras que eran poco familiares para ella. No advertía su latido acelerando, o sentía cómo el oxígeno aumentaba, fomentando su concentración. En lugar de eso, sentía como si estuviera siendo sorbida en la pantalla, por la épica historia de un monje que había vivido y había muerto casi setecientos años antes. Edward había sido de "gran tamaño, tres anas y cinco pulgadas". Puesto que el documento estaba en francés, Bella decidió que la medida que probablemente habían utilizado era la ana flamenca, de veintisiete pulgadas , en vez de la inglesa de treinta y siete pulgadas. Y aunque Edward había sido escocés, la ana escocesa era algo así como cuarenta y cinco pulgadas , lo cual quería decir que por la medida escocesa tres anas y cinco pulgadas le habrían colocado cerca de doce pies altos .

Algunos caballeros habían sido ridículamente pequeños, sus armaduras parecían como si hubieran sido hechas para niños, mientras los otros habían sido grandes incluso para los parámetros modernos.

Según este cántico de alabanza, Edward había sido insuperable en la habilidad con la espada y las otras artes de guerra. Había historia tras historia de batallas en las que había luchado, los sarracenos que había matado, caballeros que había salvado. Bella sentía como si estuviera leyendo un cuento de un héroe mítico como Hércules, en vez de un registro de Edad Media de un templario real.

Concedido, los templarios habían sido soldados excelentes, lo mejor de su tiempo y el equivalente de las actuales Fuerzas Armadas Especiales. ¿Pero entonces, si los templarios habían sido tan buenos soldados, por qué Edward de Escocia había sido tan aclamado individualmente?

Asumía que estaba leyendo registros reales de los Caballeros Templarios, y mientras las personas ajenas al Templo, comprensiblemente quedarían impresionadas por los geniales Caballeros, ellos mismos darían por supuesto tales hazañas. Parecía improbable que engrandeciesen los talentos de uno de ellos.

Desplazó hacia abajo de la pantalla, y había una ruptura en la narrativa. El texto recogido en adelante parecía ser una carta, firmado por alguien llamado Carlisle. Expresaba inquietud acerca de la seguridad del "Tesoro", y la importancia de proteger eso, que valía "más que el oro". Tesoro. Bella se desperezó, girando los hombros para aliviar el agarrotamiento. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado clavando los ojos en el ordenador, pero tenía los pies dormidos y el cuello y los músculos de los hombros agarrotados. Había habido algo de acerca de un tesoro en el material ella había leído en el ordenador de Seth, pero lo había examinado ligeramente, buscando cualquier mención de Edward de Escocia, y no la había leído con detenimiento.

Recordaba que los Caballeros Templarios habían sido una orden sumamente rica, tanto que reyes y Papas les habían pedido prestado oro. ¿Su tesoro había sido oro, tanto que su valor pudo ser "mayor que el oro"?

Había estado conteniendo la fatiga con el cerco de la pura fuerza de concentración, pero ahora la golpea otra vez, tirando de sus extremidades y sus párpados. Sus manos se volvieron repentinamente torpes cuando salió el programa y sacó el disquete, intentando a tientas meterlo en su funda protectora. Cerró el ordenador y volvió en sí, casi gimiendo en voz alta a medida que estiraba sus piernas entumecidas y el flujo sanguíneo renovado volvía a fluir dolorosamente a través de sus venas.

Torpemente avanzó ligeramente, apoyándose contra de las cajas de decoraciones.

Podría sentir el sueño viniendo, abalanzándose sobre ella como una marea negra de inconsciencia. Le dio la bienvenida, necesitando desesperadamente un descanso. Sus párpados eran demasiados pesados para permanecer abiertos un segundo más. Su último pensamiento fue "Edward", y tuvo una imagen concisa de él, alto y poderoso, meciendo una espada de metro ochenta con un brazo tallado en hierro mientras los enemigos se desplomaron sin vida alrededor de él, antes de resbalar completamente bajo la marea de sueño.

Seiscientos setenta y cinco años antes, Edward se despertó con cada nervio alerta, su cabeza levantada de la almohada. Una sola vela ardía inconstante en su agarradera, y el fuego en la chimenea estaba casi apagado. Había estado dormido casi durante una hora, estimó, relajado por el enérgico juego de amor. ¿Qué había oído? Sólo el más leve de los susurros, diferente pero en cierta forma poco amenazador. Normalmente, si era despertado repentinamente, tenía una daga en una mano y una espada en la otra aun antes de que sus ojos estuviesen completamente abiertos. No había intentado alcanzar sus armas, lo cual significaba que sus sentidos adiestrados para la batalla no detectaban ningún peligro.

Pero algo le había despertado, y el sonido había estado cerca. Miró a la mujer que dormía a su lado, roncando suavemente, un pequeño ruido más que un resuello. Eso no era lo que le había inquietado.

Estaban solos en la cámara, la puerta gruesa firmemente atrancada, y la puerta secreta al lado de la chimenea estaba cerrada. Jasper nunca venía sin enviar primero un mensaje. Pero Edward sentía como si alguien hubiera estado allí, y la presencia repentina de un desconocido le había despertado con un sobresalto.

Salió de cama, sus movimientos tan silenciosos y controlados que Lauren siguió durmiendo tranquila.

Aunque podía ver que no había nadie en la cámara con él, excepto la mujer en la cama, registró la habitación, tratando de detectar un perfume, un susurro de sonido, cualquier cosa.

No había nada. Finalmente volvió a la cama y yació despierto, quedándose con la mirada fija en la noche.

Lauren todavía roncaba a su lado, y comenzaba a sentirse irritado. Debería haberla enviado a su camastro después de que hubieran terminado. A él le gustaba acostarse con mujeres, le gustaban el calor y blandura de sus cuerpos a su lado, pero esta noche hubiese preferido estar solo. Sentía una vaga necesidad de concentrarse en el sonido elusivo que le había despertado, y la presencia de Lauren le distraía.

Trató de recordar exactamente cómo había sonado el ruido. Había sido suave, casi igual que un suspiro.

Alguien había pronunciado su nombre.

1996

Laurent agarró el pelo grasiento del punk, tirando con fuerza de él, llevándole dolorosamente la cabeza hacia atrás. Estudió los efectos de su trabajo. Los dos ojos del punk estaban hinchados, casi cerrados, su nariz era una masa sangrante de cartílago aplastado, y en lugar de faltarle apenas unos pocos dientes, ahora apenas le quedaba alguno. Sin embargo, eso no había sido nada más que el principio. La persuasión real se había plasmado en dedos y costillas quebradas.

—Tú la viste —dijo suavemente—. Tú le robaste.

—No, tío —Esa no era la respuesta que Laurent quería. Suspiró, y retorció uno de los dedos quebrados.

El punk gritó, su cuerpo arqueándose contra la cinta que mantenía sus tobillos atados a las patas de la silla y sus muñecas amarradas a los brazos de madera.

—Tú la viste —repitió pacientemente.

—¡Ya no tenemos el dinero! —sollozó el punk, con su minúsculo acopio de coraje ya agotado.

—No estoy interesado en el dinero. ¿Adónde fue la mujer?

—Tío, nos largamos rápido de allí. No la seguimos.

Laurent lo pensó. El punk probablemente decía la verdad. Recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo encogido detrás de la silla. Con muy poco sentido común, el joven negro había usado un cuchillo contra él. Quizá se hubiese fijado en algo más que este retrasado mental.

Para estar seguro, le retorció otro dedo, y esperó hasta que los gritos se apaciguaron.

—¿Adónde fue la mujer? —preguntó otra vez.

—¿Qué llevaba puesto?

—¡No, no lo hagas, para! —gritó, sangre y moco fluyendo de su nariz quebrada.

—¡No lo sé! —Laurent intentó alcanzar un dedo, y el punk gritó. Laurent satisfecho, asintió.

—Estaba lloviendo, todas sus ropas eran oscuras.

—¿Pantalones o un vestido? —preguntó Laurent.

No era irracional; No esperaba que este idiota advirtiera colores de noche, y con lluvia.

—Creo que pantalones. Sí. Tal vez pantalones vaqueros, no sé.

—¿Tenía un abrigo, una chaqueta?

El clima se había vuelto más frío, lo que no era inesperado. Era el calor lo que había sido inusual para Minneapolis, no este frío más normal para la época del año.

—Creo que no.

—¿Mangas cortas o largas?

—Co-cortas, creo. No estoy seguro —tragó aire a través de su boca—. Llevaba una bolsa de basura, un poco escondida en sus brazos.

Sin chaqueta, y con manga corta. Estaba calada hasta los huesos, y ahora tendría mucho frío. Laurent no se cuestionaba lo que había en la bolsa de basura; era una solución de sentido común para conservar papeles secos. El Sr. Sawyer estaría encantado.

Había sacado dinero de un cajero automático, y este pedazo de excremento se lo había robado rápidamente. Estaba sin fondos, sin ningún apoyo. Laurent pensaba que debería poder encontrarla en un día, si no había salido a buscar a la policía para entonces. Aunque el Sr. Sawyer lo tenía todo bajo control incluso si ella hacía acusaciones en contra de él, Laurent prefería encontrarla él mismo. Sería el camino más fácil.

Miró la basura humana que estaba en la silla. El punk no tenía cualidades redentoras. No tenía habilidades, ningún principio moral, ningún valor.

Una bala era demasiada cara para exterminar a esa sabandija, y demasiado rápida. Laurent lo alcanzó con su mano enguantada y cogió la garganta del punk, y expertamente aplastó su tráquea.

Dejándole ahogándose en la silla, Laurent salió andando de la casa abandonada en la peor parte de la ciudad. Se movió silenciosa, pausadamente. Los gritos eran habituales en aquel barrio. Nadie le prestó ninguna atención.


	7. Uno ochenta con Ochenta

**Esta historia pertenece a Linda Howard, al terminar dire su nombre real. Los nombres y descripciones de algunos personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer.**

El libro contiene desde los primeros caps un alto contenido sexual, por lo que si lo leen, _ES BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO_ :)

Gracias a Angie Masen por sus correcciones y a las chicas que han leido y dejado RR por esta y la otra de las historias y agregarla como favorita y/o alerta

Si todo sale bien entre la semana que empieza mañana y la proxima estaré subiendo el fic original... mio de mi xP

_XOXO_

**_Dhampi_**

* * *

><p><strong>Uno ochenta con Ochenta<br>**

La distancia, aprendió Bella, era relativa. Eau Claire, Wisconsin, no estaba tan lejos de Minneapolis si conducías, cuestión de una hora o dos, dependiendo de dónde estabas en Minneapolis cuando empezabas y con qué rapidez conducías. En avión, no era nada más que un saltito. A pie, y teniendo que esconderse durante el día, le llevó tres días.

No se atrevía a coger un autobús; Con su pelo largo y llevando una funda de ordenador sería demasiado fácilmente identificable. No lo sabía, pero pensaba que sería lógico que la policía, sabiendo que no tenía coche, revisara todo transporte público que saliese de la ciudad. James probablemente la cazaría, también, y no tendría que comparar su apariencia con una foto para reconocerla.

Se las arreglaba para sobrevivir casi sin nada, porque esa era la única forma en que había podido ingeniárselas. Cosas que siempre había dado por supuestas, cosas necesarias como comida, el agua, el calor, un inodoro, ahora costaba obtenerlas. Al menos tenía dinero, y siempre podía encontrar un supermercado, aunque sabía que debería evitarlos por sus cámaras de vigilancia. La comida no era un gran problema; simplemente no tenía hambre.

Parecía una vagabunda; era una vagabunda. Anduvo hacia el norte durante un tiempo, luego cambió de dirección hacia el Este, en paralelo a las carreteras estatales en vez de caminar por el arcén de la carretera donde podía ser vista fácilmente. No se había percatado antes de que poca presencia humana había entre Minneapolis y Eau Claire; Si hubiera estado en la carretera interestatal, al menos habría un motel o parada de camiones cada pocas salidas, pero fuera de la interestatal no había nada excepto unas pocas casas y una estación de servicio ocasional.

A las diez y media de su segunda noche en la carrera, entró en una estación de servicio y pidió la llave del cuarto de baño. El encargado alzó la vista con ojos aburridos y hostiles y le dijo "¡Fuera!". Le llevó más de una hora encontrar otra gasolinera. El segundo encargado no fue tan educado, y amenazó con llamar a la policía si no se iba.

La necesidad de orinar la estaba atormentando, exacerbada por su continuo tiritar. La cara de Bella estaba blanca mientras se volvía silenciosamente y salía de la estación. Atravesó andando el aparcamiento, consciente de que el encargado vigilaba cada paso que daba. Justo cuando estaba a punto de poner el pie en el arcén de la carretera, miró hacia atrás y vio que el hombre había vuelto a la revista que estaba leyendo cuando ella entró para pedir la llave. Cambió bruscamente de dirección, bordeando el aparcamiento, y rodeado la estación por detrás.

Tenía que aliviarse, y estaba a punto de hacerlo al lado de la carretera.

La grava crujió al llegar conduciendo un cliente, y ella oyó a un hombre diciéndole algo al encargado y luego la respuesta de éste, pero no podía entender lo que estaban diciendo. Al abrigo de la pared de atrás, cuidadosamente colocó su preciosa bolsa de basura fuera del área de salpicadura, y abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones vaqueros.

El ruido de pasos se acercó, haciendo ruido en la grava. No había ningún lugar donde esconderse. Una débil luz sobre cada uno de las puertas de los cuartos de baño le robaba la ventaja de la oscuridad. No había nada que hacer excepto correr, y esperaba que el cliente que entraba no llegase a verla claramente.

Agarró la bolsa de basura y su mirada pasó rápidamente sobre la puerta del cuarto de baño, en la que estaba pintado en grandes letras mayúsculas "Señoras".

Había un pestillo fijado a la puerta, y un candado abierto colgaba de él. ¡La puerta ni siquiera estaba cerrada!

El ruido de pasos estaba cerca, casi en la esquina. No vaciló. Dejando el saco de basura donde estaba, se lanzó dentro del pequeño cuarto oscuro, y se apretó contra la pared pintada. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de cerrar la puerta. El cliente pasó de largo, y un segundo más tarde se encendió una luz más brillante cuando pulsó el interruptor en el otro cuarto de baño. La puerta se cerró de golpe. Bella se apretó más contra la pared. El cuarto de baño no era más que un cubículo diminuto, apenas lo bastante grande para tener un inodoro y un lavabo. Las paredes eran bloques de hormigón, el suelo era de cemento. El olor no era agradable.

No se atrevió a encender la luz, aunque cerró la puerta hasta que sólo quedó una rendija de cinco centímetros. Sujetando con fuerza sus pantalones vaqueros, se encaramó sobre la porcelana del sucio inodoro tal como su madre le había enseñado a hacer, y luego ya no pudo contenerse más. Acuclillado allí como un pájaro torpe, con las piernas doloridas por la postura antinatural, lágrimas de alivio brotaron en sus ojos y ahogó una risa sin humor por lo ridículo de lo que estaba haciendo.

En el cuarto de baño de al lado hubo un sonido largo, explosivo de gas liberando, luego uno contento

—Ah.

Bella puso ruidosamente una mano sobre su boca para detener la histérica risa nerviosa que se elevaba por su garganta. Tenía que terminar antes que él, o podría oírla. Era la más extraña competición en la que alguna vez había participado, y no estaba menos llena de tensión porque ella fuera la única que sabía que se estaba desarrollando.

Terminó justo mientras sonaba un fuerte burbujeo. Rápidamente trató de alcanzar la cadena y tiró de ella, el ruido de la segunda cubierto por el de la primera. No se atrevió a moverse, porque el hombre no hizo una pausa para lavarse las manos sino que inmediatamente dejó el cuarto de baño. Se quedó quieta, sin siquiera atreverse a respirar. Él pasó al lado sin darse cuenta de que la puerta que había estado abierta cuando había entrado en el cuarto de baño estaba ahora casi cerrada.

Bella hizo una inspiración temblorosa y permaneció en pie durante un momento en el oscuro, pequeño y maloliente cuarto de baño, tratando de calmar sus nervios.

El cuarto de baño no era lo único que apestaba. Podía olerse, el hedor de miedo se sumaba a casi tres días sin una ducha. Sus ropas olían muy mal, por haber estado mojadas por la lluvia y haberse secado sobre su cuerpo.

Su estómago dio un vuelco. No le importaba llevar ropa sucia; le importaba estar sucia, que no era exactamente lo mismo. Era una arqueóloga viuda, susurraba una pequeña voz insidiosa antes de que pudiera silenciar el pensamiento y a menudo había soportado la suciedad en las excavaciones, cuando el polvo y el sudor habían dominado el día. Sin embargo, siempre se limpiaban por la noche.

No creía haber estado nunca antes tanto tiempo sin tomar un baño, y no podía soportarlo.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño otra pulgada más o menos, dejando entrar más luz. El lavabo estaba tan sucio como el retrete, pero por encima colgaba un dispensador de toallas, y al lado del grifo había una botella de jabón líquido.

La tentación era irresistible. Quizá no podía hacer nada con el olor de sus ropas, pero podría hacer algo respecto al olor de su cuerpo. Dio vueltas el grifo hasta que salió un hilo de agua y siendo tan silenciosa como le era posible, se lavó como mejor pudo.

No se atrevió a desvestirse, y sólo tenía las toallas de áspero papel color marrón para lavarse y secarse, pero se sintió mucho más fresca cuando terminó.

Ahora que sus manos estaban limpias, las ahuecó, las llenó de agua, y se agachó para beber. El agua era fría y fresca en su lengua, deslizándose por su garganta seca y serenando los tejidos celulares deshidratados.

— ¿Qué coño haces aquí? —las palabras coléricas la llenaron de pánico.

Bella se giró, olvidándose de cerrar el agua.

Era la voz del encargado, y después oyó el susurro inconfundible del plástico mientras él recogía la bolsa de basura que contenía su ordenador y todos los documentos.

Un gruñido bajo sonó en su garganta y empujó con fuerza la puerta abierta. Él estaba de pie de espaldas a ella, sujetando la bolsa abierta mientras miraba en su interior, pero por su movimiento él se dio la vuelta. Una mirada perversa asomó a sus ojos como si la reconociese.

—Te dije que te largases de esta propiedad —extendió la mano y la agarró por el brazo, sacándola a empujones por la puerta del cuarto de baño y enviándola de un empujón varios metros hacia adelante.

Bella tropezó y casi cayó, dándose un fuerte golpe en una rodilla antes de recobrar el equilibrio. Una piedra se le clavó en la rodilla, haciéndola jadear de dolor. Otro fuerte empujón en la mitad de la espalda la envió desgarbadamente al suelo.

—Pedazo de mierda sin valor —dijo el hombre, echando hacia atrás su pie calzado con botas—. No te fuiste cuando te lo dije, así que sacaré a patadas tu culo de aquí —era enjuto pero fuerte, miserable y mezquino como el perro de un chatarrero.

Bella gateó lejos de la oscilante bota, segura de que le rompería las costillas si la patada la alcanzase. Él no dio en el blanco y se tambaleó, y eso le puso aun más furioso. Ella gateó frenéticamente hacia un lado y él la siguió, echando de nuevo la pierna hacia atrás para darle otra patada.

Él estaba bastante cerca. Sabía que no podía moverse lo suficientemente rápido como para escapar esta vez.

Desesperadamente repartió golpes alrededor con su pie, alcanzándole en la rodilla. Él estaba de pie sobre una pierna, con la otra levantada para dar la patada, y el golpe le hizo perder el equilibrio. Cayó pesadamente hacia delante a su lado, y dejó caer la bolsa del plástico con un ruido sordo.

Bella intentó ponerse de pie pero no fue lo bastante rápida; maldiciendo, él se levantó, cerniéndose sobre ella y con la bolsa entre ellos. Ella echó un vistazo rápido hacia la bolsa, midiendo la distancia hasta ella.

—Pequeña perra —escupió, su cara ferozmente tensa—. Te mataré por esto —se abalanzó hacia ella, con las manos extendidas para agarrarla.

Desesperadamente Bella probó lo que había funcionado antes: se dejó caer al suelo y dio patadas con ambos pies. Un pie aterrizó sin posibilidad de daño alguno en su muslo, pero el otro conectó sólidamente con el fino tejido esponjoso de sus testículos. Él se detuvo como si se hubiera golpeado contra una pared, un sonido extraño, agudo y jadeante escapó de su garganta mientras se doblaba, agarrándose con ambas manos la entrepierna.

Agarró la bolsa de plástico, salió gateando lejos incluso antes de estar completamente de pie, y luego corrió. Sus pies golpearon en el suelo del estacionamiento mientras rodeaba el edificio y corría a toda prisa al otro lado de la carretera.

No se detuvo ni siquiera cuando la oscuridad la tragó y la gasolinera no fue nada más que un pequeño y lejano punto de luz detrás de ella.

Gradualmente redujo la velocidad, su corazón martillando en su pecho, su respiración raspando dolorosamente en su garganta. Suponía que el encargado llamaría a la policía, pero dudaba que se molestara en buscar a un vagabundo, sobre todo uno que no había robado nada y que el único daño que había hecho fue en "las joyas de familia" del hombre. A pesar de eso, si un policía local fuera por la carretera y la viese, seguramente sí que se detendría. Tendría que dejar la carretera cada vez que viese un coche acercándose, y se escondería hasta que se fuera.

Había estado relativamente limpia. Ahora la suciedad cubría de nuevo sus manos y su cara, y sus ropas estaban bañadas en ella. Se detuvo, quitándose el polvo como mejor pudo, pero era consciente que a pesar de todo, se veía aún peor que antes.

La situación tenía que corregirse. No necesitaba un cuarto de baño público por el inodoro, sino por el agua, y la oportunidad para asearse, aunque aún no había podido resignarse a la posición en cuclillas en un campo o una zanja para aliviarse.

Ese momento probablemente llegaría, pensó entumecida. La próxima vez que tuviese oportunidad robaría un poco de papel higiénico, por si acaso. No obstante, si no quería encontrarse una y otra vez la misma reacción que se había encontrado esta noche, tendría que parecer, si no respetable, al menos como si tuviese un lugar para vivir. La bolsa de basura de plástico era estupenda para proteger el ordenador de la lluvia, pero la señalaba como una persona sin hogar, una vagabunda, y los dueños de las tiendas no la admitirían en sus propiedades.

Tendría que encontrar otro lugar para lavarse completamente, volverse tan presentable como fuera posible, y luego se arriesgaría a entrar en un almacén de rebajas para comprar unas pocas ropas y un bolso barato de algún tipo. Cosas simples, pero harían su vida mucho más fácil; en primer lugar, podría usar cuartos de baño públicos sin llamar la atención. Lo que necesitaba de veras era un coche, pero eso estaba descartado a menos que robase uno, y el sentido común le decía que el robo de un coche atraería justamente el tipo de atención que más quería evitar. No, por ahora estaba mucho mejor caminando.

La lucha y la huida habían bombeado adrenalina a través de su cuerpo, calentándola, pero ya había pasado y se sentía temblorosa. Sus rodillas trastabillaban a medida que caminaba a lo largo de la carretera oscura, sosteniendo cuidadosamente la bolsa contra su pecho con ambos brazos. No pudo creer lo que había hecho. Nunca antes en su vida había golpeado a otra persona, ni siquiera había considerado la idea de pelearse con alguien. Pero no sólo había peleado, había ganado. La victoria sombría y fiera la llenó. Había ganado sólo por suerte, pero había aprendido algo esta noche: cómo usar cualquier arma que estuviera disponible, y que pudiera usar para ganar. Había cruzado un límite muy sutil, pero podía sentir un profundo cambio interior, una fuerza que iba en aumento allí donde antes sólo había habido entumecimiento, y miedo.

La luz cambiaba de posición en las hojas de los árboles delante, señalando la aproximación de un coche en torno a una curva. Bella salió de la carretera, incapaz de correr porque la oscuridad no la dejaba ver las desigualdades del terreno, y ahora hasta un tobillo torcido podía significar la diferencia entre vivir y morir. Se apresuró hacia el refugio del límite de la vegetación, pero estaba más lejos de lo que pensaba, y el coche se movía rápido.

Las luces se volvieron cada vez más brillantes. La tierra ascendió brusca, inesperadamente, y sus pies se resbalaron en la maleza mojada. Cayó boca abajo, aterrizando duramente sobre la funda del ordenador, dañándose el hombro. Echó una ojeada hacia su derecha, con la urgencia bombeando a través de ella, y el coche entró en su campo de visión.

Bella dejó caer la cabeza al suelo y se quedó inmóvil, esperando que la escasa maleza fuera suficiente para esconderla.

Las luces delanteras del coche eran tan brillantes, que sintió como si la inmovilizaran contra la tierra firme.

Pero el coche pasó sin reducir siquiera la velocidad, y ella se quedó detrás dentro de la bendita oscuridad, con las ropas volviéndose cada vez más frías y mojadas, con la maleza arañándole la cara, y con el pecho dolorido por el duro contacto con la funda del ordenador. Se puso otra vez de pie, con movimientos torpes como si las diversas heridas que había sufrido comenzasen a dejarse sentir.

Pero cada paso la llevaba más lejos de Minneapolis, de su antigua vida, del que ya no era su hogar.

Cada paso la llevaba más cerca de la seguridad, lejos de James. Regresaría y le haría frente, pero con sus condiciones, cuando pudiese luchar mejor contra él.

Ignoró el frío, y los dolores. Ignoró los cardenales, los músculos tensos, el gran lugar vacío donde una vez había estado su corazón.

Caminó.

Los escáneres eran inventos maravillosos. Laurent se enteraba de muchas cosas escuchando la banda de frecuencia de la policía. Conocía todos los códigos, entendía el argot policial. Para él era una ventaja entender cómo pensaba la policía, así que había invertido una gran cantidad de tiempo en estudiarla.

Además, una persona bien informada tenía que saber qué ocurría en el mundo de la ley, porque mucho de lo que pasaba cualquier día no llegaba nunca a salir en las noticias, que sólo daban lo dramático o lo insólito, o todo lo que estimulara las actuales causas políticamente correctas. Reconocía direcciones de lugares conflictivos a los que la policía volvía una y otra vez para mediar en problemas domésticos, sabía dónde se producían redadas de droga, y en qué esquinas trabajaban las putas. También escuchaba, con atención redoblada, cada vez que contestaban a llamadas de lugares que salían fuera de lo común; sus voces eran más apremiantes, la adrenalina bombeando porque eso era diferente.

La ciudad nunca estaba tranquila, nunca quieta. Siempre había algún problema en marcha. Fuera, en las áreas rurales, era más tranquilo, y los escáneres del condado recogía muchos más mensajes de radio rutinarios. Esos escáneres tenían que alcanzar mayores distancias, y aunque la información que obtenía era mucha menos que la que recababa del escáner de la ciudad, era un hombre prudente, y había invertido dinero en escáneres más potentes con amplificadores especiales para las áreas rurales. Si pasaba algo en un radio de sesenta millas, quería estar enterado.

A Laurent le gustaba quedarse en cama con todos los escáneres delante, escuchando el flujo de información.

El constante sonido era tranquilizador, conectándole con el centro de la oscura vida que deliberadamente había elegido. Dejaba puestos los escáneres toda la noche, y algunas veces pensaba que absorbía el estallido de palabras aun en su sueño, porque cualquier código urgente le despertaba inmediatamente.

No dormía mucho, de cualquier forma. Descansaba, en una especie de estado suspendido en la penumbra, pero no necesitaba sueño real. Encontraba el descanso físico más satisfactorio que la mera inconsciencia; medio dormitando, podría disfrutar de la relajación total, la percepción de las sábanas bajo él, del suave movimiento del aire en su cuerpo peludo. Era de la única caricia de la que disfrutaba, quizá porque no era sexual. Laurent no tenía ningún interés en el sexo.

No le gustaba despertarse con erecciones, no le gustaba sentirse como si su cuerpo no estuviera bajo su control. Consideraba la actividad sexual una debilidad; ni las mujeres ni los hombres le atraían, y le desagradaba la promiscuidad que parecía extenderse por sociedad. Nunca veía películas eróticas en la televisión, sin embargo disfrutaba mucho con las repeticiones del Show de Andy Griffith. Era entretenimiento bueno, decente. Quizá todavía había lugares como Mayberry en el mundo. Le gustaría visitar uno algún día, aunque por supuesto nunca podría vivir allí. Mayberry no era para él; quizás sólo quería sentarse en un banco en la plaza del ayuntamiento, y respirar el aire lleno de bondad durante un minuto o dos.

Laurent cerró sus ojos, y dirigió sus pensamientos de Mayberry a Isabella Swan. Debía estar en un Mayberry. Pobre mujer, no tenía ni idea de cómo desenvolverse en el mundo que él oía en los escáneres, noche tras noche. ¿Dónde había ido, después de que esa sabandija estúpida le hubiera robado? ¿Había encontrado un escondite, o había caído víctima de algún otro? No había sido capaz de seguir el rastro de sus movimientos, pero no tenía duda que con el tiempo tendría éxito. Tenía antenas por todo Minneapolis, y la encontraría.

Laurent no tenía dudas sobre su capacidad; tarde o temprano, todos aquéllos a los que buscaba caían en sus manos.

Estaba sorprendido por sentir una leve sensación de interés por ella. Era simplemente una mujer corriente, similar a millones de otras mujeres; había vivido en paz, había amado a su marido y su trabajo, había hecho la colada y comprado en la tienda de comestibles. No había tenido problemas tan serios que no pudieran solucionarse con nada más que una dosis de sentido común de Mayberry.

Desgraciadamente, se había visto involucrada en algo que estaba lejos de su experiencia, y moriría.

Laurent lo lamentaba, pero allí no había alternativa.

Uno de los escáneres del condado volvió a la vida. Ah, el encargado de la estación de servicio de Brasher informaba acerca de un vagabundo que se negó a dejar el local y le atacó cuando trató de hacerla salir.

¿Hacerla? Laurent prestó atención. Después de un momento, un comisario del condado en algún lugar de la noche hizo clic con su radio.

—Aquí uno–doce, estoy cerca del área. ¿Todavía está allí la vagabunda?

—Negativo. El tipo no está muy herido, y no quiso ningún médico.

—Ah, ¿dio una descripción?

—Mujer, pelo oscuro, edad aproximada veinticinco. Pantalones oscuros, camisa azul. Altura uno ochenta, peso unos ochenta kilos.

—Una mujer grande —comentó el comisario.

—Me pasaré por Brasher y le tomaré declaración, pero probablemente no sea más que una riña.

Y el encargado probablemente había mentido, pensó Laurent, tirando de la sábana y saliendo de cama.

Encendió una lámpara, de luz suave y tranquilizadora, y cavilosamente empezó a vestirse. Quería dar tiempo de sobra al comisario para tomar formalmente declaración al encargado y que se fuera.

¿Metro ochenta y ochenta kilos? Quizás, pero era igual de probable que el encargado hubiera sido el perdedor del encuentro y no quisiera reconocer que había sido vencido por una mujer de uno sesenta que pesaba sesenta y dos kilos.

Sonaría mejor si le añadía veinte centímetros y dieciocho kilos al tamaño de su oponente. El pelo, la edad, las ropas, se aproximaban bastante, así es que más le valía comprobarlo.

Llegó a la estación de servicio una hora más tarde. Estaba tranquilo, bastante después de la medianoche, no había otros clientes. Laurent se detuvo en el surtidor de gasolina con el signo "Paga Antes De Echar" situado al lado, y caminó hacia la pequeña oficina, bien iluminada. El encargado estaba de pie, vigilando, con una incongruente mezcla de sospecha y expectación en su delgada cara de hurón. No le gustaban el aspecto de Laurent, pocas personas le gustaban, pero al mismo tiempo quería que una audiencia oyera de nuevo cómo contaba la aventura que había vivido.

Laurent sacó su cartera mientras caminaba, sacando un billete de veinte.

Quería información, no gasolina.

Viendo el dinero, el encargado se relajó. Laurent entró y colocó los veinte sobre el mostrador, pero mantuvo la mano sobre el billete cuando el encargado intentó alcanzarlo.

—Una mujer estuvo aquí esta noche —dijo—. Los veinte son para que respondas a unas pocas preguntas.

El encargado miró el billete, luego volvió a mirar a Laurent.

—Veinte pavos no es mucho dinero.

—Tampoco son muchas mis preguntas —otra mirada, y el encargado decidió que no sería inteligente tratar de sacarle más dinero a aquel gorila.

— ¿Qué quieres saber acerca de ella? —refunfuñó malhumoradamente.

—Describe su pelo.

— ¿Su pelo? —Se encogió de hombros—. Estaba oscuro. Ya le dije al comisario todo esto.

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo?

—Hace alrededor de una hora, más o menos.

Laurent controló el impulso de aplastar otra tráquea. Desgraciadamente, este idiota no era basura callejera.

Si fuera asesinado, se harían un montón de preguntas, y Laurent no quería dirigir a la policía en dirección de Isabella Swan.

—Su pelo. ¿Cómo lo tenía de largo?

—Oh. Bueno, llevaba uno de esos recogidos, ¿sabes?

— ¿Una trenza? —propuso Laurent servicialmente.

—Sí, esa es la palabra.

—Gracias.

Quitando la mano de los veinte, Laurent dejó la oficina y se volvió caminando con tranquilidad a su coche. No eran necesarias otras preguntas. Sin duda alguna la mujer había sido Isabella Swan. Ella necesitaba salir de Minneapolis, fuera del estado. Se dirigía al Este, probablemente hacia Eau Claire. Era la siguiente ciudad grande en esa dirección. Se sentiría más anónima en una ciudad, llamaría menos la atención.

Podría encontrarla en el camino, pero de noche ella tendría la ventaja de ser capaz de esconderse mejor cuando un coche se aproximara. Quizá viajaba de día, pero él creía que no. Tenía que descansar, y tendría miedo de salir a la luz del día.

¿Trataría de conseguir un medio de transporte hacia Eau Claire? Tampoco lo creía.

Era una mujer de clase media, una ciudadana cautelosa, instruida desde niña en lo peligroso que era recoger autostopistas o hacer autostop ella misma. También era lista; un autostopista llamaba la atención, y eso era lo último que ella querría.

El encargado de la gasolinera la había debido de molestar de algún modo, o nunca se habría arriesgado a llamar la atención peleándose con él. Tendría frío, estaría alterada y quizás herida.

Quizá se había escondido cerca en alguna parte, tratando de calentarse, llorando un poco, demasiado desanimada para seguir. Estaba cerca, lo sabía, pero no tenía forma de encontrarla en breve sin traer perros de rastreo, y no lo haría porque eso llamaría la atención. El quería mantener la discreción tanto como ella.

Todo sería mejor si ni la policía ni los medios de comunicación se involucraban más de lo que ya lo estaban. Calculó cuánto tiempo le llevaría llegar Eau Claire. Al menos dos días más, y eso si nada más le ocurría. Permanecía lejos de la carretera interestatal, y las carreteras secundarias le proporcionarían más puntos de entrada en la ciudad.

Eso hacía su trabajo más difícil, pero no imposible. Podría reducir sus rutas más probables a dos, y dos eran un número muy manejable. Sin embargo, necesitaría respaldo. Quería alguien que no fuera propenso a disparar impulsivamente, alguien que no perdiese el control si las cosas no iban de acuerdo a los planes. Pensó en los hombres que estaban disponibles, y se decidió por Riley. Podría ser un poco cabeza hueca, pero era prudente, y de cualquier modo, Laurent se encargaría de pensar en todo.

Pobre señora Swan. Pobre mujercita.


	8. Camuflaje y Compras

**Esta historia pertenece a Linda Howard, al terminar dire su nombre real. Los nombres y descripciones de algunos personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer.**

El libro contiene desde los primeros caps un alto contenido sexual y de violencia, por lo que si lo leen, _ES BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO_ :)

Gracias a Angie Masen por sus correcciones y a las chicas que han leido y dejado RR por esta y la otra de las historias y agregarla como favorita y/o alerta

Si todo sale bien la proxima semana estaré subiendo el fic original... mio de mi xP

_XOXO_

**_Dhampi_**

* * *

><p><strong>Camuflaje y Compras<br>**

Cuando alcanzó las afueras de Eau Claire, Bella sabía que tenía que encontrar algo comer. No tenía hambre, no estaba hambrienta, pero podía sentir cómo se debilitaba cada vez más y más.

El frío no ayudaba. La primavera había vuelto a mostrar las flores y el verdor, tentando a todo el mundo con la frívola esperanza de haber visto el final del invierno, pero como siempre sólo había estado bromeando, la muy perra. Bella no podía mirar los caprichos de clima con su complacencia habitual. Temblaba constantemente, sin embargo ahora sus escalofríos se debilitaban, otra indicación de que su cuerpo necesitaba combustible. Al menos no nevaba. Había luchado contra la hipotermia de la misma manera que lo hacían todas las personas que vivían en la calle, con periódicos y las bolsas de plástico, cualquier cosa para evitar la disminución de calor del cuerpo. Evidentemente las lamentables medidas no eran tan lamentables, porque habían surtido efecto; todavía estaba viva.

Viva, pero cada vez más preocupada. No podía seguir así. Incluso más que su precaria supervivencia, la falta de oportunidades de trabajar la carcomía. Si no podía trabajar, no podía enterarse de por qué James estaba dispuesto a asesinarlos a todos. Siempre había creído en el antiguo proverbio de que el conocimiento era poder, y en este caso el conocimiento también era el mejor camino hacia la venganza. Necesitaba un refugio seguro, largas horas sin interrupción, electricidad. La batería del ordenador duraba aproximadamente cuatro horas, y ya la había usado durante dos. Tenía muchos deseos de trabajar, deseaba ardientemente la parte de su vida anterior que había traído consigo. Para conseguir eso, tenía para volver a entrar en el mundo civilizado, o como mínimo en sus márgenes. Era hora de poner en práctica su estrategia.

Necesitaba limpiarse otra vez antes de aparecer en cualquier tienda. Salió a buscar otra estación de servicio, pero había aprendido a pasar por encima del encargado. En lugar de eso dejó la carretera y se acercó por la parte trasera; si las puertas de los cuartos de baño estaban cerradas con candado, entonces seguiría adelante hasta que encontrase una estación donde no lo estuvieran. Al menos la mitad de ellas se dejaban abiertas, quizá porque los encargados no querían preocuparse por tener que llevar el control de las llaves. Por supuesto, la mayor parte de los cuartos de baño que se dejaban abiertos estaban increíblemente sucios, pero eso ya no la molestaba. Todo lo que necesitaba era un inodoro en el que se pudiera tirar de la cadena y un lavabo con agua corriente.

Encontrar esa estación no le llevó mucho tiempo. Entró en el pequeño, malsano y húmedo cubículo y encendió la luz, una bombilla de baja potencia, desnuda colgando del techo, fuera del alcance de cualquiera inclinado a robarla a menos que trajesen consigo una escalera al cuarto de baño. Su imagen flotó en el espejo rayado y cubierto con manchas, y miró desapasionadamente a la mujer despeinada, de ojos hundidos que guardaba tan poco parecido con la persona real.

Después de satisfacer sus necesidades, se quitó las ropas y se lavó. El cuarto de baño no tenía toallas o jabón, pero después de encontrar esa falta de comodidades la primera vez, había solucionado el problema llevándose un suministro de toallas de papel de la siguiente estación, y una pastilla de jabón medio usada de otra. La mayoría de los lugares usaban jabón líquido en un dispensador sujeto a la pared, para impedir lo que era evidentemente un robo incontrolado de jabón, así que se sintió afortunada de haber encontrado la pastilla.

Desenredó su pelo, deshaciendo la trenza y peinándolo vigorosamente, casi estremeciéndose de alivio a medida que las púas se clavaban en su cuero cabelludo. Su pelo estaba tan sucio que le repugnaba tocarlo, pero para lavárselo que tendría que esperar hasta otro día. Lo volvió a trenzar con la rapidez que da la experiencia, sujetándoselo un prendedor y lanzando la trenza sobre su hombro hasta golpear contra su espalda.

No había mucho que pudiera hacer con sus ropas. Mojó una toalla del papel y limpió los lugares más sucios, pero los resultados fueron mínimos. Encogiéndose mentalmente de hombros de un modo en que no lo habría hecho tres días antes, lanzó la toalla del papel en el cubo de la basura rebosante.

Había hecho lo que podía. Había cosas peores en la vida que ropas sucias, como ser asaltada, o que un hombre tratase de romperte las costillas a patadas, o ser perseguida por los perros del barrio u observar como tu esposo y tu hermano eran asesinados a tiros.

Bella había aprendido cómo confinar esos últimos recuerdos cada vez que entraban a hurtadillas y amenazaban con destruirla, y eso hizo ahora, cambiando el rumbo de sus pensamientos hacia los asuntos prácticos.

¿Cuál sería el mejor lugar para comprar ropa? Un Kmart o un Wal—Mart, quizá; todavía estarían abiertos, y nadie se fijaría en lo que compraba.

El problema era que no sabía absolutamente nada acerca de Eau Claire, y aunque tuviera la dirección de una tienda no sabría cómo llegar allí.

Descartó tomar un taxi porque era muy caro. La única alternativa era preguntar la dirección. La idea hizo que su estómago se tensase de pánico. No había tenido ningún contacto con gente desde su encuentro con el encargado de la estación de servicio. A solas, concentrándose en sobrevivir, no había dicho una palabra en dos días. No había nadie con quién hablar, y nunca había sido una de esas personas que hablan consigo mismas.

Sin embargo, ya era hora para romper el silencio. Se abrió camino alrededor de la estación, observó al encargado durante un rato, y decidió que no sería él con quién rompería el silencio. No le gustaba su aspecto. Aunque era rechoncho donde el otro había sido flaco, había algo en él que le recordaba la expresión de los ojos del otro hombre cuando había tratado de patearla. Gente de la misma calaña, posiblemente. No iba a arriesgarse.

En lugar de eso atravesó un campo hacia otra carretera, andando con cuidado en la oscuridad. Tropezó con una alambrada, pero tuvo suerte: no tenía púas ni estaba electrificada. Era caída, y osciló precariamente bajo su peso cuando gateó sobre ella. El estado de la cerca quería decir que no había ganado en el campo, aunque en realidad no había esperado encontrar ganado tan cerca de la ciudad.

Aun así, era reconfortante saber que no se encontraría repentinamente de frente con un toro irritado.

Mientras trepaba por la cerca al otro lado del campo, un perro empezó a ladrar a su derecha. Tan pronto como sus pies llegaron a tierra comenzó a moverse hacia la izquierda, porque a veces los perros se callaban y perdían interés si se salía de su territorio. La maniobra no surtió efecto esta vez. El perro ladró aún más frenéticamente, y el sonido se acercó.

Se inclinó y barrió con su mano la tierra hasta localizar unas pocas piedras. El perro era inocente, realizaba su deber instintivo ladrando a un intruso; intentó no lastimar al animal, pero ni quería que la mordiese. Una piedra que diese lo bastante cerca era por lo general suficiente para provocar la retirada del animal. Tiró una hacia el sonido y dijo:

—¡Grr! —en una voz tan queda y feroz como pudo, dando un pisotón para dar más énfasis al gruñido.

Apenas podría discernir a oscuras el movimiento del animal que se movía rápidamente hacia atrás, lejos del movimiento abruptamente agresivo que ella había hecho.

Dio otro paso y dijo "¡Grr!" otra vez, y el perro decidió que la retirada era la mejor forma de proceder. Se fue por un camino, y Bella se fue por el otro.

Bien, al menos había roto su silencio, aunque hubiera sido con un perro.

—Creo que la he visto —comunicó Riley por el teléfono móvil—. Estoy casi seguro de que era ella. Apenas vi fugazmente a alguien deslizándose por detrás de una estación de servicio, ¿sabes?

—¿Viste hacia adónde se fue? —Laurent puso en marcha su coche.

Había escogido las carreteras 12 y 40 como las más probable para que ella entrase en Eau Claire; había elegido vigilar la carretera 12 porque era la más concurrida, dejando a Riley para cubrir 40. Las dos carreteras se cruzaban a sólo unas pocas millas de su posición actual.

—La perdí. Creo que atravesó un campo. No he podido encontrarla otra vez.

—Se dirigía a Eau Claire. Ve en esa dirección. Tiene que dejarse ver en una autopista o una calle otra vez en alguna parte —Laurent colgó el teléfono y lo puso al lado en el asiento del coche. La excitación zumbaba a través de él. Estuvo cerca de ella, lo sabía. Podría sentirla, una presa interesante porque su carácter evasivo era inesperado. Pero pronto la tendría, y su trabajo habría terminado. Habría triunfado otra vez. Se permitió sentir emoción durante un dulce momento, luego firmemente la descartó. No dejaba que nada interfiriese en el trabajo.

El logotipo de un Kmart se elevaba en el cielo nocturno, atrayendo a Bella hacia él. Había cruzado campos y solares desocupados, atravesado patios traseros, y hecho frente a varios perros más. Los animales eran mascotas, en vez de perros guardianes, sino se hubieran calmado habría sido difícil abrirse paso por el laberinto de casas sin atraerse una indebida atención hacia a sí misma.

Detrás del aparcamiento del Kmart había encontrado un contenedor del

Ejército De Salvación, con muebles descartados y cosas sueltas rotas apiladas alrededor. Rodeó el contenedor, dándose cuenta de que un sorprendente número de personas examinaban a fondo rutinariamente los donativos y se llevaban lo mejor, dejando sólo los trastos viejos. Necesitaba un lugar seguro para esconder su bolsa, pero esconderlo en el montón de donativos estaba descartado.

Paseó por detrás del edificio, esforzándose por permanecer en las sombras más oscuras.

Al lado de la zona de embarque y de recepción había un montón de cajas de cartón vacías, pero el área estaba brillantemente iluminada con farolas. Sería un escondite ideal, excepto por las luces. Siguió adelante alrededor del edificio por la sección de césped y jardinería, con macetas y bolsas de semillas de hierba apiladas contra una alta valla cerrada con cadenas. La puerta de salida estaba cerrada por la noche, pero unas pocas personas todavía eran capaces de enfrentarse al frío para escoger lo último en macetas de barro falsas hechas de plástico.

Agachándose rápidamente detrás una pila de semilla de hierba, Bella cuidadosamente colocó la bolsa de plástico contra la valla. El pavimento era negro, y las sombras lo suficiente densas para que la bolsa fuese virtualmente invisible a menos que alguien se tropezara con ella.

El pánico retorció sus entrañas al pensar en desprenderse del ordenador, y se agazapó allí, echando otro largo vistazo alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la vigilaba. Había un bosquecillo pequeño detrás de ella, y los grillos mantenían su habitual alboroto, lo que le decía que nadie se movía en torno a los árboles.

Eau Claire no era Minneapolis, se dijo. Tenía menos de un sexto del tamaño de Minneapolis—St. Paul. La ciudad tendría su cuota de vagabundos, drogadictos, y sin hogar, pero era mucho menos probable que fuese observada aquí. El solar del aparcamiento del Kmart no era exactamente un semillero de intriga, especialmente casi a la hora de cierre.

Ya no podía esperar más. Se levantó y caminó resueltamente alrededor del contorno vallado, sin mirar hacia atrás, dando firmes zancadas como si tuviera todo derecho del mundo para estar allí, lo que era cierto. No iba a robar nada, iba a pagar con el dinero en efectivo que tenía en su bolsillo.

Había un empleado en las puertas para vigilar a los clientes a medida que entraban. Le asestó a Bella una mirada dura y se volvió hacia el escritorio, y ella sospechó que haría que la siguiese otro empleado para asegurarse de que no robaba nada.

Cogió un carrito de la compra de la fila. Dejaría que alguien la siguiera; no le importaba.

—Atención, señores clientes —el anuncio se oyó por los altavoces—. La tienda cerrará en quince minutos —caminando tan rápido como podía, empujó el carro hacia la ropa de mujeres. Cogió un par de pantalones vaqueros de su talla, una sudadera, una cazadora vaquera, y luego pasó velozmente a la sección de ropa interior. Un paquete de bragas entró en el carro, seguido por un paquete de calcetines. Mirando los letreros que había colgados del techo de la tienda, localizó el departamento de zapatería, y se puso en camino hacia la parte trasera de la tienda; de camino atravesó la sección de ropa del hombre, y cogió una gorra de béisbol mientras pasaba. Cuando llegó al departamento de zapatería, rápidamente escogió un par de deportivas blancas. Serían mejores para caminar que sus mocasines, que estaban muy desgastados.

De acuerdo, ahora a por un bolso. El equipaje estaba en la parte frontal de la tienda, entre el departamento de deportes y la farmacia. Bella hizo una rápida inspección y escogió el más barato de los bolsos de tamaño mediano que ofrecían.

En su camino hacia caja, también cogió un cepillo de dientes, pasta dentífrica, y un champú.

Cinco minutos después de entrar en la tienda, giraba el carro hacia una de las cajas registradoras. No miró alrededor para ver si alguien la vigilaba. La caja estaba cubierta de cajas de chicles y barritas de caramelo. Su estómago gruñó, y miró con fijeza el surtido. Tenía que comer algo, y le gustaba el chocolate, pero en cierta forma pensar en caramelos era repugnante. La náusea retorció su estómago, haciéndole tragarse el torrente de saliva que amenazaba con desbordarse.

Los cacahuetes no eran dulces. Los cacahuetes eran agradables y salados. El cliente que había delante de ella terminó de pagar, y Bella empujó el carro hacia delante. Cogió un paquete de cacahuetes y lo lanzó encima del mostrador, luego empezó a descargar su compra.

La cajera aburrida, de mirada somnolienta iba marcando los artículos, apiñándolos en arrugadas bolsas de plástico.

—Ciento treinta y dos con diecisiete —masculló.

Bella tragó saliva. ¡Cien treinta y dos dólares! Miró las dos bolsas de plástico y el bolso. Si quería ser más eficiente en esconderse, en viajar, necesitaba cada artículo que había allí. Torvamente hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó el fajo de billetes, contando uno por uno siete de veinte dólares. Cuando le devolvieron el cambio, cogió el bolso en una mano y las dos bolsas de plástico en la otra, y usó el cuerpo para acercar el carro hacia las filas de carros anidados a la espera de la riada de de compradores del día siguiente.

Había una máquina expendedora delante de la tienda. Bella se compró un refresco de ella y lo dejó caer en una de las bolsas.

Su corazón martillaba mientras caminaba a grandes pasos hacia atrás alrededor a la sección de césped y jardinería. Ahora estaba vacío, excepto por un empleado que cubría las plantas para la noche. Cuando él le dio la espalda, se agachó rápidamente detrás de las bolsas de semilla apiladas. Soltando el bolso, barrió su mano libre el pavimento oscuro, frío, buscando su bolsa de basura. Sus dedos encontraron sólo arena y humedad. Un espanto absoluto la inmovilizó. Después de todo alguien había estado observándola, y había robado la bolsa tan pronto como se había perdido de vista en la tienda.

Se agazapó en las sombras, con los ojos dilatados y la respiración costosa y rápida mientras trataba de pensar. Si alguien la había estado vigilando, entonces había debido estar escondido en el bosque.

¿Había regresado allí? ¿Podría lograr encontrarle? ¿Qué haría, atacar a cualquiera que viese llevar una bolsa? La respuesta era sí, si tenía que hacerlo lo haría. No podía rendirse ahora.

¿Pero había llegado lo suficientemente lejos por la valla? ¿Estaba en la posición correcta? Las brillantes luces de la tienda habían arruinado su visión nocturna, y quizá había menospreciado la distancia a la esquina a la que había dejado la bolsa. Cuidadosamente dejando a un lado la arrugada bolsa del Kmart que contenía su ropa nueva, avanzó lentamente a lo largo de la valla, sin creerse realmente que había calculado mal la distancia pero haciendo el esfuerzo de todos modos.

Su mano extendida tocó plástico. El alivio se derramó a través de ella, dejándola débil.

Se inclinó sobre el pavimento, cogiendo el reconfortante peso en sus brazos.

Todo estaba allí todavía, el ordenador, los discos, los papeles. No los había perdido, después de todo. Sacudió fuera la debilidad. Apresuradamente recogió el bolso y abrió la cremallera, metiendo en él tanto sus ropas nuevas como el ordenador.

Luego desapareció entre los árboles, perdiéndose en la noche antes atreverse a hacer un alto para comer la bolsa de cacahuetes y beberse el refresco.

Después de comer y descansar, se quedó mirando a través de los árboles los letreros brillantes que parecían hacerle señas. El Kmart había cerrado, pero calle abajo brillaban las luces de un local de comida rápida y de una tienda de comestibles. La idea de una hamburguesa le hizo sentir náuseas, pero una tienda de comestibles...

Podía comprar una barra de pan y un frasco de manteca de cacahuete, la base de muchas comidas, productos tan corrientes que nadie se acordaría de ella o de lo que había comprado.

Hazlo todo esta noche, pensó. Ya había hecho mucho: hablado, aunque sólo fuera con un perro, vuelto entre personas otra vez, comprado ropas. Los clientes que frecuentaban las tiendas de comestibles por la noche eran por lo general más raros que la gente que iba de día; a menudo había oído hablar a los cajeros de las extrañas cosas que ocurrían por la noche. Ella sería solamente una más de los raros, y nadie le prestaría mucha atención. Resueltamente Bella levantó el bolso y empezó a caminar calle arriba hacia la tienda de comestibles.

Aunque obviamente no podía entrar en la tienda llevando el bolso. Se quedó de pie al otro lado de la calle y examinó la situación. La calle detrás de la tienda era residencial, llena de casas y coches. Una valla de tres metros de alto rodeaba tres lados de la tienda. En el lado izquierdo, había una zona de descarga y un montón enorme y desordenado de cajas de cartón vacías, que servían de refugio para los borrachos, o las mujeres de la calle. Incluso un refugio de cartón era bueno durante las noches frías.

Pensó en la chaqueta vaquera que tenía en la maleta, y se rió silenciosamente, sin humor, de sí misma. Tenía frío; ¿por qué no se había puesto la chaqueta? Una razón absurda le vino a la mente. Estaba sucia, y la chaqueta era nueva. No quería ponérsela hasta haberse dado un baño y ponerse sus nuevas ropas limpias. Las doctrinas de toda una vida predominaban aunque hubiera estado temblando durante tres días.

Mañana, se dijo a sí misma. De algún modo se las arreglaría para darse un baño, un baño real, y se lavaría el pelo. Mañana se pondría su nueva ropa.

Por esta noche, sólo tenía que comprar lo necesario para hacerse un emparedado, y estaría en camino.

Una extraña cautela le impidió cruzar la calle por ese sitio; en su lugar fue hasta la esquina, se cruzó por el semáforo, y luego volvió hacia atrás. Se mantuvo en la parte de atrás del aparcamiento, caminando alrededor de malolientes contenedores de basura, deslizándose en las sombras de árboles cada vez que podía. Finalmente llegó detrás de la tienda de comestibles, pero algo la inquietaba.

Tal vez fuese la valla, que restringía sus opciones de escape a una única dirección, si la fuga se volvía necesaria. Tenía intención de dejar allí el bolso pero cambió de opinión, y en su lugar decidió llevarlo hacia la parte de delante. No había ningún coche estacionado en la parte trasera, lo que quería decir que todos los empleados aparcaban enfrente, probablemente en uno de los laterales del aparcamiento para dejar las mejores plazas del pasillo a los clientes.

Bella observó desde el lateral del edificio, esperando hasta que el terreno se quedó vacío de clientes ya fueran entrando o saliendo, antes de agacharse hasta que su cabeza estuvo apenas por debajo del nivel del capó de un coche y pasar velozmente hasta la fila de coches estacionados. Agazapada delante del primer coche, puso su mano en el capó y lo encontró frío; el vehículo llevaba horas allí, así que estaba en lo cierto acerca de dónde aparcaban los empleados. Deslizó el bolso bajo el coche, entre las llantas delanteras. La tienda no se había cerrado a las nueve así es que estaría abierta al menos hasta las diez, si no toda la noche, y los empleados se quedarían hasta más tarde. Estaría de regreso mucho antes que el dueño del coche.

Como una precaución añadida, no se enderezó y caminó hacia la tienda inmediatamente.

En lugar de eso retrocedió por la línea de coches hasta alcanzar los dos últimos. Luego se movió entre ellos, se levantó, inspiró profundamente, y se enfrentó al público de una tienda de comestibles.

—La tengo —comunicó Riley—. Creí que la había visto andando por la calle, pero entonces la perdí vista y de repente apareció en el aparcamiento de una tienda de comestibles. Ahora está allí dentro.

—Dame la dirección —dijo Laurent serenamente. Para entonces, Riley y él conocían Eau Claire bastante bien, habiendo pasado más de un día conduciendo por las calles, estudiando mapas, aprendiendo de memoria el trazado de la ciudad.

Mientras escuchaba la voz de Riley, se dio cuenta de que estaba a menos de un minuto de la tienda de comestibles.

Sonrió.

Bella se movió rápidamente a través de los pasillos brillantemente iluminados, concentrada en dos cosas y sólo dos cosas: pan y mantequilla de cacahuete. Su apetito era inexistente, y ninguna de las deliberadas exhibiciones llamaron su atención. Compraría comida porque tenía que comer, pero esa era la única razón.

La mantequilla de cacahuete estaba, como siempre, en el mismo pasillo que el keptchup y la mostaza. Agarró el tarro más grande y accesible, después se encaminó hacia la sección de panadería, sólo se distrajo por la repentina comprensión de que necesitaba un cuchillo para extender la mantequilla de cacahuete. Una caja de cubiertos del plástico le vino a la mente; eso es lo que habría comprado antes, pero el frágil plástico, diseñado para usar y tirar, se rompería pronto y tendría que comprar más. Sería más barato comprar un cuchillo de verdad. Volvió hacia atrás por el anterior pasillo, dónde se encontraban los suministros de cocina. Había una fila de cuchillos con mangos de plástico colgados de ganchos. Cogió el primero que alcanzó que no fuera dentado, porque limpiar la mantequilla de cacahuete de todos esos pequeños dientes sería un doloroso. Se decidió por un cuchillo para pelar con una hoja de diez centímetros, en cuyo envoltorio se garantizaba que estaba afilado.

Con el cuchillo y la mantequilla de cacahuete en la mano, se apresuró a ir a la sección de panadería y cogió pan de molde de tamaño familiar.

Mirando su reloj de pulsera, vio que llevaba en la tienda un minuto y veinte segundos, su propio récord personal, pero eso eran ochenta segundos durante los cuales su ordenador había estado abandonado.

Había dos cajas que permanecían abiertos. En la primera, un joven descargaba un par de cenas para microondas, un paquete de seis cervezas, y una bolsa de tamaño económico de patatas fritas, la comida estándar para el varón soltero. En la otra, un viejo encorvado contaba cuidadosamente el dinero de una caja de aspirinas. Bella escogió el segundo mostrador, colocando sus artículos en la cinta justo mientras la empleada daba el recibo al viejo, que sonreía dulcemente.

—Mi esposa tiene dolor de cabeza —explicó, producto de una época anterior cuando se esperaba cordialidad de los desconocidos, no miedo—. No había aspirinas en la casa. No lo entiendo, normalmente tiene un frasco para esto y una botella para esto otro, siempre tiene algo para curarlo todo, pero esta noche no había una sola aspirina —volvió la cabeza y guiñó el ojo a Bella, con los ojos centelleando alegremente. No prestaba atención al dependiente.

El dependiente que se movía veloz había marcado ya tres artículos de Bella mientras el viejo buscaba a tientas la cartera en su bolsillo.

—Doce con treinta y siete. ¿Asesina un árbol o estrangula un pájaro? —Bella parpadeó.

—¿Yo qué? —dijo mientras le daba trece dólares.

—¿Papel o plástico? —tradujo el dependiente, riendo un poco burlonamente, y el viejo se rió ahogadamente como si él lo hubiera comprendido perfectamente.

—Plástico —dijo Bella. Definitivamente el turno de noche no era normal.

Sintió una diminuta chispa de diversión, un asomo de vida en la desolación de su corazón y de su mente, como un latido débil y frágil que demostraba que todavía estaba viva, hasta cierto punto. Sus labios se curvaron involuntariamente, una sonrisa fugaz que se desvaneció casi tan rápido como se había formado, pero durante un momento la vida había estado allí.

Volvió su cabeza para observar al viejo mientras se acercaba a las puertas automáticas, y a través de las grandes ventanas de vidrio vio a dos hombres saliendo de un sedán beiges estacionado en medio del aparcamiento.

El hombre más cercano a la tienda se detuvo y esperó a que el otro rodease el coche, luego caminaron juntos hacia la tienda. Uno era moreno, de constitución poderosa, con la forma de la cabeza vagamente simiesca; el otro era de constitución y altura media, de pelo castaño, sólo... vulgar. Llevaban pantalones y chaquetas, ni elegantes ni tampoco raídas. Ninguno de ellos se haría notar en una multitud, ni siquiera el hombre mono. Era sólo otro tipo demasiado peludo, demasiado voluminoso, nada particular.

Pero caminaban juntos en una especie sutil de alianza, como si tuviera una meta concreta, una misión.

—Su cambio, sesenta y tres centavos —distraídamente Bella cogió el cambio y lo deslizó en su bolsillo. Los arqueólogos recogían un montón de detalles sobre las personas, ya que trataban de entender cómo había vivido la gente, y Bella había vivido con dos arqueólogos, hermano y marido, absorbiendo una parte de sus conversaciones durante años.

Dos hombres, paseándose juntos de una manera determinada. Los hombres no hacían eso a menos que estuvieron trabajando juntos como un equipo, con algún propósito definido. Esto era diferente del andar casual, del modo de andar en compañía pero no juntos de los machos, cuando no querían enviar la señal equivocada a cualquier hembra al acecho.

Le arrebató la bolsa al alarmado dependiente y se lanzó de vuelta a la tienda.

El dependiente dijo:

—¡Oye! —pero Bella no vaciló, solamente echó una mirada rápida no al dependiente sino a los dos hombres, que la debían estar vigilando, porque echaron a correr.

Se tiró al suelo y gateó por el pasillo, sabiendo que los dos hombres no podrían verla desde el sitio donde estaban. Su ritmo cardíaco aumentó, pero curiosamente no sentía pánico, sólo un gran estado de urgencia. Estaba atrapada en un recinto, acechada por dos hombres que la atraparía con un movimiento de pinza a menos que se moviese rápido.

Sus probabilidades de dejarlos atrás eran pequeñas, porque tenían que ser hombres de James, y James no vacilaría en dar la orden de disparar por la espalda.

Una mujer metió un carrito de compras en el pasillo en el extremo más alejado, con la atención se concentrada en la estantería de los refrescos.

Su bolso estaba en el asiento para niños del carrito, con un suéter rojo puesto encima.

Bella se movió hacia abajo por el pasillo, sin correr pero caminando rápido.

La mujer no le prestaba ninguna atención; empezó a coger una caja de refrescos, y mientras Bella pasaba caminando cogió el suéter rojo de su lugar de descanso.

Rápidamente dobló la esquina en el siguiente pasillo y se puso encima el suéter, dejando su pelo atrapado bajo la tela. Su trenza larga era demasiada identificable, pero el suéter rojo obraba a la inversa, porque ella no llevaba puesto uno y las miradas de los hombres pasarían por alto cualquier cosa que atrajese tanto la atención, al menos eso esperaba.

Colgó la bolsa de plástico de su brazo como un bolso y caminó serenamente hacia el frente de la tienda. Compuso la expresión de absorta pasividad del típico comprador, simulando examinar los contenidos de los estantes a medida que caminaba por el pasillo.

En la parte delantera, podría oír al dependiente diciéndole a alguien, probablemente al supervisor, que una mujer había ido dentro de la tienda en lugar de fuera, tal y como se esperaba que hicieran los compradores. Un hombre, el vulgar de pelo castaño, cruzó por enfrente del pasillo. Su mirada apenas se posó sobre Bella, deslizándose directamente más allá del suéter rojo. El corazón se le subió a su garganta, pero conservó el paso firme, pausado.

Sentía la piel tensa, frágil, no era en absoluto barrera para una bala. El hombre había cruzado fuera de vista pero quizá fuera listo, quizá la había reconocido a través de su improvisado disfraz y simplemente la estaba esperando frente al pasillo, fuera de vista. Quizá se dirigía directamente hacia una trampa mortal.

Sentía débiles las piernas; le temblaban las rodillas. Tres pasos más la sacaron del pasillo, en la caja de la parte delantera. No volvió la cabeza, pero su visión periférica percibió el movimiento del hombre, alejándose de ella a medida que registraba cada pasillo. ¡Huye! Su instinto era escapar, pero sus piernas estaban demasiado temblorosas. Su mente la sostenía, susurrándole que permaneciera en pie, que cada segundo sin ser descubierta era un segundo adicional para esconderse.

Habían empujado carritos de la compra para bloquear las entradas a las cajas que no estaban abiertas, y se aproximó a uno apartado, introduciéndose en el espacio estrecho que conducía a los clientes hacia la salida. Giró a la izquierda, hacia las puertas más cercanas a la fila de coches donde había dejado el ordenador.

Las puertas automáticas se abrieron con un chirrido y caminó fuera hacia el frío nocturno, con el corazón martillando, incapaz de creer que su estratagema había funcionado. Pero había ganado, en el mejor de los casos, sólo un minuto.

Corrió apresuradamente hacia la fila de los coches de empleados, lanzándose hacia su escondite. Acostándose sobre el suelo, se metió debajo del coche, metiéndose con su ordenador entre las ruedas delanteras.

La grava aguda, suelta se clavó en ella, incluso a través de la ropa. El olor a aceite y gasolina, a cosas mecánicas, parecía recubrir sus fosas nasales con una película grasienta. Yació muy quieta, escuchando el ruido de pasos de dos hombres. Llegaron en diez segundos, se movía bastante rápido, pero eran profesionales.

No haría nada que atrajese una atención indebida. No estaban gritando, al parecer no habían sacado sus armas, simplemente buscaban. Bella escuchó los pasos aproximándose y luego retirándose, y se agazapó más cerca de la rueda, haciéndose una bola tan pequeña como pudo. Se dio cuenta de que se habían dividido el estacionamiento, tratando de divisarla entre los coches dispersos.

—No puedo creer que se nos escapara —dijo una voz en tono bastante agraviado.

—Ha resultado ser sorprendentemente escurridiza —contestó una segunda, voz más profunda. Había una formalidad sutil en su modo de expresarse, una deliberación suave como si el que hablaba pensara en cada palabra que decía.

Dijeron algo más pero las palabras eran indistintas, como si el que hablaba estuviera alejándose de ella. Después de unos instantes las voces se volvieron más claras.

—Lo hizo. Tío, no puedo creerlo. Se disfrazó y se escapó. Ella debe haberse escapado fuera a través de la zona de descarga, no importa lo que dijese ese muchachito acerca de que nadie había pasado por allí.

—Quizá sí, quizá no —la segunda voz todavía era suave, casi displicente—.

Dijiste que tenía una maleta cuando la viste en la calle.

—Sí.

—No la tenía hace un momento.

—La ha debido esconder en algún sitio. ¿Crees que va a regresar a por ella?

—Sin duda alguna. La habría escondido bastante cerca, pero el sitio sería lo suficientemente seguro para que sintiera que no había peligro mientras entraba en la tienda.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Volver a nuestros puntos de observación, y abstente de discutir nuestros planes en público.

—Uh, sí —un coche se puso en marcha a corta distancia, probablemente el

Dodge beige, pero Bella no se movió.

Su retirada podría ser un truco; podían aparcar en alguna parte a corta distancia y volver a pie, esperando a que ella se deje ver. Yació en el pavimento frío, escuchando las esporádicas idas y venidas de clientes. El nivel de adrenalina en su cuerpo comenzó a bajar, dejándola aletargada. El suéter era grueso; sentía más calor ahora del que había tenido en tres días, y con el calor vino la somnolencia. Le pesaban los párpados, una pesadez contra la que luchaba.

Podía permitirse el descanso, pero no la falta de atención.

Su cuerpo tenía sus propios planes. Tres días y noches de lucha, de poco o ningún descanso, ninguna comida, y momentos de puro terror cubiertos de una capa de profunda desesperación, le habían pasado factura.

En un momento estaba despierta, luchando contra el sueño, y al siguiente la pelea estuvo perdida.

La tienda de comestibles cerraba a medianoche, y fue el repentino apagón de las luces del aparcamiento lo que la despertó. Yació muy quieto, arrancada bruscamente de su sueño pero ignorando dónde estaba.

El entorno le resultaba completamente extraño, estaba apretujada contra algo sólido y oscuro y el olor era horrible, como aceite motor... Estaba debajo de un coche. La conciencia la golpeó y aterrorizada miró alrededor, pero nadie salía de la tienda. Los empleados tendrían que cerrar, quizá hacer alguna limpieza, antes de salir.

Aunque un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera le dijo la hora, no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había dormido, porque no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba acostada allí antes de quedarse dormida. Su descuido la asustó. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el dueño del coche hubiera salido temprano del trabajo?

No pienses en problemas que no han ocurrido, se dijo mientras recogía sus pertenencias y salía de debajo del coche. Tenía bastantes problemas sin preocuparse por algo que no había ocurrido.

Esperaba que mientras había dormido, hubiera transcurrido suficiente tiempo para que sus dos perseguidores hubieran perdido la esperanza de localizarla en esta zona. No se atrevía a quedarse más tiempo; tenía que arriesgarse a ser vista.

Pero la noche era más oscura ahora había menos coches en la calle, las casas se habían llenado de sombras y, las tiendas habían cerrado.

Estaba agarrotada por el frío y su posición encogida bajo el coche. Avanzó lentamente, permaneciendo encorvada detrás de los coches estacionados para mantenerte fuera de la vista. Pero al final no había más coches, sólo el espacio desnudo del estacionamiento. Se movió rápidamente, luego, casi echó a correr mientras andaba rápida y ligeramente a lo largo de la orilla del pavimento, con el bolso golpeando contra su cadera izquierda y las provisiones rebotando contra la derecha. Tan pronto como franqueó la valla dobló hacia las sombras más profundas, y la noche se la tragó.


	9. Trabajo de Vigilancia

**Esta historia pertenece a Linda Howard, al terminar dire su nombre real. Los nombres y descripciones de algunos personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer.**

El libro contiene desde los primeros caps un alto contenido sexual y de violencia, por lo que si lo leen, _ES BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO_ :)

Gracias a Angie Masen por sus correcciones y a las chicas que han leido y dejado RR por esta y la otra de las historias y agregarla como favorita y/o alerta

Si todo sale bien la proxima semana estaré subiendo el fic original... mio de mi xP

_XOXO_

**_Dhampi_**

* * *

><p><strong>Trabajo de Vigilancia<br>**

Bella forzó la entrada de una casa. Había escogido un escondite adecuado antes de amanecer, en un barrio de clase media—baja donde probablemente no había sistemas de seguridad, sólo vecinos curiosos. Había observado las casas, escogiendo las que no tenían juguetes, bicicletas, o columpios en el patio. Quería una casa sin niños, una casa donde tanto el marido como la mujer trabajasen y nadie estuviera en casa durante el día. Los niños complicarían el asunto; se ponían enfermos en los momentos más inconvenientes y desestabilizaban los horarios.

La oscuridad apenas había comenzado a disminuir cuando las casas empezaron a cobrar vida, las ventanas se iluminaron, y a través de las paredes se filtraron los sonidos de radios y televisiones. El aroma a café y bacón parecían burlarse de ella. No sabía qué día era, laborable o fin de semana, si los niños irían a la escuela o jugarían en los patios y la calle todo el día. Rezó por que fuera un día laborable.

La gente comenzó a marcharse, los tubos de escape de coches y camionetas dejaban detrás pequeñas nubecillas en el frío aire matutino.

Cuidadosamente Bella tomó nota de cuántas personas salían de cada casa.

Finalmente seleccionó su objetivo. El marido salió primero, y cerca de veinte minutos más tarde la esposa se marchó con el estrépito del motor señalando su avance.

Aun así Bella esperó, y sus oraciones fueron respondidas. Los niños empezaron a aparecer, llevando libros y mochilas, dando fuertes voces con un tono chillón inducido por las vacaciones de verano que se acercaban. Después de unos pocos días de frío no se había enfriado su entusiasmo. Pronto la escuela terminaría, el tiempo sería más cálido, y un largo verano se extendería ante ellos. Bella les envidiaba la sencillez de su alegría.

El autobús llegó, la calle se vació. El silencio dominaba el barrio otra vez, excepto por la ocasional salida de unos pocos, cuyos días laborales no comenzaban al menos hasta las ocho en punto.

Ahora era el momento, cuando la calle estaba en su mayor parte vacía pero había todavía bastante del ruido habitual del barrio para que fuera menos probable que las personas advirtieran el pequeño ruido adicional provocado por la ruptura de un cristal.

Bella se deslizó hacia la parte trasera de la casa que había elegido, oculta por el seto pulcramente recortado que separaba la propiedad de sus vecinas.

Como esperaba, la mitad superior de la puerta trasera era de cristal. Todavía había alguien en la casa de la izquierda, pero las cortinas estaban corridas así que no era probable que alguien la viese por ese lado. La casa de la derecha era de estilo rancho de los años cincuenta, más larga que ésta, pero con menos profundidad; cualquiera que se asomase a una ventana no podría ver la parte trasera de esta casa.

Esperando encontrar una manera fácil de entrar, echó una mirada alrededor para localizar un lugar conveniente donde esconder una llave. No había ninguna maceta, y debajo del felpudo no encontró nada. Romper el cristal fue más difícil de lo que esperaba. La televisión y el cine lo hacían parecer tan fácil, cristales haciéndose pedazos con un toque de pistola o un golpe de codo. No funcionaba así en la vida real. Después de hacerse daño en el codo, miró alrededor para buscar un arma más resistente, pero el patio estaba limpio y no quedaban esparcidas piedras adecuadas. Sin embargo había ladrillos, cuidadosamente colocados formando el borde de un macizo de flores.

Con el suéter rojo sobre el cristal para amortiguar el ruido, Bella lo golpeó con el ladrillo hasta que se hizo pedazos. Después de volver a poner el ladrillo, hizo una respiración profunda, luego metió la mano dentro y abrió la puerta. Le puso los nervios de punta. Entrar andando en esa casa extraña, silenciosa la consternó.

Cuando puso el pie sobre ese umbral, se convirtió oficialmente en culpable de allanamiento de morada, ella que siempre había sido tan escrupulosa que hasta cumplía el límite de velocidad.

No estaba allí para robar nada, excepto agua caliente y un poco de electricidad. La salvación milagrosa en la tienda de comestibles había hecho imperativo que se empezara a mezclar con la gente, y también que consiguiese algunos disfraces. Ya no podía parecer una vagabunda; tenía que parecer... homogénea. Mezclarse o morir.

Su corazón martilleaba mientras se despojaba de sus asquerosas ropas y las metía en la lavadora de la desconocida propietaria de la casa. ¿Qué ocurriría si se había equivocado, si la señora o su marido no habían salido ese día para ir a trabajar, sino que uno de ellos sólo estaba haciendo un recado y regresaba de un momento a otro?

Si encontraban a una mujer extraña desnuda, y dándose una ducha, en su casa como mínimo llamarían a la policía.

Pero no se había atrevido a tratar de alquilar un cuarto de hotel de carretera, asumiendo que nadie le dejaría coger un cuarto con el aspecto y el olor que tenía, aunque pagase al contado. Y quizá los hombres de James comprobaban los hoteles; un recepcionista sin duda alguna la recordaría. Sólo por esta vez necesitaba tomar un baño y lavar su ropa donde no pudieran verla, donde nadie se fijase en ella, y después volvería a parecer respetable. A partir de entonces podría entrar en una lavandería y lavarse la ropa, entrar en tiendas y comprar las cosas que necesitaba para encubrir su apariencia, y perderse en el inmenso océano de la respetabilidad.

Debería darse prisa con la ducha. Sabía que debería, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó de pie bajo el agua, sintiendo como quitaba el polvo de su piel, sintiendo como mojaba su pelo grasiento. Se enjabonó dos veces, y se restregó hasta que su piel estuvo de un rosado brillante, y aun así no quiso salir de la ducha. Se mantuvo de pie allí incluso cuando el agua caliente dejó de salir y la ducha se volvió fría. No cerró el agua hasta que fue tan fría que comenzó a temblar, y lo hizo entonces sólo porque había tenido frío durante tres días y estaba cansada de eso.

Fue tal el alivio de sentirse limpia otra vez que casi lloró. Casi, porque de alguna forma las lágrimas realmente no llegaban. ¿Había llorado por Mike, por Jacob? No podía recordarlo.

Tenía recuerdos claros como el agua de un montón de cosas acerca de esa horrible noche, pero no podía recordar lágrimas. Seguramente había llorado. Pero, ¿si no lo había hecho?, si no había llorado por ellos, entonces no podía llorar para algo tan mundano como estar limpia.

Llorar por menos los empequeñecería, y eso no podría aguantarlo.

Apenas frotó la toalla sobre su piel desnuda, luego se envolvió la tela húmeda alrededor de la cabeza. No quería abusar de la ignorante hospitalidad de los dueños más de lo necesario, y usar dos toallas en vez de una era ciertamente un lujo.

Luego, casi temblando de entusiasmo, abrió la cremallera del bolso y sacó sus ropas nuevas. Los pantalones vaqueros y la sudadera estaban muy arrugados, la cazadora vaquera algo menos. Bella quitó el resistente envoltorio de plástico del cuchillo de cocina y probó su filo cortando las etiquetas de las compras. El cuchillo partió fácilmente los anillos de plástico y Bella miró pensativamente la brillante hoja. No estaba mal.

Lanzó las prendas de vestir en la secadora de ropa para quitar las arrugas, y se cepilló los dientes mientras el secador hacía su trabajo. Miró su reflejo en el espejo, un poco desconcertada.

Se veía diferente, de alguna manera, y no era simplemente la desnudez exhausta de su expresión. La palidez era de esperar, como también los círculos bajo sus ojos. No, era algo distinto, algo difícil de encontrar.

Encogiéndose de hombros con desconcierto, fijó su atención en cuestiones más prácticas. Su pelo largo requería siempre usar secador, así es que utilizó el que estaba al lado del lavabo.

Su gruesa trenza era demasiada identificable. Debería cortarse el pelo. Pensó en buscar tijeras, pero no convirtió en acción el pensamiento. Mike había amado su pelo largo, había jugado con él. El dolor fue como una patada en el pecho, la destrozó.

Se inclinó contra la pared, sus dientes contuvieron con fuerza un profundo gemido mientras su cuerpo se doblaba por el impacto. ¡Dios, oh Dios!

Podía sentir su interior devastado, la enormidad de la pérdida tan abrumadora que seguramente no podría seguir viviendo, seguramente su corazón simplemente dejaría de latir por el dolor.

Excepto por la salvaje necesidad de venganza contra James, no tenía razón para vivir. Pero su corazón, ese músculo tan robusto y olvidadizo, no sentía su pena y continuaba sin pausa su tarea de bombeo.

No, no. No podría hacer eso. Lamentarse era un lujo que no podía permitirse; había sabido desde el principio que estaría destrozada. Pero tenía que guardarlo hasta después de encargarse de James, cuando pudiera acercarse a los recuerdos de Mike y Jacob, y decir, "no le dejé escapar sin pagar".

Haciendo inspiraciones profundas, trémulas, enderezó su cuerpo dolorido. El dolor era auténtico, tan intenso que incluso invadía sus músculos. Con manos temblorosas terminó de secarse el pelo, aunque no sabía qué hacer con la gruesa masa excepto volver a hacerse una trenza. De momento se lo dejó suelto, colgando sobre la espalda, y recuperó la ropa de la secadora.

Las prendas estaban calientes, casi demasiado calientes, pero ella apreció mucho el calor. Rápidamente se puso bragas limpias y calcetines, luego se vistió antes de todo el calor se disipase. La sudadera la hizo sentirse como en el cielo; suspiró a medida que el calor la envolvió. Su sujetador estaba en la lavadora, pero en realidad no necesitaba ninguno. Nunca había sido de pechos grandes, y la sudadera era gruesa.

Los pantalones vaqueros le quedaban grandes, casi demasiado para no caerse. Había elegido su talla habitual, pero quizá la etiqueta estuviera equivocada.

Frunciendo el ceño, abrió la cremallera de la bragueta para comprobar la etiqueta interior.

No, la talla era correcta. El corte debía ser extraordinariamente grande, a menos que de algún modo hubiera perdido unos cinco kilos. Lo comprendió de pronto. Después de que cuatro días sin comida, sin dormir apenas, caminando durante toda la noche, bajo una tensión constante, por supuesto que había adelgazado.

Recordó la necesidad comer, la barra de pan que se había comprado, ahora tristemente machacada, y el tarro de mantequilla de cacahuete. Después de volver a poner la lavadora para enjabonar una vez más sus asquerosas ropas, se sentó en la deteriorada mesa de la cocina y untó la mantequilla de cacahuete en una rebanada de pan. Un sándwich entero posiblemente era un derroche, porque su garganta se cerraba ante la sola perspectiva de comer uno a medias.

Con la ayuda de un vaso de agua, con tenacidad empezó a comer. Tragar suponía un esfuerzo, y su estómago, acostumbrada al vacío de los últimos días, se revolvió con una repentina náusea. Bella se sentó muy quieta y se concentró en no vomitar. Tenía que comer o no podría continuar, y punto.

Después de un minuto más o menos, tomó un sorbo de agua, y dio otro pequeño mordisco.

Para cuando la lavadora terminó de completar su ciclo de lavado, había logrado comer la mitad del sándwich.

Lavó el vaso y lo devolvió al armario, limpió la mesa de cualquier rastro de migajas, lavó el cuchillo, y volvió a colocar el pan y la mantequilla de cacahuete en el bolso. El cuchillo... intentó ponérselo en el cinturón, pero el mango no era lo bastante grande para impedir que se cayese. No quería meter una hoja desnuda en su bolsillo, pero tampoco quería guardarlo donde tuviera que perder un tiempo precioso para sacarlo si lo necesitaba para una emergencia, como luchar por su vida.

Necesitaba una de esas fundas para el cuchillo, una de esas que se llevaban en el cinturón. En cuanto a eso, necesitaba un cinturón con o sin funda, porque los pantalones vaqueros le quedaban muy holgados.

Realmente lo que necesitaba era una navaja, así no tendría que preocuparse por cinturones o fundas.

De golpe se dio cuenta de que había recorrido una gran distancia en cuatro días, y no solamente la que había entre Minneapolis y Eau Claire. Cuatro días antes no hubiera pensado en usar un cuchillo contra alguien, ni siquiera para defenderse.

Hoy no vacilaría.

Volviendo a la cocina, desenrolló un par de toallas de papel y las dobló dos veces antes de envolver en ellas la mayor parte de la hoja del cuchillo y deslizarlo en su bolsillo delantero derecho, dejando el mango asomar, cubierto por la sudadera. Si necesitaba el cuchillo, podría sacarlo rápidamente sin problemas.

Tendría que tener cuidado y no pincharse antes de poder guardarlo de forma más segura, pero de momento se sintió mejor.

Una vez hecho eso, metió la ropa en la secadora junto con la toalla de baño que había usado, echó un poco suavizante, y luego volvió al cuarto de baño para hacer algo con su pelo.

Mientras se dirigía hacia allí, mecánicamente echó una ojeada al bolso abierto para tranquilizarse respecto a la seguridad del ordenador, y la vista del bolso la bloqueó de repente. Un hambre creció en ella, una necesidad que no tenía nada que ver con comida o calor. No era físico en absoluto, pero la carcomió como si lo fuera. Quería trabajar. Quería sentarse durante horas enfrascándose en la lectura del texto, tomando notas, manejando sus programas de lenguaje, grabando la información. Quería averiguar lo que le había pasado a Edward de Escocia, tantos siglos atrás.

Tenía poca batería, estaba casi agotada. Podía haberla recargado mientras se daba una ducha, pero había desperdiciado una hora. Todavía podría enchufar el ordenador y trabajar conectada a la corriente eléctrica, sólo hasta que sus ropas estuvieran secas.

Resistió el deseo. Podría tener que salir apresuradamente, y no quería poner las cosas más difíciles teniendo sus pertenencias tiradas por todos lados. Si empezaba a trabajar, podría perder la noción del tiempo, lo que ya le había ocurrido más de una vez, y tenía que hacer más cosas hoy. Había estado viajando de noche y escondiéndose durante el día, pero eso tenía que cambiar.

La buscaban de noche, sabían que era cuando había estado moviéndose, así que tenía que cambiar sus costumbres igual que su aspecto.

Usando algunas horquillas que encontró en el cuarto de baño, se enroscó el pelo hacia arriba y se lo sujetó en parte superior de la cabeza. Sabiendo por experiencia que los escurridizos mechones pronto se soltarían de las horquillas, se encasquetó la gorra de béisbol en la cabeza para mantenerlo todo en su sitio.

No era un gran disfraz, pero sumado al cambio de ropa podría funcionar.

Necesitaba gafas de sol y una peluca, dos artículos que tenía la intención de adquirir tan pronto como fuera posible, y podría cambiar su apariencia. También tomó nota mental de buscar una funda para el cuchillo.

Los hombres que la perseguían esperarían que se mantuviera en movimiento, como había estado haciendo hasta ahora.

No tenía la intención de hacerlo. Después de perfeccionar su disfraz con una peluca, alquilaría un cuarto barato de hotel allí en Eau Claire y se quedaría durante un par de días. Necesitaba descansar, necesitaba estabilizarse, y ella necesitaba trabajar. Más que cualquier otra cosa, necesitaba concentrarse en el trabajo.

El plan funcionó. Después de poner en orden la casa, eliminando todos los signos de su incursión, salió y cerró la puerta, luego lanzó una piedra a través de la ventana para proporcionar una explicación al cristal roto. Le llevó un rato localizar una tienda que vendiese pelucas baratas, y un tiempo igualmente largo probárselas antes de apañárselas para deslizar una cabellera rubia bajo su sudadera. Compró otra, una rojo oscuro estilo paje, y mientras el dependiente marcaba la venta, deslizó el dinero de la peluca rubia por debajo del borde de la caja registradora. Si los hombres que la seguían eran realmente buenos, la podrían asociar con la peluca roja, pero nadie sabría lo de la rubia.

Llevaba puesta la peluca rubia cuando alquiló un cuarto. El hotel estaba sólo un paso por encima de la pensión de mala fama, oficialmente en la categoría de una estrella, pero las cañerías funcionabas y la cama, aunque el colchón estaba lleno de grumos y las sábanas sucias, era todavía una cama. Excepto por su siesta bajo el coche no había dormido nada, pero resistió el deseo a acostarse. En lugar de eso se quitó la peluca que picaba y puso el portátil sobre la desvencijada mesa y se forzó a permanecer sin dormir zambulléndose en las complejidades del uso de un idioma que había desaparecido antes de que Cristóbal Colón naciese.

Bella amaba su trabajo. Le fascinaba concentrarse en el desafío de unir con precisión los vestigios rotos o hechos pedazos de los antiguos y laboriosos esfuerzos del hombre para transmitir al futuro sus pensamientos, costumbres, sueños con martillo y cincel, o con cañones de la pluma empapados en tinta, y en el acto de la creación prolongándose para siempre en el tiempo, poniendo por escrito el pasado por el bien del futuro, aunando las tres dimensiones de la existencia.

Escribir había empezado cuando el género humano comenzó a pensar en abstracto, en vez de sólo existir físicamente. Cada vez que estudiaba un pedazo usado, quebrado de piedra, dando vueltas a las figuras tan tenuemente grabadas en la superficie y casi consumidas por el tiempo y los elementos, siempre se preguntaba por los escritores: ¿quiénes había sido?, ¿qué habían estado pensando que había sido lo bastante importante para que se encorvasen durante horas sobre un pedazo de piedra, con las piernas acalambradas, la espalda y los brazos doloridos, mientras tallan las imágenes en la piedra con poco más que el borde afilado de otro pedazo de piedra?

Estos documentos acerca del misterioso Edward de Escocia eran mucho más sofisticados que eso. Habían sido escritos con tinta en pergamino, pergamino que había sobrevivido al paso de los siglos notablemente intacto, aunque no incólume.

Estaría encantada de poner sus manos sobre los originales. No porque fuesen más claros; no, siempre era más conveniente trabajar con reproducciones, para evitar provocar más daños al antiguo pergamino. Simplemente había algo insólito en esos papeles, sin embargo en términos arqueológicos eran demasiado recientes para ser de interés. Setecientos años no eran nada para una ciencia dedicada a desenmarañar los misterios de la vida hace millones de años. ¡Había una gran mezcolanza de lenguajes en esos papeles! Latín, inglés, griego, francés antiguo, inglés antiguo, hebreo, incluso hasta gaélico; todos los documentos parecían estar conectado de algún modo. No era experta en gaélico, y descifrar los documentos escritos en ese lenguaje requeriría un considerable estudio e investigación por su parte. Era mejor en hebreo, mejor aún en griego, y dominaba cómodamente los otros tres idiomas.

Había trabajado antes en las secciones en francés antiguo; esta vez, después de insertar el CD, sacó una sección en latín. El latín era un lenguaje ordenado, estructurado, muy eficiente; fácil de leer, para ella.

Cinco minutos más tarde tomaba notas con rapidez con la frente surcada de arrugas de la concentración.

Había subestimado la edad de los documentos alrededor dos siglos. El más antiguo de los papeles en latín parecía haber sido escrito en el siglo XII, lo que significaba que tenían casi novecientos años de edad. Murmuró una frase, examinándola en su idioma:

"Pauperes Commilitones Christi Templique Salomonis". Las sílabas rodaron con un ritmo cadencioso, y un escalofrío le subió rápidamente por su espalda. Los Caballeros Cruzados de Cristo y del Templo de Salomón. Los Caballeros Del Templo. Los templarios.

Se acordó de lo que había leído en los archivos de la biblioteca. Los templarios habían sido la organización más rica en la sociedad medieval. Su riqueza había excedido la de reyes y Papas.

Ciertamente, habían dirigido el primer sistema bancario rudimentario en Europa, manipulando la transferencia de fondos y extendiendo préstamos a los reyes. Su razón original para existir había sido proteger a los peregrinos cristianos en su camino a Tierra Santa, y los monjes guerreros se habían convertido en la fuerza de combate mejor entrenada, mejor equipada de su tiempo. Habían sido tan temidos y respetados en el campo de batalla que nunca se ofrecía rescate por ellos cuando los musulmanes los tomaban prisioneros, sino que eran ejecutados inmediatamente.

Durante un tiempo, habían estado acuartelados en el emplazamiento del

Templo del Rey Salomón en Jerusalén.

Durante ese período, evidentemente habían excavado ampliamente en el lugar, y desde ese momento hasta que la Orden fue destruida, habían sido la fuerza más poderosa y rica en Europa.

Había corrido el rumor de que su tesoro, supuestamente tomado de las ruinas del Templo era enorme.

Su tesoro había provocado su caída. Felipe de Francia, en deuda con los templarios, había ideado un método inigualable de devolver la deuda: Él y el Papa Clemente V conspiraron para hacer que todos los templarios fueran arrestados y condenados por herejía, un cargo que permitía confiscar las propiedades de los acusados.

En un movimiento sorpresa en contra de los Caballeros el viernes trece de octubre de 1307, miles de Caballeros y sus servidores habían sido arrestados, pero no se encontró el tesoro. Además, poco antes de eso, el Gran Maestro de los Caballeros había ordenado que se destruyesen muchos de sus registros.

¿Lo hizo realmente? Tenía la impresión de estar viendo algunos de esos registros ahora mismo.

El nombre saltó sobre ella otra vez. Edward De Escocia. La pluma se clavó en el papel mientras redacta la traducción. "Ha sido ordenado que Edward de Escocia, de sangre real, sea el Guardián". ¿De sangre real? No había podido encontrar a un Edward en la historia de Escocia, ¿entonces cómo podía ser de sangre real? ¿Y qué había sido un guardián? ¿Era un cargo político o quizás militar? Necesitaba una biblioteca. Preferentemente la Biblioteca Del Congreso. Podía profundizar en el tema con el módem y el ordenador si el cuarto del hotel tuviera teléfono, pero no tenía. Mañana encontraría una biblioteca en Eau Claire e investigaría lo que pudiera, tomando nota de los libros que necesitaría. Le gustaría encontrar un diccionario de gaélico/inglés, porque los papeles escritos en gaélico probablemente serían los que más información tendrían acerca de Edward de Escocia, pero la biblioteca pública Eau Claire no podía tener un artículo tan exótico en su inventario.

Sin embargo la red de bibliotecas de Chicago probablemente lo tendría, dada la herencia irlandesa de una parte tan grande de la población de la ciudad. Nueva York, Boston… Esos eran otros lugares probablemente accesibles por ordenador.

Sacó el CD del ordenador y lo guardó cuidadosamente, luego salió del programa. El ordenador era genial, pero quería tener el tacto de papel en sus manos, para hacerse la ilusión de manipular los originales. Sacó el grueso fajo de copias, arrastrando el dedo sobre la textura resbaladiza y suave del papel moderno. Estos también se desvanecerían con el paso de los siglos; algún día en el futuro otras personas tratarían de descifrar los retazos restantes, tratar de unir las piezas para averiguar cómo había sido su vida en el siglo veinte. Tratarían de restaurar cintas de vídeo y recuperar las imágenes, tendrían a CDs, libros, discos, pero sólo una pequeña parte de ellos sobrevivirían al paso de los siglos. Los idiomas habrían cambiado, y la tecnología sería muy distinta. Quién sabe lo que parecería el presente desde una distancia de setecientos años.

Se detuvo en una hoja escrita en francés antiguo. Cogiendo la lupa para ayudarse a distinguir más claramente las marcas descoloridas, empezó a leer. Esta página era el relato de una batalla; la caligrafía era delgada, con forma de telaraña, las palabras se apiñaban como si el escritor hubiera querido aprovechar cada centímetro del papel.

"Aunque eran cinco enemigos y el Hermano Edward estaba solo, los mató a todos. Su dominio de la espada no tenía igual entre los Hermanos. Se abrió paso a la fuerza hasta el lado del Hermano Ambrose, quien yacía gravemente herido, y levantó a su compañero caído sobre su hombro. Sobrecargado por el Hermano Ambrose, mató a tres enemigos más antes de escapar, y llevó al Caballero herido hasta un lugar seguro".

Bella se recostó, pasando con inquietud sus dedos por su pelo suelto. Su corazón martillaba. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso un hombre ordinario? A pesar de ser sobrepasado en número de cinco a uno, Edward había matado a todos sus adversarios y había rescatado a su compañero Templario. Luego, llevando a un hombre adulto que llevaba puesta cota de malla, una pesada armadura y demás, probablemente más de ciento veinticinco kilos, todavía había logrado matar a tres adversarios más y escapar con su carga.

¿Qué tipo de hombre había sido? Era poderoso, tanto para el combate como para el mando, pero ¿había sido avaro o generoso, alegre o severo, tranquilo o bullicioso? ¿Cómo había muerto, y, más importante aún, cómo había vivido?

Qué le había llevado a convertirse en un monje guerrero, y había sobrevivido a la destrucción de su Orden.

Quería continuar leyendo pero un bostezo la tomó por sorpresa, y el cansancio la abrumó.

Comprobó su reloj de pulsera, esperando ver que había transcurrido casi hora, pero en lugar de eso vio que habían pasado más de tres horas. La tarde se estaba acabando, y no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría permanecer sin dormir. ¿Por qué no debería dormir? Era lo más segura que había estado en cuatro días, oculta tras el disfraz de una peluca rubia y un nombre falso. Estaba limpia y caliente; Tenía agua para beber, comida para comer, y un cuarto de baño que funcionaba. Había una puerta cerrada con pestillo entre ella y el resto de mundo. El puro lujo de todo eso casi la hizo derretirse de alivio.

La tentación fue más de lo que podía resistir. Después de volver a guardar cuidadosamente el portátil y los papeles, y asegurarse que su dinero estaba seguro, apagó las luces y se quitó los zapatos. No pudo relajarse más, no después de cuatro días de sólo siestas esporádicas, pero era suficiente.

Un suspiro estremeció sus labios mientras se desperezaba en la cama. Le dolía cada músculo del cuerpo por la descarga de tensión, la oportunidad de relajarse y descansar. Poniéndose de lado, se enroscó como una pelota y se abrazó a la almohada, y luego durmió.

Soñó con Edward. Los sueños eran caóticos, turbulentos, llenos de espadas y campos de batalla.

Soñó con un castillo, uno grande y oscuro, cuya simple visión envió escalofríos de temor a través de su espalda. La gente murmuraba acerca del castillo, y acerca del Señor que vivía allí. Era un guerrero cruel, brutal que mataba a quienes le desafiaban. Las personas decentes mantenían a distancia a sus hijas del castillo, pues de lo contrario las muchachas perdían su virtud, y él no se casaba con ninguna de ellas.

Soñó con él sentado delante de un enorme fuego en el gran salón central, con los ojos negros entrecerrados e ilegibles mientras observaba como sus hombres bebían y comían. Su pelo era largo y grueso trenzado en las sienes.

Una chica descarada se dejó caer en su regazo, y en su sueño Bella contuvo su respiración, temerosa de lo que podría hacer este Edward soñado. Solamente sonrió a la moza, una curva lenta de su boca que hizo que la respiración de Bella se detuviera una vez más. Luego, en sus sueños, la imagen cambió de posición y avanzó, y ella se durmió más apaciblemente.

Él lo sintió otra vez, esa sensación de ser observado. Edward levantó a la chica de su regazo con una promesa de más atención cuando estuvieran en la cama esa noche, pero su mirada alerta se movía alrededor del salón. ¿Quién le vigilaba, y por qué? Él era el señor de este castillo y como tal estaba acostumbrado a la gente le mirase para buscar respuestas, aprobación, o simplemente para medir su humor.

Mucha gente le miraba, pero esto era diferente.

Esto era… vigilancia. Nada parecía fuera de lugar en el vestíbulo. El aire estaba lleno de humo, los hombres ruidosos. Se oía la risa surgir de un banco y los otros se volvían hacia allí para oír la broma. Las sirvientas se movían de un lado a otro, llenando vasos, sorteando avances, concediendo sonrisas o ceños fruncidos según cómo de bienvenido fuera cada avance. Todo era normal. Pero todavía sentía esa presencia, la misma que le había sacado de su cama unas pocas noches atrás. Tenía una suavidad que le hacía pensar que era una mujer la que le vigilaba.

Quizá le encontraba atractivo, pero era tímida. No podría acercarse atrevidamente a él como hacían la mayor parte de las mozas cuando querían una noche de dura monta. Ella solamente observaba, y deseaba ardientemente. Pero, mirando alrededor, no podía encontrar a muchacha que se adaptara a esa descripción, y frunció el entrecejo por la frustración. Si efectivamente una mujer le vigilaba, él sabría su identidad. Quizá ella no tenía otro motivo que los suaves sentimientos de una muchacha, pero Edward nunca se olvidaba del Tesoro que había declarado bajo juramento proteger. Cualquier acontecimiento extraño aumentaba su estado de alerta, y su mano inconscientemente buscó la espada en su cinturón. Sus ojos del color negro se estrecharon mientras barrían la cámara llena de humo, explorando las sombras, leyendo las expresiones de hombres en un instante, y siguiendo adelante si no había nada fuera de lugar. Las mujeres, también, fueron detenidamente evaluadas.

Una vez más, no detectó ninguna cosa inusual. Pero dos veces ahora se había sentido vigilado, había sentido esa otra presencia. No creía que fueran imaginaciones suyas. Edward había combatido en demasiadas batallas contra enemigos tanto declarados como inadvertidos, y confiaba en sus instintos de guerrero que se habían intensificado aún más con el paso de los años.

Los ocupantes del salón advirtieron su minucioso interés por la cámara, y el ruido de las voces se acalló mientras las miradas inquietas se deslizaban en su dirección. Edward era consciente de las historias murmuradas que se habían propagado durante años. Él era Edward el Negro, un guerrero tan temible que nunca había sido derrotado en la batalla abierta, tan cauto que nunca había sido tomado por sorpresa. Sus hombres se entrenaban con él, sabían que se hacía daño cuando era golpeado, sangraba cuando se cortaba, sabían que sudaba y gemía y maldecía como ellos, pero aun así… ¿por qué era tan vigoroso a una edad en la que la mayoría de hombres comenzaba a perder sus dientes y a convertirse en ancianos?

Era como si la mano del tiempo le hubiera dejado sin tocar. Su pelo permanecía negro, su cuerpo fuerte, y la enfermedad no le tocaba.

Algunas veces se preguntaba, ansiosamente, si Carlisle le había condenado a la inmortalidad nombrándole Guardián del Tesoro por el cual tantos de sus compañeros de armas habían muerto.

No le gustaba pensar así. Cumplía con su deber, mantenía su voto, pero lo hacía con amargura. Defendía los tesoros de Dios, pero Dios no había protegido a los guardianes. Edward no había rezado, no había estado en misa o se había confesado, en más de trece años. Su fe había muerto en una noche negra de octubre, junto con tantos de sus compañeros, sus hermanos. Era por ellos por lo que se mantenía en guardia, pues de otra manera habrían muerto en vano.

Pero no quería pasar la eternidad preservando los secretos de un Dios al que ya no veneraba. ¡Qué broma tan amarga que sería! Su boca se torció con fría diversión, y con impaciencia se levantó de la silla. Su mirada buscó y encontró a la chica que había murmurado tan impropiamente en su oído, y con un movimiento de su cabeza la guió hacia la escalera, y hacia su alcoba. Como siempre, cuando la negrura de espíritu se abatía sobre él, el alivio que buscaba estaba en el cuerpo de una mujer.

Tan pronto como se había puesto de pie, una mujer había avanzado para quitarle la copa, y ahora oyó un siseo que provenía de ella.

— ¿Qué te preocupa Alice?

Preguntó sin mirar alrededor.

—Ten un cuidado con esa muchacha —refunfuñó, ganándose una mirada divertida de él.

— ¿Por qué? —Alice le caía bien. Era una viuda que había necesitado desesperadamente incluso el más siniestro refugio para sí misma y sus niños, y que había trabajado en el castillo desde que él regresó. Tenía apenas su edad, pero ahora era una abuela. Poseía en abundancia un gran sentido común, con los años había asumido gradualmente la responsabilidad de los asuntos domésticos, y él estaba satisfecho con la situación. Ella se sujetó la toca más firmemente sobre su pelo encanecido.

—Ella dice que vos os casaréis con ella, si consigue plantar a vuestro hijo en su barriga —los ojos de Edward se volvieron fríos. El matrimonio y los niños no eran para él, no con su vida dedicada a custodiar el Tesoro. Las mujeres que compartían su cama sabían desde el principio que no se casaría con ellas, sólo tenía interés en los juegos de cama, y siempre había tenido cuidado de que ellas fueran experimentadas en los métodos de evitar la concepción. Le disgustaba que una mujer, no importara cuán descarada o bonita fuera, tratara de atraparle de esa manera. Sin embargo con la advertencia de Alice, no lo consentiría.

Inclinó la cabeza brevemente, luego subió las escaleras para librar su dormitorio de la moza indigna de confianza. Sin embargo antes de dejar la cámara, lanzó una última mirada alrededor, esperando divisar a la mujer que le había estado observando, cuya atención femenina había sentido. No había nadie, pero sabía que ella había estado allí. La había sentido. La encontraría.


	10. Conversaciones

**Esta historia pertenece a Linda Howard, al terminar dire su nombre real. Los nombres y descripciones de algunos personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer.**

El libro contiene desde los primeros caps un alto contenido sexual y de violencia, por lo que si lo leen, _ES BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO_ :)

Gracias a Angie Masen por sus correcciones y a las chicas que han leido y dejado RR por esta y la otra de las historias y agregarla como favorita y/o alerta

Disculpen la demora pero se me perdio el pendrive donde tenia la historia y me demore en encontrarlo

_XOXO_

**_Dhampi_**

* * *

><p><strong>Conversaciones<br>**

No había nada fuera de lo normal en la mujer que se bajó del autobús en Chicago. Nadie le había prestado la menor atención, ni el representante que le había vendido el billete, ni el conductor, ni los otros pasajeros que estaban sentados absortos en sus propias vidas, sus propios problemas, sus propios motivos para estar en el autobús.

Su pelo era rubio y rizado, uno de esos rizados que no le quedaba bien a casi nadie pero que no requería ningún cuidado a parte de lavarse. Su ropa estaba limpia pero era difícil de describir, de la clase que se compraba en cualquier almacén de rebajas: pantalón vaquero holgado, deportivas baratas, y sudadera azul marino. Nada en su equipaje llamaba la atención. Era un modelo barato de nailon, en un matiz particularmente poco atractivo de marrón que el diseñador había tratado de iluminar añadiendo una franja roja abajo en un lado. No había surtido efecto.

Tal vez era un poco raro que hubiera llevado puestas las gafas de sol el viaje entero, porque, después de todo, las ventanas del autobús estaban tintadas, pero había otra pasajera que también llevaba puestas gafas de sol, así es que en conjunto no había nada en ella que hiciera que alguien la mirase dos veces.

Cuándo el autobús paró en la estación de Chicago, silenciosamente Bella sacó el recibo del equipaje y cogió el feo bolso marrón. Habría preferido conservar el portátil junto a ella, pero las personas tendían a fijarse si alguien llevaba un ordenador a todas partes. Con eso en mente, había embalado el ordenador en su estuche protector, y además lo había metido en el bolso protegido por su exiguo suministro de ropa. Había pasado una semana desde que su mundo se había hecho pedazos, una semana exactamente.

Entonces su antigua vida había acabado, y otra había comenzado. No se sentía la misma, no parecía la misma, no pensaba de la misma manera que tuviese antes de perderlo todo y haber sido arrojada a una vida en las calles y en carreras.

El afilado cuchillo para pelar iba en una funda en su cinturón, y estaba tapado por la sudadera. El destornillador que se había llevado del almacén aquel horrible primer día estaba remetido en su calcetín derecho; No era tan buen arma como el cuchillo, pero lo había afilado contra una piedra hasta que estuvo satisfecha con el filo.

Había agotado los recursos de la biblioteca de Eau Claire acerca de los templarios. Había aprendido bastante, incluyendo el significado de la fecha en la cual la Orden había sido destruida: viernes trece, dando origen a la superstición y acerca de la combinación de día y fecha. Interesante, pero no lo que quería. Había buscado en vano cualquier referencia a Edward de Escocia, tanto en los registros históricos de los templarios como en la historia de Escocia.

Tenía que cavar más profundo, y Chicago, con su enorme biblioteca sobre temas gaélicos, era un buen lugar para arrancar. De todos modos, quedarse otro día en Eau Claire habría sido peligroso.

Los hombres de James habrían tratado de seguir su pista fuera de Eau Claire, pero cuando no encontraran nada regresarían al pueblo. Cualquier pistolero a sueldo medio competente empezaría a comprobar los hoteles, y aunque había tenido la precaución de modificar su apariencia por ahí llevando puesta la peluca rubia o metiendo su pelo bajo la gorra de béisbol, con el tiempo la encontrarían.

Se sentía más fuerte ahora, ya no trabajaba con un pánico apenas controlado, sino que al mismo tiempo estaba en guardia Había dormido, y se había forzado a comer un sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete al menos una vez al día. Comer era todavía difícil, y sus pantalones vaqueros estaban incluso más sueltos ahora de lo que lo habían estado antes. El cinturón que llevaba puesto, comprado en otro Kmart, era una necesidad. Hasta había lavado los pantalones vaqueros en agua caliente en un esfuerzo por encogerlos, pero cualquier encogimiento había sido de largo en lugar del ancho, porque todavía le quedaban enormes. Si perdía mucho más peso, ni siquiera el cinturón la ayudaría. No tenía intención de gastar más de su preciosa provisión de dinero en ropa nueva, más de lo que ya lo había tenido que hacer.

Tenía un plan. En vez de subsistir a base del dinero en efectivo que tenía hasta que todo hubiese pasado, tenía que encontrar un trabajo.

Había trabajos clandestinos en Chicago, friega platos o de empleadas de hogar, y eso le venía como anillo al dedo. Nadie se preocuparía si un día no se presentaba.

Por otra parte, ese tipo de trabajo estaría mal pagado, y aunque la sacasen del apuro por ahora, pronto necesitaría algo mejor. Para eso, necesitaría adquirir otra identidad, y respaldarla con documentación.

Siendo lo que era, una investigadora, ese era el método que había usado para averiguar cómo establecer una identidad nueva. En este caso, la biblioteca de Eau Claire le había brindado la información que necesitaba.

Parecía relativamente sencillo, aunque llevaría su tiempo. Primero necesitaría a una difunta, alguien que hubiera nacido más o menos al mismo tiempo que ella, pero que hubiera muerto lo suficientemente joven que no tuviera historial de trabajo, expedientes escolares o multas de tráfico que siguiesen a Bella por todas partes después de que asumiese la identidad de la chica. Una vez que tuviera un nombre, podría escribir al departamento adecuado en el capital del Estado y obtener una copia del certificado de nacimiento.

Con la partida de nacimiento, podría obtener un número de seguridad social; con él podría obtener un carnet de conducir, establecer un crédito, transformándose en una persona nueva.

Puso el bolso en un cajón cerrado con llave y cuidadosamente metió la llave en el bolsillo delantero de pantalones.

Luego localizó una guía telefónica y la hojeó hasta que encontró la lista de cementerios. Después de apuntar los nombres, detuvo a un trabajador de mantenimiento y le preguntó cuál era el cementerio más cercano, luego se dirigió a otra persona, un vendedor de billetes, y le preguntó por la dirección.

Dos horas más tarde, después de haber montado en cinco autobuses diferentes, volvió a la estación de autobuses.

Compró un periódico, encontró un asiento, se puso las gafas, y empezó a buscar un lugar para quedarse en los anuncios clasificados pequeños e impresos de forma compacta. No quería un sitio de mala muerte y no podría permitirse algo confortable, así que algo a mitad de camino entre ambos era la mejor alternativa.

Comparando precios, eliminó los anuncios que estaban en los extremos de la escala, y eso dejaba varios lugares que se caían en el punto medio. Dos eran pensiones, y puso esos en la parte superior de su lista. Dos llamadas de teléfono más tarde, tenía un sitio donde quedarse y las instrucciones de cómo llegar hasta allí, incluyendo qué tren y autobuses tenía que coger.

Lo mejor de una gran ciudad, pensó mientras caminaba hacia la estación, eran los transportes urbanos. Los autobuses le habían permitido llegar al cementerio con bastante facilidad.

Podía haber caminado hasta la pensión; una semana atrás la distancia la habría desalentado, pero ahora ocho kilómetros no parecían nada. Fácilmente podría hacer los ocho kilómetros en una hora y media. Pero los trenes y los autobuses eran baratos y rápidos, ¿por qué debería andar? Media hora más tarde se bajó del tren, caminó por una manzana justo a tiempo de subirse al autobús que necesitaba, y cinco minutos después de eso estaba caminando calle abajo mirando los números de las casas.

La pensión era un edificio cuadrado, de tres pisos que no había visto una nueva capa de pintura en varios años. Una valla de estacas puntiagudas de un metro de alto, que se combaba en algunos lugares, separaba la abandonada y minúscula parcela de césped de la acera agrietada. No había portero automático en la entrada. Bella se acercó a la puerta y tocó el timbre.

—Sí —era la misma voz que había contestado al teléfono: grave y ronca, pero de alguna manera femenina.

—¿Llamé acerca de la habitación de alquiler?

—Sí, de acuerdo —la voz se interrumpió bruscamente. Bella esperó, y oyó el ruido de pasos pesados acercándose a la puerta.

Bella se había puesto sus gafas de sol otra vez tan pronto como terminó de leer los clasificados, y estaba profundamente agradecida por esa protección cuando se descorrió el cerrojo de la puerta y se abrió para revelar a una de las criaturas más asombrosas que nunca había visto. Al menos la mujer no la podía ver mirándola estúpidamente.

— Bien, no te quedes ahí de pie —dijo la propietaria impaciente, y en silencio Bella entró en la casa. Sin otra palabra la mujer —y ahora Bella no estaba tan segura del sexo— cerró y echó el cerrojo a la puerta, luego volvió atrás con paso pesado por la dirección que había venido. Bella la siguió, bolso en mano.

La mujer medía fácilmente metro ochenta y cinco, y era de miembros delgados y desgarbados. Su pelo era blanco oxigenado, lo llevaba muy corto y de punta. Su piel lisa, de tono café muy claro, sugería alguna ascendencia exótica. Un enorme pendiente con forma de girasol colgaba de una oreja, mientras una hilera de aros subía por el borde exterior de la otra. Sus hombros eran anchos y huesudos, sus pies y sus manos grandes. Probablemente sus pies parecían más grandes de lo que eran porque llevaba puestas botas de montaña y calcetines gruesos. Su conjunto lo completaba una holgada camiseta negra con la parte superior amarilla, y unas ajustadas mallas cortas de ciclista negras con estrechas rayas verdes limón en los lados. Conseguía verse inquietante y festiva.

—¿Eres una chica trabajadora?—le preguntó la propietaria mientras la conducía a una oficina tan pequeña que tenía que ser un armario transformado.

Había un escritorio de madera pequeño lleno de marcas, detrás de él una antigua silla de oficina, un archivador de dos cajones, y lo que parecía una silla de cocina.

Estaba escrupulosamente ordenada, dos plumas, grapadora, libro de recibos, y teléfono puestos en línea como soldados para la inspección. La mujer tomó asiento detrás del escritorio.

—Todavía no —contestó Bella, quitándose las gafas de sol ahora que tenía su semblante bajo control. Habría preferido dejárselas puestas, pero eso parecería sospechoso. Se sentó en la otra silla, y colocó el bolso a su lado—. Acabo de llegar a la ciudad, pero tengo intención de buscar trabajo mañana. —La propietaria encendió un cigarrillo largo, delgado y miró a Bella a través del humo azul.

Cada dedo estaba decorado con un anillo adornado meticulosamente, y Bella se encontró mirando los movimientos de esas manos grandes, extrañamente graciosas.

Repentinamente la mujer dijo con un bufido.

—No he acertado— dijo astutamente—. Querida, una chica trabajadora es una prostituta. No pensé que tú dieses el tipo, a pesar de la peluca barata. Sin maquillaje, y con un anillo de boda. ¿Estás huyendo de tu marido? —Bella bajó la vista hacia sus manos, y delicadamente giró la simple banda de oro que Mike le había regalado cuando se casaron.

—No—murmuró.

—¿Está muerto, hum?—Bella asombrada, alzó la vista—. No te divorciaste, o no llevarías puesto el anillo. Lo primero que haces al separarte de un gilipollas es desprenderte del anillo.

Los agudos ojos verdes pasaron por las ropas de Bella.

—Además, tus ropas son demasiadas grandes. Parece como si hubieras perdido algo de peso. ¿El sufrimiento quita el apetito, verdad? —Bella se dio cuenta asustada y reconfortada de que aquella mujer comprendía. En menos de dos minutos esta extraña, tosca y perturbadoramente astuta mujer la había evaluado y había leído con precisión detalles en los que nadie más se había fijado.

—Sí—dijo, porque le pareció indicado responder algo.

Viese lo que viese en la cara de Bella, sacase las conclusiones que sacase, abruptamente a mujer pareció tomar una decisión.

—Me llamo Harmony—dijo, inclinándose sobre el escritorio y tendiéndole la mano—. Harmony Johnson. Hay más gente llamada Johnson que Smith o Brown o Jones, ¿sabes?

Bella le estrechó la mano; era como estrechar la mano más grande y áspera de un hombre.

—Julia Wynne—dijo, usando el nombre que había tomado de una pequeña lápida en una tumba descuidada. La chica, nacida cinco años antes que Bella, había muerto poco después de su decimoprimer cumpleaños. En la lápida se leía:

"Nuestro ángel".

—Los cuartos son setenta una semana—dijo Harmony Johnson—. Están malditamente limpios. No tolero drogas, ni fiestas, ni putas. Ya tuve de eso, y no lo quiero en mi casa. Hay que limpiar después de usar el cuarto de baño. Limpiaré tu cuarto si quieres, pero eso son otros diez dólares a la semana. La mayoría lo hacen ellos mismos.

—Limpiaré yo misma —dijo Bella.

—Eso imaginé. Puedes tener un hornillo, o una cafetera en tu cuarto, pero nada mayor para cocinar Me gusta cocinar grandes desayunos. La mayor parte de mi gente desayuna conmigo. Cómo te alimentes tú el resto de tiempo es problema tuyo. —le dio a Bella otra mirada por encima—. Supongo que no estás demasiado preocupada por la comida ahora mismo, pero el tiempo se encargará de eso.

—¿Hay teléfono en las habitaciones?

—¡Cálmate! ¿Te parezco tonta acaso?

—No —dijo Bella, y tuvo que ahogar un deseo repentino de reírse. Harmony Johnson parecía un montón de cosas, pero tonta no estaba en la lista.

—¿Te importa si instalo mi propia línea? Hago algunos trabajos con el ordenador, y uso módem a veces.

Harmony se encogió de hombros.

—Es tu dinero.

—¿Cuándo puedo mudarme?

—Tan pronto como me pagues un depósito y lleves tu bolso arriba.

—Dime Laurent—dijo James perezosamente, inclinando la silla hacia atrás—. ¿Cómo es posible que de todas las personas de este mundo, haya sido Isabella Swan la única capaz de eludirte durante una semana? —No estaba satisfecho en absoluto. Laurent nunca le había fallado antes, y aunque la policía de Minneapolis había creído en el montaje con una gratificante facilidad y expedido mandatos judiciales para arrestarla, nadie había logrado encontrarla. De todas las personas una empollona, una especialista en lenguas antiguas, de algún modo había logrado ser más lista que todos ellos—. Presta atención, me importa una mierda Isabella, pero tiene los papeles y los quiero de veras, Laurent.

—Hago lo que puedo —la cara de Laurent era impasible—. Logró vaciar su cuenta corriente, así que dispone de dinero en efectivo. El policía cree que se saltó el sistema del ordenador del banco, pero el analista de sistemas del banco no ha determinado cómo. —James rechazó eso con un gesto lánguido de la mano.

—El cómo no tiene importancia. Todo lo que importa es encontrarla, y tú no lo has logrado.

Tonto, pensó Laurent desapasionadamente. El cómo siempre importaba, porque cuando algo funcionaba una vez, las personas invariablemente lo repetían.

Así era cómo se establecían patrones, y los patrones eran detectables.

—Ella ha estado viajando de noche, pero creo que eso ha cambiado. Tenía un bolso cuando Riley la vio en Eau Claire, así que se deduce que tiene más ropa y ahora no tenemos ni idea lo que lleva puesto —había notas en su mano gruesa, brutal, pero no necesitaba consultarlas—. Una mujer que más o menos cuadraba con su descripción compró una peluca roja en Eau Claire.

—Una pelirroja debería ser fácil de encontrar.

—A menos que fuese un señuelo —Laurent era de la opinión que la peluca roja era exactamente eso, y su admiración por la señora Swan había aumentado considerablemente.

Ella estaba demostrando ser una presa muy interesante.

—No ha habido más pistas sobre una pelirroja. Pudo haber robado otra peluca, una de la que el propietario no supiese nada. También puede haberse cortado el pelo, habérselo teñido, puede haber hecho muchas cosas para cambiar su aspecto.

—¿Entonces, maldita sea, cómo pretendes encontrarla? —preguntó James bruscamente, al acabársele la paciencia.

—Su destino más probable, después de Eau Claire, sería Chicago. Una gran ciudad le dará una sensación de seguridad. Aunque tiene dinero, es cautelosa; tratará de ahorrar ese dinero por si tiene que huir otra vez. Buscará un trabajo, pero tendrá que ser lejos de los libros, porque no puede usar su número de seguridad social. El tipo de trabajo que podrá conseguir será poco cualificado, de sueldo bajo. Pondré a hombres en las calles avisando que hay una recompensa al contado por cualquier información sobre ella. La encontraré.

—Veremos— James se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana, indicando que la entrevista había terminado. Laurent salió, con movimientos tan silenciosos como siempre.

El jardín se veía bien, pensó James, mirando las rosas premiadas bajo la ventana. La ola de frío no había sido intensa; la temperatura se había mantenido por encima de la congelación. Los días se volvían más cálidos a medida que la primavera se imponía otra vez, quizá definitivamente esta vez. El frío tenía que haber sido una prueba para la pequeña Isabella, aunque tenía un poco de relleno de más en torno a sus huesos para darle calor. ¡Qué suave había parecido! Un hombre sobre ella, no se sentiría como si estuviera tumbado sobre un esqueleto.

Qué atracción tan extraña, meditó, apoyando las puntas de los dedos contra el frío cristal. Siempre había preferido a las mujeres delgadas, pero la pequeña Isabella era tan inconsciente, inexplicablemente sensual, a pesar de su peso. No era demasiado gorda, justo lo suficiente como para verse redondeada.

Quizá debería dar instrucciones a Laurent para mantenerla viva, solamente durante un tiempo. Un día, tal vez, lo bastante para satisfacer una particular fantasía.

Sonrió, pensando en eso.


	11. Pelea Callejera

**Esta historia pertenece a Linda Howard, al terminar dire su nombre real. Los nombres y descripciones de algunos personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer.**

El libro contiene desde los primeros caps un alto contenido sexual y de violencia, por lo que si lo leen, _ES BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO_ :)

Gracias a Angie Masen por sus correcciones y a las chicas que han leido y dejado RR por esta y la otra de las historias y agregarla como favorita y/o alerta

Desde ahora en adelante se pone mejor ya que empiezan a cercarse Bella y Edward

_XOXO_

**_Dhampi_**

* * *

><p><strong>Pelea Callejera<br>**

Con cansancio Bella se desató el delantal de la cintura y lo lanzó en el cesto.

Éste era su sexto día de trabajo, como friega platos de media jornada y esclava en general en restaurante italiano y pizzería Orel Hectors. Algunas veces pensaba que nunca lograría quitarse el olor de ajo del pelo, de la piel. La constante exposición a comida picante había reducido, si era posible, aún más su apetito. Los trabajadores tenían permiso para coger cualquier cosa del restaurante para almorzar, gratis, pero hasta ahora ella no había comido nada. Simplemente la idea de sentarse para comer pasta italiana le oprimía el estómago.

—¿Volverás mañana? —preguntó Orel mientras sacaba la caja del dinero de un cajón cerrado y la abría para pagarla. Había tres trabajadores de media jornada en el restaurante, y ninguno de ellos tenía nómina. En torno a una tercera parte de los ingresos de cada día entraba en la caja del dinero en lugar de pasar por la caja registradora. Les pagaba en efectivo al final de cada día, y si uno de ellos no aparecía al día siguiente, encontraría a alguien más. Reducía los trámites en la maldita oficina federal, decía.

—Estaré aquí —dijo ella. Era un trabajo agotador, pero la venía bien formar parte de la economía sumergida. Orel le entregó tres billetes de diez, treinta dólares por siete horas de trabajo, pero eso suponía ciento ochenta dólares por los seis días había estado trabajando.

Después de pagar a Harmony setenta dólares a la semana, le sobrarían ciento diez.

Sus gastos eran mínimos, apenas la tarifa del autobús para trabajar todos los días, y algo más de ropa.

Había comprado dos pares más de pantalones vaqueros baratos, una talla más pequeños esta vez, y un par de camisetas.

Lavar platos era un trabajo sofocante. También los pantalones vaqueros nuevos le estaban grandes, y cada vez le hacían más bolsas.

Dobló los billetes y los deslizó en su bolsillo delantero, luego recuperó su estuche del ordenador de debajo del pequeño armario donde lo había guardado a salvo de derrames y goteos. Le había dicho a Orel que iba a la escuela nocturna, y todo el mundo aceptó la explicación. Sus compañeros de trabajo no hacían muchas preguntas personales, contentos con seguir su propio camino y no inmiscuirse en la vida de los demás. Ella también lo prefería así.

Salió por la puerta trasera, caminando rápido por un callejón en el que se tiraba la basura. El viento soplaba incluso en este pequeño y estrecho espacio, refrescando el ambiente. Inspiró profundamente, agradecida por una respiración que no traía el perfume de ajo consigo.

Cautelosamente miró a izquierda y derecha, con la funda del ordenador agarrada firmemente en una mano y con su cuchillo en la otra. Hasta ahora no había tenido ningún problema, pero estaba preparada.

Recorrió caminando dos manzanas hasta la parada del autobús, a la que el siguiente autobús debía llegar en más o menos diez minutos.

El cielo del atardecer era de un brillante, azul oscuro; el día era fresco y dulce, y la gente andaba con viveza por las calles incluso a última hora del día. La primavera definitivamente había llegado, manteniendo la temperatura por encima de los veinte grados. Bella recordaba su alegría en la primavera mientras había cruzado a pie el patio trasero de los Murchisons. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía de aquello?

¿Dos semanas? ¿Tres? Cerca de tres, creía.

Había sido el veintisiete de abril, el último día que había sentido alegría en su vida. Podría ver la luminosidad del día, pero no conmovía su corazón. Dentro de ella, todo era desolado y yermo, gris.

El autobús llegó y ella se montó, pagando el precio del billete. El conductor del autobús le saludó con la cabeza. Éste era el sexto día seguido que se apeaba en la Biblioteca Newberry, una de las mejores bibliotecas de investigación histórica del mundo. Había examinado cuidadosamente texto tras texto de historia medieval, tanto en libros como en archivos informáticos, buscando alguna referencia a Edward de Escocia. Hasta ahora había aprendido bastante acerca de la época medieval, pero no había aparecido un ápice de información sobre el Caballero guerrero. Sin embargo no estaba desanimada, porque apenas había rascado la superficie del material disponible.

Fue directamente al pasillo apropiado y siguió por donde lo había dejado la noche anterior, seleccionando varios libros y llevándoselos a una mesa apartada.

Luego se puso las gafas y empezó a examinar rápidamente, página por página, buscando cualquier mención de alguien llamado Edward que había estado relacionado con los templarios.

Casi se le pasó por alto. Había estado leyendo durante más de dos horas y su mente había seguido adelante con el piloto automático puesto. Por un momento no registró la relación, y siguió leyendo la página. Luego la similitud entre los nombres atrajo su atención y releyó el párrafo: "El elegido como Guardián era Caballero orgulloso y temible, un escocés de sangre real, Edward Jaspesoune."

La excitación destelló, y el latido de su corazón adquirió un el ritmo más acelerado. ¡Tenía que ser Edward! Los nombres eran muy parecidos, y la referencia del Guardián era el argumento decisivo.

¿Había leído algo antes acerca de un Edward, y lo pasó por alto porque no había asociado los nombres? Ella sabía cuán caprichosa era la ortografía; debería haber prestado especial atención a cualquier nombre que empezara con E. ¡Y por fin tenía un apellido! Jaspesoune, o Jackson. Rápidamente empezó a cotejar las referencias de todas las variaciones de Edward, como Edmund, Edbert, Edgar, y también de cualquier cosa remotamente parecida a Jaspeson.

No había nada. Había Jackson y Jaspor, incluso un par de Edmunds, pero nada dentro del período de tiempo adecuado. Sus manos temblaron mientras cerraba el libro, y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de dar golpes a la mesa por la frustración. La fiereza de su desilusión la tomó por sorpresa. Se había sentido frustrada antes por sus estudios, y lo había superado. Este agudo sentimiento de desesperación ardía a través de su entumecimiento protector, asustándola con su intensidad. No quería sentir nada excepto la furia y la inextinguible sed de venganza, porque tenía miedo de hacerse pedazos si alguna vez empezase a sentir de nuevo. Las pocas veces que la pena había logrado filtrarse más allá del entumecimiento casi la había destruido.

Pero se dio cuenta de que sentía, había sentido ese intenso interés por Edward de Escocia desde el primer momento que había recibido las copias de los antiguos pergaminos y les había echado el primer vistazo. Todo lo que la había ocurrido desde entonces no había cambiado eso, ni siquiera lo había reducido. En realidad, su fascinación aumentaba cada día, con cada página que leía.

Había empezado a pensar que Edward de Escocia era sólo un mito, sin embargo por qué sus proezas ficticias figuraban en la historia de los Caballeros Templarios era algo que no podía imaginar. Esta mención de un ser elegido como Guardián era la única confirmación de su existencia que había podido encontrar, pero era suficiente. Había existido, había sido un hombre que había vivido y había respirado y comido y dormido como todos los hombres hacían. Quizá, después de que la Orden había sido destruida, había escapado de la persecución y había vivido una vida normal, había encontrado la felicidad con una esposa, tenidos niños, muerto siendo un anciano. El verdadero Edward de Escocia probablemente no había sido nada parecido al guerrero de pelo cobrizo que hechizaba sus sueños, pero fantasía era lo que necesitaba emocionalmente, así es que no lo podía lamentar. Los sueños eran la prueba que su yo interior no había muerto completamente; retazos de Isabella Swan todavía existían en su interior.

Y Edward de Escocia había existido. Enérgicamente, con determinación renovada, apartó a un lado los pesados libros de consulta. No le encontraría allí. Como notorio Caballero Templario, su vida había dependido de permanecer tan anónimo como fuera posible. Cualquier cosa que descubriera acerca de a él estaría en las páginas de los documentos esperando ser descifrada, en las delicadas reproducciones fotográficas. Reproducciones. Su mente dio un traspié por un momento, y luego empezó a correr a toda velocidad. ¿Por qué quería James la copia de los documentos, cuándo podía tener al McCoy real? ¿Por qué estaba tan desesperado por tener en sus manos esta copia que mataría a Mike y Jacob, y trataba de matarla a ella? Lógicamente, había sólo dos explicaciones, y las dos implicaban tal cúmulo de coincidencias que parecían increíbles. Una era que no sabía dónde estaban ahora los originales, pero obviamente habían sido registrados y fotografiados, y le enviaron a ella las copias. ¿Pudo robar alguien los originales, por alguna razón insondable, la misma por la que James los quería? Si así fuera, ¿qué pasó con los negativos?

Se podían hacer más copias de ellos. La otra explicación era que los originales de algún modo hubieran sido destruidos; los accidentes ocurrían. ¿De nuevo, qué pasaba con los negativos? Eso la llevaba a otras dos posibilidades. Una era que los negativos también habían sido destruidos o robados, y la otra era que James no sólo quería esta copia, quería borrar todo conocimiento de su contenido, lo que significaría matar a cualquiera que estuviera al tanto.

Su razonamiento la trajo de regreso al punto de partida, de regreso a lo que había sabido desde el principio; James pretendía matarla.

Había estado perdiendo el tiempo rebuscando entre los libros de consulta. De ahora en adelante, tenía que concentrarse en traducir el texto inclinado y apretado de los documentos, y ese era un trabajo que realizaría mejor en la intimidad de su alojamiento en casa de Harmony que en una biblioteca pública.

Rápidamente devolvió los libros a las estanterías y recogió sus cosas. Por costumbre cuidadosamente buscó alrededor cualquier persona fuera de lo normal, o alguien que estuviera vigilándola, pero la gente sentada en los escritorios y mesas parecía estar concentrados en sus propios estudios. La biblioteca Newberry atraía a estudiosos más serios que simples alumnos de instituto investigando para un período de examen.

Al trasladar el ordenador, se enrolló la correa de la funda que lleva alrededor del cuello y sobre el hombro, y también agarró firmemente el asa con la mano izquierda. Cuando caminaba, su mano derecha estaba siempre sobre el cuchillo que tenían en el cinturón. El precio del billete del autobús estaba en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón vaquero, así nunca tenía que soltar el ordenador para sacar dinero.

Estuvo casi oscuro cuando dejó la biblioteca y se apresuró a ir a la parada de autobús. Eso no era raro; varias veces se había quedado hasta mucho más tarde.

La fresca brisa del atardecer refrescó su cara mientras se unía a las dos personas que esperaban en la esquina, una joven mujer negra y regordeta de cara redonda y agradable, que agarraba firmemente la mano de un niño de dos años de edad activo y de ojos muy abiertos.

El niñito insistía en bajarse del banco de la parada, no muy entorpecido por el decidido apretón de su madre. Gateó encima y debajo y entre sus piernas, y ella se limitó a agarrarle por cualquier parte que pudiese alcanzar en cada momento.

Bella pensó que ser una madre debía ser parecido a luchar contra un pulpo, pero la joven vigilaba a su inquieta descendencia con una serenidad notable.

No hubo ninguna advertencia, ningún ruido de pasos repentino detrás de ella. Alguien chocó con fuerza contra ella, y Bella dio traspiés perdiendo el equilibrio. Su cuello se retorció hacia la izquierda mientras unas violentas manos tiraban de la funda del ordenador. La joven profirió un grito alarmado, cogió al niño en sus brazos, y empezó a correr.

El asaltante, frustrado al no conseguir fácilmente el estuche, profirió una sucia palabrota en una nube de respiración igualmente apestosa.

Bella apretaba desesperadamente el asa y logró conseguir ponerse de pie, gracias al propio esfuerzo del hombre que tiró fuertemente de ella hasta posición vertical. Él maldijo otra vez y movió un cuchillo hacia ella, tratando de cortar la correa que tenía alrededor del cuello. Ella se contorsionó, para proteger la correa, y sintió un fuego frío que le quemaba a lo largo del antebrazo. Ella vio sus ojos, estrechos y crueles bajo un pelo mugriento, mientras él la pinchaba otra vez con el cuchillo.

Por puro instinto, Bella hizo girar la pesada funda contra él. Sobresaltado, reculó hacia atrás y la funda le alcanzó en el brazo, haciéndole soltar el cuchillo, que voló por el aire y cayó con estrépito sobre la acera.

— ¡Mierda! —dijo él entre dientes, y empezó a correr.

Y entonces llegó la rabia, surgiendo por sus venas como una inundación repentina. Él todavía no había girado por completo para escapar cuando ella estuvo encima de él, metiendo el pie entre sus tobillos para hacerle tropezar. Él gritó mientras se caía sobre la áspera acera, arrastrando a Bella consigo en un furioso enmarañamiento que asestaba puñetazos. Bella tenía las manos apretadas en puños y los usó, intentando darle en los ojos, nariz, orejas, cualquier parte de él que estuviera momentáneamente sin protección mientras él trataba de apartarla de un empujón. Recordando al encargado de la estación de servicio, trató de darle un rodillazo en la ingle, pero él comenzó a rodar hacia un lado. Gruñendo por la frustración, Bella agarró su pelo grasiento con ambas manos y dio un tirón tan fuerte como pudo. Él aulló de dolor y contraatacó, dándole un puñetazo en el abdomen. La respiración se le cortó y enmudeció, momentáneamente paralizada, pero de algún modo se mantuvo de pie. Él la golpeó otra vez, y una de sus manos se aflojó.

El puño de él se le hincó en su cara, la alcanzó con un golpe oblicuo en la barbilla. El golpe la sacudió, y le hizo llorar, y él se aprovechó de su momentánea debilidad para empujarla y librarse de ella y ponerse de pie tambaleándose.

Bella se dio la vuelta apoyándose sobre manos y rodillas pero él ya se iba, corriendo por la acera, apartando de un empujón de su camino a los peatones, que le prestaron poca atención.

Gimiendo, Bella se puso de pie y se levantó tambaleándose. La funda del ordenador todavía colgaba alrededor de su cuello. La furia de la batalla se fue tan repentinamente como había llegado y una fatiga casi insoportable se arrastró sobre ella. Un pequeño grupo de gente de aproximadamente diez personas se había reunido, observando, y sus caras flotaron ante ella como globos. Hizo una respiración profunda, luego otro, y otra más cuando las dos primeras no surtieron efecto.

El cuchillo del asaltante todavía permanecía sobre la acera. La empuñadura era negra, envuelta en cinta de electricista, y la hoja era de unos quince centímetros largos. Parecía mucho más letal que el cuchillo de cocina para pelar. Caminó cojeando hacia él, bruscamente consciente de los cardenales y arañazos que no había advertido durante el calor de la lucha. Inclinándose con esfuerzo, lo recogió y clavó la mirada con cierta sorpresa en la mancha roja de la hoja. Sólo entonces advirtió el goteo de sangre por su brazo que salpicaba de puntos escarlatas la acera, y sintió el dolor de la cuchillada de cinco centímetros que atravesaba su antebrazo. La herida necesitaba puntos de sutura, pensó bastante ecuánimemente, examinándola como mejor podía por encima de la sangre que manaba.

Difícil. No se sentía inclinada a gastar dos o trescientos dólares de su preciado dinero en los servicios de emergencia, además de que probablemente sería interrogada por la policía. Siempre que no se infectase, podía encargarse del corte por sí misma. Encogiéndose de hombros, deslizó el cuchillo en uno de los bolsillos exteriores de la funda.

Al menos el ladrón había sido solo eso, un ladrón. Probablemente se pegaba la gran vida, o al menos pagaba su adicción a las drogas, llevándose por la fuerza ordenadores portátiles. Si él hubiera sido uno de los hombres de James primero le habría cortado su garganta, luego se hubiera escapado con el ordenador. Pero había llamado la atención, aunque ninguno de los transeúntes se hubiera sentido inclinado a ayudarle, así que lo primero que tenía que hacer ahora era desaparecer.

El autobús que había tenido la intención de coger dio vuelta a la esquina entonces y se detuvo con un resuello hidráulico, pero Bella no lo abordó.

Era demasiado probable que el conductor de autobús recordarse a una pasajera con el brazo sangrante, y la parada donde ella se bajase, lo que llevaría a cualquier perseguidor demasiado cerca de la casa de Harmony. En lugar de eso rápidamente Bella cruzó la calle y caminó en dirección opuesta.

Su brazo comenzaba a doler, y la sangre goteaba en la funda del ordenador. Frunciendo el entrecejo, Bella presionó su mano derecha sobre la herida. Había actuado con una falta repugnante de aplomo, pensó mientras caminaba a grandes pasos. Se había sentido dura y bien preparada porque tenía un cuchillo de cocina en el cinturón, y en lugar de eso ella estaba tan lejos de ser una dura habitante de las calles que ni siquiera había pensado en el cuchillo.

Mírame ahora, pensó furiosamente. Iba andando abiertamente por una acera concurrida, chorreando sangre que la señalaba a cada paso que daba. Podría darse de bruces con un agente de policía en cualquier momento, y ese era sólo el peligro más inmediato. Cierto número de personas se fijaría en ella, y James era capaz de poner a un pequeño ejército en las calles para localizarla. Seguramente la búsqueda se había trasladado a Chicago a estas horas, siendo el lugar más lógico para que ella se escondiese, sin mencionar que le proporcionaba los recursos que necesitaba para trabajar. Tenía que asumir lo peor, y eso quería decir tenía que salir de la calle y cambiar su aspecto, inmediatamente.

Justamente delante de ella, una pareja entraba en un concurrido bar restaurante. Bella apenas aflojó el paso, pasando velozmente a través la puerta que se cerraba. Permaneció de pie cerca de ellos, girada para que el cuerpo del hombre escondiese el brazo sangrante de la camarera, que sonreía mientras preguntaba:

— ¿Fumadores o no fumadores? —y extraía tres menús de un montón.

—No fumadores —contestó el hombre. La camarera comprobó la distribución de asientos, hizo una anotación, y los condujo a través del laberinto de cubículos y mesas llenas de gente. Bella buscó el letrero que indicaba la localización de los cuartos de baño bajo un estrecho vestíbulo, y caminó velozmente en esa dirección.

El cuarto de las señoras era pequeño, oscuro, y vacío. No invitaba a las personas a permanecer mucho tiempo allí. La iluminación era débil, y el efecto era aún mayor por los azulejos oscuros del piso y las paredes. Un flamenco rosado y púrpura del neón estaba suspendido sobre la esquina superior derecha del espejo, lanzando un tinte decididamente antinatural sobre la cara de cualquiera que estuviera arreglándose el maquillaje o admirándose.

Bella no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. En lugar de eso sacó varias toallas de papel del contenedor y rápidamente se lavó las manos y el brazo. La sangre manó del corte tan pronto como el agua lo enjuagó.

—Diablos, mierda, mierda —murmuró. Echando una ojeada al espejo, vio que la peluca rubia estaba ladeada. Precipitadamente, usando una mano, quitó la horquilla que todavía sujetaba a media la peluca en su sitio, luego se la quitó de la cabeza. El pelo largo, enmarañado cayó por su espalda.

Necesitaba el uso de ambas manos, aunque fuera tan sólo durante un minuto.

Cogiendo una de las toallas dobladas del papel, la presionó sobre la sangrante herida, manteniéndola hasta que el papel se adhirió a su brazo. La mancha roja inmediatamente empezó a esparcirse, pero por el momento no goteaba. Embutió la peluca en la funda del ordenador, se enrolló el pelo en un moño sobre la cabeza, y lo mantuvo con las horquillas en su sitio. Sacando la gorra de béisbol, se la encasquetó en la cabeza y se bajó la visera sobre los ojos.

Usar el brazo le ocasionó un dolor incluso peor. La venda improvisada ya estaba empapada de sangre, y empezaba a soltarse. Se la quitó y la arrojó dentro de la basura, luego presionó otra toalla sobre la herida. Apretando los dientes para contener el dolor, clavó los ojos en su pálido y enfermizo reflejo en el espejo. En esencia la herida era insignificante; no era probable que se desangrase hasta morir, y todavía podía usar el brazo. Edward ni siquiera hubiese hecho una pausa por una herida tan insignificante, sino que hubiera continuado el combate.

Y de pronto, Bella cayó en la cuenta con un arrebato de sorpresa. De acuerdo, su contraataque no había estado bien pensado, pero ni siquiera se había percatado que había sido herida hasta que la pelea había terminado.

Edward se sentiría orgulloso de ella, después de que hubiera logrado superar la furia asesina porque ella había sido herida de algún modo.

—Estoy peor de lo que creía —dijo Bella en voz alta, parpadeando. Había debido de perder más sangre de la creía, para pensar en Edward como si fuera alguien que ella conocía en realidad, en lugar de un guerrero medieval poco conocido que había estado muerto durante centenares de años. Estaría mucho mejor pensando en cómo vendarse el brazo, y con qué.

La respuesta llegó apenas concibió el pensamiento. Manteniendo la venda de toallas en su lugar con la mano derecha, usó la izquierda para desatarse el zapato.

Sacó el pie, se quitó la media, y luego volvió a meter el pie desnudo de vuelta en el zapato. La media era considerablemente elástica. Colocó la media sobre la parte superior del neceser, luego situó el brazo por encima de ella. Usando los dientes y la mano libre, se anudó la media alrededor del brazo, tirando de ella tan fuerte como le era posible sobre la venda de toallas y luego anudándola otra vez para más seguridad.

El vendaje provisional no duraría mucho tiempo, pero debería hacerlo hasta llegar a casa. El resultado era bastante apreciable, así que se quitó el otro zapato y la otra media, y se la ató alrededor del brazo derecho. Al menos ahora parecía como si lo hubiera hecho por alguna razón aparte de la necesidad, tal vez locura, o afiliación a una pandilla. Las medias alrededor de los brazos no eran exactamente como llevar harapos, pero había muchos chiflados en Chicago.

Una hora más tarde, Bella entró en la pensión.

Tenía la intención de deslizarse silenciosamente subiendo las escaleras, pero por pura casualidad se encontró con Harmony en el vestíbulo.

—Menuda pinta —dijo cansinamente Harmony, fijándose en la gorra de béisbol, la ausencia de la peluca rubia, y las medias atadas alrededor de los brazos de Bella.

—Gracias —masculló Bella.

—El brazo te sangra —comentó Harmony.

—Ya lo sé. —Bella comenzó a subir las escaleras.

—Ni un paso más. Cuando alguien de mi casa se mete en líos, quiero saber de qué se trata, por si la policía echa abajo mi puerta en la mitad de la noche —sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron, Harmony estaba justo en los talones de Bella mientras subía por las escaleras.

—Fui víctima de un ataque callejero —explicó Bella brevemente—. Mejor dicho, alguien trató de asaltarme.

—No fastidies. ¿Qué hiciste asustarle con esa mierda diminuta de cuchillo que llevas?

—Ni siquiera pensé en ello —confesó con arrepentimiento, preguntándose cómo sabía Harmony lo del cuchillo.

—Bien hecho. Cualquier ladrón que se precie se reiría, y luego haría que te lo comieses —Harmony esperó mientras Bella abría la puerta, luego la siguió, al interior. Después de divisar la limpieza espartana del cuarto, la mujer alta volvió su atención a Bella.

—De acuerdo, Wynne, déjame verte el brazo — Después de dos semanas,

Bella se había acostumbrado a su seudónimo lo suficiente para no vacilar ante el nombre. Dos semanas eran también suficientes para enterarse de que Harmony Johnson consideraba la casa su castillo, sobre el cual tenía la autoridad de un dictador, y cualquier cosa que pasaba en ella era asunto suyo.

Silenciosamente se desató la media manchada de sangre. Bajo ella, el relleno de toallas de papel estaba completamente empapado. Quitó eso también, y Harmony estudió el feo corte que rezumaba.

—Necesita puntos —dictaminó—. ¿Y cuándo fue tu última inyección de tétanos?

—No hace ni dos años —contestó Bella después de una pequeña reflexión, y con cierto alivio. Ni siquiera había pensado en el tétanos. Afortunadamente había puesto al día todas sus vacunaciones antes de ir con Mike a una excavación a México—. Sin embargo no quiero puntos. No puedo permitirme ir a urgencias.

—Seguro que no puedes —dijo astutamente Harmony—. ¿Cualquier vagabundo callejero puede ver a un médico por un corte, pero tú no lo puedes hacer? Probablemente no quieres responder preguntas. De cualquier manera, olvídate del hospital. Si quieres, puedo coserte, si no te importa que no tenga nada para el dolor.

— ¿Puedes? —preguntó Bella, asombrada.

—Seguro. Lo hago para las otras chicas todo el tiempo. Espera aquí mientras traigo mi botiquín. — Mientras Harmony se iba, Bella pensó en el pasado indudablemente pintoresco de su casera. Se preguntó cuánto éxito habría tenido Harmony como mujer de la calle, con sus maneras bruscas, altura inusual, y aspecto general igualmente inusual. Hoy llevaba puestos unos leotardos escarlata y una camisa playera sin mangas de color escarlata, que revelaba notablemente sus musculosos brazos y piernas. Los hombres que frecuentaban prostitutas andaban buscando gratificación sexual en vez de la atracción sexual, pero aun así, ¿cuántos escogerían a una mujer que no era sólo más alta que la mayoría de hombres, sino más masculina? Bella habría pensado que Harmony era un travestido o incluso un transexual, si no hubiese sido por un comentario casual que había hecho una vez acerca de haber tenido un aborto cuando tenía quince años de edad y que nunca se quedó embarazada otra vez.

El moderno procedimiento quirúrgico podría externamente cambiar el sexo de alguien, pero no podría hacer fértil al paciente.

Torpemente, porque su brazo izquierdo de veras dolía ahora y usando sólo su mano derecha, rescató la peluca enredada y el cuchillo manchado de sangre de la funda del ordenador. Colocó el cuchillo sobre la diminuta mesa redonda que usaba para comer, y le dio a la peluca encrespada una sacudida antes de colocarla encima de la cama. Recordando que se suponía que daba mala suerte poner un sombrero sobre una cama, se preguntó sardónicamente si una peluca también daría mala suerte.

Harmony regresó, llevando una botella de whisky, una pequeña caja negra, y una lata del aerosol. Puso una limpia toalla blanca sobre su brazo. Colocó los primeros tres artículos en la mesa, y miró el cuchillo ensangrentado antes de apartarlo a un lado y colocar la toalla encima del espacio despejado.

— ¿Tuyo? —preguntó, inclinando la cabeza hacia el cuchillo.

—Ahora lo es. Se lo arranqué de la mano —agotada Bella, se hundió en una de las sillas y colocó su brazo izquierdo a través la toalla.

Las cejas de Harmony se alzaron.

— ¿No fastidies? El debió sorprenderse mucho — cogiendo la otra silla, abrió la botella de whisky y la empujó hacia Bella—. Toma unos cuantos buenos tragos. No dejará de doler bastante, pero a ti no te importará mucho.

Bella cautelosamente olfateó la botella. Era un whisky escocés caro, pero nunca había bebido whisky antes y no tenía idea de cómo le sentaría. Dado su agotamiento, y el hecho que no había comido nada desde que desayuno, probablemente sería como ser golpeada en la cabeza. Encogiéndose de hombros, agarró la botella y la inclinó hacia su boca. Podría coserle el brazo mientras estuviera borracha siempre y cuando pudiera seguir sentada en la silla.

El ahumado whisky le supo suave y rico en su lengua, pero cuando tragó, fue como tragar fuego. La llama líquida la chamuscó en su camino por el esófago y el estómago, cortándole la respiración a medida que iba bajando. Su cara se puso al rojo y empezó a jadear y respirando con dificultad, tratando de llevar bastante oxígeno a sus pulmones para toser. Todo dentro de ella estaba de rebelión. Sus ojos lagrimeaban; su nariz goteaba. Tosió violentamente, se dobló por la cintura mientras los espasmos la atravesaban. Finalmente, cuando pudo respirar medio normalmente otra vez, inclinó la botella y tomó otro saludable trago.

Cuando acabó la segunda ronda, se enderezó para encontrar a Harmony observando y esperando con serena paciencia.

—Eres poco bebedora, ¿verdad? —comentó imparcialmente.

—No—dijo Bella, y bebió otra vez. Quizá los nervios en su esófago se había quemados, o quizá estaban solamente entumecidos. Por lo que fuera, esta vez no se atragantó. El fuego estaba esparciéndose a través de su cuerpo entero, haciendo que su cabeza flotara. Rompió a sudar—. ¿Debería tomar otro trago? —Ninguna sonrisa agrietó la cara angulosa de Harmony, pero las esquinas de sus ojos verdes se arrugaron en una expresión sutil de diversión.

—Depende si quieres o no estar consciente — sospechando que sólo había comenzado a sentir los efectos del whisky, Bella apartó la botella y la tapó.

—Bien, estoy lista.

—Esperemos otros pocos minutos —Harmony se recostó en la silla y cruzó sus largas piernas—. Supongo que el tipo andaba tras ese ordenador que llevas contigo como si fuese un bebé. — Bella asintió, ignorando que su cabeza oscilaba inestablemente.

—Justo enfrente de la biblioteca. La gente vio lo que ocurría, pero nadie hizo nada.

—Supongo que no. Ya había probado con el cuchillo que iba en serio.

—Pero incluso después de que le quité de un golpe el cuchillo de la mano, y le hice tropezar, y le di puñetazos en la cara, nadie trató de ayudar —la voz de Bella se elevó indignada.

Harmony parpadeó, y parpadeó otra vez. Echó la cabeza atrás y una risa profunda y pletórica hizo erupción de su garganta. Meciéndose de acá para allá, se carcajeó hasta que las lágrimas bajaron corriendo por su cara y jadeó sin respiración, como si también ella hubiera bebido de la botella de whisky. Cuando pudo respirar, se secó las mejillas húmedas en su camisa encorvando primero un hombro y luego el otro.

— ¡Demonios, chica! —Dijo, todavía soltando una risita—. ¡Para entonces probablemente tenían más miedo de ti que de ese estúpido hijo de puta! —Bella alarmada, pensó en ello. Estaba muy impresionada por esa posibilidad. Su cara se iluminó.

— ¿Lo hice bien?

—Apenas lo suficiente para salir con vida —la reprendió Harmony, a pesar de la franca sonrisa de su cara—. Chica, si quieres meterte en peleas, alguien va a tener que enseñarte cómo pelear. Lo haría yo, pero no tengo tiempo. Te diré que haré. Te presentaré a un tipo que conozco, el mezquino y pequeño hijo de puta más resbaladizo que hay sobre la faz de la tierra. Te enseñará cómo pelear sucio, y eso es lo que necesitas. Alguien tan pequeño como tú no necesita andar haciendo algo tan estúpido como pelear honradamente. —tal vez era el whisky razonando por ella, pero eso le sonó a Bella como una idea fantástica.

—No más peleas justas —estuvo de acuerdo. James ciertamente no pelearía limpio, y ni tampoco la escoria callejera a la que contratase. Necesitaba aprender cómo permanecer viva, sin importar cómo.

Harmony cortó otra venda antiséptica y cuidadosamente lavó el brazo de Bella, examinando el corte desde todos los ángulos.

—No es demasiado profunda —dijo finalmente. Abrió una pequeña botella marrón de antiséptico y la vertió directamente en la herida. Bella contuvo la respiración, anticipando algo parecido a lo ocurrido con el whisky, pero todo lo que hizo fue escocer un poco. Luego Harmony llevó hacia arriba la lata de aerosol y roció con él la herida—. Analgésico tópico —masculló, la terminología médica de algún modo encajaba con su argot callejero. Bella no se habría sorprendido si su casera hubiera empezado a citar a Shakespeare, o conjugar verbos latinos. No importa qué fuera Harmony ahora o había sido en el pasado, ciertamente no era ordinaria.

Con absoluta tranquilidad vio a Harmony enhebrar una aguja de sutura pequeña y curvada e inclinarse sobre su brazo. Apretando con delicadeza con su mano izquierda, Harmony sujetó los bordes de la herida juntos y hábilmente empezó a coser con la derecha. Cada pinchazo picaba, pero el dolor era soportable, gracias al whisky y la rociada de analgésico. Los párpados de Bella se cerraban a medida que luchaba contra la fatiga que avanzaba lentamente dentro de ella. Todo lo que quería era acostarse y dormir.

—Ya está —anunció Harmony, anudando el último punto—. Mantenlo seco, y toma una aspirina si te duele —Bella estudió la limpia hilera de diminutas puntadas, contando diez.

—Deberías haber sido médico.

—No tengo paciencia para tratar con estúpidos — Volvió a guardar su pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios, luego deslizó una mirada de soslayo a Bella—. ¿Vas a contarme por qué no quieres tener nada que ver con la poli? ¿Asesinaste a alguien o algo por el estilo?

—No —dijo Bella, negando con la cabeza, lo que fue un error. Esperó un minuto a que el mundo dejara de dar vueltas—. No, no he matado a nadie.

—Pero estás huyendo —era una afirmación, no una pregunta. Negarlo sería un despilfarro de aliento. Podía engañar a otras personas, pero Harmony sabía más de la cuenta acerca de personas que huían de algo, ya fuera de la ley o de su pasado o de ellos mismos.

—Estoy huyendo —dijo finalmente con voz suave—. Y si me encuentran, me matarán.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? —Bella vaciló; ni siquiera el recio whisky era suficiente para aflojarle la lengua hasta ese punto.

—Cuanto menos sepas de eso, más a salvo estarás —dijo finalmente.

—Si alguien pregunta, no sabes mucho acerca de mí. Nunca viste un ordenador, no sabías que estaba trabajando en algo. ¿De acuerdo? —los ojos de Harmony se entrecerraron, iluminados por un leve enfado. Bella se sentó muy quieta, esperando que esta amiga recién encontrada se convirtiese en una enemiga, y preguntándose si tendría que encontrar un nuevo lugar para vivir. A Harmony no le gustaba sentirse frustrada, y odiaba, con razón, andar a ciegas casi en cualquier cosa que le concerniera a ella misma o a la santidad de su casa.

Sopesó la situación en silencio durante un minuto larguísimo, antes de tomar finalmente una decisión y hacer una enérgica inclinación con su blanca cabeza.

—De acuerdo. No me gusta eso, pero de acuerdo. No confías en mí, o en nadie más, ni siquiera un poco. ¿Verdad?

—No puedo —dijo Bella suavemente—. Podría significar tu vida, también, si él sospecha siquiera que sabes algo sobre mí.

— ¿Así que estás protegiéndome, eh? Chica, creo que lo entendiste al revés, porque si alguna vez he visto a una persona inexperta, esa eres tú. Un niño de ocho años de este barrio es más peligroso que tú. Parece como hubieras vivido toda tu vida en un convento o algo por el estilo. Sé que no es tu estilo, pero harías un montón de dinero en la calle, con un aspecto físico como el tuyo —Bella parpadeó, alarmado por lo abrupto, e irracional, del cambio de tema. ¿Ella, una prostituta de éxito? ¿La empollona, sencilla y tranquila Isabella Swan? Casi se rió en la cara de Harmony, lo que nunca debería hacer.

—Sí, lo sé —Harmony dijo, obviamente leyéndole la mente—. No tienes estilo y no llevas maquillaje. Cosas como esas son fáciles de cambiar. Ponte encima ropas que se ajusten, en lugar de colgar en ti como un saco. ¿Si no quieres perder la ropa, no le des a gente algo que agarrar, comprendes? Y tu cara parece tan malditamente inocente que probablemente vuelves locos a los hombres, pensando cuánto les gustaría ser el que te enseñe a hacer cosas sucias.

Los hombres son unos simples hijos de perra en esas cosas. Un poco de maquillaje te los quitaría de encima, haciéndoles pensar que no eres tan inocente después de todo. Además tienes una de esas bocas voluptuosas que todas las modelos pagan bastante dinero para tener, poniéndose inyecciones de grasa o de silicona en los labios. Malditas idiotas. Y ese pelo tuyo. A los hombres les gusta el pelo largo. Sin embargo comprendo por qué llevas esa peluca pegajosa —el discurso de Harmony era una mezcla cambiante de acentos y vocabulario, de las calles de Chicago a la voz arrastrada del Sur, con algún destello ocasional de educación superior. Era imposible asegurar su origen, pero nadie que la escuchase durante más de treinta segundos tendría ninguna duda acerca de su agudeza mental. Salpicados entre los comentarios sobre la apariencia de Bella había uno o dos astutos consejos.

— ¿La peluca es tan apreciable? —preguntó.

—Para la mayoría de los hombres no, supongo. Pero es rubia. El rubio y el rojo llaman la atención. Consigue una peluca de color moreno, color moreno claro, de un largo medio y estilo regular. Y consigue una de mejor calidad. Durará bastante y parecerá más natural —abruptamente se puso de pie, llevando su botiquín de primeros auxilios en mano, y fue andando hacia la puerta—. Duerme un poco, chica. Parece como si estuvieras a punto de caerte de la silla —tan agotada como estaba, y con los efectos del whisky que había bebido, Bella preveía que dormir era lo único que podría hacer. Estaba equivocada. Varias horas más tarde, su cabeza finalmente se despejó de alcohol pero tenía todavía el cuerpo pesado de fatiga, y todavía no había logrado adormecerse. Se sentó apoyada contra el cabecero de la cama, con el brazo izquierdo palpitante, y el portátil equilibrado sobre sus piernas cubiertas en manta. Había intentado trabajar, pero las complejidades de lenguas antiguas, escritas en un estilo arcaico de caligrafía, parecían estar más allá de sus posibilidades. En lugar de eso entró en su diario personal y leyó sus anteriores anotaciones. No podía recordar algunas de las anotaciones, y eso la inquietaba. Era como si leyese el diario de otra, acerca de la vida de otra persona. ¿Estaba esa vida completamente perdida? No quería que fuese así, pero temía que no podría sobrevivir si se aferraba a ella.

Las referencias cariñosas pero casuales a Mike y su vida juntos, a Jacob, casi la destruyeron. Sintió la ráfaga de dolor y apresuradamente se desplazó abajo línea a línea, cerrando su mente a los recuerdos.

Pasó a la última anotación, hecha el veintiséis de abril, y con alivio vio que trataba entera de los intrigantes documentos que había estado descifrando y traduciendo.

Había escrito en mayúsculas, "EDWARD DE ESCOCIA". ¿Real o mito? Sabía la respuesta a eso. Él había sido real, un hombre que pasó de una zancada audazmente a través de historia, pero tras su paso, habían permanecido tan pocos vestigios. Se le había encomendado el enorme Tesoro de los templarios, ¿pero qué había hecho con él?

Con ese instrumento a su disposición, podía haber logrado cualquier cosa, podía haber destronado a reyes, pero en lugar de eso había desaparecido.

Sus dedos movieron sobre las teclas.

— ¿Qué fue de ti, Edward? ¿Dónde fuiste, qué hiciste? ¿Qué hace tan especial a esos papeles que incluso hay hombres que han muerto simplemente por saber que existían? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, soñar contigo? ¿Qué harías si estuvieras aquí? —una pregunta extraña, pensó, mirando lo que había escrito. ¿Por qué hasta pensaba en él en los tiempos modernos?

Soñar con él era por lo menos comprensible, porque sumergirse en la investigación, intentando tan duramente encontrar cualquier mención de él, se lo había imprimido indeleblemente en la mente. Por las muertes de Mike y Jacob, ahora no había nada más importante para ella que encontrar por qué, así que era lógico que soñara con la investigación.

Pero se dio cuenta de que no lo hacía. No había soñado con los templarios, ni con documentos antiguos, ni siquiera con bibliotecas u ordenadores. Sólo había soñado con Edward, su imaginación le había asignado una cara, una forma, una voz, una presencia. Desde los asesinatos no había soñado mucho, como si su subconsciente tratara de darle un respiro de la terrible realidad que afrontaba cada día, pero cuando soñaba lo hacía con Edward.

¿Qué haría él si estuviera allí? Había sido un guerrero sumamente preparado, el equivalente medieval del moderno militar de las Fuerzas Armadas Especiales.

¿Huiría y se ocultaría, o sostendría su causa y lucharía?

—Haría lo que fuese más conveniente para lograr mi objetivo —giró bruscamente la cabeza alrededor, con el corazón corriendo a velocidad.

Alguien había hablado, alguien en el cuarto. Su mirada aterrorizada buscó a fondo en cada rincón del cuarto pequeño, y aunque sus ojos le dijeron que estaba sola, sus instintos no se lo creían. Tenía el cuerpo electrificado, cada nervio alerta y hormigueante. Respiraba superficialmente, con la cabeza erguida mientras se sentaba muy quieta y escuchaba, esforzándose en oír el débil susurro de una tela, el ruido de una pisada, una respiración inhalada. Nada. La habitación estaba silenciosa. Estaba sola.

Pero ella lo había oído, una voz profunda, ligeramente ronca con una inflexión gutural. No había estado en su cabeza, sino que era algo externo. Tembló, y se le puso la piel de gallina.

Bajo su camiseta, sus pezones estaban apretados y duros.

— ¿Edward? —murmuró en el cuarto vacío, pero sólo había silencio, y se sintió tonta.

Había sido sólo su imaginación, después de todo, produciendo otra manifestación más de su obsesión con esos papeles. Sosegada, sus dedos golpearon ligeramente en las teclas otra vez, las palabras vertiéndose fuera de ella.

—Aprenderé cómo pelear. No puedo ser pasiva en esto, no puedo reaccionar solamente a lo que hagan los otros. Tengo que hacer que las cosas ocurran, tengo que quitarle la iniciativa a James. Eso es lo que tú harías, Edward. Es lo que haré.


	12. Infortunado Accidente

**Esta historia pertenece a Linda Howard, al terminar dire su nombre real. Los nombres y descripciones de algunos personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer.**

El libro contiene desde los primeros caps un alto contenido sexual y de violencia, por lo que si lo leen, _ES BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO_ :)

Gracias a Angie Masen por sus correcciones y a las chicas que han leido y dejado RR por esta y la otra de las historias y agregarla como favorita y/o alerta

Desde ahora en adelante se pone mejor ya que empiezan a cercarse Bella y Edward

_XOXO_

**_Dhampi_**

* * *

><p><strong>Infortunado Accidente<strong>

James sorbió el merlot, e hizo una breve señal con la cabeza de aceptación.

Aunque generalmente el merlot no era de su gusto, éste era inesperadamente fino, muy oscuro y seco. Alec "Skip" Saunders, su anfitrión, se consideraba un experto en vinos y había hecho todo lo posible para impresionar a James sacando a relucir sus mejores y más raras cosechas.

James estaba acostumbrado a que los miembros de la Fundación se sintiesen ligeramente aturdidos cada vez que él los visitaba; aunque habría preferido un champán fino o un Martini ácido, o hasta un whisky americano correctamente envejecido, en público nunca era menos que amable con los esfuerzos de sus seguidores.

Skip —un apodo ridículo para un hombre adulto— era uno de los miembros más ricos e influyentes de la Fundación. También vivía en Chicago, lo cual era la única razón para la presencia de James allí. Aunque Laurent había sido incapaz de encontrar una huella definida, no obstante estaba seguro de que Isabella se había abierto paso hacia Chicago, y James tenía fe en su hombre de confianza. Skip Saunders podría proporcionar apoyo en la búsqueda, en forma de logística e influencia. Si la captura de Isabella fuese demasiada sucia—en otras palabras, demasiado pública— Skip podría murmurar unas pocas palabras en un oído o dos y el asunto simplemente se desvanecería, como si nunca hubiera existido. James valoraba la comodidad.

Lo que más apreciaría, pensó ociosamente mientras su mirada se encontraba brevemente con la de la esposa de Saunders, Jane, sería media hora a solas con la preciosa Señora Saunders. Qué trofeo tan espléndido que era ella, un testamento glorioso de la capacidad de seducción de dinero y el poder. La esposa número uno, la receptora de la semilla y el vigor juvenil de Saunders y la portador de sus dos hijos extremadamente mimados, tenía desafortunadamente cincuenta años y por consiguiente ya no era lo bastante joven o lo bastante encantadora para satisfacer su ego. James había conocido a la primera Señora Saunders, cuando todavía era la Señora Saunders, y había quedado encantado con su ingenio. En cualquier evento social aburrido él preferiría con mucho tener a la esposa número uno a su lado, pero si la posición fuera estar bajo él, entonces definitivamente escogería a la preciosa Jane. Saunders era un tonto.

Debería haber conservado a la maravillosa compañera como esposa, el plato fuerte, y debería haber disfrutado a Jane como un entremés. Ah, bien. Los hombres que razonaban con sus órganos genitales a menudo hacían elecciones desafortunadas.

Jane era ciertamente tentadora. James tenía unos modales demasiado pulidos para permitirse clavar abiertamente los ojos en ella, pero no obstante, cada mirada a fondo era evaluadora. Medía alrededor de uno sesenta, esbelta, impecablemente vestida en un sencillo vestido, azul medianoche que abrazaba adorablemente cada siliconada y liposupcionada curva y proporcionaba una extensa superficie de carne desnuda sobre la cual exhibir la multitud de diamantes y zafiros que llevaba puesta. Era una mujer llamativa, con piel cálidamente dorada y ojos grandes, de color azul porcelana china, pero lo que le interesaba más era su larga, y recta mata de pelo, que dejaba colgar libremente sobre su espalda. Mujer inteligente. Sabía que su pelo era un imán para la atención masculina, por la forma en que levantaba y se mecía con cada movimiento gracioso hacía. No era tan largo como el de Isabella, pensó desapasionadamente, o tan oscuro, pero aun así... era más alta que Isabella, y más delgada. Probablemente no se había sonrojado con timidez desde los ocho años de edad, y la expresión de sus ojos era conocedora, carecía completamente de la inocencia y la confianza de Isabella. Su boca no era delgada, pero ni tenía la sexualidad exuberante, inconsciente de los labios de Isabella. Su pelo, sin embargo… quería envolver su puño en ese pelo, sostenerlo apretado mientras la usaba. Cerraría sus ojos y fingiría que era más pequeña, más suave, que el pelo que agarraba era tan liso y grueso como visón negro.

Quizá más tarde, pensó, y le dirigió una mirada larga, fría, deliberada que sabía que ella no entendería mal. Una ceja elegantemente arqueada se levantó mientras ella percibía su intención, y sus labios se curvaron tanto en señal de invitación como de satisfacción. De nuevo había atraído al hombre más poderoso presente, y estaba obviamente encantada.

Habiéndose ocupado de ese detalle menor, James devolvió su atención a su marido.

—Muy bien —dijo, en vista de que Skip estaba aguardando ansiosamente aprobación verbal de su elección de vino—. Generalmente no me interesa el merlot, pero éste es excepcional. —Un rubor de placer calentó la cara bronceada de Skip.

—Sólo quedan tres botellas de esta cosecha particular en el mundo. Tengo dos de ellas —no pudo resistirse a agregar.

—Excelente. Quizá deberías adquirir la tercera botella también —sugirió James y escondió su perversa diversión a saber que ahora Skip gastaría una cantidad incalculable de tiempo y dinero tratando de hacer justamente eso. Las tres botellas podían volverse vinagre por lo que a James le interesaban.

Dio unas palmaditas amigables en el hombro de Skip.

—Quiero hablar contigo en privado, si me lo permites, cuando tengas un rato libre de ejercer como anfitrión —como había esperado, Skip inmediatamente se enderezó.

—Podemos ir para mi estudio ahora. ¿Jane no te importará, que lo haga, verdad cariño?

—Por supuesto que no —contestó ella serenamente, conociendo su papel y en verdad sin importarle un bledo donde estaba su marido o qué hacía. Ella inmediatamente se marchó dando media vuelta para ocuparse de las necesidades de sus otros invitados, aproximadamente unas cincuenta personas seleccionadas entre los ciudadanos más ricos de Chicago.

Skip le condujo por un pasillo ancho hacia un conjunto de puertas dobles que se abrían hacia dentro, acogiéndolos en una oficina revestida con paneles en caoba con un espacio enorme de ventana con vistas hacia el Lago Michigan.

— ¿Una vista excelente, verdad? —preguntó Skip con placer evidente, cruzando hacia la ventana.

—Magnífica —concordó James. El paisaje era más espectacular que su vista del Lago Minnetonka, pero no era envidioso. Pudo haber tenido tal vista, podría haber tenido la que hubiera escogido. En lugar de eso fue adecuadamente satisfecho con la más formal pero igualmente opulenta Wayzata; le agradaba estar ligeramente fuera de la corriente principal de las ciudades más grandes, escondido en Minnesota.

Sus vecinos eran poco curiosos, y con tal que diera la impresión de ser social y políticamente correcto, nadie miraba nunca bajo la superficie.

Los dos hombres salieron un momento al balcón, y el viento enérgico cerca del lago les provocó un escalofrío aunque el verano ya había llegado. James miró a derecha e izquierda para asegurarse que estaban completamente solos.

—Estamos buscando a una mujer, Isabella Swan. Ha sido acusada de asesinar a su marido —no se molestó en explicar que él mismo era responsable tanto de la acusación y como del asesinato—. Creo que tiene información que encontraríamos de vital importancia, así que por supuesto preferiría encontrarla antes de que lo haga la policía.

—Por supuesto —murmuró Skip—. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

—Mis hombres tienen entre manos la operación de búsqueda, pero si las cosas salen mal, quiero que hagas lo que esté en tu mano para desviar la atención.

Espero que requerir tu presencia aquí no interferirá con cualquier plan de vacaciones que tengas —James lo dijo sabiendo que Alec y Jane habían programado en breve salir de viaje para una estancia de un mes de duración en Europa, aunque le importase; Skip cancelaría una entrevista con el Papa para ser útil a la Fundación. De los dos, la Fundación era más poderosa, aunque su poder y su influencia eran mucho menos notables.

—Ningún problema —le aseguró precipitadamente Skip.

—Bien. Te llamaré si te necesito —mientras James empezaba a entrar en el estudio vio a Jane de pie... justamente dentro de las puertas, y se detuvo a pensar, preguntándose lo que sabía y cuánto había alcanzado a oír. Sería una lástima si se cayese por el balcón; un accidente tan trágico, pero los accidentes ocurrían.

—Querido —dijo Jane a Skip mientras se deslizaba en el balcón—. Siento mucho molestarte, pero el Senador Trikoris acaba de llegar, y ya sabes cómo es —el senador era célebre por esperar que le lamieran mucho el culo a cambio de favores legislativos. La Fundación estaba trabajando para elaborar un archivo sobre el senador, uno que haría que los favores que hiciera fueran en beneficio de la Fundación. Cuando eso ocurriera, el senador sería el único que tendría que lamer culos, y el de James sería el culo que lamería. El senador aún no era consciente de la futura dirección de sus esfuerzos legislativos, y hasta que lo fuera, James se daba por satisfecho dejando que Skip le entretuviera. Asintió con la cabeza, y Skip salió precipitadamente.

Jane se apoyó contra la pared, su mirada fría, brillante y calculadora mientras le observaba. El viento levantó los extremos sedosos de su pelo, jugando con él.

Aquí afuera en la noche, su pelo parecía negro, tan oscuro como el de Bella. Quizá se la follaría antes de ayudarle a pasar por encima del balcón, pensó James, y sintió la respuesta de su cuerpo a la excitante idea.

—Sí, conozco la Fundación —murmuró Jane, sin que su mirada se apartara nunca de su cara—. Skip es un tonto. Deja papeles de trabajo tirados por su oficina, donde cualquiera los puede ver. Estarías mucho mejor deshaciéndote de él y trabajando conmigo. —James alzó sus cejas. Ella tenía razón; Skip era un tonto, y uno imperdonablemente descuidado. Tendría que encargarse de él. Sin embargo la querida Jane no era una tonta, y el problema de qué hacer con ella era uno que reclamaba una decisión inmediata.

Él se apoyó contra la barandilla del balcón, esbelto y elegante con sus pantalones negros de seda y su chaqueta blanca de noche. Su imagen gallarda era tanto cultivada con gran detalle y completamente natural en él, cegando a las personas a la fría realidad que yacía bajo la seda. Sospechaba que Jane, a diferencia de la mayoría de la gente, le había leído correctamente y sabía cuán cerca estaba de la muerte. En lugar de consternarse, a ella le entusiasmaba el peligro. Bajo la ajustada tela medianoche de su vestido, sus pezones estaban erectos.

—Es Skip quien tiene los contactos, el dinero —dijo ecuánimemente, pero excitándose más. Bella era la única otra mujer que instintivamente había sentido la realidad de él, y se había resistido a su encanto. Jane no hizo ningún esfuerzo por resistirse, pero la similitud era suficiente para ponerle caliente. No sería como tener a Isabella; Bella tenía una inocencia, una incorruptibilidad luminosa, que le conduciría a alturas nuevas en sus esfuerzos para mancillarla. Dudaba que hubiera alguna perversión a la cual Jane no hubiera accedido ya. Pero en cierto modo Jane era una versión torcida, corrompida de Bella, y él la deseaba.

Jane hizo una mueca por su afirmación.

—Tiene el poder, quieres decir, porque controla el dinero. ¿Pero el verdadero poder corresponde al hombre que controla el dinero, o a la mujer que controla al hombre? Lo que conozco sobre los hombres de acción y agitadores de esta ciudad es diez veces más útil que los contactos sociales de Skip.

— ¿Usas la palabra "conocer" en el sentido bíblico, supongo?

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de humillación pero no contestó a la acusación.

—La Fundación es poder real. Olvida las asociaciones sindicales, los partidos políticos; todos ellos tienen relaciones con la Fundación, ¿verdad? No importa qué partido esté en la Casa Blanca, tú tienes una línea privada con el Despacho Oval —en la mayoría de los casos, pensó él, pero no en todos. La Fundación no había tenido buena suerte con los dos últimos presidentes Republicanos, o con el Demócrata que hubo antes de ellos. Sin embargo su suerte había cambiado cuatro años atrás, y él se había movido rápidamente para aprovecharse de las ventajas negadas a la Fundación durante dieciséis largos años.

También estaba trabajando duramente para asegurarse de que mantendrían garantizadas sus influencias durante otros cuatro años, al menos. La política era aburrida, pero necesaria, al menos por ahora. Si pudiera poner sus manos sobre los documentos que Isabella tenía, no tendría que perder el tiempo en manipular políticos para intentar y garantizar que hubiera un ocupante razonable en la Casa Blanca; el presidente vendría a él, como lo harían los líderes aparentes de todo el mundo.

La Fundación había estado equilibrada durante siglos, preparada para actuar cuando los papeles fuesen encontrados.

Que fascinante que el descubrimiento hubiera ocurrido en su tiempo, pensó James, pero menos maravilloso era que un tonto chapucero en Francia hubiera dejado que los documentos se escapasen de sus manos.

Esos papeles significaban poder. Un poder inimaginable. El mundo estaría en la palma de su mano, para ser manipulado como deseara. Oh, el dinero y el poder formarían técnicamente parte de la Fundación, para ser pasados a su sucesor, pero serían suyos para usar como él lo deseara durante el curso de vida. Un hombre de imaginación limitada no vería las posibilidades, pero James no tenía esas limitaciones.

No tenía interés en conseguir un cargo de presidente o primer ministro, o en emprender una guerra. La guerra estaba tan poco sutil, muchísimo esfuerzo para tan pocas ventajas. Había pasado el momento en que las naciones podrían ser conquistadas; ahora la guerra significaba poco más que destrucción. El poder real estaba en el dinero, como Jane lo había comentado, y quienquiera que controlara el dinero controlaría el mundo mientras los títeres salían al escenario, siendo el centro de la atención pública, y aparentando ser los que tenían el poder.

Los documentos en posesión de Bella conducían a tal poder, a tal riqueza ilimitada. Durante siglos se habían formado leyendas y supersticiones acerca de alguna fuente mágica de poder que los templarios habían controlado, como las ridículas pretensiones acerca del Arca de la Alianza, pero a diferencia de algunos en la Fundación, James en secreto se burlaba de la idea. ¿Si los templarios habían controlado algún poder mágico, cómo pudieron ser tan fácilmente destruidos por la traición? Obviamente el único poder que habían poseído había sido uno material, un erario enorme que había atraído la envidia de un rey y causado su caída. No, el poder de los templarios había sido la riqueza, más de la que podían imaginarse. No había nada mágico en eso, sin embargo para la mentalidad del siglo catorce la magnitud total del tesoro había estado más allá de la comprensión, y por eso tenía que ser mágica. No habían sido nada más que unos tontos supersticiosos. Sin embargo James no lo era.

Ni era un sentimental. Si Jane pensaba esclavizarle con su considerable encanto, entonces estaba condenada a la decepción.

—Estoy interesada en trabajar con la Fundación —dijo Jane cuándo él se quedó callado, con su mirada fría fija en su cara—. Mis activos son considerablemente más útiles que los de Skip.

—Nadie trabaja "con" la Fundación —corrigió James—. El término correcto es "para".

— ¿Ni siquiera tú? —preguntó ella con delicadeza. Él se encogió de hombros.

Durante su vida él era la Fundación, pero no hacía falta que ella supiera eso. No era necesario contárselo todo. Aunque fuera indudablemente delicioso dejarla entrar en la Fundación, y tenerla a su servicio hasta él se aburriera de ella, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que alguien de su intelecto y audacia, así como su falta completa de escrúpulos, llegara tan cerca del centro de poder. Tendría que vigilar su espalda cada minuto.

Ella humedeció sus labios, clavando la mirada en él.

— ¿Sabes lo que pienso? —Su voz era un ronroneo—. Pienso que tú eres el centro de todo. Un hombre con esa clase de poder que, puedes hacer cualquier cosa, puedes tener cualquier cosa que desees. Y te puedo ayudar a obtenerlo —oh, definitivamente ella se pasaba de lista. La alcanzó en tres pasos, sonriendo ligeramente en la penumbra mientras bajó la mirada por su cuerpo. Jane se mantuvo muy quieta, su cara perfectamente cincelada iluminada por la luz del estudio detrás de ella. Ella lamió sus labios otra vez, la acción inconsciente, felina.

— ¿Aquí? —murmuró ella—. Hay personas con telescopios que observan, sabes

—él hizo una pausa. Si él fuera simplemente a follársela, no le importaría quién estuviera vigilando. Pero ya que ella recorrería un largo camino, vertical, no quería a los testigos.

Sonriendo, dio un paso atrás y señaló la puerta. Ella se rió mientras caminaba delante de él dentro del estudio.

—De alguna manera esperaba que fueses más atrevido.

—Hay una diferencia, querida, entre estúpido y audaz —él se dirigió al interruptor de la pared y apagó las luces, y cerró la puerta. Jane aguantó serenamente esperándole, las luces de la ciudad se derramaban a través de las ventanas, brillando intensamente en las joyas de sus orejas y su garganta.

Se quitó el esmoquin y lo puso sobre el respaldo de una silla, no quería mancharlo con revelador maquillaje. Su camisa probablemente sufriría las marcas, pero estaría tapada por la chaqueta, y se desharía de ella tan pronto como regresara a su hotel.

Como última precaución cogió su pañuelo de la chaqueta y lo metió en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

La excitación lo recorrió mientras se ponía de pie delante de ella y subía la ajustada tela de su falda en torno a su cintura. Ella no llevaba ropa interior, sin embargo él no había esperado ninguna. La levantó sobre el escritorio y ella se recostó hasta que quedó tumbada sobre la superficie pulida. Ambos sabían lo que era esto, y no era hacer el amor. Ella no fingía tener ningún sentimiento romántico, o exigir estimulación sexual. Esto era sexo de poder, una estrategia que implicaba cuerpos, aunque ella aún no se había percatado del verdadero juego o de que ella no sobreviviría a él.

Se desabrochó los pantalones y dio un paso entre sus muslos abiertos, entrando en ella con una arremetida muy fácil que provocó un gemido de placer en ella. Bueno, pensó él a medida que empezaba a empujar. Sería bonito si ella disfrutase por última vez.

El largo pelo de Jane se desplegaba por el escritorio. James cerró sus ojos y pensó en Isabella, en su boca deliciosa. Él se imaginó que ese calor que le rodeaba era el calor de Bella, y movió de arriba abajo sin parar dentro de él. Ella también moriría más adelante, pero quizá no inmediatamente.

Quizá jugaría con ella durante algún tiempo.

Jane jadeó, arqueándose. La respuesta le pareció demasiado teatral, y él hizo una pausa para estudiarla. Sus ojos estaban medio cerrados, su cabeza se inclinaba hacia atrás, sus labios abiertos y húmedos. Era un cuadro adorable, y uno completamente falso. Ella fingía, maldita fuera, para complacer su ego.

Probablemente ella fingía con todos sus amantes ricos, retorciéndose y gimiendo así para que pensaran que eran geniales en la cama, mientras todo el tiempo interiormente ella sonreía burlonamente y sólo sentía desprecio porque los hombres fueran tan fácilmente manipulables con sexo.

No esta vez. Él se quitó uno de sus zapatos, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Deliberadamente se inclinó entre sus cuerpos y pellizcó su clítoris, frotando su pulgar sobre él en un movimiento repetitivo. Ella jadeó otra vez, y trató de retorcerse lejos de él. James la arrastró hacia atrás, empujando en ella por completo y volviendo a capturar su endurecida protuberancia.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Recriminó suave y burlonamente él, con su voz saliendo en jadeos suaves al ritmo con sus empujes—. No me digas que te gusta más fingirlo que correrte de verdad. ¿No puedes sentirte superior si disfrutas siendo follada?

—Bastardo —siseó ella, cavando sus uñas en sus brazos cubiertos con mangas. Su respiración se volvía más rápida, sus ojos brillaban furiosos en la oscuridad.

— ¿Te gusta el poder que tienes sobre hombres? Te gusta saber los puedes convertir en bestias jadeantes. ¿Es eso lo que hace que tus pezones se pongan tan duros, o finges eso también, pellizcándolos cuando nadie está mirando?

El destello de sus ojos casi igualaba el de sus joyas.

—Los pellizco. ¿Pensaste que un hombre me podría encender? ¡No me hagas reír!

— ¿Qué te enciende? ¿Una mujer? —mantuvo su ritmo constante, su pulgar moviéndose incesantemente hacia atrás y hacia adelante mientras empujaba. Su hostilidad era mucho más excitante que su docilidad; si no hubiera sido por su parecido superficial con Isabella, simplemente la habría empujado sobre el pasamano sin probarla antes. Pero a él le gustaba su veneno, su desprecio; al menos no fingía eso.

— ¿Eso complacería tu ego, verdad, que fuera lesbiana? ¡Con razón tú no me podrías dar placer, aborrezco a los hombres! No tienes esa suerte —se mofó ella—. Me complazco por mí misma, bastante mejor de lo que un hombre puede hacerlo.

—Hasta ahora —se regodeó él abiertamente mientras sentía cuán mojada estaba ella. Su respiración estaba haciéndose más y más rápida, sus pezones se mantenían erguidos sin ser pellizcado. Él leyó las señales y empujó más duro y más profundo, chocando contra ella, y con un grito sofocado ella empezó a llegar al clímax. Triunfante, él cabalgó sobre ella hasta el final, hasta que su propio clímax alcanzó el punto de ebullición. Sacó el pañuelo de su bolsillo mientras salía dando tumbos fuera de ella, usando el cuadrado de seda mientras se acariciaba a sí mismo para llegar al placer final.

Las facciones de ella se contorsionaron con ferocidad mientras se incorporaba.

No era justo que él le hubiera hecho llegar al clímax, pero que se hubiera apartado de ella en el último segundo y hubiera logrado su placer sin ella, burlándose con la inversión de su papel habitual con hombres.

Serenamente James dobló el pañuelo y volvió a ponérselo en el bolsillo, para desecharlo cuando pudiera hacerlo en un lugar seguro. Se enderezó la ropa, remetiéndose la camisa y cerrando con cremallera los pantalones, luego le ayudó a bajar del escritorio. Permaneció en pie silenciosamente mientras él devolvía su vestido a la posición adecuada.

—No estés malhumorada —aconsejó él—. No es conveniente. Deberías aprender, amor mío, a ser una mejor perdedora. Y a ser mejor juez de los hombres con los que juegas tus luchas de poder, porque temo que juzgaste mal la situación esta vez.

Ella le miró furiosamente, sin estar en condiciones de concederle ningún tipo de victoria, y se inclinó para recuperar su zapato. James la detuvo con una mano bajo su codo.

—Todavía no —dijo, sonriendo, y le pegó con su puño en la barbilla.

Ella plácidamente cayó hacia delante, y él la levantó en sus brazos. No estaba inconsciente, apenas atontada, parpadeando retraídamente hacia él, mientras velozmente la llevaba hacia fuera al balcón.

Él le dijo mientras la sujetaba por la cintura contra la pared:

—Me disculparía por el pequeño cardenal que tendrás, pero realmente, mi amor, nadie se fijará — luego él se inclinó y atrapó sus tobillos, y la lanzó por encima.

Ella no gritó en absoluto, o si lo hizo, entonces el sonido fue ahogado por el terror. James no permaneció mucho tiempo observando; después de todo, eran cincuenta y seis pisos, y le llevaría varios segundos golpear la calle. Volvió dentro del estudio y recogió su zapato, luego regresó el balcón. Agachándose, presionó el tacón del zapato contra el mármol pulido hasta que el tacón alto, afilado se quebró.

Pensó en lanzar el zapato por encima también, pero alguien podría advertir su llegada a la calle varios segundos después de la persona que se suponía que lo llevaba puesto, así que en lugar de eso lo dejó descansar sobre el mármol. Todo lo que quedaba por hacer era recuperar su chaqueta y reunirse con los invitados, y esperar a que la policía llegase para decirle a Skip que aparentemente su esposa había caído de cabeza por el balcón. Eso debería bastar para que nadie recordara exactamente la hora en que se había reunido con ellos, sobre todo ahora que el vino y los cócteles habían estado fluyendo libremente durante al menos una hora.

Lamentaba haber tenido que ensuciar su pañuelo.


	13. Fortalecimiento

**Esta historia pertenece a Linda Howard, al terminar dire su nombre real. Los nombres y descripciones de algunos personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer.**

El libro contiene desde los primeros caps un alto contenido sexual y de violencia, por lo que si lo leen, _ES BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO_ :)

Gracias a Angie Masen por sus correcciones y a las chicas que han leido y dejado RR por esta y la otra de las historias y agregarla como favorita y/o alerta

Desde ahora en adelante se pone mejor ya que empiezan a cercarse Bella y Edward

_XOXO_

**_Dhampi_**

* * *

><p><strong>Fortalecimiento<strong>

El gaélico era un asco. Bella había pasado dos semanas trabajando en el capítulo gaélico, y había hecho muy poco progreso. No tenía ese idioma en sus programas de ordenador, así que no tenía ayuda electrónica para descifrar los trazos apenas perceptibles.

Quienquiera que hubiera reproducido los originales había tratado de hacer más oscura la copia para resaltar más los detalles, con poco éxito. Podía ver los bordes deshilachados de los originales en la copia, lo que le decía que los capítulos en gaélicos no habían soportado el paso del tiempo tan bien como los escritos en el latín. Quizá el papel no había sido de tan buena calidad, o las páginas se habían humedecido en algún momento. No es que una copia buena y clara hubiese ayudado mucho.

Había comprado un diccionario de gaélico/inglés, y varios manuales de gaélico hablado para que la ayudasen a entender la sintaxis. Sin embargo el problema era que no había podido encontrar ninguna guía de gaélico como se hablaba en el siglo catorce. Pensó que se volvería loca de frustración. Había sólo dieciocho letras en el alfabeto gaélico, pero escoceses e irlandeses habían vencido esa restricción usando una ortografía descabelladamente creativa. Eso, sumado a los estilos arcaicos de la escritura a mano, el uso de términos, y que no tenían ninguna norma ortográfica, hacía que el esfuerzo implicado en traducir una frase era dos veces lo que le habría llevado hacer una página entera de latín o antiguo inglés.

Pero aun con todas las dificultades, con el tiempo reconstruía frases que tenían sentido. El capítulo gaélico detallaba las batallas de un renegado de las Tierras Altas llamado Edward el Negro.

Aunque la inclusión del capítulo con el resto de escritos hacía probable que Edward el Negro fuera el mismo hombre que Edward de Escocia, Bella de forma automática no asumió que fueran uno. Ya había tratado con la complicación de las diferentes ortografías del mismo nombre, así que era tan posible que la ortografía pudiera ser la misma como referirse a alguien más. Después de todo, cierto número de personas llamadas Edward habían vivido en Escocia. Su Edward era Edward de Escocia, de sangre real; ¿qué conexión tendría la realeza con un renegado de las Tierras Altas? Estas crónicas eran diferentes a las demás; caligrafía diferente, papel distinto. Pudieron haber sido mezcladas por accidente con las demás, simplemente por el nombre.

Sin embargo Edward El Negro era un bribón divertido. Descifrar sus hazañas ocupaba todo su tiempo libre, excepto las horas que pasaba con el conocido de Harmony —es decir el pequeño hijo de puta resbaladizo—, Garret Boyatzis un joven quisquilloso y mortífero de herencia mejicana y polaca. Garret conocía más trucos sucios que los publicistas de los políticos, y como favor a Harmony había estado de acuerdo en enseñar a "Julia" unas pocas cosas necesarias para ganar una pelea. No se hacía ilusiones acerca de su habilidad lentamente creciente; no era y nunca sería nada parecido a un experto.

Todo lo que esperaba hacer era poder usar la ventaja de sorpresa para protegerse a ella y a los escritos.

No es que tuviera nada de qué preocuparse, pensó, frotándose los ojos cansados después de horas de pasar trabajosamente a través de ortografías incomprensibles y pronunciaciones improbables. De un momento a otro, el gaélico la reduciría a una loca babeante, y después ya no le importaría lo que sucediera.

Para darse un descanso, apartó el capítulo gaélico y encendió el ordenador, luego se desplazó hasta que alcanzó un capítulo en francés antiguo. Los escritos no estaban en orden cronológico; recomponer la historia era como colocar pedazos de un rompecabezas, uno antiguo en muchos idiomas.

Vio el nombre casi de inmediato, tan familiarizada con él que sus ojos recogieron el familiar patrón de letras casi antes de que hubiera enfocado las palabras. Edward El Negro.

—Vaya —murmuró, inclinándose hacia adelante. Parecía como si Edward El Negro y Edward de Escocia fueran ciertamente una misma persona. ¿Por qué detallarían los papeles escrito en francés las hazañas de un granuja escocés poco conocido, a menos que no fuese tan poco conocido después de todo? Un templario de sangre real, excomulgado, bajo pena de muerte si salía alguna vez de Escocia, y Guardián del Tesoro además — poco conocido quizá a propósito, pero ciertamente no poco importante. Había habido personas, quizá los restos de la Orden, que sabían quién y qué era Edward el Negro, y habían puesto empeño en seguirle la pista.

¿Pero miembro de la familia real? Había repasado y vuelto a repasar los árboles genealógicos de la Biblioteca Newberry, y no había ningún Edward registrado durante esa época.

—¿Quién fuiste? —murmuró, buscando esa brizna fugaz de contacto, casi como tocar la mente de un hombre que llevaba siglos muerto. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de cuán poderosa podía ser su imaginación, pero encontraba consuelo en esa sensación de conexión. No se atrevía a dejar a nadie acercarse demasiado a ella, ni siquiera a Harmony, pero no había límites con un hombre que ahora sólo vivía en sus sueños. No tenía que ser cautelosa con él, no tenía que esconder su identidad, no tenía que disfrazarse.

Estos escritos eran sin embargo otra historia de sus hazañas, de cómo había descubierto una banda de invasores y les había destruido, sin dejar a nadie vivo.

Evidentemente Edward había sorteado gran cantidad de problemas para proteger su fortaleza, manejando veloz y severamente cualquier amenaza. Éste era otro punto espinoso: si era miembro de la familia real, tendría un título, y una escritura legal de su fortaleza. Los escritos gaélicos, sin embargo, le llamaban renegado, un hombre que había tomado por la fuerza un castillo remoto en las Tierras Altas del oeste, y lo había mantenido sin título o escritura de propiedad, sin nada salvo el poder de su espada. ¿Podía un miembro de la familia real ser un renegado, y si ciertamente había sido desterrado de la familia por algo de tal magnitud que incluso su nombre había sido eliminado de todos los registros, habría o podría, Jasper Bruce haber tolerado tal insolencia dentro de sus fronteras? Los escritos gaélicos probablemente serían más esclarecedores, pero su cerebro simplemente no podría absorber más de eso esa noche. Apartando los escritos franceses, hojeó los papeles hasta que encontró las páginas en inglés antiguo.

De nuevo, el nombre casi saltó fuera de la página hacia ella: Edward el Negro, un guerrero escocés tan atrevido y cruel que era temido por todas las Tierras Altas. Su fortaleza, Creag Dhu, nunca fue traspasada, excepto una vez por una "lady" que entró mediante una infame argucia.

—Infame argucia —Bella sintió una diminuta chispa de diversión cuando leyó eso, pues por supuesto que una mujer no podía haber logrado lo aparentemente imposible sin usar argucias—. Ella te engañó, ¿verdad? —murmuró a Edward, casi sonriendo mientras imaginaba su incredulidad, su ofensa al encontrar las defensas de su castillo traspasadas por una mujer sola.

Él habría estado absolutamente furioso, con esa clase de furia que haría que los guardias del castillo se escondieran de él. Bella detuvo sus pensamientos, haciendo una mueca mientras se percataba que se había dejado llevar de nuevo por su imaginación. Podía soñar con él, él podía parecer tan real que algunas veces pensaba que podría volver la cabeza y realmente verlo allí de pie, pero no; la realidad era que él se había convertido en polvo unos seis siglos antes de ella hubiera siquiera nacido. Al seguir leyendo, se encontró con que Edward el Negro había capturado a la mujer, así que la argucia de la mujer no le había reportado nada, excepto su atención, y quizá eso era lo que ella había querido. Los escritos no indicaban lo que él había hecho con ella después de capturarla. Compartir la cama con ella, probablemente, pensó Bella. Había sido un hombre lujurioso, poco adecuado para la vida de monje. Otra historia empezaba: "Edward El Negro, el MacJasper" —Bella se irguió en su asiento mientras todas las piezas encajaban en su lugar. Edward Jaspesoune — el hijo de Jasper, y un guerrero genial en una orden célebre por sus guerreros.

Edward MacJasper otra vez, hijo de Jasper, y un guerrero tan grande que su fortaleza nunca fue traspasada, salvo por esa emprendedora y anónima señora.

—Un escocés de sangre real... El hijo de Jasper... ¿El hijo de Jasper Bruce? Electrificada, rápidamente confirmó de nuevo las fechas, sólo para hundirse en la desilusión. Sólo podía especular sobre la edad de Edward el Negro, porque no sabía ni su fecha de nacimiento ni la fecha que tenía cuando murió, pero había sido un hombre adulto cuando la Orden fue condenada en 1307. El rey Jasper de Escocia, el Bruce más famoso, había sido demasiado joven para ser padre de Edward el Negro.

Rápidamente Bella reverificó sus notas sobre la cronología de la línea real de Escocia.

El padre de Jasper Bruce, el Conde de Carrick, también se llamaba Jasper.

¿Era Edward el Negro el hermano de Jasper el Bruce? ¿Cómo? Cuatro hermanos de Bruce, Louis, Nigel, Thomas, y Alexander, estaban bien documentados y lucharon con su hermano y rey para expulsar a los ingleses de Escocia. La única forma en que Edward podía estar vinculado a ellos, pero quedó en el anonimato, sería si fuera ilegítimo.

—Eso es —Bella respiró, recostándose. Las ramificaciones, las posibilidades, la mantuvieron sentada completamente inmóvil. Se levantó de un salto y empezó a caminar de arriba a abajo por los límites de su pequeño cuarto mientras encajaba detalle tras detalle para completar el rompecabezas. Un medio hermano bastardo, en la época medieval, no habría sido tan inusual o siquiera tan importante si había un heredero legítimo que aspirase al trono. Escocia siempre había sido diferente al resto de Europa en el tema de los parentescos, y mientras la bastardía de Edward normalmente le habría puesto al margen de la sociedad, en Escocia la corona había estado disponible para el que ejerciera el mayor poder. Bruce había sido un guerrero y un enemigo innegablemente poderoso, pero las habilidades de Edward en la guerra habían sido legendarias. Su misma existencia habría amenazado a Jasper.

Lo asombroso era que no había sido asesinado, para quitar de en medio esa amenaza. El hecho de que él no hubiera insinuado que existía esa relación.

Además, se había unido a los templarios, así quizá sus aspiraciones habían sido eclesiásticas en vez de políticas. No, recordando lo que ya había leído acerca de Edward el Negro, él no había sido el tipo del eclesiástico en absoluto. ¿Así que por qué se hizo templario? ¿La aventura, la riqueza? Podría ver cómo la promesa de ambas había tentado a Edward el Negro para entrar en la Orden, pero en conjunto su naturaleza parecía demasiado feroz y carnal para que él aceptara las restricciones.

Cualesquiera que fueran sus razones para convertirse en templario, su proceder había sido conveniente para el futuro Rey de Escocia. Bruce no habría tenido que preocuparse de que un monje obtuviera la corona, porque sus votos de castidad hubiesen excluido la existencia de sucesores para el trono.

Si había traducido algunos de los pasajes correctamente, su castidad había acabado con la destrucción de la Orden, pensó Bella. Las referencias a la actividad sexual no habían sido explícitas, pero con todo bastante evidentes. Aunque Edward había honrado sus votos mientras fue un templario, después de que la Orden fue destruida, había abrazado a la vida —y a las mujeres— por completo. A pesar de eso no habría amenazado el trono, porque como un ex—templario habría tenido que evitar exponerse.

Pero eso explicaba mucho — desde por qué Edward había podido tomar Creag Dhu y mantenerlo sin interferencia del Rey, hasta por qué Bruce había sido el único monarca europeo que no había hecho cumplir la sentencia de muerte papal contra templarios, y por qué su país se había convertido en una especie de santuario para los hombres acosados. Jasper se había negado a firmar la sentencia de muerte de su medio hermano. Incluso explicaba por qué Edward había sido seleccionado como Guardián; los Maestres del Templo conocían su linaje, sabía que él y el Tesoro estarían más seguros en Escocia que en cualquier otro lugar del mundo.

Inspiró repentinamente, y el cuarto giró oscureciéndose a su alrededor a medida que la comprensión la inundaba con la fuerza de un golpe. El Tesoro. Mike y Jacob habían muerto porque estos estúpidos papeles informaban de la posición del famoso Tesoro perdido de los templarios: Creag Dhu.

Dinero. Eso era lo que lo había causado todo. Habían muerto por dinero, dinero que James Sawyer quería. Como ella tenía los papeles, él había asumido que ya había traducido lo suficiente como para saber acerca de qué trataban y también se lo había dicho a Mike y Jacob, o él simplemente había querido eliminar todo conocimiento de ellos.

Había pensado que la pena sería más fácil de soportar simplemente si sabía por qué.

No era cierto.

**/***/**

Laurent yacía en silencio en la cama con las luces apagadas, pero la ciudad nunca estaba a oscuras y las insulsas paredes del hotel eran bañadas por luces de neón de colores cambiantes y parpadeantes. La última lista informática estaba colocada en el escritorio, dejada a un lado por ahora. Algunas cosas era mejor reservarlas para la noche, pero otras tenían que esperar a las ajetreadas horas diurnas y normales de oficina. El retraso no le molestaba; era un hombre paciente.

Isabella no se iría a ningún sitio, al menos aún no. Se había escondido en alguna parte de la extensa zona urbana, y se quedaría allí mientras se sintiera segura. Era una erudita, una investigadora; investigaría. Las bibliotecas de Chicago eran muy buenas. Sí, confiaba en que ella se quedaría en Chicago durante algún tiempo, y durante todo ese tiempo él la estaría buscando. Ella no sabría que estaba cerca hasta que estuviera listo para atacarla.

El Sr. Sawyer tenía a un pequeño ejército de hombres fuera peinando las calles, pero Laurent no tenía mucha fe en esa táctica. En primer lugar, la gente que trabajaba en la economía sumergida no estaba a dispuesta a contestar preguntas con sinceridad, y en segundo, Isabella había demostrado ser capaz de adoptar un buen número de disfraces. A estas alturas se podía haber afeitado la cabeza y haberse vestido de cuero, así que confiar en hallarla por su descripción era una pérdida de tiempo.

Laurent prefería sus métodos. Para él era simple: si alguien que está huyendo se queda en un lugar durante mucho tiempo, entonces él o ella tienen que adoptar una identidad. Para algunos sería tan fácil como seleccionar un nombre. Eso funcionaba siempre que no hubiera necesidad de financiación, o de un carnet de conducir, o siempre que no se intentara trabajar en un lugar legal que demandara un número de la seguridad social. A largo plazo era más inteligente establecer una identidad documentada, e Isabella Swan le había impresionado con su inteligencia.

El proceso era simple, pero lento. Para documentar una identidad, uno tenía que tener una partida de nacimiento. Para obtener una partida de nacimiento, uno tenía que tener un nombre real. Obviamente, usar el nombre de una persona viva podía ser complicado cuando las dos identidades empezaran a chocar una con la otra, como inevitablemente ocurriría, así que lo mejor era ir a un cementerio y leer lápidas. Encontrar a alguien que hubiera nacido aproximadamente al mismo tiempo que tú, o un par de años antes o después, pero que hubiera muerto joven. Algunas veces los nombres de los padres estaban en la lápida, también: algo junto las líneas de "la Hija Amada de Fulano y Fulana de tal" y bingo, tenías la información que te hacía falta para obtener una partida de nacimiento.

Las solicitudes de partidas de nacimiento irían a la capital estatal, en este caso Springfield.

Obtener una partida de nacimiento era bastante fácil; conseguir un conjunto completo de documentación llevaría tiempo. Después tendría que obtener un número de seguridad social, y el gobierno federal era lento. Él tenía tiempo para concentrarse en las solicitudes de partidas de nacimiento.

Con los recursos de la Fundación, tener acceso al sistema estatal de ordenadores de Illinois había requerido una simple llamada telefónica. Sin embargo había quedado sorprendido, por el volumen de solicitudes. Era asombroso cuántas personas necesitaban probar su existencia, ya sea para reclamaciones de seguridad social, sacarse el pasaporte, o cualquier otra cosa. La gran cantidad hacía que su búsqueda fuera más lenta.

Automáticamente podía suprimir las solicitudes de hombres, pero aun así abundaban las personas con nombres ambiguos. Shelley, por ejemplo. ¿Hombre o mujer? ¿Y qué pasaba con Lynn, Marion, o Terry? Esas personas tenían que permanecer en su lista hasta que las pudiera revisar.

Ni tenía una fecha específica de solicitud, lo cual hacía su tarea más difícil. Ella no podía haber hecho una solicitud mucho antes del día después de que él casi la hubiera atrapado en Eau Claire, ¿pero qué ocurre si ella esperó algunos días, una semana, tal vez incluso un par de semanas? Esa incertidumbre añadía literalmente a centenares de personas a la lista, por todo el estado. Se concentró en el área de Chicago, pero eso todavía dejaba a centenares porque al menos un cuarto de la población total del estado vivía en el área metropolitana.

Investigar a tantas personas llevaba tiempo, y la lista crecía cada días.

Algunas de las personas que solicitaban partidas de nacimiento se habían movido entre el ínterin; Tenían que ser localizados, y algunas veces se habían mudado de estado. Alguna había ido de vacaciones, pero hasta que los hubiera rastreado no se atrevía a eliminarlos de su lista. Bella pudo esconderse detrás de cualquier de esos nombres, incluso tras el más improbable. No la subestimaría otra vez.

**/***/**

—Chica, estás hecha una mierda —dijo Garret genialmente, desenrollando su cuerpo compacto y grácil del sofá andrajoso del apartamento.

—Gracias —masculló Bella. Estaba cansada de estar despierta por la noche tratando de descifrar el gaélico.

Sentía los ojos arenosos, tenía la energía de un caracol, y se había quemado la mano ese día cuando cogió una cazuela para lavarla y descubrió que acababan de sacarla del horno.

Harmony le había curado la quemadura, ceñuda todo el tiempo, y luego había insistido en acompañar a Bella con Garret para otra lección, sólo para asegurarse de que no le pasase nada más.

—Justamente como piel colgando de un saco de huesos —pronunció Harmony, todavía frunciendo el entrecejo—. No puedo conseguir que coma, no importa lo que cocine. Ha perdido cinco kilos o más desde que vive en mi casa, lo que no es exactamente la mejor publicidad que podría tener —Bella bajó la vista a sí misma.

Estaba acostumbrada a las quejas de Harmony de que no comía bastante, pero a pesar de eso quedó sorprendida ahora cuando realmente se miró, y vio sus muñecas huesudas, su cuerpo perdido dentro de los pliegues abolsados de ropas que una vez habían sido del tamaño apropiado. Sabía que había perdido peso, un montón de peso, esa primera semana horrible después de los asesinatos, pero no se había percatado de que todavía estaba perdiendo peso. Estaba delgada y llegando casi a categóricamente flaca. Tenía que usar un imperdible para apretarse la pretina de sus pantalones vaqueros a fin de que no se resbalasen directamente.

Hasta su ropa interior era demasiada grande estos días, y las bragas sueltas no eran muy cómodas.

—Le dije que no necesitaba llevar puestas esas ropas holgadas —continuó

Harmony, sentándose desmadejada sobre el sofá y cruzando sus piernas largas—. ¿Pero me escucha? Díselo tú.

—Harmony tiene razón —dijo Garret, mirando ceñudamente a Bella—. No les des nada a lo que agarrarse. No tienes ni tamaño ni fuerza. Pelearás si quedas atrapada, pero lo cierto es que, debes evitar quedar arrinconada, porque entonces luego tus posibilidades van cuesta abajo. ¿Estás escuchándome? —Parecía que a él no le importase una mierda nadie, pero se preocupaba por Julia. Algo malo le había ocurrido a ella, y estaba todavía huyendo. Ella no hablaba de eso, pero él lo podía ver en sus ojos. Demonio, él estaba acostumbrado a los tiroteos y los apuñalamientos, las sobredosis de droga, la violencia de las pandillas, los niños pequeños con ojos grandes, asustados e incomprensivos, así que no sabía exactamente lo que tenía Julia que llegaba hasta él, pero algo lo hacía. Tal vez era porque parecía tan frágil, tanto que algunas veces pensaba que casi podría ver directamente a través de ella, o tal vez era la tristeza que la envolvía tan completamente como un abrigo. Ella nunca sonreía, y sus ojos azules grandes simplemente parecían... vacíos. El gesto de sus ojos le hacía daño por dentro, y Garret era un hombre que se creía en la obligación de no dejar que las personas se acercaran lo suficiente como para que él se sintiera herido si algo les ocurría. Había fracasado con Julia.

—Te escucho —dijo Bella dócilmente—. También escucho a Harmony. Simplemente no puedo permitirme un montón de ropa nueva.

—¿Oíste hablar de los baratillos de patio? —preguntó Harmony—. Saca tu nariz de tus libros alguna vez durante un rato y mira alrededor. La gente vende pantalones vaqueros viejos por cuatro o cinco dólares, y generalmente puedes conseguirlos por un dólar si permaneces por ahí un rato quejándote de que cinco dólares son el colmo.

—Miraré —prometió Bella.

Baratillos de patio. Ella nunca había estado en uno en su vida, pero si pudiera conseguir pantalones vaqueros de su talla por un dólar, entonces estaba a punto de convertirse en una fanática de los baratillos. Estaba cansándose de sostener en alto sus ropas con imperdibles, y cansándose de la ropa interior que vagaba por dentro de los pantalones vaqueros.

—De acuerdo, basta de hablar de compras —dijo Garret impacientemente—.

Estoy intentando enseñarte cómo permanecer con vida. Presta atención aquí —El método de enseñanza de Garret no implicaba gimnasios o dojos, porque decía que las peleas generalmente no ocurrían allí. Sucedían en las calles, en casas, dónde las personas se ocupaban de sus asuntos y vivían sus vidas. Un par de veces la había llevado a un callejón para su lección, lo que implicaba atacarla desde una variedad de direcciones, abordarla o simplemente envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella y tirarla al suelo, y ella tenía que escaparse de él. Le había mostrado dónde patear, dónde dar puñetazos, y qué objetos que normalmente se encontraban en un callejón podrían ser utilizados como armas, desde una tablilla de madera hasta una botella rota. Le había enseñado cómo llevar su cuchillo, el que ella le había quitado al ladrón, cómo sujetarlo y cómo usarlo.

Garret veía armas en todas partes. En sus manos, un lápiz era letal, un libro podría hacer un daño grave, y la sal o la pimienta ofrecían una oportunidad inestimable. Las lámparas de mano, los pisapapeles, las cerillas, las almohadas, una sábana, una chaqueta, todas podrían utilizarse. Una idea tan ridícula como una pelea justa nunca entraba en su cabeza. Las sillas eran arietes. Un bate de béisbol o un palo de golf eran para golpear a las personas en la cabeza, los patines de hielo eran para cortarles en rodajas, las posibilidades eran infinitas. Bella creía que nunca podría volver a mirar una habitación de la misma forma. Antes, las habitaciones habían sido solamente... habitaciones. Ahora eran depósitos de armas.

Él cayó sobre ella sin previo aviso, envolviéndola con sus brazos sorprendentemente firmes y arrastrándola al suelo. La caída la dejó estupefacta, la aturdió, pero recordó sus anteriores lecciones y ágilmente barrió con la planta del pie bajo su espinilla, y simultáneamente consiguió hacer el suficiente efecto palanca con un brazo para darle bajo la barbilla con el talón. Sus dientes chasquearon haciendo un audible pop, y él sacudió la cabeza para despejarla. Bella no se detuvo. Se contoneó, le dio cabezazos, trató de darle puñetazos en los testículos, y de sacarle los ojos.

Garret apenas la dejaba golpearle, porque eso no le enseñaría mucho, decía.

Ella tenía que trabajar para darle una paliza. Él con destreza desvió la mayor parte de sus esfuerzos, pero le había explicado que estaba esperando que ella pelease y tenía una buena idea lo que ella haría; un desconocido no tendría esa ventaja.

Aun así, ella le alcanzó con parte de sus tentativas, lo suficiente como para hacerle gruñir ocasionalmente, o jurar cuando ella logró golpearle en la barbilla otra vez y él se mordió la lengua. Harmony sentada en el sofá y exactamente no sonrió, pero parecía contenta.

El esfuerzo rápidamente agotó a Bella. Se derrumbó sobre el suelo, respirando pesadamente. Garret se puso de pie y la miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Estás demasiado débil —dictaminó—. Más débil que la semana pasada. No sé qué te está carcomiendo, Julia, pero vas a tener que comer porque si no, no tendrás energías —él se limpió la boca, y miró con interés la sangre que manchaba su mano—. Agallas, pero no energía. —Bella se levantó con dificultad. Realmente no se había percatado de qué débil se había vuelto; simplemente había atribuido su fatiga a quedarse levantada hasta tarde tratando de descifrar todos los escritos.

Antiguamente había disfrutado de la comida, pero ahora no tenía interés en ella; todo era insípido, como si sus papilas gustativas hubieran quedado embotadas por el shock y nunca se hubieran recuperado.

—Comeré —dijo simplemente, dándose cuenta de que ahora no tenía opciones. Porque ahora era tal esfuerzo conseguir tener algo de apetito, qué lo que comiera tendría que ser nutritivo.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo duraría su refugio esta vez; tenía que estar preparada para salir corriendo en cualquier momento, y tenía que tener buena salud. Repentinamente se sintió los nervios de punta; quizá no debería esperar hasta que algo ocurriese, quizá debería irse ahora, y debería encontrar otro corto refugio. Tenía la partida de nacimiento de Julia Wynne; había solicitado un número de la seguridad social, y cuando lo tuviera podría obtener un carnet de conducir.

Con un carnet de conducir podría arriesgarse a conducir, y no se preocuparía si un policía la detenía por saltarse el límite de velocidad, o por una luz trasera rota.

Podría comprar un coche barato, y lanzarse a conducir, ir a cualquier parte que deseara aunque no hubiera trayecto de autobús hasta allí.

Harmony se levantó y se desperezó.

—Empezaré a darle de comer esta noche —le dijo a Garret—. Tal vez algunos ejercicios fortalecedores, también, ¿qué opinas?

—La comida primero —dijo Garret—. Pon algo de carne sobre esos huesos.

Debes tener el ladrillo antes de poder construir la pared. Un agradable bistec, o espaguetis y albóndigas, algo como eso. —Bella intentó protestar por la mención de los espaguetis. Después de trabajar en Hector's, no podría aguantar el olor del ajo y la salsa de tomate.

—Pensaré en algo —prometió Harmony, advirtiendo el gesto de asco de la cara de Bella. La entendía, porque una vez había trabajado tres meses en una planta de procesado de marisco en el sur; todavía no podía aguantar el olor de calamares friéndose, pero daba gracias a Dios porque todavía no lo había olido nunca en Chicago. Se disgustaba mucho cuando pensaba en eso; a ella siempre le habían gustado los calamares fritos, y ahora había perdido ese placer.

Bella y Harmony anduvieron tres manzanas hasta una parada de autobús.

Bella había desarrollado el hábito de mirar por todos lados ella, y Harmony observaba con aprobación como ella comprobaba los alrededores.

—Estás aprendiendo —le dijo—. ¿Dime, qué te puso tan tensa de repente, allí con Garret? —Harmony era la persona más observadora que Bella había conocido jamás. Ella aun no intentó engañarla.

—Pensaba en irme —las cejas de Harmony lentamente subieron hacia su pelo blanco amarillento.

—¿Fue por algo que dije? ¿Tal vez no te gusta cómo cocino? O tal vez paso algo que te asustó.

—No ha pasado nada que me ponga nerviosa — trató de explicar Bella—. Es eso justamente... no sé. Una intuición, tal vez.

—Entonces creo que es mejor que hagas el equipaje —dijo serenamente

Harmony—. No hay que actuar en contra de la intuición —ella miró calle arriba—. Aquí viene el autobús —Bella se mordió los labios. Aunque Harmony no le había pedido que se quedase, y no lo haría, repentinamente sentía la tristeza de la otra mujer. No habían sido amigas íntimas; las dos tenían demasiado que esconder. Pero habían sido amigas, y Bella se dio cuenta de que echaría de menos la tosca originalidad de Harmony.

—Necesitas quedarte un par de días más, si puedes —continuó Harmony, todavía observando el autobús—. Déjame hacerte un poco de comida, aumentar tu fuerza un poco. Y conseguirte algo de ropa que sea apropiada, diablos. Además también tengo algunas cosas que te puedo enseñar, cosas que podrían venirte bien —podría vivir con los nervios de punta durante uno o dos días, pensó Bella.

Cualquier cosa que Harmony quisiera enseñarle debía valer la tensión nerviosa.

—De acuerdo. Me quedaré hasta el fin de semana —La única reacción de

Harmony fue una breve inclinación de cabeza, pero otra vez Bella sintió su alegría.

Esa noche, sentada en la cocina mientras Harmony obraba un pequeño milagro con una sartén, ociosamente Bella hojeó una pila impresionante de periódicos.

Harmony leía el periódico de la mañana al sentarse en la mesa de cocina y metódicamente vaciar una taza de café, y tendía a lanzarlo encima de una silla no usada en vez de a la basura. Había transcurrido bastante tiempo desde que Bella hubiera leído un periódico o hubiera escuchado las noticias, así que no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría a nivel nacional, y se sentía extraña al leer los titulares y atisbar un pasado desconocido.

Había ojeado cerca de la mitad del montón cuando una foto de mala calidad en el papel del periódico llamó su atención, y su mirada volvió a ella.

Repentinamente no podía respirar, sus pulmones silenciados en su pecho, y sus oídos zumbaban. James. James era uno de los hombres de esa foto.

Débilmente oyó a Harmony decir algo, luego una mano abierta detrás de su cuello, empujó hacia abajo su cabeza hasta que descansó en sus rodillas.

Gradualmente el zumbido en sus oídos comenzó a desvanecerse, y sus pulmones empezaron a funcionar otra vez.

—Estoy bien —dijo, las palabras amortiguadas contra sus rodillas.

—¿De veras? Podrías haberme engañado —dijo Harmony sarcásticamente, pero soltó el cuello de Bella y arrancó el periódico de noticias de sus dedos nerviosos—. Veamos. ¿Qué leíste que te hiciese marearte? ¿"Las negociaciones de paz se reanudan"? Creo que no. Y qué tal esto: "Los sobornos en el Ayuntamiento le cuestan millones a la ciudad." Hace que mi presión arterial suba, pero nunca me haría desmayarme. Tal vez fue "La esposa de un industrial muere." Hasta hay una foto del pobre y afligido marido para apelar a tus sentimientos. Sí, eso parece algo que te causaría impresión —dio un manotazo al periódico sobre la mesa, clavando sus ojos en la foto—. ¿Entonces, a cuál de estos tipos conoces? —todavía respirando profundamente, Bella miró de nuevo la foto. Todavía era un trauma ver la apuesta cara de James, pero ahora se fijó en que había otras personas allí también. El marido, en primer lugar, su cara severa con pesar. Al lado de él permanecía un hombre que le parecía vagamente familiar, y una mirada rápida al subtítulo debajo de la foto les identificaba como Alec "Skip" Saunders, industrial rico, y el Senador Trikoris.

Otros tres hombres estaban en segundo plano, James entre ellos, ninguno identificado por su nombre. La expresión de James era apropiadamente sombría, pero sabiendo lo que sabía sobre él, no daba crédito a la impresión que daba.

Rápidamente leyó los diez centímetros que ocupaba la columna con la noticia.

Jane Saunders al parecer había caído hacia su muerte desde el balcón de un ático de lujo. No había evidencias de juego sucio. Se había encontrado en el balcón uno de los zapatos de tacón alto de la señora Saunders, con el tacón roto.

Los investigadores sospechaban que había perdido el equilibrio cuando el tacón se partió, y había caído por encima de la barandilla; se habían encontrado manchas de pintura de color blanco de la barandilla en su traje de noche.

Evidentemente había estado sola en el balcón.

Los investigadores no conocían a James Sawyer de la forma que ella le conocía, pensó Bella temblando.

Si estaba en algún lugar cerca de una muerte, ella dudaba de que esa muerte fuera accidental.

Había olvidado qué apuesto era. En su mente él había cobrado un aspecto demoníaco, sus rasgos moldeados por la maldad que llevaba dentro, pero en la foto en blanco y negro se percibía su apostura refinada, rubia, su cara cincelada y cuerpo delgado y atlético. Como siempre, estaba impecablemente vestido. Parecía completamente civilizado y cosmopolita, un caballero hasta sus uñas con perfecta manicura.

Su expresión había sido tan afable cuando disparó a Mike en la cabeza.

Él estaba en Chicago. Comprobó la fecha del periódico, viendo que tenía casi dos semanas. James estaba aquí. No estaba a salvo, como había pensado. Sus instintos eran correctos; era hora de irse.

—Veamos —meditó Harmony cuando Bella no contestó—. No sería el senador; él sólo dice estupideces. Olvida a ese tipo Saunders; él es un completo idiota, sólo mírale. Los otros tres... hmm... ¿Uno parece policía, mira ese horrible traje? —Harmony fue repasando a cada una de las personas de la foto sistemáticamente, y con irritante exactitud. Dentro de otros pocos segundos llegaría infaliblemente a la conclusión correcta.

Para ahorrarle tiempo y problemas, Bella señaló ligeramente con la uña una vez sobre la cara de James.

—Ahora olvida que alguna vez le viste —le aconsejó, con cara y voz tensa—. Si él siquiera pensase que pudieras saber algo acerca de mí, él te matará —las pestañas de Harmony ocultaron sus ojos mientras estudiaba la foto. Cuándo finalmente miró a Bella, su mirada verde era dura y cristalina.

—Ese hombre es malvado —dijo categóricamente—. Tienes que irte de aquí.

—los siguientes dos días fueron una oleada de actividad. Bella trabajó furiosamente para traducir tanto gaélico como fuera posible, porque no tendría tiempo para trabajar mientras viajaba. Harmony patrulló por los baratillos, y consiguió algunos pantalones vaqueros que realmente le quedaban bien a Bella, así como también algunos tops de tejido ajustado y un par de recias botas de excursionismo. Cuando estaban juntas, Harmony hablaba. Bella se sentía como Luke Skywalker escuchando a Yoda, pero en lugar de impartir perlas de sabiduría mística Harmony discutía formas de despistar a un perseguidor, cómo viajar sin dejar rastro, cómo obtener un carnet de conducir falso e incluso un pasaporte falso si no tenía tiempo o era demasiado peligroso obtenerlo real.

Harmony sabía mucho sobre cómo sobrevivir en las calles, y huyendo, y ese era su regalo para Bella.

Su regalo final fue pedir prestado un coche y llevar a Bella a la ciudad de Michigan, en Indiana, dónde ésta planeaba coger un autobús. Bella no le dijo a Harmony cuál sería su destino, y Harmony no le preguntó; era más seguro para las dos.

—Vigila tu espalda —le dijo Harmony bruscamente, abrazándola—. Y recuerda todo lo que Garret y yo te enseñamos.

—Lo haré —dijo Bella—. Lo hago. —le devolvió el abrazo a Harmony, luego recogió sus maletas y caminó pesadamente dentro de la estación de autobuses.

Harmony observó la pequeña figura desaparecer dentro, y parpadeó dos veces para disipar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Dios mío, vela por ella —dijo Harmony dándole órdenes al Todopoderoso, luego volvió al Pontiac prestado y condujo de vuelta. Bella observaba desde la ventana, con los ojos secos a pesar del dolor apremiante dentro de su pecho.

No sabía cuántos adioses más tendría que decir. Tal vez sería mejor evitar el dolor, no quedándose en ningún lugar el tiempo suficiente como para apegarse a las personas. Pero todavía tenía un montón de trabajo que hacer con los escritos, y necesitaba un lugar seguro en el cual hacerlo. Estudió un mapa de los trayectos de autobús, y luego compró un billete a Indianapolis. Una vez allí, decidiría su siguiente destino, pero tenía que ser algo completamente impredecible.

James no había estado en Chicago por casualidad, estaba segura. De algún modo, él había sabido que ella estaba allí. Sus hombres la habían estado buscando.

Tenía que haber sido completamente previsible, y pronto la hubieran encontrado.

Eso no ocurriría de nuevo, se prometió a sí misma. Iba a ir a un lugar donde nunca pensarían encontrarla, y repentinamente supo exactamente dónde sería. Era el único lugar dónde no se les ocurriría mirar, el único lugar donde ella podría vigilar a James y sus movimientos: Minneapolis.


	14. El Inicio

**Esta historia pertenece a Linda Howard, al terminar dire su nombre real. Los nombres y descripciones de algunos personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer.**

El libro contiene desde los primeros caps un alto contenido sexual y de violencia, por lo que si lo leen, _ES BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO_ :)

Gracias a Angie Masen por sus correcciones y a las chicas que han leido y dejado RR por esta y la otra de las historias y agregarla como favorita y/o alerta

Mil perdones por la demora! pero en la U he estado con examenes y me tienen vuelta loca

_XOXO_

**_Dhampi_**

* * *

><p><strong>El Inicio<strong>

El nombre que Bella tomó del cementerio de Minneapolis fue Louisa Patricia Croley. Esta vez solicitó una partida de nacimiento. En lugar de eso, armada con las perlas de sabiduría ilegal de Harmony, esa tarde tenía un número de seguridad social, una dirección, y un permiso de conducir. Los dos último eran falsificaciones.

El número de la seguridad social era real, porque había pertenecido a la Louisa Patricia Croley real. Conseguir el número había sido algo muy fácil, y no necesitaba una tarjeta real, solamente el número.

A la mañana siguiente era dueña de una camioneta, una Dodge beige, oxidada que sin embargo cambiaba de velocidad suavemente y no emitía ningún ruido extraño ni bocanadas de humo reveladoras. Pagando al contado, consiguió que el dueño bajara cuatrocientos dólares su precio inicial. Con el título y contrato de venta en su posesión, lo siguiente que hizo fue conseguir cambiar el título para que estuviera a su nombre, mejor dicho, a nombre de Louisa Croley.

Bella estaba torvamente satisfecha mientras se volvía caminando hacia el furgón. Ahora disponía de ruedas. Podría irse en cualquier momento que deseara, y no tenía que comprar un billete o preocuparse por disfrazarse por si acaso el vendedor de billetes la recordaba si alguien llegaba haciéndole preguntas. La camioneta significaba libertad.

Alquiló un cuarto barato cerca del centro, y después de una pequeña investigación solicitó un trabajo en el servicio de limpieza que limpiaba algunas de las lujosas casas de Wayzata. No había mejor fuente de información que el servicio de limpieza, porque nadie le prestaba ninguna atención a los limpiadores. Sabía que James empleaba a una ama de llaves a tiempo completo, como hacían algunos de los otros propietarios de casas en el lago, pero bastantes usaban un servicio exterior porque era más barato. Sin embargo, la mayor parte del dinero que se pagaba no llegaba a las manos de los que hacían la limpieza, así que la rotación de personal era medianamente alta. Fue contratada inmediatamente.

Esa noche, en su pequeño cuarto deslustrado, se tumbó en la cama cubierta de bultos y pensó somnolientamente en los escritos que apenas había terminado de traducir. En 1321, un hombre llamado Morvan de Hay había tratado de matar a Edward el Negro, pero perdió su cabeza. Su padre, el jefe de un clan cuyas tierras estaba situadas hacia el Este, había lanzado al clan entero a la guerra abierta con los renegados de Creag Dhu. Edward había sido capturado durante una batalla y encerrado en la mazmorra de Hays, pero había escapado de manera misteriosa esa misma noche.

Edward. Bella mantuvo sus pensamientos concentrados en él, asustada de dejarlos vagar. Estar en Minneapolis era más difícil de lo que había pensada no por el peligro, sino porque ésta era la ciudad donde había vivido con Mike, la ciudad donde su marido y su hermano estaban enterrados. Quería ir desesperadamente a sus tumbas, pero sabía que no se atrevería. No sólo sería un movimiento sumamente arriesgado por su parte, sino que no creía que lo pudiera soportar. Ver sus tumbas la destruiría, haría trizas el muro que había construido alrededor de sus emociones. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía ahora? ¿Dos meses? Sí, dos meses y tres días, aproximadamente a esta hora. No lo suficiente. Ni siquiera se acercaba a ser suficiente.

Pensaría en Edward en lugar de eso. Concentrarse en él era lo que la mantenía cuerda.

El la deseaba.

En el margen de su conciencia, Bella sabía que estaba soñando, pero esa conciencia no era suficiente para detener las imágenes. Antes siempre que había soñado con Edward ella había sido una observadora, pero esa noche era una participante.

El sueño era vago, cambiante, pero sabía que estaba en la cama con él. La cama era enorme, alta con montones de pieles; se habría sentido perdida e insignificante en esa cama, pero con él allí era sólo vagamente consciente de la vasta superficie en la cual yacían. Él la montó, y el calor intenso de su cuerpo la sobresaltó. Asombrada, se percató que ambos estaban desnudos, su piel desnuda abrasando la de ella. Él era pesado, y la presión de su peso casi la aplastó, pero se sintió tan maravillosamente por tener a un hombre encima de ella otra vez que le mantuvo cerca. Había echado tanto de menos eso, el peso de un hombre sobre ella, la fuerza de los brazos de un hombre alrededor de ella, su olor en las fosas nasales, su sabor en la boca.

Ella dejó correr sus manos sobre su espalda, sintiendo las capas de duro músculo debajo de su piel tensa. Su melena de pelo negro estaba húmeda de sudor, su cuerpo brillaba. Su aroma era crudo, picante y salvaje, el de un hombre incitado más allá del control. Ella había causado esa ferocidad en él y a ella le gustaba, se deleitaba en ella, quería todo lo que él le pudiese dar.

Luego él entró en ella, y en su sueño ella gritó por el insoportable placer. Él era tan grande que se sintió estirada, tan ardiente que se sentía chamuscada. Su cuerpo estaba concentrado y tenso, y ella empezó a llegar al clímax.

Los espasmos la despertaron y al principio se quedó tendida allí flotando en la voluptuosa sensación, con la respiración profunda y sintiendo los pequeños temblores apagándose. Edward apenas acababa de dejarla, pensó con somnolencia, porque todavía podía sentir en su cuerpo la persistente punzada causada por sus empujes. Ella quería que la mantuviera entre sus brazos, y sacó fuera una mano y tocó… nada. Bella se despertó abruptamente, su respiración repentinamente áspera en los pulmones. Se incorporó, clavando la mirada salvajemente alrededor del cuarto oscuro, vacío. El horror por lo que había hecho la inundó, y apretó sus dientes contra un alarido de furia, de desesperación, de rechazo violento.

No.

Se odió a sí misma, odió su estúpido cuerpo hambriento, por permitir que un sueño de su imaginación lo sedujera para darle placer. ¿Cómo había podido soñar con Edward, cómo había podido dejar al Edward del sueño invadir su cuerpo, darle su placer? Él no era Mike. Sólo Mike alguna vez la había tocado, le había hecho el amor, explorado con ella la intensa sexualidad de su naturaleza. Había yacido desnuda sólo con Mike, amado sólo a Mike, pero sólo dos meses después de su muerte soñaba con otro hombre, un hombre muerto, y encontraba deleite sexual en el sueño.

Se puso de cuclillas en la cama, lamentándose suavemente. Había traicionado a Mike. No importaba que lo hubiera hecho sólo en la imaginación, en su subconsciente. La traición era traición. Debería haber sido con Mike con el que tenía que haber soñado, Mike que había muerto protegiéndola.

Pero si sus sueños fuesen con Mike... se habría vuelto loca a estas horas. Su muerte, la muerte de Jacob, era una gran herida interna que no se atrevía a tocar porque todavía sangraba, todavía demasiado dolorosa de soportar. Se había concentrado en estudiar los documentos sobre Edward el Negro porque esa era la única forma que podría seguir adelante, y su subconsciente le había arrojado un lanzamiento curvo manteniéndose concentrando en él durante su sueño.

Maldito su cuerpo, maldita su propia naturaleza. Cuando estaba despierta era como si su sensualidad hubiera muerto con Mike; no sentía deseo, ni frustración, ni atracción. Pero cuando dormía, su cuerpo se acordaba, y sentía nostalgia. Le había gustado hacer el amor, le había gustado todo lo que implicaba — los olores, los sonidos, la deliciosa fricción de su cuerpo contra el suyo, la forma en que él la había acariciado mientras ella se arqueaba y ronroneaba, el momento dulce, sorprendente de la entrada cuando sus cuerpos se acoplaban. Cuando Mike se iba a una excavación y no había podido reunirse con él, ella había estado atormentada por la frustración sexual hasta que él regresaba. Él siempre había vuelta a casa sonriendo abiertamente, porque sabía que en cinco minutos estarían encerrados en el dormitorio.

Bella cerró sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas y sin ver nada. Quizá, ahora que se había calmado, podía comprender cómo había llegado a soñar con Edward, pero no quería que eso ocurriera otra vez. No pensaría en los escritos mientras estuviera en la cama.

En lugar de eso pensaría en James. Eso sería seguro, porque no le encontraba ni remotamente atractivo; podría ver la maldad debajo de la belleza de su figura. Trataría de urdir alguna manera de vengarse. No le quería simplemente muerto, quería justicia, quería que todo el mundo supiera la verdad sobre él.

Quería que se supiera que él había matado a dos hombres maravillosos, y por qué.

Pero si la justicia la eludiese, entonces ella tomaría venganza.

Finalmente se acostó, medio asustada de dormir otra vez pero sabiendo que tenía que hacer un intento; comenzaba a trabajar a las siete de mañana, y limpiar casas era un trabajo arduo. Necesitaba dormir, necesitaba acordarse de comer, necesitaba... oh, Dios mío, necesitaba a Mike, y Jacob, necesitaba que todo fuera como era antes.

En lugar de eso yacía a solas en una cama estrecha, cubierta de bultos, y observando el paso de la noche mientras trataba de pensar en alguna forma de usar los escritos contra James. 

**/***/**

Edward salió de golpe del sueño, maldiciendo mientras cuidadosamente se ponía boca arriba y empujaba las mantas lejos de su tenso y abultando pene, incapaz de tolerar ni siquiera el toque más ligero sin derramar su semilla sobre la cama. No había hecho tal cosa desde que era un muchacho inexperto de trece años, ni siquiera durante sus ocho años de privación sexual como un Caballero.

Había soñado con una mujer, soñaba que estaba profundamente enterrado en ella. Él no podía imaginarse por qué había soñado con algo semejante, cuando sólo unas pocas horas antes había disfrutado de un encuentro lujurioso con Jean, una viuda que había buscado la seguridad dentro del castillo amurallado e intercambiado sus habilidades en la cocina por un camastro en Creag Dhu.

No había soñado con Jean, o con cualquier otra mujer que él conociera. Pero de algún modo, la mujer de sus sueños le resultaba familiar, sin embargo en su sueño se habían acoplado en la oscuridad y no había podido ver su cara. Era pequeña en sus brazos, como la mayoría de mujeres lo eran, pero también había habido una cierta fragilidad, una delgadez que le hacía querer tomarla bajo su protección. Sin embargo, ella no había querido ternura meticulosa; ella había sido ardiente y lasciva, adherida a él, su hambre tan feroz como la de él. Sus caderas se habían levantado para encontrarle y tan pronto como había entrado en ella, gimiendo en la estrechez perfecta y sedosa que se ajustaba entorno a él, sus espasmos de placer habían comenzado. La intensidad de su respuesta hacia él le había hecho empujar más ardiente y más rápido de lo que alguna vez lo había hecho antes, y había estado a punto de unirse a ella en el clímax cuando abruptamente se despertó en una cama vacía, con los brazos vacíos, y con una furiosa frustración.

Supuso que faltaba una hora para el amanecer, demasiado poco para buscar conciliar el sueño otra vez. Frunciendo el entrecejo, buscó a tientas el pedernal y encendió una vela, luego caminó a grandes pasos hacia la chimenea para remover los rescoldos y añadir algunos palos pequeños para reavivar el fuego. El aire estaba frío alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo, pero no tenía frío; él estaba ardiente, casi desprendía vapor por la fuerza de su excitación. Su pene estaba todavía grueso y erecto, dolorido por la pérdida de ese apretado abrazo interno. Podía sentirlo en su carne tan vívidamente como si en realidad apenas hubiese salido su cuerpo.

Ella había olido... dulce. El recuerdo era esquivo, fugaz, pero sus fosas nasales delgadas se agitaron mientras instintivamente intentaba atraparlo otra vez. Limpio y dulce, no la dulzura abrumadora de un perfume florido sino algo ligero, tentador y subyacente, el olor almizcleño excitante había sido el que señaló su despertar.

Ah, había sido un gran sueño, a pesar de las frustrantes consecuencias. Pocas veces reía, pues la vida no le divertía mucho, pero sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba mientras clavaba la mirada hacia abajo en sus incontrolables partes viriles. La mujer del sueño le había excitado más que cualquier mujer real en toda su vida, y eso que él había disfrutado de lo lindo con muchas mujeres. Si alguna vez llegaba a poner de verdad sus manos en una mujer como la del sueño, sin duda moriría dentro de ella. Incluso ahora, cuando recordaba cómo se había sentido al entrar en ella, el calor y la humedad y el ajuste estrecho, perfecto. La pulsación en su cuerpo se intensificó, y su sonrisa creció hasta convertirse en una amplia sonrisa, una que nadie jamás había visto, pues era libre y alegre, y él no lo había sido desde los dieciséis años.

Sonrió abiertamente por su estupidez, y recordó el placer, real o no. Se atormentó dejando sus pensamientos demorarse en el sueño, pero estaba demasiado excitado para olvidarlo.

Las pequeñas lenguas de fuego lamían los palos ahora, así que añadió un leño mayor, y se puso su camisa por encima de la cabeza. Después de enrollarse su tartán sobre sus caderas y fajarlo, se puso la tela sobrante alrededor de los hombros, luego se puso las gruesas medias de lana y los metió en las botas de suave cuero que prefería por encima de los brogaich pequeños y gruesos que usaban sus hombres. Él nunca iba desarmado, ni siquiera en su propio castillo, así que se deslizó una daga delgada en la bota, una mayor en el cinturón, y luego se ciñó su espada. Apenas había terminado cuando un golpe seco sonó en la puerta.

Su frente oscura se arrugó. Todavía no había amanecido; una llamada a esta hora sólo podía significar problemas.

—Voy —ladró.

La puerta se abrió y Emmet MacCarty, capitán de las guardias de noche, asomó su gran cabeza dentro de la cámara. Pareció aliviado viendo a Edward ya vestido.

—Invasores —dijo brevemente, en escocés. Era un hombre del Clan Keith, un hombre apartado de su clan por su propia voluntad o porque había sido expulsado, y los habitantes de las Tierras Bajas hablaban más en escocés que en gaélico. Emmet siempre lo hacía cuando estaba agitado.

—¿De dónde?

—Del Este. Su tartán se parece al de los Hays —Edward gruñó mientras salía a grandes pasos de la cámara.

—Despierta a los hombres —ordenó. Estaba de acuerdo con Emmet; durante años Cayo de Hay había odiado amargamente a los renegados de Creag Dhu, pues controlaban un área grande que antes él consideraba como suya para hacer incursiones. Había ido con sus protestas a Bruce, pues según él, un conjunto tan grande de hombres sin clan en Escocia sólo podía significar problemas. Jasper, durante una de sus visitas a medianoche, le había advertido a Edward que tuviera cuidado con su vecino del Este. La advertencia era innecesaria. Edward tenía cuidado con todo el mundo.

Él mismo se ocupó de preparar los caballos, e invadió las cocinas para recoger víveres para sí mismo y sus hombres. Las grandes hogazas de grueso pan para la comida vespertina ya se horneaban en los hornos, y una cazuela enorme de gachas de avena comenzaba a burbujear sobre el fuego.

Arrancó de un tirón un trozo de pan duro del día anterior, y lo tragó remojado con cerveza.

Entre mordiscos, daba órdenes. Jean y los demás correteaban, reuniendo sacos de avena y envolviendo pan, queso, y pescado ahumado en paños. Los ojos de las mujeres eran grandes y asustados, pero le miraban con fe, confiando en que él se ocupase del asunto como había hecho durante los últimos catorce años.

Cuando bajó al patio interior lo encontró lleno de campesinos aterrorizados a los que se dejaba pasar al interior del castillo para protegerlos. Las antorchas ardían brillantemente en medio de la confusión, a medida que traían los caballos y sus hombres bajaban a recoger los sacos de comida y hacían los muchos pequeños para la comida vespertina necesarios para ir a guerrear. Los heridos yacían donde habían caído, y los demás corrían a toda prisa alrededor de ellos, y algunas veces pasando por encima de ellos. Una recia anciana se esforzaba por reunir a los heridos en una zona para que pudieran ser bien atendidos. Los hombres maldecían y gruñían, y algunas mujeres lloraban inconsolablemente por los seres queridos que habían perdido, maridos e hijos, y quizá por lo que habían soportado a manos de los invasores. Algunas mujeres estaban calladas, encerradas adentro de si mismas, con su ropa desgarrada revelando la historia que sus labios cerrados se negaban a expresar. Los niños se acuclillaban cerca de sus madres, o se mantenían de pie a solas y sollozaban.

Era la guerra. Edward había visto esas imágenes muchas veces, y estaba endurecido ante ellas. Eso no significaba que ignorase un ataque semejante a lo que era suyo. Caminó a grandes pasos hacia la anciana que trataba de poner orden en el caos, reconociendo en ella el sello de un líder. Le puso la mano sobre brazo regordete y tiró de ella hacia un lado.

—¿Cuántas horas han pasado? —preguntó bruscamente—. ¿Cuántos eran?

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta mirando hacia arriba al hombre alto que se elevaba sobre ella, su melena negra formando remolinos sobre sus anchos hombros, sus ojos tan fríos y negros como las puertas del infierno. Supo inmediatamente quién era él.

—No pueden haber pasado más de una o dos horas. Era una banda considerable, treinta o más. —Treinta. Esa era una partida grande para una incursión, para realizar incursiones con éxito era mejor hacerlo a hurtadillas. En catorce años nunca había dejado Creag Dhu protegido por menos de la mitad sus hombres de armas, pero si él perseguía y buscaba a tantos hombres, necesitaría un contingente más numeroso de lo habitual.

Una fuerza de incursión tan grande era un desafío, una afrenta, eso no podía ser ignorado. Cayo de Hay debía saber que Edward tomaría represalias inmediatamente, así que dedujo que se habría preparado para tal hecho. Quizá hasta lo había planeado deliberadamente, para sacar a Edward y la mayoría de sus hombres lejos del castillo.

Edward llamó por señas a Dimitri, que dejó su caballo con un muchacho y obedeció el llamamiento inmediatamente. Los dos hombres caminaron lejos del ruido y el caos. Dimitri era el único antiguo templario que quedaba en Creag Dhu a parte de Edward, un hombre solitario y devoto que nunca había perdido la fe ni siquiera cuando el Gran Maestre se había dirigido a su muerte en la hoguera siete años antes.

Dimitri tenía cuarenta y ocho años de edad y pelo gris, pero sus hombros estaban todavía erguidos y, como Edward, entrenaba cada día con los hombres.

No había olvidado ninguna de las tácticas de combate que había aprendido en la Orden.

—Sospecho que ésta es una treta para sacar a la mayor parte de los hombres del castillo —dijo Edward quedamente. Su boca era una línea sombría, delgada, sus ojos entrecerrados y fríos—. Hay probablemente atacará tan pronto como piense que estamos lo bastante lejos. Creo que está lo suficientemente cerca como para observar, no creí que ese bruto torpe pudiera ser tan astuto. Me llevaré quince hombres conmigo; los demás se quedarán aquí, bajo tus órdenes. Permanece alerta. —Dimitri inclinó la cabeza, pero su mirada era inquieta.

—¿Sólo quince? Oí a la mujer decir treinta.

—Sí, pero nosotros tenemos un entrenamiento que ellos no han tenido. Dos a uno no es una proporción justa, puesto que tenemos todavía ventaja sobre ellos -Dimitri sonrió burlonamente. Los miembros de un clan Hay estarían peleando contra templarios inconscientes, sin juramentar, pues Edward, con su ayuda, les había adiestrado bien. La mayoría de los escoceses entraban bramando en la batalla con pocos propósitos aparte de acuchillar o apuñalar a todo aquel que se pusiera delante de ellos, pero los hombres sin clan de Creag Dhu atacaban con una disciplina que habría hecho sentirse orgullosa a una legión romana. Habían aprendido táctica y estrategia, y la habían aprendido del guerrero más temible de la Cristiandad, aunque no lo supieran. Sabían sólo que desde que había aparecido en las Tierras Altas, nadie había derrotado a Edward el Negro, y estaban orgullosos de servir bajo su mando. Toda su lealtad al clan, su sentido de parentesco y pertenencia, había sido transferida hacia él, y lucharían sin vacilar hasta la muerte por él.

Satisfecho de que Creag Dhu estuviera bien defendido, Edward escogió a quince de sus hombres y los guió fuera de los portones, luego cabalgó duramente en el amanecer. Él presionó tanto a hombres como a bestias para alcanzar a los invasores, pues sospechaba que su objetivo era conducirle tan lejos de Creag Dhu como fuera posible. Su cara era sombría y dura mientras cabalgaba. Los miembros del clan Hay habían cometido un error fatal perpetrando sus robos, violando, y asesinando en el territorio que Edward consideraba como propio. Él había tomado Creag Dhu, lo había fortificado, lo había rehecho para sus designios; El Tesoro estaba seguro allí, y nadie iba a quitárselo.

Cayo era un tonto, pero uno peligroso. Era un hombre tonto y bravucón, rápido para ofenderse y demasiado terco para admitir cuándo era superado. Edward era soldado por la naturaleza y entrenamiento, y despreciaba la inconsciencia que costaba vidas innecesarias al clan.

Aunque generalmente intentaba no causar tal alboroto en las Tierras Altas que Jasper fuera llamado para mediar, porque sabía que significaría problemas para su hermano cuando él se negara a expulsar a los renegados y a los hombres sin clan de Creag Dhu, la paciencia de Edward se había agotado. Amenazando a Creag Dhu, Hay amenazaba el Tesoro y moriría por su estupidez.

Un buen caballo podía marcar la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota, y Edward había intentado durante años de proveer a sus hombres de las mejores monturas posibles. Deteniéndose sólo para abrevar a las robustas bestias y permitiéndoles que descansaran un momento, dio alcance a los invasores a media mañana. Los invasores estaban en mitad de un valle estrecho, cargados con los bienes que habían robado y conduciendo un rebaño disperso de animales robados delante de ellos. El sol matutino brillaba en la niebla que todavía pendía en lo alto como un velo. No había ningún lugar dónde ellos pudieran ponerse a cubierto, y cuando Edward y sus hombres salieron del bosque produciendo un ruido ensordecedor hacia ellos, los invasores se arremolinaron sin saber que hacer en un momento de aterrorizada confusión.

La vieja abuelita había contado bien, vio Edward; el enemigo contaba con más de cuarenta hombres, haciendo que las probabilidades fueran de cerca de tres a uno, pero casi la mitad de los cuarenta iban a pie. Sus dientes quedaron al descubierto en un rictus salvaje. Viendo el número relativamente pequeño de perseguidores, los invasores sin duda empezarían a agruparse, un movimiento que tendrían poco tiempo para lamentar más tarde.

Como había esperado, hubo una oleada de gritos y la banda se congregó, luego fue a la carga a través del valle estrecho, gritando y agitando una variedad de armas, claymores, hachas, martillos, y hasta una guadaña.

—Esperad —dijo Edward—. Dejadlos venir a nosotros —sus hombres se alinearon a cada lado de él, dispersándose para no estar agrupados y no poder ser rodeados. Permanecieron quietos, los caballos golpeaban con inquietud el suelo con los cascos y sacudían las cabezas, mientras los estridentes asaltantes se desparramaban a través del estrecho y brumoso estrecho, moteado en sol.

Pero había una distancia de trescientos metros entre los dos grupos, y trescientos metros era una gran distancia para que un hombre cansado hiciera una carga, especialmente cuando ha estado ocupado toda la noche en el agotador asunto de asaltar, no ha dormido, y ha estado viajando rápido para evadir a los perseguidores. Aquéllos a pie pronto redujeron la velocidad, y algunos se detuvieron del todo. Aquéllos que seguían tercamente adelante ya no estaban gritando, ya no albergaban la fiebre de la batalla.

Así los jinetes que iban a la carga delante de los rezagados apenas superaba en número a Edward y sus hombres. La mirada de Edward apuntó a un joven fornido que cabalgaba al frente, con su maraña salvaje de pelo color arena volando detrás de él. Ese sería Morvan, el hijo irritable, brutal mayor de Hay, y digno sucesor de su padre. Los ojos pequeños y mezquinos de Morvan también estaban clavados en Edward.

Edward levantó su espada. El claymore era, para la mayoría de hombres, un arma que debían manejar con las dos manos, pero su fuerza y su tamaño le daban el poder de hacer girar la espada de metro ochenta con una sola mano, dejando libre su mano izquierda para manejar otra espada, o un hacha Lochaber. Agarrando las riendas con los dientes, levantó un hacha. Su caballo bien entrenado temblaba bajo él, con los músculos tensos. Cuando Morvan y sus hombres estuvieron a unos treinta metros escasos, Edward y sus hombres cargaron.

La colisión fue veloz y abrumadora. Una vez había luchado con escudo y armadura, con cincuenta kilos de armadura oprimiéndole, pero ahora Edward peleaba libre, salvaje e indomable, sus ojos ardían con un fulgor feroz mientras bloqueaba una espada con su hacha y luego traspasaba las defensas del hombre con su espada, escupiéndole. Siempre peleaba silenciosamente, sin los gritos y los gruñidos de otros hombres, sintiendo instintivamente el siguiente ataque mientras todavía se ocupaba del actual.

Antes de que su espada estuviese libre se dio la vuelta, haciendo girar el hacha en lo alto para bloquear otro golpe. El metal chirrió mientras una espada golpeaba el cabezal del hacha, y la violencia del golpe sacudía su brazo. Una pierna poderosa hizo presión y su caballo cambió de dirección, haciéndole volverse para confrontar este nuevo desafío. Morvan de Hay le empujó hacia delante, usando todo su considerable peso en un esfuerzo para descabalgar a Edward.

Edward hizo recular a su caballo, lejos del peso de Morvan. Con una maldición el hombre más joven se enderezó, sus dientes amarillentos quedaron al descubierto mientras echaba hacia atrás el claymore para otro ataque.

—¡Diolain! —siseó Morvan.

Edward ni siquiera parpadeó al ser llamado bastardo. Simplemente hizo girar su espada para esquivarlo, luego enterró su hacha en la cabeza, partiéndola casi en dos. Con una sacudida desbloqueó su arma y giró hacia otro adversario, pero no había ninguno. Sus hombres habían trabajado tan eficazmente como él, y los miembros del clan Hay que habían estado montados ya no estaban a horcajadas sobre sus caballos, sino que yacían tumbados en la indignidad de la muerte, con los miembros expuestos, la sangre convirtiendo la dulce tierra en lodo. El hedor familiar de la sangre y los desechos señalaba sus muertes La mirada musgo de Edward pasó rápidamente sobre sus hombres. Dos estaban heridos, uno seriamente.

—Clennan —dijo bruscamente, atrayendo la atención del hombre que había sido herido en el muslo—. Cuida de Leod —luego él y los trece hombres restantes fueron a la carga para encontrarse con los miembros del clan Hay que iban a pie. Fue una derrota completa, pues un hombre a caballo tenía una ventaja enorme sobre uno a pie. Los animales mismos eran armas, sus pezuñas herradas con acero y peso macizo que sencillamente aplastaba a aquéllos que no podían apartarse de su camino. Edward saltó del lomo de su caballo, con la sed de sangre cantando a través de él mientras hacía girar la espada y el hacha, retorciéndose, esquivando, empujando. Él era una oscura espada de muerte, indeciblemente grácil mientras se movía en su mortal danza. Cinco hombres cayeron ante él, uno decapitado por un barrido ponderoso del claymore, y Edward ni siquiera sintió la sacudida en el brazo de la espada a medida que la hoja partía huesos.

La carnicería duró dos minutos, no más. Luego la quietud cayó a través del valle, el estruendo de las espadas reemplazado por un gemido ocasional. Velozmente Edward hizo balance, no esperaba que sus hombres escapasen ilesos. El joven Odar muerto, yacía tumbado bajo el cuerpo de un miembro del clan Hay. Sus ojos azules claros ciegos miraban fijamente hacia arriba. Sim había llevado un corte de espada en el costado y maldecía espeluznantemente mientras trataba de restañar el flujo de sangre. Edward dedujo que estaba lo suficientemente bien para montar a caballo.

Goraidh, sin embargo, estaba inconsciente, con la frente ensangrentada.

Todos sufrían pequeños cortes y magulladuras, él mismo incluido, pero esas heridas no eran nada. Con dos heridos en el primer ataque, quedaban diez hombres sanos, y dos tendrían que quedarse atrás para ayudar con los heridos y agrupar en una manada el ganado para llevarlo de vuelta a Creag Dhu.

—Muir y Crannog, quedaos con Sim y Clennan para ayudar con los heridos, y el ganado —los dos que había mencionado no parecían contentos de tener que quedarse atrás, pero sabían que era necesario.

No podían cabalgar tan deprisa como lo habían hecho antes porque los caballos estaban cansados. Edward les mantuvo a un ritmo constante, su corazón de guerrero latía feroz y salvaje en su pecho mientras cabalgaba hacia otra batalla.

El viento levantó su pelo largo, secando el sudor de la batalla. Sus muslos se sujetaban al poderoso animal bajo él, calor encontrándose con calor, carne contra carne. El grueso kilt de tartán de lana en torno a su cintura le daba una libertad que los braies, las medias y las prendas de ropa interior de picante piel de oveja le habían negado, y se regocijó en su estado salvaje sin restricciones.

Con facilidad había desechado los atavíos físicos de los Caballeros, se dejó crecer bastante el pelo, se afeitó la barba, y descartó la detestada piel de oveja. Aunque se había convertido en uno de ellos, siempre había habido un lugar en su alma que sentía nostalgia de Escocia, de la fiereza y la libertad, las montañas y las nieblas, de la pura lujuria de la juventud. La vida de armas prometida por los Caballeros le había atraído, y a medida que había envejecido había entendido lo que hacían y aceptaba la carga, la pura fe, pero Escocia todavía vivía dentro de él. Estaba en casa, y aunque celebraba su libertad física, ahora estaba atado allí por una carga mucho más pesada, una que dominaba su vida mucho más rígidamente que antes. ¿Por qué le había escogido Carlisle, un Caballero renuente aunque leal? ¿Sospechaba Carlisle cuán fácil y ansiosamente se reincorporaría a su anterior vida y tierra, sin dar ningún indicio de que una vez había sido un templario y protegiendo por consiguiente mejor el Tesoro? ¿Había adivinado Carlisle el alivio secreto con el cual Edward había aceptado su liberación de todos los votos, salvo de uno? Pero aquél era el más gran de todos, y el más amargo, pues servía para proteger aquéllos que habían destruido a la Orden.

¿Por qué no podía haber seleccionado a Dimitri? Por necesidad se había afeitado la barba y dejado crecer el pelo, porque hacer lo contrario habría sido como cortejar a la muerte, pero aparte de eso, él mantenía todavía los votos que había hecho, de castidad y servicio. Dimitri nunca dudaba, nunca maldecía a Dios por lo que sucedió, nunca se apartaba de la fe por la cual había jurado. Si había odiado al principio, hacía mucho tiempo que había encontrado la paz y se había liberado del odio, encontrando la paz en la oración y la guerra. Dimitri era un buen soldado, un buen compañero.

No habría sido un buen Guardián. Edward no había perdonado ni a la Iglesia ni a Dios. Él odiaba, tenía dudas, se maldecía a sí mismo, a Carlisle y a su voto, pero al fin siempre volvía a la misma verdad: era el Guardián. Carlisle había escogido bien.

Para proteger el Tesoro, Edward cabalgaba para enfrentarse con Cayo de Hay, muy consciente de que ese día había comenzado una contienda sangrienta y decidido a que la mayor parte de la sangre que se derramase fuera de los miembros del clan Hay. ¿Cayo quería guerra? Muy bien, luego, habría la guerra.


	15. La Llamada

**Esta historia pertenece a Linda Howard, al terminar dire su nombre real. Los nombres y descripciones de algunos personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer.**

El libro contiene desde los primeros caps un alto contenido sexual y de violencia, por lo que si lo leen, _ES BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO_ :)

Gracias a Angie Masen por sus correcciones y a las chicas que han leido y dejado RR por esta y la otra de las historias y agregarla como favorita y/o alerta

Se que me he vuelto a demorar pero al menos ya saque una materia y me quedan 3 :D

_XOXO_

**_Dhampi_**

* * *

><p><strong>La Llamada<br>**

—Fear—gleidhidh—murmuró Bella para sí, mientras miraba las palabras en la pantalla del ordenador intentando encontrar significado a la frase. Fear—gleidhidh; significaba "guardián" estaba lo bastante familiarizada con la frase como para reconocerla a simple vista. En los pasados meses se había familiarizado con el lenguaje de estos papeles escritos en gaélico, aunque a veces no comprendía la ortografía.

Incluso con las cintas que había comprado, que prometían enseñar a hablar gaélico, no le era posible clarificar la sintaxis del gaélico medieval y aún con ellas tardaría horas en traducir unas frases.

¿Pero qué significaba cunhachd? No lograba encontrar la palabra mirando la página del Diccionario gaélico/inglés. ¿Podía significar "firme" o "juicio"? No, la primera no podía ser, pues si estaba leyendo correctamente la frase significaría "El Guardián tiene el Cunhachd". La capitalización no significaba necesariamente algo, pero la frase ciertamente no sería "El Guardián tiene el Firme".

—¿El Guardián tiene el Juicio? —una vez más Bella reestructuró las palabras en la pantalla, preguntándose si había leído mal el verbo o enredado la sintaxis. Sin el beneficio de las clases, estaba tardando más tiempo en aprender gaélico que cualquier otro idioma de los que había estudiado. Sin embargo, lo estaba logrando. Dobló el papel y acerco una lupa para estudiar las borrosas palabras. No, definitivamente el verbo era "tiene". Era Cunhachd la palabra con la que tropezaba.

Ella centro su atención en la palabra y noto que la "n" estaba medio borrada.

¿Podría ser una m? Volviendo al diccionario, busco la palabra cumhachd, y una ola de triunfo la recorrió. Cumhachd significaba "poder".

—El Guardián tiene el Poder—ella paso las manos por su pelo, alzándolo y dejándolo deslizarse a través de sus dedos. ¿Cuáles eran los sinónimos de poder?

Autoridad, derecho, poderío, testamento. Todas encajarían, pero con cada una el significado variaría un poco. ¿Si interpretara la frase literalmente, entonces qué poder poseía el Guardián?

¿El mando absoluto sobre el Tesoro? Como decía el viejo refrán, el dinero significaba poder, pero las crónicas decían que el Tesoro era "mayor que el oro".

Aunque hubiera habido un tesoro monetario no era probable que hablara tan reverentemente del Tesoro si hubiera sido eso.

¿Entonces, el Tesoro qué era y qué poder poseía el Guardián sobre él? Si Edward el Negro había tenido tal poder, ¿por qué había vivido su vida como un renegado en las regiones remotas y montañosas occidentales? ¿Cómo un templario, supuestamente un monje, podía ser tan célebre por su apetito sexual como lo era por su habilidad con la espada?

Aún continuaba en la ignorancia tras dos horas más de trabajo. El Tesoro podía ser La Voluntad de Dios, algo bastante ambiguo, o una prueba de La Voluntad de Dios, lo que era igualmente inexplicable. Tenía el poder de doblegar a reyes y naciones y vencía al mal.

Ella leyó las palabras escritas en la pantalla en alto.

—El Guardián caminará más allá de los límites del tiempo, haciendo suya la lucha contra la Serpiente— parecía como si el Guardián imitara la lucha de Jesús con Satanás, algo que difícilmente se traduciría en un gran poder, en un esfuerzo por vivir una vida honorable, sin pecado, algo bastante difícil; y por lo que había leído sobre Edward el Negro algo que él ni siquiera había intentado.

¿Así qué era el Tesoro, y cuál era el Poder? ¿Un mito religioso? Evidentemente James había creído en la existencia del oro; aun en la superficie era bastante motivo, ella recordaba que el Tesoro era algo más que el oro, y se preguntó qué riqueza involucraría. En ese caso, ¿qué era? Aunque algunos templarios habían sufrido torturas inenarrables, ninguno había hablado sobre el secreto del Tesoro.

Era probable que la mayoría no hubiera sabido nada, pero sin duda el Gran Maestre lo había sabido, y él había ido a la hoguera con un secreto de valor incalculable. En vez de hablar, él había maldecido al rey de Francia y al Papa, y después de un año Felipe y Clemente habían muerto, dando creencia a la superstición de que el Temple había estado ligado al diablo.

Lentamente Bella parafraseó la frase.

—El Guardián caminará más allá de tiempo para vencer el mal— a veces, poner las palabras en un contexto más amplio le ayudaba a encontrar la traducción más lógica. Volvió a intentarlo—. El Guardián pasará la estación en la batalla contra el mal— ¿qué estación? ¿Los años que siguieron a la destrucción de la Orden? ¿Significaba que el Guardián lucharía contra Felipe y Clemente en nombre de la Orden? En vez de hacer eso, Edward el Negro había luchado sus batallas en la cama y en los páramos montañosos de Escocia.

No tenía sentido, y ella se encontraba demasiado cansada para insistir. Tras guardar el archivo, Bella dejo el ordenador. En seis meses ella había traducido todos los relatos sobre las conquistas de Edward que se encontraban en latín, francés e inglés; pero aún no había logrado avanzar con las partes en gaélico.

Algunas partes del latín carecían de sentido, ya que por alguna razón había sido incluida una dieta. ¿Qué tenía que ver un consumo cuidadosamente regulado de sal con la historia de los templarios? ¿Y por qué basaban la cantidad de agua que bebían en su peso? Pero allí estaba, en medio de un largo pasaje sobre los deberes de un Guardián: El Victus Rationem Temporis, la dieta del tiempo, o para el tiempo.

Ella se detuvo mientras se quitaba la sudadera. Tiempo. ¿Qué era eso del tiempo que se mencionaba de pronto tanto en latín como en gaélico? Pensando en eso, recordó que había habido algo similar en los documentos franceses. Volvió rápidamente a la mesa raquítica que usaba como escritorio, arrojando en ella los documentos hasta encontrar la página que buscaba.

—Él estará desligado de las cadenas del tiempo.

Caminando más allá de tiempo. Desligado de las cadenas del tiempo. La dieta para el tiempo. Aquí había un hilo común, pero ella no le encontraba sentido. Todos ellos estaban obsesionados con el tiempo, ¿pero era en un sentido metafórico o era una cosa conceptual? ¿Y el tiempo que tenía ver con el Temple?

Bien, no era un enigma que ella fuese a resolver preocupándose; tendría que completar sus traducciones, un proyecto al que ahora podía verle final. En otras tres semanas, quizás un mes, tendría terminada la sección en gaélico. La parte en gaélico era la más difícil y por eso lo había dejado para el final; y aunque no podía estar segura de su traducción, lo había hecho lo mejor que podía. Si había algo sobre la supuesta localización del oro de los templarios, no lo había encontrado.

Después de desnudarse para acostarse, puso el ordenador y todos sus papeles cuidadosamente dentro de la funda del ordenador, y lo dejó cerca de la cama. Si tuviera que salir rápidamente, no quería perder tiempo recogiéndolo todo. Mientras miraba como la nieve caía suavemente, apagó la luz y se acostó en la estrecha cama. Las estaciones habían cambiado, del colorido verano al monocromo invierno. Habían pasado ocho meses desde que su antigua vida había acabado. Ella sobrevivía, pero no podría decir que viviese.

Su corazón se hallaba tan vacío y era tan severo como el invierno. Su odio hacía James había mantenido el dolor a raya, intacto y sin disminuir. Sabía que se encontraba allí, y que algún día perdería el control sobre él, pero ella pagaría ese precio cuando llegara el momento.

Bendecía a Harmony todos los días. Poseía un pasaporte a nombre de Louisa Croley, por si tenía que escapar del país rápidamente. Se encontraba ahora trabajando con otro nombre. Marjorie Flynn había existido durante dos meses, luego ella se había convertido en Paulette Bottoms. Otro trabajo con poco remuneración, otro cuarto barato. El área entre Minneapolis y St. Paul era lo bastante grande como para que ella pudiera andar tranquilamente por él sin temor de encontrarse a alguien que la hubiera conocido con otro nombre. Siguiendo el consejo de Harmony no hizo ninguna amiga. Había ahorrando cada penique y tras comprar la camioneta, aún le quedaban cuatro mil dólares. Nunca volvería a encontrarse tan desvalida como tras los asesinatos.

Incluso sin el recurso del dinero en efectivo y el transporte, era imposible que ella volviera a encontrarse así. Parte de la impotencia que había experimentado se debía a la falta de conocimiento para sobrevivir en las calles, y ella ya no era una ignorante en ese terreno. Su cara era una máscara inexpresiva, y al caminar vigilante, los ladrones callejeros sabían rápidamente que ella no sería una presa fácil. Estando sola por las noches, practicaba los movimientos que Garret le había enseñado y dispuso sus pequeños cuartos sombríos para que estos le proporcionaran la máxima protección y oportunidad.

Nunca estaba desarmada. Había comprado un revólver barato y lo llevaba consigo, pero también llevaba un cuchillo dentro de su funda debajo de la camisa. Dentro de una de sus botas llevaba un afilado destornillador, enhebrado en el puño de su camisa un alfiler y un lápiz dentro de su bolsillo. Encontrar un lugar para practicar su inexistente puntería no había sido fácil; había tenido que alejarse del condado, pero lo había logrado. Y si bien no era verdadera habilidad, por lo menos poseía un grado de eficacia y familiaridad con el arma, para que pudiese llevarlo con un poco de confianza.

Dudaba de que aun en caso de que se encontrara cara a cara con un amigo la reconocieran. Su largo y espeso pelo sólo quedaba a la vista cuando estaba en la intimidad de su dormitorio; llevaba una ligera y barata peluca castaña para trabajar, y en otros momentos ella retorcía su pelo en un nudo encima de su cabeza y lo cubría con una gorra de béisbol. Estaba delgada, pesaba apenas cuarenta y cinco kilos, sus pómulos estaban más marcados. Si bien intentaba no perder más peso, debía hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para comer. Llevaba pantalones vaqueros, botas negras y una chaqueta de piel a rayas como protección contra el frío invierno de Minnesota. Siguiendo un excelente consejo de Harmony, había comprado algunos cosméticos baratos, y aprendido cómo usar el rímel, el colorete y el lápiz de labios para no parecer recién salida de un convento.

Se le había acercado dos hombres, pero había bastado una expresión helada y un conciso "No" para rechazarlos. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse tomando un café con un hombre.

Solamente en sus sueños había reaparecido su sexualidad y esto era algo que ella no podía controlar. Edward el Negro ocupaba tantas horas del día su mente, que encontraba imposible relegarlo a su subconsciente. Él se encontraba en sus sueños, lo vio luchando y amando; era austero, hermoso y espantosamente masculino; un hombre tan letal que a veces ella despertaba temblando por el miedo. Nunca soñó que él la amenazase, pero el Edward el Negro de su imaginación no era un hombre que uno ofendía con impunidad.

Se sentía dolorosamente viva cada vez que soñaba con él. No podía conservar el inmenso vacío que la protegía cuando se hallaba despierta; sentía dolor, anhelo, y temblaba con sus caricias. Sólo dos veces más había soñado que hacían realmente el amor, pero ambas veces había quedado destrozada.

Era un error recordar esos sueños en el momento en el que intentaba dormirse. Ella lo sabía y se giró inquieta hacia un lado. No deseaba una repetición. Pero los sueños de pasión eran mejor recibidos por su parte que los sueños de batallas que se habían continuado durante los últimos cuatro meses. En ellos él cortaba y acuchillaba, moviéndose a través de sangre y los cuerpos rotos. Las imágenes eran tan intensas que ella podía oír el fuerte sonido metálico cuando las espadas entrechocaban, ver a los hombres resbalarse y tropezar, oírlos gruñir por el esfuerzo, oír los gritos de dolor y ver como sus caras se retorcían en la angustia de la muerte. Entre las opciones de la carnicería y el sexo, definitivamente ella escogería el sexo.

Tras una hora así, se resignó a una noche en vela. Estaba cansada pero su mente se negaba a detenerse recordando el texto de los papeles, pensando en Edward, intentando hallar un medio para vengarse de James. Esperaba encontrar algo en los papeles para usarlo contra él, pero si ella hubiera pensado claramente habría comprendido que no podía haber nada que lo incriminara en unos papeles que tenían casi setecientos años. Los papeles la fascinaron tanto, que no había podido ver a través de su propia obsesión. No, si ella quería lograr cualquier clase de venganza contra James debería ser algo mucho más abierto, como matarlo ella misma.

Salió de la cama y encendió la luz, con los ojos sombríos, y su boca suave convertida en una línea austera.

Durante los últimos ocho meses había aprendido que podía luchar para protegerse, quizá incluso matar en defensa propia, pero no sabía si sería capaz de matar a sangre fría. Ella se movió de un lado a otro, abrazándose para alejar el frío nocturno. ¿Podría matar a James? ¿Podría acercarse a él, pegar el revólver contra su cabeza, y apretar el gatillo?

Cerró los ojos, pero la imagen que apareció en su mente no fue la de ella disparando contra James, sino la de la absoluta frialdad, casi aburrimiento, con la que él había disparado a Mike y Jacob. Ella visto la súbita inexpresividad de la cara de Mike, el desmadejamiento de su cuerpo cuando él cayó. Sus dientes se apretaron y sus manos se cerraron en puños. Oh, sí, ella podría matar a James.

¿Entonces por qué no lo hacía? Mientras trabajaba para el servicio de limpieza, ella se había pasado unas cuantas veces por su casa; nunca lo había visto a él o a su coche, pero en ese momento no lo buscaba. Si él estuviera en casa, su automóvil estaría en el garaje, y James no era el tipo de hombre al que le gustaba cultivar un huerto o un jardín. Debido a que no había perdido días mirando su casa y siguiéndolo, ella no sabía nada sobre su horario. Ella había tomado medidas para protegerse, pero realmente no había hecho nada para vengar a su familia. En vez de eso, se había centrado en los documentos, persuadiéndose de que podría haber algo de importancia en ellos, engañándose para malgastar tiempo y perderse en las traducciones.

Pero el engaño había llegado a su final. Necesitaba hacer algo contra James o marcharse lejos en silencio y desperdiciar el resto de su vida afligida y escondiéndose.

Bien. Lo haría. Seguiría a James, y lo mataría.

Bella sentía el peso de la decisión sobre ella. Sabía que no estaba hecha del mismo material que los asesinos. Por otra parte, ella no había buscado esto; James había empezado el baile. El Antiguo Testamento decía "No mataras", pero también decía "Ojo por ojo". Era probable que lo estuviera racionalizando; pero creía que cuando se cometía un asesinato, la sociedad o la familia tenían derecho a poner fin a la existencia del asesino.

No importaba. Mañana comenzaría a rastrearlo como el animal que él era.

Sin embargo, la mañana traía una nueva realidad: ella tenía que trabajar. No podía dedicar todo el día a sentarse en algún lugar oculto y vigilar la casa de James. En cualquier caso, su vieja camioneta sería demasiado llamativa.

Simplemente no era factible seguirlo esperando una oportunidad. Debía saber de antemano donde se encontraría, y estar allí antes que él.

Por lo que ella sabía, él ni siquiera se encontraba en la ciudad. A menudo, durante el invierno, se marchaba durante las vacaciones a climas más cálidos.

Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo. Durante el descanso para comer, cogió algo de comida rápida y usó un teléfono público para llamar a la Fundación.

Sus dedos se movieron sin vacilar sobre las teclas mientras marcaba los familiares números. No comprendió lo que hacía hasta escuchar el primer zumbido, y su corazón latió ferozmente en su pecho. La voz impersonal del recepcionista contestó antes de que ella pudiera colgar de golpe.

—Fundación Amaranthine Potere. ¿A quién quiere que le pase?

—¿Está el señor Sawyer en la oficina hoy? —tragó Bella

—Un momento.

—No, no me pase —empezó a decir ella, pero la línea ya había hecho clic y la línea volvía a sonar. Respiro profundamente y se preparó para repetir la pregunta a la secretaria de James; necesitaría modificar un poco su voz, porque Victoria la conocía.

—James Sawyer —el tono liso y culto la aturdió y aterró. Se heló y su mente se quedó en blanco al escuchar de nuevo esa odiosa voz.

—¿Hola? —dijo él más alto.

Bella abrió la boca.

—¿Es esta una llamada obscena? —su voz sonó aburrida y fastidiada al preguntarlo.

—Yo no hago eso.

Entonces él se detuvo, y durante unos interminables segundos ella pudo oír su propia respiración.

—Isabella —dijo él ronroneando su nombre—. Qué bueno que me llames.

Se sentía envuelta en hielo, con una frialdad que no se debía a los quince grados de temperatura.

No podía hablar, no se podía mover, solo podía empuñar el teléfono con los dedos pálidos, exangües.

—¿No puedes hablar, querida? Quiero hablar contigo y aclarar esta terrible equivocación. Tú sabes que yo no permitiría que nada te pasase. Siempre ha habido algo entre nosotros, pero no comprendí su importancia hasta que escapaste. Permíteme ayudarte, querida. Me ocuparé de todo.

Él era un maravilloso mentiroso, pensó oscuramente ella. Su cálida y seductora voz rezumaba simpatía y confiabilidad; si ella no le hubiera visto cometer los asesinatos, habría creído cada palabra que salía de su boca.

—Bella—dijo él en un susurro, tratando de engatusarla—. Dime dónde te encuentras. Te llevaré a algún lugar seguro, solo nosotros dos. No tendrás que preocuparte por nada —No estaba mintiendo. Era lujuria lo que oía en su voz.

Horrorizada y enferma, finalmente logró colgar el teléfono y caminó ciegamente hasta la camioneta. Se sentía sucia, como si él la hubiera tocado realmente.

Dios mío, ¿cómo podía él tener tanto cinismo como para pensar que ella consentiría que la tocara? Pero no necesitaría ningún consentimiento, comprendió.

Arrancó la camioneta y condujo cuidadosamente, sin hacer nada que llamase la atención, pero su corazón latía tan rápido que se sentía débil. Con toda seguridad él no sabía que ella le había visto esa noche, así que había aprovechado la oportunidad cuando le llamó para intentar que fuera a él. Nunca había tenido dudas de que él la mataría, pero ahora sabía que primero la violaría.

Caían copos de nieve sobre el parabrisas, unos pocos al principio, pero cuando llegó a la siguiente casa que tenía en la lista la nieve había comenzado a acumularse en el techo de la camioneta. Ésta era una de sus casas favoritas para limpiar; la señora Eriksson siempre estaba allí, mirando cada movimiento de Bella como si esperara que esta le robara la televisión o algo. Pero al contrario que otras personas, ella no hablaba, y hoy Bella agradecía el silencio. Se movió con estupor mientras hacía la limpieza, con su mente dando vueltas mientras quitaba cuidadosamente el polvo, fregaba y pasaba la aspiradora.

La señora Eriksson soltó la ropa en el sofá.

—Esta noche viene mi club de bridge y he de preparar un pastel, me serías de gran ayuda si doblaras la ropa lavada y mientras yo voy empezando a hornear.

La mujer era incansable cuando intentaba que se hiciera algún servicio gratis de limpieza. Bella miro su reloj.

—Lo siento —dijo educadamente—. He de estar dentro de media hora en otra casa. Sólo tengo tiempo de terminar el suelo —era una mentira; hoy era un día tranquilo y sólo le quedaba por hacer una casa a las cuatro. Pero era probable que la señora Eriksson estuviera mintiendo sobre el club de bridge y, quizás, sobre el pastel.

—Eres poco cooperativa —dijo la mujer—. Te has negado antes a mis demandas, y yo estoy pensando en cambiar de servicios. Si su actitud no cambia, deberé hablar con su supervisor.

—Estoy segura de que ella estará encantada de programar servicio de lavandería para usted.

—¿Por qué debo usar sus servicios, si ha sido tan poco satisfactorio en el resto?

—Si lo desea, ella asignará a otra persona —Bella no levantó la vista, pero metió el trapo de quitar el polvo en la bolsa de lona en la que llevaba todos los productos de limpieza, entonces encendió la aspiradora. El ruido ahogó las palabras que la señora Eriksson podía haber dicho, y Bella empujo la máquina de un lado a otro laboriosamente por la alfombra. El jefe de servicio tenía el número de la señora Eriksson; ella podía asignar a alguien más para limpiar la casa, pero la señora Eriksson no conseguiría que le doblaran la ropa lavada o que le fregaran los platos a menos que pagase por el servicio.

La señora Eriksson se sentó en el sofá y empezó a doblar la ropa, observándola con fiereza todo el tiempo pero la mente de Bella regresó inmediatamente a James.

Su cuerpo se retorció de repulsión. Ni tan siquiera podía imaginar el horror de caer en sus manos. Él no tendría que matarla, porque se volvería loca si él llegaba a tocarla, tanto que su mente se bloquearía.

¿Cómo lo había sabido? ¿Cómo había adivinado que era ella la que estaba al teléfono? ¿Qué clase de instintos salvajes le había llevado tan rápida e infaliblemente a conocer su identidad? Más importante, ¿había llamado inmediatamente a la policía de Minneapolis y les había dicho que ella se encontraba en la zona?

**/***/  
><strong>

James hizo inmediatamente una llamada telefónica, pero no era a la policía sino a Laurent.

—La señorita Swan llamó hoy a mi oficina —dijo, en su voz se notaba claramente el placer y la alegría—. Sin duda sólo quería saber si me encontraba aquí, y habrá esperado que Victoria contestara al teléfono. Consigue la lista de llamadas con nuestra compañía telefónica inmediatamente y averigua desde dónde llamó —miró su Rolex—. La llamada se realizó a las doce y veintitrés.

Colgó sin esperar a que Laurent respondiera, si él hubiera pensado hacerlo. James se apoyó en el sillón de cuero, respirando con dificultad debido a la excitación que lo atravesaba. ¡Isabella! Tras seis condenados y frustrantes meses en los que había parecido desaparecer de Chicago, ¿quién habría pensado que ella misma se pondría en contacto?

Laurent estaba seguro de que ella había estado trabajando en Chicago, en un restaurante italiano, donde a la mayoría de los empleados se les pagaba por debajo de la mesa. La mujer se encontraba más delgada pero a veces había llevado un pequeño estuche, se había mantenido aislada y había tenido el pelo rubio y crespo.

La rubia también se había visto envuelta en un peculiar altercado a las puertas de la Biblioteca Newberry. La Biblioteca Newberry era una de las principales bibliotecas de investigación del país, algo que Bella sabía, y la fuente de información que ella necesitaba. James sabía por eso, que estaba trabajando en los papeles, y Bella era muy buena en su trabajo. Ella tendría una muy buena idea de porque él quería los papeles.

Pero entonces había desaparecido nuevamente, sin volver a aparecer por el restaurante, y allí no había nadie que supiera donde vivía. Laurent había verificado la línea de autobús, los trenes, las líneas aéreas, pero nadie había visto a una mujer rubia que llevara una funda de ordenador. Había desaparecido, y a Laurent le había sido imposible encontrar un rastro de ella.

¿Dónde se hallaba en ese momento? ¿En Minneapolis, o escondida en algún lugar? ¿Por qué había llamado?

Aunque no había dicho nada, él había estado seguro de que era ella. Pronto él sabría, si no el lugar donde se encontraba, al menos desde dónde había llamado. La policía debía de tener leyes para acceder a ese tipo de archivos de la compañía telefónica, pero él no se preocupaba por sus ridículas leyes. Laurent sabría al menos dónde empezar a buscarla, y su orgullo estaba ahora en juego; no permitiría que alguien como Isabella Swan escapase de él.

¿Por qué querría ella saber si estaba en la oficina? Él se rió suavemente de sí mismo. ¿La pequeña Bella planeaba alguna clase de venganza? ¿Qué pensaba que podría hacer, entrar en su oficina y apuntarlo con una pistola? Conocía la seguridad del edificio, sin duda sabía que no pasaría de la antecámara.

Sin embargo, quizás debería permitir que llegara hasta él. Podría dominarla fácilmente, y entonces la tendría.

Podía trabajar hasta tarde; entonces el edificio estaría vacío y ella se sentiría más segura.

Podía lograr que los guardias la dejaran pasar si no parecía demasiado sospechosa. Él la esperaría en la puerta, preparado para quitarle cualquier arma que llevase; no quería que tuviera la oportunidad de hacer un disparo afortunado.

Quizás no esperaría a estar en un lugar más conveniente y cómodo para tomarla. Quizás la subiría al escritorio, estirada sobre la superficie de cristal. Ella lucharía y patearía, y él la apaciguaría, le susurraría, y la besaría en esa boca increíblemente carnal. La sentiría tan suave debajo de él, tan indefensa. Él estaba completamente excitado y casi jadeante. Sabía ahora que una vez no sería suficiente. Quería estar dentro de su boca y sentirla correrse. Quería oírla llorar su nombre por el placer.

Entonces él la mataría. Eso era una lástima, pero debía hacerlo.

**/***/  
><strong>

—Ella llamó desde el teléfono público de un McDonald en Roseville —informó Laurent—. Nadie se fijó en ella, pero las otras únicas llamadas recibidas en ese momento pertenecían a contactos legítimos.

—Roseville —James consideró la situación. Simplemente era un suburbio al nordeste del centro de la ciudad.

—¿Tienes hombres vigilando el lugar por si regresa?

—Sí —Laurent había cuidado ese detalle inmediatamente. Por norma las personas eran criaturas de costumbres, adquiriendo una rutina que mantenían durante meses y años. Isabella había mostrado ser extraordinariamente imprevisible, pero él no podía permitirse el lujo de asumir que ella se marcharía a algún lugar desconocido. Si ella continuaba en la ciudad, antes o después pasaría como mínimo cerca de ese McDonald; si no era hoy, sería mañana. Si no era mañana, sería probable que pasase el mismo día la próxima semana. Él era un hombre paciente; esperaría.

—Así que ella regresó aquí —meditó James—. Es valiente, ¿no crees? Nunca lo habría esperado. ¿Piensas que va a intentar matarme?

—Sí —dijo Laurent con indiferencia. No existía ninguna otra razón lógica para que ella regresara a Minneapolis. El peligro era demasiado grande.

—Quizás debemos permitirle intentarlo —James sonrió, sus ojos brillaron con ansia—. Permítele llegar hasta nosotros, Laurent. Estaremos preparados.


	16. Amaranthine Potere

**Esta historia pertenece a Linda Howard, al terminar dire su nombre real. Los nombres y descripciones de algunos personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer.**

El libro contiene desde los primeros caps un alto contenido sexual y de violencia, por lo que si lo leen, _ES BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO_ :)

Gracias a Angie Masen por sus correcciones y a las chicas que han leido y dejado RR por esta y la otra de las historias y agregarla como favorita y/o alerta

En fin... pervers de mi corazon al menos ya tengo la ing de ingeniero, asi que ahora actualizare cada dia de ser posible, gracias por los reviews y por leer la historia

_XOXO_

**_Dhampi_**

* * *

><p><strong>Amaranthine Potere<strong>

—Edward, anoche soñé nuevamente contigo. Por una vez, no peleabas o tenías sexo, simplemente estabas en silencio ante el fuego, limpiando tu espada. No parecías triste aunque sí sombrío, era como si soportaras una carga que rompería a la mayoría de los hombres. ¿En qué pensabas? ¿Qué te hacía sentirte tan solo? ¿Pensabas en todos tus amigos templarios que murieron o en alguna otra cosa que te hacía parecer tan duro? ¿Estabas resentido por ser un renegado, mientras tu hermano es rey?

Bella levantó las manos del teclado, trastornada por lo que había escrito. Soñar con él era una cosa, pero escribirle era distinto. Estaba aturdida por la manera en que se había estado comunicando con él, como si él leyese sus palabras y fuera a contestarle.

Supuso que la tensión constante de los últimos ocho meses le había pasado factura, pero esperaba no estar completamente enloquecida.

Había intentado reanudar la escritura en su diario electrónico, pero de algún modo su mente se negaba a recoger los detalles cotidianos que antes había registrado. En primer lugar, no tenía una rutina, y sin una rutina no podía existir nada rutinario. Miraría fijamente a la pantalla vacía, sus dedos se balancearían sobre las teclas, pero al final no tenía ningún comentario que hacer del día.

Ninguna cita para guardar, ni noticias para compartir, aunque en cualquier caso no tenía a nadie con quien compartirlo. Pasaba los días en medio del silencio y el entumecimiento, y sólo se sentía viva al pensar en el odio que le inspiraba James o cuando traducía los documentos.

Pero aunque Edward era una ilusión, también era lo más vívido que existía en su vida grisácea. Él parecía real, como si simplemente se encontrara al otro lado de la puerta, nunca visto pero indiscutiblemente allí. Su mito, su historia, era su pedacito de color. A través de él, ella continuaba viviendo, sintiendo la pasión y la vitalidad. Podía hablar con él como nunca volvería a hacerlo con otro ser viviente. La diferencia entre el antes y el después era demasiado drástica y profunda. Antes era una mujer demasiado tímida, estudiosa y bastante inocente. A su propia manera, era tan irreal como Edward.

Sentía su aislamiento hasta los huesos. No sentía soledad; no se afligía por no tener compañía, por no tener un oído amable, por los chismes, la charla y la risa.

Nunca imaginó que se pudiera sentir tan sola, tan solitaria como si fuera una astronauta que sale de la nave principal y flota en un vacío que se halla más allá de toda comprensión.

Había encontrado compañerismo en Harmony Johnson, pero permanecer allí habría supuesto demasiado peligro para Harmony; y no había hablado realmente con nadie en los seis meses que habían pasado desde que regresara a Minneapolis.

Se despertaba sola, trabajando en un aislamiento mental y físico y se acostaba a dormir sola. Sola. Era una palabra vacía y desoladora.

En su sueño, Edward había estado solo. Aislado dentro de sí mismo, al igual que ella. Podía estar rodeado de personas y aún así estar solo, pues había algo intocable en él; algo que tal vez ni él mismo supiera que existía. La luz dorada del fuego había perfilado las duras y puras líneas de su cara, sombreando sus ojos y los pómulos altos. Sus movimientos habían sido ágiles mientras limpiaba y reparaba su arma, deslizando los largos dedos por la hoja de la espada para localizar cualquier desperfecto que estropeara su eficacia. Había estado absorto, reflexivo y remoto.

Mientras continuaba sentado, su cabeza se había alzado, como si hubiera registrado u oído algo en el sueño. Con la melena negra que flota sobre sus anchos hombros, sus ojos negros entrecerrados, había sido idéntico a un animal en alerta, en guardia y cauto. No existía ninguna amenaza y gradualmente se había relajado, pero ella tenía la impresión de que este hombre nunca podría no estar vigilante. Él era el Guardián.

Ella había querido tocar su hombro y sentarse silenciosamente a su lado ante el fuego mientras él cuidaba sus herramientas de guerra, dándole el consuelo de su calor y de su presencia para que supiera que después de todo no se encontraba solo, y tal vez hallar ella misma consuelo y compañerismo. Pero en este sueño ella había estado encerrada en el papel de observadora, incapaz de acercarse y al final se había despertado sin haberlo tocado.

—Si estuviera contigo... —sobresaltada, miró fijamente lo que había escrito. Las palabras no habían sido planeadas; simplemente sus dedos se habían movido por el teclado y éstas habían aparecido. Repentinamente asustada, cerró el archivo de su diario.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en Edward como si estuviera vivo. La fijación con él era demasiado viva y poderosa. Al principio había parecido razonable concentrarse en él, una manera de salvar su cordura, pero era como si estuviera teniendo el efecto contrario y se estuviera perdiendo en su fantasía. Tras leer su diario, cualquier psiquiatra pensaría que había perdido el contacto con la realidad. Pero la realidad era ver como su marido y su hermano eran asesinados, mientras ella se encontraba agachada en la fría lluvia, aterrorizada de cruzar una calle, pasando hambre y frío, durmiendo en almacenes y luchando con ladrones. La realidad era congelarse de miedo por oír la voz de James. ¿Qué escapatoria había tenido salvo la que encontraba en sus sueños?

Miró la pila de documentos, las páginas y páginas de notas que había garabateado.

—Tengo trabajo —murmuró y el sonido de su propia voz era tranquilizadoramente normal.

Podía sentirse como si estuviera a punto de romperse en mil pedazos, pero todavía tenía el trabajo. La había salvado durante ocho meses y seguiría haciéndolo durante unos días aunque el maldito gaélico casi la hubiera derrotado.

Los cuentos sobre los Caballeros Templarios y Edward el Negro, el Guardián, estarían terminados en una o dos semanas de trabajo. Los sueños con él pararían cuando hubiera dejado de pasar horas esforzándose con las traducciones todas las noches antes de acostarse.

Una desolación inesperada hundió sus pensamientos. Sin Edward, la chispa que le había hecho sentirse viva, aunque fuera en sus sueños, se extinguiría. No habría más traducciones, ya que era demasiado conocida por su trabajo como para encontrar trabajo en otra fundación arqueológica incluso con un nombre falso. No habría más enigmas intrigantes, aunque ninguno de los trabajos que había realizado la fascinó tanto como Edward y el Temple.

Sólo tendría la venganza. La necesidad de ella la quemaba por dentro, pero sentía que más allá de esa venganza no había nada excepto una nada yerma y gris, asumiendo que sobreviviese. Huiría durante toda su vida, sin identidad verdadera, sin esperar nada con ilusión, envejeciendo sin conocer la dicha de tener hijos con Mike, de acunar a sus nietos, de ver cómo quizá Jacob sucumbía por fin al amor y al matrimonio.

Estar loca era mejor que eso. Puso los papeles en gaélico ante sí, abrió el diccionario de gaélico/inglés, y tomó su pluma.

Como de costumbre, fue casi inmediatamente arrastrada por la magia de los papeles, con el sentimiento de estar leyendo algo enormemente urgente e importante.

—"La humanidad no conocerá el Verdadero Poder— leyó minutos después—.

La Copa y la Mortaja los deslumbrarán al sol, el Trono y el Estandarte serán negados, pero el Verdadero Poder será usado por el Guardián en lugar de Dios para atravesar el velo del Tiempo y proteger el Tesoro del mal. Sólo el Tesoro podrá derrotar al Maligno y solamente el Guardián usará el Poder."

Era como leer un pasaje de la Biblia, pero estaba segura de que no había nada así en la Biblia. La Copa... podía referirse al Cáliz y la Mortaja podría ser la mortaja en la que Jesús fue envuelto tras la crucifixión. Se suponía que la Sábana Santa de Turín era la mortaja de Jesús, pero estaba rodeada por la controversia; el carbono la había fechado como del siglo catorce, pero existían referencias anteriores. Claro que las primeras referencias podían ser de otra mortaja, tal vez de la verdadera... algo que no explicaba en absoluto cómo alguien del siglo catorce podía crear una tela que llevase una imagen negativa en ella de alguien crucificado cinco siglos antes de que se inventara la fotografía.

—La Copa y la Mortaja les deslumbrarán al sol— leyó nuevamente. Si el Cáliz aún existía, nunca había sido encontrado. Pero era posible que las discusiones sobre la autenticidad del sudario hubieran cegado a la gente y no vieran la verdadera naturaleza de la fe; estaban tan ocupados intentando hacer ver sus puntos de vista y sus argumentos en contra que la propia discusión se había convertido en lo principal y no podían ver el cuadro al completo.

Los Templarios estaban irrevocablemente conectados a la mortaja. Habían luchado contra los moros y durante las Cruzadas consiguieron apropiarse de Jerusalén durante un tiempo, y ocuparon el Templo en el Monte durante más tiempo. Mientras estaban allí, habían excavado determinados lugares del Templo, encontrando muchos objetos que databan de los primeros años del Judaísmo. ¿Qué tesoros encontraron realmente?

Entre los cargos contra el Temple estaba el de que hubieran adorado a falsos dioses, pues en cada una de sus capillas, tras haber ocupado el Templo, se había grabado la cara de un hombre, la misma que aparecería siglos más tarde en la Sábana Santa de Turín.

El hecho de que hubieran excavado en el Templo daba validez al hecho de que hubieran encontrado la mortaja. ¿Pero qué más habían encontrado? La "Copa" y la "Mortaja" habían sido registradas, al igual que el "Trono" y el "Estandarte", pero el "Verdadero Poder" era algo más, algo que hasta el momento no había descrito.

"El Guardián defenderá al mundo de la Fundación del Mal"

Bella suspiró, la ambigüedad continuaba. La Fundación del Mal se refería obviamente a Satanás, ¿pero por qué el escritor simplemente no lo decía? Era evidente que incluso los escribas medievales habían estado angustiados por la palabra.

Pensar en la palabra Fundación le hizo recordar días mejores, al lado de Mike y Jacob cuando habían tamizado montones de tierra a través de cedazos buscando hasta el fragmento más pequeño de cerámica; o sentados en el suelo con un pequeño cepillo para desenterrar un hueso. Los tres habían amado su trabajo, y la Fundación Amaranthine Potere era uno de los pocos lugares donde un arqueólogo podía estar continuamente ocupado.

Financiada de manera independiente, la Fundación no se había centrado en las excavaciones más importantes, también en las más pequeñas que proporcionarían detalles en vez de drama. Una vez, Jacob dijo que la Fundación parecía decidida a no dejar tierra sin tamizar en el mundo.

Bella se tensó, sus pupilas contraídas por la impresión. Potere... Poder.

Amaranthine Potere Fundation, la Fundación de Poder Infinito.

¿Por qué no había hecho la conexión antes? Estaba especializada en idiomas y traducciones. Lo debería haber visto, debería haberlo comprendido. Era una locura, una verdadera locura. Era ridículo. ¿Una gran fundación comprometida a desenterrar el Tesoro del Temple? El dinero gastado superaría sin duda el valor de cualquier oro encontrado.

—El valor del Tesoro es superior al oro —susurró ella. Entonces no era por el dinero, sino por los documentos por lo que habían actuado así. Poder. Los templarios habían dedicado sus vidas a proteger algún misterioso poder que poseyeron.

Se levantó y paseó, intentando resolver el enigma. ¿Era posible que la

Fundación hubiera sido creada para evitar que las personas conocieran la existencia del Poder, fuera éste lo que fuera?

¿De alguna forma retorcida, James había pensado que tenía que matar a todo el que hubiera tenido en sus manos los documentos para proteger el secreto del Poder? ¿Estaba actuando como el Guardián?

No, había demasiados agujeros en esa teoría. En primer lugar, la Fundación no había tenido nada que guardar. Los papeles habían desaparecido siglos antes y nadie que entendiera de arqueología podía esperar que sobrevivieran. El papel se deterioraba rápidamente; por eso quedaban tan pocos papeles de hacía siquiera dos siglos, mucho menos de hace siete.

No, debía olvidar cualquier poder místico, cualquier lucha entre el bien y el mal. Estaba cansada y la fatiga envolvía su mente como una niebla. Era más probablemente que el motivo fuera el dinero, puro y simple. James debía tener razones para creer que el Tesoro del Temple era mucho mayor de lo que se creía, y como director de la Fundación podía hacer que se dedicara tanto esfuerzo como quisiera para encontrarlo. Debía haber hallado alguna manera para destinar el oro para su propio uso.

Probablemente la Fundación era exactamente lo que parecía, una fundación arqueológica, sin ningún motivo siniestro tras su existencia. James era el bribón, no la Fundación en sí.

Pero la Fundación había sido fundada y llamada "Poder Infinito" en 1802, mucho tiempo antes de la llegada de James a la tierra.

¿De dónde había venido la financiación durante todas esas décadas? ¿Quién había fundado originalmente la Amaranthine Potere? ¿Cómo se sostenía ahora?

Hasta donde ella sabía, no había habido ninguna recaudación de fondos.

Sabía que la Fundación poseía un sistema de ordenadores muy sofisticado, mucho más sofisticado de lo que se podía esperar que una fundación arqueológica tuviera; después de todo, ¿por qué la lista de contribuyentes sería confidencial, asumiendo que hubiera una?

Se suponía que la Fundación no era lucrativa; probablemente las donaciones serían para reducir impuestos, por lo tanto cualquier lista de contribuyentes sería pública.

Sería bueno que pudiera entrar en el sistema tan solo para ver lo que podía encontrar. Sin embargo, para hacerlo hacían falta las habilidades de un experto en ordenadores y ella no era lo suficientemente buena.

Seth Clearwater lo era. En cuanto pasó por su mente desecho la idea. Era peligroso permitir que se supiera donde se encontraba y además involucrar nuevamente a Seth lo pondría en peligro.

¿Qué podría obtener, de todas formas? Una lista de contribuyentes, eso era todo. Eso no la ayudaría. Sería bueno si ella pudiera saber el horario de James... Se mordió el labio. No. No llamaría a Seth. Bella se sentó y se obligó a volver a los documentos. Después de un momento, se sintió de nuevo absorbida por los papeles.

Mientras estudiaba un idioma, siempre llegaba un momento en que su cerebro parecía comprenderlo. Durante meses se esforzaba con la sintaxis y los verbos, y entonces la familiaridad y el conocimiento acumulado alcanzaban un punto crítico, de repente todo encajaba y listo. De un momento a otro, pasaba de esforzarse leyendo el idioma a que este se abriera ante ella como si las letras hubieran pasado de ser algo incoherente a palabras reales.

Tras haber pasado tres minutos sentada, de repente todo encajó.

"El Guardián tendrá El Conocimiento para derribar a la Santa Madre Iglesia, lo mantendrá cerca, pues el Poder de nuestro Señor Dios es superior a los pensamientos del hombre, y él servirá a nuestro Señor Dios toda su vida. Con este fin deberá atravesar el tiempo, su cuerpo preparado por la comida y la bebida, y los años no serán nada para él. Aunque sean mil años, irá a la batalla contra la Fundación del Mal, porque solamente él puede manejar el Poder"

¿Viajar a través del tiempo? Bella pestañeó ante las palabras. ¿Se suponía que el Guardián era un viajero del tiempo? Ella no había creído que esa necedad existiera desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Los sabios medievales ni siquiera habían podido aceptar la idea de que la

Tierra era redonda; imaginaban dragones que acecharan en los bordes del mundo esperando devorar al tonto que se acercara.

Pero evidentemente el Temple no sólo lo había creído, incluso había llegado a crear una dieta que preparase el cuerpo para el viaje. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser la Dieta del Tiempo?

Con curiosidad arrancó la hoja en la que había traducido la dieta. A primera vista, segunda o tercera, no había nada mágico en ella. Primero se calculaba el peso de la persona sentándose ésta en un barril de agua, ingenioso que usara el desplazamiento del agua como medida. Dependiendo del peso había una u otra fórmula, que consistía en mucha sal, hígado de ternera, varias comidas más que debían ser consumidas y cuanto había que beber exactamente.

Era una dieta rica en sodio, hierro, y otros minerales, notó. No era una mala dieta, salvo para el hígado; el nivel de colesterol sería el infierno de un viajero en el tiempo.

Continuó con esa página en la mano al volver a los documentos gaélicos.

—Entonces, estando su cuerpo preparado, golpeará el Acero con La Piedra para crear la Chispa del Relámpago que lo llevara al tiempo escogido. Bella casi se ahogó.

—Idiotas, ¿qué intentan hacer? —Dijo bruscamente mientras miraba fijamente la página—. ¿Electrocutarse? —habían inundado deliberadamente sus cuerpos con hierro y agua, y luego conseguían alguna fuente de electricidad. ¿Quién había sido el conejillo de Indias que había hecho este experimento y había sobrevivido?

El resto de la página contenía fórmulas matemáticas. Era evidente que habían pensado controlar los años que viajaran por la cantidad de agua bebida y la corriente de electricidad usada. Un concepto interesante, ¿pero como lograron controlarlo con los conocimientos que tenían?

Ella pasó a la siguiente página y la sangre se le heló.

"Y el Mal se llamará James."

—Oh, Dios mío— susurró.

**/***/  
><strong>

—Seth, soy Bella— se hizo el silencio en la línea hasta que él dijo explosivamente.

—¡Bella!

—Shh —avisó ella. Nerviosamente retorció el cordón del teléfono público mientras volvía a preguntarse si tenía derecho a involucrar a Seth en este lío. Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche leyendo y releyendo los documentos, tratando de aplicar la lógica a la situación, llegando finalmente a la conclusión de que los eventos extraordinarios llamaban a acciones extraordinarias. Durante los últimos ocho meses no había habido nada normal en su vida.

Quizás ella encontrase algo en los ordenadores de la Fundación pero también era posible que no, aunque no estaba dispuesta a permitirse el lujo de dejar cualquier camino sin explorar.

—Está bien. Mamá y papá están en Florida. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien —dijo automáticamente ella. Bien era un término relativo. No estaba muerta, ni herida, no tenía hambre. Físicamente sabía que se encontraba bien pero emocionalmente era otra historia—. ¿Tuviste problemas... después de haber hablado conmigo ¿James o cualquiera de sus hombres te interrogó?

—Quizá. No lo sé —dijo él—. Un detective vino a casa ese día, pero no era uno con el que hubiera hablado antes. Me mostró una insignia, ¿sabes?, pero ¿cómo podía saber si era de verdad o no? Me hizo muchas preguntas que ya había contestado y me atuve a la historia. Había trabajado en tu módem, te enseñe un programa en el que estaba trabajando, me pagaste y te fuiste. Eso era todo. No mencionaste nada de tu trabajo.

Ella suspiró de alivio. El "detective" podría ser verdadero pero también era posible que fuera uno de los hombres de James para oír la historia de Seth. Seth había estado protegido por su imagen de chico loco por los ordenadores. Nadie que lo viese creería que estaba envuelto en algo más que los bytes y programas.

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó de nuevo él.

—Es más seguro para ti si no lo sabes.

—Sí, bien, ¿entonces qué? —Él parecía más mayor que antes, más duro y más seguro—. Sé que no lo hiciste, así que si necesitas ayuda, sólo tienes que pedírmela.

La fe incondicional que él le demostró hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta.

—Estarás saltándote la ley si me ayudas —se sentía obligada a decírselo pues la conciencia le pesaba por haberlo llamado.

—Lo sé —dijo serenamente él—. La quebranté al no decirles todo lo que sabía sobre esa noche y la volví a quebrantar al entrar esa noche en los ordenadores del banco para que pudieras coger dinero. ¿Qué es otra felonía entre amigos?

Ella respiro profundamente.

—Bien. ¿Puedes entrar en el sistema de ordenadores de la Fundación sin que te descubran?

—Seguro —dijo con completa confianza—. Ya te dije que siempre hay una puerta trasera. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es encontrarla. Pero si es un sistema cerrado, tendré que ir allí para entrar. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

Bella hizo una respiración profunda, mientras intentaba recordar lo que había visto del sistema de ordenadores cuando había ido a la Fundación, algo que no había sucedido a menudo.

—Creo que es un sistema cerrado.

—¿Vamos a entrar a media noche? —parecía ávido; Seth era un verdadero pirata informático, capaz de llegar a cualquier extremo para practicar su arte ilegal.

—No —Harmony no le había dado ningún consejo para entrar en un edificio con seguridad profesional sin hacer sonar la alarma, pero le había dado algunas indicaciones para poder esconderse a la luz del día—. Entraremos durante el día, como la mayoría del servicio de mantenimiento. No sé cómo podremos pasar inadvertidos, pero pensaremos en algo.

—Te lo vuelvo a decir —dijo Seth—. Siempre hay una puerta trasera.


	17. 675 años

**Esta historia pertenece a Linda Howard, al terminar dire su nombre real. Los nombres y descripciones de algunos personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer.**

El libro contiene desde los primeros caps un alto contenido sexual y de violencia, por lo que si lo leen, _ES BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO_ :)

Gracias a Angie Masen por sus correcciones y a las chicas que han leido y dejado RR por esta y la otra de las historias y agregarla como favorita y/o alerta

capitulo doble solo si no me quieren asesinar por ausentarme jejejejejjeje y esto se pone cada vez mejor

_XOXO_

**_Dhampi_**

* * *

><p><strong>675 años<br>**

Cuando Edward volvió cabalgando de patrullar, Sim se reunió con él con una expresión angustiada.

—Dimitri y Tearlach no han vuelto de cazar —le informó.

Edward miró como el cielo se oscurecía. El corto día invernal se marchitaba rápidamente y las amenazadoras nubes grises prometían más nieve. El viento revolvió su cabello haciendo que volara sobre su rostro, con impaciencia lo echó hacia atrás mientras saltaba del caballo.

—Traed a Cinnteach— pidió. El caballo castrado era estable, y tenía la resistencia de dos caballos.

—Hecho —Sim señaló con la cabeza a un muchacho que se acercaba con un bayo—. Tengo a otros dos muchachos disponibles, por si vos los queréis.

—Sólo tú e Iver —dijo Edward. Los dos hombres eran los mejores arqueros de Creag Dhu, sin contarle a él. Quizás era temerario llevar sólo dos hombres con él, pero siempre cuidaba de dejar el castillo bien protegido. El invierno había enfriado el ansia de sangre de Hay contra Creag Dhu; había pasado un mes sin que fueran atacados. Dimitri y Tearlach eran cazadores experimentados, silenciosos, sabían leer bien el tiempo, si nada se lo hubiera impedido, ya habrían vuelto.

Dimitri y Tearlach habían salido al alba, intentando cazar un ciervo cuyas pisadas en la nieve habían visto ya dos veces, pero la taimada bestia había logrado escapar a tiempo. Aunque Dimitri ya no era joven, continuaba siendo el mejor rastreador del castillo. Dimitri tenía un don para el silencio, Tearlach uno para la paciencia; trabajaban bien juntos. Edward sospechaba que a Dimitri le gustaba cazar en invierno porque las salvajes y vacías montañas le recordaban de algún modo a una catedral, abovedada y santa. Creag Dhu tenía una capilla pero no sacerdote, porque los santos varones buscaban deberes más seguros que confesar a salvajes renegados, y por eso la capilla había estado vacía durante mucho tiempo.

Edward prefería no tener ningún recordatorio de la Iglesia o de Dios, Dimitri sentía profundamente su ausencia y buscaba un refugio sagrado en la naturaleza. Había pensado que salir para reabastecer las cocinas del castillo era bastante seguro.

Edward volvió a marcharse tras cinco minutos, después de haber tenido tiempo sólo de tragarse un trozo de pan y carne, y beber una taza caliente de cerveza.

Aunque debido a la lana y las pieles se mantenía caliente, notó como el aire frío golpeaba su cara.

Trazaron un lento círculo alrededor del castillo, buscando las huellas de Dimitri y Tearlach donde ellos entraron al bosque. Las huellas eran bastante claras en la nieve y fáciles de seguir.

Edward alzó la cabeza, sus fosas nasales se abrieron y su dibujó un gesto sombrío mientras inspeccionaba el lúgubre bosque blanco y negro. La nieve amortiguaba el sonido, haciendo que estuvieran rodeados por un silencio que sólo se rompía por el ruido de sus propios pasos, e incluso éste era bastante amortiguado. Él presentía problemas, y tenía una extraña sensación en la nuca.

—Cuidado —dijo suavemente él, y Sim e Iver se movieron apartándose de él, desplegándose para que fuera menos probable atraparlos a los tres en una emboscada y para ponerse más fácilmente a cubierto.

Las patrullas diarias no habían revelado huellas de hombres o de caballos que se dirigieran hacía Creag Dhu; pero si Hay estuviera lo bastante resuelto y fuera lo bastante artero, habría mandado a sus hombres un día o más antes de que comenzara a nevar y les habría hecho esperar a que se presentara la mejor oportunidad. En una cueva pequeña, los montañeses podrían sobrevivir al frío y a la nieve con facilidad. Esconder sus monturas sería mas difícil y Hay no era tan tonto como para mandar a sus hombres a pie. También necesitarían agua potable.

—Si hay algún Hay cerca, estarán cansados de no hacer nada —mantuvo un tono de voz bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Sim e Iver le oyeran. Los dos asintieron con la cabeza, moviendo inquietos los ojos y sin detenerse en ningún lugar durante más de un segundo.

Pero Edward no notó ninguna presencia en el bosque a pesar de la sensación de peligro. Él sabía que lo estaban observando ya que lo había sentido con bastante frecuencia durante los últimos meses. A veces esos ojos pertenecían a un Hay; pero otras veces él sabía que era ella, la mujer, el espíritu. No sabía por qué lo observaba o qué deseaba, pero podía sentir su mirada cuando luchaba, su ansiedad debido al peligro que él corría y el alivio cuando salía victorioso e indemne. Era desquiciante darse cuenta de su cercanía cuando estaba acostado con —la mayoría de las veces encima— de una mujer, ardiente y deseosa. La irritación que sentía hacia ella iba en aumento, si alguna vez lograba ponerle las manos encima, estaría tentado de estrangularla.

Lo observaba en los momentos más inoportunos, pero ahora él cabalgaba sólo por bosque sombrío. Los copos de nieve que se arremolinaban mientras caían, rozando su cara con su beso helado. Apenas se podía divisar las huellas en la nieve.

Las orejas de Cinnteach se inclinaron hacia delante, y Edward tiró de las riendas acercándose más lentamente. Nada se movía delante de ellos, pero el viento traía un olor, débil pero inconfundible. La montura de Sim se movió inquieta, levantando la cabeza.

Edward se apeó, con la mano derecha cerrada alrededor de la empuñadura de su espada. Sus agudos sentidos sintieron una mirada fija en él, tan clara como si le tocasen, y giró hacia un lado mientras oía el canto de una flecha y el afilado metal se clavaba en su hombro izquierdo con fuerza. Se arrodilló poniéndose a cubierto detrás de un árbol grande, viendo cómo Sim e Iver también se protegían tras un árbol, sus caras estaban sombrías cuando le miraron. Les indicó que se encontraba bien e hizo señas para que cambiaran sus posiciones con el fin de acorralar a los intrusos.

Había tomado la precaución de llevar una camisa de seda bajo la túnica, algo que insistía en que todos sus hombres hicieran, pero aun así el hombro le ardía como siete infiernos. Algo que todos los templarios sabían era que una flecha no podía agujerear la seda. La mayoría de las veces el daño causado por una flecha no se notaba al ser alcanzado por ella, sino cuando se intentaba quitarla. Si se era herido por una flecha, la seda penetraría en la carne envolviendo la punta de la flecha, esto evitaría las infecciones y también permitiría quitar la fecha con seguridad cubriendo los bordes afilados.

Metiendo la mano dentro de su camisa, tomo la seda que envolvía la flecha y tiró. El arma salió de la carne de golpe, pero no sin esfuerzo. Apretó los dientes contra el dolor; si bien la seda podía disminuir la gravedad de una herida de flecha, éstas seguían sin ser agradables. La sangre se deslizó por su hombro, manchando su camisa.

El dolor siempre lo había hecho enfadar. Sus ojos se entrecerraron hasta que no fueron más que pequeñas aberturas de media noche mientras resbalaba hasta la tierra y se arrastraba hasta quedar tras un leño caído. Cada movimiento, hacía que le doliera más el hombro, por lo que se enfadaba aún más. La nieve caía cada vez más rápido, haciendo que casi no hubiera luz. Sim e Iver estaban ahora en posición, esperando que apareciera un blanco, pero no se movía nada. Edward excavó la nieve con los dedos buscando una piedra o un palo. Bastaría con un guijarro, ya que un ruido sutil sería más efectivo que un gran estruendo. Allí estaba; un palo pegajoso, mojado y putrefacto debido al agua. Sin salir de su escondite, lanzó el palo en la dirección en la que había venido la flecha, aterrizando éste con un ruido similar al que haría un hombro chocando contra una rama cargada de nieve y haciendo que la nieve de ésta cayera al suelo.

Un arquero se levantó rápidamente detrás de una roca, con el arco preparado, mientras sus ojos de cazador barrían el área del blanco. El canto de una flecha volvió a sonar cuando la flecha de Iver atravesó el cuello del arquero. Los dedos del arquero se debilitaron soltando el arco y haciendo que la flecha se hundiera en el suelo ante él.

Mientras se balanceaba sobre las puntas de los pies, sus ojos se dilataron e intentó arañar su garganta para quitar la flecha. Un murmullo ahogado salió de su boca, seguido por un borbotón de sangre y se derrumbó en la nieve.

Sim hizo volar otra flecha. No tenía ningún blanco definido pero la envió volando hasta un espeso arbusto que podía proporcionar un buen escondite. Su suposición era correcta, ya que un lamento de dolor lleno el frío aire. Edward aprovechó la distracción para moverse nuevamente, hasta otro árbol que estaba más cerca de donde había sido herido. Sus dientes blancos brillaron cuando inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un rugido espeluznante. Salió de su refugio como un león saltando sobre su presa. Cuatro hombres salieron sus escondites, sobresaltados por la ensangrentada aparición que de repente estaba ante ellos con una enorme espada relampagueante. Un hombre intentó levantar su propia espada, y se oyó el sonido del choque de metal contra metal, pero él cayó al suelo bajo el peso mayor de Edward.

Sim e Iver soltaron cada uno una flecha más, y luego salieron gritando de sus escondites.

Edward empujó su daga bajo las costillas de un hombre y la movió lateralmente hasta llegar al hueso.

El hombre se arqueó convulsionándose y Edward giró separándose de él, cuando volvieron a atacarlo, dejó caer una rodilla a tierra y clavó la daga ensangrentada hacia arriba. El afilado metal cortó el vientre suave y Edward sostuvo la daga mientras el hombre se destripaba a sí mismo por la velocidad adquirida por su propio movimiento.

Edward se puso de pie, pero Sim e Iver habían desarmado a los hombres con los que se habían enfrentado, y sólo quedaban tres de pie, jadeando suavemente y con vapor elevándose sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Y tu hombro? —preguntó Iver, señalando la herida con la cabeza.

—No es grave —era verdad, pero quemaba como el infierno. Edward se dirigió furioso hacia su caballo. Estaba ahora seguro de que no encontrarían con vida a Dimitri y Tearlach. Los miembros del clan Hay lo habían planeado bien, se habían movido furtivamente, escondiéndose hasta que pudieron tender una emboscada a menos hombres que los que eran ellos, malditos cobardes hijos de puta.

Encontró a sus hombres un minuto después. Dimitri estaba echado de espaldas, sus ojos azules abiertos y vacíos miraban ciegamente el cielo. Edward se apeó del caballo y se arrodilló al lado de su viejo amigo, tocando su cara, alzando su mano. Ya estaba frío, sus miembros rígidos. La flecha le había dado el corazón.

No había sufrido, pensó Edward, tirando del tartán de Dimitri para cubrir su cara. Su expresión era casi pacífica, como si por fin dejara atrás una vida en la que no había tenido lugar.

—Adieu, mon ami— susurró El francés era la lengua en la que había sido adiestrado como un templario, y en ella le ofrecería el último adiós a su amigo.

Todos se habían ido ahora, todos los caballeros que habían tomado esposa tenían hijos ahora, algunos mantenían sus votos. Pero ya no eran Caballeros; sólo él permanecía al servicio de la Orden. Había sido así durante catorce años, y todavía mientras Dimitri había estado con él había sentido la afinidad. Ahora no quedaba nadie en Creag Dhu que pudiera siquiera empezar a comprenderle.

—Tearlach vive —dijo Sim, apretando profundamente los dedos contra la herida que el hombre tenía en el cuello. Examinando la cantidad de sangre en la tierra nevada, sacudió su desgreñada cabeza.

—Sin embargo, se desangrara aquí fuera. No sobrevivirá hasta mañana.

Edward estaba de pie y alzó el cuerpo de Dimitri hasta su hombro.

—Quizás —dijo—. Pero si él se muere, lo hará estando entre amigos.

Esa noche él estaba sentado solo en su cámara, sin poder dormir, bebiendo licor fuerte que quemaba su garganta. Estaba borracho, pero la cerveza no había hecho nada para mejorar su humor. El hombro le latía; se había limitado a limpiar la herida con la misma cerveza que había bebido y a poner un cataplasma para evitar cualquier infección. Aunque tenía calor por la fiebre, no la temía; siempre que había recibido una herida, poco después había comenzado la fiebre, y había notado que parecía sanar más rápido que aquellos a los que la fiebre tardaba más en aparecer. La herida estaba limpia tras aplicar la fuerte cerveza inglesa; en dos días sólo sentiría una leve punzada en el hombro. El calor de la chimenea entibió su espalada y sus hombros desnudos. Salvo por su tartán enrollado en las caderas, estaba desnudo.

Su expresión era sombría cuando contempló la cámara vacía. Malditos Hay; si pudiera exterminar al clan entero, librar a las regiones montañosas de su presencia hedionda, lograría venganza para Dimitri. El momento llegaría pronto, cuando el invierno alzara su helada mano de las montañas.

Pero ahora estaba borracho, febril y solo con sus pensamientos. No había nadie vigilándolo, nadie cerca, cuando él la necesitaba a su lado.

Mientras sentía el dolor de la soledad, cerró los ojos. Durante toda su vida se había visto obligado a esconder partes de sí mismo al mundo. Su parentesco con los Bruce siempre había estado oculto, incluso antes de que él fuera nombrado rey.

Después, con los Caballeros se había visto obligado a negar su propia naturaleza, aunque había ido a dormir todas las noches con los brazos y el cuerpo doliéndole de necesidad. Ahora podía dar rienda suelta su lujuria, pero debía mantener en secreto sus años como caballero, aunque esos ocho años lo habían transformado en el hombre que era.

Incluso con Jasper, que sabía todo esto, debía mantener en secreto el hecho de que era el Guardián y el maldito voto que gobernaba su vida.

Sólo con ella no tenía nada que esconder. Fuera quien fuese, o lo que fuese, sentía que lo conocía mejor que nadie, su cuerpo hasta la médula e incluso su mente mientras dormía. Cuando la tomó en sus brazos, cuando llegó a él en el silencio de la oscura noche, sabía que clase de hombre era y aun así se aferró a él mientras le ofrecía su cuerpo y a si misma.

Edward inspiró a través de sus dientes cuando la lujuria lo golpeó duramente. La quería pero no en un sueño. La quería real y caliente bajo sus manos, oler su aroma fresco y dulce al tomarla. Su anhelo era tan fuerte que casi podía sentirla.

Sus manos se cerraron en puños, mientras intentaba atrapar la sensación de su piel sedosa bajo sus manos.

La fiebre, la cerveza y el anhelo combinados hicieron que de repente ella apareciera ante él, las manos de la joven se deslizaron con ligereza por sus hombros desnudos. Sintió su preocupación cuando ella tocó la venda sobre la herida, pero no era su preocupación lo que ansiaba de ella. Ferozmente la acercó a él y la sentó en su regazo mientras le quitaba los pocos retazos de tela que llevaba encima.

Realmente no podía verle la cara, pero ella estaba aquí y eso era todo lo que importaba. Él puso su mano sobre su estómago frío, calentándola con su contacto, sintiendo cómo sus músculos se contraían mientras ella contenía la respiración. Sus pequeños pezones eran perlados, como él había sabido que lo serían. Ella respondía a su más ligero toque; Edward sabía que si deslizaba la mano entre sus piernas, hacia la delicada apertura escondida allí, sus dedos la encontrarían húmeda, preparada para él.

En cambio cerró la mano sobre sus pechos, ahuecándola sobre ellos, frotando su dedo pulgar encima de sus pezones, entonces inclinó su cabeza oscura para tomarlos en su boca y succionar suavemente. Ella se estremeció en sus brazos, intentando apretarse más contra él. Sus pechos eran encantadores, pequeños, redondos, delicados y tan sensibles que él sabía que a ella le dolería si la tocaba toscamente como a otras mujeres les gustaba. Ella era más delicada que cualquier otra mujer que él había conocido, frágil y fuerte, su piel era como seda translúcida.

Él no podía esperar ya. La necesitaba demasiado. Le dio la vuelta, acostándola sobre el banco. Apartó su tartán a un lado, y mientras subía al banco mantuvo abiertos los muslos de ella y se movió entre ellos. Él miró mientras entraba en ella, demasiado grande, demasiado brutal para la carne suave que se estiraba bajo su presión, pero ella lo tomó, arqueándose mientras gritaba de placer. Él rechinó los dientes cuando la estrechez de su funda lo envolvió y mientras empujaba lenta y profundamente dentro de ella, se inclinó sobre ella; estaba casi delirante por la fiebre, la bebida y las sensaciones que hervían en él, pero la necesitaba tanto que no se podría detener. Los brazos de ella se cerraron alrededor de su cuello y sintió su pasión que igualaba la de él, su necesidad tan grande como la suya, su aceptación de todo lo que él era; y él supo que ya no estaba solo. Pero lo estaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron y la fantasía se hizo pedazos. Se sentó allí, respirando con dificultad mientras la maldecía en silencio. Maldita por burlarse de esa manera, tentándolo con su presencia y luego desapareciendo cuando más la necesitaba. La soledad cayó sobre él, y sus hombros se hundieron por la carga. Su cabeza se inclinó sobre su pecho, y cerró los ojos, mientras intentaba recobrar su presencia, pero ella se había ido y era como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

—¿Dónde estás ahora, muchacha? —murmuró.

**/***/  
><strong>

Bella se levantó de la cama, mientras agarraba la pistola. Alguien había hablado a su lado, casi en su oído. Se apoyó contra la pared, con la pistola firmemente cogida con las dos manos y la movió de un lado a otro buscando un blanco, pero allí no había nada. El cuarto estaba vacío, oscuro, iluminado solamente por la luz de las farolas que se filtraba a través de las cortinas. Se echó hacia atrás, jadeando. Un sueño. Sólo un sueño, y por una vez no de Edward, ¿o sí? La voz que la había despertado era profunda, ronca, y ella había oído la palabra "muchacha".

Sí. Edward. Cerró los ojos mientras respiraba profunda y lentamente, intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón. Estaba más tranquila unos momentos después, pero lejos del sueño y mentalmente repasó lo que había oído.

Profunda, gutural, ronca por el whisky. No era la voz suave de un experto seductor, sino la de un hombre acostumbrado a mandar: completamente seguro de si mismo, decidido. Y aún así él había preguntado calladamente "¿Dónde estás ahora, muchacha?", como si verdaderamente la necesitara.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron nuevamente ensanchándose. Después de todo había estado soñando; ahora recordó un trozo del sueño, en el cual se veía a Edward el Negro sentado en silencio ante el fuego. Pero algo era distinto, como si no fuera en absoluto un sueño suyo, algo fuera de ella que la había atraído.

Cada vez recordaba más partes del sueño. Lo vio solo, medio desnudo, solo con el tartán sobre sus caderas. Evidentemente lo habían herido, pues una venda áspera envolvía su hombro izquierdo, el pálido lino contra su piel aceitunada. El miedo la envolvió, y quiso acercarse a él y asegurarse por si misma de que estaba bien.

Tenía una copa de metal en su mano. Estaba bebiendo, mirando al vacío y su expresión era sombría.

Su soledad, su absoluto aislamiento le hicieron daño en su interior. Entonces él cerró sus ojos y abruptamente ella se encontró allí, entre sus brazos, tendida desnuda en su regazo mientras él acariciaba y chupaba sus pechos.

Bella tembló ante el recuerdo que no era un recuerdo real, era más que un recuerdo. De algún modo ella estaba acostada sobre el banco mientras él se agachaba sobre ella, viendo su cara tensa mientras empujaba una y otra vez. Mientras lo sentía en su interior el placer aumentó, hasta que ella envolvió fuertemente sus brazos contra su fuerte cuello, llorando casi de alegría.

Y entonces, nada. Él se había ido, el sueño había terminado con solo un murmullo: "¿Dónde estás ahora, muchacha?", resonando en su mente, como si ella hubiera debido estar allí, cuidando su herida y ofreciendo el consuelo que las mujeres siempre han ofrecido a los guerreros.

Sentía pesar por no estar allí. Su imagen era aguda y cristalina en su mente. Estaba sentado de espaldas ante un fuego y la luz dorada hacía brillar sus hombros desnudos, sus anchos y poderosos músculos, y un halo se dibujaba sobre pelo largo negro.

El mismo pelo negro se extendía por su pecho, y una delgada línea de seda bajaba por su estómago duro como una tabla hasta el pequeño y tenso círculo de su ombligo. Sus piernas largas eran musculosas, eran las piernas más fuertes que había visto en un ser humano, la delineación de sus músculos fuertes como roca sólida evidenciaban una vida de luchas con espada, batallas, de controlar un gran semental con la fuerza en sus muslos, de llevar una armadura que pesaba más de 45 kilos y luchar con ella. Era el cuerpo de un guerrero, afilado como un arma, una herramienta.

Pero él era sólo un hombre, pensó con dolorosa ternura. Sangraba, sentía dolor, se sentaba solo emborrachándose y se preguntaba gruñonamente por qué no había ninguna mujer atendiéndolo. Era su imaginación la que la hizo pensar en el sueño que él le estaba hablando solamente a ella.

Si él hubiera estado... si ella realmente hubiera estado a su lado... Hubiera conseguido que él se acostara en la cama, ponerlo más cómodo. Seguramente estaba febril, una tela fría en la frente le hubiera hecho sentirse mejor. Sin embargo, no dudaba de que sería un paciente terrible.

En lugar de descansar, insistiría en que ella se acostara debajo suyo y pronto sus manos vagarían por dentro de su camisa.

—¡Maldición!— gimió Bella, mientras se apretaba los ojos con las manos. Su respiración era suave y rápida, y se sentía húmeda y caliente. Sus pezones estaban duros y erguidos, empujando el delgado tejido de su camiseta. Ya era bastante malo que a veces tuviera sueños eróticos con él, pero era una traición aún mayor hacía Mike que también despierta soñara con Edward el Negro.

La pistola todavía estaba en su mano, fría de repente contra su sien.

Cuidadosamente la dejó y pensó en regresar a la cama, pero estaba completamente despierta. Miró fijamente su reloj.

Ni siquiera eran las once todavía; había dormido menos de una hora. Sin embargo, tiempo suficiente para que Edward se adueñase de su subconsciente.

Durante ocho meses había estado muerta por dentro, y quería continuar así. No había habido risas, ni brillo del sol, ni el reconocimiento de un cielo azul profundo o del drama de una tormenta. Era más seguro de esa manera, era más fácil; no quería ningún signo de que regresaba a la vida, porque sólo la debilitarían. Volver a sentir solo la debilitaría. Durante ocho meses no había sido capaz de derramar ninguna lágrima, las contenía una barrera de hielo que la rodeaba. Edward era una grieta en esa pared de hielo; el día que se derrumbase esa barrera, también lo haría ella.

No podía permitirse el lujo de la debilidad que él representaba. Tenía que terminar rápidamente con esos condenados escritos gaélicos, para poder sacar de su mente a Edward. Si pudiera conseguir vengarse de James, quizás así su mente se aliviaría, comenzaría a cicatrizar, y entonces su subconsciente no necesitaría aferrarse a la imagen de un sueño.

Bien, el sueño estaba definitivamente fuera de consideración. Gimió, pensando que necesitaba descansar pues mañana ella y Seth planeaban entrar en el sistema de ordenadores de la Fundación; pero en vez de acostarse encendió una luz. Su mente corría a toda prisa; hasta que se calmara podía dedicarse a trabajar.

No se molestó en coger su ordenador portátil, sólo tomó su cuaderno y los papeles que quedaban en gaélico, y se sentó en un sillón del cuarto, uno de vinilo resquebrajado que había hecho más cómodo poniendo una sábana encima de él. Todavía podía oír el crujir del vinilo, pero por lo menos ahora no se quedaba pegada al sillón.

Cogió una página y gimió. Más fórmulas matemáticas, sin embargo, gracias a Dios, estaban en latín. Sus cejas se arquearon por la sorpresa. Esta era la primera vez que los dos idiomas habían sido mezclados en un capítulo. También la letra era diferente, más pesada, más simple. Garabateó las fórmulas en su cuaderno, traduciéndolas al inglés.

—Para veinte años la proporción de agua será… — sin parar iba dando las fracciones precisas para, supuestamente, viajar al año elegido. También estaba incluido el voltaje de energía necesario, o por lo menos creía que era eso; no habían tenido conocimientos sobre electricidad a parte de observar los relámpagos, así que ¿qué estaban midiendo exactamente? Energía, sí, ¿pero de qué tipo?

Mientras bostezaba, fue copiándolo todo. Era como anotar una receta complicada, aunque no la mitad de interesante. Si algo lograría dormirla, sería esto.

Empezó a leer en voz alta, canturreando las palabras.

—Para DCLXXV años —veamos, D son quinientos años, la C agrega otros cien,

L cincuenta años, las dos X siguientes agregan cada una, diez años, y una V, que eran cinco. Seiscientos setenta y cinco años—. Te estás poniendo bastante preciso, ¿no es así? —le murmuró al escritor de hacía tanto tiempo.

Distraídamente, restó seiscientos setenta y cinco de 1997, sólo para saber en que año acabaría un viajero del tiempo actual usando esta fórmula exacta: 1322.

—Un año maravilloso —dijo mientras bostezaba—. Lo recuerdo bien —qué coincidencia; 1322 era el tiempo de Edward el Negro.

Volvió la página, preparada para más matemáticas. Pestañeó al ver las palabras, mientras se preguntaba si tendría más sueño del que había pensado, o quizás de algún modo había metido una hoja que de ningún modo pertenecía a los papeles gaélicos. Leyó las palabras de nuevo y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

—No —dijo suavemente—. Es imposible.

Pero allí estaba, escrito en gaélico y por la misma mano pesada que había escrito las fórmulas matemáticas.

_"¿Requerís vos una prueba? En el Año de Nuestro Señor de 1945, el Guardián mató a la bestia alemana, y así llegó Bella a Creag Dhu."_

_Edward MacJasper, año 1322._

Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba jadeando, y un temblor la recorrió. La página flotó ante sus ojos, las palabras se desenfocaron. El término alemán no existía en esa época.

¿Cómo podía alguien del siglo catorce saber algo que pasaría en el vigésimo? Era imposible, a menos que la fórmula funcionase. A menos que ellos hubieran sabido viajar a través del tiempo.


	18. Hitler

**Esta historia pertenece a Linda Howard, al terminar dire su nombre real. Los nombres y descripciones de algunos personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer.**

El libro contiene desde los primeros caps un alto contenido sexual y de violencia, por lo que si lo leen, _ES BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO_ :)

Gracias a Angie Masen por sus correcciones y a las chicas que han leido y dejado RR por esta y la otra de las historias y agregarla como favorita y/o alerta

capitulo doble solo si no me quieren asesinar por ausentarme jejejejejjeje y esto se pone cada vez mejor

_XOXO_

**_Dhampi_**

* * *

><p><strong>Hitler<br>**

Seth no la reconoció. Habían acordado reunirse a las puertas de un supermercado la tarde siguiente, y Bella había llegado más de una hora antes para comprobar si había algo sospechoso. Ella odiaba no ser capaz de confiar plenamente en Seth, pero había demasiado en juego.

Vio como Seth llegaba en su querido Chevelle 66. Al oír el ruido similar al de una tos que hacía el coche, dos hombres de mediana edad lo miraron envidiosos.

Pobre Seth. Quería atraer a las mujeres, pero en cambio su coche atraía a diversos hombres. Desde la última vez que ella lo había visto, había hecho algunos trabajos adicionales en el Chevelle; ahora estaba pintado, realmente del mismo color rojo brillante de los coches de bomberos.

Él estacionó al final de una calle y esperó. No había aparecido nadie sospechoso en esa hora que Bella había pasado esperando, pero aún así esperó.

Tras quince minutos más, bajó de la camioneta y caminó sobre la nieve que había caído desde que llegó al estacionamiento, aún continuaba nevando, y los copos bailaban y se arremolinaban por el viento. Se acercó al Chevelle y golpeó la ventana.

Seth bajó la ventanilla unos centímetros.

—¿Sí, qué quiere? —preguntó con un poco de impaciencia.

—Hola, Seth —dijo ella, y los ojos de él se agrandaron por el susto. Él bajo corriendo del coche, resbalándose un poco y se agarró a la puerta para evitar caer.

—Dios mío —mascullo—. Dios mío.

—Es una peluca —dijo ella. Llevaba una rubia, con una gorra de béisbol y gafas de sol. Sumado a eso la pérdida de más de quince kilos y nadie que la hubiera conocido la reconocería.

La mirada alelada de Seth la recorrió desde los pies, pasando por los pantalones y la cazadora vaqueros, y volviendo a su cara. Su boca se abrió, pero ningún sonido salió. La punta de su nariz se puso roja.

—Dios mío —dijo nuevamente. De improviso se arrojó sobre ella y la envolvió con los dos brazos, sosteniéndola firmemente mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro. Bella había estado durante demasiado tiempo al borde de un ataque de nervios; su primer instinto fue darle un pisotón en los pies. Pero entonces él hizo un sonido estrangulado, sus hombros se agitaron, y ella comprendió que él estaba llorando.

—Sh… —dijo ella suavemente, mientras ponía sus propios brazos alrededor de él—. Está bien —Se sentía extraña al permitir que la tocaran y al tocar a alguien a cambio. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin contacto físico que se sentía torpe y hambrienta.

—He estado tan asustado —dijo él contra su gorra del béisbol, con voz temblorosa—. Sin saber si estabas bien, si tenías un sitio donde estar.

—A veces sí, a veces no —dijo ella, mientras le daba golpecitos en la espalda—. La primera semana fue la peor. ¿Crees que podemos entrar en el coche? No quiero llamar la atención.

—¿Qué? ¡Oh! Claro —él caminó alrededor del coche para abrirle la puerta del pasajero, una cortesía que la emocionó. Él todavía era alto y delgado, aún se le resbalaban las gafas hasta el final de la nariz, pero en varios detalles pequeños se notaba que maduraba. Sus hombros parecían un poco más pesados, su voz había perdido algo de su tono juvenil, e incluso su barba incipiente, era un poco más espesa. La virilidad le sentaba mucho mejor que la niñez; cuando otros hombres de su edad pelearan contra la curva de la felicidad, Seth aún estaría delgado.

Él se deslizó tras el volante y cerró la puerta de golpe, entonces se volvió a examinarla. Sus ojos estaban todavía húmedos, pero agitó la cabeza con asombro.

—No te habría reconocido —admitió él con temor—. Pareces más pequeña.

—Adelgacé— lo corrigió ella—. Pero soy tan alta como antes. Más alta —dijo ella señalando los cuatro centímetros de los tacones de sus botas.

—Estupendo —dijo él, mirándolos y pestañeando con fuerza. Él miro fijamente sus propios pies, y ella pensó que él podría volverse pronto un hombre de botas. No había nada como las botas para dar a un hombre seguridad. O viniendo al caso, una mujer; definitivamente ella andaba con más autoridad cuando llevaba botas.

Entonces él miro su cara y ella vio como volvía a temblarle el labio.

—Pareces cansada —dijo bruscamente.

—No pude dormir anoche —ésa era la verdad sin adornos. Después de leer la pequeña nota de Edward el Negro, le había sido imposible cerrar los ojos. Cada vez que pensaba en ello, sentía un escalofrío en la columna vertebral y se le ponía la piel de gallina. Pero tras el susto inicial, lo que le daba miedo no era que él hubiera viajado a 1945, sino la frase: "Y así vino Bella a Creag Dhu". Ciertamente él quería decir un estado de belleza, pero sentía que era personal, de algún modo escrito específicamente para ella. Sentía como si él la invitara a usar la formula, a caminar a través de las capas de energía del tiempo. Sus cálculos habían sido muy específicos, exactamente para viajar seiscientos setenta y cinco años, hasta 1322, el año en que el mensaje se escribió.

Seth extendió la mano y cogiendo la de ella, la apretó.

—¿Dónde has estado?

—En movimiento. No me he quedado mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar.

—La policía.

—No es la policía lo que me preocupa, sino los hombres de James. Por lo menos la policía no está tratando de atraparme activamente, no después del tiempo que ha pasado. Seguro que seguirán tras la pista, pero no es eso lo importante. Los hombres de James casi me cogieron una vez.

—Es tan raro —dijo él agitando la cabeza—. ¿Tenías razón al pensar que todo esto se debía a los papeles que tenías?

—Sé que fue por eso —ella miró fijamente por la ventana que se empañaba con su respiración.

—Los traduje. Sé exactamente por qué los quiere él.

Mientras miraba su perfil delicado, Seth cerró su mano en puños. Quería llevarla a alguna parte y darle de comer, quería envolverla con una manta, quería darle puñetazos a algo. Ella parecía tan frágil. Sí, eso era. Frágil. Bella siempre había sido una persona especial para él; la conocía desde niño, desde los diecisiete había estado enamorado de ella. Ella había sido siempre tan buena con él, tratándolo como a un igual cuando la mayoría de los adultos no lo hacían. Bella era una persona buena, inteligente y amable, y su boca, oh su boca le hacía sentirse caliente y mareado. Aunque había soñado con besarla, nunca lo había hecho. Fue un pensamiento horrible, pero cuando ella le había llamado el día anterior, había pensado otra vez en besarla e incluso pensó que ahora no estaría mal porque Mike estaba muerto.

Pero mirándola él supo que no estaría de acuerdo, que nunca lo estaría. Ella estaba callada, triste y distante, y esa boca no parecía haber sonreído nunca. Él apartó esos pensamientos, y metió la mano en el asiento trasero para coger una copia impresa del ordenador.

—Aquí —dijo él, poniéndolo en su regazo. Nunca podría besarla, pero haría lo que pudiera para ayudarla—. Es un plano del edificio de la Fundación.

Bella se quitó las gafas de sol y las puso en el salpicadero.

—¿Dónde los conseguiste? —preguntó sorprendida, mientras miraba las paginas.

—Bien, es un edificio bastante nuevo —explicó él—. Una copia de los planes está en el archivo de proyectos de la ciudad, supongo que es para casos de emergencia.

Ella le dirigió una mirada indirecta.

—¿Así que fuiste al ayuntamiento y conseguiste una copia?

—No exactamente. Los saqué de sus ordenadores —dijo él alegremente.

—Espero que sin hacer saltan ninguna alarma.

—Ah, por favor —se mofó él.

—Era un chiste —no había modo de regañarlo por eso, cuando le estaba pidiendo que cometiera un crimen mucho más serio.

—Entrar en los ordenadores de la Fundación no será tan fácil —le advirtió ella.

—No, pero ya me lo había imaginado. Tu idea de entrar con los de mantenimiento es buena. Robaremos un par de uniformes y directos a dentro. Pero todo lo que necesitamos es entrar en el edificio, no realmente en las oficinas de la Fundación. Mira —dijo mientras señalaba el mapa—. Aquí está el ascensor de servicio. Lo tomamos en el piso de abajo, luego usamos este panel de acceso que hay en el techo para acceder al panel eléctrico. Me conecto a una de las líneas, me llevo la lista de archivos, y nos vamos de allí.

—¿Y las alarmas?

—Bien, es un sistema autónomo, para que no se tengan que preocupar por ningún hacker; ciertos archivos pueden estar codificados, pero no el propio sistema. Mi trabajo es conseguir los archivos codificados.

Aunque ella no esperaba que fuera tan fácil acceder a los archivos de la Fundación como a los de la ciudad, él hacía que pareciera muy fácil. James era demasiado inteligente, demasiado taimado, y tenía demasiado que esconder.

—Allí tiene que haber una lista de contraseñas para acceder a los archivos codificados, pero podría estar en cualquier parte. James las puede tener consigo en su casa, o en una caja fuerte en la oficina. De cualquier modo, nosotros no podremos conseguirla.

Mientras sonreía abiertamente, él negó con la cabeza.

—Te sorprenderías de cuántas personas guardan una lista de contraseñas en su escritorio. Sin embargo, merece la pena echar una mirada cuando estemos seguros de que todo el mundo se ha ido a casa.

—Tengo algunas ideas sobre las contraseñas —dijo ella—. Probaremos esas primero —ella se estremeció ante la idea de entrar en las oficinas vacías y que no estuvieran completamente vacías después de todo, pero James podía trabajar hasta tarde. Oír su voz por teléfono había sido horrible, no creía ser capaz de soportar verlo. Pero aún así, si era necesario forzar la entrada en su oficina, lo haría. Seth estaría deseoso, pero ella no deseaba permitírselo, ya lo había involucrado bastante.

—De acuerdo. —dijo él, prácticamente brincando de entusiasmo—. Vamos.

—¿Ahora?

—¿Por qué no?

Por qué no, de hecho. No había ninguna razón para esperar, no si conseguían dos uniformes del servicio de mantenimiento.

—¿Tienes tu ordenador portátil? —preguntó ella.

—En el asiento trasero.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces podríamos hacer la prueba. Iremos en mi camión.

—¿Por qué? —él la miro como si fuera una ofensa su renuncia a viajar en el Chevelle.

—Tu coche llama un poco la atención —señaló ella en tono seco.

Una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

—Sí, lo es, ¿no? —dijo mientras daba una palmadita cariñosa al salpicadero—. De acuerdo —él cogió el ordenador portátil y sacó las llaves del contacto. Bella agarró sus gafas de sol. Salieron y después de cerrar con llave las puertas, empezaron a caminar por el resbaladizo aparcamiento.

Guardaron silencio mientras Bella conducía. Aunque Bella intentó pensar en algún plan factible para conseguir los uniformes, no se le ocurrió ninguno. Y todavía había seguridad en el edificio después de las horas de oficina; quizás el servicio de mantenimiento tenía una llave para entrar por la puerta de atrás, quizás no. Tras seis meses limpiando casas, ella sabía que algunas personas dejaban a la buena de Dios la llave de repuesto al servicio de limpieza para no ser molestado cuando sus casas estaban siendo limpiadas. Bella siempre se asombraba por su falta de cautela. Pero aún así, ocurría. A menos que James poseyera todo el edificio, había alguna oportunidad de entrar sin que les viera ningún guardia. Si James poseyera el edificio, no habría ninguna forma; a él no le importaría si la gente tenía que esperar o si algún guardia tenía que ir desde donde estuviera en el edificio para dejarlos entrar.

Él no consideraría las molestias en el diseño de la seguridad.

Con lo que aprendido en los últimos ocho meses, Bella tenía que admitir que él tenía razón. Si tenías algo de valor, lo protegerías y no te preocuparías por los guardias o por si el servicio de mantenimiento tenía que esperar algunos minutos.

Claro que un sistema sofisticado usaría cámaras de circuito cerrado para identificar al personal, y la puerta se abriría desde la sala de control remoto de cámaras.

Cámaras. Ella soltó la respiración en un siseo.

—Estamos haciendo esto mal.

—¿Nosotros? —pregunto Seth inexpresivamente—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Puede haber cámaras de seguridad en la entrada de mantenimiento. ¿Cómo vamos a entrar con el camión y conseguir los uniformes?

Él se frotó la barbilla, sus largos y delgados dedos raspaban sobre el rastrojo de la barba mientras él lo pensaba.

—Veamos... de acuerdo. Primero, me dejas fuera del bloque y hago una comprobación. Si hay cámaras, tenemos que averiguar si son de circuito cerrado y está supervisándose, o si son simplemente del tipo que graba para que se pueda ver la cinta cuando se ha cometido un crimen.

—De cualquier modo, si hay cámaras tú también deberás disfrazarte —dijo Bella firmemente.

Él pareció divertido con esa idea, y el corazón de Bella se encogió al ver su juventud.

—Tendrás que quitarte las gafas —decidió ella—. En cambio, las llevare yo. Y tu uniforme lo rellenaremos con toallas para que parezcas más gordo.

Él parecía dudar.

—No podré ver —objetó él—. Y tú tampoco.

Eso tenía sentido. Uno de ellos tenía que poder ver. Ella cogió sus gafas de sol y se las dio a él.

—Rompe los cristales —al haber pagado solo cincuenta centavos por ellas, no le molestaba romperlas.

Obedientemente Seth rompió las lentes de plástico, y le devolvió la montura.

Bella se las puso y se miró en el espejo retrovisor. Desde cerca se notaria claramente que no tenían cristales, pero una cámara de seguridad no lo descubriría.

—Realmente deberíamos habernos tomado tiempo para pensar esto con más detalle y quizá comprar nuestros propios uniformes de mantenimiento —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Sin embargo, podría funcionar.

Funcionó. Seth regresó corriendo hasta el camión, su cara roja por la excitación y la exposición al frío. Subió al camión, abrió la boca y se le empañaron inmediatamente las gafas. Se las quitó y con aire distraído las sostuvo delante de la abertura de ventilación mientras él le dirigía una sonrisa triunfal miope.

—Hay una cámara —informó él jadeantemente—. Pero no es de circuito cerrado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Yo lo comprobé.

—¡Seth!

—Ningún problema. Está en una esquina, dirigida a la puerta de mantenimiento. Yo me deslicé alrededor del lado del edificio y quede fuera de su vista. No vi ningún cable que fuera desde la cámara hasta el edificio. Y aún mejor —Él hizo una pausa, mientras le sonreía abiertamente.

—¿Qué? — exigió ella con impaciencia por la pausa que había hecho él, y él se rió con deleite.

—¡La puerta está abierta!

Era obvio que James y la Fundación no poseían el edificio, pensó Bella.

—Es el tipo de puerta que se cierra con llave cada vez que la cierras —explicó Seth—. Supongo que los de mantenimiento se cansan de tener que abrirla cada vez que tienen que salir, así que han arrastrado una de esas alfombrillas de caucho hasta la puerta para evitar que la puerta se cierre.

Oh, simple ingenio de personas que intentan conseguir ahorrarse unas pocas de molestias. Con ese un acto, ellos habían negado la seguridad del edificio.

—Todavía necesitamos los uniformes.

Él sonrió abierta y triunfalmente a ella.

—Hay una furgoneta grande aparcada allí. La comprobé. Las puertas de adelante están cerradas con llave y hay una pantalla de acero que lo separa de la parte de atrás, supongo que para que puedan salir por las puertas traseras y no tengan que preocuparse por que les roben la furgoneta. Sin embargo, hay un montón de material en la parte de atrás, y algún mono de trabajo sucio.

Él devolvió las gafas a su lugar.

—¿Qué más necesitamos?

—¿Qué más, de hecho? La cámara que había fuera de la puerta de servicio no era de circuito cerrado. La que estaba en el vestíbulo sí lo era.

**/***/  
><strong>

James vio como entraban dos personas más de mantenimiento en el edificio.

Sus cejas se habían alzado cuando el primer grupo había dejado la puerta abierta.

Para satisfacer sus propósitos ahora, necesitaba que Bella tuviera un acceso fácil si mordía el cebo; pero en cuanto él la tuviera, haría que se contratara un nuevo servicio de mantenimiento. Claro que las oficinas de la Fundación tenían las medidas de seguridad más severa, pero eso no excusaba el descuido del personal actual.

Estos últimos recién llegados, llevaban cajas de herramientas, y llevó cinturones de herramientas atados encima de sus amorfos monos de trabajo. Uno era una mujer delgada, con una fea gorra de béisbol encima de su pelo ensortijado poco atractivo. Unas gafas demasiado grandes dominaban su cara. El hombre era alto, gordito y torpe. Llevaba guantes y un sombrero de piel raro con visera, y no parecía saber dónde iba. La mujer lo guiaba cuando entraron al vestíbulo desde el ascensor de servicio.

Él no estaba interesado en ellos. Vigilaba cuidadosamente por si el pequeño ratón mordía el cebo. Quizás ella no vendría; si había visto el tiroteo, no querría estar cerca de él en ningún sitio; claro, a menos que pensara dispararle para vengarse; pero él estaba seguro de que Bella era una mujer incapaz de matar. Él podía reconocer el instinto asesino de algunas personas; por ejemplo, en Laurent.

Bella no lo tenía.

Por otro lado, ella los había sorprendido a todos logrando eludir a la policía y a sus mejores hombres durante más de ocho meses. Ella había demostrado que era una mujer de muchos recursos. Si no hubiera llamado a la Fundación, nadie habría pensado que ella estaba de vuelta en Minneapolis. Un error chocante. Pero a menudo los criminales cometían un error regresando al escenario del crimen, quizás para regodearse en a su propia astucia.

Pero Bella había llamado a la Fundación, específicamente a él, y al no haber hablado, la única razón de la llamada era saber si él estaba en la ciudad. Ahora que ella sabía dónde estaba, ¿qué haría? ¿Presentarse en su casa para hablar con él? Podría haber hablado con él por teléfono, a menos que de repente la aterrara la idea de revelar su paradero.

¿Ella le habría visto o no? ¿Quería hablar o disparar? Era perverso, pero él esperaba que fuera lo último. El pensamiento de Bella con un arma en la mano era extrañamente excitante. Ella nunca conseguiría usarla, claro, pero él no la quería débil y llorando en sus brazos; la quería furiosa y luchando para que su victoria fuera tan dulce como cuando destruyó el enojo de Jane con su habilidad. Su pequeño interludio con Jane había sido extraordinariamente satisfactorio; ciertamente con Bella su placer sería aún más intenso.

¿Ella vendría o no? Convenientemente, la puerta de servicio estaba abierta, pero quizás ella intentaría entrar durante el día, cuando se pudiera perder más fácilmente con el flujo de gente que entraba y salía.

Esperó pacientemente.

**/***/  
><strong>

—Ya llegamos —susurró Seth agitadamente mientras abría el panel del techo que daba acceso a la sala del ordenador principal de la Fundación. Estaba tranquilo, oscuro, con sólo el zumbido de los aparatos electrónicos rompiendo el silencio.

Les había llevado una hora llegar ahí. Nada era tan fácil en la vida como parecía en el papel. Primero habían tenido que esquivar al personal real de mantenimiento, luego tuvieron que subir diecisiete tramos de escaleras en vez de usar el ascensor de servicio. Después de localizar el acceso a los conductos de ventilación, cogieron un taburete alto y seguidamente subieron a él, una vez dentro volvieron a poner el tablero en su sitio para que nadie supiera que ellos habían estado allí.

Entonces, usando una linterna cogida de la guantera de la camioneta de Bella, atravesaron miles de conductos sólo para descubrir que después de todo tenían que entrar en las oficinas de la Fundación. Tras localizar el cuarto de ordenadores, escucharon durante un rato, pero parecía que la habitación estaba vacía. Cuidadosamente quitaron el tablero de acceso de techo.

Asomando la cabeza y los hombros fuera de la abertura, Seth miró alrededor.

—No hay cámaras —susurró él—. Pero hay una ventana en la puerta, deberemos sentarnos donde no seamos vistos si alguien pasa.

—Si nos ven cuando entremos o salgamos, estaremos perdidos —dijo Bella.

Sin embargo, no había otra manera; ya que no podían acceder por ninguna de las puertas, tenían que entrar por el techo.

Seth aseguró sus brazos a cada lado de la apertura y despacio bajo hasta que estuvo colgando por los dedos. Normalmente los techos eran de dos metros y medio, para que fuera fácil calentarlos; con los brazos extendidos, sólo quedaban treinta centímetros hasta el suelo. Silenciosamente aterrizó en el suelo de azulejos, entonces se volvió para que Bella le pasara el ordenador portátil. Cuando estuvo puesto a salvo, cogió por la cintura a Bella y la puso con cuidado en el suelo.

Él echo una rápida mirada alrededor, evaluando el entorno. Éste era su ambiente natural, y la delgada cara brillaba con avidez.

—Siéntate allí, detrás de ese escritorio —dijo él, mientras lo señalaba—.

Déjame realizar unos enganches y me reuniré contigo. —Mientras hablaba quitaba enchufes y cables de un terminal ya conectado y los enganchaba a su ordenador portátil. Hecho esto, movió unos cuantos manuales para que no se viera cómo sobresalían sus cabezas por detrás del escritorio.

Él se sentó a su lado y encogió sus piernas largas, mientras ponía el portátil entre ellos.

Tocó un interruptor y la pequeña y poderosa máquina empezó a zumbar y hacer un discreto chirrido cuando él la inició. Ellos habían cruzado los dedos, porque Seth usaba el sistema operativo Windows 95; si la Fundación usara MS—DOS, él no podría usar el portátil. En ese caso él tendría que sentarse frente al ordenador y correr el riesgo de que alguien lo viera. Pero la Fundación usaba el mismo sistema operativo, y el menú apareció en la pantalla.

—De acuerdo, veamos los archivos —murmuró él, mientras frotaba la yema de los dedos en el pequeño ratón situado en medio del teclado y dirigía el cursor al icono correcto. Hizo clic una vez, y la pantalla se llenó con los nombres de los archivos.

Él se desplazó hacía abajo buscando algo interesante.

—Veamos el estado financiero, y la declaración de impuestos —dijo ella, y se dirigió a esos archivos. Eran increíblemente complicados; como no tenían tiempo para descifrarlos todos, él copio los archivos y volvió a la lista.

—La lista de contribuyentes —le indicó Bella, y él copió ese archivo también.

Había poco más que pareciera interesante; parecían archivos de nominas y Bella se quedó con la boca abierta al ver lo que le pagaban a James.

Millones. La Fundación le pagaba millones todos los años. ¿Simplemente por dirigir la Fundación?

Ella estaba segura de que la Fundación podría encontrar a otra persona capaz de dirigir al personal por mucho menos dinero, si eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

—No hay nada más aquí —dijo Seth después de una hora mirando los archivos individualmente y verificando su contenido—. ¿Cuáles son tus ideas sobre las contraseñas? Intentemos con algunas y veamos que pasa.

—Tesoro —indicó ella, y él le echó una mirada aguda cuando tecleó obedientemente la palabra e hizo clic adelante—. Otro intento.

Archivo no encontrado.

— Templo.

Archivo no encontrado.

— Caballero.

Archivo no encontrado.

— Templarios.

—¿Te refieres a esos monjes sobre los que estuviste leyendo en mi casa esa noche? —pregunto Seth, tecleando mientras la palabra.

—Los mismos.

Archivo no encontrado.

— Maldición —dijo ella. Se estaba quedando sin contraseñas probables—.

Guardián.

Archivo no encontrado.

— Edward... Papá... El Tesoro del templo. ¿De quien fue la brillante idea de que las contraseñas para acceder a los archivos tuvieran un espacio limitado? Veamos... él es lo bastante egoísta para llamar a un archivo con su nombre. Prueba James y Sawyer.

Archivo no encontrado, apareció en pantalla después de cada entrada. Salvo para preguntar como se escribía Edward, Seth había permanecido en silencio.

—Poder —sugirió ella.

Él tecleó.

—No.

—Mortaja... Turín... Alianza... Arca.

Él agitó su cabeza después de cada entrada.

—No.

Bella se frotó la parte de atrás del cuello. El Arca de la Alianza había sido un tiro al azar. Solo había pensado en ella por la película de Indiana Jones, donde los Nazis intentaban encontrar el Arca para dominar el mundo. Había habido una semilla de verdad en la película, pues de hecho Hitler había estado obsesionado por adquirir antiguos artefactos religiosos.

"En el Año de Nuestro Señor de 1945, el Guardián mató a la bestia alemana, y así llegó Bella a Creag Dhu". Ella recordó la entrada, y una vez más se le puso la carne de gallina. Creag Dhu no podía ser la contraseña, porque la situación del Tesoro era lo que James no sabía.

—Hitler —sugirió ella.

De nuevo Seth le dirigió una mirada sobresaltada, pero tecleó el nombre. La pantalla se llenó de palabras.

Ella se recostó, aturdida. No podía ser. Ella no había considerado una conexión siquiera, a pesar de las advertencias de los documentos sobre la Fundación de Mal.

—Dios mío —susurró Seth. Apresuradamente metió otro disquete en la disquetera y copió el archivo sin pararse a leerlo. Sólo cuando el archivo estuvo copiado y el disco guardado en lugar seguro, lentamente se fue desplazando hacia abajo por él.

—Realmente creen que pueden dominar el mundo si encuentran eso que llaman Tesoro —susurró él. Lo que estaban leyendo no era nada menos que un manifiesto, una declaración de intenciones—. ¿Los papeles que tienes supuestamente dan su localización? ¿Realmente mataron a Mike y Jacob por qué conocían la existencia de los papeles? —el ultraje y la incredulidad se percibían en su voz.

Ella lo miró. Su mirada era vidriosa por el trauma.

—La dan —dijo ella ofuscadamente—. Dan la localización.

—Mierda Santa— susurró él. Entonces sus ojos se ensancharon y miró la pantalla con nerviosismo.

—¿Supongo que no debería decir eso, verdad?

Una puerta se cerró en el vestíbulo. Ellos se quedaron congelados. Después de un segundo, Seth bajó apresuradamente la tapa para que el ordenador estuviera casi cerrado, escondiendo la luz de la pantalla. Apenas se oía nada tras la puerta; quienquiera que fuese se movía muy silenciosamente. Pero el sonido de pasos siguió sin detenerse, y después de un momento se oyó el sonido de otra puerta cerrándose en el vestíbulo.

—Deberíamos irnos —murmuró Seth—. ¿Tienes más ideas sobre las contraseñas?

Ella agitó su cabeza. Él salió del archivo, cerró el programa y rápidamente apagó el portátil. Después de un minuto él había vuelto a conectar el otro terminal y había dejado los manuales en su posición original.

Él se arrastró hasta la puerta y se asomó sólo lo bastante para mirar fuera de la ventana en ambas direcciones.

—Está despejado —susurró, mientras se ponía de pie y cruzaba apresuradamente el cuarto.

Bella arrastró una silla bajo el tablero de acceso y subió hacia el asiento.

Primero metió el ordenador portátil y los discos en el conducto, entonces ella se elevó para pasar través del agujero. Seth la ayudó con un empujón desde abajo.

Ella se volvió hacia abajo y le agarró por el cuello de su mono, para arrastrarlo a través del agujero. Ambos jadeaban cuando volvieron a dejar el tablero de acceso y encendieron la linterna eléctrica. En silencio ellos deshicieron su camino, ambos pensando sobre lo que habían leído.

**/***/**

—Ella no vendrá esta noche —dijo James a Laurent, la desilusión era evidente en su tono—. Es medianoche; ella no esperaría que yo trabajara hasta tan tarde.

Laurent no contestó. Él miraba la pantalla viendo como dos de mantenimiento bajaban al vestíbulo y salían por la puerta abierta. Parecían tener mucha prisa y la mujer llevaba un maletín.

Ella era pequeña, y tenía el pelo rubio crespo. El ángulo de la cámara no era bueno, pero había algo en ella que le resultaba familiar.

Un gruñido retumbó en su garganta, y James alzó las cejas preguntando.

—Ésa era ella —dijo Laurent, mientras corría hacía la puerta. James estaba detrás de él cuando llegó a la puerta de servicio y corrió abajo por la calle. Él miró en ambas direcciones, pero las aceras estaban vacías. Un automóvil pasó; el conductor era un hombre negro joven, probablemente un ejecutivo menor que había trabajado hasta muy tarde.

A una manzana de distancia, un coche arrancó. Laurent corrió por la acera hacia donde había desaparecido el coche, sus zapatos que se resbalan en la acera nevada. Su respiración formaba nubecillas en el aire helado. Alcanzaron la esquina a tiempo para ver desaparecer a un coche tras la otra esquina.

—¿La vistes?— James abrió la boca, mientras se paraba al lado de él—. ¿Qué tipo de coche era el de él?

—No lo podría decir —dijo Laurent—. Pero la mujer era Isabella Swan. Llevaba un pequeño maletín, quizás una funda de ordenador.

—Ordenador —James sintió que su tensión arterial subía—. Maldita sea, ¡esa perra ha estado en nuestro archivos! —él y Laurent se dieron prisa para volver a la oficina, mientras se estremecían por el frío que se colaba a través de la ropa. Ella no habría podido entrar en sus archivos sin la contraseña, pero lo enfurecía que ella hubiera entrado en su guarida, que hubiera estado tan cerca todo ese tiempo y que él no lo hubiera sabido. Condena perra pequeña, ¿cómo lo había hecho?

—¿Quién era su amigo, me pregunto? ¿En quién podría encontrar ayuda? Ella no habría avisado a las personas que había conocido antes, porque no podría estar segura de que no llamarían inmediatamente a la policía. Tenía que haber sido alguien que ella hubiera conocido después.

—Quizás por eso nosotros no pudimos encontrarla —sugirió Laurent—. Hemos estado buscando a una mujer sola, en lugar de una pareja —la idea enfureció a James. Él hizo rechinar los dientes mientras caminaban rápidamente a la sala de ordenadores y él abría la puerta. Todo parecía normal, salvo una silla que estaba fuera de lugar.

Laurent apuntó al techo. Directamente encima de la silla, un tablero estaba ligeramente fuera de lugar.

—Encuéntrala —dijo James en un cuchicheo casi silencioso. Ella había estado allí, tan cerca; se había mofado de él viniendo allí con otro hombre. Él no sabía todavía si ella realmente había entrado en el sistema de ordenadores, pero simplemente el hecho de que se hubiera atrevido lo llenó de rabia—. Encuéntralos. Y mátalos...


	19. La Fundación del Mal

**Esta historia pertenece a Linda Howard, al terminar dire su nombre real. Los nombres y descripciones de algunos personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer.**

El libro contiene desde los primeros caps un alto contenido sexual y de violencia, por lo que si lo leen, _ES BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO_ :)

Gracias a Angie Masen por sus correcciones y a las chicas que han leido y dejado RR por esta y la otra de las historias y agregarla como favorita y/o alerta

Se empiezan a saber mas cosas y cada vez Ed con Bella estan mas cerca! :)

_XOXO_

**_Dhampi_**

* * *

><p><strong>La Fundación del Mal<br>**

La segunda noche seguida sin dormir de Bella hacía que su vista fuera un borrón, pero no podría dejar de leer las partes del archivo Hitler una y otra vez, no se lo podía sacar de la mente ni siquiera cuando lo dejaba a un lado. Volvía a ello continuamente, releyéndolo para asegurarse a sí misma que no había imaginado nada de eso.

La Fundación había sido creada en 1802 por un surtido insólito de hombres; Napoleón I había sido uno de los miembros fundadores, quizá el más importante y la fuerza motriz que se encontraba detrás del moldeado de la organización.

Ciertamente había sido el único en aquel entonces que había tenido aspiraciones de conquistar el mundo. Un esquema grandioso, en la superficie, pero nada inesperado cuando se veía la foto entera.

El archivo Hitler daba una mirada diferente y perturbadora a la historia bien conocida. En 1799, Napoleón invadió Turquía Siria, avanzando hasta la fortaleza de Acre. No logró tomar la fortaleza, que los templarios habían construido en 1240, pero quizá oyó algo allí, o encontró algo. Fue después de que él regresase de Acre cuando sus ambiciones juveniles se hicieron realidad estallando por completo; inmediatamente se había convertido en el hombre fuerte de Francia, y luego en Emperador. Conquistó España, Italia, Suiza, Holanda, Polonia, atacó Rusia y Austria.

Quizá un montón de hombres deseaban gobernar el mundo, pero pocos, afortunadamente, trataban de hacerlo en realidad o siquiera pensaban que podían hacerlo. Napoleón pensaba que era posible. Su intención era declarada explícitamente en el archivo Hitler. Había emprendido una búsqueda exhaustiva del Tesoro templario perdido, seguro de que cuando él lo encontrara, sería imparable, pues eso era lo que se prometía en los papeles: el que controlara el Poder controlaría el mundo. ¿Qué era el poder? No oro, pero ciertamente algo tangible, como el arca de la alianza. Lo que fuera que fuese, la Fundación creía que controlaba un poder inimaginable, y por tanto durante casi dos siglos la Fundación había dedicado todos sus recursos a encontrar el Tesoro.

Había tres niveles distintos dentro de la Fundación. En el nivel inferior estaban los empleados, la base de la Fundación formada por trabajadores dedicados a tareas de oficina o trabajadores manuales, o sea músculos en alquiler. El nivel del medio estaba formado por personas que era miembros de la Fundación y que contribuían con grandes cantidades de dinero —los contribuyentes—, ya fuera por coacción o por elección. Por lo que ella había leído, la coacción era lo más habitual.

En el nivel más alto había relativamente pocos nombres; ella reconocía a la mayoría de ellos.

Napoleón. Stalin. Hitler. Dos estadounidenses. Un dictador de Oriente Medio. Un general francés. Un primer ministro británico. Un famoso dirigente obrero. Magnates de la industria, tanto hombres como mujeres. Un nombre en particular la sorprendió, pues era un hombre sumamente rico conocido por sus trabajos humanitarios. Y James Sawyer. Su nombre parecía menor comparado con la reputación de los demás, pero ellos tampoco habían sido muy conocidos al comienzo de sus carreras. La presencia de su nombre en la lista era un testamento de su crueldad.

El poder para dominar el mundo. El concepto era mucho más ridículo ahora de lo que lo había sido hacía poco más de cincuenta años. ¿Cómo podía dominar cualquier persona, o Fundación, el mundo entero? Pero cuando lo veía en términos nacionales: poder e influencia, algo de lo que la mayoría de naciones carecían, era ciertamente posible controlar el mundo controlando las instituciones de importancia crucial. La toma de posesión política ni siquiera haría falta, siempre que los políticos obedecieran a los hombres con dinero. Medios de comunicación, prensa escrita, comercio; si se controlaban esos tres elementos y se controlaría ciertamente el mundo. El dominio mundial no se medía en términos de conquistas militares, sino en términos económicos.

Regir el mundo era una ambición insólita, razonable sólo para una personalidad megalómana. Lo que era raro era que tantos de estos hombres se hubieran unido a la Fundación, habida cuenta de sus propias personalidades era muy probable que cada uno se hubiera creído más listo o más grande que todos los demás. Pero cada uno había sido atraído, y a su manera había prestado servicio a la Fundación mientras pensaban que se servían a sí mismos.

La Fundación Del Mal. Hitler y Stalin habían sido claramente malos, sus psiques retorcidas, inescrupulosas habían sido expuestas a vista del mundo. La mayor parte de los demás en la lista parecían, o habían dado la apariencia de ser normales, pero ella sabía por el ejemplo de James cuán engañosas podía ser las apariencias. Todas esas personas perseguían el poder ilimitado y la ambición, y sus acciones estaban dirigidas por la Fundación. ¿Usaban a la Fundación, o la Fundación les usaba a ellos? ¿Cuál era la naturaleza de mal? ¿Qué cara llevaba puesto? ¿Estaba la capacidad de hacer el mal en toda persona, y como cualquier semilla florecía en algunos lugares pero no en otros? ¿O venía el impulso del mal desde fuera? ¿Era el mal en sí mismo una entidad aparte, o sólo una consecuencia? ¿Era la Fundación mala porque personas malvadas trabajaban en ella, o lo era en sí misma? ¿Había existido la Fundación, con alguna otra apariencia, hacía más tiempo que unos dos escasos siglos? ¿Cuándo se había creado el Guardián? ¿El cargo había sido creado por los templarios o solamente lo había ocupado durante un tiempo? ¿La Orden había sido destruida por los sirvientes de la Fundación?

Ciertamente los motivos de Felipe IV y Clemente V eran sospechosos, avaricia, celos y sed de poder.

El mal. En el silencio del alba, exhausta más allá del sueño, Bella se paseó y pensó, preguntándose si la privación de sueño la estaba volviendo loca o si ciertamente estaba batallando nada menos que con Satanás.

Justo cuando decidía que estaba definitivamente chiflada, se acordaba de los escritos gaélicos. "El Mal se llamará James". Y "En 1945 después de Cristo, el Guardián mató a la bestia alemana". Esas palabras se habían escrito más de seiscientos años antes de que los hechos ocurriesen realmente, y estaban acompañadas por una receta para viajar por el tiempo. O los papeles eran obras maestras de la profecía, o los templarios habían conocido el secreto de viajar por el tiempo.

Quizá ese era el Poder que la Fundación buscaba. ¡Viajar por el tiempo! Las posibilidades parecían no tener fin. Se podía viajar por la historia y amasar enormes ganancias aprovechando el conocimiento anticipado de los acontecimientos. ¿Qué ocurriría si alguien hacía una apuesta grande contra las probabilidades que el Titanic se hundiera, o si invirtiera en municiones fabricadas antes del principio de la Segunda Guerra Mundial? Por qué, simplemente no enriquecerse más allá de toda medida, sabiendo quien ganará las Series Mundiales.

Las posibilidades eran infinitas: hacer pólizas de seguros de vida de alguien que pronto moriría, loterías, carreras de caballos, elecciones políticas.

Por otra parte, parecía que el Guardián había usado el viaje en el tiempo para proteger el Poder, así que ella estaba todavía a oscuras.

Finalmente el amanecer iluminó el cielo, y ella lo observó a través de la ventana sucia. Una persona cuerda llamaría diciendo que estaba enferma y trataría de dormir un poco, pero en lugar de eso se dio una ducha y bebió una taza de café.

Se sentía extrañamente inquieta, y no era nerviosismo por la cafeína. En lugar de eso había una sensación creciente de urgencia, como si debiera estar haciendo algo pero no supiera el qué.

Quizá era hora de empacar y seguir adelante, encontrar otro trabajo, otro alojamiento. Había sido Paulette Bottoms durante un par de meses, bastante más de lo que había conservado cualquier otra identidad.

Sus instintos la habían mantenido viva hasta el momento, así que no veía razón para ignorarlos ahora.

No había cometido el error de acumular un montón de efectos personales. Unas pocas ropas, la camioneta, el revólver. La cafetera de dos dólares fue un hallazgo en un baratillo. Le llevó exactamente diez minutos tener todo lo que poseía empacado y cargado en la camioneta. El cuarto estaba pagado hasta el sábado, así que dejó caer la llave en el buzón del casero y se alejó andando.

Era viernes. Trabajaría, recogería su paga esa tarde, y se iría; ese sería el fin de Paulette Bottoms. Escogería otro nombre, encontraría otro alojamiento, conseguiría otro trabajo. Quizá hasta se iría de Minneapolis. Había regresado porque le había parecido el mejor escondite, bajo la nariz de James, y porque tenía una necesidad feroz de venganza.

Nunca se le había logrado ocurrir un plan razonable, pero tampoco se había dedicado a eso; en cambio había concentrado todas sus energías en traducir los escritos. Ese trabajo estaba acabado. Con la ayuda de Seth, ahora sabía más de lo que jamás había imaginado acerca de la Fundación. No sabía todavía lo que podría hacer con la información, pero sentía que debería irse y apenas podría controlar el deseo de subir a la camioneta y conducir hasta que ya no pudiera permanecer sin dormir más.

Salir de Minneapolis. La comprensión la aflojó, dejándole una sensación de alivio. Sí, eso es lo que debería hacer. Escaparse de James, de los recuerdos que siempre rondaban al borde de su control, amenazando con aplastarla si alguna vez bajaba la guardia. No sabía aún lo que iba a hacer con la información que tenía, pero quería alejarse de la nieve y el frío, de los días cortos de invierno. Volvería al sur, y no se detendría hasta que encontrase calor y luz del sol.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era terminar éste día de trabajo. Limpiar unas pocas casas, recoger su paga, y luego se cogería la autopista 1—35 y se dirigiría al sur.

**/***/  
><strong>

Riley sorbió despacio el final del café de su termo. Las vigilancias de invierno eran de lo peor. Tenías que beber café para permanecer caliente, y luego tenías que mear a cada momento. Se necesitaban dos personas para hacer una vigilancia decente, porque uno de los dos estaba siempre fuera en algún sitio orinando.

Al menos mantener bajo vigilancia un McDonald no era tan malo. Siempre podría conseguir algo para comer, más café, y había un retrete al alcance. Sin embargo, había estado allí tres días, y estaba harto de los malditos Big Macs. Tal vez probaría esas cosas de pollo la próxima vez.

Un coche se deslizó a su lado, interrumpiéndole, y le echó una ojeada. La forma de la cabeza de Laurent fue inmediatamente reconocible. A pesar de sus años de trabajar amistosamente con el hombre, Riley siempre se sentía un poco inquieto cuando veía a Laurent por primera vez en algún tiempo, como si en cierta forma se hubiera olvidado exactamente de cuán frío y cruel era. Riley había conocido asesinos pétreos antes; había matado a unas pocas personas el mismo.

Pero Laurent era diferente. Riley nunca sabía qué había detrás de esos ojos sin emoción. Laurent no entraba en pánico, y no se desesperaba. Era como una máquina, nunca se cansaba, estaba programado para recoger detalles que todos los demás pasaban por alto. De toda la gente que Riley conocía, y eso incluía al propio Sr. Sawyer, Laurent era el único del que verdaderamente tenía miedo.

Con un soplo de aire frío Laurent se deslizó en el asiento del pasajero. Llevaba puesto un abrigo caro de lana que no lograba darle ningún estilo a su constitución robusta.

— Que bien que estés aquí —dijo Riley—. He estado bebiendo café todo el día y tengo que ir a mear. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo mientras estoy allí?

—No. ¿Ha utilizado alguien el teléfono público?

—Un par de personas. Anoté sus descripciones — Riley sacó una libreta pequeña del salpicadero y la colocó al lado de Laurent, luego abrió la puerta y fue apresuradamente a través del estacionamiento hacia el restaurante.

Las ventanas del coche empezaban a empañarse. Sin apartar la vista del teléfono público, Laurent se inclinó y giró la llave de contacto para poner en marcha el motor. Recogió la libreta pero no empezó a leerla. Eso podía esperar hasta que Riley regresase. La lectura distraía demasiado; antes de que te dieses cuenta podía haber pasado un minuto entero, y podían ocurrir bastantes cosas en un minuto.

Todavía estaba disgustado consigo mismo. Probablemente Isabella todavía había estado en la sala de ordenadores cuando él pasó caminando por delante; había echado una mirada dentro y no había visto nada fuera de lo corriente. Pero cuando James y él habían regresado, Laurent había notado inmediatamente que una pila de manuales habían sido movidos.

Tan cerca. La podía haber atrapado entonces, y todo esto se acabaría.

Ella había cambiado. Daba por descontado que llevaría una peluca. Ya no buscaba algún color o largo particular de pelo, porque era demasiado fácil cambiar eso. Ella había perdido un montón de peso; cuando miraron la película otra vez, tratando de conseguir alguna pista sobre la identidad de su acompañante, James había comentado decepcionado cuán delgada estaba ahora.

Pero el cambio más grande no era tampoco la pérdida de peso; era cómo caminaba ella. Él había observado un montón de videos sobre ella durante meses, y conocía su andar casi tan bien como conocía el suyo propio. Ella había paseado en lugar de andar a zancadas, y había habido algo completamente femenino en el balanceo sutil de sus caderas. Hasta él podía ver la sensualidad que tenía a James tan obsesionado. Pero ella había caminado como una mujer inocente, sin ninguna conciencia de peligro, avanzaba como alguien que se siente muy a gusto y con la guardia baja.

Esa inocencia había desaparecido. Ahora ella caminaba resueltamente, su peso leve equilibrado en cada pie de manera que inmediatamente podía moverse en cualquier dirección. Su cabeza estaba erguida, su postura alerta. Sus hombros estaban cuadrados, los músculos preparados para actuar. En algún momento durante sus ocho meses huyendo, Isabella Swan había adquirido sabiduría para sobrevivir en las calles, y había aprendido cómo pelear.

Él lamentó su inocencia perdida. Ella no había sido insípidamente dulce; era demasiado chispeante, demasiado lista para serlo. Había sido radiante; esa era la cualidad que había visto en los vídeos que él había observado. Tanto su marido como su hermano la habían adorado, y a cambio ella los había amado apasionadamente. James había observado compulsivamente una y otra vez una cinta hecha en Navidad, cuándo su marido la había arrastrado hacia su regazo y la había besado profundamente siendo correspondido por ella con igual intensidad.

Abundaban las risas y las bromas en esas cintas. La pequeña familia había sido feliz.

Podían ocurrir muchas cosas en ocho meses huyendo. Podía haber sido golpeada, robada, violada. No le gustaba pensar en ella siendo tratada brutalmente, pero era realista. James quería usarla antes de matarla, arrastrar su alma por la suciedad, humillarla, y Laurent lo desaprobaba fuertemente. Ella merecia más respeto que eso.

Riley anduvo con paso pesado de regreso al coche, llevando una bolsa de papel. Se deslizó detrás del volante y el aroma grasiento de patatas fritas y pollo llenó el coche. Abrió la tapa de plástico de la taza de café y lo colocó en el salpicadero, luego sacó las patatas y un envase pequeño de cartón con trozos de pollo.

Ahora que Riley había regresado, Laurent abrió la libreta. Seis personas habían usado el teléfono público. Una negra a las 7:16. Un niño menor de edad, en torno a catorce años, lo había usado a las 9:24, cuándo debería haber estado en la escuela. Un hombre entrado en años se había acercado, manoseó torpemente algo de cambio, luego salió sin hacer una llamada. Un varón asio—americano que conducía un camión de suministros eléctricos había estacionado para hacer una llamada a las 10:47. Dos hombres jóvenes habían llegado a las 12:02 y habían acampado en el teléfono durante casi por una hora. ¡Mierda! Cuando Bella había llamado antes, había sido durante el tiempo dedicado al almuerzo, así que si ella hubiera necesitado telefonear otra vez esos dos idiotas la habrían forzado a ir a cualquier otro sitio.

—Melker vigila la calle de un lado a otro —dijo Riley—. Melker ha estado cabreado porque no tiene ni idea de qué tipo de coche tiene que buscar. Simplemente busca el coche de una rubia, le dije.

Laurent suspiró con suavidad. Si hubiera sido un poco más rápido, habría visto más que el destello durante una fracción de segundo de unas luces traseras, casi más un reflejo que las luces reales.

No tenía que ser necesariamente el mismo vehículo; podría pertenecer a su acompañante. Lo importante era que ella ya no dependía del transporte público, haciendo mucho más difícil rastrearla. Pero él tenía paciencia.

Ella había estado aquí antes. Ella estaría aquí de nuevo.

**/***/  
><strong>

Bella terminó su última casa temprano, un poco después de las dos. Hizo una corta visita a la oficina pequeña y estrecha del servicio de limpieza y recogió su paga, y le dijo al dueño que no volvería. Los empleados se despedían con tanta regularidad que su partida no produjo como respuesta más que un gruñido.

Necesitaba llamar a Seth; él se volvería loco de preocupación si ella desapareciese sin decir palabra.

Lamentó dejarle atrás otra vez. Su compañía, su amistad, había sido como una envoltura cálida; la conversación real era rara en su vida ahora pero durante un momento breve había podido hablar con Seth y no sentirse tan aislada.

Ella se deslizó por el estacionamiento del McDonald para usar el teléfono público, pero alguien ya lo estaba usando. No se detuvo, pero hizo girar el volante para pasar alrededor de los coches alineados por el paseo de la ventanilla para coches. Uno de los coches alineados de improviso arrancó delante de ella y Bella tuvo que dar un frenazo para evitar chocar contra la parte trasera del coche. La funda del ordenador estaba en el asiento de al lado, y la abrupta parada la lanzó con fuerza fuera del asiento. La parte cerrada con cremallera se abrió y varias páginas de sus notas salieron volando, dispersándose sobre el suelo del coche.

—Diablos —masculló, deslizándose hacia un lado. Los ordenadores no eran frágiles, pero eso tampoco quería decir que se pudieran tirar al suelo. Aunque la funda era acolchada, se inclinó y la recogió, sin embargo algunos de los papeles desparramados se habían deslizado bajo el asiento y, con sus efectos personales apilados en medio, no podía alcanzar hasta allí. Maldiciendo otra vez, dejó la camioneta arrancada y salió, dando la vuelta hasta el lado del pasajero. Abrió la puerta y empezó a recoger los papeles. Apenas había tratado de alcanzar uno en el cual vio explícitamente las palabras "Creag Dhu" cuando una racha de viento formó remolinos en la camioneta y envió la hoja volando sobre su cabeza. Giró para atraparlo, y vio al hombre casi encima de ella.

No se detuvo a pensar. Instantáneamente se dejó caer al suelo, repartiendo golpes con un pie calzado con botas y alcanzándole sólidamente en la rótula. Su pierna se dobló bajo él como si hubiera recibido un disparo, y dio con la cara al suelo.

Bella comenzó a rodar lejos de él, poniéndose de pie y girando hacia la cabina de la camioneta. Otro hombre estaba repentinamente allí, un hombre con cabeza simiesca y ojos fríos, inexpresivos. Trató de cerrar de un golpe la puerta, pero él se lo impidió apretujando su cuerpo corpulento en la abertura. Bella se lanzó hacia atrás pero una mano carnosa cerrada alrededor de su tobillo tiraba inexorablemente de ella hacia adelante. Ella le dio una patada en la cara. Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y apresó su otro tobillo.

El cuchillo produjo un sonido sibilante mientras lo sacaba fuera de la funda, la hoja destellaba mientras ella se colocaba sentada y acuchillaba sus manos.

Mantuvo el cuchillo de la forma que Garret le había enseñado, la palma hacia abajo, la hoja sobresaliendo hacia afuera a fin de que el ataque proviniera de la parte central y fuera mucho más difícil de bloquear que una cuchillada ancha, abierta. El cuchillo cortó el dorso de una mano y él saltó hacia atrás, soltándole un tobillo.

El primer hombre se estaba poniendo lentamente en pie, gimiendo y frotándose la rodilla, pero dentro de unos segundos podría ayudarle. Ella podía oír a alguien corriendo, un tercer agresor apresurándose a ir al camión. No podría repeler con tres a la vez, ni siquiera a dos.

Oh, Dios mío, el que sujetaba su tobillo era tan fuerte como un toro. La atrajo hacia adelante, ignorando el dolor en su mano cortada, bloqueando sus esfuerzos para patearle. La pistola estaba bajo la pila de ropa, fácilmente alcanzable si ella estuviera en el asiento del conductor, pero ahora estaba tumbada sobre la parte superior de él.

Ella tiró el cuchillo. Él vio la hoja abalanzándose sobre su cara y ningún entrenamiento en el mundo era lo suficiententemente fuerte como para sobreponerse al instinto de esquivarla. Él se lanzó hacia un lado, pero aun así mantuvo su presa sobre el tobillo, sacándola parcialmente del camión.

Desesperadamente ella buscó bajo el montón de ropa, y su mano logró tocar la pistola, pero no la pudo coger, se le escurrió entre los dedos. Ella la agarró de nuevo, y esta vez la asió firmemente.

Se irguió de golpe, ambas manos dobladas alrededor de la culata, disparando tan pronto como pudo apuntar al hombre que estaba a sus pies. Ella oyó los disparos pero sonaron lejos, amortiguados. En cámara lenta vio la mueca de desagrado de hombre—gorila, luego lo vio tambalearse. Oyó el sonido sordo, húmedo y extraño de una bala golpeando carne humana. Vio los ojos parpadear con sorpresa e irritación, como si él no se debiera haber permitido menospreciarla.

Pero no soltó su tobillo. Él apretó los dientes y tiró.

—Te mataré —dijo ella, su voz apenas audible. Mantuvo el cañón centrado entre sus ojos. Sus manos eran firmes. Empezó a apretar el gatillo, y el martillo se movió hacia atrás, equilibrandose para el golpe.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y él vio su muerte en los de ella. Ella vio una inteligencia fría, sombría en la de él, una percepción que iba más allá de ese instante, como si él la conociera hasta el alma. Hubo un destello de reconocimiento, luego su mano se aflojó y él cayó al suelo.

El hombre al que había pateado en la rodilla comenzó a recular, con las manos hacia arriba para indicar que estaba desarmado. Ella no lo creía ni por asomo.

Ella giró con fuerza su cabeza alrededor para localizar al tercer hombre, y oyó la apertura de la puerta del conductor detrás de ella. Se lanzó sobre su espalda, manteniendo la pistola sobre su cabeza, y cruzó rápidamente la puerta. Incorporándose otra vez, disparó al primer hombre mientras él tiraba de la pistola que tenía debajo de su chaqueta. Ella no acertó, pero él se tiró de cabeza para cubrirse.

A ella le quedaban dos disparos; no podía continuar devolviendo los disparos, tenía que ahorrar balas. Trepó a gatas sobre sus efectos personales desordenados y se sentó detrás del volante, y puso la transmisión en marcha mientras apretaba con fuerza el acelerador con el pie. El viejo camión tembló mientras saltaba hacia adelante, y las llantas se resbalaron en las parcelas heladas en el aparcamiento.

La cara del tercer hombre apareció en la ventana al lado de ella mientras agarraba la manilla de la puerta.

Ella apuntó con la pistola a la ventana y él se agachó rápidamente, soltando la puerta. El camión se estremeció mientras el primer hombre saltaba encima del parachoques trasero, tratando de trepar a la parte de atrás.

Bella movió con fuerza el volante a la derecha, luego a la izquierda. Era como jugar a hacer restallar un látigo, pero los riesgos eran bastante más altos. Los pies del asaltante se resbalaron del parachoques pero logró agarrarse. Mirando en el espejo retrovisor, dio marcha atrás a través de la entrada del aparcamiento metiéndose en el camino de un coche que giraba para meterse dentro. Sonó un bocinazo, ella giró bruscamente el volante otra vez, y el hombre perdió el agarre en la puerta trasera. Salió rodando a través del estacionamiento, y se pegó duramente un golpe contra la llanta trasera de un coche aparcado.

La puerta del pasajero todavía se balanceaba abierta, pero no podía tomarse el tiempo de pararse y cerrarla.

Pisando el acelerador, dobló a la izquierda bruscamente en la primera esquina y luego a la derecha en la siguiente.

La puerta se cerró de un golpe ella sola.

Trató de pensar lo que debería hacer. Tenían una descripción del camión, y probablemente también el número de la matrícula. El camión estaba registrado bajo el nombre de Louisa Croley, el mismo nombre que estaba en su pasaporte y en el carnet de conducir. Debería deshacerse del camión, robar un coche en alguna parte, e irse tan lejos de Minneapolis como pudiera. La policía la andaría buscando en un plazo de minutos; un tiroteo en un McDonald debía atraer la atención.

Pero no se deshizo del camión. No se tomó el tiempo para conducir hacia un centro comercial y buscar un coche con las llaves puestas, aunque Harmony le había asegurado que en esos sitios siempre había al menos un par de memos que iban de compras y lo hacían. En lugar de eso, tomó la carretera 36 y condujo hacia el oeste hasta que llegó a la 1—35. Luego puso rumbo al sur y se dirigió hacia Iowa.

**/***/**

—Un misterioso tiroteo en un McDonald en Roseville tiene a la policía desconcertada —anunció con formalidad la cabeza parlante—. Los testigos dicen que se efectuaron varios disparos, y que al menos seis personas estuvieron involucradas, con dos de ellas seriamente heridas. Pero cuando la policía llegó, todos los implicados habían desaparecido, incluyendo los heridos. Los testigos hablan de una persona, quizá una mujer, que conducía una camioneta marrón. Por ley, todos los médicos y hospitales están obligados a informar acerca de todas las heridas de bala a la policía, pero aun así nadie parece haber requerido tratamiento. —James se paseaba de acá para allá, furioso. Laurent estaba silenciosamente sentado sobre el sofá, tenía el hombro vendado y el brazo sostenido por un cabestrillo. Un médico que formaba parte de la Fundación había sacado la bala, la cual afortunadamente había golpeado la clavícula en vez de romper el complicado sistema de cartílago y ligamentos en su hombro. Tenía la clavícula fracturada, y la punzada insistente parecía golpear a través de su cuerpo entero, pero había rechazado cualquier medicación contra el dolor. El corte de su mano, aunque había necesitado ocho puntos, era leve.

—Cuatro hombres no pudieron atrapar a una mujer —dijo James, enfureciéndose—. Bayne ni siquiera se enteró de que estuviera pasando algo hasta que fue demasiado tarde para ayudar. Estoy muy decepcionado con la calidad de tus hombres, Laurent, y contigo. Ella te pilló con los pantalones bajados, y ahora se ha escondido otra vez. Con toda la gente que tenemos en esta ciudad, nadie la ha visto. Es una mujer sin experiencia; ¿Cómo en nombre del infierno puede continuar ella escapándose de mí? —dijo a gritos la última frase, su cara se puso de color rojo granate, y en su cuello resaltaron las venas debido a la furia.

Laurent estaba sentado en silencio. No puso excusas, pero tan pronto como fuera capaz, se encargaría personalmente de Melker. Tan pronto como la divisó, el mentecato había corrido hacia el camión sin esperar a que los demás estuvieran en posición. Si todos ellos se hubieran abalanzado sobre ella a una vez, la habrían tomado por sorpresa, y no se habría escapado. En lugar de eso Melker había tratado de cogerla el solo, y ella se lo había sacado a patadas de encima.

Laurent también estaba profundamente disgustado consigo mismo. Debería haber esperado que ella estuviera armada a esas alturas, pero en lugar de eso le había cogido con la guardia baja, primero con el cuchillo, luego con esa pistola firme. Ella no había vacilado, no se había aterrorizado. Había dicho "Te mataré" y la advertencia era sincera. Lo habría hecho. En ese momento, mirando profundamente sus límpidos ojos azules, él vio una fuerza que ninguno de ellos había sospechado.

Él podía haberla sujetado. Ella le habría matado, pero la demora, y el obstáculo de su cuerpo agarrándola, probablemente habrían tenido como resultado su captura. Había escogido dejarla marcharse y fingir que perdía la conciencia, para salvarse él mismo. No quería morir, habría dejado demasiadas cosas inacabadas.

No quería que nadie excepto él mismo capturase a Isabella Swan, y quería estar solo cuando lo hiciese. James nunca sabría lo que le ocurriría a ella.

Por eso, aunque había apuntado su número de matrícula, Laurent se lo guardó para sí mismo.

En vez de verse involucrados en una investigación policíaca larga y aburrida, todos se habían metido en sus coches y se habían ido. A pesar de su dolor y la pérdida de sangre, Laurent había logrado conducir hacia un lugar seguro y arreglar la atención médica. James estaba hecho una furia, todavía no había prestando atención a la hoja de papel que Riley había recogido en el aparcamiento, el papel que había salido volando del camión de Isabella.

El escrito permanecía sobre la mesa. Laurent todavía no lo había leído, pero su mirada siguió yendo hacia él.

Después de todos estos meses, buscando tanto a Isabella como los papeles, una hoja literalmente había caído en sus manos. ¿Cuán importante podía ser una hoja, de entre todos esos papeles? Pero le atraía, y no podía dejar de recorrerla con la mirada en una mezcla de temor y expectación.

Por fin James advirtió que su rabieta era en su mayor parte ignorada. Siguió la mirada de Laurent y anduvo majestuosamente hasta la mesa para coger la hoja de papel.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Riley lo recogió —dijo Laurent—. Salió volando de su camioneta.

—Son algunas notas que ella tomó —dijo James hablando con un tono cada vez más ensimismado. Caminó hacia el escritorio y se sentó, encendiendo la lámpara.

—No conozco este idioma. "C–u–n–b–h–a–I–a–c–h" significa "estable", c–u–n–b–h–a–I–A–C–c–h–d significa "juicio". Me alegro de saberlo. Estos son galimatías. Debe ser una clave que existe en los papeles. Creag Dhu esto no tiene traducción junto a lo demás. Luego pone fear y al lado de eso gleidhidh. Esto parece galés sin todos esas "y" y "w".

Laurent no hizo comentarios, pero el sentimiento de temor se hacía más fuerte. Clavó los ojos en el papel, oyendo cómo el pulso golpeaba en sus orejas, y palpitaba en su hombro. Quizá había perdido más sangre de la que había pensado, y estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento de veras.

James se quedó callado, su cabeza se inclinó sobre el papel. Él era un hombre educado, sofisticado, que ha viajado mucho. Había visto este idioma antes.

—Es gaélico —dijo después de un momento, con tono suave— No es un código. Dhu significa "negro", y creo que creag quiere decir "roca", o "rocoso". La roca negra.

Se levantó de improviso, sus ojos entrecerrados y absortos.

—Descansa un poco, Laurent. Traduciré esto. El pequeño desliz de Isabella puede ser justamente lo que he estado necesitando.


	20. Pensamientos Compartidos

**Esta historia pertenece a Linda Howard, al terminar dire su nombre real. Los nombres y descripciones de algunos personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer.**

El libro contiene desde los primeros caps un alto contenido sexual y de violencia, por lo que si lo leen, _ES BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO_ :)

Gracias a Angie Masen por sus correcciones y a las chicas que han leido y dejado RR por esta y la otra de las historias y agregarla como favorita y/o alerta

Se empiezan a saber mas cosas y cada vez Ed con Bella estan mas cerca! :) Chicas en noviembre viajare a LA por lo que el fic lo tratare de subir antes del 10 de ese mes

_XOXO_

**_Dhampi_**

* * *

><p><strong>Pensamientos compartidos<br>**

Una de sus páginas de notas había volado. Bella no podía dejar de pensar en eso, tenía un apretado nudo de miedo en las entrañas. Había cometido un error terrible.

Condujo cuidadosamente a través de la noche nevada de Iowa, bien consciente de estar bastante más allá del agotamiento y funcionando por puro instinto. Necesitaba dormir, pero no podría obligarse a parar. Se sentía conducida, de algún modo, así que conducía.

Había perdido una de las hojas. Era simplemente una hoja de sus notas, no una de las hojas del documento, pero todavía recordaba claramente haber visto "Creag Dhu" escrito en ella mientras trataba de alcanzarla.

¿Cuáles serían las probabilidades de que uno de esos hombres no la hubiera recogido del suelo? No muchas. Tenían que saber que no la perseguían solamente a ella, sino que también buscaban algunos papeles.

Ella le había dado a James la posición del Tesoro; todo lo que él tenía que hacer era entender lo que era. Ella tenía que asumir que él lo haría. Después de todo, el negocio de la Fundación era la arqueología.

James tenía acceso a gran número de mapas antiguos, archivos, referencias cruzadas. Se enteraría de que Creag Dhu había sido un castillo del siglo catorce, y con un pequeño esfuerzo podría localizar con precisión su posición. Podría tirar de los enormes recursos de la Fundación para excavar el sitio y encontraría el Tesoro.

Por su culpa. Por su culpa. Las palabras golpeaban incesantemente a través de su cabeza. Le había fallado a Mike y Jacob, dejando a James alcanzar el conocimiento por el cual los había matado.

Le había fallado a Edward. Debería haber hecho algo, debería haber disparado a los otros hombres si hubiera sido necesario, y debería haber encontrado esa hoja errante. Pero en todo en lo que había pensado había sido en escapar, en sobrevivir; no se había acordado del papel hasta que ya estaba en Iowa.

Realmente había disparado a un hombre. Todos los consejos de Garret habían surtido efecto, y ella había reaccionado adecuadamente lo suficiente como para hacer algo, en lugar de simplemente agitarse violentamente por el terror y tener la esperanza de dar un golpe fortuito. Ocho meses atrás no habría tenido ni idea de cómo usar una pistola, y habría estado horrorizada de actuar así; esta tarde había usado tanto el cuchillo como la pistola. Pensando en el momento en el que había apretado el gatillo, Bella se preguntó entumecidamente si ella era todavía la misma persona.

¿Pero qué bien había hecho? Estaba viva, sí, pero aun así había fallado a Edward. No había podido proteger los papeles. James había ganado, gracias a su negligencia.

Corroída por la culpa, mareada por la adrenalina de la lucha, eran casi las diez cuando pensó en Seth. Maldiciendo suavemente para sí misma por su falta de consideración, empezó a buscar una salida ocupada por personas y equipada con un teléfono público. Quizá simplemente no había estado prestando atención, pero parecía como si la mayor parte de las salidas no fuesen más que simples intersecciones solitarias, vías de entrada a carreteras vacías que conducían hacia fuera en la noche vacía. Ella no había debido estar prestando atención. Había una parada de camiones brillantemente iluminada en la siguiente salida. Se deslizó en el aparcamiento abarrotado, su camioneta parecía muy pequeña comparadas con los enormes remolques que permanecían quietos, como enormes bestias durmientes con el estruendo de sus motores silenciado. Decidió que aprovechando que estaba allí llenaría el depósito de gasolina hasta arriba, así que se detuvo en el camino hacia uno de los surtidores y permaneció de pie temblando por el viento helado a medida que el tanque se llenaba. Al menos el frío la despertó. Casi se había hundido en el sopor, con los ojos medio cerrados, hipnotizados por la interminable hilera de franjas gemelas de nieve sucia, dónde las máquinas quitanieves habían despejado la carretera.

Había empezado a nevar otra vez, se percató, viendo los copos blancos soplando a través de las brillantes luces de las farolas de la parada de camiones.

Ella no podría ir mucho más lejos; estaba demasiado exhausta para luchar contra la nieve también. Ella pagó al encargado por la gasolina, luego entró en el camión y lo trasladó hacia el restaurante.

El calor de dentro se expandió directamente a través de ella, haciéndole estremecerse de alivio. Los camioneros estaban sentadas en un largo mostrador, o por parejas dentro de los cubículos alineados en la pared. Un tocadiscos de monedas tocaba alguna juguetona canción de club nocturno, y una nube de humo azul de cigarrillo revoloteaba contra el techo. Había un corredor diminuto a la izquierda, decorado con una flecha y un signo que decía "Baños" y un par de teléfonos públicos apiñados en él. Uno de los teléfonos estaba siendo usado por un enorme tipo barbudo cuya tripa estiraba una camisa de tejido térmico. Se parecía a un cruce entre Paul Bunyan y un Ángel del Infierno, pero cuando se acercó le oyó decir, "te llamaré mañana, cariño. Te quiero." — Bella se escurrió retorciéndose detrás de él y extrajo cambio de su bolsillo. Por un cuarto de dólar consiguió una señal de línea libre. Ella pulsó los números, y luego esperó hasta que una voz grabada le dijo cuánto cambió más necesitaba para alimentar a la bestia.

Seth contestó inmediatamente, con voz ansiosa. Ella le dio la espalda al tipo gordo, y bajó la voz.

—Estoy bien —dijo, sin dar el nombre—. Pero casi me atraparon esta tarde, y tuve que irme. Solamente quería que tú lo supieras. ¿Está todo bien por allí?

—Sí —ella le podía oír tragando saliva—. ¿Estás herida, o algo?

—No, estoy bien.

—¿Fuiste tú, verdad? —su voz tembló—. Ese tiroteo en el McDonald. Hablaron en la televisión de una mujer con un camión marrón. Sabía que eras tú.

—Sí.

—La policía no sabe lo que sucedió. Todos esos hombres desaparecieron antes de que los policías llegasen allí. —Bella parpadeó. Esas eran noticias sorprendentes. Había esperado que los policías estuvieran también sobre su pista.

Evidentemente James no quería que la policía la atrapara, prefería hacerlo él mismo. Ella no sabía por qué; había visto cerca de la mitad de lo peor de la ciudad en la lista de contribuyentes, así que no tenía ninguna duda de que él podría tirar de bastantes hilos para sacar los papeles del cuarto de pruebas, o como quiera que lo llamaran. También la podría matar en su celda, y ella sería simplemente una estadística más de violencia en la cárcel.

Las consecuencias eran sorprendentes. James la quería viva, y la quería como su prisionera.

Una oleada de asco pasó rápidamente por su pensamiento, pero ella no lo analizó.

—Tengo que irme ahora —le dijo a Seth—. Sólo quería que supieras que estoy bien, y decirte cuánto aprecio lo que hiciste.

—Bella —la voz se quebró en su nombre—. Ten cuidado. Mantente con vida— él hizo una pausa, y sus siguientes palabras salieron silenciosas y tensas—. Te amo —las sencillas palabras casi la hicieron trizas emocionalmente. Había estado demasiado sola. Habían pasado demasiados meses desde que las había escuchado.

Se agarró el auricular con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, y el plástico crujió bajo la presión.

No podría tratar su devoción juvenil como si fuera un enamoramiento inmaduro. Se merecía más respeto que eso.

—Gracias —murmuró—. Yo también te quiero. Eres una persona maravillosa— después amablemente colgó el teléfono, y presionó su frente contra la pared.

Junto a ella, el camionero decía más "adioses", "te quieros" y "seré cuidadoso". Colgó el teléfono y la recorrió con la mirada.

Una manaza carnosa palmeó su hombro con sorprendente delicadeza.

—No llores, pequeña —dijo confortantemente—. Te acostumbrarás a esto. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en la carretera?

Él pensaba que era una camionera. El asombro ahuyentó cualquier otra emoción. ¿Parecía una camionera? ¿Ella, la chica del cartel de la universidad? Bajó la mirada. Él llevaba puestas botas; ella llevaba puestas botas. Él tenía puestos pantalones vaqueros; ella también iba en pantalones vaqueros.

Gorras de béisbol coronaban sus cabezas.

Parecía una camionera. Estaba tan cansada que estaba aturdida, y nada parecía muy real. Por primera vez en ocho meses, sus labios temblaron con diversión. No se rió, pero se asombró del impulso. Reprimiéndolo, se aclaró la garganta y contempló a Paul Bunyan.

—Ocho meses. He estado conduciendo durante ocho meses —él le dio otra palmadita.

—Bien, date un poco más de tiempo. Es difícil, estar tan lejos de tu familia, pero la carga tiene que transportarse y alguien se llevará el dinero por hacerlo. Mejor que seamos nosotros, ¿no?

—Mejor —repitió ella. Ella asintió para él y escapó fuera, hacia su camión.

Esperaba que él no la viese irse en una camioneta ordinaria, en lugar de en uno de los enormes camiones que estaban en silencio; no quería destruir sus ilusiones acerca de ella.

La nieve caía más rápido, y más camiones salían de la interestatal, rugiendo por la rampa de salida para tomar refugio nocturno en la parada de camiones.

Había un hotel de carretera pequeño, que parecía infestado de ratas al lado, y el símbolo "Cuarto Libre" estaba alumbrado. Bella optó por no arriesgarse a conducir más lejos, y coger un cuarto antes de las noticias sobre el tiroteo se difundiesen.

El cuarto parecía tan infestado de ratas como el exterior. La alfombra estaba raída y manchada, las paredes estaban marrones, las colchas eran marrones, la pila del lavabo era marrón y no se suponía que lo fuera. Pero el calentador funcionaba, y también lo hacía todo en el cuarto de baño; aceptable.

Se metió la pistola en la pretina de los pantalones vaqueros y sacó la funda del ordenador, y una muda de ropa para al día siguiente. Si el resto de sus ropas no estaban a salvo en el camión por la noche, bien, entonces esperaba que el ladrón fuese lo suficientemente pequeño como para llevarlos puestos, porque ella no tenía energía para acarrear todo dentro.

Se desvistió, luego volvió a cargar la pistola. Las manos le temblaban, y metió a tientas las balas.

Empujó la pistola bajo su almohada, luego trepó a la cama llena de bultos y estaba inconsciente incluso antes de que su cabeza tocara la almohada.

Soñó.

**/***/  
><strong>

— Y así vino Bella a Creag Dhu.

Edward escribió las palabras, la pluma rasguñando a través de la página. Él lo firmó, lo fechó, luego empezó a mirar hacia ella.

—Sí, muchacha, eso os traerá hacia mí —su atenta mirada esmeralda se movió sobre ella, comenzando por sus pies y demorándose en caderas y pechos antes de alcanzar su cara. Ella hizo una respiración profunda, sabiendo lo que significaba esa mirada. Era el hombre más intensamente sexual que había conocido nunca, y el desafío de ese deseo apasionado sólo alimentaba su sensualidad. Podía sentir su cuerpo preparándose para él, volviéndose cálido, suavizándose, sus pezones irguiéndose y sus mejillas sonrojándose. El deseo excitado empezaba a arremolinarse profundamente en su vientre.

Él lo sabía, lo veía. Su boca dura tomó una curva sensual y dejó caer el cañón de la pluma encima de la mesa, girando en el alto taburete de madera para mirar hacia ella. Él tendió su mano.

—Te esperé casi setecientos largos años —dijo suavemente—. Te deseo ahora —Bella dio los cinco pasos que la llevaban a él, sus manos se levantaron para tocar cuidadosamente la gruesa seda cobriza de su pelo. Él inclinó la cabeza, y su boca cubrió la de ella. Nadie más besaba como Edward, pensó ella ciegamente. Su sabor era tan potente como whisky en llamas, su beso era a la vez dominante y seductor, tomando lo que él quería pero dando gozo a cambio.

Su mano grande le cubrió un pecho, frotando delicadamente su pulgar sobre el pezón endurecido. Sus manos agarraban con fuerza su pelo y ella se apretó más cerca de él, temblando.

Ya habían hecho el amor tantas veces que él sabía exactamente lo excitada que estaba ella, sabía que no había necesidad de más estimulación. Con un murmullo de voces tranquilizador, él levantó tanto las faldas de ella como su kilt, y la subió a horcajadas sobre él mientras se sentaba apoyado en el alto taburete. Sus cuerpos encajaron juntos con facilidad, y ella dio un pequeño gemido de alivio a medida que su gruesa erección resbalaba dentro de ella. Edward se quedó sin aliento, y apretó los dientes, luego él la sostuvo más cerca y se aferraron el uno al otro, con una necesidad más intensa y más aguda que el deseo físico.

**/***/  
><strong>

Era ella. Edward se despertó, ferozmente excitado y dolorido, pero torvamente triunfante. Esta vez él había visto su cara, la de esa maldita chica que atormentaba sus sueños, la que le vigilaba desde lugares escondidos. Se incorporó en la cama y se pasó las manos por el pelo, retirándolo de su cara mientras intentaba afirmar sus recuerdos del sueño.

Él había estado sentado sobre un taburete en una mesa alta, escribiendo algo, mientras ella se mantenía a distancia hacia un lado. No podía recordar lo que él había dicho, solamente recordaba estar mirándola fijamente, y cómo la chica le miraba a él, y el deseo ardiendo de improviso a través suyo. Alargó su mano hacia ella y fue a él, a sus brazos, y ni siquiera la había llevado a la cama sino que la había tomado allí, levantando sus faldas y elevándola encima de su lanza. Ella era como fuego líquido, fluyendo sobre él, mantenía sus preciosos ojos cafés cerrados y su cara se inclinaba hacia atrás, exaltada, mientras ella le daba placer y él le daba placer a ella.

La sentía frágil en sus brazos, su cuerpo tierno, su piel sedosa. Ella tenía una cabellera castaña colgando por su espalda, gruesa, lisa y brillante, y sus ojos eran de un café tan puro como los paramos de las Tierras Altas bajo un cielo claro de verano. Su cara… Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Su cara parecía la de un ángel, solemne y levemente distante, como si ella tuviera algún propósito más elevado.

Su frente estaba despejada y blanca, la línea de su delicada mandíbula era levemente cuadrada, y su boca...

—Ah, bien, quizá no sea un ángel después de todo —dijo en voz alta, aliviado. Esa boca le hacía pensar en un buen número de cosas, todas ellas muy carnales.

A pesar de todo, había algo en ella que le intranquilizaba, y Edward era un hombre que confiaba en sus instintos.

—Sí, y debería estar intranquilo, porque probablemente es una bruja —se dijo con un bufido. ¿De qué otra forma le podía vigilar sin ser vista, y podía deslizarse en sus sueños cada vez que deseaba? Bruja o no, si alguna vez aparecía en carne y hueso él tendría mucho gusto en darle en la realidad lo mismo que ella buscaba en sueños, pero no confiaría en ella.

Tenía que tener algún propósito para vigilarle. Quizá de algún modo se había enterado de la existencia del Tesoro.

Sería muy desafortunado para ella si eso fuese lo que buscaba, porque él había jurado proteger el Tesoro contra toda amenaza, fuera esa amenaza de hombre o mujer. Todavía no había tenido que matar a una mujer para hacerlo, pero su sexo no la salvaría. Si ella venía a buscar el Tesoro, aunque él se muriera de necesidad, ella tendría que morir.

**/***/  
><strong>

Bella durmió hasta pasadas las once en punto, despertándose sólo cuando la camarera aporreó la puerta. Ella se puso torpemente de pie, le dijo a la camarera que volviera más tarde, y volvió a meterse en la cama. Se despertó bien pasadas las tres, atontada de tanto dormir.

Se quedó de pie en la ducha durante mucho tiempo, alternando agua caliente y fría en un esfuerzo por disipar la bruma mental. Se sentía físicamente descansada pero mentalmente agotada, como si su cerebro no hubiera dejado de trabajar en toda la noche. Había soñado continuamente, parecía que su mente repasaba la corta y violenta escena en el aparcamiento del McDonald, rebobinándolo y volviéndolo a pasar como el rollo de una película. Una y otra vez se veía a sí misma tratando de alcanzar la hoja de papel, viendo Creag Dhu escrito en ella. Podía sentir el viento llegando, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, y una y otra vez agarraba el papel pero cada vez se escurría lejos de su alcance para caer directamente en las manos de James. Él lo miraba, sonreía, y decía:

—Gracias, Bella— luego apuntaba hacia ella con una pistola y disparaba, y el sueño comenzaba de nuevo otra vez.

También había soñado con Edward, con hacer el amor con él. Su mirada jade la había taladrado directamente, como si él supiera que no había podido proteger los preciosos documentos que le había dado. Pero él había alargado la mano hacia ella, exigiéndole que acudiese hacia él, y ella había ido.

—Ven a mí —había dicho él—. Ahora —un violento estremecimiento la recorrió, comenzando en sus pies y ascendiendo hasta que su cuerpo entero se estremeció. Sus rodillas cedieron y se apoyó contra la pared de la ducha, con la boca abierta y pocos gemidos saliendo de ella. No podía dejar de temblar, no podía controlar la sensación de volar. Alguna fuerza externa tiró de ella, la desgarró, la obligó. Sus ojos se dilataron y las paredes deslucidas de la ducha repentinamente parecieron muy brillantes, como si resplandecieran.

Ven a mí viaja a través de los años, seiscientos setenta y cinco años. Te he dado el conocimiento. Ven a mí.

La voz creció rápidamente dentro de su cabeza, y pero venía de fuera. Era Edward hablando, pero la voz que era baja y devastadoramente sexual en sus sueños ahora exigía con severidad, ven a mí.

El fulgor comenzó a desvanecerse, y el estremecimiento en sus músculos se debilitó gradualmente hasta que ella estuvo de pie en posición vertical y firme. El agua fría caía con fuerza sobre ella y de prisa cerró el grifo, agarrando una toalla delgada para envolverla alrededor de su cabeza. Ella usó otra para secarse apenas.

¡Dios mío, estaba congelada! ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado de pie como un zopenco, viendo alucinaciones, bajo el agua fría? Casi le había dado una hipotermia. Pero no había estado alucinando. Lo sabía. Había sido real. Realmente había un Poder. Lo había sentido desde el primer momento que había visto esos documentos antiguos. Por eso era por lo que ella se había visto impulsada a continuar traduciéndolos, arrastrando tanto a ellos como al portátil de aquí a allá cuando hacerlo ocasionaba un montón de problemas. Los había protegido hasta cuando el sentido común la debería haber llevado a abandonarlos.

Todo lo que había ocurrido en los pasados ocho meses la había dirigido inexorablemente hacia este momento, estando de pie desnuda y fría en una ducha pequeña y sucia en el hotel de una parada de camiones en algún lugar de Iowa, afrontando repentinamente una increíble pero clara como el cristal conclusión.

Si se podía, tenía que viajar por el tiempo. James tenía la hoja. Quizá eso estaba predeterminado, y no había nada que ella pudiera haber hecho sobre eso.

Pero ahora que él lo sabía, ella tenía que impedirle obtener el Tesoro, y la única forma de hacer eso era obligar a Edward a esconderlo en alguna otra parte. O quizá —el pensamiento era absurdo, porque no estaba hecha de material heroico, sino todo lo contrario— solamente quizá, eso significaba que ella tenía que encontrar el Tesoro, y usar el Poder para destruir la Fundación.

Tenía que ir a Creag Dhu, seiscientos setenta y cinco años atrás.


	21. Preparativos de Viaje

**Esta historia pertenece a Linda Howard, al terminar dire su nombre real. Los nombres y descripciones de algunos personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer.**

El libro contiene desde los primeros caps un alto contenido sexual y de violencia, por lo que si lo leen, _ES BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO_ :)

Gracias a Angie Masen por sus correcciones y a las chicas que han leido y dejado RR por esta y la otra de las historias y agregarla como favorita y/o alerta

Se empiezan a saber mas cosas y cada vez Ed con Bella estan mas cerca! :) Chicas en noviembre viajare a LA por lo que el fic lo tratare de subir antes del 10 de ese mes

_XOXO_

**_Dhampi_**

* * *

><p><strong>Preparativos de Viaje<strong>

La primavera llegó suavemente a las regiones montañosas. Era mayo y las montañas parecían alfombras verdes. De repente, el frío y los días nublados daban paso a un sol tan brillante y a un aire tan claro que verlo hería los ojos. De alguna parte venía un fragmento de sonido, el eco débil de una gaita, y el sonido persistente hizo que su alma llorase.

Le había llevado cuatro meses llegar aquí. Al principio, simplemente había conducido, rumbo al sur, torciendo hacia el este. Mientras conducía, las estaciones iban cambiando. El invierno se iba alejando de ella mientras conducía más y más hacia el sur, y estaba en Tennessee, a mitad de febrero, cuando vio florecer la primera flor. Le pareció un milagro, ver todos los junquillos de un amarillo alegre y eso hizo que se detuviera a descansar y a hacer planes.

Una primavera temprana, dijeron los lugareños, después de un invierno suave. Los junquillos estaban floreciendo dos semanas antes de lo normal. El invierno no había sido apacible en Minnesota, pero mil doscientos kilómetros más al sur estaba en un clima diferente, un mundo diferente.

Había comprendido rápidamente que no podría hacer esto sola, y sólo había una persona en la que podía pensar en llamar. Harmony había escuchado silenciosamente la petición de Bella para viajar con ella a Escocia durante un tiempo no especificado.

—Escocia —dijo ella finalmente—. ¿Ellos todavía se pintan las caras de azul?

—Sólo en las películas.

—No tengo pasaporte.

—Eso es fácil de conseguir, si tienes tu certificado de nacimiento.

—Dijiste que necesitabas mi ayuda para hacer algo. ¿Puedes decirme exactamente qué tendría que hacer?

—Si vienes —dijo Bella.

—Pensaré en ello. Llámame en un par de días.

Bella le dio tres días, luego llamó de nuevo.

—De acuerdo —dijo Harmony—. Si voy, ¿tendría que hacer algo ilegal?

—No. No creo —como ella tenía que esperar lo inesperado, Bella no podía jurar que estarían del lado de la ley.

—¿Peligroso?

—Sí.

Harmony suspiró.

—Bien, demonios —dijo ella con lentitud—. Haces que sea difícil resistirse, ¿no? ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré fuera? Tengo una casa que cuidar, ¿sabes?

—No lo sé. Un par de días, un par de semanas. Pagaré todos tus gastos.

—Yo los pagaré, si voy. Así, si me echo atrás, no me sentiré obligada a quedarme —ella guardó silencio durante un momento, y Bella pudo oír sus uñas dando golpecitos al lado del teléfono—. Tengo una pregunta más.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre real?

Bella dudó. Se sentía extraña pronunciando su propio nombre. El único momento en que lo había oído en meses fue cuando Seth lo dijo. Había pasado por tantos nombres que a veces se sentía como si no tuviera identidad.

—Bella —dijo ella suavemente—. Isabella Swan. Pero estaré viajando bajo el nombre de Louisa Croley. Ése es el nombre en mi pasaporte y en el carnet de conducir.

—Bella —Harmony suspiró—. Mierda. Si me hubieses mentido, podría haber dicho que no.

**/* * */  
><strong>

Descubrir dónde se había levantado Creag Dhu les llevó algún tiempo, Bella y Harmony habían estado en Edimburgo durante una semana antes de que Bella pudiera seguirle la pista al nombre, y entonces descubrieron que se encontraba en un lugar remoto de las Tierras Altas occidentales que era prácticamente inaccesible.

Mientras Bella investigaba, Harmony visitaba Edimburgo. Recorrió el castillo, la Cámara Holyrood, hizo excusiones a St. Andrews y Perth. Hasta que Bella no localizó realmente Creag Dhu, no le explicó a Harmony lo que iba a hacer.

Harmony se rió en su propia cara, pero cuando Bella con calma empezó los preparativos, Harmony, suspiró y le echó una mano. No se rió cuando oyó hablar de Mike y Jacob.

Cuando lo tuvo todo preparado, Bella alquiló un coche y condujeron hasta un pueblecito de las Tierras Altas a siete kilómetros de donde supuestamente se había levantado Creag Dhu. El único alojamiento en el pueblo era un bed—and—breakfast que tomaron, pero la taberna local era una fuente de chismorreos.

Harmony podía resistir un mano a mano bebiendo whisky o cerveza con cualquier escocés, y como recompensa ellos contestaron a sus preguntas.

Sí, un americano elegante había llegado hacía unos dos meses, deseaba excavar un gran montón de piedras. Una tormenta había hecho que se retrasara un poco, convirtiendo la tierra en barro y haciendo difícil llegar hasta aquel lugar, pero el tiempo había cambiado y ahora estaban progresando mucho.

—No le llevará mucho tiempo encontrarlo —dijo Bella cuando Harmony se lo dijo—. No puedo esperar más, tengo que ir.

—Hablas como si fuera un viaje seguro —dijo Harmony irritada—. A lo mejor lo único que consigues es darle a tu culo una descarga eléctrica.

—Quizá —contestó Bella. En sus momentos más racionales, sabía que eso era lo que pasaría más probablemente. Pero entonces pensaba en los documentos, en las cosas que había leído, y los sueños, en el sentimiento de urgencia, y sabía que tenía que intentarlo sin pensar en lo demencial que pareciera.

No había tenido sueños desde que habían llegado a Escocia. Todo se sentía tan extraño, como si un velo colgara entre ella y todos los demás. Nada le afectaba realmente, ni el miedo ni el enojo ni siquiera las cosas más mundanas como el hambre. Una parte esencial de ella ya se había ido, se había marchado de este tiempo. Sabía que se iba a ir y se preparó lo mejor que pudo.

Partieron tras el almuerzo al día siguiente, conduciendo hasta donde era posible, luego se bajaron del coche y siguieron caminando. Nubes tormentosas cubrían el oeste, encima del mar, y las sombras de las montañas se veían purpúreas bajo un cielo azul y dorado.

Bella había tenido en cuenta cuidadosamente la logística. Los documentos daban la fórmula para viajar en el tiempo, pero no para la posición. Dedujo por ello que la posición no cambiaba. El lugar donde se estaba cuando se viajaba era a donde se llegaba. Estar de pie en medio de las ruinas de Creag Dhu habría sido perfecto, pero no se había atrevido a acercarse lo suficiente para verlas. Tendría que conformarse con llegar tan cerca como fuera posible, y luego ir andando el resto del camino hasta el castillo después de hacer el viaje en el tiempo.

El camino estrecho que habían escogido era poco más que un sendero, y se acabó cuando todavía faltaban cinco kilómetros hasta las ruinas. Recogiendo las cosas de Bella, las dos mujeres salieron del automóvil y caminaron hasta las montañas.

El aire era dulce y fresco, se oía el lamento de un pájaro alto y solitario, Bella ya podría sentir como algo la arrastraba, una tranquila expectación, una necesidad.

—¿Por qué no disparamos simplemente al hijo de perra? —sugirió Harmony de repente, mientras alzaba su cabeza blanca al viento. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron y sus ojos verdes pálidos se entrecerraron. Parecía alguna diosa exótica de la guerra, preparada para matar a sus enemigos—. Es más fácil, más limpio, y demonios, mucho más fácil de lograr.

—Porque no es sólo James, es la Fundación. Aun cuando lo matemos, otro tomará su lugar —había sacado finalmente esa conclusión, y encontró una cierta paz en ella. Le gustaría matar a James simplemente y terminar con esto, reclamar su venganza, y marcharse después.

Pero no podía hacerlo. La Fundación del Mal… no podía permitir que la Fundación consiguiera el control sobre el Tesoro.

Descubrió el lugar dónde quería estar, y se lo señaló a Harmony. El nido de piedras estaba casi en la cima de la montaña. Cuidadosamente subieron, sus pies alternativamente se hundían en la hierba húmeda o resbalaban en las piedras sueltas. Cuando alcanzaron su meta, permanecieron de pie en silencio, mirando el valle vacío, y la neblina que llegaba desde el océano. El emplazamiento de Creag Dhu no era visible. Estaba situado más allá de la siguiente montaña. Los lugareños habían dicho que era un lecho de piedra negra, destacándose contra el océano.

Bella intentó verlo en su mente, pero aunque había visto numerosos lugares arqueológicos, la imagen que ella forjó, fue la del enorme castillo cuando estaba entero, apareciendo de repente oscuro contra un mar gris embravecido.

—¿Estás segura de que lo tienes todo? —preguntó Harmony, mientras ponía su fardo en el suelo y colocaba los artículos rápidamente.

—Estoy segura —había hecho una lista mientras todavía estaba en los Estados Unidos, y había empezado a preparar las cosas entonces. Según las instrucciones, había alterado su dieta hacía más de una semana, siguiendo las especificaciones. Ella se inclinó y fijó los electrodos a sus tobillos, pegándolos con cinta adhesiva en el lugar.

Sospechaba que su retraimiento preocupaba a Harmony.

—Estoy bien —dijo en respuesta a la preocupación no expresada—. Si esto no marcha bien, entonces simplemente no funcionará. Me llevaré una descarga, pero no será bastante para matarme.

—Eso esperas —gruñó Harmony, con creciente irritación.

—Si esto funciona, no sé si todas estas cosas se vendrán conmigo, o si que de repente apareceré allí desnuda. Si no vienen, llévalas al pueblo y haz lo que quieras con ellas.

—Claro. Siempre he querido un vestido de terciopelo tres tallas más pequeño de lo necesario y treinta centímetros demasiado corto.

—De todas formas te dejo el ordenador portátil. He borrado todas mis notas del disco duro, pero mi diario todavía está allí. Lo he puesto todo por escrito. Si algo me pasa y no puedo regresar… —se encogió de hombros. Por lo menos habrá un registro de lo que pasó.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que debo esperar? —preguntó Harmony preguntó furiosamente.

—No lo sé. Te dejaré eso a ti

—¡Maldita sea, Bella! —Harmony se giró con la cara roja por la furia, pero se trago las palabras llenas de furia y simplemente sacudió la cabeza—. No puedo hacerte recapacitar, ¿verdad? En tu cabeza, ya estás allí.

—Sé que no lo entiendes. Yo tampoco lo hago. —el viento le aplastaba el vestido contra su cuerpo y le levantaba el pelo, agitándolo detrás de ella. El valle se extendía debajo de ella pero no lo veía, sus ojos miraban más allá—. Ha pasado un año desde que asesinaron a Mike y Jacob. No he sido capaz de llorar por ellos todavía. Es como si no fuera digna de ello, porque no he hecho nada para vengarlos.

—No has tenido tiempo para llorar —la voz de Harmony era áspera—. Simplemente has estado demasiado ocupada manteniéndote viva.

—No he ido a sus tumbas. Durante seis meses volví a estar en Minneapolis, y no busqué sus tumbas. No puse flores en ellas.

—Una cosa condenadamente bien hecha. Por lo que me has dicho, este bastardo de James tendría hombres vigilando el cementerio. Te habrían atrapado con toda seguridad.

—Quizá. Pero no podría haber ido ni siquiera si hubiera sabido que estaba a salvo. No todavía. Quizá cuando regrese.

Después de eso, no parecía haber nada más que decir. Harmony la abrazó, sus ojos verdes húmedos y luego se alejó.

Bella se sentó en las piedras y abrió el ordenador portátil, mientras lo encendía. Ella entró en el diario e intentó recoger sus pensamientos. Era inútil.

Volaban como pájaros.

Finalmente dejó de intentarlo y simplemente empezó a teclear.

17 de Mayo, la venganza toma el control de mi vida. Nunca lo comprendí antes, pero hasta entonces nunca había odiado. En un momento mi vida era ordinaria y segura, feliz y al siguiente todo se había ido. Mi marido, mi hermano... Los perdí a ambos.

Es extraño cómo cambian las cosas, cómo en el tiempo que lleva parpadear la vida de uno va de lo ordinario, incluso mundano, a un paisaje de pesadilla de horror, incredulidad, y casi pena incapacitante.

No, no he llorado. He mantenido mi dolor encerrado dentro de mí, una herida que no puede sanar, porque no me atrevo a permitirla salir. Tengo que concentrarme en lo que se debe hacer, en lugar de permitirme el lujo de lamentar aquello que he perdido. Si vacilo, si me permito bajar la guardia por un momento, entonces también estaré muerta.

Siento como si mi vida perteneciese a alguien más. Algo está equivocado, discordante, pero: ¿era antes o ahora? Es como si las dos mitades no cuadrasen, como si simplemente una o la otra no fueran mi vida. A veces no puedo sentir ninguna relación en absoluto con la mujer que era, antes de esa noche.

Antes, era esposa. Ahora, soy viuda. Tenía una familia, pequeña pero unida, y dolorosamente amada. Desaparecida.

Tenía una carrera, uno de esos trabajos oscuros, intelectualmente desafiantes en los que podía, y lo hacía, perderme en los viejos pergaminos polvorientos y preciosos, en enigmáticos libros, un mundo desconocido por donde vagaba mentalmente en el pasado, a veces durante tanto tiempo que Mike me tomaba el pelo diciéndome que había nacido en el siglo equivocado. Eso también ha desparecido.

Ahora tengo que huir, esconderme, o también seré asesinada. Me he pasado meses huyendo de un agujero a otro como las ratas, llevando a rastras conmigo algunos manuscritos robados y traducciones antiguas. He aprendido a cambiar mi apariencia, cómo conseguir una identidad falsa, cómo robar un coche si es necesario. Como de vez en cuando, aunque no bien. Mike no me reconocería. ¡Mi marido no me conocería! Pero no puedo permítame pensar en ello. ¿Cómo pude llegar a esto? Una pregunta retórica. Sé cómo pasó. Lo vi mientras pasaba. Vi a James matarlos a ambos. No hubo ninguna transición entre antes y ahora, no hubo tiempo para adaptarse. Pasé de respetable a fugitiva en el espacio de unos devastadores minutos. De esposa, a viuda, de hermana al superviviente, de lo normal a... esto.

Sólo el odio me obliga a seguir en marcha. Es un odio tan fuerte, abrasador y puro que a veces me siento incandescente con él. ¿Puede el odio purificar? ¿Puede quemar todos los pequeños obstáculos que te impiden actuar? Creo que puede. Creo que el mío lo hace. Quiero que James pague por lo que le hizo a mi vida, que pague por las muertes de aquéllos a quienes amo. Quiero que él muera.

Pero no quiero que Mike y Jacob hayan muerto para nada, por eso tengo que perseguir a la Fundación también, no sólo a James.

No sé cuánto tiempo me llevará cumplir mi destino. No sé si puedo hacerlo a tiempo (un mal juego de palabras) o si moriré en el intento. Todo lo que puedo hacer es intentarlo, porque el odio, y la venganza, es todo lo que me queda. Debo encontrar a Edward el Negro.

Dejó de mecanografiar, mientras miraba fijamente las palabras en la pantalla. Cuando estaba en la universidad había llevado un diario escrito con una tapa flexible parecida al cuero. Mike se lo había dado la primera Navidad después de empezar a salir. Ella había pretendido usarlo para llevar que un registro de su trabajo, de sus pensamientos sobre él, de cómo iban la investigación y las traducciones. En lugar de eso se había convertido en un diario de su vida privada, y cuándo ella cambió a un ordenador portátil el hábito se había traspasado a la página electrónica.

En el diario había registrado su fuga de James Sawyer. También, era el único alivio que tenía del pesar que guardaba encerrado dentro, sólo allí se lamentaba por Mike y Jacob. También había dejado por escrito su profunda fascinación, y sus sentimientos encontrados de incredulidad y temor, por lo que había descubierto en los viejos escritos por los cuales James había matado. Habría querido desecharlos, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. Había demasiados detalles relacionados uno con el otro, demasiadas coincidencias para ser simplemente coincidencias.

Ciertamente James no desechaba los secretos contenidos en los documentos. Y al final, ella también había creído.

Cuidadosamente cerró el archivo y apagó el ordenador portátil, poniéndolo en lugar seguro. No sabía si alguno de los artículos que había recogido haría el viaje con ella, o si tendría que llegar allí —al tiempo de él— sin nada, ni siquiera una puntada de ropa. No había estado hablando en broma sobre aparecer completamente desnuda.

No sabía nada a ciencia cierta, ni siquiera si el maldito procedimiento completo funcionaría. Si no funcionaba, Harmony sería el único testigo de su colosal tontería. Y si no surtía efecto, encontraría cualquier otra manera para detener a James y a la Fundación. Pero si lo hacía...

Inspiró profundamente. Lo tenía todo preparado. Había comprobado y vuelto a comprobar las cifras, y luego las había comprobado una vez más. Había encontrado los minerales adecuados en los alrededores, las rocas con mejor conductividad. Había bebido la cantidad correcta de agua, calculada según su peso para viajar el tiempo que quería, tanta que se sentía hinchada. Había comido lo correcto, alterando sutilmente la química de su cuerpo. Se había preparado mentalmente, planeando lo que haría, la secuencia de lo que debería hacer.

Hasta el clima estaba cooperando, acercando más y más la tormenta de la costa, hasta que el aire estuvo encrespado y crepitando electrizado. La tormenta no hacía falta, pero su presencia parecía una bendición.

Era el momento. Bella recogió la bolsa grande de tela áspera que había cosido, y la estrechó contra su pecho. Harmony y ella también habían cosido a mano la ropa pesada, anticuada que llevaba, aunque ninguna de ellas era particularmente hábil con la costura. Pero al menos la moda de principios del siglo catorce era sencilla.

Llevaba un vestido de algodón liso, de manga larga y cuello alto, en absoluto ajustado al cuerpo. Encima llevaba otro vestido, uno sin mangas, de buena lana suave. El vestido de debajo se denominaba kirtle, y el que llevaba encima era una sobreveste. En la bolsa había una sobreveste de pesado terciopelo, por si lo necesitaba para aparentar una cierta posición social. Un pedazo de lana que estaba doblado en el bolso, podía ser utilizado como un chal si lo necesitaba.

Había tomado la precaución de comprar un par de mocasines hechos a mano durante el corto tiempo que estuvo en Tennessee, y el cuero suave se ajustaba a sus pies. Llevaba medias blancas largas, sujetas con cintas pasada de moda que ató por encima de sus rodillas. No llevaba sostén o bragas, pues no existía nada parecido a la ropa interior en aquellos tiempos. No había elásticos o etiquetas que hicieran que el vestido le pareciera sospechoso a alguien. Su pelo largo fue asegurado en una trenza gruesa, en el estilo que había llevado hacía bastante tiempo. Se cubrió la cabeza con una pañoleta de algodón grueso, atando los extremos detrás del cuello.

Lo único que llevaba a modo de dinero eran unas cuantas joyas, los pendientes y la alianza matrimonial que llevaba puestos cuando todo ocurrió. No había nada en su apariencia, esperaba, que estuviera claramente fuera de lugar. Lo que llevaba en la bolsa de tela de arpillera sería suficiente para quemarla por brujería si fuese atrapada.

La tormenta se acercaba, los truenos tenían un eco similar a un gong de latón. Ahora o nunca, pensó. Tenía que darse prisa para que Harmony pudiera recoger el ordenador portátil. La lluvia no le haría nada bueno. Cuidadosamente colocó el pie en el interruptor de presión que había preparado, soportando su pequeño peso simplemente para encenderlo. Ella podía sentir los electrodos que había puesto en sus tobillos, y se preguntó cómo lo habían hecho antes de que los electrodos y las baterías existieran.

Cerrando los ojos, empezó a respirar profunda, lentamente, y concentró su mente en Edward el Negro. Había hecho todo lo correcto para viajar seiscientos setenta y cinco años exactamente, pero se sentía como si necesitase un objetivo. Él era el único objetivo que ella tenía, ese hombre que había vivido casi setecientos años antes. No tenía ningún retrato suyo, ni siquiera un dibujo tosco como había sido habitual entonces, para llevarlo a su mente. Todo lo que ella podría hacer era concentrarse en él, en el hombre, en su esencia. Ella lo conocía. Oh, ella lo conocía.

Él la había hechizado durante meses, poseyendo su mente en la vigilia mientras ella traducía los antiguos documentos, invadiendo sus sueños con imágenes tan vívidas que algunas veces ella se despertaba hablando con él en sus sueños, y siempre se sentía como si simplemente él hubiera estado allí. Él le había hecho el amor en sus sueños, atormentándola con su sensualidad subconsciente.

Edward el Negro de algún modo había sido su salvador, dándole una esperanza.

La fuerza de su personalidad, mayor que la vida de un hombre, la había alcanzado a través de un intervalo de siete siglos.

Él la atrajo, de cierta forma, impidiendo que se hundiera en el pozo de la desesperación. Hubo algunos momentos, durante estos meses pasados, que él había sido más real que el mundo que la rodeaba.

Comenzó a llenar su mente con su imagen, a formarla contra la oscuridad de sus párpados cerrados: un hombre tan vívido como el relámpago, tan poderoso como el trueno. Débilmente fue consciente de que era peligroso centrarse en su imagen imaginaria de él, en lugar de en los hechos, pero no pudo poner su mente en blanco. Ella podía sentirlo, cada vez más cerca. Él estaba allí, él estaba allí...

Respiró profunda y lentamente. Inspirar aire por las fosas nasales. Espiarlo.

Completando el círculo, una y otra vez. Inspirar. Espirar...

Ella vio sus ojos verdes, y penetrantes, ardiendo a través de la niebla del tiempo hasta que fue como si él la estuviera mirando directamente a los ojos encolerizado. Ella vio la hoja alta, delgada de su nariz, la melena gruesa de su pelo cobrizo que se mecía contra sus hombros musculosos, las trenzas pequeñas que colgaban a cada lado de su cara según la antigua moda gaélica.

Ella le vio abrir la boca para gritar una orden. Percibió débilmente alrededor de él el estrépito y el horror de una batalla, pero él era la única figura clara. Vio el débil brillo del sol contra la hoja de su espada cuando él movió el arma sólida con un brazo enérgico.

El otro brazo esgrimía un hacha temible, en lugar de llevar un escudo, y ambas armas estaba manchadas de sangre mientras él cortaba y esquivaba, derribando a un enemigo tras otro.

Dentro. Fuera. El aire daba vueltas alrededor de ella, una y otra vez, volviéndose más pequeño y más sofocante, mientras su mente se agarraba con más firmeza al hombre que era su objetivo. La espiral empezó a ceñirse más alrededor de ella, creando una sensación de succión, y ella supo que estaba casi lista para irse.

¡Edward! ¡Edward el Negro! Mentalmente ella le llamó, gritando su nombre, su anhelo tan agudo e intenso que le dolía cada célula de su cuerpo. Hubo una sensación de ser condensada, comprimida, concentrada. En su mente ella le vio girar la cabeza con sorpresa, como si él hubiera oído el eco distante de su lamento, y luego su imagen, también empezó a condensarse, avanzando lentamente hacia ella, tirando de ella, atrayéndola hacia un pozo de oscuridad. Ella se aferró al faro que era su esencia, como un piloto que conduce un avión hacia un radio–faro. Con el último resto de conciencia ella permitió que su pie se relajase sobre el interruptor de presión, y el mundo estalló en una llamarada abrumadora de calor y luz.


	22. Captura

**Esta historia pertenece a Linda Howard, al terminar dire su nombre real. Los nombres y descripciones de algunos personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer.**

El libro contiene desde los primeros caps un alto contenido sexual y de violencia, por lo que si lo leen, _ES BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO_ :)

Gracias mis reblogueadoras por excelencia:

**Angie Masen (y por tu beteo, no tan oficial, LOL)**

**Laubellacullen94**

**wills-cullen-swan**

**CaroBereCullen**

**MeliicadyCullen**

**Salicita**

No las conozco mucho pero sus coments hacen de esto mas divertido, en los prox capitulos les dare via libre para preguntar lo que quieran y algunos adelantitos :D

Se empiezan a saber mas cosas y cada vez Ed con Bella estan mas cerca! :) Chicas en noviembre viajare a LA por lo que el fic lo tratare de subir antes del 10 de ese mes

_XOXO_

**_Dhampi_**

* * *

><p><strong>Captura<strong>

Bella yacía de costado en la hierba fresca. Se sentía aturdida y magullada.

Alrededor de ella oía una confusión de ruidos pero venían de una gran distancia, y realmente no podría decir lo que era cualquier de ellos. Su mente, que aún permanecía entre dos tiempos, luchaba para comprender cualquier detalle de su existencia. Se sentía como si se despertara de la anestesia, primero consciente de detalles externos pero sin pista de quién era o donde estaba. Luego los detalles empezaron a fluir poco a poco hacia atrás; primero fue un instante vago de auto–reconocimiento "Oh, sí, soy Bella". Después de un momento, o una hora, se preguntó aletargada si el procedimiento había surtido efecto o si solamente había tenido éxito en electrocutar su culo, como Harmony lo había expresado. Se dio cuenta de dolores diversos, como si ella hubiera sido golpeada, o hubiera bajado rodando por una cuesta.

El estrépito sin parar se ponía cada vez más ruidoso. El estruendo se volvió molesto, y luchó por abrir los ojos, tomar control de su cuerpo para poder incorporarse y decirle a quienquiera que gritaba que se callase. Luego el olor la golpeó, y la silenció.

Esa reacción involuntaria pareció completar la transición de inconsciencia a la conciencia plena. El ruido explotó en un rugido, un estrépito horrendo que parecía el de centenares de hombres gritando en combate, dando alaridos de dolor. El choque discordante de metal contra metal le hirió los oídos. Caballos cayendo pesadamente sobre la tierra con pezuñas herradas en acero, relinchando estridentemente. Y el olor era una combinación perversa de sangre caliente, fresca, orina, e intestinos evacuados.

Ella se incorporó, luego se quedó sin aliento y se arrojó a un lado mientras dos melenudos y sucios escoceses cubiertos con plaids, chocaban ruidosamente casi encima de ella. Una espada manchada de sangre cortó el aire, sin alcanzarle a ella por muy poco.

Dios Santo. Había aterrizado en mitad de una batalla. Se le cortó la respiración. Había visto a Edward el Negro en una batalla, concentrada en él, y el procedimiento la llevó directamente al lugar en su mente.

Él estaba aquí. En alguna parte. Una excitación casi dolorosa apresó sus entrañas. Agarrando firmemente su bolsa, gateó más allá lejos del choque de cuerpos.

Se tropezó inesperadamente con algo blando y pesado y aterrizó con fuerza sobre su espalda. Sin respiración, se incorporó y vio que sus catetos estaban solapados sobre un hombre muerto ensangrentado. Un chillido atrapado en su garganta, pendió allí no expresado. En cambio de prisa avanzó dando tumbos lejos y se puso de pie, tambaleándose inestablemente mientras giraba la cabeza, tratando de orientarse.

Estaban en el valle estrecho, justamente debajo de las rocas donde ella había experimentado el procedimiento.

La escena era una locura, algunos hombres iban a caballo pero la mayoría de ellos corrían, atacando, girando, acuchillando. El pánico hizo presa en ella. No podía ver a Edward el Negro en ningún sitio, no podía encontrar un hombre grande con una melena de pelo cobrizo, que sin esfuerzo alguno podía hacer girar una espada enorme con una mano. Dios Santo, Dios Santo, ¿estaba tendido en alguna parte en mitad de esta carnicería, su sangre sumándose al flujo rojo?

La realidad se impuso con un golpe seco. A pesar de sus sueños y sus imaginaciones, no tenía ni idea de qué apariencia tenía él en realidad. El Guardián no resplandecería como un arcángel con una espada llameante; parecería como todos los demás. Podía haber sido uno de los combatientes mugrientos que casi la había pisado y no le hubiese conocido.

¿Así cómo podía encontrarle? ¿Se encaramaba a la colina y gritaba "¡Edward el Negro!" con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones?

—¡Edward Dhu! ¡Edward Dhu! —ella oyó el griterío, el rugido repentino que venía de un extremo del campo de batalla, y todo el hervidero de cuerpos que parecieron surgir de esa dirección.

Bella retrocedió, escalando un poco hacia arriba por la colina para tener así una vista mejor.

—¡Edward Dhu! —de pronto se dio cuenta de que las palabras gritadas con voz ronca tenían sentido. Dhu significaba "negro". Estaban gritando su nombre.

La sangre huyó de su cabeza. ¿Había caído bajo una espada? Ella se movió torpemente hacia adelante, con los pies resbalándose en el barro rojo creado por muchos pies revolviendo una tierra empapada en sangre, conducida por una necesidad demente de llegar a su lado. Él no podía estar muerto. No. Edward no. Él era invencible, el guerrero más temible de la Cristiandad.

La oleada de hombres retrocedió abruptamente, yendo hacia atrás hacia donde estaba ella. Bella se detuvo, traspasada por el espectáculo de todos esos hombres estridentes, sucios, greñudos, que dejaban al descubierto intermitentemente sus piernas mientras corrían hacia ella.

La dura realidad fue como una bofetada. Estaba en medio de una batalla del siglo catorce, y si cualquier de esos hombres le ponía las manos encima era probable que fuera violada y asesinada.

Dio la vuelta y corrió. Fue como agitar una capota delante de un toro. Estaban ya sedientos sangre, y un rugido colectivo de cien gargantas explotó cuando la vieron. Bella se subió sus faldas y sorteó cuerpos, agarrando firmemente en una mano la bolsa que golpeaba ruidosa y pesadamente contra sus piernas. Luchó por tomar aire pero el pánico aprisionaba su garganta, oprimiéndola, amenazando con cortar su respiración del todo.

La tierra se estremeció debajo del impacto estruendoso de un caballo y un brazo musculoso, manchado de sangre se enroscó alrededor de ella. Bella gritó mientras el mundo de improviso se volvió vertiginoso y ella fue levantada con fuerza en el aire, violentamente sacudida, para aterrizar pesadamente sobre un regazo cubierto de lana hedionda. El hombre rugió de risa, apenas acarició su rabadilla, luego dio un rodillazo al caballo para que diese la vuelta. Él gritó algo, con un tono obviamente de regodeo, pero ella no podría entender nada de lo que él decía excepto "Edward Dhu". Indefensa, cabeza abajo sobre un caballo, todo lo que ella podía hacer era aferrarse a la bolsa y esperar contra toda esperanza que el rufián que la había capturado fuera el propio Edward. Había vislumbrado una cara musculosa con una barba sucia, una desilusión atroz comparada con sus sueños, pero si él fuera Edward al menos eso le ahorraría el problema de la búsqueda.

No creía que ella tuviera esa suerte. El bastardo estaba de buen humor, riéndose y gritando mientras cabalgaba. Había otros hombres a caballo alrededor de ellos, pero la mayor parte iba a pie.

Había mucha actividad en un grupo justo en el límite de su vista, más gritos y risas.

El hombre la sujetaba poniéndole una mano entre las piernas, tocándola toscamente a través de sus faldas.

La furia inundó a Bella como una marea abrupta, irreflexiva, y veloz como una serpiente giró su cabeza y le hundió los dientes en la sucia y desnuda pantorrilla. Él rugió sorprendido por el dolor y sacudió con fuerza las riendas. El caballo se medio encabritó, relinchando, y sus pezuñas golpearon la tierra otra vez con un ruido sordo que sacudía los hueso, arrancando de un tirón sus dientes de la pierna del hombre. Ella sintió el desagradable sabor, y la náusea la abrumó. Ella comenzó a exhalar, y vomitó sobre su pie. La risa se elevó alrededor de ellos, los hombres la señalaban con el dedo y aullaban de regocijo. Su secuestrador la agarró y furiosamente la puso de un tirón en posición vertical, su respiración fétida le golpeó en plena cara mientras él rugía algo. Ella no podría entender una palabra que él decía, pero su hálito le hizo tener arcadas otra vez. Precipitadamente él la empujó lejos del caballo y ella se tumbó desgarbadamente en la suciedad, aterrizando con la bolsa bajo su vientre y cortándole de un golpe la respiración.

Fue puesta de un tirón en posición vertical, y mientras se tambaleaba y jadeaba en busca de aire para respirar fue sujetada, y ataron una cuerda alrededor de su cintura. El hombre musculoso ató el otro extremo alrededor de su cintura y golpeó con talones los flancos del caballo, y ella tuvo que caminar o ser arrastrada.

Ella caminó, respirando con dificultad, aferrando desesperadamente su bolsa con ambas manos.

Esperaba que le quitaran la bolsa de un momento a otro, pero evidentemente los hombres no veían ninguna necesidad de llevar algo de más cuando lo podía hacer ella. Ella no iba a ir a ninguna parte, y le podrían quitar sus bienes en cualquier momento cuando alcanzaran su destino.

Al menos ahora ella podía mirar alrededor. No sabía si era por la mañana o por la tarde, así que no tenía forma de saber en qué dirección estaban viajando. Sin embargo no al norte o al sur, porque el sol estaba detrás de ellos. Si era por la mañana, entonces viajaban al oeste; si era por la tarde, estaban yendo hacia el este.

Detrás de ella, un grupo de hombres llevaba un bulto alargado, completamente envuelto y atado con una colección heterogénea de tartanes sucios.

El bulto exhalaba ocasionalmente, y era premiado por un golpe de uno o más de los hombres. Ella miró alrededor y uno de los hombres encontró su mirada, riendo burlonamente para exhibir unos pocos dientes que le quedaban, el resto podrido hasta ser meros muñones.

—Edward Dhu —dijo orgullosamente, señalando el bulto.

Consternada, dejó de caminar, y fue sacudida con fuerza hacia delante cuando la cuerda dejó de estar holgada. ¡Edward! Ella miró sobre su hombro al bulto, luchando para encontrarle sentido a la situación. Éstos no podían ser sus hombres, o no le golpearían. Obviamente había sido capturado, y sus hombres no habían podido perseguirlos por el miedo que él fuese asesinado.

Su mente zumbaba por las posibilidades. Él podría ser rescatado, o sus captores podrían disfrutar torturándole y matándole.

Si él estuviera en cautiverio por el rescate, probablemente sería tratado con cuidado; pensó que recordaba haber leído que los escoceses medievales habían ejercido el secuestro como una manera bastante normal de obtener ingresos, lo cual por supuesto sólo funcionaría siempre que el prisionero fuera devuelto ileso. Si matarlos hubiera sido tradición, entonces obviamente nadie hubiera estado dispuesto a pagar su oro ganado con esfuerzo en vano. Los escoceses eran demasiados pragmáticos para eso. Pero si tenían la intención de matarle... tenía que encontrar alguna forma de ayudarle. El problema era que ella era prisionera también, y cuando alcanzasen su destino se encontraría probablemente en una situación mucho más difícil de la que ella estaba ahora. Era una mujer capturada, vulnerable, nada más que un trozo de carne para estos hombres. Bella supo que se enfrentaba a la violación, violaciones múltiples probablemente, a menos que se le pudiera ocurrir algún plan milagroso. El miedo la desalentaba, pero lo alejó a la fuerza. Estaba aquí. Realmente había viajado en el tiempo. Las condiciones no eran buenas, pero había encontrado a Edward el Negro casi inmediatamente. Pasara lo que pasara luego, tenía que mantener a su mente concentrada en su objetivo. Si era necesario, lo soportaría. Sobreviviría. Ella estaba aquí. El asombro por eso repentinamente expulsó fuera todas otras preocupaciones, y su cabeza dio vueltas de izquierda a derecha, tratando de asimilarlo todo. Su corazón martillaba en su pecho. No había nada realmente diferente que ver. Era extraño lo poco que habían cambiado las Tierras Altas. Incluso en el siglo veinte estaban todavía en su mayor parte desiertos, como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido por ellos allí. Las montañas escarpadas parecían las mismas, quizá un poco más ásperas, con retazos de niebla aferrándose a ellas.

Miró alrededor de ella a los hombres, examinando con curiosidad sus rostros.

Incluso bajo sus enmarañados pelos sucios, despeinados, y algunas veces una barba igualmente sucia y desarreglada, parecían escoceses fácilmente identificables. Veía una nariz alargada, delgada aquí, altos pómulos sesgados allí, por allá una mejilla jovialmente rolliza.

Los hombres no estaban de buen humor, a pesar de su éxito capturando a

Edward el Negro. Sus pérdidas habían sido serias, y ninguno de ellos había escapado completamente ileso. Se reían cada vez que uno de ellos daba puñetazos a Edward, pero la risa era mezquina.

Hablaban entre ellos, pero ella no los podía entender. Aprender a leer gaélico distaba mucho de hablarlo, y ella dudaba que cualquier de ellos pudiera leer aunque se inclinaran a dejarle escribir notas para comunicarse.

La bestia barbuda que la había capturado miró alrededor, frunció el entrecejo, y dijo bruscamente algo en gaélico. Bella comenzó a encogerse de hombros, pero un plan arriesgado apareció de pronto en su cabeza. Ella no se dio tiempo para pensar en él. Ella se encontró sonriéndole y diciendo.

—Lo siento, no le puedo entender —con la voz suave, más dulce que tenía.

Sus ojos saltones se abrieron mucho. Los hombres de alrededor le asestaron miradas sobresaltadas. Hasta entonces probablemente habían pensado que ella era uno de los campesinos de Edward el Negro, quizá su mujer o que pertenecía a uno de sus hombres, pero cuándo ella habló en un idioma extranjero todos ellos se dieron cuenta que ella no era lo que habían supuesto.

Los ojos pequeños, regordetes de la bestia vagaron por sus ropas, y por primera vez él se fijó que ella no llevaba puesto las bastas y amorfas ropas de un colono. Él refrenó a su caballo para un alto y dijo alguna otra cosa. Todo el mundo la observaba ahora. Hasta el bulto que creía que era Edward el Negro había dejado de contonearse. Bella no se detuvo, pero caminó hacia el lado del caballo y asestó a la bestia, a la que iba montada, otra sonrisa. Ella no había sonreído durante tanto tiempo que sintió el movimiento de su cara extraño, pero si la bestia advirtió cuán falsa era, su expresión alelada no se alteró.

—Hiede como si no hubiera tomado un baño en toda vida —dijo Bella afablemente—. Y su respiración derribaría a este caballo si recibiese un buen soplo de ella. Pero parece el líder de esta partida de guerra, si ser simpática con usted me protege de ellos, me arriesgaré con sólo uno en lugar de una multitud cualquier día de la semana. —Ella acompañó esto con la sonrisa más dulce que podía dirigirle, y mantuvo los brazos levantados hacia él.

Él estaba tan sorprendido que automáticamente se ladeó hacia abajo y la levantó sobre el caballo delante de él. La bestia era fuerte como un roble, pensó ella, sentándose primorosamente en una posición correcta y poniendo en orden sus faldas. Trató de no respirar a través de la nariz para no oler así ni el hedor de su cuerpo ni el de su respiración, pero no se permitió acobardarse. Actuaba como si tuviera derecho a cabalgar en lugar de andar, le dirigió una regia inclinación de cabeza, y dijo:

—Gracias —todos la miraban boquiabiertos, y empezaron a parlotear frenéticamente entre ellos, señalando sus ropas. Ella no había caído en la cuenta de qué buena calidad eran el algodón simple y la lana de las prendas de vestir que llevaba, hasta los comparó con los bastos tejidos que los hombres llevaban puestos.

La bestia levantó su mano, manoseando sus anillos, y Bella contuvo el aliento. Esperaba que él los sacase de sus dedos, pero en lugar de eso él gruñó y volteó su mano para mirarle la palma. Ella miró hacia abajo, y vio la diferencia de sus manos. Las de él eran callosas gruesas y musculosas, con las uñas de color negro desastradas con suciedad incrustada. En contraste la mano de ella era suave y pálida, la piel lisa, sus uñas bien formadas. Sus manos no lucían como si ella desempeñara algún trabajo físico; en esta época, eso quería decir que ella era al menos de la nobleza.

Ella casi podría ver los pensamientos gravitantes formándose en su cerebro. Era extranjera, y rica, y valiosa para alguien en algún sitio. Quizá él no tenía intención de pedir rescate por Edward el Negro, pero acababa de recibir un pequeño regalo del cielo que podría añadir un peso considerable a su bolsa.

Él señaló su bolsa y dijo algo. Adivinando que quería saber lo que había en la bolsa, Bella obsequiosamente la abrió. Los hombres apretujaron cerca, estirando sus cuellos por la curiosidad.

Ella sacó uno de los libros que había traído, volviendo las páginas para mostrarle el papel y las palabras, luego empujándolo de vuelta a la bolsa. Esperaba que nadie estuviese muy interesado en eso, porque los libros no existían todavía.

Los sacerdotes y los monjes hacían manuscritos iluminados, pero la imprenta no sería inventada hasta dentro de otros cien años más o menos.

La bestia no estaba interesada en el libro, e hizo un gesto con su mano musculosa en señal de despido. Ella sacó el sobretodo del terciopelo, apenas lo suficiente como para dejarle ver la tela. Él murmuró con placer, frotando su mano sucia sobre la textura lujosa, y sonriendo abiertamente ante la previsión de riquezas. Después ella le mostró un libro más grande, esperando que él no quisiese que pasase páginas en ese también, porque este libro tenía fotos. Él gruñó, negando con la cabeza, y ella lo empujó de vuelta a la bolsa.

Ella había traído varios libros, escogidos con cuidado. Había también varios tipos de medicamentos en la bolsa, pero no quería mostrar las pastillas. Las había obtenido con receta, preparada para cualquier problema, pero la bestia se las comería o las esparciría por tierra. Así que sacó otro libro, y él pareció impaciente.

Probablemente él quería ver algo que reconociera como valioso.

Confusa, ella sacó el pedazo de lana. De nuevo, él manoseó el tejido fino, luego lo empujó a un lado. Ella sacó otro libro. Él dijo algo grosero, que provocó la risa de los hombres. Ella se encogió de hombros, y sacó a pesar de todo otro libro, esperando que eso apaciguara cualquier sospecha que él pudiese tener acerca del peso de la bolsa, que le instase a investigar. De improviso él resolvió hacer justamente eso, agarrando la bolsa y metiendo su mano adentro. Bella contuvo la respiración. Las píldoras estaban cuidadosamente enrolladas en un pañuelo, metidas en una caja de madera pequeña para evitar que se aplastasen, y la caja estaba asegurada en un bolsillo que ella había cosido dentro de la bolsa.

Él no se fijó en el bolsillo o en la caja. Sus dedos exploradores encontraron la navaja militar suiza, y lo sacó fuera con una expresión triunfante que velozmente se convirtió en perplejidad mientras él clavaba la mirada en ella. Con todas las hojas y las herramientas plegadas hacia dentro, no parecía gran cosa. Ella no quería perder la navaja, pero si él se daba cuenta de que la navaja tenía cuchillas sabía que la perdería. Ella hizo una rápida respiración y alcanzó la navaja.

Él lo retiró hacia atrás, frunciendo el entrecejo. Bella puso una expresión exasperada. Ella soltó la pañoleta de su cabeza y se soltó el pelo, dejándolo caer en libertad. Él parpadeó ante la larga y gruesa masa de cabellos.

Trató de alcanzar la navaja otra vez y esta vez él la dejó cogerla. Ella cerró su mano alrededor de ella para que las cuchillas no se viesen, y la hizo girar para que él pudiese ver en la parte superior las pequeñas pinzas que tenía. Delicadamente las sacó fuera, y él parpadeó asombrado. Ella mantuvo las pinzas en la palma de la mano, dejándole mirarlas, luego rápidamente recogió su pelo y empezó a enrollarlo alrededor de la navaja, formando un moño oblongo. Cuando el rollo estuvo apretado contra su nuca, metió las pinzas dentro de su cabellera para asegurarlo, y le asestó a la bestia una sonrisa beatífica.

Él la miró, luego miró su pelo. Él parpadeó otra vez. Luego obviamente decidió que los peinados de las damas estaban más allá de él, y volvió su atención a la bolsa.

A continuación él encontró una pequeña linterna, afortunadamente del tipo que funcionaba enroscando la parte superior en lugar de una con un botón. Bella suspiró, extrajo las pinzas de su pelo, y comenzó a desenrollar el moño, pero él tuvo una idea y dejó caer la linterna de vuelta al saco sin examinarlo muy de cerca.

Él no dio con la caja de cerillas, pero probablemente se había atascado entre las páginas de uno de los libros.

Después encontró un par adicional de medias, enrolladas en una bola. Para su alivio, ella no tenía que ponérselas en el pelo. Él encontró su peine, y exclamó acerca de lo bien hecho que estaba.

Ella había buscado uno de madera que no causaría comentarios, luego cuidadosamente había quitado raspando la marca del fabricante. El peine era una cosa que él realmente podía haber usado, pero que dejó caer de vuelta a la bolsa sin más interés. Después de unos cuantos toqueteos más, poco entusiastas, y él decidió que ella no le escondía ningún artículo de valor. Recogió las riendas del caballo, y con un chasquido de su lengua y un toque de sus talones siguieron cabalgando, con ella sujetada cuidadosamente delante de él como una reina con una navaja militar suiza enrollada en lo alto en su pelo.


	23. Escape

**Esta historia pertenece a Linda Howard, al terminar dire su nombre real. Los nombres y descripciones de algunos personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer.**

El libro contiene desde los primeros caps un alto contenido sexual y de violencia, por lo que si lo leen, _ES BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO_ :)

Gracias mis reblogueadoras por excelencia: **Angie Masen (y por tu beteo, no tan oficial, LOL), ****Laubellacullen94, ****wills-cullen-swan, ****CaroBereCullen, ****MeliicadyCullen, ****Salicita**

No las conozco mucho pero sus coments hacen de esto mas divertido, en los prox capitulos les dare via libre para preguntar lo que quieran y algunos adelantitos :D

Se empiezan a saber mas cosas y cada vez Ed con Bella estan mas cerca! :) Chicas en noviembre viajare a LA por lo que el fic lo tratare de subir antes del 10 de ese mes

_XOXO_

**_Dhampi_**

* * *

><p><strong>Escape<strong>

El mugriento grupo de hombres y sus dos cautivos llegaron a un castillo poco antes de anochecer. El sol poniente le había indicado a Bella la dirección de su viaje, y ella cuidadosamente había intentado acordarse de todas las marcas del camino que pudo. Afortunadamente, parecían viajar justo hacia el Este, así que si —cuando— ella lograra liberar a Edward y ellos escaparan, sabía que deberían volver justo por el Oeste.

El castillo era sorprendentemente pequeño, poco más que un torreón con un vestíbulo grande añadido, que parecía un remiendo ruinoso. Bella fue conducida al interior oscuro, maloliente, pero al menos caminaba ella misma. Ella observó, tratando de esconder su ansiedad, como Edward era llevado adentro. El bulto había dejado de retorcerse un par de horas antes, y ella se preguntó si por descuido le habían asfixiado. Evidentemente el mismo pensamiento se le ocurrió a la bestia, porque gritó algo y uno de los cuatro hombres que llevaba a Edward le abofeteó en un lado de la cabeza. Un gruñido amortiguado los tranquilizó a ellos, y Bella.

Asegurar a Edward es mucho más importante que tratar con ella, al menos de momento.

Trajeron una antorcha humeante, y Edward fue llevado hacia abajo por una escalera estrecha y sinuosa de piedra, a la profundidad de las entrañas del castillo.

Bella los siguió porque no sabía qué más hacer, y las mujeres sucias, hoscas que habían observado su llegada no parecían darle la bienvenida. Además, ella necesitaba saber dónde estaría prisionero Edward.

La mazmorra era espeluznante. Era malsana, húmeda y oscura, con humedad rezumando de las paredes fangosas de piedra. El aire era perceptiblemente más frío. Había tres celdas excavadas en la tierra firme, cada una de ellas aseguradas por una enorme puerta de madera. No había ninguna reja en la puerta; los prisioneros de esta mazmorra vivirían en la oscuridad total, con frío y humedad, y probablemente morirían de neumonía en un plazo de una semana o dos.

La bestia cortó las cuerdas que ataron los tartanes en torno a Edward el Negro; él y todos sus hombres permanecían de pie con las armas preparadas, por si Edward tratara de escapar. Bella estaba de puntillas, con los ojos bien abiertos mientras trataba de echar un vistazo al hombre que la había hechizado durante tanto tiempo. Su movimiento atrajo la atención de la bestia y él la miró frunciendo el ceño. Él ladró una orden, y uno de los hombres a regañadientes tomó su brazo y la obligó a ir hacia las escaleras. Ella trató de oponerse, de entorpecerle, pero él no estaba de humos para perderse la diversión y literalmente la arrastró subiendo las escaleras, retorciendo su brazo durante el proceso. Debajo, se escucharon gritos que salían de gargantas masculinas y ella retorció la cabeza, tratando de ver, pero estaba ya demasiado arriba de las escaleras curvadas. Hubo un estruendo, maldiciones, y los sonidos de una pelea, pies arrastrándose sobre la piedra y el ruido sordo de puños golpeando carne.

Ella se sobresaltó, preguntándose si tenían intención de matarle a golpes. Su guardia le sacudió con fuerza el brazo, mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido. Ella le asestó una mirada furiosa frustrada. Gritarle no serviría de nada, porque nadie la entendía.

Alcanzaron la cámara grande y él la empujó hacia otro tramo de escaleras, pero éste se curvaba hacia arriba en el torreón. Esta escalera era igual de oscura y estrecha. Bella echó una mirada abajo y vio las caras resentidas vigilándola.

El guardia se detuvo delante de una puerta de madera burda, la abrió, y empujó a su interior.

Al instante ella giró pero él le cerró la puerta en la cara, y gruñó una orden gruñida que ella asumió que significaba "¡Permanece aquí!".

No había ojo de la cerradura en la puerta y la tranca estaba situada de este lado de la puerta, eso quería decir que ella no estaba encerrada dentro, pero cuando apoyó la oreja contra la madera oyó al guarda colocándose en el otro lado.

Ella giró y miró su prisión. El alojamiento era pequeño y oscuro, iluminado por una sola antorcha humeante cuya luz realmente no alcanzaba todas las esquinas del cuarto a pesar de su escasa amplitud.

La única ventana era una abertura estrecha, hecha así para que una flecha pudiera ser disparada desde ella en cualquier ángulo.

El suelo estaba cubierto de juncos que con el tiempo se habían vuelto negros y malolientes, y el único mobiliario estaba compuesto por una cama toscamente hecha que parecía más o menos del tamaño de una cama doble moderna, una sola silla, y una mesa inestable. Había un pequeño baúl colocado contra la pared más lejana, y una sola vela sobre la mesa.

Había una chimenea, pero ningún fuego. Una botella de cuero estaba sobre la mesa al lado de la vela, y una sola taza de metal.

Bella aprovechó la intimidad que tenía ahora, que estaba segura de que era sólo temporal. A menos que estuviera equivocada, éste era el dormitorio de la bestia. De prisa ella extrajo las pinzas de su pelo, que había sostenido en alto extraordinariamente bien, y se desenrolló la navaja. Después de volver a poner las pinzas en su ranura, ella deslizó el arma dentro de su media y volvió a atar la liga, dispuesta conservar combinación de arma y herramienta con ella de ahora en adelante.

Cogiendo la pequeña caja de madera del bolsillo interior de la bolsa de la arpillera, la abrió y sacó el pañuelo, desenrollándolo con cuidado para no perder ninguna de las preciadas pastillas. Ella había traído un frasco lleno de antibióticos, recetas de analgésicos y tranquilizantes, además de un poco de todo lo que había podido conseguir en una farmacia de Edimburgo. Los tranquilizantes fueron un impulso, un esfuerzo por cubrir todas las bases. Era extraño que fuesen el primer medicamento que ella tendría que usar.

Las cápsulas rojizas estaban en dosis de cien miligramos, lo suficiente como para dormir a alguien.

Tenía que imaginarse una forma de hacer que la bestia se las tomara sin darse cuenta, porque ella no podía dárselas simplemente y decirle "Tomaos esto".

Contempló la botella de cuero, pensando. El alcohol intensificaba los efectos del tranquilizante. Lo que no era una dosis letal del medicamento podía volverse mortal si el que las tomaba además bebía alcohol. Ella no quería matar a la bestia, solamente ponerle fuera de combate. Dos o tres píldoras eran suficientes para que cualquiera se durmiera. La bestia era un hombre pesado, no muy alto pero que ella le calculaba unos cien kilos de peso. Ella eligió tres cápsulas, y volvió a esconder los medicamentos que quedaban en la bolsa de arpillera.

Ella abrió la botella del cuero y olfateó el contenido. Sus ojos lagrimearon por el olor de la tosca y fuerte cerveza. Él no notaría nada malo en el sabor aunque ella disolvía treinta cápsulas enteras en su tasa.

Sin embargo, con tres debería bastar. Cuidadosamente ella hizo pedazos las cápsulas, vertiendo el polvo en la estropeada taza de metal. Luego vertió un poco de cerveza en la taza y agitó el líquido hasta que el polvo se disolvió. Miró con atención dentro de la taza. El color de la cerveza parecía un poco de nebuloso, pero con esta luz él no tenía muchas probabilidades de advertirlo.

Luego, obligándola a calmarse y a tener paciencia, Bella se sentó en la silla con la taza en la mano.

Esperó mucho tiempo. El ruido que flotaba suavemente hacia arriba le hacía pensar que había una celebración que continuaba escaleras abajo. Tenía hambre, pero no estaba ansiosa por unirse a ellos. Si a alguien se le ocurría enviar comida, estupendo. Si no, había tenido hambre antes.

Ella se adormeció. La antorcha parpadeante era tan sedante como observar un fuego en una chimenea, y emitía suficiente calor para que ella no tuviera frío.

Pensó en Edward, y supo que él no estaba ni lo suficiente caliente ni cómodo como para dormir. Él también tendría hambre. Si no le habían dado de comer a ella, entonces ciertamente no le habían alimentado a él. Eso suponiendo que aún estuviera vivo, pero ella no creía que le hubieran matado aún. Si la bestia pensaba matarle, querría regodearse un poco primero. Ella intuía que era ese tipo de hombre.

Finalmente oyó voces fuera de la puerta. No se levantó de un salto, sino que siguió sentada relajada en la silla, o al menos tan relajada como podría estarlo encima algo tan duro como una roca.

La puerta se abrió y la bestia entró, su desgreñada cabeza bajó y sus pequeños ojos brillaron de anticipación. Él miró la taza, la botella abierta de cerveza sobre la mesa, y sus labios se abrieron en una gran sonrisa sarcástica, exhibiendo dientes horribles y restos de la cena que él había comido.

Bella bostezó y despacio se puso de pie. Fingió beber un sorbo de la cerveza, luego le miró y levantó la taza en una pregunta silenciosa, inclinando la cabeza hacia la botella. Él dijo algo con voz cavernosa que ella tomó por un asentimiento, y ella llenó la taza, y luego se la pasó a él.

Él engulló la cerveza en dos tragos, luego se enjugó la boca mojada con la mano. Sus ojos nunca la abandonaron, y la lujuria ardía apasionadamente en ellos. Ella luchó contra el impulso de vomitar incluso mientras el alivio la llenaba.

Dios Querido, ¿cuánto tiempo tardarían en hacer efecto los sedantes? Él había comido, lo cual reduciría la velocidad del efecto, pero por su aspecto, también había bebido mucho. Ella tenía que hacer algo para entretenerle durante un rato, cualquier cosa que evitase que la atacara ahora.

Su ingenio se declaró en huelga, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue hacer un gesto de comer, sus cejas levantadas, y luego ella se frotó el estómago para indicar hambre. Él frunció el entrecejo, pero fue a la puerta y gritó a voz en cuello algo, ella esperaba una petición para que trajeran comida. Evidentemente él no tenía la intención de matarla de hambre, sino solamente se le había olvidado.

Él se acercó a la silla, se sentó, y vertió otra taza de cerveza. Bella le sonrió, apuntado hacia sí misma, y dijo:

—Isabella Swan.

—¿Eh? —Al menos ella entendía ese sonido, pensó con alivio. Ella dijo otra vez:

—Isabella Swan— luego ella le señaló y esperó.

Él entendió ahora. Él aporreó su pecho de toro.

—Cayo El Hay.

—Cayo —repitió ella. Ella probó otra sonrisa—. Bien, Cayo, yo no le deseo ningún daño, pero espero que el sedante le haga caerse de culo al suelo. Sé que usted tiene grandes planes para esta noche, pero ya también los tengo, y usted no está incluido. Tan pronto como todo el mundo esté dormido, voy a ver cuánto daño le han hecho usted y sus matones a "ya sabe usted quién", y luego voy a sacarle fuera de aquí — Cayo escuchó su discurso con impaciencia creciente, y la interrumpió con un gesto impaciente de su mano. Luego él le espetó algo relacionado con ella. Ella hizo un gesto desvalido, agitando las manos y sacudiendo la cabeza.

Un ruido sordo breve sonó en la puerta y ésta se abrió. Una mujer gorda, sucia con pelo oscuro entró, llevando una bandeja pequeña delante que contenía un pedazo grueso de hogaza y un trozo de queso. Ella colocó sobre el suelo la bandeja con un golpe seco, mirando furiosamente a Bella todo el tiempo. O bien a nadie aquí le gustaban los extranjeros por principio, o la mujer tenía algo con Cayo, lo cual le daba una nueva apreciación del viejo dicho de que el poder era un afrodisíaco.

La mujer salió, y Bella arrancó un pellizco de la hogaza de pan. Ella paseó alrededor del cuarto, mordiscando refinadamente el pan y haciendo algún comentario casual a Cayo. Su mirada todavía la seguía, pero después de diez o quince minutos ella advirtió que él parpadeaba con seriedad. Ella continuó paseándose, su conducta completamente relajada, regresando a la mesa para saborear un bocado diminuto de queso. No estaba malo.

Los párpados de Cayo se cerraban pesadamente. Bella caminó hacia la ventana estrecha y permaneció quieta, mirando hacia afuera a la noche mientras todavía fingía comer. Estando en las sombras como ella estaba, y estando Cayo tan drogado como estaba, no era probablemente que él se diera cuenta de que su mano estaba vacía.

La noche estaba iluminada por la luz de las estrellas, y una niebla suave se concentraba en los valles. Bella en silencio vigilaba, escuchando los ronquidos de Cayo, pero la inactividad la carcomió. Sentía como si su cuerpo no pudiera encerrar la fuerza de su sangre, que golpeaba a través de sus venas.

Ella se sentía excitada, impaciente, ardiendo de energía. La constante cautela con la cual había vivido el año pasado, el sentido de ruina que gravitaba sobre ella, se había ido. James no la podría alcanzar aquí. Había peligros muy reales que ella podría afrontar pero a pesar de todo se sentía extrañamente ligera, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima.

Se sentía viva. La comprensión la conmocionó. Se había acostumbrado tanto a la desolación entumecida de su interior que ya ni siquiera advertía su ausencia.

Hasta el día de hoy, todo lo que ella había sentido durante un año había sido miedo, furia y odio, enfatizado por instantes de un dolor tan agudo que el entumecimiento había sido bienvenido. Pero hoy había sentido animación, e interés; ¡Ella incluso había sonreído como loca a Cayo! Las sonrisas eran completamente falsas, pero eran más de lo que ella había logrado durante un año.

Ella estaba realmente aquí. Le dolía cada músculo, se sentía lastimada interiormente, pero ella estaba aquí y Edward el Negro estaba apenas dos pisos debajo de ella. Ambos eran prisioneros, probablemente él estaba herido, por los puños de sus captores si no sus espadas y sus dagas, pero ella podía sentir su presencia como un campo de energía, haciéndole sentir un hormigueo en las puntas de los dedos.

Un trueno suave alcanzó sus oídos. Miró a la mesa, sobre la cual Cayo estaba caído, con la cabeza descansando sobre un brazo extendido.

Anduvo de puntillas al otro lado de la mesa y desplazó la botella hacia una posición más segura. Un golpetazo de su brazo lo habría desplazado, y quizá le habría despertado, aunque creía que probablemente ni siquiera un cañón lo lograría esa noche. No iba a correr el riesgo.

No tenía ni idea de la hora que era, así que cautelosamente se sentó en la cama y se obligó a sí misma a esperar. La cerveza habría fluido libremente esa noche. Los hombres estarían cansados y lastimados de la batalla precedente, y la cerveza aliviaría sus sufrimientos. Dormirían temprano esa noche, y profundamente.

A pesar de todo esperó, hasta que estuvo en peligro de quedarse dormida ella misma. Cuando ella se sacudió con fuerza para despertarse por segunda vez, supo que tenía que ir ahora.

Recogió su bolsa y caminó silenciosamente hacia la puerta. Abrió la puerta con facilidad, mirando con atención a través de la rendija para ver si había un guardia de pie afuera. La oscuridad vacía le dio la bienvenida, alumbrada sólo por un fulgor débil que venía de abajo.

Salió a hurtadillas de la cámara y empezó a bajar las escaleras. Los hombres dormían en la sala grande, bultos roncadores que atronaban envueltos en sus tartanes. No fue de puntillas; caminó calmadamente, como si tuviera derecho a estar allí. Cualquiera que se despertara y la viera a la tenue luz podría pensar no era nada más que una sirvienta, pero si ella se moviese furtivamente, provocaría sospechas. Harmony le había contado todo eso a ella: "camina como si tuvieras derecho a la acera entera, y los petimetres perversos te dejarán en paz". Un candelabro grande de hierro estaba colocado en una mesa, las velas gruesas estaban medio consumidas. Bella lo recogió por si acaso no había luz abajo. No quería usar su pequeña linterna y tratar de explicárselo a Edward, al menos todavía no.

La escalera hacia la mazmorra estaba detrás de la sala grande, oculta detrás de una puerta tan oscura que casi no la vio. Colocó tanto el candelabro como la bolsa en el suelo, y fue abriendo poco a poco la puerta, cuidando de que los goznes de cuero no chirriaran. Una luz llegaba desde abajo. Había un vigilante, entonces, puesto que un prisionero no necesitaría luz.

Pasó su cuerpo por la abertura, sujetando la puerta mientras recuperaba el saco y el candelero. No necesitaba la vela, pero necesitaba un arma. Ella apagó soplando la vela y pellizcó la mecha con dedos humedecidos en saliva, y luego quitó la vela de la alcayata sobre el palo y lo metió la bolsa. Cuidadosamente colocó sobre el suelo del escalón de la parte superior la bolsa, luego hizo una respiración profunda, luego otra, y silenciosamente rezó.

El muro de piedra de la mazmorra estaba frío y húmedo contra su espalda mientras Bella bajaba las escaleras estrechas, desniveladas. No había barandilla, y el parpadeo de la antorcha de abajo no penetraba en lo alto de las escaleras negras y curvadas. Tenía que andar a tientas hacia abajo, deseando haber encendido la vela después de todo, pero habría alertado al guarda de su presencia.

El peso del pesado candelabro de hierro tiraba de su brazo. Cuando hubo bajado la mitad de las escaleras, pudo ver al único centinela, sentado abajo, sobre un tosco banco con la espalda descansando contra la pared, y un pellejo áspero de vino en su codo. Bien; si tenía suerte, habría bebido hasta el estupor. Aunque tuviera la resistencia escocesa al alcohol, al menos el licor habría reducido la velocidad de sus reflejos. Esperaba que estuviese dormido porque dado donde estaba sentado, ella tendría que acercarse a él casi de frente. La luz era escasa y podría esconder el candelabro contra su pierna, pero si él se levantaba sería mucho más difícil para ella golpearle con bastante fuerza como para ponerle fuera de combate. Estaba tan lastimada y golpeada por su viaje a través del tiempo que no confiaba en su fuerza. Era preferible si simplemente pudiera levantar el pesado candelabro y dejarlo caer ayudada por la gravedad.

Con cautela, Bella adelantó ligeramente su pie, buscando el borde de cada peldaño mientras intentaba no raspar su zapato contra la piedra. El aire estaba frío y hediondo. El olor asaltó su nariz, haciendo que la frunciera con asco. El olor estaba compuesto de desperdicios humanos inconfundibles, pero debajo de esa capa estaban los más agudos y más desagradables de sangre, miedo, y sudor agrio de dolor. Los hombres habían sido torturados, y asesinados, en esas profundidades inmundas que nunca veían el sol. Dependía de ella asegurarse de que Edward el Negro no se unía a esa categoría.

Tuvo un pensamiento culpable: ¿había sido capturado por culpa de ella? El sentido común le decía que era ridículo; era imposible que Edward hubiera escuchado su llamada mental. Ella no pudo haber causado la fracción de segundo de falta de atención que podía haber ocasionado su captura.

En realidad no había visto lo que sucedió, de todas formas, así que era absurdo sentirse culpable. Pero su misma presencia aquí era la prueba de que lo imposible era posible, así que no podría decir seguro que Edward no hubiera oído su llamamiento.

No sabía cuánto tiempo tenía. Cayo de Hay dormiría hasta avanzada la mañana, bajo la influencia doble del alcohol y los tranquilizantes. Dado cuánto había bebido, ella sólo esperaba no haberle dado una sobredosis. Aunque fuera bruto y repugnante, ella no quería matarle. Pero estaba profundamente agradecida por haber traído esos medicamentos. Sin el Seconal, de ningún modo hubiera podido escaparse de Cayo, mucho menos evitar ser violada.

Su pie explorador no encontró más peldaños. El suelo no era nada más que suciedad abultada, dura, desnivelada y traicionera. Se quedó quieta por un momento, haciendo respiraciones profundas, silenciosas mientras trataba de estabilizar sus nervios. El guarda todavía sentado en el banco, dejó caer su cabeza dormida hacia adelante encima de su pecho. ¿Estaba de veras dormido, o borracho, o solamente haciéndose el muerto? ¿A pesar de lo cuidadosa que había sido, había oído algún susurro delator, y ahora trataba de atraerla más cerca con engaños? No tenía importancia; no tenía elección. Aun si su captura no fuera por su culpa, no podía dejar a Edward el Negro aquí para que Cayo lo matara. Edward era el Guardián, la única persona viva que sabía tanto los secretos como la localización del Tesoro de los templarios. A menos que ella pudiera encontrar el Tesoro por sí misma, necesitaría sus conocimientos, su colaboración, para impedir que James pusiera sus manos sobre el Tesoro.

Ella quería detener a James, y quería a James muerto; para eso, necesitaba a Edward el Negro vivo.

Contempló al vigilante. Si estaba despierto y solamente estaba siendo artero, ella despertaría menos sospechas acercándose a él directamente, como si no tuviera nada que esconder.

La teoría de Harmony, otra vez. Además, si él la viese, no esperaría ninguna amenaza de una mujer. Su corazón aporreaba salvajemente en su pecho, y durante un momento unos puntos negros flotaron ante sus ojos. El pánico hizo que su estómago se retorciera, y pensó que iba a vomitar.

Desesperadamente aspiró más aire, conteniendo la náusea y debilidad. Se negó a permitirse vacilar ahora, después de todo lo que ya había pasado.

El sudor frío hizo erupción en su cuerpo, goteando hacia abajo por su columna vertebral. Bella obligó a sus pies a moverse, despacio, midiendo los pasos que la llevaban a través del suelo áspero como si no tuviera nada en absoluto que esconder. La luz de la antorcha bailó y se ladeó, como si estuviera bajo el hechizo de alguna música que no se podía oír, haciendo vacilar las sombras en las paredes de piedra húmeda. El vigilante no se movió.

Tres metros. Uno y medio. Luego ella se quedó de pie directamente delante de la guardia, tan cerca que podía oler el hedor de su cuerpo sin lavar, bien definido y acre. Bella tragó, y se fortaleció para el golpe que tenía que dar. Ella lanzó hacia arriba una oración rápida para no causarle ningún daño permanente, y usando ambos brazos doloridos levantó el pesado candelabro.

Su ropa crujió con sus movimientos. Él se movió, abriendo los ojos legañosos y mirando con atención arriba hacia ella. Se quedó con la boca abierta. Bella se inclinó hacia abajo, y el candelabro macizo de hierro chocó violentamente contra un lado de su cabeza con un ruido sordo y firme que la hizo encogerse de miedo.

Cualquier cosa que él podía haber dicho, cualquier alarma que él podía haber dado, se disolvió en un gruñido mientras él se deslizaba de costado, con los ojos cerrándose otra vez.

La sangre goteó abajo por un lado de su cabeza, enredándose en su pelo sucio. Bajando la mirada vio que él era más joven de lo que había pensado, seguramente no tenía más de veinte años.

Sus mejillas mugrientas todavía mantenían una cierta curvatura infantil. Las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos, pero ella las rechazó bruscamente, la necesidad luchando con el remordimiento.

De las tres celdas, sólo una estaba atrancada. ¿Cómo podía comunicarse mejor con él? El día de hoy le había enseñado que el gaélico no era una posibilidad. Sin embargo, él era un templario. Casi con seguridad hablaría francés. Ella se sentía capacitada para hablar en inglés o en francés antiguo, pero el latín no se había modificado en absoluto desde su época, así que ese fue el lenguaje que ella escogió.

—He venido a liberaros —dijo ella con suavidad mientras luchaba con la barra. ¡Dios mío, era pesada! Era como forcejear con un tronco de árbol dos metros de alto y unos buenos veinte centímetros de ancho.

Sus manos se resbalaron en la madera, y una astilla se clavó profundamente en su meñique. Bella dio un grito involuntario de dolor mientras retiraba la mano hacia atrás de un tirón.

—¿Estáis herida? —La pregunta fue expresada con una profunda calma, suavemente, con una voz ronca, y llegó muy clara a sus oídos como si él estuviera de pie cerca, al otro lado de la puerta.

Oyéndolo, Bella se quedó paralizada, sus ojos se cerraron mientras luchaba otra vez con las lágrimas y una oleada electrizante de emoción que amenazaba con abrumarla. Era realmente Edward el Negro, y oh, Dios mío, él sonaba justo como lo hacía en sus sueños. Esa voz era como el trueno y el terciopelo, capaz de un rugido que congelaría sus enemigos o un ronroneo cálido que derretiría una mujer en sus brazos.

—Sólo... sólo uno poco —logró decir con voz temblorosa. Luchó para recordar las palabras correctas—. Una astilla... La barra es muy pesada, y se resbaló.

—¿Estáis sola? —la preocupación estaba allí ahora—. La barra es demasiada grande para una simple mujer.

—¡Puedo hacerlo! —dijo ella ferozmente.

¿Simple? ¿Simple? ¿Qué sabría él? Había sobrevivido huyendo durante un año. Había logrado llegar allí, contra todas las probabilidades, y además ella era la que estaba en el lado libre de la puerta. La cólera mezclada con la euforia, surgió a través de sus venas, haciéndole sentir como si fuera a reventar a través de su piel.

Quería gritar, quería golpear algo, quería bailar. En lugar de eso ella volvió su atención a la barra.

Abandonando cualquier intento para levantarla con sus manos, flexionó las rodillas y encajó su hombro bajo ella, empujándola hacia arriba con toda la fuerza en su espalda y sus piernas.

El peso de la barra se clavó en su hombro, casi la condujo hacia abajo otra vez. Apretando los dientes, Bella afirmó sus piernas e hizo un gran esfuerzo. Podía sentir como la sangre se precipita hasta su cara, sentía el corazón y los pulmones esforzándose. Sus rodillas trastabillaron. ¡Maldita sea, ella no dejaría que este estúpido pedazo de madera la derrotara, no después de todo lo que ya había soportado! Un gruñido de negativa explotó más allá de sus labios y ella convocó cada partícula de fuerza de su cuerpo dolorido, acumulándola para un esfuerzo final. Los músculos del muslo gritaban por el dolor, la espalda le ardía.

Desesperadamente ella empujó hacia arriba, obligando a sus piernas a enderezarse, y un extremo de la barra lentamente se levantó centímetro a centímetro. Se balanceó por un momento y ella empujó otra vez, y la barra empezó a deslizarse a través de la otra abrazadera. La madera áspera raspó su mejilla, desgarró sus ropas. Usando ambas manos, ignorando la necesidad de descanso, ella empujó la barra hacia adelante hasta que estuvo libre de la abrazadera derecha.

En lugar de continuar con su deslizamiento a través de la otra abrazadera, la pesada barra redujo la velocidad, y su peso se inclinó de regreso hacia ella. Bella salió a gatas del camino de la barra mientras un extremo golpeaba el suelo de tierra con un ruido sordo que retumbó. La barra se quedó sujeta allí, con un extremo en el suelo y el otro balanceándose contra la segunda abrazadera.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, respirando con fuerza, temblándole cada músculo, pero con el triunfo rugiendo a través de ella, agudo y dulce. El calor irradiaba de ella, desterrando el frío como si estuviera de pie cerca de un fuego, y ya no podía sentir dolor en su mano herida. Se sentía revitalizada, invencible, y sus pechos se alzaron tensos y despiertos bajo su ropa.

—Abrid la puerta —invitó ella, las palabras saliendo sofocadamente a pesar de sus esfuerzos por estabilizar su voz. Además no pudo resistirse a una burla—: Si vos podéis —una risa queda llegó a sus oídos, y lentamente la puerta maciza comenzó a abrirse, empujando la enorme barra delante de ella. Bella dio un paso hacia atrás, su mirada ávidamente sujeta al espacio negro abierto entre la puerta y el marco, a la espera de su primera ojeada de Edward el Negro en carne y hueso.

Él pasó a través de la puerta de manera tan despreocupada como si estuviera de vacaciones, pero no había nada despreocupado en la mirada jade que barrió al guardia inconsciente y luego saltó hacia ella, barriéndola de pies a cabeza en una sola mirada desconfiada, envolvente. Su energía la abrasó como en una explosión, una fuerza casi palpable, y ella sintió el flujo de sangre hacia su cara.

Él podía haber salido directamente de sus sueños. Estaba allí, tal como había sido en las imágenes que la habían asediado durante noches interminables, como había sido cuando su esencia había tirado de ella a través de casi siete siglos. Lentamente, como la mano de un amante flotando suavemente sobre la cara de su amor, apenas tocando como si un contacto demasiado fuerte destruyese el hechizo, la mirada de ella recorrió sus rasgos.

Sí, era él. Ella le conocía bien, su cara memorizada en innumerables sueños.

La frente ancha, despejada. Los ojos, tan verdes como el musgo, tan antiguos como el pecado. La nariz fina, de puente alto celta, y los pómulos cincelados. Los labios firmes y serios, la mandíbula y mentón inflexibles. Él era grande. Ella no se había percatado de qué alto era, pero puesto de pie era treinta centímetros más alto que ella, al menos medía un metro noventa y cinco. Su pelo negro largo se mecía más allá de sus hombros, hombros que tenían por lo menos una envergadura de sesenta centímetros de músculo sólido. El pelo de sus sienes estaba sujeto por una delgada trenza a cada lado de su cara.

Su camisa y su tartán estaban sucios, y pardos por la sangre seca. Los cardenales moteaban su cara. Un ojo estaba hinchado, casi cerrado. Pero a pesar de eso, era fuerte y enérgico, insensible al frío que a ella le hacía temblar, o al menos se dijo a sí misma que era por el frío. Él era más salvaje de lo que ella podía haberse imaginado, y pero era exactamente como lo había soñado. La realidad de él era como un golpe, y ella se tambaleó.

Él miró alrededor, su cara dura y determinada, cada músculo preparado para el combate.

—¿Estáis sola? —preguntó otra vez, obviamente dudando de que ella hubiera manejado la barra por sí misma.

—Sí —murmuró ella. No había ningún enemigo precipitándose desde las sombras oscuras, no se oía ninguna alarma.

Lentamente él volvió la mirada hacia ella, y con la antorcha detrás de ella perfilando su figura, ella supo que podía ver lo violentamente que temblaba.

—Frágil pero valiente —murmuró él, acercándose. A pesar de sí misma, ella se habría encogido hacia atrás, pero él se movió con la velocidad engañosa de un tigre atacando. Un brazo duro pasó alrededor de su cintura, tanto sosteniéndola como atrapándola, tirando de ella contra él—. No, no me temáis, dulzura. ¿Quién sois? Apuesto a que no sois pariente de Cayo, no con esa cara tan bonita y ese dominio del latín.

—N–no —tartamudeó ella. El contacto con él iba subiéndosele a la cabeza, haciéndola sentirse mareada. Oh, Dios Santo. Su voz había tomado una nota profunda, inconfundible. El estómago se le encogió de pánico. Ella levantó su mano derecha contra su pecho para apartarle. El toque le clavó la astilla más profundamente en el dedo, y ella se sobresaltó por la punzada de dolor.

Al instante él apresó su mano, sus dedos duros envolviéndose con gentileza alrededor de ella y girándola hacia la luz. El estómago se le encogió con fuerza otra vez por el contraste de su mano yaciendo en esa palma callosa. Como Cayo, su mano estaba sucia por la batalla que él había librado ese día, pero ese era el único parecido entre los dos hombres. La mano grande de Edward el Negro era delgada y poderosa, los largos dedos bien formados, las uñas cuidadas. A pesar de la fuerza obvia de esa mano, acunó la suya mucho más pequeña con mucha delicadeza como si él agarrara a un pajarillo recién nacido.

Ella echó un vistazo a la herida pequeña, ardiente de su mano. La astilla larga, puntiaguda había entrado en su dedo longitudinalmente, y el extremo sobresalía apenas por encima de la curva del primer nudillo. Él emitió un quedo sonido compasivo, casi un canturreo, y le levantó la mano hacia su boca. Con delicada precisión cogió el extremo de la astilla en sus dientes blancos, y firmemente lo extrajo. Bella se sobresaltó otra vez de dolor, haciendo una brusca inspiración con un siseo y levantándose de puntillas contra él, pero él le sujetó la mano firme en su poderoso apretón. Escupió la astilla, luego chupó con fuerza en la herida sangrante.

Ella sintió su lengua dando un golpecito contra su piel, lavándole el daño, y un gemido que no tenía nada que ver con el dolor se escapó de sus labios.

Esa mirada verde regresó a su cara, tan cerca de la de él ahora, y sus ojos se dilataron y se volvieron más pesados a medida que él percibía cómo estaba con ella. Sus delgadas fosas nasales se agitaron como las de un semental, aspirando el perfume de la hembra. Y luego su expresión cambió, transformándose en un reconocimiento furioso.

—¡Vos! —él escupió la palabra como si fuera un insulto. Sus manos se clavaron en los hombros de ella mientras la hacía girar hacia la luz. Ella no había vuelto a hacerse el moño después sacar la navaja, y él hundió una mano profundamente en la masa espesa, levantándola como para medir su longitud. Su cara aceitunada era salvaje.

—¿M–mi? —chilló ella sin corrección gramatical, en inglés. Ella se contuvo y regresó al latín—. ¿Yo?

—¿Quién sois? —preguntó él otra vez, y esta vez la pregunta era severa, con furia apenas contenida—. Fuisteis vos, gritando mi nombre, quien me distrajo hoy provocando mi captura. Vos me habéis vigilado durante meses, sin mostrar nunca vuestro rostro, hasta invadir mis sueños. ¿Sois una espía, una bruja? —Bella se puso pálida, clavando los ojos en él en horrorizada consternación.

¿Él había sentido sus sueños, los había compartido con ella? Oh, no. Después ella se sacudió con fuerza a medida que registraban sus últimas palabras.

—¡No! ¡No soy una espía, o una bruja!

—¿Entonces por qué me habéis vigilado? — preguntó torvamente, soltándola para cruzar velozmente hasta el guardia inconsciente. Miró brevemente la cabeza sangrante del joven, luego el candelabro de hierro que yacía a su lado, antes de tomar la espada y la daga como si sintiera la necesidad de estar armado en su presencia.

La daga desapareció dentro de su bota suave de cuero, y él empezó a hacerle frente, los ojos entrecerrados y vigilantes.

—¿Cómo habéis acudido a mi cama tantas veces que conozco hasta vuestra propia fragancia? ¿Cómo llegasteis con Cayo hoy? Oí vuestra voz, sé que estabais allí.

—Ellos me c–capturaron también —la vacilación de su voz la disgustó, e hizo una respiración profunda, irritada. Estaba avergonzada de que él hubiera compartido esos sueños eróticos con ella. No sabía cómo había ocurrido, pero todo acerca de esto iba más allá de la normalidad y no había nada que pudiera hacer respecto a eso.

—Probablemente sea mentira. Apenas tenéis aspecto de maltrato.

—Creo que Cayo tenía intención de pedir rescate.

—Eso no os libraría de él, dulzura —ella se sonrojó otra vez, incapaz de controlar el calor en sus mejillas, pero eso parecía mucho más una respuesta a la sarcástica palabra cariñosa que a sus crudas palabras.

—No. Me libré de eso.

—¿Cómo lograsteis esa proeza? ¿Un encantamiento?

—¡No soy una bruja! Le di una bebida que le hizo dormir. Estaba borracho, de todos modos.

—¿Y todos los demás?

—Están todos dormidos por la bebida. Creen que estáis encerrado con seguridad, y que vuestros hombres no se atreverán a atacar mientras os tengan.

—No, pero estarán cerca —él no parecía tan furioso ahora, aunque su mirada era todavía dura cuando la miraba—. Aún no habéis contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Quién sois?

—Isabella Swan— lo dijo en inglés, porque ella no conocía el giro latino concreto.

Él repitió su nombre como ella lo había dicho, copiando lentamente la pronunciación, su lengua segura en las sílabas con la destreza de alguien que hablaba varias lenguas. Luego él dio un paso cerca de ella, con la espada todavía en su mano, tan cerca que su gran cuerpo grande ensombreció la luz parpadeante de la antorcha.

—¿Y cómo me habéis vigilado?

—No lo he hecho —Ella hizo un gesto desvalido—. Soñé.

—Ah. Más sueños —todavía estaba furioso, ella lo podía sentir, pero su voz había cobrado esa nota baja, seductora otra vez, haciéndola temblar mientras luchaba contra su influjo—. ¿En vuestros sueños, dulzura, estaba dentro de vos? —murmuró, acercándose aun más, su brazo izquierdo deslizándose en torno a su cintura y lenta, inexorablemente, tirando de ella contra él—. ¿Estabais debajo de mí en mi cama, mientras os montaba con fuerza? —Bella luchaba para respirar. Sus pulmones no estaban funcionando bien, sólo inhalaban rápidas respiraciones superficiales. Ella afirmó las manos contra su pecho, sintiendo el increíble calor de su cuerpo a través de la camisa de lino áspera. También ella se sentía ardiente, inquieta y aterrorizada, con la piel casi dolorosamente sensible.

Su mirada era aguda y ardiente, alarmantemente conocedora. Sus labios se separaron ligeramente, su respiración llegaba un poco demasiado rápido mientras el brazo duro alrededor de su cintura la impulsaba aun más y más cerca, hasta que sus pechos se tocaron.

—Soy un tonto —murmuró él, esta vez en escocés, pero de algún modo ella le entendió—. No tengo tiempo para más, pero al menos tendré vuestro sabor —Él la levantó, girándola para inmovilizarla contra una de las puertas de la celda. Su cuerpo grande, con músculos de hierro se apretó contra ella desde el hombro hasta la rodilla, y la respiración de ella se le cortó al notar la plenitud de su excitación.

Instantáneamente él se aprovechó de sus labios separados y puso su boca sobre la de ella. Su beso fue devastador, no por su violencia sino por sus efectos. Su sangre se despertó salvajemente en respuesta, y su cuerpo instintivamente se amoldó al de él. Su sabor era ardiente, áspero y salvaje, impactantemente familiar. Él usó la lengua con habilidad abrasando su alma, exigiéndole respuesta, luego ahondando su ventaja cuando ella impotentemente se la dio. Sus manos se movieron sobre su cuerpo, ahuecándose en sus pechos, y su trasero, moviéndola contra él. Sus dedos largos se deslizaron entre sus piernas, tocándola a través de su túnica. Bella tuvo un segundo de advertencia, un agarrotamiento interior casi doloroso, y frenéticamente ella empujó contra él pero era demasiado tarde.

La sensación se astilló en mil fragmentos penetrantes, y con un grito ronco se arqueó contra él.

Ella sintió su sorpresa mientras su boca amortiguaba su grito, después él la sujetó más apretadamente mientras el clímax pulsaba a través de ella, con aquellos dedos diabólicamente sabios frotando con gentileza para darle a ella una medida exacta de satisfacción. Los espasmos finalmente se calmaron, reduciéndose a pequeños temblores, y ella se hundió débilmente contra él.

Retiró de un tirón su boca de la de él y presionó su cabeza con fuerza contra el hombro de él, con la cara ardiendo de mortificación. Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada y humillada en toda su vida.

Alcanzar el clímax en un sueño era lo suficientemente perturbador, pero hacerlo frente a él, sin más estimulación que un beso y una caricia atrevida... ardía de vergüenza.

—Muchacha —dijo él, su voz baja y ronca, casi un susurro. Sus labios presionaron brevemente la curva expuesta de su cuello, un toque abrasador y tierno. Él respiraba en jadeos suaves, cortos a medida que él la dejaba deslizarse sobre sus pies, por toda la longitud de su cuerpo.

Ella habría agachado la cabeza pero él le sujetó la barbilla, alzando su cara para poder verla. Su pulgar barrió sobre la suavidad de su boca. Él tenía los labios hinchados y brillantes, sus ojos entrecerrados con lujuria.

—Una lástima que deba irme —murmuró en escocés—. Abrasaríais a un hombre hasta convertirlo en cenizas, pero se volvería cenizas con una sonrisa en la cara —Él se inclinó y rozó su boca con la de él, luego palmeó su trasero y la colocó lejos de él.

Temblando, Bella se apoyó contra la puerta, su mente en blanco y sus rodillas como agua. Él se movía tan rápido que ya había alcanzado las escaleras antes de que el entendimiento se hundiera en su cerebro.

Ella se esforzó en ponerse recta, con los ojos dilatados.

—¡No, un momento! — gritó—. ¡Llevadme con vos! —Él ni siquiera se detuvo, sus piernas poderosas subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos. Él le lanzó una sonrisa burlona.

—Os doy las gracias por mi libertad, pero la gratitud no me hace un tonto —dijo, regresando al latín, y desapareció hacia arriba en la oscuridad.

¡Oh, Diablos! Ella no se atrevía a gritar otra vez. Ella se lanzó en pos de él pero sus piernas todavía temblaban, y apenas tenía fuerzas para subir por las escaleras. No había ni rastro de él cuando ella emergió de la mazmorra.

Ella no podía dar la alarma, porque al fin y al cabo ella no quería que le volvieran a capturar. Ni ella misma se atrevía a quedarse. Ella recogió su bolsa y fue de puntillas hacia la cocina, pensando que era la vía de escape más probable. Si hubiera un guarda allí, Edward se habría encargado de él. Ella tenía que salir de esta prisión mugrienta y encontrarle otra vez. Él no era un héroe, maldito fuera, ni un caballero de brillante armadura. Era simplemente un hombre, sin embargo más grande que la mayoría, más audaz y más enérgico. Era arrogante y rudo, y era su única esperanza.


	24. Creag Dhu

**Esta historia pertenece a Linda Howard, al terminar dire su nombre real. Los nombres y descripciones de algunos personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer.**

El libro contiene desde los primeros caps un alto contenido sexual y de violencia, por lo que si lo leen, _ES BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO_ :)

Gracias mis reblogueadoras y a sus comentarios, espero que les guste que ahora si se puso bueno y hot jajajajjajaja

Se empiezan a saber mas cosas y cada vez Ed con Bella estan mas cerca! :) Chicas en noviembre viajare a LA por lo que el fic lo tratare de subir antes del 10 de ese mes

_XOXO_

**_Dhampi_**

* * *

><p><strong>Creag Dhu<strong>

Bella quedó un poco complacida al darse en cuenta de que había acertado.

Fuera de las cocinas encontró el cuerpo de un guardia, caído en el suelo con la flaccidez de la muerte. Había un tumulto en los establos, antorchas siendo encendidas, y hombres corriendo y maldiciendo. Edward había debido de robar un caballo y haberse escapado por la entrada posterior. No había ninguna posibilidad de que ella robase un caballo ahora, y el torreón comenzaba a despertarse detrás ella. Ella se metió en una despensa pequeña, poco más que un cobertizo construido contra el costado del torreón. Era evidentemente el granero, pues el olor polvoriento de la avena la obligó a ahogar un estornudo.

Ella escuchó ruidos en la avena que la hicieron apretar los dientes. Dónde había grano, había ratas. Ella cayó agudamente en la cuenta de la exposición de sus piernas bajo las faldas largas.

¡Lo que no daría ella por sus pantalones vaqueros y sus botas! Pero permaneció torvamente quieta, aun cuando la investigación ruidosa descubrió el cuerpo del guardia precisamente fuera de su escondite. Aunque no podía entender las palabras, podía captar su cólera y su agitación. Su jefe no podía ser despertado.

El vigilante de la mazmorra estaba herido, quizá muerto. Los dos prisioneros se habían ido, aunque sólo faltaba un caballo. Ella sólo esperaba que asumieran que estaba con Edward, en vez de pensar Simplemente que no habían logrado verla, porque de lo contrario empezarían una búsqueda minuciosa del torreón.

Maldito Edward, pensó violentamente. ¿Por qué no la pudo llevar con él? Aunque no quisiera llevarla a Creag Dhu, al menos la podía haber apartado de Cayo.

¡La gratitud no le hacía un tonto, ciertamente! El griterío con el tiempo se apagó. No podrían perseguir a Edward a oscuras, y sin Cayo no se inclinaban por emprender cualquier acción. Esperó, moviendo los pies cada vez que las ratas que comían ruidosamente parecían llegar demasiado cerca, lanzando gritos agudos y escabulléndose rápidamente.

Nunca perdonaría a Edward por esto.

Al menos la seguridad sería menor, ahora que su prisionero se había escapado. La fortaleza Hay no era muy fuerte de todos modos, por lo que ella había visto. Una vez había habido una muralla alrededor de ella, pero no había sido conservada y el mortero se había desmoronado, dejando grandes boquetes.

Por desgracia, todavía habría alguien vigilando los caballos.

Mala suerte, pensó cuándo salió furtivamente finalmente de su escondite. No sabía la hora, así que no se atrevía a esperar por mucho tiempo. El amanecer podría llegar en cualquier momento, y con él esfumarse su única oportunidad de escapar.

Había una niebla espesa. Su corazón zozobró. Por eso probablemente no habían perseguido a Edward, porque no podrían verlo en este mundo de brumas. Por desgracia, no tenía ninguna elección, aunque no supiera dónde estaba.

Había registrado cuidadosamente la dirección por la cual habían venido el día anterior, pero en gran medida la niebla aumentaba sus posibilidades de ponerse a dar vueltas a la redonda. Ella entró andando silenciosamente en el establo. Un guardia dormitaba contra una pila de heno, una vela pequeña con una esfera protectora sobre él parpadeaba a su lado. ¿Con qué se suponía que iba a asestarle un golpe? Ella miró alrededor y vio una horquilla gruesa, con el mango hecho con un pedazo macizo de madera. Lo recogió, lo agarró como un bate de béisbol, y le dio una buena oscilación. La madera le aplastó un lado de la cabeza y él se sacudió con fuerza una vez, luego cayó laxo con pesadez.

—Voy a ir al infierno —murmuró ella en la noche. Con éste ya eran dos hombres inocentes a los que había golpeado en la cabeza esta noche, y por lo que ella sabía los había matado a los dos. Las lesiones graves en la cabeza en la época medieval probablemente ocasionaban la muerte. Si Edward la hubiera llevado con él, golpear a este último guardia no habría sido necesario.

Ella se mordió el labio, mirando las cabezas equinas que la examinaban con curiosidad. Sabía cómo montar a caballo, porque era una habilidad que convenía tener cuando se iba de excavación, pero no era experta y en cualquier caso no se había subido a un caballo en más de dos años, salvo ayer cuando estuvo sujeta delante de Cayo, y eso no contaba.

—Escoge un caballo, cualquier caballo —Masculló para sí misma. Los caballos castrados eran siempre menos díscolos que los garañones o incluso que las yeguas, pero en la oscuridad no podía distinguir nada acerca de las opciones disponibles excepto su tamaño. Se decidió por un caballo marrón que no era ni el más grande ni el más pequeño, esperando que la moderación fuera la llave del éxito.

El caballo se mantuvo tranquilo mientras lo ensillaba, y la siguió obedientemente cuando lo condujo hacia un barril. Ella se subió al barril y después montó al caballo. Después de atar su bolsa firmemente a la silla de montar, chasqueó su lengua y con cuidado cabalgó fuera del establo.

Detrás de ella, oyó un gemido quedo mientras el guardia se empezaba a despertar. Se alegró de que no estuviera muerto, pero eso quería decir que tenía sólo un minuto más o menos para escaparse antes de que diera la alarma. Dirigió al caballo por un camino hacia una de las aberturas en la muralla, y le dejó escoger su propio camino sobre las rocas desplomadas. En la oscuridad y la niebla, el destartalado torreón estuvo pronto fuera de la vista.

El curso de acción más seguro sería encontrar un lugar para esconderse, y esperar hasta el amanecer cuando ella y el caballo pudiesen ver. Pero si permanecía a corta distancia, aumentaban las probabilidades de que los Hays la volviesen a capturar y dudaba de que pudiera escapar al abuso tan fácilmente otra vez.

Cuando viera a Edward el Negro otra vez, iba a estrangularle, aunque tuviera que subirse a un taburete para hacerlo.

Chasqueó de nuevo y le dio un golpecito con los talones al caballo, pero le dejó abrirse camino a su propia y cautelosa velocidad. Apenas podía ver más allá del hocico del caballo, así que parecía más prudente confiar en los instintos del animal. Él al menos tenía sus pezuñas sobre el terreno. A pesar de todo, esperaba que no faltasen varias horas para la salida del sol.

En honor a la verdad hacia Edward, ella no había intentado explicarse o explicar su presencia. Parte de su reticencia era pura cautela, porque como Guardián su deber era proteger el Tesoro de todas las amenazas, incluida ella misma. Si él descubría que ella conocía el procedimiento para viajar por el tiempo, podría considerar necesario matarla. Si pudiera obtener el Tesoro por sí misma, sin su ayuda preferiría hacerlo así. Si se encontraba con que le necesitaba, entonces sería el momento de confesar.

Pero todas las razones lógicas para permanecer callada no eran las que la habían contenido de decírselo.

Simplemente había estado demasiado conmocionada, primero por el descubrimiento bochornoso de que había compartido los sueños con ella y después por la forma en que se había humillado completamente en sus brazos. Se había visto en apuros hasta para hablar, mucho más para lanzarse a una explicación detallada.

Sus mejillas ardieron otra vez mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido, y alzó su cara hacia la niebla helada.

Había estado alterada desde el momento en que había llegado allí a través del tiempo, nerviosa y excitada.

No había pensado que la agitación pudiera convertirse tan deprisa en la respuesta sexual, pero lo había hecho.

Era como si su cuerpo hubiera estado adormecido durante un año, pero algo le hubiera ocurrido durante la transición de tiempo y ahora sintiera todo demasiado. Edward la había fascinado desde el momento que por primera vez había leído su nombre. Había pasado tanto tiempo concentrándose en él, soñando con él, que no era asombroso que todos sus sentidos hubieran estado tan intensamente enfocados en él. Todas esas horas había sido tan consciente de su presencia real que había sido difícil para ella pensar en cualquier otra cosa, su piel ultrasensible, erizada.

Debería haber reconocido la carga sexual subyacente bajo sus temblores, pero no lo había hecho. Mientras, había aceptado y racionalizado el aspecto sexual de sus sueños, y no se le había ocurrido que el atractivo sexual fuera tan fuerte en la realidad.

No lo era. Era más fuerte. Había sido infiel a Mike en todos los aspectos excepto el acto real, pero no podía encontrar ninguna paz en ese detalle. Si las condiciones hubieran sido diferentes, si hubieran estado a solas en un lugar seguro, no tenía duda de que Edward la habría poseído. Pero ahora que reconocía su debilidad, podía evitar abandonarse a ella. Nunca debería permitirle a Edward besarla otra vez.

Pero mientras cabalgaba a través de la noche, era consciente con inquietud de que si Edward tenía el deseo de besarla o hacerle cualquier otra cosa, sus defensas eran muy ciertamente débiles.

Creag Dhu era un castillo sólido de piedra, la roca de la cual estaba construido era tan oscura como un cielo tempestuoso. A diferencia del torreón de Hay, estaba en un excelente estado de conservación, con recias murallas de piedra rodeando cuatro enormes torreones. La puerta principal grande estaba defendida por dos grupos de barreras de seis metros, y los hombres que las defendían parecían saludables, bien vestidos y armados, y bien adiestrado. Todo el mundo que entraba era detenido e interrogado, y ninguno de los carros o ninguno de los bultos pasaba a través de esas barreras sin ser registradas a fondo.

Bella sabía que debería haber esperado algo así, dados los antecedentes militares de Edward, pero cuándo contempló Creag Dhu se sintió abrumada por la tarea que se había fijado a sí misma. Sencillamente entrar parecía imposible; ¿cómo diablos se ingeniaría para evitar el registro? Tenía que permanecer escondida, porque se fijarían inmediatamente en una desconocida. El castillo estaba concurrido, habiendo atraído su propio pueblo pequeño a medida que la gente se trasladaba más cerca por seguridad, pero todo el mundo conocería a todos los demás. Estaba hambrienta, y cansada de haber cabalgado durante dos días. Se había desviado del camino en la niebla, y un viaje que no debería haber requerido un día entero, en cambio había llevado dos.

Al menos el caballo estaba contento, porque abundaba la hierba y el agua.

El animal era un caballo castrado, bendecido con una tranquilidad y un temperamento compasivo. Si no hubiera sido así, Bella estaba segura de que nunca habría sobrevivido. Le dolía de la cabeza a los pies, y su trasero estaba tan lastimado que no creía que pudiera volver a subirse a la silla de montar aunque Cayo de Hay apareciera repentinamente enfrente suyo.

Había atado con una correa al caballo en un área rodeada de árboles pequeños en el bosque, mientras evaluaba la situación, que no era prometedora.

Quizá Simplemente debería acercarse a las barreras y debería pedir verle. Podía no estar encantado de verla, pero ella le había liberado de la mazmorra; ¿si le dijese que tenía hambre, cómo podía negarse a recibirla? Por supuesto que él podría, pensó. Era el Guardián. No dejaría que algo tan insignificante como la gratitud estorbase su deber. Tenía que pensar en alguna forma para entrar en el castillo. No podía pasar clandestinamente dentro ocultándose dentro de cualquiera de las carretas que veía entrando. Todas las carretas eran registradas, incluso cuando los guardias obviamente conocían al dueño y charlaban amigablemente juntos mientras los bienes o productos eran inspeccionados. Ella ni siquiera hablaba el idioma, así que cuando hicieran preguntas no podría contestar. Podía intentar hablar inglés antiguo, pero eso no le granjearía ninguna amistad aquí en Escocia.

Los dos países habían estado en guerra durante años. Podía entender la mayor parte del dialecto escocés, pero hablarlo era inútil porque las partes que entendía eran las inglesas, así que no lograría nada.

Aunque ella se las ingeniara para meterse en Creag Dhu, ¿luego qué?

Los habitantes del castillo ciertamente se conocerían unos a otros mucho mejor de lo que conocerían a las personas del pueblo, así que no había ninguna forma de pasar desapercibida entremezclándose con el populacho. Explorar el castillo requeriría tiempo. Necesitaba poder ir y venir sin ser cuestionada.

Torvamente llegó a una conclusión ineludible: aunque se metiera en el castillo, necesitaría permiso de Edward para quedarse.

Resolvió afrontar un problema cada vez, y se encontró de vuelta al comienzo: ¿cómo entrar en Creag Dhu? Empezó a abrirse paso de vuelta al caballo, tropezándose con rocas y raíces, enganchándose las faldas en los arbustos y los palos de madera y teniendo que sacudirlas con fuerza para liberarse. Se irritaba cada vez más por la incomodidad de un traje de noche largo. A decir verdad, estaba irritada con todo, pero al menos su malhumor la había distraído de la humillación de lo qué había ocurrido con Edward.

Cuando alcanzó al caballo, sudaba por el esfuerzo de abrirse paso a la fuerza por el matorral y los arbustos. La sobreveste de lana, que agradecía llevar en las noches frías, ahora la sofocaba. Irritada se lo quitó y lo lanzó sobre la silla de montar, suspirando de alivio a medida que el aire se filtraba a través del vestido más ligero de algodón. Aflojó los cordones que mantenían el escote y las mangas ajustadas, tirando del escote hasta dejarlo completamente abierto y luego levantando las mangas hasta donde podía, lo cual era sólo hasta la mitad de los antebrazos. Bajo la pañoleta, su pelo estaba húmedo de sudor. Se quitó la pañoleta, y desenrolló el nudo pesado de pelo, pasando sus dedos por él y dejando que el aire fresco alcanzara su cuero cabelludo. Había esperado que Escocia estuviera uniformemente fría incluso en mayo, pero ese no era el caso hoy.

No había forma de que volviera a ponerse ese pesado traje de noche de lana, y el de terciopelo era igual de caliente. Bella bajó la vista, comprobando la modestia del vestido. Quedó consternada al encontrar que fallaba miserablemente, a menos que a ella no le importase que cualquier observador informal pudiera ver tanto sus pezones como la oscuridad de su vello púbico.

Tuvo una idea para arreglarlo, sacudió la pañoleta grande y se la ató alrededor de la cintura para que la tapara estratégicamente por delante y por detrás. Luego ahuecó el vestido por encima de la cintura para que le diera una pizca de modestia también a la parte superior. Satisfecha con su esfuerzo, embutió el sobretodo sucio de lana en la bolsa y volvió a montar a caballo. No había solucionado ninguno de sus problemas, pero al menos ahora estaba a gusto.

Cinco minutos más tarde, mientras vigilaba a un grupo de cinco mujeres caminar con pesadez a lo largo del sendero lleno de baches, a todas luces encaminándose a Creag Dhu, la inspiración la golpeó de nuevo.

La profesión de las mujeres no daba lugar a ninguna duda. Sus faldas estaban subidas hasta más arriba de todo lo que Bella había visto desde que había llegado, y sus corpiños estaban muy bajos. No se habían tomado la molestia de ponerse vestidos con mangas largas, de escote alto. Su ropa interior era de manga corta y floja. Ningún pañuelo cubría sus cabezas, y aunque su pelo estaba en la mayoría de los casos descuidado, mientras Bella las vigilaba empezaron a peinarse con los dedos los enredos, tirando las hebras sobre sus hombros para que se ensortijasen de forma insinuante alrededor de sus pechos. Se pellizcaron las mejillas y se mordieron los labios, y hubo mucha risa y comentarios obviamente pícaros.

Prostitutas, o al menos mujeres disolutas, en camino hacia el castillo para una noche de diversión o comercio, o ambos. Y Bella ahora se parecía notablemente a ellas, con su ropa escasa y su pelo suelto. Dio con la rodilla al caballo para que se pusiera en marcha, y se acercase al grupo desde un ángulo.

—Buenas tardes —dijo afablemente cuándo se acercó, tratando de alterar su acento para que el "buenas" sonara como "bonas". Tendría que hablar inglés antiguo, que al menos se parecía lo suficientemente al escocés para que fuera comprendido en su mayor parte.

Las prostitutas la observaban recelosamente, sin ningún indicio de bienvenida en sus rostros.

—Mi hombre me dejó —dijo con franqueza—. No tengo monedas, ni he comido durante dos días, y no tengo lugar para dormir —Una pelirroja ampulosa que había visto mejores días la miró de arriba a abajo.

—¿Sí? —dijo en un tono que significaba claramente, "¿A mí qué?".

—¿Si vais al castillo, puedo ir con vosotras? El trabajo de una noche me traería una moneda o dos, y al menos comida para mi barriga.

—Vos tenéis esa bestia —la pelirroja señalaba, inclinando la cabeza al caballo. Un caballo era un animal valioso, que valía más que todas sus posesiones juntas.

No era probablemente que le tuvieran ninguna compasión mientras lo poseyera. Bella pensó rápidamente.

—Lo podéis tener, si me llevarais con vosotras — prometió. Las cinco mujeres juntaron sus cabezas, y un enjambre de gaélico zumbó en sus oídos.

Finalmente la pelirroja sostuvo en alto su mano e inclinó la cabeza hacia Bella.

—Es un buen negocio —esperó impacientemente, y Bella se apeó del caballo, no sin mucho alivio.

Su trasero estaba tan lastimado después de dos días de equitación que era mucho más feliz caminando. Le desató la bolsa de la silla de montar, y ofreció las riendas para la pelirroja, que echó triunfalmente una mirada alrededor a sus amigas.

Reanudaron su prolongado viaje hacia lo alto por el camino. Mientras caminaban con pesadez por una curva y el castillo aparecía ante la vista, la pelirroja dijo:

—¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?

—Bella.

—Yo soy Wynda —inclinó la cabeza a su vez a las otras cuatro mujeres—. Nairne, Coira, Sile, y Eilidh —Una vez hechas las presentaciones, completaron el camino al castillo.

Ambos guardias dieron un paso adelante para encontrarse con ellas, tenían las mejillas cubiertas por la barba, distendidas en enormes sonrisas abiertas. Siguió una gran cantidad de risitas tontas, pellizcos, y palmaditas en el culo, luego ambos guardas miraron inquisitivamente a Bella. Evidentemente las otras cinco eran bien conocidas por los hombres de armas.

—Bella— dijo Wynda en la respuesta a sus preguntas—. Ella es una Sassenach, Hoor —El guardia cogió la bolsa de Grace y la abrió, y metió su manaza dentro. Él dio una manotada a través de las prendas de vestir y sacó un libro, mirándolo con perplejidad.

Bella estaba demasiado cansada y hambrienta para hacer nada excepto permanecer de pie allí. Wynda repitió el cuento de que el hombre de Bella la había dejado atrás. Quizá fue la explicación, la ausencia de inquietud de Bella, o que la bolsa obviamente no contenía armas, pero el guardia con indiferencia le devolvió la bolsa. Gritó a los guardias del otro lado de la barrera doble, y las seis mujeres pasaron andando.

Estaba adentro. Su corazón empezó a golpear con excitación, la ráfaga de adrenalina ahuyentando la fatiga.

Wynda con orgullo dirigió a su caballo al establo, mientras los demás se abrieron camino a los barracones. Bella se quedó detrás de ellas, reduciendo la velocidad de sus pasos hasta que estuvieron muy por delante de ella.

Ellas charlaban, riéndose, sin prestarle atención a ella. Con tranquilidad cambió de rumbo, echando una mirada alrededor con interés.

El patio interior estaba limpio y concurrido, la gente se ocupaba de sus asuntos cotidianos recorriendo el castillo. A la izquierda estaban los establos y los barracones, a la derecha había un terreno de entrenamiento donde un buen número de hombres, desnudos de cintura para arriba, practicaban con la espada.

Podía ver una cabeza bien formada de pelo cobrizo largo, sobresaliendo por encima de todas las demás, y rápidamente apartó la vista como si él pudiese sentir su mirada.

Edward el Negro estaba allí, así que a ella le daba ganas de ir en una dirección diferente. Ahora que estaba dentro podía ver que además de las cuatro torres altas que se levantaban en cada esquina, había dos torres interiores más pequeñas, una en cada extremo de la gran sala central. Todo el castillo era enorme. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse cuántos cuartos tenía el castillo.

Entró andando en la gran sala, y una oleada de vértigo cayó rápidamente sobre ella. La sala era tal como la había visto en sus sueños. Sabía dónde se sentaba Edward, y donde estaban exactamente las cocinas. El olor de carne asada llenaba el aire, y se preguntó si su mareo se debía al hambre.

Tanto los hombres como las mujeres la miraban de forma rara, así que agachó la cabeza, caminando rápidamente hacia las cocinas. Quizá podía suplicar un trozo de pan. Si no se lo daba, quizá pudiera robarlo. Ya había robado un caballo, así que ¿por qué preocuparse por un trozo de pan? Dudaba que de todas formas que fuera un pecado tan serio como el impulso de asestar golpes en la cabeza que se había permitido recientemente.

Su aparición en la cocina pasó desapercibida durante unos pocos instantes, en gran parte porque había muchas personas trajinando, cortando en trozos y batiendo y golpeando. Un jovencito despacio, hacía girar un pincho en el cual había, dando vueltas, lo que parecía ser un cerdo entero. La grasa goteaba crepitando en el fuego, despidiendo un olor maravilloso que se entremezclaba con el olor fermentado de hornear pan.

Finalmente una mujer regordeta la divisó, e hizo restallar una pregunta en gaélico.

—He llegado de un largo viaje — dijo Bella—. No he comido durante más de dos días.

—¡Sassenach! —la cocinera escupió con repugnancia, e hizo un movimiento para ahuyentarla con la tela que llevaba atada alrededor de la cintura

Evidentemente pensaba que ser inglesa era más desgracia que estar vestida como una ramera. Bella negó con la cabeza y dijo:

—Francesa —luego de improviso se puso pálida a medida que otra ola de mareo la golpeaba, y se tambaleó, extendiendo la mano hacia el muro para apoyarse.

El mareo era completamente real. Abriendo la boca, Bella se dobló por la cintura, intentando no desmayarse. La necesidad de comida se estaba volviendo más apremiante por minutos.

Quizá fuera por la tranquilidad de que ella no era inglesa, pero unos brazos la rodearon dándole apoyo, dirigiéndola a un banco. La mujer regordeta puso un trozo de pan en su mano temblorosa, y vertió cerveza en una taza poco honda para que ella bebiera. Lentamente Bella mordisqueó el pan, que era de calidad muy superior al que le habían dado en el torreón Hay. No se atrevió a tomar más que unos pocos sorbos de la cerveza, no después de estar tanto tiempo sin comida.

El trabajo siguió alrededor de ella, aunque la mujer regordeta continuó mirando en su dirección, quizá evaluando la vuelta del color a su cara. Después de un rato, cuando el pan se le acabó, otro trozo fue colocado delante de ella, junto con un poco de queso y unos pocos trocitos de carne de cerdo fría. Sintiéndose más fuerte ahora, Bella comió tan ávidamente como los buenos modales lo permitían, y bebió más cerveza.

La cocinera chasqueó su lengua con aprobación y puso aun más carne y pan enfrente suyo.

—Estáis apenas tan gruesa como un palillo, muchacha. Comed un poco más. Necesitaréis fuerzas esta noche —Bella lo intentó, pero estaba llena. Después de algunos mordiscos más suspiró, ahíta, y sonrió a la mujer.

—Gracias. Tenía mucha hambre.

—Sois bienvenida. Andad, idos, ahora —una vez despachada la caridad, la mujer hizo de nuevo movimientos para ahuyentarla con la tela, y Bella se fue.

Su prioridad ahora era encontrar un escondite seguro, al menos hasta que decidiese qué hacer. Cuando la atención de todo el mundo pareció estar en otra parte, se deslizó en un rincón ovalado con cortinas y cautelosamente sentada en el suelo, se dispuso a esperar.

Apoyó su cabeza hacia atrás contra el frío muro de piedra. ¿En qué se había metido? El regreso había parecido razonable cuando estaba todavía de su tiempo, pero en los tres días desde su llegada no había logrado ninguno de sus objetivos en absoluto. Lo que había parecido bastante Simple, encontrar el Tesoro y regresar a su tiempo había cobrado proporciones enormes.

Ahora que había visto el tamaño del castillo, sabía que llevaría días, semanas, registrarlo a fondo. Ciertamente no podría permanecer oculta todo el tiempo. A menos que consiguiese la ayuda de Edward, lo que no parecía ser una alternativa viable, necesitaba una excusa para permanecer en el castillo. Para hacer eso, tenía que tener el consentimiento de Edward.

Tenía que enfrentarse con él otra vez. No lo estaba deseando, pero había hecho más cosas difíciles que eso durante el último año. ¿Qué era la humillación, después de todo, si se comparaba con ver a su marido y a su hermano asesinados, a ser cazada como un animal? Estaba muy cansada. Ahora que había comido, estaba tan amodorrada que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Arrastró la bolsa pesada de arpillera hasta detrás su espalda y se reclinó en una posición más cómoda, su cabeza descansaba sobre una almohada de libros y ropa. Se durmió en cuestión de minutos.

**/***/  
><strong>

Después de rechazar ofertas entusiastas de compañía de Lauren y Jessica, una sirvienta lujuriosa, Edward subió por las escaleras que se curvaban a lo largo de la pared exterior de la torre, y conducían a su cámara privada. Estaba de un humor de perros. Ansiaba una mujer, pero no una con los encantos demasiados maduros de Lauren. Ni siquiera Jessica le tentaba, y durante meses ella se había convertido en su compañera de cama favorita, cuando no la única.

—¡Maldita bruja! —Juró cruelmente mientras daba un portazo en su recámara.

Caminó a grandes pasos hacia la mesa y levantó la botella de vino colocada allí, luego volcó su contenido. No quería vino. Había tenido vino cuando cenó. Lo que quería era lo que había dejado a merced de las atenciones poco tiernas de Cayo.

Bruja o espía, a pesar de todo la debería haber llevado consigo. Por lo menos así no sentiría este atormentador descontento, esta lujuria desgarradora que se negaba a ser saciada en los cuerpos de otras mujeres.

El tacto de ella aún persistía en sus brazos, a lo largo de su cuerpo. Ninguna mujer en su vida había respondido nunca como ella lo había hecho, tan rápida y absolutamente, su cuerpo pulsando a su contacto como si hubiera estado hecha sólo para él. Había sido como sujetar fuego, fuego delicado, y él lo quería otra vez.

Quería más. Quería introducirse con profundidad en ella y mantenerse allí mientras ella se estremecía alrededor de él, aferrándose a él con brazos y piernas, moviendo las caderas de arriba abajo.

Gimió en voz alta. Lo había hecho así en los sueños de él, en los sueños de ambos, pero cuándo por fin había puesto sus manos sobre ella, como un tonto la había dejado atrás. Había estado tan furioso por encontrarla con los Hays que todo lo que podía pensar era que ella estaba de algún modo ligada a ellos, y que le había espiado con algún propósito. La sensación de traición le había puesto furioso con ella.

Más tarde, cuando había encontrado a sus hombres y estaba a buena distancia del torreón Hay, la lógica había regresado. Ella no era una Hay. Con una mirada le había bastado para saberlo. Debería haber descubierto por qué estaba allí, quién era, y de dónde venía. Había dicho que su nombre era Isabella Swan, un nombre que no le gustaba repetir ni siquiera en su mente. En cierta forma era una burla, un recordatorio de la fe que había perdido. Su ropa había sido extraordinariamente fina, su acento extraño. Hablaba latín; eso de por sí era tan inusual que encendía una alarma interna. ¿Por qué hablaría una mujer la lengua de la Iglesia? Se había hecho tarde mientras se sentaba escaleras abajo, tratando de sentir un poco de interés por cualquiera de las mujeres disponibles para él, pero no tenía ganas de dormir. Se paseó en torno a la cámara, pensando en ojos chocolate y una mata de brillante pelo oscuro. Había olido tan dulce como en su sueño, y su boca... cerró los ojos, murmurando una blasfemia mientras impotentemente imaginaba su boca deslizándose hacia abajo por su cuerpo, cerrándose sobre su pene, y su cuerpo entero se estremeció con fuerza por la reacción.

Con furia se deshizo de su ropa. Estaba completamente erecto, dolorido. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era abrir la puerta y llamar a una de las mujeres, o dos, y podría aliviar el dolor. No abrió la puerta. En lugar de eso se paseó, y se preguntó qué le habría sucedido a ella. Le había ayudado a escapar, después de todo. ¿La había visto alguien? Al principio había pensado que su huida era una trampa, con qué fin no se lo podía imaginar porque Cayo le podía haber matado en cualquier momento de cualquier modo, pero quizá se le había pasado algo por alto.

Pero no había ocurrido nada, y pronto había encontrado a sus hombres. ¿Qué le había ocurrido a ella? ¿Había sufrido por ayudarle? Cayo no era suave con las mujeres en el mejor de los casos. Si supiera que la muchacha había dejado escapar a Edward, la mataría.

Aunque nadie la hubiera visto ayudándole, a estas horas Cayo la habría llevado a su inmunda cama, y la habría usado cruelmente. Edward hizo rechinar sus dientes. El pensamiento de ese cuerpo delicado, de piel fina yaciendo bajo Cayo le enfureció. Conduciría a sus hombres y cabalgaría sobre el torreón Hay, la sacaría de esa pocilga, cuidaría de ella, y con gentileza se ganaría su confianza y haría que respondiese otra vez a él.

La puerta comenzó a chirriar abriéndose lentamente. Edward giró, agarrando de forma automática su espada, la mujer olvidada mientras equilibraba su peso en sus pies desnudos e iniciaba la letal oscilación de la espada.

Unos límpidos ojos chocolates se asomaron por la puerta. Destellaron ensanchados por la alarma mientras veía al guerrero desnudo y la espada brillante silbando hacia ella, pero no gritó. En cambio se agachó rápidamente, dejándose caer al suelo, y en la última décima de segundo Edward desvió su blanco a fin de que la espada se clavara profundamente en el marco de la puerta apenas por encima de donde había estado su cabeza.

Maldiciendo cruelmente en todos los idiomas que conocía, Edward sacó la espada de la madera y se inclinó, agarrándola del brazo y metiéndola a rastras sobre su trasero en la recámara.

Ella se quedó sin aliento, y entonces de algún modo se soltó de su agarre, y comenzó a darle patadas. Un pie delicado se enredó detrás de su tobillo, el otro pie le pateó con fuerza en la rodilla, y él se cayó al suelo de espaldas. Su cuerpo reaccionó incluso antes de haber aterrizado, fluyendo en el momento, doblándose, rodando, y con un salto ágil hacia atrás volvió a ponerse de pie perfectamente equilibrado, espada en mano.

Ella estaba todavía sentada en el suelo, mirándole furiosamente, con las faldas por encima de las rodillas. Él la miró con furia en silencio por un momento, luego con movimientos muy deliberados caminó hacia la mesa y depositó la espada sobre ella. Con calma envolvió el tartán en torno a sus caderas y giró para enfrentarse a ella.

Ella no se había movido. Levantó su mirada hasta la de él, y con satisfacción primitiva él se dio cuenta donde había estado mirando ella.

—Si deseabais ver mi trasero, no tendríais más que haberlo pedido —dijo bastante suavemente, considerando que estaba tan furioso con ella por hacer que casi la matera, que sus manos le dolía por las ganas de darle una buena sacudida.

Se acercó a ella, cerrando primero la puerta de un golpe y poniendo la barra en lugar, luego se inclinó y tiró de ella hasta ponerla de pie, manteniéndola delante de él—. Ahora. ¿Cómo demonios hicisteis para llegar aquí?

—Robé a un caballo y cabalgué —contestó ella, levantando la barbilla.

Sus cejas se arquearon.

—Así es que habláis inglés además de latín. ¿Qué otros talentos tenéis?

—Francés —dijo ella fácilmente—. Y griego.

—Luego podemos conversar en cualquier de los cuatro idiomas — comentó él en francés, como para probarla—. Así pues, no debería haber malentendidos entre nosotros.

—No, no debería haberlos — dijo ella en la misma lengua. Él volvió al inglés.

—Entonces quizá me diréis ahora cómo burlasteis a mis guardias y llegáis a estar en mi castillo, en mi dormitorio —ella cuadró sus hombros, de cara a él tan firmemente como si él no fuera más de treinta centímetros más alto y pesase con facilidad el doble que ella.

—Te liberé de la mazmorra de Cayo — declaró ella—. Estoy sola, y no tengo hogar. Llegué a pediros refugio.

—Ah —Su voz era suave—. Me habéis dicho el por qué, pero lo que os pregunté fue el cómo.

—Entré con las prostitutas, y me escondí. —Él hizo rechinar sus dientes.

—¿Y nadie os vio? ¿Os preguntó vuestra razón para estar aquí?

—Os lo dije, vine con las prostitutas. Mi razón parecía lo suficientemente obvia, dada la forma en que estoy vestida —con su mano indicó la prenda delgada de algodón que llevó puesta, los cordones aflojados, la sombra de sus pequeños pezones oscuros contra la tela. Su pelo corría liso hacia abajo por su espalda, colgando debajo de sus caderas.

A pesar de toda la provocación de su atavío, nadie con ojos la debería haber confundido con una ramera. No se parecía en nada a una de ellas. Su piel era demasiado fina, sus manos suaves y mimadas. No había ninguna vulgaridad en su discurso o su conducta. Acordándose de su respuesta abrasadora hacia él, pensó que era una mujer que había sido bien amada, no bien usada. Pero esa noche en la mazmorra sus ojos habían sido feroces con la excitación, su conciencia de él lisa y llana en la cara. Esta noche ella estaba a la defensiva, cautelosa, a pesar de la forma en que había mirado su desnudez.

Había profundidades y sombras en sus ojos que le hicieron preguntarse lo que ella había dejado sin decir. ¿Una sencilla petición de refugio? No. Le había vigilado durante meses, causó su captura, y luego convenientemente le rescató de la mazmorra. Debía haber un propósito más profundo detrás de sus acciones, y él sabía que no podía arriesgarse confiando en ella.

Su cuerpo palpitaba. Quería lanzarla encima de la cama y hundirse en ella. Lo quería con una fiereza que anudaba sus entrañas. Sabía como era, sabía cómo se sentía ella debajo de él, cómo gemía con esa presa pequeña en su garganta a medida que él lentamente introducía toda su longitud hinchada en ella. Lo sabía con su mente. Quería saberlo con su carne.

Pero porque la deseaba tan violentamente, no se atrevía a relajar su guardia. Quitó la tranca a la puerta y la abrió, gritando a voz en cuello el nombre de Sim, luego permaneció en pie observándola mientras el castillo entero se despertaba y en las escaleras retumbaba el ruido de pies corriendo. Sim llegó jadeando, agarrando firmemente su espada, y detrás de él había diez hombres más.

—¿Sí? —Sim luchó por respirar, aliviado viendo a Edward de pie allí ileso y aparentemente tranquilo.

Edward abrió la puerta más, permitiéndoles ver a la mujer de pie en la mitad de su dormitorio.

—Métela en una recámara y sitúa a dos guardias en la puerta. Si no podéis mantenerla fuera, entonces quizá podáis impedirle que salga —Sim la miró estúpidamente.

—¿Qué? —Luego se recuperó y la agarró del brazo.

—Ten cuidado con sus pies —aconsejó Edward, haciéndose a un lado para que Sim la pudiese sacar de la cámara.

Ella se dejó sacar con bastante facilidad, aunque le asestó una mirada larga, tranquila sobre su hombro. Los guardias la empujaron a la alcoba pequeña al lado de la de él y la encerraron, luego dos de ellos tomaron posiciones a cada lado de la puerta.

La cámara era oscura y fría. La única luz era un trocito tenue de luz de estrellas que llegaba a través de la ventana estrecha, cortada en forma de cruz.

Bella anduvo a tientas alrededor, buscando una vela y pedernal, pero no encontró nada. Si hubiera conservado su bolsa con ella, podría haber encendido una cerilla y podría haber examinado brevemente su entorno, pero había pensado que era más seguro dejar la bolsa escondida.

El aposento estaba sin amueblar. Ni siquiera había juncos en el suelo de piedra. Se le puso la piel de gallina, y se frotó los brazos.

De improviso la puerta fue abierta, golpeando contra el muro. Uno de los guardias le dio una vela encendida que llevaba en una mano y un tartán grueso que llevaba en la otra. Sin decir palabra cerró la puerta otra vez, y ella oyó la llave maciza girando en la cerradura.

Dejó caer el tartán sobre el suelo y cuidadosamente protegió la vela titilante con su mano mientras lo colocaba sobre suelo. Miró alrededor. La cámara era pequeña, vacía, pero ya había percibido eso.

Al menos tenía luz, y un tartán para mantenerse caliente. Estaba en Creag Dhu. Suspirando, se abrigó en el tartán y se acostó en el suelo duro. Las cosas podían haber sido peores.


	25. Sentimiento de Traición

**Esta historia pertenece a Linda Howard, al terminar dire su nombre real. Los nombres y descripciones de algunos personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer.**

El libro contiene desde los primeros caps un alto contenido sexual y de violencia, por lo que si lo leen, _ES BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO_ :D

El 11 viajare a LA por lo que el fic lo tratare de subir antes del 10 de ese mes

_XOXO_

**_Dhampi_**

* * *

><p><strong>Sentimiento de Traición<strong>

Bella se despertó la siguiente mañana con el sonido de la llave rechinando en la cerradura. Se incorporó en su nido a cuadros, echándose el pelo fuera de la cara.

Solamente había dormitado durante la mayor parte de la noche, hasta que la fatiga finalmente había pasado factura y hacia el amanecer finalmente se había dormido.

Edward permanecía de pie en la entrada observándola, con cara inexpresiva, y ella se puso de pie con dificultad. Tenía cada músculo rígido y dolorido pero sus piernas en particular no querían cooperar.

—Venid conmigo —dijo él, tendiendo su mano, y ella cojeó hacia la puerta.

Ella caviló que si tan sólo hubiese dicho esas mismas palabras aquella noche en la mazmorra de Cayo, ahora no le dolería por todas partes.

La condujo hacia su alcoba, guiándola dentro con una mano grande, caliente en la parte baja de su espalda. Un fuego brincaba alegremente en la gran chimenea, disipando el frío de la mañana. Una gran tina de madera de forma redonda había sido colocada delante del fuego, y el vapor ascendía finamente del agua que la llenaba.

—Para vos —dijo él, señalando la tina—. A pesar de los golpes que me disteis anoche, vi que os movíais con cuidado. Sospecho que tenéis el trasero ulcerado —ella tomó una respiración profunda, clavando los ojos en ese agua caliente maravillosa.

—Lo tengo.

—Entonces meteos en el agua, muchacha, antes de que se enfríe —él extendió la mano y desató la pañoleta de alrededor su cintura. Bella dio un palmetazo a su mano, echándose para atrás.

—Me puedo desvestir sola —dijo con cautela—. Pero no lo haré con vos en la habitación —esas cejas negras se alzaron elocuentes.

—Vos me visteis desnudo —apuntó—. Y no es como si no hubiera habido ninguna intimidad entre nosotros —ella se sonrojó. Tener una espada acercándose a su cabeza la noche anterior, la había distraído de la vergüenza que esperaba sentir, pero ahora él había sido lo suficientemente amable para recordársela.

—Aquello fue un error — dijo ella llanamente—. No ocurrirá de nuevo.

—No soy de la misma opinión —dijo él suavemente, con su mirada deslizándose hacia abajo por su cuerpo.

Recordando cuán delgado era el vestido que llevaba, le volvió la espalda, su sonrojo poniéndose más abrasador. Él rió entre dientes, y aunque ella no le oyó acercarse estuvo repentinamente justo detrás de ella, tan cerca que podría sentir su calor. Con las puntas de los dedos acarició ligeramente el costado de su cuello, la tierna parte inferior de su mandíbula.

—Os daré privacidad para tomar un baño — murmuró—. Luego Alice traerá sus gachas de avena, y hablaremos —Bella tembló mientras él salía del cuarto. Las primeras dos cosas sonaban maravillosas; la última la aterrorizaba. ¿Hablar? La seducción había estado de su voz, en los pequeños contactos, en la forma que se mantenía de pie tan cerca de ella. Por algún motivo —enfado, sorpresa, sospecha— él no había intentado llevarla a su cama ayer por la noche, pero esta mañana evidentemente había decidido que esa razón ya no importaba.

La deseaba. El pensamiento hizo sus rodillas se debilitasen mientras se desvestía rápidamente y se deslizaba en el agua caliente, gimiendo en voz alta a medida que el calor empapaba sus músculos doloridos. Por debajo de todas sus recelosas preguntas estaba esa conciencia animal aguda entre ellos, forjada durante meses de fantasías compartidas. Él había estado muy excitado durante ese beso devastador. Tenía los mismos recuerdos que ella, de esos sueños. Tal como ella sabía cómo era yacer debajo de él, él sabía cómo era montarla. Yin y yang, ella conocía el movimiento que la estiraba alrededor de su erección, él conocía el deslizamiento caliente y húmedo que le atraía a su interior.

Ella conocía la dureza de sus manos; él, la blandura de sus pechos.

¿Cómo podía resistirse a él? ¿Por Mike, cómo podría no hacerlo? Se entretuvo lavándose vigorosamente, primero su pelo y luego el resto de sí misma.

Apenas había terminado, cuando la puerta se abrió y entró una robusta mujer de pelo gris, llevando una bandeja de madera que tenía un tazón tapado, una cuchara, y una taza.

— ¡Qué cabello! —exclamó, apresurándose a ir a la mesa y colocando la bandeja encima.

Levantando una jarra pesada, llegó al lado de la tina.

—Mi nombre es Alice; administro la casa para Lord Edward. Levantaos, muchacha, y derramaremos el agua limpia sobre vos —Bella sentía su cara calentarse otra vez, pero se puso de pie fuera del agua protectora. Alice vació el agua sobre su cabeza, aclarado los restos del jabón. Recibió una sábana de lino con el cual secarse, y otra, más pequeña para enrollar alrededor de su cabeza. Alice chasqueó la lengua.

—Necesitáis poner carne en vuestros huesos, muchacha. Me encargaré de alimentaros, ahora que estáis aquí. Sentaos, ahora, y comed mientras el porritch está caliente —envuelta en el lienzo, Bella se sentó en el banco y sumergió la cuchara en las gachas de avena. No sabía ni parecido a la harina de avena que había comido antes, estaba enriquecida con mantequilla y leche, y sazonada con sal. Se lo comió todo, y bebió el agua de la taza.

—Estaba buenísimo —suspiró. Después de un año de ausencia, su apetito parecía haber reaparecido.

Alice se había sentado en silencio mientras Bella comía, pero ahora iba de un lado a otro. Pronto Bella se encontró vestida con un blusón de lino suave, más suelto que su vestido de algodón, con mangas cortas, y encima un sobreveste marrón y sin adornos.

Le proporcionaron medias limpias, y zapatos de cuero que se ajustaban mal porque estaban hechos para calzar bien en cualquiera pie. Sus mocasines cosidos a mano fueron descartados para ser limpiados. Luego Alice se dispuso a trabajar en el pelo de Bella, sentándola en el banco delante del fuego y pasando lentamente un peine de madera a través de las hebras mojadas.

—¿Cuál es vuestro nombre, muchacha? — preguntó desahogadamente.

—Isabella, aunque prefiero Bella —el movimiento del peine en su pelo era tranquilizador. Los párpados de Bella casi se cerraban.

—Tenéis un pelo precioso, tan grueso, brillante y suave. ¿Sin embargo tarda un poco en secarse, verdad?

—Algunas veces lo trenzo mientras está todavía mojado —dijo por respuesta.

La puerta se abrió detrás de ella, y reconoció el ruido de pasos calzado con botas.

—Yo terminaré, Alice —dijo Edward, tomando el peine de su mano. Alice se llevó los lienzos mojados y la bandeja cuando salió.

—Date la vuelta —dijo Edward y Bella se dio la vuelta en el banco, poniendo su otro costado hacia el fuego. Él era tan experto como Alice con el peine, deslizando su antebrazo musculoso bajo su pelo y levantándolo, dejando que el calor del fuego lo secarse más uniformemente.

Su latido se había acelerado cuando él entró. Aunque se quedó sentada en silencio mientras él la peinaba, el efecto sedante había desaparecido. En lugar de eso ese sentimiento de ser ultrasensible la había apresado otra vez, tensándole la piel, enviando dolores punzantes a través de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

El pánico comenzó a tensar su estómago. Se había fortalecido contra una seducción a gran escala. Ésta sutil gentileza era mucho más peligrosa para su determinación.

—Pedisteis comida ayer, en las cocinas —dijo Edward en tono de conversación—. Estabais débil por el hambre, sin haber comido durante dos días, dijisteis. Luego desaparecisteis, y nadie os vio durante horas, hasta que entrasteis en mi cámara. ¿Dónde estuvisteis?

—Os lo dije anoche —Dijo ella con tono tan calmado y sin calor como el de él—. Me escondí, y me quedé dormida.

—¿Dónde os escondisteis?

—En una alcoba —ella giró su cabeza para echarle una mirada sobre su hombro—. ¿O pensáis que me transformé en murciélago y me encaramé a vuestro campanario?

—Creag Dhu no tiene campanario —dijo él divertido—. Decidme donde habéis estado durante dos días, si dejasteis el Torreón Hay apenas me fui yo. ¿Por qué vinisteis aquí? Creag Dhu es para forajidos y hombres sin clan, no para muchachas adorables con manos suaves como las de un niño.

—No pude escapar de inmediato —Bella explicó—. Tuve que esconderme en el granero durante varias horas, hasta que todo el mundo se durmió otra vez. Robé un caballo, pero había niebla... me perdí. —ella giró otra vez, esta vez para mirarle furiosamente—. Si vos no me hubierais dejado atrás, no me habría perdido.

—Quedaos quieta —ordenó, girándola de nuevo—. Vais a hacer que os tire del cabello —el peine reanudó sus pasadas a través de su pelo—. En cuanto a que no os traje conmigo, la razón es la pregunta que os hice y que vos no respondisteis. ¿Por qué vinisteis aquí? Anoche dijisteis por comida, y refugio, pero cuando vinisteis aquí ni siquiera intentasteis pedirme esas cosas a mí —ella guardó silencio, buscando una respuesta plausible. No podía decirle que por los sueños, porque en la mayoría de los casos habían sido de naturaleza abiertamente sexual, y no hacía todavía una hora que le había rechazado.

—Además había otro refugio, más cercano que dos días cabalgando, si eso era lo que queríais en realidad —continuó suavemente—. Y una vez que estuvisteis aquí, todo lo que teníais que hacer era preguntar por mí, en lugar de engañar para entrar en el castillo. Si pensasteis que os rechazaría, muchacha, entonces vuestro empeño de venir aquí no es muy lógico. Todavía tengo la misma pregunta. ¿Por qué Creag Dhu? —él era implacable, y se había dado cuenta de todos los fallos en su lógica. No había venido a esta época esperando que todo el mundo fueran bárbaros ignorantes, a los que pudiera aventajar con facilidad, pero a pesar de todo estaba totalmente desalentada por la naturaleza sofisticada de su razonamiento.

Edward no estaba en desventaja aquí. Ella lo estaba, tropezando con sus propias acciones. Él estaba en lo cierto. Simplemente acercándose a la entrada y preguntando por él habría sido mucho menos sospechosa.

Agachó la cabeza, mirando sus manos retorciéndose juntas en su regazo.

Toqueteó su anillo de boda, y por una vez trató deliberadamente de traer la imagen de Mike a su mente. Le necesitaba ahora, sentada aquí delante del fuego con las suaves manos de Edward el Negro en su pelo.

Pero era difícil concentrarse, y no podía juntar los detalles.

—Estaba demasiado avergonzada —barbotó. El peine se detuvo.

—¿Lo estáis, ahora? —la voz profunda era poco más que un susurro. Él deslizó su mano alrededor de su cuello, bajo su pelo, y ella dio un brinco por la sorpresa. Él canturreó algo tranquilizador en gaélico, y su pulgar comenzó a frotar su nuca—. ¿Por qué os di placer, en la mazmorra? Admitiré que estaba un poco sorprendido, pero luego lo disfruté enormemente. A un hombre le gusta que una muchacha tiemble y gima en sus brazos —ella temblaba ahora, tanto en respuesta al recuerdo como a la caricia del pulgar en su cuello. Él desplazó su mano apenas un poco, para rozar y masajear los tendones que unían su cuello y su hombro, y ella contuvo un gemido. El deseo estalló profundo en su vientre, entre sus piernas, y en sus pechos tensos. Era un hombre peligroso que conocía la sensibilidad del cuello de una mujer, donde una caricia era como un rayo a través de su cuerpo. Un contacto en el pecho era más íntimo — sino que un toque en el cuello era más seductor. Edward sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo.

Ella trató de controlar su respiración, la cual llegaba en pequeños e irregulares chorros.

—No lo estoy. Pero... ¡apenas nos habíamos conocido! —él se rió, un sonido suave completamente varonil y confiado.

—Eso no es verdad. Habéis estado en mi cama muchas veces —ella hizo acopio de fuerzas, tratando de inyectar una nota de firmeza en su tono.

—Eso eran sueños, no realidad.

—¿Lo eran? Cuando despierto con mi simiente saliendo a chorros de mí, lo que siento es malditamente real para mí —las palabras estaban llenas de irónico sentido del humor masculino.

La respiración de Bella quedó apresada en una oleada de anhelo tan abrupta e intensa que era como un dolor. Quería sentirle dentro de ella, quería sentir esa tensión poderosa de su cuerpo y que se convulsionara mientras ella le mantenía cerca, quería observar su cara.

—¿Te gusta esa idea? Tus pezones se han puesto tan duros como pequeñas bayas —ella no era la única excitada. Lo podía escuchar en el ligero espesamiento de su acento.

Cerró sus ojos y por un momento el único sonido fue el de sus respiraciones, rápido y errático.

El peine fue tirado a un lado y él pasó por encima del banco para quedarse de pie delante de ella. Sus manos se deslizaron debajo de sus brazos, poniéndola de pie. Ella clavó la mirada en el pulso que latía en la base de su fuerte garganta.

—Ven conmigo a la cama —murmuró, rozando su espalda ahora, cada caricia impulsándola sutilmente más y más cerca de él. Sus pezones hormigueaban de anticipación. Más cerca... sus cuerpos se tocaron, y ella tragó una boqueada.

—No. Yo... —su negativa desarticulada se desvaneció, olvidada a medida que sus brazos se cerraban alrededor de ella, la levantaban de puntillas para juntarles más firmemente.

—No os haré daño —ella sentía su respiración caliente en su oreja mientras él mordía el lóbulo, y lamía la pequeña depresión debajo.

Ella sabía que probablemente se lo haría, aunque no deliberadamente. Le había visto desnudo, aunque había intentado no pensar obsesivamente en eso. Le había sentido en sus sueños. Su gran tamaño no se limitaba a su altura. Para su consternación, el pensamiento de tal incomodidad íntima no era el elemento disuasivo que ella hubiese preferido.

Sus manos se aplastaban contra su pecho, y ella tenía que mantener los puños cerrados para evitar que se deslizasen alrededor de su cuello. Hasta una rendición tan pequeña sería un paso más allá del límite, porque estaban ambos temblorosos, asombrados, ella sentía el temblor de ese cuerpo firme, resultado de una necesidad feroz estrechamente contenida.

—Muchacha... —su boca se deslizó por la parte inferior de su mandíbula, sembrando besos pequeños a su paso.

Sus manos no conocían límites. Se pusieron alrededor de su trasero, levantándola para conseguir un contacto aun más cercano.

Su erección empujó con fuerza contra la unión de sus muslos.

Mike. Con desesperación Bella se retorció y escapó hacia el otro lado de la mesa, una barrera frágil de la que él podría deshacerse con un ligero roce de su mano si así lo quería, pero ella sabía que él no la forzaría. Seducirla, sí, con su devastadora técnica de alternar sutileza con atrevimiento. Tampoco era un hombre que encontrase la fuerza deseable o necesaria.

Él estaba muy quieto, la observaba por debajo de sus pesados párpados. Ella juntó sus manos, girando su anillo de boda una y otra vez, usando el pequeño símbolo para tener presente la lealtad y la traición. El anillo le quedaba tan flojo ahora que se preocupaba por perderlo, y había desarrollado la costumbre de tocarlo para asegurarse de que estaba todavía allí.

Él esperaba.

—Soy viuda —dijo, diciendo a la fuerza la palabra. Su garganta se constriñó, y tragó—. Mi marido es el único hombre que hay en toda mi vida — se detuvo, y no pudo decir más. No le hizo falta.

—¿Le amabais entonces? —ella tragó otra vez por su rápida comprensión.

—Sí —las palabras fueron casi inaudibles.

Él dio la vuelta a la mesa. Ella se mantuvo firme, aunque quería escapar. Edward le tocó la cara, con un asomo de sonrisa en sus labios firmemente moldeados, y comprensión en sus ojos oscuros.

—Esto es nuevo para vos, desear a otro hombre. Pensáis que es una traición hacia él que vuestro cuerpo, que sólo lo ha conocido a él, se acelere contra el mío.

—Lo es —murmuró ella.

—Pero vinisteis aquí, sabiendo cómo es entre nosotros. Vuestro cuerpo está preparado. Vuestra mente necesita un poco más tiempo —él se inclinó y la besó en la frente—. No os forzaré, muchacha, pero no os dejaré por mucho tiempo en una cama vacía. Os gustarán mis besos, y mi contacto, mientras vuestros pensamientos se tranquilizan —ella pensó que él la besaría entonces. Sus labios se separaron en previsión de la presión, el sabor, la fiereza. En lugar de eso él dejó caer su mano y anduvo con paso descansado hacia la puerta, su cuerpo alto, musculoso tan grácil como el de un bailarín—. Me gustaría pensar que vinisteis a Creag Dhu por mí, y por lo que ambos deseamos —Él habló en inglés preciso ahora, sin el leve ronroneo de su acento escocés—. Pero si la gratitud no me convierte en tonto, la lujuria tampoco. Hasta que sepa vuestra verdadera razón para estar aquí, no tendréis libertad dentro de mi castillo. Alguien estará con vos en todo momento durante el día, y de noche estaréis encerrada dentro de vuestra cámara o —hizo una pausa, y sus ojos verdes brillando intensamente—. O dentro de la mía.


	26. Consuelo Nocturno

**Esta historia pertenece a Linda Howard, al terminar dire su nombre real. Los nombres y descripciones de algunos personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer.**

El libro contiene desde los primeros caps un alto contenido sexual y de violencia, por lo que si lo leen, _ES BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO_ :D

El 11 viajare a LA por lo que el fic lo tratare de subir antes del 10 de ese mes, lo cual es posible ya que faltan 4 caps, aparte de este, para el final... gracias a todas aquellas que lo leen y mandan sus opiniones por review... se les quiere :D

_XOXO_

**_Dhampi_**

* * *

><p><strong>Consuelo Nocturno<strong>

Era imposible hacer ninguna búsqueda en absoluto. Alice estaba con ella cada instante del día, excepto cuando ella usaba el retrete. En vez de agravar las sospechas de Edward, Bella siguió voluntariamente los animados pasos de Alice, escuchando su charla y aumentando su comprensión tanto del dialecto escocés como un poco del gaélico, a medida que su mente comenzaba a asociar la pronunciación de unas pocas palabras con la ortografía que conocía.

La ventaja de estar con Alice era que los deberes de la mujer la llevaban por todo el castillo. Sin tener que andar a hurtadillas, Bella se familiarizó rápidamente con las diferentes cámaras. Trató de pensar cuál sería el escondite más seguro para el Tesoro. Creag Dhu tenía una mazmorra, mucho más grande que la que había en el Torreón Hay, pero la mazmorra era una elección tan obvia que dudaba que fuese correcta. No obstante le habría gustado registrarla, pero difícilmente le podría pedir a Alice un paseo.

La bodega era una posibilidad interesante, oscura y fría, con barriles y pesebres que podían ocultar un escondite.

—¿Hay algún pasadizo escondido? —preguntó a Alice—. ¿Una forma de escapar si el castillo fuera atacado?

—Sí —dijo Alice de bastante buena gana—. Hay un pasadizo que conduce al mar, si es necesario, pero me parecer que se está más seguro en el castillo que fuera. Lord Edward ha construido las mejores defensas de Escocia —se jactó—. Podríamos resistir un asedio durante un año o más. —Mientras seguía a Alice a todos lados, Bella se sorprendió de lo natural que le parecía todo. Por supuesto, ella tenía la ventaja de su educación en cultura y lenguas medievales para estar familiarizada al menos en términos técnicos con mucho del estilo de vida de la época, pero ni siquiera cuando se despertó por primera vez estuvo desorientada.

Era como si su mente pulcramente se hubiera adaptado al salto en el tiempo. Por qué, sí, por supuesto que había que preservar la carne con sal, y la leche tenía que ser batida, y tenían que esparcirse hierbas en los juncos del suelo para mantenerlos dulce bien.

Sus papilas gustativas se habían ajustado inmediatamente a la comida simple, aceptando que allí había pocos condimentos para engañarlas. Cuando Alice se sentó con una aguja y una sábana de lino que necesitaba arreglo, Bella ni siquiera pensó lo fácil que sería ir a un almacén y simplemente comprar sábanas nuevas en lugar de arreglar las viejas. En lugar de eso se esmeró por hacer puntadas diminutas e iguales.

Ella se había equivocado en su ropa, se percató. El algodón no aparecería en Europa hasta bastante tiempo después, y el terciopelo estaba reservado para la realeza. ¡No es extraño que Cayo hubiera quedado impresionado por su traje de terciopelo! Probablemente había pensado que era una princesa extranjera, y preveía un enorme rescate por su retorno. Afortunadamente su vestido de algodón estaba sin blanquear y no era reluciente, así al menos no parecía rico. En vista de que Bella obviamente no era escocesa, su extraña ropa no había despertado ninguna sospecha en Alice, que había llevado la prenda para que la lavasen o de la mujer que la lavó. No obstante mantendría la sobreveste de terciopelo escondida.

Quería comprobar su escondrijo y asegurarse de que la bolsa permanecía en lugar seguro, pero pensó que si hubiera sido encontrada, habría tenido que responder preguntas, y era más probable que permaneciese oculta si no atraía miradas hacia la zona.

Edward se entrenó con sus hombres todo el día, o cazó, o patrulló el área alrededor del castillo. Si volvió para una comida a medio día, Bella no le vio. Oyó el choque de espadas en el patio pero no fue a mirar. La vista de su cuerpo musculoso, sudoroso y medio desnudo, no ayudaría a reforzar su determinación.

No sabía que la lujuria pudiera ser tan poderosa, tan absorbente. Aunque Alice la mantuvo ocupada, sus pensamientos se dirigieron una y otra vez a ese contacto experto, diabólicamente conocedor en su cuello, a su beso, al ligero roce sedoso de su pelo largo contra la cara. Él era tan maravillosamente bárbaro e indómito, y no obstante tan sorprendentemente bien educado y refinado. Ella se las arreglaba en la época de él con conocimientos y entrenamientos previos. Pero sospechaba que él se las arreglaría igual de bien en la de ella sin esas ventajas, por la pura determinación de su personalidad y por la fuerza de su intelecto.

Trató de pensar en Mike, pero él parecía tan lejano. Había pasado un año, un año en el cual ella no había tenido ninguno de sus cosas para tocar, conservar y llorar encima. No se había atrevido a dejarse pensar demasiado en él, y ahora cuando lo necesitaba realmente con ella no podía retener su cara, o la cualidad de su voz.

Había sido más fácil antes del viaje, como si la distancia del tiempo fuera un velo que desdibujaba su otra vida ahora, haciéndola parecer un sueño. Esto era real, ahora era real. Edward era demasiado real, demasiado vital y dominante. Todo el mundo en el castillo se sometía a sus deseos, obedecía hasta su orden más pequeña.

Los hombres regresaron para la comida de la noche, rompiendo la paz eficiente del castillo con su masculinidad bulliciosa, caótica. Hubo gritos, maldiciones, voces retumbantes, ruidos metálicos de espadas y escudos, ruidos de arrastrar pies, ladridos excitado de perros, el agudo olor almizcleño de sudor masculino. Cuando Edward apareció todos los ojos se dirigieron a él. Él miró alrededor y localizó a Bella inmediatamente, señalando con la cabeza hacia la mesa donde él se sentó.

Ella vaciló, y Alice le dio un codazo.

—Quiere que os sentéis con él —dijo la mujer mayor, afirmando lo obvio—. Mejor haced lo que diga —Bella no había tenido ninguna intención de desobedecer, sólo sentía renuencia a estar tan cerca de él otra vez.

Lo deseaba, demasiado, y ahí estaba el peligro. Con pasos lentos atravesó andando la gran sala hacia donde estaba colocada la mesa principal. Edward permanecía en pie al lado de su silla, esperándola.

Se había mojado la cabeza en un barreño de agua o se había tomado el tiempo para darse un baño, porque su pelo largo estaba mojado y alisado hacia atrás. Su camisa de lino sin adornos estaba limpia, su tartán ceñido en torno a su delgada cintura. Tenía un cuchillo metido en el cinturón, y otro en la bota derecha.

El enorme claymore estaba metido en una funda sobre su espalda. Se lo quitó, colgándolo en el respaldo de su silla. Incluso aquí, en su sala, mantenía sus temibles armas a mano.

Mirando alrededor, Bella vio que todos los hombres lo hacían. Edward les había llamado forajidos y hombres sin clan. Eran hombres duros que habían vivido vidas duras, pero eligieron ser dirigidos por Edward. Eran los desechos de los clanes de toda Escocia, pero aquí habían creado su propio clan, con Edward como caudillo no elegido pero indiscutible, y él los había transformado en una unidad de combate de primera clase con orgullo y disciplina. Estos hombres de buena gana morirían por él.

Una silla más pequeña había sido colocada al lado de Edward. Eran las dos únicas sillas allí. Todos los demás estaban sentados sobre bancos. Bella era ardientemente consciente de todas las miradas curiosas que se dirigían hacia ella, especialmente las de los hombres. Las mujeres de la casa se habían acostumbrado a ella durante el día; algunas de sus miradas eran hostiles.

Edward la tomó del codo mientras la sentaba, su mano muy caliente en su brazo desnudo.

—Preguntasteis a Alice sobre el túnel de huida —dijo, su tono suave, sus ojos agudos.

Bella parpadeó por el asombro. Había estado al lado de Alice casi cada minuto del día. Estaba segura de que Edward no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella desde la mañana.

—Sí, lo hice —admitió sin pausa—. ¿Pero cómo lo supisteis?

—Estaba molesto porque hubierais logrado entrar en Creag Dhu con falsos pretextos, y nadie os preguntase o ni siquiera os viese durante el resto de día. Nada de lo que hacéis pasa desapercibido ahora —él se recostó en su silla mientras la comida era colocada delante de él, carne de cerdo asada, nabos, pan tierno, queso, y manzanas guisadas. Tomando el cuchillo de su cinturón, cortó en rodajas varias rebanadas de jamón tierno de la cadera y las colocó en el plato de trinchar situado en la mesa entre Bella y él.

—¿Tenéis cuchillo? —le preguntó a Bella. Ella pensó en la navaja militar suiza en la bolsa que había escondido, y meneó la cabeza. Edward sacó la daga más pequeña de su bota y la examinó, luego la empujó de regreso dentro de su bota—. Creo que no confío en vos con algo tan afilado. Cortaré la carne para vos.

—No os apuñalaría — dijo ella, horrorizada.

Una ceja se arqueó.

—¿No? Cuando os encontré por primera vez, estabais con los Hays.

—¡Sabéis que fui capturada! Podíais oír lo que decían.

—¿Pudo haber estado organizado, verdad? Estaba medio ahogado con tartanes, como recordáis. No podía ver nada. Podíais haber sido capturada, o podíais haber estado de su parte desde el principio. Me soltasteis de la mazmorra, luego me seguisteis hasta Creag Dhu, sabiendo que no podría arrojaros fuera. Ahora habéis preguntado acerca del túnel. ¿Tenéis intención de avisar a los Hays, y dejarles entrar en mi castillo para que nos asesinen en nuestros lechos? —Bella furiosa, se volvió contra él.

—Cayo ya os tuvo a su merced. ¿Por qué intrigaría para ayudaros escapar, cuándo os podría haber matado y haber terminado?

—En lo que se refiere a por qué, si Cayo quería sólo matarme, entonces, sí, podría haberlo hecho entonces. Pero si quiere Creag Dhu también, él sabe bien que no podrá tomarla desde afuera. Para tomar el castillo, debe encontrar la manera desde dentro —con habilidad cortó un pedazo pequeño de carne y se lo ofreció. Ella lo ignoró.

—Sólo pregunté por un túnel porque soy curiosa. ¡Ni siquiera pregunté donde está, como deberíais saber puesto que obviamente os han dado cuenta de cada palabra mía! —Edward miró su cara sonrojada, y vio que sus ojos se habían vuelto tan oscuros como un mar tempestuoso.

—Y continuarán haciéndolo así —dijo. Le ofreció la carne otra vez—. Come, muchacha. Un buen viento os derribaría. —Bella tomó la carne con sus dedos y elegantemente se la metió en la boca, luego deliberadamente apartó la mirada de él para observar a los demás. Él prestó poca atención a su ira o sus esfuerzos por ignorarle. Él se alimentó a sí mismo y a ella, alternando entre los dos, y sujetando con paciencia cada bocado hasta que ella lo tomaba. Ella podía ver a los demás observándoles, y los buenos modales le impidieron montar una escena en público.

Su consideración socavó sus esfuerzos para permanecer enojada. Él no trató de obligarla a hablar, no hizo hincapié en el tema. Habiéndolo hecho una vez, se daba por satisfecho. Ahora ella sabía que era vigilada de cerca, y esa había sido su intención.

Su pierna presionaba contra la de ella. Al instante ella se alejó, luego le examinó rápidamente para ver si el contacto había sido deliberado. Lo era. Él la observaba, su mirada segura. Tomó un trago de vino especiado, luego colocó la taza en su mano para que ella también pudiese beber.

—Hace que recuerde una vez —dijo él en voz baja — cuando estaba sentado en un taburete, y vinisteis a mí, y os levanté a horcajadas —la mano de Bella tembló, y dejó precipitadamente la taza en la mesa antes de derramar el vino. Ella no contestó, pero el color ardiente en sus mejillas le dio su respuesta.

—¿Cómo puede ser? —se preguntó él. Ella negó con la cabeza, y murmuró:

—No lo sé.

—A veces no estaba dormido, y a pesar de todo podría sentiros observándome —él le levantó la mano, agarrándola en su palma y trazando con la punta del dedo la forma de los huesos delgados del dorso de su mano.

—Algunas veces cuando estaba despierta, creí haberos oído hablar —ella no le pudo mirar mientras hacía esa confesión. Las palabras salieron en un reconocimiento renuente del sentimiento que existía entre ellos que la había atormentado durante meses, y la tentaba ahora. Sería tan fácil girar su mano en la de él, enlazar sus dedos. Él sabía lo que ella deseaba. No haría ninguna pregunta, simplemente la conduciría subiendo las escaleras a su alcoba.

Ella clavó la mirada en el salero. Una vez había tenido esta intimidad tácita con Mike. Se habían conocido el uno al otro, tan bien que muchas veces las palabras no eran necesarias. Cuando él murió, pensó que el prodigio, esa sensación de pertenecer, había muerto con él y nunca lo conocería de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía ser que volviese a darse? Habían forjado ese conocimiento mutuo durante años de salir y de matrimonio, de hacer el amor, de conversaciones tranquilas en la oscuridad mientras yacían juntos, de trabajar y reírse y preocuparse, de vivir juntos.

No lo podría sentir ahora, con Edward. Su imaginación estaba trabajando horas extra otra vez, haciéndola pensar que la conexión estaba allí cuando no podía ser.

Desde el momento que él había salido andando de esa celda en la mazmorra hasta ahora, el tiempo total que había pasado con él era de menos de dos horas. Él posiblemente no podía saber lo que ella deseaba, ni ella podía predecir lo que él haría.

—Todo lo que tenéis que hacer es tomar mi mano —murmuró él, observándola, atrayendo su mirada—. Mi cama es grande, y cálida, y no estaréis sola —un escalofrío la recorrió, y sus ojos se volvieron en blanco por la impresión. No, no era posible.

—Qué ojos tan grandes y tristes. ¿Qué veis, muchacha, cuándo miráis a través de mí como si no estuviera aquí, cuándo os alejáis en vuestra mente? ¿Tiene Cayo a alguien a quien amáis, un niño tal vez? ¿Os obliga a ejecutar sus órdenes? —Bella sentía su garganta sentía oprimida.

—No— se las arregló para decir—. No tengo a nadie, y no estoy aliada con Cayo —una expresión cruzó sobre la cara de él, tensando su carne sobre la estructura ósea cincelada, dándole una expresión remota, austera tan vieja como la de sus ojos. Así debían parecer los antiguos santos, despojados de todas las cosas importantes por las cargas que habían soportado.

—Decídmelo —dijo él—. Y os ayudaré.

¡Qué poco le costaba a pesar de todo asumir otra responsabilidad! Sus amigos habían sido torturados y quemados hasta morir, él fue excomulgado y estaba bajo sentencia de muerte si se aventurase fuera de Escocia.

Había sido nombrado Guardián tan joven que había dedicado su vida entera al Tesoro y había vivido dominado por la carga que había aceptado. Había creado una fuerza disciplinada de combate de entre solitarios, inadaptados y forajidos, luego había extendido su protección a los campesinos y los aldeanos que vivían alrededor de Creag Dhu. Las cargas que había aceptado sobre esos hombros anchos habrían aplastado a la mayoría de hombres, pero sin siquiera saber cómo podía ayudarla, también se había ofrecido a cargar con la responsabilidad de ella.

Su garganta se contrajo aún más, esta vez con lágrimas no derramadas.

Silenciosamente ella negó con la cabeza.

Él suspiró a medida que se levantaba, levantándole a ella también.

—Me lo diréis —le aseguró, caminando con ella hacia las escaleras. A una inclinación de su cabeza, dos hombres se levantaron de sus bancos y les siguieron—. Me lo diréis, de buen grado o no. También vendréis a mi cama, y os acostaréis suave y flexible debajo de mí. Soy un hombre paciente de veras, muchacha, pero nunca olvidéis que tengo todo el poder aquí —la boca de Bella se secó. ¿Era una advertencia de que sospechaba que ella conocía la existencia del Tesoro y quería encontrarlo? Su corazón martilleaba dolorosamente contra su esternón. Ella luchaba contra él en un plano tanto personal como impersonal, y de forma extraña él lo sentía. Viéndole como un hombre, ella le deseaba con un salvajismo que la aterrorizaba; viéndole como el Guardián, ella le temía. La derrota en cualquier nivel la podía destruir.

Abrió la puerta de la pequeña alcoba donde había estado encerrada la noche anterior, y la condujo al interior. Ella se detuvo por la sorpresa. En algún momento durante el día una cama pequeña, poco más que un catre, había sido llevada a la alcoba.

Un fuego pequeño crepitaba en la chimenea, disipando el frío, y dos velas gruesas parecían haber sido encendidas sólo instantes antes, pues el sebo estaba apenas ahora empezaba a derretir las columnas. Para su alivio había también un orinal, y una palangana pequeña y una jarra de agua.

—Gracias —dijo, volviéndose hacia él. La cámara pequeña le parecía casi lujosa comparada con alguno de los lugares en los que había dormido este año pasado.

—No intento congelaros hasta que muráis —contestó, con las cejas arqueadas por la diversión. Él deslizó suavemente su mano por el brazo de Bella—. Me gusta que estéis calienta y tierna —la besó, rodeándola con sus brazos y amoldándola a su cuerpo. Bella se aferró a sus bíceps, concentrándose en mantener tenso su autocontrol aunque podía sentir los cimientos de su determinación desmoronándose bajo ella. Él inclinó su boca firme para que se adaptara perfectamente a los contornos suaves de sus labios, y a pesar de sus mejores intenciones sus labios se separaron bajo la presión. El deseo la desgarró, ardiente y punzante. Ella apartó de un tirón su boca de la de él y enterró su cara contra su pecho, respirando con fuerza. ¿Dejando a un lado la cuestión de la lealtad hacia Mike, cómo podía considerar siquiera la idea de hacer el amor con Edward? Tenía la intención de estar de esta época sólo el tiempo que la llevase encontrar el Tesoro y descubrir si podía usar el misterioso Poder de algún modo, para detener a James y la Fundación. Si podía, robaría el Tesoro y regresaría a su época, dejando atrás a Edward.

Teniendo éxito o fracasando, no se quedaría. Cualquier relación que tuviese con Edward sería sólo intrascendente. Dios mío, pensó, ¿podría considerar en algún momento que hacer el amor con Edward fuera intrascendente? E incluso en circunstancias diferentes ella no era una mujer que tuviera amoríos intrascendentes. Quizá él se conformaría sólo con sexo, pero sabía que ella no. Para ella, hacer amor era un compromiso, algo que no podría hacer.

Él la acunó tan cuidadosamente en sus brazos, meciéndose levemente de acá para allá mientras acariciaba su espalda, de tal manera que quiso llorar. Nunca había encontrado a un hombre como él antes, y nunca lo haría de nuevo; él era extraordinario en cualquier siglo. Apenas por un momento cedió a la tentación y deslizó sus manos alrededor de él, aplastando sus palmas en su espalda y absorbiendo el poder y calor vital de su cuerpo. Sus músculos se flexionaban sutilmente con cada respiración que tomaba, y que su corazón golpeaba fuerte y estable bajo su oído.

—Cuando una mujer ha estado casada, se acostumbra tener a su hombre en la cama a su lado por la noche, y si algo le ocurre, ella no sólo pierde a su marido sino ese consuelo de no estar sola en la oscuridad —dijo el en voz baja, contra su pelo—. Os ofrezco eso, muchacha. Os abrazaré cerca contra la oscuridad y el frío, os daré el consuelo de mi cuerpo —ella casi gimió en voz alta contra él, dolorida por la tentación. ¿Dormir con sus brazos alrededor de ella, despertarse y ser capaz de alcanzarle y tocarle, acariciar su pecho hirsuto, deslizar su mano por la llanura de su abdomen, sostener su pene mientras él dormía y sentirlo blando en su mano.

¿Cómo había sabido él lo hambrienta que estaba de eso, de la intimidad que había más allá del sexo? Él estaba dentro de su mente otra vez, leyéndola con extraña precisión.

—No —murmuró, y supo que quería decir sí.

Sus labios pasaron rozando su frente.

—Entonces os deseo una buena noche. Si decidís que necesitáis consuelo por la noche, sólo tenéis que llamar a la puerta, y los guardias os llevarán a mí. —cuando él se fue, Bella se tocó con manos temblorosas los labios. Caminaba por la cuerda floja entre la pasión y el peligro, pero ese conocimiento no disminuía la necesidad. ¿Si se entregara a él, le otorgaría una indulgencia mayor de la que mostraría normalmente, si descubría su verdadero objetivo? No, no lo haría. Ella sabía por las crónicas que Edward el Negro era despiadado en su defensa del Tesoro.

Quizá solamente había querido decir que tenía toda la autoridad aquí, pero había dicho "el poder", y esa podía ser una advertencia. Ser mujer, y además una mujer con la que se quería acostar, no la protegería si él llegaba a descubrir que ella iba tras el Tesoro. Él la mataría, y ella lo sabía.


	27. La Guarida del Tesoro

**Esta historia pertenece a Linda Howard, al terminar dire su nombre real. Los nombres y descripciones de algunos personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer.**

El libro contiene desde los primeros caps un alto contenido sexual y de violencia, por lo que si lo leen, _ES BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO_ :D

Ya faltan 3 caps :D cuando vuelva subire otro fic que tengo en mente desde hace mucho

_XOXO_

**_Dhampi_**

* * *

><p><strong>La Guarida del Tesoro<strong>

El día siguiente amaneció frío y lluvioso, las cimas de las montañas hacia el Este se perdían en la niebla. No había bañera caliente esperando a Bella esa mañana, sólo una palangana de agua fría y un restregón presuroso delante del fuego. El desayuno consistió en gachas de avena otra vez, y luego Alice la sumergió en otro torbellino de actividad.

—Los hombres se adiestran en el patio a pesar de la lluvia —explicó Alice—. Lord Edward dice que los problemas no esperan a un día bello para producirse, y los juncos se ponen perdidos con el barro cuando entran a tropel, empapados y quejándose.

Alice los calentaba internamente con cocannon, un potaje de berza, y los hombres se entretenían con juegos de dados, coqueteando con las sirvientas, afilando sus espadas y sus dagas, e intercambiando cuentos en los que exageraban diciendo ser más fuertes y más altos. No todos los hombres estaban allí. Edward y otros diez patrullaban alrededor de Creag Dhu.

La lluvia goteaba monótonamente, y el cielo gris oscuro hizo que fueran necesarias antorchas para iluminar.

Bella bostezó, pensando que un día lluvioso era más apropiado para tomar una siesta delante de un fuego que para cualquier otra cosa. Ella no era la única bostezando; unos cuantos de los hombres buscaron las esquinas más oscuras y se durmieron. Los pensamientos de los otros se concentraron también en la cama pero por un motivo diferente. Bella vio brazos masculinos peludos enrollándose alrededor de cinturas entradas en carnes aquí y allá, y pronto hubo bastantes menos mujeres ocupándose de sus labores.

Todos se sobresaltaron con alarma repentina cuando oyeron unos gritos desde la entrada. Sim tenía a Alice en su rodilla, pellizcándole en broma el trasero y tratando de engatusarla para que dejase su trabajo. Con los gritos, pegó un salto para ponerse de pie, tirando a Alice al suelo. Su mano se cerró sobre la espada y corrió antes de que su tartán hubiera vuelto a su posición normal alrededor de sus rodillas.

Alice gateó para ponerse de pie y corrió a las enormes puertas de dos hojas de tres metros de alto que conducían a la gran sala. Con el corazón en la garganta, Bella corrió también. Edward estaba allí afuera, lejos de la seguridad de las puertas.

¿Le había ocurrido algo? La escena era caótica, confusa. Una multitud de personas se abalanzó sobre la entrada, gritando con alarma, con las cabezas tapadas contra la persistente lluvia. Detrás de ellos se veía la tétrica incandescencia rojiza de chozas en llamas.

—¡Los Hay! —chillaban—. ¡Los Hay! —surgieron hombres a caballo, ondeando hachas y espadas.

—¡Abrid la entrada! —gritó Sim. Los hombres apartaron a empujones a Alice y Bella mientras se apresuraban a ir a sus puestos en un ejercicio bien ordenado, algunos yendo a la parte superior de las murallas con sus ballestas, algunos hacia el establo para traer a los caballos, otros detrás de él.

Bella entró corriendo en el patio, sin prestar atención a la lluvia. Los Hays atacaban, y Edward estaba en algún lado fuera. ¿Habían sido atacados él y sus hombres por una fuerza mucho mayor? El pánico brotó en su pecho, dejándola sin respiración. ¡No! ¡No! Ella no podría soportarlo otra vez, no podría perderle.

Alice agarró su brazo, tirando de ella para que diese la vuelta.

—¡Ven adentro! Flechas —las puertas estaban abiertas, el gentío sólo a unos metros de distancia de ellas. Bella les lanzó una mirada angustiada mientras Alice la arrastraba hacia las puertas, y su mirada cayó sobre el hombre musculoso que corría al frente de todos los demás, con el tartán sobre la cabeza. Le vio sonreír abierta y repentinamente, vio sus dientes podridos, y se soltó de Alice, corriendo hacia adelante mientras gritaba:

—¡Cerrad las puertas! ¡Es una trampa! —la cabeza de Sim giró alrededor y la miró boquiabierto, luego sus palabras cobraron sentido y se giró hacia atrás, hacia la entrada.

—¡Cerrad las puertas! —rugió, lanzándose adelante.

Los guardias empezaron a empujar las puertas macizas cerrándolas pero era demasiado tarde. Los Hays entraban a raudales en la caseta del guardabarrera angosta, abriendo de un empujón las puertas. Las espadas y las hachas fueron sacadas de debajo de los tartanes, y "las víctimas" atacaron.

—¡Huye! —gritó Alice, tirando del brazo de Bella otra vez y arrastrándola hacia atrás dentro de la gran sala. Las mujeres gritaban y corrían de un lado a otro, los perros ladraban excitados y brincaban en torno a sus pies, estorbándolas—. ¡Las puertas! —dijo Alice jadeando, y ella y Bella empezaron a lanzar sus pesos contra ellas, cerrándolas para poder poner la barra maciza que las cerraba en su lugar.

Alice pesaba unos veinticinco kilos más que Bella o quizás más, y terminó de cerrar la puerta derecha antes, luego se lanzó al otro lado para ayudar a Bella.

Casi lo consiguieron.

Unos cuerpos pesados cayeron sobre las puertas, abriéndolas, y la pelea comenzó en la sala. El impacto envió a Bella al suelo. Alice se agachó rápidamente esquivando una espada y agarró a Bella otra vez, levantándola físicamente y empujándola vestíbulo abajo hacia las cocinas.

—¡Corre! —gritó otra vez, y Bella se levantó las faldas y corrió.

Delante de ellas se oían pies estruendosos y ruidos metálicos. Bella resbaló para detenerse justamente fuera de la despensa.

—¡También están dentro de aquí! —gritó, tratando de dar marcha atrás.

Luego la puerta de la despensa golpeó ruidosamente el muro al abrirse y Edward salió por ella en una agotadora carrera, con el claymore en la mano, el pelo cobrizo volando alrededor de su cabeza y con muerte en sus ojos verdes. Le seguían los diez hombres que habían estado de patrulla con él. Bella se aplastó contra la pared para evitar ser atropellada. Edward ni siquiera le echó un vistazo mientras pasaba corriendo pero ladró hacia Alice:

—¡Id a lugar seguro! —luego con un rugido entró corriendo en la sala y se lanzó a la batalla, haciendo retroceder a los Hays unos pocos pasos simplemente con la fuerza de su tamaño y la oscilación de su espada. Gritando, sus hombres le siguieron.

—¡Venga! —gritó Alice para hacerse oír por encima del estrépito de batalla, y entró corriendo a la cocina sin mirar detrás de ella.

Bella comenzó a obedecer, luego miró la despensa. Ese tenía que ser el pasadizo secreto, ¿de qué otra manera si no podían haber regresado Edward y sus hombres dentro del castillo? Vaciló sólo un segundo, y se zambulló en el cuarto frío, oscuro. Había una pequeña provisión de velas justo al lado de la puerta y cogió una. Le temblaban las manos mientras empleaba la piedra y el pedernal que estaban al lado de las velas y los golpeaba para encender la vela con una chispa.

Cuando la pequeña llama vaciló, cerró de prisa la puerta de la despensa y miró alrededor.

Una sección completa del muro de atrás estaba girada y abierta. No había más que oscuridad más allá de la abertura.

Comenzó a respirar con rapidez mientras se acercaba a la sección abierta.

Esto podía conducir al escondite del Tesoro. O quizás no. Pero ésta era la primera vez que había estado sola para buscar, y en el caos de la batalla pasaría algún tiempo antes de que la echasen en falta. Pensó en Edward lanzándose a la batalla con desenvoltura aterradora y se mordió el labio inferior hasta que brotó la sangre.

Podrían herirle, incluso asesinarle.

Y no había nada que ella pudiese hacer. Aquí estaba su oportunidad, probablemente su única oportunidad, de cumplir lo que había venido a hacer a Creag Dhu.

El rugido ensordecedor de batalla estaba sólo ligeramente amortiguado aquí dentro. Hombres que gritaban, por la furia y por la agonía, espadas chocando ruidosamente con espadas, madera astillándose. Ella había entrado en esta época en la mitad de una batalla. Quizás eso quería decir que tenía que marcharse durante otra, también.

Edward. Su corazón murmuró el nombre, y sus manos temblaron, haciendo bailar la llama de la vela. Luego pensó en Mike y cerró los ojos, tratando de ver su cara.

La única imagen que le vino a la mente fue la última, los ojos en blanco por la muerte mientras perdía el equilibrio.

Un sonido mudo de dolor vibró en su garganta, y dio un paso a través de la abertura.

El aire estaba perceptiblemente más frío y húmedo, y tenía un débil olor a agua de mar. Unas escaleras empinadas y estrechas se hundían en línea recta hacia abajo en la completa oscuridad. Las bajó cautelosamente, protegiendo la vela para que la llama no se apagase.

Todo el mundo conocía el pasadizo secreto, pensó. Era poco probable que Edward escondiera el Tesoro allí. Pero donde había un pasadizo, quizá hubiera otros.

Alcanzó la base de la escalera y se encontró en un túnel estrecho, recubierto de roca.

El olor del mar era más fuerte allí, y podía oírse el estruendo de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas. El pasadizo era corto, luego, desembocaba directamente en la costa rocosa.

Su suposición era correcta. Aunque avanzaba lentamente, alcanzó el final del túnel en dos minutos. Una conglomeración de rocas delante de ella llenaba casi completamente la abertura, dejando filtrarse a través de ellas sólo un trocito luz grisácea por la lluvia.

No había ningún Tesoro allí. Desanduvo sus pasos, y comenzó a subir por las traicioneras escaleras. Mantuvo la vela en su mano derecha y puso su izquierda contra la pared para sostenerse. Nunca había tenido claustrofobia, pero la oscuridad negra parecía agarrarse a sus pies, tratando de tirarla hacia abajo.

Tembló y se movió cerca de la pared, y sus dedos se deslizaron sobre una sección de roca que sobresalía medio centímetro de las otras piedras.

Se detuvo, levantando la vela más alta para aumentar la zona iluminada.

Podía oír la misteriosa resonancia su respiración mientras examinaba la sección que no estaba alineada. ¿Podía haber un pasadizo secreto dentro de un pasadizo secreto? Lo presionó alrededor de los bordes de la roca, sintiéndose tonta pero haciéndolo de todos modos. No ocurrió nada. Sostuvo la vela más cerca para ver si había una pequeña veta en el mortero, o si estaba malgastando el tiempo.

El mortero estaba agrietado, pero cuando examinó la roca alrededor de esa sección concreta también encontró grietas en los bordes. No había junturas que pudiese ver, ninguna forma de abrir la puerta si era una puerta.

La arqueología y las traducciones la habían enseñado para abordar lo desconocido a través de la lógica. Si allí había una puerta escondida, tenía que existir una forma fácil de abrirla, fácil porque un método que llevara mucho tiempo o supusiera muchos problemas aumentaría las probabilidades de ser descubierto en el preciso momento de abrirla. Una puerta escondida sería silenciosa y rápida. El método más fácil sería poner un mecanismo de apertura detrás de una de las otras piedras, pero dada la pendiente y la estrechez de las escaleras, era razonable pensar que casi cualquiera que subiese o bajase pondría una mano contra la pared para equilibrarse, y poner el mecanismo de apertura en las piedras haría muy probable que la puerta escondida fuese abierta por casualidad.

Subió unos pocos peldaños y examinó la sección de roca desde lo alto. Sí, definitivamente una sección rectangular sobresalía fuera una fracción de centímetro. ¿Dónde podía estar escondido el mecanismo? Tenía que ser en alguna parte accesible, fácilmente alcanzable.

Fácilmente alcanzable. Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon. En esta época, ella era de la altura promedio para una mujer, la mayoría de los hombres que había visto estaban el rango de un metro sesenta y cinco, hasta un metro setenta y cinco, con muy pocos más altos del metro ochenta. Sim era un hombre grande, quizá alcanzaba el metro ochenta. Sólo Edward era más alto. Edward medía un metro noventa.

Podría alcanzar más alto que cualquier otro en el castillo.

Ella miró hacia arriba. Si ésta era una puerta, y había un mecanismo para abrirla escondido detrás de una de estas rocas, entonces lógicamente estaría detrás de una de las rocas más altas, una que sólo Edward pudiera alcanzar cómodamente.

Ella se estiró de puntillas, presionando cada roca que podía alcanzar. La sección rectangular permaneció tercamente inmóvil. Había una piedra plana que parecía prometedora, porque era ligeramente más lisa que las que la rodeaban, pero estaba quince centímetros fuera de su alcance.

Subió otro peldaño y se inclinó hacia un lado, balanceándose precariamente en el borde del escalón mientras se estiraba, y arañaba con los dedos la roca, tratando de tirar de sí misma apenas unos centímetros más arriba. Casi perdió el equilibrio y rápidamente se aplastó contra la pared, quedándose sin aliento con el rabo entre las piernas. Una caída por estas escaleras le rompería el cuello.

Cautelosamente se puso de puntillas otra vez, y se colocó en el borde mismo del peldaño. Sus dedos extendidos totalmente no podían rozar el borde de la roca.

Jurando en bajo por la frustración, Bella se sentó en el escalón y se quitó el zapato izquierdo. Otra vez se puso de puntillas, y estirándose hacia arriba, y golpeó su zapato contra la roca lisa.

Silenciosamente la sección rectangular se deslizó hacia dentro, dejando un agujero negro en la pared.

Manteniendo la vela delante de a ella, se inclinó hacia adentro, sin colocar un pie dentro de ese hueco hasta no saber qué había allí dentro.

La oscuridad era absoluta, tragándose la luz débil de su vela pequeña. Podría ver un suelo sólido de piedra, y nada más, ni siquiera paredes.

Entró, apretándose detrás de la puerta de piedra. Esperó, preparada para echarse hacia atrás a través de la abertura si la puerta comenzaba a cerrarse encima suyo, pero permaneció reconfortantemente abierta. Probablemente había otro mecanismo a este lado de la pared que se tenía que apretar para cerrar la puerta, cosa que ella no tenía intención de hacer.

Cautelosamente avanzó algunos centímetros y divisó una pared tres o cuatro metros delante de ella. Se volvió hacia la izquierda, entrecerrando los ojos en la oscuridad intentando ver mejor. Se acercó, y vio que había otra puerta, estaba hecha de una madera muy oscura, y había una barra colocada a través de unas abrazaderas. La barra estaba sujetada como una palanca en un extremo para que pudiera ser levantada y pudiera oscilar encima para quitar la tranca a la puerta, pero no se pudiese quitar.

Una corriente de aire que venía de algún lugar hizo parpadear la vela, y rápidamente puso su mano alrededor de la llama para protegerla. Miró por encima su hombro a la apertura en la pared, pero la corriente de aire no parecía venir de allí. Provenía de la dirección de esa puerta oscura, cerrada, lo cual no tenía sentido.

El aire debía estar entrando a través de la abertura de la roca y formando remolinos alrededor de la antecámara, confundiéndola.

Bella se acercó a la puerta y trató de levantar la barra, pero aunque era una barra pequeña comparada con las macizas de otros partes de Creag Dhu, era más pesada de lo que parecía y no la podría manejar con una mano. Colocó la vela en el suelo, y agarró la palanca con ambas manos. Apuntalando su peso bajo la barra y empujando, lentamente la hizo avanzar poco a poco hacia arriba. El enganche que giraba sobre un eje estaba suave, pero la acción era increíblemente difícil para una barra tan fina. Hubo un chasquido mecánico definitivo cuando impulsó la barra directamente arriba, y la atoró en la posición erguida.

La puerta giró silenciosamente hacia dentro, y aparecieron más escaleras a sus pies con una pared de piedra a un lado y un negro vacío al otro lado. La corriente de aire era más pronunciada ahora, y la vela titiló salvajemente, casi apagándose. Bella se encorvó y ahuecó sus manos alrededor de la llama otra vez hasta que se estabilizó, recogió la vela, y se levantó con una mano todavía delante de ella.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Se preguntó mientras bajaba las escaleras dentro de la nada.

¿Había acabado la batalla? ¿Estaba ileso Edward? El deseo incontrolable de dar la vuelta y regresar a los confines del castillo la detuvo con un pie suspendido en el aire para bajar otro escalón.

Edward, pensó con desesperación, aterrorizada por él. Él era un guerrero temible. Ella le había visto pelear en escaramuzas y en batallas campales, y había entendido por qué su nombre infundía terror en los corazones de sus enemigos, pero a pesar de todo era humano. Sangraba si era herido, se magullaba si era golpeado. Podía ser sorprendido, como había sido cuando los hombres de Cayo le habían capturado.

No había nada que pudiera hacer para afectar al desenlace de la batalla de arriba. Si encontraba el Tesoro, según los documentos que James deseaba tanto que estaba dispuesto hasta a asesinar, podría afectar el resultado de acontecimientos en su propio tiempo. Su elección era simple, pero más costosa de lo que alguna vez había imaginado. Ella había estado en esta época menos de una semana; ¿cómo podía haberse vuelto Edward tan rápidamente importante para ella?

Porque ella le había conocido durante mucho más tiempo que una semana, murmuró su alma interior. Le había conocido durante un año, a través de los documentos que custodiaba, y había estado fascinada, obsesionada, seducida por él incluso antes de que su mundo hubiera sido destruido por dos balas. Si no hubiera estado tan ansiosa por tener su módem arreglado para poder acceder a los archivos y enterarse de más acerca de Edward, habría estado en casa cuando James y sus hombres llegaron, y también estaría muerta ahora.

Quería volver atrás. En lugar de eso avanzó, peldaño a peldaño con cautela.

****

**—¡Ahhhhh! —Cayo se abalanzó contra Edward con la boca abierta y gritando, manteniendo el claymore sobre su cabeza con ambas manos. Durante una fracción de segundo Edward retiró su atención del miembro del clan Hay que había al otro extremo de su espada. Cayo estaba detrás de él, el otro enfrente, y tenía sólo un segundo más para evitar que Cayo le rajase desde la garganta hasta los pies.**

**Se agachó rápidamente bajo la espada oscilante del miembro de un clan Hay, le agarró por el brazo, y le lanzó en el camino de Cayo. La espada grande de Cayo estaba ya arqueándose hacia abajo y se clavó profundamente en el hombro y el cuello del miembro de su clan. Un gran chorro de sangre empapó sus ropas, pero Cayo siguió acercándose con sus pequeños ojos desquiciados por la furia.**

**—¡Bastardo! —aulló—. ¡Bastardo! —levantó la espada otra vez y la bajó silbando, con el objetivo de separar la cabeza de Edward de sus hombros.**

**Edward esquivó el golpe con su hacha y la fuerza del golpe le entumeció el brazo. Asestó un contragolpe con su espada pero Cayo fue más ágil de lo que esperaba, poniéndose de un salto lejos de la larga espada.**

**—Matasteis a mi hijo —rugió—. ¡Bastardo, tendré vuestra cabeza! —Edward no malgastó saliva en hablar. Sí, había matado a Morvan, y lo haría otra vez si tuviese la oportunidad. Estaba lleno de una furia fría, despiadada, que la bazofia Hay se hubiera atrevido a invadir Creag Dhu, su casa. No sólo estaba en peligro el Tesoro, sino también Bella. Recordó el terror evidente en su cara mientras él corría hacia ella. Él conocía su destino, y el de todas las mujeres de Creag Dhu, si él y sus hombres no podían repeler a los invasores.**

**No permitiría que ocurriera. Tomó la ofensiva, atacando con ferocidad silenciosa, el acero de su espada repicaba conforme encontraba la de Cayo. Avanzó firmemente, haciendo oscilar el hacha y la espada, y conduciendo a Cayo delante de ellas. Un miembro del clan Hay corrió gritando hacia él desde la izquierda y él arrojó el hacha, enterrándola en el pecho del hombre. El hombre dio un gorgoteo extraño y cayó como una piedra, con su corazón silenciado por la espada maciza que lo había partido en dos.**

**Edward tenía sólo la espada ahora, pero no se había atrevido a dejar que el hombre se acercase hasta él. Agarró la empuñadura con ambas manos para equilibrarse mejor, sosteniendo el peso centrado con su cuerpo.**

**Cayo se abalanzó, alentado por la pérdida del hacha de Edward. Edward esquivó el arco descendente de la espada de Cayo. El acero se deslizó por el acero con un silbido, luego las espadas se separaron y Edward lanzó un mandoble desde su izquierda y sepultando la espada profundamente en el costado derecho de Cayo, en el riñón.**

**Cayo avanzó dando tumbos, su cara se puso gris. Su espada traqueteó cayendo al suelo. Él se puso de puntillas, convulsionándose a medida que su cuerpo reaccionaba a la gravedad de la herida. Edward liberó la espada de un tirón y golpeó otra vez, directo en el corazón, un golpe mortal.**

**Un alarido se elevó sobre el estruendo de batalla mientras los miembros del clan Hay veían a su jefe muerto.**

**Quedaron desconcertados por un momento, y ese momento les costó muy caro, pues los hombres de Edward tomaron ventaja con rapidez, y su entrenamiento llevó la lucha a un rápido final.**

**Edward se apoyó en su espada ensangrentada, jadeando. Lentamente examinó la ruina de su gran salón, notando cuales de sus hombres yacían muertos. Hubo un momento de silencio escalofriante; luego los gemidos empezaron a elevarse, los sollozos y las maldiciones de hombres heridos. Aquí y allá vio una maraña de faldas más largas, miembros delicadamente redondeados, y supo que algunas de las mujeres no habían podido esconderse.**

**¿Qué le habría pasado a Bella? Estaba con Alice, huyendo hacia las cocinas.**

**Sim lentamente caminó hacia él, tenía la cara tan cubierta de sangre coagulada que Edward casi no le reconoció. El hombre alto cojeaba, toda su cadera izquierda estaba empapada en sangre.**

**—¿Qué hacemos con los Hays que están vivos? — preguntó.**

**La primera intención de Edward fue matarlos a todos, pero la aquietó. Le causaría problemas a Jasper si destruyese el clan. También había mujeres y niños Hay. Necesitarían a los hombres que habían sobrevivido. El clan no se recuperaría durante largos años por la terca insensatez de Cayo.**

**—Déjales salir —dijo.**

**Las mujeres salían a rastras de sus escondites. Hubo lágrimas, tanto de alegría como de pesar, a medida que identificaban tanto a los sobrevivientes como a los muertos, y después como las mujeres hacen emprendieron la tarea de restaurar el orden, cuidando a los heridos, dejando tendidos a los muertos, trayendo bebida para aquéllos que lo querían, sacando fuera los juncos ensangrentados. Alice se hizo cargo, con sus maneras enérgicas y capaces, aunque sus mejillas estaban todavía pálidas de miedo.**

**La mirada verde de Edward pasaba velozmente de una mujer a otra, buscando una forma delicada, una caída larga, gruesa de pelo. Escuchó, pero no podía percibir esa voz con extraño acento que hacía hincapié en todas las sílabas equivocadas.**

**—¡Alice! —llamó—. ¿Dónde está la muchacha? —Alice no tenía ninguna duda de a qué muchacha se refería.**

**Ella miró alrededor con perplejidad, pero llegó a la misma conclusión que él. Isabella no estaba allí.**

**—Ella no me siguió —dijo Alice lentamente—. Pero estaba allí detrás de mí cuando vos salisteis de la despensa. Quizá se escondió allí —se detuvo—. La muchacha nos salvó, nos advirtió. Reconoció a Cayo —Así que ella no había dado apoyo a Cayo. El pensamiento le alivió, pero otra preocupación le hizo salir corriendo a grandes zancadas velozmente del gran salón. Dentro del pasadizo de escape existía otro pasadizo, uno que había jurado proteger con su vida. Había algo misterioso en torno a la muchacha, algo que ella mantenía oculto. ¿Qué pasaría si fuera la amenaza más seria para el Tesoro con la que se había topado hasta ahora?**

**¿Podría mantener su voto, si significara matarla? El sudor frío perló su frente mientras cogía una vela y zambullía en el pasadizo de escape.**

**A mitad de las largas y estrechas escaleras, un área de la pared estaba incluso más oscura, como si se hubiera abierto un hueco en la piedra. Edward sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir y que la piel se ponía fría del miedo. Luego llegó la furia, furia salvadora.**

**Silenciosamente cogió su espada ensangrentada y la persiguió.**

****/***/****

**Las escaleras se terminaban. Bella levantó la vela pero no podría ver nada excepto paredes frías de piedra, hechas de la misma roca oscura que el resto de castillo. Hacía mucho frío allí abajo, y empezó a temblar. Una pulsación extraña zumbaba por el aire, no un sonido sino una sensación, rozando contra su piel.**

**La piel le hormigueaba, pero no de frío. Lentamente anduvo de arriba abajo por los muros, buscando cualquier indicio de una puerta. La piedra lisa era todo que encontraban sus dedos buscadores.**

**La sutil pulsación era extraña. Debía estar bajo el nivel del mar, y lo que sentía era la fuerza de olas azotando contra la roca.**

**Debajo de las escaleras había una oscuridad más profunda. Con el corazón martillando en su garganta, Bella dio un paso adelante, y la luz débil de su vela iluminó otra abertura, un agujero negro que conducía... ¿a dónde? La pulsación era más fuerte. La podría sentir en la cara. Venía de la abertura oscura. Se detuvo, con los pelos de la nuca de punta. ¿Por el Amor Dios, qué había allí? Podría hacerlo, se dijo. Por Mike, y por Jacob, podría hacer cualquier cosa. Ella se lo había demostrado a sí misma una y otra vez durante este pasado año en el infierno.**

**Le dolían los huesos por el frío que emanaba de la piedra directamente a través de las delgadas suelas de sus zapatos, y que avanzaba lentamente bajo sus faldas para enrollar sus dedos helados alrededor de sus piernas. Tenía que actuar rápidamente, antes de que el peligroso frío comenzase a agotar su fuerza. Su pequeña vela no duraría por mucho tiempo, y no quería estar atrapada allá abajo sin luz. Más tranquila ahora, impulsada por la necesidad, se movió hacia el agujero negro en el muro.**

**La absorbió en cuanto dio un paso a través de él, la oscuridad, la sensación de temblor en el borde de... algo.**

**¿Era calor lo que sentía? Se introdujo más en la oscuridad con su vela agitándose locamente. La luz iluminó la forma oscura de lo que parecía a una silla grande... ¿Un trono? Esculpido con leones. Un estandarte andrajoso, del tipo llevado a la batalla y tejido con fuego en las hebras, colgaba sobre el trono y en él ojos dorados del león relucían a la luz de la vela. Al lado del trono había algo más, algo que no podía ver totalmente, así que dio otro paso hacia adelante.**

**—Ah, muchacha —la voz profunda era baja, compungida, controlada. Venía de no más de unos pocos metros detrás de ella—. No quería mataros —todos los cabellos finos del cuerpo de Bella se erizaron de puro terror, y durante un momento se sintió mareada mientras la sangre huía su cabeza.**

**Sangre. Ella la podía oler ahora, picante y metálica. La sangre de la batalla estaba en él, su crueldad cantando a través de sus venas, intensificando la furia que ella podía sentir saliendo de él en oleadas.**

**Iba a matarla. Podía sentir su empeño, la fría determinación que había preservado el Tesoro todos estos años. Sin embargo, debajo de ella estaba su furia apenas contenida por... ¿Qué? ¿Por su engaño? ¿Por lo cerca que había estado ella de triunfar? Era furia lo que ella sentía, principalmente, fuego ardiendo bajo hielo, y eso encendió su propia furia.**

**No le podía permitir matarla. Si ella moría ahora, después James ganaría. No habría venganza para Mike, para Jacob. Su valentía en la muerte habría sido en vano. Ella moriría sabiendo que les había fallado, y eso, más que cualquier otra cosa, era insoportable.**

**La mano de Edward se cerró sobre su hombro, girándola, sus dedos sujetándola como hierro. Bella dejó caer la vela y ésta se alejó rodando, su llama frágil centelleó sobre la espada que él tenía en la mano, vacilando, casi extinguiéndose antes de dar una llamarada renovada. Ella dio la vuelta en su apretón, dando un paso más cerca, vertiginosamente. El guerrero que había en él, empezó a reaccionar incluso antes de que ella pudiese completar el movimiento, moviendo su cadera hacia un lado para recibir el embate de su rodilla. Pero no fue su rodilla lo que ella usó, fue su codo. Ella se lo hincó con fuerza en el pecho, intentando darle en el plexo solar. El impacto con su estómago duro sacudió su brazo hasta su hombro.**

**Ella no dio en su objetivo pero la fuerza fue suficiente para hacerle gruñir y doblarse hacia adelante un poco, su fuerte agarre en su hombro se aflojó durante una fracción de segundo.**

**Era suficiente. Ella se echó hacia atrás de un tirón, escapándose de su control. Los dedos de Edward lograron alcanzar la tela de su corpiño y una costura cedió, el sonido fue formidable, casi intolerablemente fuerte en este sepulcro profundo, silencioso. La tela se desgarró floja y Bella tropezó por la súbita liberación, cayéndose al suelo casi de rodillas antes de conseguir ponerse de pie, gracias al pánico que le prestaba su fuerza. Se recogió las faldas hacia arriba y corrió a toda velocidad en la oscuridad más allá de la luz de la vela, dejándose guiar por el instinto hacia las escaleras.**

**Sus probabilidades de dejarle atrás eran escasas, y salir del castillo aún más improbable. A pesar de todo, tenía que intentarlo. Las suelas de sus zapatos resbalaron en las piedras y chocó con fuerza contra la pared. La luz de la vela detrás de ella no era más que una tenue luz apenas perceptible, de poca utilidad para encontrar el camino, pero ahora tenía la pared para guiarse. Ella apoyó una mano sobre ella y corrió.**

**Tropezó en la escalera más bajo y cayó, duramente. Instantáneamente se levantó, sabiendo que él estaba justo detrás de ella, sintiendo su presencia aunque no le pudiera ver, no le pudiera oír sobre el trueno del latido de su corazón, y las boqueadas ásperas de su respiración. Él estaba cerca, con esa espada ensangrentada terrible en su mano poderosa, y su furia latiendo a través de él.**

**Bella subió rápidamente por las escaleras, lanzándose hacia arriba en la negra oscuridad. Si tropezaba, caería a un lado, sobre el suelo de piedra, mutilándose si no se mataba en el acto. Si vacilaba, él estaría sobre ella. Había una muerte segura detrás de ella, y una muerte posible esperando a cada paso. Ella no podría hacer nada salvo lanzarse hacia adelante, esperando que hubiera un escalón más que la permitiera ganar la parte superior de las escaleras y la barra de la puerta antes de que él pudiera alcanzarla.**

**Sólo un escalón más. Apenas había podido mover la barra, pero se las ingeniaría, de algún modo. Si podía poner la barra en sitio, lo haría. Edward se abriría camino a hachazos pero eso llevaría su tiempo, el suficiente tiempo para que ella pudiera escapar el castillo. Un peldaño.**

**No. No podría huir, no ahora, no cuando estaba tan cerca. Tendría que esconderse... y regresar.**

**No había más escaleras. Ella casi perdió el equilibrio cuando su pie levantado bajó con fuerza sobre una superficie plana. Trató desesperadamente de alcanzar la puerta.**

**Y ella le oyó, oyó su respiración, la sintió ardiente en su cuello. No había tiempo para la puerta.**

**Sus manos apenas se habían cerrado en el marco de la puerta cuando el peso de él la golpeó en la espalda, abrumándola, impulsándola hacia adelante y bajo y aplastándola bajo él.**

**Bella puso sus manos delante para amortiguar la caída pero a pesar de eso aterrizó pesadamente. Atontada, yació impotentemente debajo de él, con la mejilla tocando la arena que cubría el frío suelo de piedra. Era tan pesado que apenas podría respirar, y tan grande que la rodeaba, su calor quemando su espalda, abrasador a través de su ropa. Su respiración caliente agitaba su pelo. Inhaló su perfume acre, los olores picantes, mezclados de sudor, sangre y hombre, primitivo y peligroso. El olor de él la llenó, calentándola por dentro como su cuerpo la calentaba por fuera.**

**Atrapada. Capturada. Entonces, éste era el fin. Él podía romperle el cuello con una mano, y quizá lo haría, pues ella podía sentir la gran furia bullendo dentro de él. Ella estaba vencida, e indefensa. Él la mataría ahora.**

**Él no se movió, no levantó a su gran peso de ella. Ella no le podía ver. La oscuridad era casi total. A mucha distancia parecía haber cierta disminución de la oscuridad, quizá una antorcha colocada en un candelabro de pared en las escaleras externas, pero era demasiado débil para ser de utilidad. Él no habló.**

**Todo lo que ella podía hacer era sentirle, su cuerpo tendido encima del de ella, sus miembros con una fuerza de hierro controlándola. Podía sentir el movimiento de su pecho con su respiración controlada, sentir la firmeza de su latido cayendo pesadamente contra su espalda. Él ni siquiera estaba sin aliento, maldito. Quiso gritarle, darle arañazos por su furia frustrada, pero todo lo que podía hacer era presionar su cara contra la piedra helada y esperar.**

**El silencio aumentó mientras yacían allí, y luego ella sintió el aguijón de su pene endurecido contra sus nalgas, el movimiento lento y deliberado de sus piernas, empujando entre las de ella.**

**La respiración de Bella se detuvo. Ella había conocido grandes emociones. Se había estremecido amando, había sido devastada por la pena, había cabalgado en la hoja afilada del odio. La corriente de deseo que aprisionó su cuerpo ahora fue incluso más allá de la fuerza de esas cosas, derribando sus barreras como si nunca hubiesen existido, devastando todo dentro con la necesidad repentina, cegadoramente intensa por él que la sobrepasaba. Ella sabía que era débil en lo que a él concernía. La primera vez que él la besó, su carne solitaria, anhelante había estallado en un clímax por su contacto.**

**Él la excitaba como ningún otro hombre en toda su vida lo había hecho, como jamás nadie lo haría, podía excitarla hasta lograr una respuesta tan abrumadora que ella no la podía controlar.**

**Él no era Mike... ¡Él no era Mike! ¿Cómo le podía desear tanto, a este hombre grande, violento que tenía en sus manos poderosas la llave de su búsqueda desesperada? Él había jurado proteger el Tesoro, había matado en su defensa, y la mataría. Luego. Por ahora, yaciendo allí en el suelo frío de piedra en la oscuridad, sólo existía el sonido de su respiración, y la de ella, volviéndose más rápida y más áspera a medida que su furia se transformaba en deseo.**

**Bella dejó escapar un gemido quedo más allá de sus labios, un sonido ronco, indefenso de necesidad. Sí. Oh, Dios mío. Sí.**

**Aunque él la matara luego, antes de que ella muriese quería sentirle dentro, absorber su fuerza, enfriar esta fiebre loca, inexorable que quemaba en su carne por él.**

**Sus caderas se levantaron unos escasos centímetros, empujando instintivamente hacia arriba contra él, frotando sus glúteos con fuerza contra su pene rígido. Solamente eso, un movimiento leve en el mejor de los casos, pero que envió fragmentos de placer que la traspasaban como una lanza. Sus pechos se endurecieron por la necesidad dolorosa de su contacto, su cuerpo se humedeció, tenso, dolorido de deseo, frustración y vaciedad.**

**—Maldito seas —murmuró ella en el silencio, casi llorando. Maldito por ser un hombre como ningún otro, por ser duro y cruel, por ser más dominante en carne y hueso de lo que alguna vez podía haberse imaginado. Los demás hombres palidecían a su lado. Él era demasiado enérgico, la fuerza de su personalidad y la fuerza de su brazo de la espada hacían pedazos cualquier resistencia contra su voluntad.**

**Y maldita fuera ella, pero ¿cómo podía resistirse a él, cuando sólo tenía que tocarla y su cuerpo débil, traicionero instantáneamente empezaba a prepararse para ceder ante él?**

**—Maldito sea yo, entonces, si vos lo queréis — murmuró él contra su pelo, aceptando su desesperación. Como era un bastardo sutil e instintivo, sabía que ahora ella era suya para tomarla, porque toda su resistencia había desaparecido, y se movió para reclamar su carne dispuesta.**

**Él deslizó su falda hacia arriba, dejando la tela recogida sobre su espalda, y el aire frío bañó su trasero y sus piernas desnudas. Él mantenía atrapadas bajo la presión de sus rodillas el resto de las faldas de ella, sujetándola en el sitio. Bella se estremeció, el miedo y deseo se retorcieron bruscamente juntos hasta que ella no los pudo separar. La tosca lana del tartán de su kilt arañaba la tierna parte trasera de sus muslos. Él movió la mano entre ellos, levantando su tartán y echándolo hacia un lado, y su carne desnuda estuvo repentinamente contra la de ella, muslo con muslo, su ingle contra sus nalgas. Su calor era sorprendente, casi insoportable, como si ella tocara fuego.**

**Él deslizó su brazo derecho bajo ella, curvándose alrededor de su vientre, y tiró de ella hacia arriba y atrás, poniéndola de rodillas, levantando sus caderas y colocándola en la posición adecuada para él. Bella mantuvo cerrados los párpados con fuerza mientras luchaba contra la repentina exposición y vulnerabilidad de su sexo. Su pene rígido permanecía rozando sus pliegues flexibles pero él no trataba de entrar en ella, todavía no. Ella tenía el cuerpo palpitante mientras esperaba paralizada por el tormento, la estocada que le llevaría a su interior profundamente, y por fin aliviaría esta terrible necesidad.**

**El brazo que la sostenía se deslizó alejándose de su cintura, pero ella mantuvo su posición, de rodillas con el trasero levantado. Sus dedos arañaron contra la piedra helada, tratando de hundirse en ella.**

**¿Por qué estaba esperando él? ¿Por qué no lo hacía ya, antes de que ella perdiese la razón? Él la tocó entonces, sus palmas calientes moldeaban las curvas de sus glúteos, aprendiendo su forma. Deslizó su mano entre las piernas de ella y la ahuecó sobre su sexo, sus dedos duros abrieron los pliegues cerrados, ocultos.**

**Dejó al descubierto su clítoris pequeño y exquisitamente rígido, echando hacia atrás los pliegues protectores de carne y dejándola expuesta al suave roce de sus dedos callosos. Ella lanzó un grito suave, y sus caderas se contorsionaron.**

**Oh, Dios mío, otro toque y ella explotaría, tal como lo había hecho antes. Pero él no le dio ese toque. Esos dedos detestablemente sagaces se retiraron después de la breve caricia, arrastrándose a través de sus pliegues hinchados hasta encontrar y acariciar la entrada de su cuerpo. Él dio vueltas alrededor de su flexible abertura con un dedo, esparciendo su humedad pero sin sondear dentro de ella aunque tenía que sentir el fuerte agarre y los espasmos de las paredes de su vagina. Él la tocó entre las nalgas, explorando, y murmuró un suave consuelo cuándo su cuerpo entero se sacudió en estado de choque.**

**Él se inclinó hacia adelante, cubriendo con todo su cuerpo el de ella, sosteniendo su peso sobre su antebrazo y codo izquierdos.**

**—Coloca tu cabeza sobre mi brazo, muchacha — murmuró él, y ciegamente ella lo hizo así, presionando su frente contra los músculos duros de su antebrazo.**

**Su mano derecha se entrelazó y se aferró a la de él mientras su mano izquierda se enrolló alrededor del abultamiento de hierro de sus bíceps, sujetándose para lo qué ella sabía que debía llegar.**

**Con su mano libre él guió su pene prominente hacia la abertura dispuesta, y lentamente empujó hacia dentro.**

**Bella no pudo evitar su inspiración brusca, su quejido involuntario de desasosiego femenino. Ella sabía que él era grande. Le había visto desnudo. Pero hasta que no le sintió empujando dentro de ella, su cuerpo no había sabido su auténtico tamaño. Era grueso, ardiente, y tan duro que se sintió magullada por el avance inexorable de su lanza dentro de ella. Él no era brutal, solamente implacable. Sus caderas ondularon, tratando instintivamente de aliviar la presión entorno a él, mientras centímetro a centímetro despacio él completaba su penetración.**

**Los dedos de ella se clavaron en sus bíceps, y ella presionó su frente con más fuerza contra su brazo.**

**Sin duda ella no podía soportar más. Él era demasiado grande, le hacía daño, y gritos pequeños indefensos salían de su garganta. Pero él continuó empujando, y las caderas de ella se balancearon de atrás a delante, adaptándose, agarrando.**

**Después él estuvo en ella por completo, encajado duramente, su pelo púbico áspero rozando contra su trasero, sus testículos pesados bamboleándose entre las piernas extendidas de ella, tocando el nudo ardiente de carne que él había dejado expuesto.**

**Él se movió con precaución dentro de ella, apenas un poco, y la sensación hizo estallar diminutas explosiones en las terminaciones nerviosas de Bella.**

**—¿Así? —preguntó él suavemente, su voz profunda susurrando contra su oído—. O... ¿Así? —él se movió otra vez, su inflamado pene se acercó a un lugar dentro de ella que no había sabido que existía, y su grito salvaje, indefenso le proporcionó la respuesta que buscaba.**

**Lentamente él empezó a moverse, una sutil flexión de sus caderas que no era en absoluto una estocada, sino una caricia interna, cruel y tierna sobre ese lugar interior profundo de ella. Bella gritó otra vez, su cuerpo entero convulsionado bajo el azote de un placer tan intenso no lo podía soportar. Se estremeció espasmódicamente, su cuerpo temblando en torno a la recia intrusión de su pene.**

**Oh, Dios mío, ella había llegado al clímax anteriormente con menos excitación que ésta, pero en cierta forma no podía alcanzar realmente ese bendito alivio. Éste era un tormento exquisito, un placer paralizante, y ella no podía luchar contra él.**

**Tampoco podía mover sus caderas más rápido para alcanzar esa cima, pues el cuerpo de él también controlaba por completo el de ella. Todo lo que podía hacer era temblar apenas a un paso de la culminación, cada fricción lenta de su pene llevándola casi allí, pero no del todo. Gritos quedos, rítmicos salían de ella con cada movimiento interno que él hacía, y su excitación creció aún más intensa, hasta que pensó que se desmayaría. Ella se oyó suplicándole, palabras audaces, desarticuladas de necesidad.**

**—¡Edward, por favor! ¡Más, hazlo! Por favor... ¡No puedo soportarlo!**

**—¿No? —jadeó él suavemente en su oído, su voz baja y cruda. El siguiente movimiento le arrancó a él un gemido—. Lo soportaréis, muchacha, pues yo digo que debéis hacerlo.**

**—No puedo —dijo ella otra vez, gimiendo. Ella trató de moverse, trató de acabar con esta exquisita tortura, pero él cerró su brazo derecho alrededor de sus caderas y la mantuvo quieta para que recibiese otro profundo embate más.**

**Ella se tensó contra esa banda caliente, con músculos de hierro, sabiendo que era inútil, que su fuerza era mucho mayor que la de ella. En esta batalla carnal estaba indefensa para tomar nada excepto lo que él le daba. Su cuerpo era demasiado ligero y delicado para resistir ser abrumado por un hombre que era treinta centímetros más alto que ella, y que había pasado toda su vida combatiendo o entrenándose para la batalla, para ser más fuerte que cualquiera que ella hubiera conocido antes.**

**Diminutas chispas rojas explotaron detrás de sus párpados cerrados. Su corazón retumbó, reverberando contra su caja torácica. Ella no podía hacer entrar suficiente aire. Los pulmones le estallaban, el cuerpo entero le estallaba, y con un grito tenue de desesperación, de placer tomado más allá de lo que se podía soportar, ella giró la cara hacia el recodo de su brazo y hundió sus dientes salvajemente en el abultamiento de su bíceps. Ella escuchó su gruñido de respuesta, y su gran cuerpo se dobló. Un sonido gutural sacudió ruidosamente su garganta mientras su control se hacía pedazos.**

**Como un semental él ajustó sus dientes a la curva entre su cuello y su hombro, mordiendo el cordón sensible que corría allí, y sus caderas se hundieron en ella. Ella gritó, electrizada por el mordisco primitivo, la arremetida dura y brusca, y todo en su cuerpo pareció acumularse, concentrándose, empujando hasta que ella estalló en mil pedazos en medio un cataclismo de placer. La violencia sensual que la apresó era tan intensa que fue sólo débilmente consciente de la potencia de los espasmos de él mientras bombeaba violentamente dentro de ella, y las contracciones siguieron sin parar, profundas y duras, aferrándole a él, destrozándola a ella.**

**Más tarde el silencio era como la muerte, negro y total. Quizá ella se había desmayado. No lo sabía. La realidad regresó poco a poco, primero la conciencia del suelo frío, arenoso de piedra debajo de ella, y el calor de su cuerpo sobre ella. Él tenía el brazo húmedo, por sus mordiscos y sus lágrimas. Flotaba un olor a sexo, acre y almizcleño, sumado a los otros olores del hombre y de la batalla. El tendón en su cuello palpitaba, un eco del placer igual que la pulsación persistente en sus caderas. Ella sentía la humedad de su semen. Él estaba todavía dentro de ella, no tan grande o tan duro como antes, pero todavía rígido, todavía allí. Su vagina se contrajo en una caricia saciada, tierna y él gruñó, cambiando de posición un poco encima de ella mientras él sentía la oleada final de su orgasmo.**

**Quizá la mataría ahora. El pensamiento cobró forma desde la vaciedad de la extenuación. Que así fuera. Ella no podía luchar contra él, ni siquiera podía moverse.**

**Lentamente él se retiró de su cuerpo, llevándose lejos su sostén, su calor, dejándola tumbada medio desnuda y expuesta en el suelo. Ella podía oír las ráfagas laboriosas de su respiración, el chirrido del acero mientras él recogía su espada, y ella esperaba sentir la mordedura fría de la muerte.**

**Entonces él la recogió también, poniéndola de pie durante un segundo escaso antes de agacharse y colocar su hombro izquierdo sobre el abdomen de ella, luego se levantó con ella colgada como un bulto fláccido de harapos sobre ese ancho apoyo. Al menos sus faldas habían vuelto a la posición adecuada, pensó ella vagamente, para que su trasero no quedara al descubierto mientras él la llevaba a... ¿dónde? Él caminaba a grandes pasos a través de la oscuridad, su paso seguro y firme mientras la llevaba sin esfuerzo alguno a ella sobre un hombro y su enorme espada en su otra mano, subiendo escaleras con tanta facilidad como si no hubiera estado luchando una batalla y luego hubiera vertido su semilla en ella en un acoplamiento de pasmosa intensidad.**

**Estaba todavía furioso. No simplemente enfadado, sino furioso. Ella podía sentir la fuerza de su furia dentro de él, controlada pero no mitigada, y ella supo que su batalla personal no había terminado.**

** **


	28. Fuera de Control

**Esta historia pertenece a Linda Howard, al terminar dire su nombre real. Los nombres y descripciones de algunos personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer.**

El libro contiene desde los primeros caps un alto contenido sexual y de violencia, por lo que si lo leen, _ES BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO_ :D

Capitulo Altamente HOT por lo que tengan agua fria a su alrededor... o a alguien jajajjaja como sea, aqui va

Lo adelanto unica y exclusivamente para que MeliicadyCullen, Angie Masen y aquellas que quedaron en ascuas no se me mueran de los nerios, que aun falta por saber

_XOXO_

**_Dhampi_**

* * *

><p><strong>Fuera de Control<strong>

Bella mantuvo los ojos cerrados, incapaz de intentar hacer algo que remediara la situación, incapaz incluso de preocuparse. Se sentía desconectada, mientras flotaba ajena de la realidad. Su mundo estaba hecho trizas, otra vez, y ni siquiera podía aceptar lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos.

Nunca antes, había hecho el amor sin amor. Sólo se había acostado con Mike, sólo había conocido su contacto y cuando él la tomaba sabía que era con amor. ¿Con Edward que había?

Definitivamente, sólo lujuria. Lujuria desmedida, más allá de la comprensión. Desesperación por su parte, furia por la de él. Y aún así él le había arrancado una respuesta más profunda y poderosa que cualquiera de las que había sentido con su amado Mike. Ella lo odiaba por eso, él tomó algo que debería haber sido de Mike, pero que ella no había sabido que tenía dentro para dárselo.

Unas luces bailaron más allá de sus párpados cerrados, y el frío helador del pasaje secreto dio paso al calor mayor del castillo.

—¡Alice! —llamó él con voz profunda como el trueno—. Trae agua caliente.

—¿La muchacha está herida? —preguntó Alice con tono alarmado.

—No —contestó él lacónicamente, luego continuó subiendo escaleras.

Después de un momento ella oyó rechinar los goznes de cuero mientras se abría una puerta, y luego un portazo al cerrarla de nuevo. Los pasos de él se detuvieron un poco más adelante, y la bajó de su hombro, sosteniéndola brevemente mientras ella recobraba el equilibrio. Sobresaltada, abrió los ojos, tambaleándose un poco cuando él se alejó de ella.

Estaban en su cámara. Ella miró alrededor como si nunca la hubiera visto antes, porque no podía entender por qué la había llevado aquí. Vio la mesa robusta, y la sólida silla tallada que estaba colocada al lado de la chimenea, en la que brotaba un fuego porque Edward se había inclinado y había encendido unas chispas.

En el otro lado había un banco grande y pesado.

El espacio a los pies de la cama estaba ocupado por un baúl grande de madera. La cama. Tenía por lo menos un metro veinte de altura, y parecía ocupar cinco metros cuadrados. Una cama enorme, lo suficientemente grande para el hombre que dormía en ella. Tenía un montón de pieles y mantas apiladas encima, y parecía como si ella fuera a hundirse en la cama la primera vez que se subiese.

El fuego creció, desterrando las sombras a los límites de la cámara, y emitiendo oleadas de calor que fluyeron por su cuerpo frío. Ella miró hacia fuera, por la estrecha ventana, y vio que la noche había caído mientras ella se encontraba abajo. El castillo estaba tranquilo, los intrusos habían sido rechazados o eliminados, las reparaciones y recuperaciones habían comenzado, en la quietud que sigue a una batalla.

Edward se desabrochó el cinturón donde tenía la espada y lo dejó caer sobre el banco. Sin embargo mantuvo la espada en la mano, mientras cogía un poco de paja, lo acercaba al fuego, y usaba la ramilla llameante para iluminar las velas de sebo que había sobre la mesa. Bella se mantenía de pie donde él la había depositado, asustada de moverse por si él esgrimía contra ella esa maligna hoja manchada de sangre.

En el suave parpadeo de la luz del fuego y las velas, podía ver ahora las señales de la batalla en él, ver los parches oscuros de sangre seca. Su camisa estaba salpicada de sangre, había manchas oscuras en su kilt que embadurnaban también sus botas de cuero. La sangre de otros muchos cubría a este guerrero, y ella se preguntó si pronto la suya se uniría al resto de manchas. Su pelo cobrizo se mecía detrás de sus hombros, librado del cercado de las trenzas pequeñas que normalmente usaba en las sienes.

Sin mirarla, cogió una tela engrasada, se sentó en el banco y comenzó a limpiar meticulosamente la superficie manchada de su espada inspeccionando los bordes buscando mellas. La afilaría él mismo, como ella había visto en sus sueños, sin confiar a nadie el cuidado de sus armas.

Una vez que la espada recuperó su anterior brillo, él la colocó sobre la mesa. Luego él se levantó y comenzó a desnudarse.

Se había quitado la camisa ensangrentada por encima de la cabeza y la había dejado caer al suelo cuando Alice golpeó suavemente la puerta y, tras un gruñido de permiso, entró con un cántaro de agua humeante y telas para lavar.

Mientras colocaba el agua y las telas en la mesa al lado de la espada, Alice lanzó una mirada curiosa a Bella que estaba de pie, pálida y silenciosa. Alice recogió la camisa ensangrentada de Edward.

—¿Queréis que os traiga comida y vino? —preguntó ella.

—No —dijo él, luego cambió de idea—. Sí, trae pan y queso, y vino.

Alice salió digiriendo a Bella otra mirada furtiva. No le había ocurrido antes a Lord Edward, pero quizás la extraña muchacha estuviera menos dispuesta que las otras, y a él se le había ocurrido ablandar su resistencia con vino. Él estaba furioso.

Alice conocía sus estados de ánimo, y sabía que él sentía una furia poco habitual, y centrada en la joven cuyos ojos hacían que uno deseara llorar.

Edward se movió hacia la mesa y vertió un poco de agua en la palangana.

Mojando una de las telas, se la restregó por la cara y los hombros. Cuando su pecho y sus brazos estuvieron limpios, Alice ya había vuelto con el vino y la comida, la curiosidad le había dado alas a sus pies. Negándole la oportunidad de observar, Edward fue hasta la puerta y la abrió sólo lo suficiente como para coger la bandeja, y luego la cerró poniendo la pesada tranca en su lugar.

Ahora se desnudó completamente, quitándose las botas y las medias y dejando caer el kilt.

Espléndidamente desnudo, permaneció de pie delante del fuego y se lavó quitándose la mugre, la sangre y el sudor de la batalla. No prestaba atención a Bella como si ella fuera parte del mobiliario, lavándose con indiferencia las axilas, las musculosas piernas, los genitales.

Ella había estado felizmente entumecida, pero este último acto la trajo de vuelta a la realidad otra vez, haciéndola agudamente consciente de su cuerpo y el de él, de los dolores de la lucha y la capitulación, de la suavidad palpitante en su interior, y la pegajosidad entre sus muslos mientras el semen se secaba sobre su piel.

La luz del fuego jugó sobre sus músculos poderosos. Ella se le quedó mirando fijamente como hipnotizada por el brillo de sus hombros, su estómago plano, sus duras y redondeadas nalgas y los músculos largos y fornidos de sus muslos y pantorrillas. El pelo crecía en su pecho, alrededor de sus genitales, y en menor medida decoraba sus antebrazos y sus piernas. Pura perfección. Nunca antes había visto a un hombre tan agudamente masculino. Su cuerpo seguramente era tal y como Dios había querido moldear Su Creación. La belleza de huesos, músculos y tendones, moldeados por una vida de trabajo y batallas, la hizo sentir débil.

El calor comenzó a acumularse profundamente en su vientre mientras ella lo miraba fijamente, y con desesperación reconoció el regreso del deseo. Esta necesidad irracional era la traición más profunda hacia todo lo que Mike había significado para ella, pero no podía detenerla y, parecía que tampoco podía saciarla. ¿Cómo era posible que lo deseara otra vez tan poco tiempo después de haber experimentado esa convulsión que abrasaba el alma, el cuerpo y la mente?

Pero lo hacía. Lo deseaba. Deseaba conocer su contacto de nuevo, acogerlo en su interior, hacer brotar su semilla con la caricia interna de su cuerpo. Incluso cuando él se acercó a ella cubierto por la sangre de batalla, ella le deseó. Si él levantara su espada ahora, y le quitara la vida, ella moriría con su carne ansiándole.

Su mirada cayó hasta su ingle. Los testículos oscilaban pesados contra sus muslos, prueba de su reciente clímax, pero el corazón le dio brincos en el pecho cuando vio su pene prominente, duro y erecto. Recordó los cuentos que había leído, los cuchicheos que había oído más tarde, cuando había llegado aquí, sobre cómo él podía cabalgar durante toda la noche entre los muslos de una mujer cuando estaba de talante hambriento, sobre cómo algunas veces necesitaba dos mujeres antes de que su apetito estuviera saciado.

De repente ella supo que su talante no era hambriento, era salvaje. Ella podía verlo ahora en él, sentirlo palpitando bajo su piel. Él no daba ninguna muestra de ello, aparte de su erección, pero ella lo sentía. La furia aún ardía en él y se manifestaba en la rigidez de su pene, una furia que en cierto modo no parecía que estuviera dirigida hacia ella.

Él echó el agua de la palangana manchada de rojo en el orinal, y luego la volvió a llenar de agua limpia. La miró por primera vez desde que la había llevado a la cámara, y la expresión en sus ojos verdes le hizo estremecerse con miedo y anticipación.

—Quítate la ropa —dijo él quedamente, pero ella oyó el hierro subyacente. Si no se desnudaba voluntariamente, él lo haría por ella.

Ella obedeció en silencio, quitándose zapatos y medias, los dedos desnudos de los pies se encogían por el nerviosismo. Luego se quitó la sobreveste, y después el vestido. Cuando ese atuendo cayó al suelo, ella permaneció de pie completamente desnuda. Aunque la ropa del siglo veinte dejaba ver más, pensó ella irrelevantemente, también daba mucha más protección. Un hombre tenía que ocuparse de corchetes, y cremalleras, tenía que pelarse con varias capas de ropa antes de acceder a las partes pudendas de una mujer. La ropa medieval, con todo lo que cubría, ofrecía poca protección a la mujer. Todo lo que un hombre tenía que hacer era levantar las faldas de una mujer y podría tomarla. Los escoceses lo habían simplificado incluso más, pues el hombre podía hacer lo mismo con su ropa. Él la miro, mientras inspeccionaba despacio sus pechos, la curva angosta de su cintura, la oscuridad de los rizos de su pubis, sus piernas temblorosas. Entonces él tendió su mano y dijo:

—Ven —y esas piernas temblorosas se movieron, llevándola hasta él.

Él sumergió una tela limpia en el agua y empezó a lavarla con tanto cuidado como una madre a su bebé. Limpió la mugre de su cara, las manchas de sangre de sus palmas y rodillas desolladas, sus manos callosas fueron cuidadosas con ella, mientras aliviaban los cardenales oscuros formados en su suave piel pálida. Él se puso de rodillas y le separó las piernas, sosteniéndola con una mano ardiente sobre su trasero, mientras limpiaba suavemente entre sus muslos, lavando el semen seco. Sus muslos temblaron, y ella jadeó. Sentía cómo la tela rozaba suavemente su piel hipersensible mientras él frotaba entre sus pliegues. Él incluso se cubrió los dedos con la tela y limpió dentro de ella, con minuciosa gentileza. Él era muy lento, muy concienzudo con su lavado, y el calor en su vientre creció hasta convertirse en un fuego. Sus caderas se arquearon, buscando. Sin hablar él arrojó la tela a un lado, se movió hacia adelante, y colocó su boca sobre ella.

Él sabía exactamente cómo manejarla, cómo volverla loca. Él succionó su clítoris, provocándolo, luego lo lamió hasta que ella se retorció y apenas pudo mantenerse de pie. Todo el tiempo sus largos dedos la exploraban, deslizándose dentro de ella, retirándose, dando vueltas en torno a la tierna abertura. Luego él la besó, apretando sus caderas con sus fuertes manos y arqueándola hacia delante, mientras su lengua entraba y salía de ella, e impotente ella sintió que sus sentidos explotaban.

Ella sintió cómo sus huesos se licuaban, derrumbándose sobre él. Él la levantó y se sentó en una silla, poniéndola sobre su regazo donde ella yació débil, incapaz incluso de levantar la cabeza.

Con su mano libre él consiguió verter el vino, manteniendo la copa contra sus labios, y ella sorbió. Él bebió después de ella, escudando con las pestañas la expresión de sus ojos. Bella se relajó contra su pecho, mientras sintiéndose cálida, hueca, y extrañamente tranquila. Él podría haberla tomado mientras todavía planeaba matarla, pero dudaba que él le hubiera dado placer de la forma que lo había hecho si tenía la intención de matarla después. No era sólo su manera de complacerla, sino el hecho de que no había tratado de alcanzar su propia satisfacción en absoluto. Los verdugos generalmente no se preocupaban por dar placer a sus víctimas.

El calor de la pasión recorrió su cuerpo desnudo, alejando el frío. Sentía los muslos de él duros y calientes bajo su trasero, su hombro era una maravillosa almohada para su cabeza. Él la alimentó con trozos de pan y queso, comiendo él también, y llevó la copa hasta su boca otra vez. Nuevamente ella bebió, más profundamente esta vez. Cuando él levantó la copa hacia su boca otra vez, la giró para beber del mismo lugar donde ella había posado sus labios, y la acción sutilmente erótica le comprimió el corazón.

—Tengo que decirte —comenzó ella vacilante, sin estar en absoluto segura de lo que diría, pero él le selló los labios con sus dedos.

—No. No hablaremos esta noche de eso. Por la mañana habrá tiempo de sobra —su voz era baja y tranquila, sin acento escocés. Ahora hablaba con los tonos precisos, mesurados del Guardián—. Por ahora tu sabor me encanta, y tengo la intención de saborearlo más —él se inclinó y colocó la copa sobre el suelo, luego la besó como no lo había hecho desde la noche que le había liberado de la mazmorra de Hay, como no lo había hecho ni siquiera durante esos otros besos que habían compartido. El beso fue salvaje y profundo y ella enredó ambas manos en su pelo y le sujetó, casi gimiendo de deleite y excitación. Era muy bueno lamiendo y besando, pensó ella oscuramente.

¿Qué mujer no daría todo su oro por experimentar ese dominio dulce, salvaje, ese juego de labios y lengua, una mezcla de burla, promesa y poder? Él besaba como un ángel, o quizás como el diablo, pues sin duda los ángeles no conocían tales placeres carnales.

Rápidamente él la llevó a la cama y la puso sobre ella, luego se reunió con ella allí, sus anchos hombros bloquearon la luz cuando él se puso encima de ella.

Jadeando, Bella abrió las piernas y lo acogió entre ellas, mientras le aferraba las caderas con los muslos igual que apretaba con fuerza sus hombros. De buena gana él rodó quedando de espaldas, y Bella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, agarrando su pene con las manos y moviéndose hacia abajo sobre él.

La penetración fue electrizante, completa. Ella puso sus manos en su vientre y empujó hacia abajo las caderas, tomándolo por completo. Su respiración se entrecortó. Dios mío, oh Dios mío, ella se sentía delirante, incapaz de saciarse de él. Su cuerpo se había estado muriendo de hambre por la dureza de un hombre, ella había empujado ese hambre a lo más profundo de su subconsciente de donde sólo podía salir en sus sueños, y ahora que el hambre estaba libre era como una riada ingobernable. Ella le montó con fuerza, él presionó sus pechos, y ella se corrió otra vez. Y todavía no era suficiente. Él no había llegado al clímax, aún estaba duro como el hierro dentro de ella. El hambre creció de nuevo incluso antes de que ella tuviera energía para encargarse de él. Yacía sobre su pecho, las manos de él se movían confortantemente sobre su trasero, acariciando su espalda, ella sintió sus músculos internos apretarse en torno a él.

Él se rió, un sonido áspero y masculino, sus dientes blancos brillaron a la luz dorada del fuego.

Ella se sentó, y el movimiento le empujó más profundamente en su interior una vez más. Ella lo montó con fuerza de nuevo y esta vez él se corrió antes que ella, su cuerpo poderoso se arqueaba entre sus muslos, sus manos le apresaron las caderas apretándolas contra él. Mojada con la semilla que brotaba a chorros de él, ella llegó al clímax otra vez.

Dormitaron durante un rato, con ella sobre él y una de sus manos enredada en su pelo. Bella se despertó descubriendo que el fuego aún ardía, así que no había transcurrido mucho tiempo. Él dormía, su pene blando. Ella se deslizó hacia abajo sobre su cuerpo y lo tomó en su boca, sintiendo que él despertaba, sintiendo cómo se ponía duro. Y luego ella lo montó otra vez.

Las horas pasaron. Él le dio su cuerpo generosamente, al permitirle hacer cuanto quisiera con él. Él rechinó sus dientes y luchó contra su propio clímax, sin dejarse alcanzar el placer otra vez para permanecer duro hasta que ella estuviese saciada. Ella no sabía si el frenesí pararía en algún momento, si su cuerpo tan largamente negado se cansaría alguna vez del placer embriagador del de él. Ella acarició cada centímetro de él, sus manos temblaban de deleite con la textura de su piel. Ella besó su mandíbula, sus orejas, su maravillosa boca. Todo él. Al final, cuando estaba exhausta, vacía y en paz, le atormentó tomándole profundamente en su boca. Sabiendo cómo luchaba él por controlarse, hizo girar la lengua alrededor de su pene y chupando la cabeza hinchada, y con un sonido tenso y ronco, él se enderezó y cambió las posiciones, haciendo que ella quedara de espaldas.

Él la montó, empujando sus muslos para mantenerlos completamente abiertos.

—Me has puesto al límite esta noche —susurró él, al deslizarse en ella—. Ahora es mi turno.

Él debería haber estado fuera de control, pero ella descubrió que no era así. Cuando él se corrió de nuevo, debería haber estado más allá de la excitación, pero eso tampoco era verdad. Sus atenciones sobre ella eran tan devastadoramente minuciosas como lo habían sido las de ella sobre él, y las sensaciones se fundían unas con otras. Sus embestidas golpeaban dura y profundamente en su vientre, una y otra vez, y ella le sostuvo cuando él tembló y se agitó violentamente. El fuego se consumió, la vela parpadeó y en la oscuridad, él le hizo cosas que ella pensó que nunca le permitiría a un hombre, pero que sólo hicieron que se deleitase con la cruda sexualidad de él.

Y en la oscuridad, finalmente, llegó el silencio. Ella estaba tumbada junto a él, la cabeza descansaba sobre su hombro, tenía el cuerpo pesado y laxo. La mano de él cubría su pecho, y su pulgar acariciaba distraídamente su pezón aterciopelado. Ella aspiró su olor, su aroma almizcleño, y se dio cuenta de que ya no podía recordar cómo había olido Mike.

La agonía emergió de la oscuridad, y no le quedaba ninguna defensa contra ella. Hirvió dentro ella, profunda y retorcida, como garras afiladas que hacían trizas sus entrañas. Un lamento gutural desgarró su garganta.

Los brazos de Edward se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de ella, y ella se derrumbó. No supo cuánto tiempo lloró. Interminable, incesantemente. El sufrimiento había sido contenido durante demasiado tiempo y ahora no había forma de volver a encerrarlo dentro de ella. Lloró profundamente, y mientras sollozaba los temblores recorrían todo su cuerpo. Lloró hasta que le dolió el pecho y sus ojos hinchados estuvieron casi cerrados, hasta que su garganta quedo en carne viva y los sonidos que hacía eran como los un animal.

Él la sostuvo todo el tiempo, sin dejarla escapar ni siquiera cuando luchó contra él, dando patadas y arañando. Rabió en silencio por las dos muertes sin sentido que la habían devastado, por el terror y la furia del último año. Ella golpeó con sus puños el pecho de Edward hasta que él los atrapó y los sujetó, rodando para ponerse encima de ella y usando su peso para controlarla.

Ella empezó a tener nauseas, y de prisa él la llevó a rastras hasta el orinal y la sostuvo mientras vomitaba. Luego él le dio más vino, la llevó de nuevo a la cama, y la tuvo en brazos hasta que ella no pudo derramar más lágrimas.

La débil luz gris del alba avanzó lentamente a través de la ventana estrecha.

—Le amabas —dijo Edward quedamente, mientras apartaba el cabello enmarañado de su cara caliente, devastada por la pena—. ¿No habías llorado antes por él?

—No —su voz fue como un graznido. El sonido la sobresaltó—. No podía.

El vino calentaba su estómago, y su mente estaba confundida por el alcohol y la fatiga.

Él tenía las manos sobre su cuerpo, sus pechos, muslos y caderas, asegurándose de que ella aceptaba su reclamo sobre ella al mismo tiempo que la confortaba. Estaba tan dolorida por los excesos de la noche que se sobresaltó cuando él entró en ella de nuevo, pero no se resistió. Él empujó profundamente, llegando hasta su útero, y se mantuvo profundamente y en silencio hasta que toda la tensión desapareció de sus músculos y ella yació débilmente bajo él, mientras respiraba profundamente.

Él no llego al clímax, ni siquiera empujó, sólo mantuvo la unión. Después de que un rato, él maniobró para que ambos yacieran sobre sus costados, y puso su mano sobre sus nalgas para mantenerla anclada a él.

Bella puso la mano en su cara, sus dedos que recorrieron la inclinación de su frente, la curva alta de su pómulo.

—Sé quién eres —dijo ella entumecida, con todas las emociones agotadas excepto el placer de tocarle—. Sé que eres el Guardián. Vine del año mil novecientos noventa y siete para encontrar el Tesoro, y usarlo para destruir al hombre que mató a mi marido y a mi hermano.


	29. El Cementerio

**Esta historia pertenece a Linda Howard, al terminar dire su nombre real. Los nombres y descripciones de algunos personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer.**

El libro contiene desde los primeros caps un alto contenido sexual y de violencia, por lo que si lo leen, _ES BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO_ :D

Ya falta 1 cap :D cuando vuelva subire otro fic que tengo en mente desde hace mucho

_XOXO_

**_Dhampi_**

* * *

><p><strong>El Cementerio<strong>

Edward estaba sentado en la mesa, mirando en silencio los libros que Bella había traído. Pensando en convencerlo de que estaba diciendo la verdad, le había dicho donde estaba escondido el saco y él lo había ido a buscar, pero comprendió ahora que él no había necesitado una prueba. Miraba los libros por curiosidad, y por conocimiento, no en busca de una confirmación.

Él asimiló rápidamente los cambios del idioma, diciendo un rato después:

—Sabía que tu acento era extraño, aunque te expresabas en inglés —más tarde—. Así que hay otras tierras atravesando el océano. Siempre me lo he preguntado.

No parecía sorprendido, ni incrédulo. Tenía una gran educación. Hablaba siete idiomas, y trataba a diario con lo fantástico. Pero estaba alarmantemente tranquilo, y eso destrozaba los pocos nervios que le quedaban a Bella.

—Estos papeles que tradujiste —dijo él finalmente, mientras se volvía para enfrentarla—. Dices que yo escribí parte de ellos.

—Sí. Firmaste con tu nombre, y los fechaste. Mil trescientos veintidós.

—Yo no he escrito ningún papel —dijo él.

—Pero yo los vi.

—Quizás tú eres la causa de su existencia.

Ella lo asimiló, y se mordió el labio.

—¿Quieres decir que no habrían existido si no hubiera viajado en el tiempo? ¡Pero viajé atrás en el tiempo por lo que tú escribiste!

Una sonrisa amarga curvó sus labios.

—He odiado a Dios por lo que Él permitió que les sucediese a mis hermanos— dijo él serenamente— pero no puedo dudar de Su existencia. ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo, cuando guardo Su Poder en la tierra? ¿Quién conoce los designios de Dios?— se encogió de hombros—. He dejado de intentar entenderlo, sólo cumplo con mi deber.

—¿Odias a Dios? —aturdida, ella sólo podría mirarlo fijamente.

—¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? No quise ser un Caballero. Entré forzado en el Orden. Tengo talento para matar —dijo él aceptando impávido su habilidad—. Me convertí en el mejor guerrero de los Caballeros. ¡Aprendí los secretos que protegíamos al servicio de Dios! Y Él permitió que sus sirvientes fueran asesinados en defensa de esos secretos. Ningún Caballero traicionó su máximo juramento, ninguno habló ni siquiera mientras estaban en la hoguera, y las llamas lamían sus piernas y devoraban sus entrañas. Ellos sufrieron y murieron, y Él permitió que pasara. Quizás Él lo dirigió, para destruir a aquellos que sabían. Sólo quedo yo, y necio como soy, he mantenido mi juramento todos estos años, porque mi último juramento no fue por Dios sino por mis amigos que murieron por Él —su tono era impasible, sus ojos remotos. Bella quiso acercarse a él pero de algún modo era imposible, él estaba demasiado distante.

—Mírame —dijo él—. Yo tengo treinta y nueve años. Debería estar envejeciendo, pero mi pelo sigue siendo de color y aún conservo todos mis dientes. Nunca enfermo, y si estoy herido sano rápidamente. Él me ha maldecido para guardar su condenado Tesoro incluso después de que debiera estar muerto.

—No —dijo ella suavemente—. Simplemente eres un hombre saludable.

Podía tranquilizarlo en esto, porque ella era demasiado consciente de su humanidad, su mortalidad.

—En mi tiempo, las personas viven fácilmente hasta los setenta y ochenta años, a veces incluso llegan a los cien. Yo tengo treinta y un años.

Sus cejas se arquearon y la miró un poco sorprendido. Él la examinó, advirtiendo la fina piel clara y sin arrugas, su pelo brillante.

—Pareces una muchacha.

Ella no quiso pensar en su aspecto, con los ojos rojos e hinchados por su tormenta emocional, su rostro desmejorado por el cansancio de la larga noche de desenfreno.

Se sentó en el banco, queriendo estar cerca de él aunque no se atreviera a tocarlo.

—Háblame de esa Fundación —pidió él. Ella le dijo lo que sabía. Las palabras le salieron ahogadas cuando habló sobre lo que le había pasado, como habían muerto Mike y Jacob y por qué. Él escuchó, tamborileando con sus largos dedos sobre la mesa.

—Me pregunto cómo descubrieron la existencia del Tesoro —murmuró él en un momento dado.

—Un descubrimiento arqueológico, probablemente —dijo Bella. Ella vaciló—. ¿Qué es exactamente el Poder?

—Es el poder de Dios —dijo él—. Con él, cualquier cosa es posible.

—¡Pero el poder no es algo que puedas guardar en un baúl y sacarlo cuando lo necesitas! No se puede guardar el poder de Dios en el sótano de un castillo escocés y...

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, no es eso. Aunque Él podría, si lo deseara. Los Caballeros entendimos eso, el hecho de que el hombre mortal no puede comprender a Dios, que no debemos decir que para Dios algo es imposible, porque todo es posible para Él, y nuestra compresión es demasiado insignificante. Dios no está limitado por nuestra imaginación o nuestras mentes pequeñas. La Iglesia impone mandamientos y dice que provienen de Dios, pero sólo vienen del hombre y su intento por interpretar a Dios.

¿Si él creía que Dios era tan poderoso, como podía odiarlo? Se preguntó Bella.

Hacía mucho que Edward había sacado la conclusión de que Dios había destruido deliberadamente a los Templarios, porque si Él hubiera querido salvarlos, todavía estarían prosperando.

—¿Pero por qué Él querría destruir la Orden? —susurró ella, y los ojos jade de Edward relampaguearon.

—Para proteger a la Iglesia —dijo él cansadamente—. A pesar de no ser perfecta, todavía lo bueno pesa más que lo malo. La Iglesia es el soporte de la civilización, muchacha. Reglas. Límites.

—¿Por qué los Caballeros eran una amenaza para la Iglesia? —él se levantó y se alejó de ella, caminando hacia la ventana, desde donde podía ver la tierra salvaje y hermosa que gobernaba.

—Nosotros sabíamos.

—¿Qué sabíais?

—Todo.

Ella esperó, y los minutos pasaron. Sin mirarla él dijo:

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que nunca te he llamado por tu nombre? ¡Tu nombre! Isabella Swan (En original Gracia Saint John). Te deseo hasta que creo que voy a morir si no te tengo, pero tu nombre me carcome las entrañas. No existe ningún estado de gracia, sólo existe la ignorancia.

Ella no lo había notado, pero ahora sintió una punzada, como si él la hubiera rechazado. Quizás él lo había hecho. No la había tocado desde su confesión.

—¿Qué sabías? —susurró ella.

—Ellos lo encontraron todo en el Templo, en Jerusalén. El gigantesco y bárbaro Trono del León en el que están tallados Yahweh y Ashara, dios y diosa, hombre y mujer. Eran dos, y eran uno. Los antiguos Israelitas les rendían culto a ambos. Después los sacerdotes destruyeron deliberadamente todos los altares dedicados a Ashara, e intentaron borrar su existencia. Yahweh se volvió Jehová, el Dios único.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo ella. La arqueología había destapado todo eso, creando una tormenta de conjeturas entre los estudiosos de historia antigua judía.

—Había otras cosas —dijo él—. El cáliz. Es una cosa sencilla y a pesar de la búsqueda del Santo Grial no da poderes. El Estandarte. El ejército que lo lleve nunca será derrotado, será como el fénix renaciendo una y otra vez de sus cenizas. Tiene dibujados los mismos leones que el trono, aunque la leyenda dice que no es tan antiguo, y lo que sólo los Caballeros lo habían poseído —suspiró suavemente—. Y está el Juramento.

La boca de Bella se secó.

—¿El Sudario?

Él hizo un gesto impaciente.

—Así es cómo lo llaman, pero es falso.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—La tela en la que Jesús fue envuelto cuando lo bajaron de la cruz. —explicó Edward.

—Entonces es el Sudario. Él fue sepultado con ella —los ojos de Edward al mirar a través de ella, eran los más oscuros que había visto antes en toda su vida. Su boca formaba una amarga línea.

—No, no era un sudario, porque él vivía. Era el hijo de Dios en espíritu y la cruz no podía derrotarlo. La Iglesia se construyó alrededor de las leyendas sobre la resurrección aunque en las propias escrituras se dice explícitamente que él no murió, y después la verdad no se podía dar a conocer sin destruir a la Iglesia. Así que nosotros guardamos silencio para proteger a la Iglesia, para servir a Dios y Él nos destruyó a cambio.

—Su cara —las palabras fueron arrancadas de él, tenso por la furia—. Teníamos su cara en la Tela. Lo veneramos, porque Él era prueba del poder de Dios. ¡Jesús vivía! Dios bajó a la Tierra y lo salvó, porque su deber estaba cumplido, y entonces él se fue en una explosión de luz y calor. ¡Encontramos escritos de eso! ¡Sabemos cómo! Pero cuando cumplimos con nuestro deber, Él nos despedazó, Él nos destruyó. Y todavía... todavía yo Le sirvo.

Bella no podía hablar. Los labios le hormigueaban, y comprendió que estaba conteniendo la respiración. La explosión de luz y calor. Ella había sentido algo parecido cuando había viajado en el tiempo.

—Sabíamos que el cómo no importaba. El método que Él usó no importaba. Confiamos en Él, le adoramos. Sin embargo, otros no entendían, con sus mentes estrechas y sus rígidas supersticiones. Tratan de limitar a Dios a su propia comprensión, su propia imaginación. Ellos le habrían dado la espalda a la Iglesia. Nosotros no lo hicimos.

La amargura se desprendía de él, sus labios estaban fruncidos formando un gruñido. Ella se tragó el miedo, y fue hasta la ventana para estar de pie al lado de él. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a tocarlo, no cuando su furia era como un campo de fuerza destructor a su alrededor.

—Pero tú lo estás haciendo, Edward. Intentando encajar Sus razones y Sus acciones a tu propia comprensión —ella hizo una pausa, tratando de desenmarañar sus pensamientos. Creía en la bondad básica y cuando su mundo se desmorono creyó en Dios, sintió la existencia de un poder superior, un significado más profundo, pero no era teóloga—. Creo... no creo que Dios provoque todas las cosas que pasan. Creo que Él nos da la libertad de ser buenos o malos, porque si no hubiera posibilidad de elección, nuestras acciones no tendrían valor, y ni culpa. Creo que cuando las personas hacen cosas malas es porque así lo han elegido, y debemos culparlos a ellos, no a Dios.

—¿Por qué Él no detuvo a Felipe? ¿Por qué Él no golpeó a Clemente? Podía haberlo hecho, pero en cambio Él les permitió actuar.

—Les permitió escoger, y ellos serán juzgados por sus actos.

—Entonces me los encontraré en el infierno.

—Oh, Edward —ella lo tocó ahora, apoyando la cabeza contra su brazo. Se sentía abrumada por la ternura y la admiración que sentía por él—. No irás al infierno. ¿Cómo podrías? Incluso con todo tu dolor y cólera, has mantenido tu juramento, y servido a Dios. ¿No crees que tu servicio sea más valioso para Él que el de aquellos que nunca han sufrido, que nunca han sido puestos a prueba?

Él se volvió hacia ella, aferrando sus brazos tan fuertemente que le hizo daño.

—¡Habría preferido no servirle en absoluto! —gruño él.

—Pero de todos modos lo hiciste.

—¡Sí, y toda mi maldita vida está ligada a este castillo, a Su maldito Tesoro que he jurado proteger! ¿Acaso piensas que no habría preferido tener una vida normal, con una esposa e hijos? —su acento escocés regresaba, y se volvía más cerrado por la furia.

—¡No podía! La carga y el peligro, han sido demasiado grandes. Y ahora...

—¿Ahora? —le apremió ella, cuando él dejó de hablar.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa amarga.

—Por qué, ahora Él me envía a Bella, pero sólo como un medio para llevarme a otra batalla que debo luchar para Él.

Ella pestañeó, sobresaltada.

—No viajé por eso. Si pudiera encontrar el Tesoro, iba a ser yo la que lo usase. Si no, sabía que tendría que pedir tu ayuda, pero sólo necesito tus conocimientos.

—Ah, no, muchacha —dijo él quedamente—. Me necesitas. Yo soy el Guardián, y ningún otro puede usar el Poder.

**/***/**

—¿Cómo funciona? —preguntó Bella nerviosamente, mientras se aferraba a su mano mientras él la llevaba hasta el pasaje oculto. El castillo dormía alrededor de ellos. Ellos habían dedicado el día a discutir, a veces, acaloradamente, sobre el curso que tomarían. Cayo estaba muerto y esa amenaza había terminado, por eso Edward sentía que podía bajar un poco sus defensas, y ahora era el momento perfecto para que él se fuera.

Recordando la violencia del procedimiento para viajar, Bella no estaba deseosa de volver a experimentarlo de nuevo.

—¿Cómo consigues la electricidad?

—¿Electricidad? —él repitió palabra lentamente, pronunciando con cuidado cada sílaba—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Una forma de energía. Poder.

—Poder —él rió, un sonido sin verdadero humor—. Usamos el Poder de Dios. El procedimiento es una manera para regresar.

Él caminaba con seguridad, como si no necesitara la vela que sostenía.

Bella estaba menos segura. Se sentía rodeada por la nada y el vacío, como si en realidad Creag Dhu ya estuviese disolviéndose a su alrededor. Su corazón golpeó ferozmente, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Tragó para contener el pánico, el miedo irracional. Había estado allí antes y con menos conmoción.

Excepto que ahora ella sabía. Sentía la brisa, y el latido sutil del aire contra su piel. Edward la llevó abajo, abajo hasta la parte más oscura de las escaleras. Él dejó la vela fuera y entró en la oscuridad, su duro brazo alrededor de ella para mantenerla junto a él.

Aquello los aguardaba en la más profunda oscuridad, oculto a la vista pero emitiendo esa energía silenciosa. El aire debería sentirse muerto, vacío. Pero no era así. A pesar del frío y oscuridad, la cámara se sentía fresca, vibrante por los secretos que ocultaba. Los tesoros. Las cosas. Pero el verdadero tesoro no consistía en lo que eran, sino en lo que representaban.

—Hemos bebido el agua y comido la sal —dijo Edward en voz baja—. Llévanos.

La llamarada fue deslumbrante, la fuerza de un gigantesco golpe la golpeó de lleno. Estuvo inconsciente durante un rato, ensordecida y ciega, sin poder pensar siquiera. Cuando la niebla empezó a aclararse, gimió y trató de incorporarse.

—Permíteme ayudarte, amor mío —entonó una voz suavemente, la pusieron de pie, y fue sostenida por unos brazos fuertes. La cabeza de Bella quedó colgando hacia atrás sobre su cuello. Luchó por recuperar el control, y lo consiguió. Abrió sus ojos, y miró fijamente la cara sonriente de James.

—Imagina mi sorpresa cuando los obreros te encontraron tumbada entre los escombros —dijo—. Los despaché lejos a todos, excepto a unos cuantos hombres de confianza. Creo que ya has conocido a Laurent, y quizás también recuerdes a Riley.

Deslumbrada, Bella se encontró mirando fijamente los ojos fríos y sin emociones del hombre al que disparó en el estacionamiento del McDonalds. Él ni siquiera parpadeó. El otro hombre, Riley, también le resultaba familiar, pero ella no podía recordar cómo había sido el otro atacante.

Un viento frío le revolvió el pelo, y ella volvió su cara hacia él. Viento del mar, soplando sobre el lugar donde una vez se había levantado Creag Dhu. Todo lo que quedaba ahora eran unas paredes de piedra arruinadas, y los escombros que habían sido desenterrados por los obreros. ¿Dónde estaba Edward? ¿Ya le habían encontrado? ¿Había sobrevivido al viaje?

—¿Estabas buscando tú misma el oro, verdad? —preguntó James. Él pellizcó su pecho, retorciendo cruelmente la carne tierna. Aunque las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, Bella se tragó un grito. No quería darle la satisfacción de escucharla gritar.

—No hay oro —dijo ella bruscamente. Él se puso tenso, y sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—¿Qué?

—El Tesoro no es oro. Son artefactos. ¡No hay oro!

—Estás mintiendo —dijo él violentamente, y la abofeteó. La fuerza del golpe la habría derribado si él no la hubiera tenido agarrada por el brazo. Él volvió a echar el brazo atrás, y ahora con la mano cerrada en un puño.

—Sí, hay oro —las palabras suavemente ronroneantes les hicieron darse la vuelta, James arrastró a Bella consigo retorciéndole el brazo. Ella se mordió el labio, y saboreó la sangre en el lugar dónde el golpe de James la había herido.

Edward estaba de pie relajado, el viento alzaba su cabello, enrollando los extremos de su tartán. En sus labios había una débil sonrisa, y se apoyaba descuidadamente en el claymore que había hincado en la tierra. Él parecía salvaje, bárbaro y maravilloso, un espléndido salvaje que poseía unos sofisticados modales y más experiencia de la que cualquier hombre moderno podría lograr.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó James—. No es que tenga importancia — Laurent y Riley ya se dirigían hacia él, rodeándolo y ambos tenían sus armas en la mano.

—Edward de Escocia. Y temo que sí importa, pues el oro es mío.

Los ojos de James se entrecerraron.

—¿Ya lo ha encontrado, no es así?

Edward parecía divertido.

—Nunca estuvo perdido —él recorrió con la mirada a Bella, y su mirada se endureció al demorarse en su boca ensangrentada.

—Bien, es usted una complicación —admitió James—. Pero no creo que lo haya gastado todo, o no estaría vestido como un vagabundo. Quizá no lo tiene en absoluto.

—Pero lo tengo —Edward metió la mano en su camisa, un movimiento que incitó a Laurent y Riley a levantar sus armas. Las cejas de Edward se arquearon, y sonrió como si ellos fueran solamente niños impertinentes—. Calma, muchachos —sacó su mano y lentamente la abrió, con la palma hacia arriba. Había una moneda dorada allí, a la que el sol arrancaba destellos luminosos.

James sonrió, y su cara apuesta mostró una expresión benévola que hizo que Bella quisiera vomitar.

—¿Dónde está el resto?

—No está aquí. Lo cambié de sitio hace tiempo, esperando que llegase un día como éste.

—Una lástima —James se encogió de hombros—. Me lo dirá. Laurent se encargará de eso. Pero no le gustarán sus métodos, y desgraciadamente usted parece un tipo testarudo. —Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Laurent, y Riley anticipándose a la orden, se acercó a Edward.

Algo salvaje brilló en los ojos de Bella. Había visto cómo mataban a dos hombres que amaba. No soportaría ver morir a otro. Un sonido bajo, animal escapó de su garganta, se movió de un tirón para quedar a medias frente de James, y dirigió su puño contra la nariz de él.

Le rompió el cartílago, y la sangre empezó a caer de sus fosas nasales. Él se tambaleó hacia atrás, la fuerza con que la agarraba disminuyó, y Bella consiguió soltarse. Riley se giró hacia ella, levantando la pistola en su mano.

Serenamente Laurent apretó el gatillo y disparó. Bella gritó, mientras se echaba hacia adelante, sólo para que James que ya se había recuperado, la volviera a agarrar y tirara de ella hacia atrás.

A Riley no le dio tiempo a sorprenderse, ni siquiera a parpadear. El pequeño agujero redondo en su frente era limpio, azulado alrededor de los bordes.

Cayó al suelo desmadejado y ni siquiera se sacudió. James boqueó con incredulidad.

—¿Te has vuelto jodidamente loco? —le gritó a Laurent.

—No —dijo Laurent, y se volvió para enfrentar a Edward. Despacio agachó su simiesca cabeza—. Estoy a vuestro servicio, Guardián —dijo él.

Edward se lo agradeció con una simple inclinación de cabeza. James cogió una pistola y la apretó contra la sien de Bella. Empezó a retroceder, tropezando encima de la tierra y las rocas caídas, mientras la arrastraba con él.

—La mataré —dijo cruelmente, las palabras eran nasales por la sangre que fluía de su nariz rota—. Mataré a esta hija de puta.

Edward sacó la punta de su claymore de la tierra y apoyó la hoja sobre su hombro, poniendo la mano negligentemente sobre la empuñadura.

—No—dijo él—. No lo harás.

Él miró a Bella y sonrió, una sonrisa tan dulce y extrañamente luminosa que el corazón de ella se le detuvo en el pecho.

—Bella... apártate.

Ella se dejó caer inmediatamente, escurriéndose simplemente del agarre de James. Él intentó volver a cogerla y tropezó perdiendo el equilibrio, cayendo de rodillas sobre la tierra. Bella rodó, apartándose de él, y él disparó la pistola. La bala le quemó en la parte superior del muslo derecho, y agarrándose la pierna ella gritó.

James gateó intentando ponerse de pie, mientras apuntaba con la pistola primero a Edward, luego a Laurent, desafiándoles a moverse. Edward alzó el claymore de su hombro, la sonrisa de su cara se convirtió en algo mortal.

—Cariño, ¿estás herida de gravedad? —preguntó él en el tono más suave que Bella le había oído usar jamás.

—No —dijo ella, aunque la voz le temblaba y el muslo le ardía como el infierno. La sangre resbalaba a través de sus dedos, y ella apretó más su mano contra la herida.

James le disparó, el tiro provocó un eco metálico seco sobre el mar. Edward empezó a caminar hacia él. James disparó de nuevo, y Edward siguió avanzando.

—No puedes matarme, sirviente del mal —murmuró Edward—. Dios te maldiga, bastardo.

James gritó, y disparó de nuevo. Edward estaba tan cerca de James que no podía haber fallado, pero quizás la mano le había temblado y los tiros se habían desviado.

La mirada de Edward era distante, fija en algo más allá de James incluso más allá de si mismo.

Él volvió su cabeza y sonrió dulcemente a Bella de nuevo.

—Mi querida Bella —dijo él—. Encontré el paraíso contigo, muchacha, pero ese tiempo ya ha pasado —luego levantó el pesado claymore y descansó la punta contra el pecho de James. Bella vio que la cara apuesta de James se aflojaba por el miedo, y un relámpago atravesó el cielo despejado. La luz cegadora envolvió a Edward, pasando a través de la larga hoja del claymore y entró directamente a través de James. Él gritó, mientras se ponía de puntillas como si una mano invisible lo levantara. Tembló, se agitó, y otro relámpago le traspasó. El frente de los pantalones de James se oscureció mojado, y el vapor se elevó de su entrepierna.

Sus ojos giraron hasta quedarse en blanco. Sus labios se separaron, y sus manos empezaron a quemarse. Su pelo rubio se chamuscó, convirtiéndose en un gris ceniza. Él intentó gritar, su boca abierta, pero ningún sonido emergió sobre el rugido y la explosión de luz. La piel de su cara se arrugó, y separándose de sus huesos. En medio de todo eso, Edward permaneció inmóvil, envuelto por el brillo.

Después de una explosión atronadora, todo terminó. James se derrumbó como si no tuviera huesos, quedando inmóvil sobre la tierra quemada.

—¡Edward! —Bella luchó para ponerse de pie ignorando el dolor de su pierna—. ¡Edward!

Él caminó rápidamente por las ruinas hasta ella, cogiéndola cuando le falló la pierna y empezó a caerse. Suavemente él la bajó a la tierra fresca, mientras alzaba sus faldas para desnudar su muslo y dejar al descubierto la herida.

El hombre llamado Laurent se arrodilló al lado del cadáver humeante y hediondo de James. Lo que vio debió de satisfacerlo, porque asintió brevemente con la cabeza y se acercó a Edward.

Diestramente Edward rasgó una tira de tela del dobladillo del vestido de Bella y ató la venda alrededor de la herida sobre el muslo. Él levantó la mirada brevemente hacia Laurent.

—¿Es usted de la Sociedad?

—Sí. Hemos conocido la existencia de la Fundación durante muchos años. Alguien de la Sociedad siempre ha pertenecido a la Fundación, supervisando sus actividades. Sólo dos veces han estado cerca de encontrar el Poder. En 1945, y hoy.

—Usted iba a matarme. —dijo Bella, sus dientes castañeteaban por la conmoción. Ella no podía asumir realmente que este hombre de ojos fríos y muertos estuviera, de algún modo, al servicio de Edward.

—Si hubiera sido necesario —dijo Laurent fríamente—. Mi preocupación eran los papeles, recuperarlos, sin importar el precio y evitar que James los consiguiera. Después empecé a pensar que... quizás... usted debía tenerlos. Usted es de las pocas personas en el mundo que podría entender lo que eran, y que sabría como ir hasta el Guardián y traerlo aquí.

—Alégrate de no haberla lastimado —dijo Edward suavemente mientras miraba fijamente la venda alrededor del muslo de Bella. Sus ojos estaban tan fríos como los de Laurent.

—Hacemos lo que debemos hacer —contestó Laurent—. Como lo hace usted.

La boca de Edward se torció amargamente.

—Sí —bajó la mirada al muslo desnudo de Bella, a sus manos ásperas sobre la suavidad de la carne de ella. Él le bajó las faldas, sus dedos tiernos.

—Estás bien, muchacha. ¿Puedes levantarte?

—Creo que sí —dijo ella temblorosamente. Su pierna latía ahora como si estuviera en llamas, pero había visto que la herida no era profunda. Edward la ayudó a ponerse en pie, sosteniéndola cuando ella perdió el equilibrio. Él echo una mirada alrededor, alzando su cabeza a la brisa. Su mirada se encendió al ver dos coches, coches alquilados ingleses que estaban aparcados cerca de donde una vez habían estado los establos.

—Coches —dijo él con tono maravillado—. Antes, no vi nada, sólo la condenada oscuridad de ese calabozo pequeño, y al loco.

—El búnker —dijo Laurent.

Edward se encogió de hombros indiferente ante la terminología.

—Creo que ahora debe haber muchas maravillas que ver —dijo él distraídamente—. Pero también muchos males.

— Sí —Los ojos de Laurent se quedaron fijos en Edward, y por una vez no estuvieron fríos. Bella no podría leer su expresión, pero de repente supo que Laurent daría su vida sin vacilar por Edward, y en ese momento ella lo perdonó por todo.

Edward inclinó su cabeza, su cara tranquila mientras estudiaba a Bella.

—Debo irme —dijo él.

—¿Irte? —Ella comprendió al decirlo, lo tonta que tenía que parecer. Claro que él tenía que irse. Él era el Guardián.

—No puedo quedarme aquí, aunque lo desee —Tomó el rostro de ella entre las manos, sus dedos siguiendo tiernamente el contorno de sus pómulos, sus labios—. Mi deber está allí —Él se agacho y la besó, sus suaves labios tocando apenas los de ella. Luego la soltó y se alejó de ellos a grandes zancadas, y ella le oyó repetir las palabras sobre el agua y la sal. Ella dio un paso adelante, intentando gritar su nombre, pero el pánico le cerró la garganta. La llamarada de luz la cegó, y cuando ella pudo ver de nuevo, Edward se había ido.

—¡Edward! —Demasiado tarde, ella recuperó la voz. Ella tropezó al intentar llegar al lugar donde había estado él, mientras un gran miedo crecía dentro de ella, un miedo que no tenía nombre.

Laurent le agarró el brazo.

—Se ha ido. Es el Guardián —para él, eso lo explicaba todo.

—¡Él es un hombre! —Bella se giró hacia él, sus ojos salvajes—. ¡Es como cualquier otro hombre! —Sentía como la histeria la dominaba, un sentimiento de pérdida tan agudo que hizo que de repente se tambaleara—. Él come, duerme, respira y sangra, no tiene poderes sobrenaturales ni nada parecido.

—No —Dijo Laurent, mientras la sacaba de las ruinas—. Pero Dios los tiene —él empezó a llevarla hacia uno de los coches—. El Guardián tiene trabajo allí y nosotros tenemos el nuestro aquí.

Ella tropezó, su pierna doblándose de nuevo, y sin una palabra Laurent la levantó en sus brazos poderosos y la llevó al coche. Ella se sentó aturdida mientras él conducía lejos de aquel lugar, pero dentro de ella sentía como se venía abajo, porque Edward se había marchado.

—Ese hombre me da escalofríos —murmuró Harmony, mientras veía a Laurent sentarse al lado de Seth, mientras ambos accedían a los archivos de la Fundación y los destruían. Era de noche, a parte de ellos cuatro no había nadie más en el edificio. Laurent y Seth podían haber hecho el trabajo solos, pero Bella tenía que estar allí, sus nervios no le permitían estar en otro sitio. Harmony la había seguido porque estaba preocupada por si Bella se derrumbaba al más mínimo toque.

—Él es extraño —concedió Bella. Durante algo más de un mes había estado con Laurent, y apenas sabía algo más sobre él que el día que James había muerto.

Él no hablaba sobre sí mismo. Ella sabía que él era cruel, que algunos podrían llamarlo un asesino sin piedad y quizás tuvieran razón.

Él había sido inestimable, haciendo planes, avisando a Harmony para que ésta la cuidara por la herida en la pierna, haciendo desaparecer el cuerpo de Riley. Pero el cuerpo de James había permanecido en el mismo lugar ya que parecía haber muerto por un monstruoso relámpago. Bella se había movido como una marioneta a sus órdenes, tan aturdida que se preguntó si volvería a sentirse viva. Edward se había ido. Ella se despertaba por la noche llorando, tratando de alcanzarle. Había estado tan poco tiempo con él y sentía como si él estuviera en cada célula de su cuerpo.

—¡Ya está! —anunció Seth triunfante, su sangre de pirata informático excitada por lo que estaba haciendo—. No podemos acabar con la Fundación, pero va a estar durante algún tiempo en la oscuridad. Todos sus archivos han desaparecido.

Laurent asintió con la cabeza, y durante un momento hubo un destello en sus ojos muertos.

—Bien —dijo él, la palabra llena de satisfacción.

No le habían dicho nada más a Seth sobre la situación, sólo que James estaba muerto, pero lo que él sabía era bastante para que quisiese ayudar.

Harmony que todavía no se había recuperado del susto de ver a Bella desaparecer en una explosión de luz el mes pasado, era incluso más protectora de lo normal. Laurent se levantó, mirando la pantalla en blanco del ordenador.

—¿Estas seguro de que un experto no puede recuperar los archivos del disco duro?

—Estoy seguro. Confíe en mí. El disco duro está totalmente limpio. Si usted está seguro de que no existe ninguna copia de los archivos en papel o en disquetes, entonces no hay ninguna forma de que los recuperen de nuevo.

Laurent gruñó. La posibilidad de que existiera un disquete dando vueltas por ahí le preocupaba.

Él personalmente había registrado la casa de James y no había encontrado nada, pero un disquete tan valioso, si existía, probablemente estaría en la caja fuerte de algún banco.

Bella había quemado los papeles en los que había trabajado durante tanto tiempo, y le dolió ver como las llamas destruían su eslabón con Edward. Nunca más leería sobre él, maravillándose de sus hazañas.

De todas formas, las historias escritas palidecían comparadas con el hombre real. Pero ella no quería que nadie más encontrara esos papeles, y se convirtiera en una amenaza para el Tesoro al que Edward había dedicado su vida a proteger.

Los cuatro salieron juntos, pero cuando llegaron a la calle se separaron.

Nadie habló mucho. Tampoco había mucho que decir. Seth partió en su Chevelle. Laurent le dirigió a Bella una reverencia extrañamente anticuada y caminó calle abajo. Harmony y Bella caminaron despacio hasta la camioneta de Bella.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Harmony—. No más huidas, no más tipos malos persiguiéndote e intentando matarte. Bien, los policías aún van detrás de ti, pero no creo que puedan encontrarse ni el trasero usando sus propias manos, por lo que supongo que estarás bastante segura. Supongo que yo en tu lugar me iría a vivir a otra parte. A dedicarme a algo aburrido como el paracaidismo con caída libre o algo así.

Bella esbozó el fantasma de una sonrisa.

—No tengo planes después de mañana —dijo ella.

—¿Así que cuál es el plan para mañana?

—Voy a ir a la tumba de mi marido.

**/***/**

La mañana de junio era luminosa y soleada, todas las plantas estaban en flor. Bella llevó dos ramilletes de flores primaverales, margaritas, lirios y luminosas prímulas amarillas creando una alegre salpicadura de color en sus brazos. Harmony caminó silenciosamente a su lado a través de las filas de lápidas solemnes.

Bella sabía exactamente dónde estaban las tumbas. Jacob estaba enterrado al lado de sus padres, y Mike en la parcela cercana que él y Bella habían escogido. El día que habían comprado las parcelas, ella las había mirado y había pensado que pasarían décadas antes de que fueran utilizadas.

Había estado equivocada.

Las dos tumbas tenían lápidas. Las pólizas de seguro de vida las habían pagado, pero se preguntó quién las habría pedido. Amigos, quizás, o colegas. Era posible que James lo hubiera hecho. Él habría encontrado la idea divertida. No le importó. Si él lo había hecho, en este caso, el fin justificaba los medios. Ella se alegraba de que estos dos hombres maravillosos tuvieran lápidas, y que durante un año las tumbas no hubieran estado sin marcar.

En la lápida de Jacob sólo ponía:

"Jacob Ephraim Swan. Nacido el 11 de noviembre de 1962 – Muerto el 27 de abril de 1996".

Eso decía tan poco. Él había tenido treinta y tres años. Nunca casado, pero comprometido una vez. Varias novias serias. Le encantaba su trabajo, hacer crucigramas, la cerveza helada y las palomitas de maíz saladas mientras veía un partido de béisbol. Sus dedos pulgares de los pies habían sido más largos que los pulgares, y no le gustaban nada las cosas almidonadas. Ella no habría podido pedir un hermano mejor.

Ella puso uno de los ramilletes en la tumba, y aturdida camino hacia adelante. Trastabilló un poco, y Harmony le puso una mano bajo su brazo para sostenerla.

—¿Estás bien?

—No, no en realidad —susurró Bella—. Pero tengo que hacer esto.

La tumba de Jacob había estado parcialmente en sombra. La de Mike estaba bañada completamente por el sol, y el césped que la cubría era espeso y exuberante.

—Michael Alex Newton —leyó en la lápida—. Nacido el 27 de septiembre de 1961 — Muerto el 27 de abril de 1996 —Habían agregado una línea más—: Casado con Isabella Marie Swan.

Las rodillas de Bella se doblaron y lentamente se hundió en el césped, a pesar de los alarmados esfuerzos de Harmony por mantenerla en pie. Ella extendió una mano temblorosa y recorrió su nombre grabado, tratando de alcanzar la esencia del hombre. Lo extrañaba tanto, le dolía el deseo de volver a ver su sonrisa torcida o el centelleo del humor en sus ojos. Él había muerto por ella, y lo había hecho de buena gana.

—Siempre te amaré —le prometió ella, aunque ya no podía leer su nombre en la piedra. Todo estaba borroso. Él había sido un hombre al que había amado, y ese sentimiento nunca moriría en su corazón, al igual que el amor por sus padres no había desaparecido.

El corazón humano tenía la capacidad de amar a muchas personas, y ninguno de esos amores era disminuido por los otros. Edward había estado en su corazón incluso antes de que Mike muriera, un diminuto grano ardiente de interés y respeto. Perder a Mike no había extinguido esa chispa. En cambio había crecido durante los largos meses en los que había estado sola, dándole mientras fuerzas para continuar.

Al principio a ella le había gustado como persona, y después como hombre.

Había sido un fuego que había estado adormecido cuando ella había viajado a su tiempo, y que había ardido como el infierno cuando él avivó las ascuas. ¿Cuántas mujeres tenían la suerte de sentir dos amores así?

Ellos no tenían nada en común. Mike había sido alegre, amable. Y ella sospechaba que si viviese con él, Edward podría ser un auténtico demonio, por lo acostumbrado que estaba a dar órdenes.

Tiempos diferentes, hombres diferentes y ambos eran hombres, en el mejor sentido de la palabra.

Harmony se arrodilló a su lado, sin importarle las manchas de césped en sus pantalones blancos.

—¿Le habría importado? —preguntó ella suavemente, mientras señalaba con la cabeza la tumba—. ¿O habría querido que amaras de nuevo?

—Él querría que amara de nuevo —contestó Bella, mientras recorría el césped con la mano suavemente. Y ella hubiera querido lo mismo para él. No podía evitar las pequeñas punzadas de celos que sentía, aunque fueran ridículas en estas circunstancias, pero ella querría que él fuera feliz y él había sido más generoso y sincero de lo que ella era.

Puso el ramillete en la tumba y tocó la lápida de nuevo. Desde su muerte, sólo había podido ver esa última imagen horrible de él, pero las palabras de la lápida convocaron otro recuerdo más feliz del día de su boda. Ella lo vio en su mente, nervioso y entusiasmado, la manera en que él tragó repetidamente, la forma en que su voz tembló mientras él pronunciaba sus votos. La sonrisa abierta que iluminó su cara cuando la ceremonia terminó, y fue esa sonrisa aliviada y feliz al mismo tiempo lo que ella vio.

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y su boca tembló.

—Oh, Mike —Dijo ella con voz desgarrada—. Te extraño tanto. Y te amo, pero ahora tengo que marcharme.

Harmony la ayudó a levantarse y suavemente la llevó lejos. Bella tropezó; el césped era flexible bajo sus pies, y húmedo por el rocío matutino. Se detuvo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Era un día hermoso. Respiró profundamente, inhalando los distintos olores frescos, y mirando la ancha extensión de cielo azul.

—Parece que vayas a desmayarte en cualquier momento —dijo Harmony severamente—. ¿Has comido algo ya?

—No, aún no —Bella reanudó la marcha y sonrió. Aunque era una sonrisa temblorosa, era verdadera.

Aunque le dolía, se sentía en paz. No había podido vengarse, pero se había hecho justicia con Mike y Jacob, y eso era suficiente.

—¿Has intentado comer o has tenido nauseas?

—Nauseas —Las nauseas matutinas habían empezado tres días atrás, golpeándola con fuerza a primera hora. Harmony había mencionado que cuanto peores eran las nauseas, era menos probable que una mujer abortase involuntariamente. Si ese cuento de viejas era cierto, Bella podría jugar al hockey sobre hielo en el noveno mes de embarazo sin dañar al bebé.

Se tocó el vientre plano. Estaba embarazada de cinco semanas. Sabía la fecha exacta de la concepción. Tendría el embarazo más largo de la historia, un bebé concebido en 1322 y nacido en 1998. Ése era para el libro Guiness.

Al principio había parecido tan irreal, que una sola noche pudiera dar como resultado un embarazo, pero al recordar esa noche, se preguntó como había esperado no quedar embarazada.

Pensó en lo que Edward había dicho, de querer una vida normal, una esposa y bebés. Quizás nunca tendría una vida normal, pero ella llevaba a su niño y él ni siquiera lo sabía. Él se había mantenido aislado, sin permitirse nada salvo la carga del deber.

¿Querría a su hijo o lo rechazaría? Lo querría, pensó ella. Había una gran ternura en él, y una gran pasión. Le había mostrado ambos a ella. Estaba segura de que un hombre como él adoraría a sus hijos. Sería un crimen privarlo de esa alegría.

—¿Vas a volver? —Preguntó Harmony cuando se alejaron en coche del cementerio.

—Creo que tengo que hacerlo. Puede ser un viaje en balde, él puede mandarme de regreso aquí, pero si me quiere me quedaré.

—Un hombre —dijo Harmony—. Debe ser muy hombre. Es decir, una mujer debería preferir el agua caliente, la calefacción central, el hospital Chicago Hope, a Sean Connery, la pizza y las enchiladas. Un hombre debería tener algo más que ofrecer que una caliente varita mágica del amor, si me sigues.

—Te sigo —dijo Bella, y se encontró riendo—. Él también tiene un castillo.

—Sí, pero está lleno de corrientes de aire. Es mejor una gran y caliente varita mágica del amor. Yo no dejaría a Sean Connery, pero por lo menos lo cambias por otro escocés, y uno al que podrás poner las manos encima. Debe de ser algo del agua de allá arriba, que hace que los hombres crezcan tanto. Así que, ¿cuándo lo harás?

—En cuanto pueda volver a Escocia, y Creag Dhu.

—¿Crees que dañará al bebe?

Bella se tocó el vientre, algo que hacía a menudo esos días.

—He pensado en eso. No creo que lo haga. El voltaje es bajo y el único efecto que yo noté era un poco de dolor muscular.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo a Escocia?

—Me gustaría. ¿Has pensado en venirte conmigo, realmente?

—De ninguna manera. Te echaré de menos, Bella. Vas a llevar una vida malditamente interesante. Pero de ninguna manera voy a dejar mi cómodo mundo moderno por ninguna vara de amor, sin importar lo grande que sea.

* * *

><p>PS: alguien mas ama a Harmony como yo...? es que ella es lo más!<p> 


	30. Noche de Bodas

**Esta historia pertenece a Linda Howard, al terminar dire su nombre real. Los nombres y descripciones de algunos personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer.**

El libro contiene desde los primeros caps un alto contenido sexual y de violencia, por lo que si lo leen, _ES BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO_ :D

Ultimo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado la historia tanto como a mi, cuando la lai por 1era vez :D, les subo rapidito desde el aeropuerto, cuando vuelva (o sea el 15 o 16) subire otro fic que tengo en mente desde hace mucho y que es adaptacion BxE y CxEsme

_XOXO_

**_Dhampi_**

* * *

><p><strong>Noche de Bodas<strong>

—¡Cristo bendito!— Bella oyó el aullido, el sonido mudo, a mucha distancia.

Trató de pensar, trató de tragar, pero su garganta ni siquiera parecía funcionar. Fue a la deriva en la oscuridad durante un tiempo desconocido, luego lentamente se percató de un ruido otra vez, de ser levantada y trasladada con gentileza. Sus miembros eran pesados, inútiles. Su cabeza pendía como la de un niño.

Fue depositada en una cama, y sintió la blandura bajo ella. Sus dedos se movieron, rozando el lino fresco debajo de ella. Logró abrir sus ojos un poco, y una cara apareció delante de ella, una cara de huesos fuertes, ceñuda con pequeñas trenzas en las sienes. Una alegría penetrante se propagó a través de ella. Edward. No sabía qué ocurriría en los siguientes diez minutos pero ahora mismo podría verle, tocarle, y fue feliz por primera vez en ¿cuánto tiempo?

¿Había sido feliz cuando estuvo allí antes? Frunció el ceño levemente. Eso parecía de suma importancia. No, decidió, no había sido feliz la vez anterior. Se había sentido excitada, frenética, fascinada, y muchas otras cosas que apenas no podría nombrar. Ahora, este instante, ella era finalmente feliz otra vez.

—¿Muchacha? —él le retiró hacia atrás el pelo de la cara—. ¿Puedes hablar? —el acento escocés había regresado, advirtió ella. Eso quería decir que era Edward el escocés ahora, no Edward el Guardián. Como Harmony, él cambiaba de acento según su estado de ánimo, resultado de haber visto demasiado y de conocer demasiados idiomas. Una sonrisa pequeña tembló en sus labios.

—Si puedes sonreír, puedes hablar —las palabras eran severas, pero ella percibió una sonrisa bajo ellas, y otra nota más seria.

—Quizá —murmuró ella, sin abrir los ojos. Él gruñó con satisfacción.

—Suenas lo suficientemente despierta.

—¿Lo bastante despierta para qué? —pero incluso antes de terminar de pronunciar las palabras sintió sus manos moviéndose sobre ella, desatando cordones, deslizándose sobre sus piernas, y levantando su túnica. El corazón le dio un brinco enorme pero se quedó inmóvil, disfrutando su notable habilidad con la ropa de mujer. En poco más de quince segundos estaba completamente desnuda.

La ropa de él requirió aun menos tiempo. Temblando por la alegría y la repentina necesidad, ella abrió sus piernas y él se arrastró hacia arriba para acomodarse entre ellas, deteniéndose por el camino para distribuir besos en su vientre y succionarle delicadamente los pezones. Ella se quedó sin aliento, sus dedos le arañaron la espalda, electrizada por la acentuada sensibilidad de sus pechos.

—He estado más de un mes sin ti —masculló descendiendo y guiándose hacia ella—. No puedo ser lento ésta primera vez.

—No quiero que lo seas.

Ella también había estado más de un mes sin él. Se mantuvo quieta a medida que la fuerte embestida comenzaba, se sobresaltó nuevamente por la dificultad inicial que no era realmente dolor, la presión, la sensación de ser estirada.

Ella respiró profundamente, aferrándose a sus hombros con fuerza hasta que su cuerpo se adaptó.

Se detuvo, su respiración tan profunda como la de ella. Se afirmó encima de ella, con expresión apremiante. Retrocedió, empujó dentro de ella otra vez, y se estremeció a medida que comenzaba a llegar al clímax. Bella le abrazó, su propia necesidad urgente no había llegado hasta la misma cima que la de él, y estaba agradecida de que, con Edward, la segunda vez no se retrasaba mucho después de la primera.

Se apoyó pesadamente sobre ella, sudoroso, con el corazón golpeando contra su pecho y dejando escapar pequeños gemidos esporádicos por las últimas pequeñas contracciones de su orgasmo. Ella deslizó sus manos en su pelo, tamizando las largas hebras cobrizas a través de sus dedos.

—Esto quiero decir que no has tenido ningún ah... ¿alivio desde que volviste de mi tiempo? —se preparó para su respuesta, tratando de controlar los celos feroces que comenzaban a brotar dentro de ella. Se habían separado sin promesas, sin siquiera la esperanza de estar juntos otra vez así que no podía esperar que él le hubiera sido fiel, pero pensó que le podía desollar vivo si no lo había sido.

—Si por alivio quieres decir que si he gozado de una mujer, entonces no, no lo he tenido —contestó irritado. Él levantó la cabeza de su hombro y la miró echando chispas por los ojos, como si su abstinencia total fuera culpa suya.

—Bien —dijo ella, con intensa satisfacción. Una sonrisa renuente alivió su ceño fruncido.

—¿Te gusta eso?

—Muchísimo.

Ella se arqueó bajo él, deleitándose con la fricción de su vientre contra el de ella, y con la forma en que su movimiento le hizo endurecerse ligeramente dentro de ella. Deslizó sus manos hacia abajo por su espalda, sintiendo los músculos poderosos y flexibles. Sus nalgas eran frescas al tacto, y ahuecó sus palmas sobre ellas.

Él deslizó sus brazos debajo de ella y rodó, invirtiendo sus posiciones. Bella se incorporó, su cara resplandeciendo con suave sensualidad. ¡Qué libremente le daba su cuerpo para su placer! Él puso sus manos sobre ambos pechos, acariciándolos tiernamente, frotando sus pulgares alrededor de sus pezones y haciéndolos endurecerse.

—Estoy realmente contento de que lo hayas hecho, ¿pero por qué regresaste?

—Por ti —dijo ella simplemente—. Porque te amo. Si tú me quieres, quiero quedarme —ella cogió una de sus manos y la desplazó hasta su vientre, aplanándola sobre su útero—. Si tú nos quieres —la voz le tembló entonces, porque no había promesas entre ellos y ella había corrido un riesgo enorme al volver. No había habido ninguna palabra de amor entre ellos, pero cuando pensaba en la noche que habían pasado juntos y en sus tiernas atenciones cuando ella había esperado mucho menos, abrigaba una esperanza.

Él miró a su vientre y sus pupilas se dilataron. Su expresión se quedó completamente vacía, como si hubiera sido golpeado en la cabeza y no tuviera ni idea de lo que había sucedido. Trató de hablar y nada surgió. Hizo otro intento, su voz tan ronca que no era nada más que un graznido.

—¿Un niño? —él negó con la cabeza, como si las palabras tuviesen poco sentido.

—¿Te sorprendes, después de esa noche? —ella se sorprendió sonrojándose, el caliente color extendiéndose por sus mejillas mientras recordaba el apareamiento crudo, delirante.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —exigió Bella, frunciendo el ceño hacia él. Se alegraba de estar embarazada, pero no creía que tuviera gracia.

—Todos estos años —jadeó él, con lágrimas de alegría brillando en sus ojos—, ¡he mantenido mi juramento, odiando la responsabilidad, manteniéndome apartado de las cosas que otro hombre esperaría, y ahora no tengo alternativa! ¡Gracias a Dios! —Las palabras resonaron en el cuarto y él se calmó, la risa desaparecida como si nunca hubiera existido.

—Bella —murmuró.

Ella tocó su cara, sus dedos trazando las líneas amadas.

—No sé —murmuró ella en respuesta—. Como me dijiste tú, no lo podíamos saber. — Quizá ella había sido enviada, el sufrimiento en sus vidas cicatrizado por la magia que los reunió, la fiebre, la pasión y la devoción a las que ninguno de los dos se podía resistir.

Él la arrastró hacia abajo, sosteniendo su cara con ambas manos, mientras la besaba, durante mucho tiempo, despacio y muy a fondo.

—No cuestionaré al destino —murmuró él—. Quizás pongo en duda tu cordura, dejando atrás la vida llevabas, he leído los libros que dejaste. Es una época realmente maravillosa.

—Como lo es este tiempo, de forma diferente. Tú estás aquí, y eso es lo bastante maravilloso para mí. Eres el Guardián; tenías que regresar, tienes que quedarte. Así es que regresé también. Fue una decisión fácil, una vez... una vez que me despedí.

—¿De tu marido? —Su tono era comprensivo. Edward sabía lo que era perder a alguien al que se ama.

—De él, y de mi hermano. No he dejado familia allí. Pero el principio de una familia nueva crece dentro de mí, y quiero estar contigo... si tú me quieres.

—¿Que si te quiero? —gruñó él—. Bella, te quise meses antes de que finalmente vinieses a mí. Ardía por ti. ¿Cómo podía defenderme de una muchacha que no estaba allí? Si son las palabras lo que quieres, entonces sí, te amo. ¿Lo dudas? ¡Después de encontrarte con el Tesoro, en lugar de matarte como era mi deber, casi me mato amándote! Me alegro de que vinieras a quedarte, porque no te dejaré marcharte otra vez sin importar tus deseos —¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de eso en el momento?

Sobresaltada, se dio cuenta de que el abandono del deber de Edward era ciertamente algo sin precedente. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de eso en el momento?

—¿Me amabas entonces?

—Por supuesto —él dijo serenamente—. Muchacha, creo que sabes salirte con la tuya —salirse con la suya con él llevaría realmente un largo tiempo.

**/***/**

Alice les llevó comida esa noche, sonriendo abiertamente al ver a Edward repantigado en su gran silla, pudorosamente cubierto por su tartán, pero sus párpados estaban pesados y sus ojos adormecidos por un exceso absoluto de satisfacción física.

Bella estaba en su regazo, llevando puesta sólo la camisa de él. La prenda habría alcanzado sus rodillas, si Edward la hubiera dejado en paz, pero él parecía ser incapaz de hacerlo. Si no la estaba dando de comer, o sosteniendo una copa de vino en sus labios, acariciaba sus muslos, algunas veces cumpliendo un poco más arriba.

Su estómago estaba tranquilo ahora, calmado por la comida sencilla, sin condimentar. Ella había tenido una racha de náuseas, inmediatamente después de que Edward la hubiera arrastrado abajo hacia la sala grande y se hubieran dado palabra de matrimonio el uno al otro delante de todos los residentes de Creag Dhu, y todo el mundo hubiera insistido en brindar por ellos. La segunda copa de vino tibio especiado había sido demasiado. Y luego, por supuesto todo el mundo había brindado por el niño en camino.

El vino que bebía ahora estaba aguado y era dulce, pero añadido a los acontecimientos y los esfuerzos excesivos del día, estaba agotada y adormecida.

Ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, su corazón tranquilo.

Cuando una sección de la pared al lado de la chimenea empezó a moverse,

Bella solamente parpadeó, pensando que el vino debía ser más fuerte de lo que había pensado. Luego un hombre pasó de una zancada a través de la abertura y se detuvo, sus pupilas destellando.

—Os envié un mensaje —dijo.

—Sí —dijo Edward adormecido en escocés—. Lo hicisteis. Perdéis el tiempo hablando en francés, ella también lo hace. Y latín. Y griego. Si tenéis algo privado que decir, mejor hacedlo en gaélico. Ella todavía no puede hablarlo.

—¿Por qué está ella aquí?

—¿Por qué?, porque me he casado con ella.

Edward le sonrió a Bella, su pulgar trazando el perfil de su labio inferior.

—Dulzura, mi hermano Jasper. Él es rey de Escocia. Jasper, ésta es Bella, mi esposa y la madre de mi hijo —Jasper parecía alarmado, Bella incluso más. Ella gateó fuera del regazo de Edward y se levantó ante el rey de Escocia llevando puesto nada más que la camisa de su marido, sus piernas y sus pies desnudos, su pelo colgando suelto más allá de sus caderas. Ella se sonrojó.

Jasper Bruce era un hombre grande, de constitución poderosa, pero no tan alto como Edward. Él era robusto y atractivo, probablemente estaba cerca de la cincuentena, y tenía la apariencia de un guerrero. Él miró de arriba abajo a Bella con apreciación, su mirada permaneció mucho tiempo en sus piernas. Edward frunció el entrecejo y se puso de pie, colocándose frente a ella.

—¿Se lo habéis contado todo a ella? —preguntó Jasper con desaprobación.

—No, ella ya lo sabía —Edward retrocedió y se aseguró de que Bella todavía estaba modestamente escondida detrás de él—. ¿Os apetecería vino? —Jasper empezó a reírse.

—Bribón —dijo él con afecto exasperado—. ¿Matáis al jefe de un clan, lo diezmáis, y me preguntáis si me gustaría tomar vino? Los nobles exigen que levante un ejército para librar a Escocia de los renegados de Creag Dhu.

—Cayo me atacó —dijo Edward endureciendo la voz—. Y liberé a todos aquellos Hays que sobrevivieron a la batalla.

—Sí, lo sé. Vine sólo a pediros —a rogaros, ¡yo un rey!— que intentéis no derramar más sangre durante un tiempo.

—Si está en mi mano voy a llevar una vida realmente tranquila de ahora en adelante —dijo Edward—. ¿Me desearéis felicidad?

—Siempre —Jasper dio un paso adelante y abrazó a su hermano, y el atisbo que Bella tuvo de su cara le hizo amarle para siempre, pues estaba llena de amor y un alivio dolorido.

Él le guiñó el ojo por encima del hombro de Edward, y ella se sonrojó otra vez.

—¿Podéis hablar, muchacha? —preguntó él.

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo ella, contenta de que su voz estuviera firme—. Estoy encantada de conoceros —Ella se detuvo, repentinamente insegura de cómo llamarle. ¿Sire? ¿Su Alteza? ¿Vuestra Majestad?

—Jasper —dijo el rey—. Para la familia, soy Jasper.

Él irguió la cabeza.

—Tu acento es extraño, ni inglés, y ni francés. ¿De dónde sois?

—De Creag Dhu —Edward dijo firmemente—. Éste es su hogar —Jasper asintió con la cabeza, aceptando que aquí habría otro misterio más sobre su hermano.

—¿Cuándo os casasteis?

—Hoy.

—¡Hoy! —Jasper se rió otra vez—. ¡Entonces no es extraño que tuvierais a la muchacha medio desnuda en tu regazo! ¡Os dejaré solos en vuestra noche de bodas, para que podáis disfrutarla adecuadamente!

—Lo haré —dijo Edward firmemente—. Tan pronto como vos salgáis.

Jasper todavía se reía mientras retrocedía dentro del pasadizo escondido, aunque trató de amortiguar el ruido. Bella observó como la sección se cerró detrás de él.

—¿Simplemente cuántos pasadizos ocultos tiene Creag Dhu?

—Está plagado de ellos —contestó Edward, levantándola en sus brazos y llevándola hacia la cama. Se acostó al lado de ella, acunándola apretadamente contra su costado como si nunca quisiera dejarla ir.

—Te siento perfecta —murmuró contra su pelo—. Como si formases parte de mí, como si no debieras estar en ningún otro lugar.

—No quiero estar en otro lugar.

—Entonces mañana por la mañana, amor, creo que debería escribir esos papeles que te trajeron hasta mí. No quiero arriesgarme a que algo salga mal.

Él apoyó su mano sobre su vientre, donde crecía su hijo, y la mantuvo cerca mientras dormían, y soñaban.

* * *

><p>El nombre real del libro es <strong>El Hijo del Mañana<strong> de Linda Howard

Bella, en el Original es **Grace St. John**, y Edward es **Niall McRoberts o Niall Dhu**

Besos y nos leemos luego!


	31. EXTRA!

Chicas, lamento haber abandonado mis fics, pero tengo 2 buenos motivos:

-Perdi las continuaciones de las historias por lo que estaba, mas o menos, en cero

-Otra de las chicas me pidio parar "Love in Darkness" ya que ella lo estaba subiendo, lo cual enontre bastante logico.

Asi que lamento no poder continuar, sin embargo ahora pueden ver las adaptaciones que tengo y otras nuevas en mi nuevo blog:

**DHAMPIFICS (PUNTO) BLOG SPOT (PUNTO)COM**

*Solo quiten espaios y parentesis*

Asi que los espero

Besos!


End file.
